Neo Gospel's Rise
by Zoram Selrof
Summary: Sequel to Shirakami Strikes Back. It's been two years ever since the climatic events involving Forte and the Darkloid Shirakami. A feeling of "peace" has settled around Hikari Netto and Rock Man but it's suddenly shattered by a ruthless ambitious man who creates an organization which overcomes any other they have battled insofar. Can these foes be defeated? Rated M for lemon.
1. Chapter 1: A rough start

**Neo Gospel's Rise**

**By Zoram Selrof**

**Chapter 1: A rough start**

19:29 PM (New York Time), Tuesday June the 13th, 2007…

"… Huff, huff…"

"Stop right there!"

"Catch me firstly, Milverton!"

"I ain't Milverton!"

"My beard says otherwise!"

"You don't have a beard!"

"It's invisible, Milverton!"

An unidentified person about a meter and eighty tall was running across a sewer tunnel while a voice rang out some meters behind: they glanced over their right shoulder and replied at them with what obviously was some form of sarcasm.

"Jeez! _Partner_! Have you managed to ID them?"

"No. The photo we took 13 minutes ago was too blurry." A Navi replied through a speaker.

"I'm No – One In Particular!"

"Sure, sure." The chaser muttered with some skepticism.

"Mwah, hah, hah! Catch me, by Jove!"

"Lovely. I come to see a buddy at the Army Office and I find the whole place gassed and security fried to a crisp plus that guy over there stealing data off the computers for some reason or another…"

"Yeah. And now we gotta chase 'em along this sewer system. I'm glad I can't smell things… But that guy's not the usual jerk…"

"I know!"

"You know NOTHING!" The culprit taunted.

"Shaddup."

"Hit a vibe~? Milverton?"

"How many times I need to say this? I ain't Milverton."

"I like taunting ya~…"

"This guy's weird. But at least they don't seem to be armed. I find it weird they're not getting tired in a noticeable way…"

"Yeah. I find it odd too: maybe the guy is good at gymnastics."

"You can't catch me, Milverton! The Tuesday Doom is about to make you fall into the main channel of the sewer and be washed up in the Hudson River, by the devil! Mwah, hah, hah, hah! I'm a - GENIUS!"

"What silliness is that?" The chaser groaned in annoyance.

"Well. Today's Tuesday the 13th…"

"But that's a Spanish belief. Most of the Occidentals believe Friday the 13th brings bad luck instead."

"Bite my shining arms!"

"What in the… That's stupid."

"Totally. He's driving me nuts already." The Navi grumbled.

"No wonder."

The culprit suddenly ran into an archway and took out what seemed to be a new model PET colored metallic gray and with no emblem save for a purple triangle with three five-pointed stars set on its apexes: it had the purple Alphabet letter "D" in a stylized manner drawn inside.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh…"

This new model PET design had a general rectangular shape.

The upper portion was a white hill-like shape and was smooth: the left side had two small round buttons set very close to each other and a smooth surface: the right side had the Slot – In slot on it plus a small red pyramid-like mark over it: the slot also had a pyramid-like shape to it and was colored white: the underside had two small holes with something set on them.

The emblem occupied the upper half of the device and a white stripe crossed through it from the top until it reached the LCD screen's border: this LCD screen was rectangular and had a black inner border plus a white outer border.

The rest of the surface was colored purple and set in a mosaic-like pattern over it: the PET looked practical.

"This new "Link" PET will do wonders… Oi, Milverton! Uncle Nitro says you're fired 'cause the Dalton brothers are in charge~!" He muttered before taunting his chaser.

"Wha~t?" The chaser grumbled.

"10 seconds will be enough… _See you around_, Milverton!"

The man chuckled under his breath and ran off as some explosives detonated and collapsed the archway: the chaser had to shield his body by crossing his arms and a cloud of dust swept the tunnel.

"Fuck. He'd foreseen this and now has cut off the chase… And who knows where in the city they'll emerge at…! Grah! Let's get back: maybe we can figure out what the guy stole and who they are."

"Yeah. And you'll need a good shower and some gallons of Hugo Boss to shake off this stench off you, _pal_." The Navi sighed.

"Jeez. Why do I always run into trouble wherever I go to?" The chaser grumbled aloud.

"Dunno. Maybe some kind of dumb luck thing…"

"Whatever the ever. I'm going back to the surface: I can't stand this place's stench anymore… We'll meet again, you thief!"

09:51 AM (Japan Time), Monday June the 19th…

"… Well, well, well. Almost two years by now… Time has sure flown by and I'm surprised nothing big happened… That freak of back then must've gone elsewhere: I don't mind them anymore…"

Rock Man EXE was walking down a street in "New" Internet City while seemingly reflecting aloud: his frame had seemingly been upgraded so that his height was close to a meter and sixty by now and his face looked like it'd been slightly altered as if to reflect puberty: his body design hadn't changed in one inch apart from that.

_Netto – kun and I tackled the 6__th__ grade and ended grade school back in 2006, last year… And now we've ended 1__st__ of middle school! WOW! We've both turned 14 by now too… And our bodies have grown… Everyone remains more or less the same… The Maha Ichiban's guys are now exultant because Wily regularly shows up there, that Dark Miyabi guy has been travelling, the "Committee" is in charge of putting tabs into dangerous guys and such…_

"… Number Man! Bring me a cupid of love, de masu!"

"Yamitarou… How many times do we need to go over that?"

"A trillion, de masu!"

"Hi, Number Man! Good morning, Higure – san!"

"Ah! Rock Man. You're alright?"

"Rock Man, de masu? Do you know if Mariko – sensei likes _samurai_ movies, de masu?"

"Well…"

Rock Man met with Number Man outside of the Internet City Higureya store: Number Man had been placing a new poster at the door's right and Higure Yamitarou came up with a question.

"I'm not sure… I haven't seen Mariko – sensei ever since we finished grade school… We've crossed from time to time but…"

"True, de masu… Hum! Then I need to ask someone else, de masu… I know how to do it: by asking her in person! De masu!"

"Yamitarou… I'd rather say she'll bring you to the bowling lane…"

"Not bowling again! De masu! I'm bad at sports, de masu!"

_True… Higure – san ended up cheating back when the "Bowl Man Incident" in February, 2005… _

"Well. I'll be going, Number Man."

"Sure. See you around."

_Dekao – kun has kept on trying to play "cool" to Meiru – chan but he got nowhere at all… Tooru – kun keeps on being the nice person he is but it'd seem Yaito – chan wants him to be her boyfriend… Netto – kun has been telling Meiru – chan he's not in the mood for that and that he wants to play safe… Princess Pride and Knight Man have visited us from time to time in an incognito manner… Raoul - san and Laika – san have come and gone too… Thunder Man and Search Man have grown stronger… Aqua Man and Shuuko – san work in Higureya… Roll – chan still teases me but never gets past that: guess she likes to play teasing type. Guts Man tries to beat Sigma – san in Net Battles and gets close but not close enough… Ice Man still plays around with ice… Blood Shadow gets along nicely enough with both of us… And Omega – san seems to have grown less hostile and softened up a bit but remains serious… The other "Subspace" members have trouble with the cook, Dragon Hell – san, and his bizarre ideas of original recipes… _

"Guts, guts… Dekao! What did you want me to buy?"

"More Vulcan Battle Chips! I wanna have a Folder dedicated to the Mugen Vulcan Program Advance! Not even that Sigma guy can withstand 10 Mugen Vulcan in a row! This is my superb strategy!"

Rock Man spotted Guts Man walking into an alley while talking with Ooyama Dekao who hadn't changed much either.

_See? There they go. _

"Remember, Glyde! I wanna a stock of 50 strawberry milk bottles by next week! If they come delayed then they're gonna regret messing with Gagbcom Inc.!"

"Roger, Yaito – sama."

Rock Man then saw Glyde flying across the air and heading elsewhere while Ayanokouji Yaito forwarded commands.

"Desu! Tooru – kun! I'm off to playing with Aqua Man! Desu!"

"OK! Be careful, Ice Man!"

Ice Man walked down another street while singing some tune: Hikawa Tooru smiled at him and looked in high spirits.

_Netto – kun is immersed in his _manga _so I went off for a walk: I still feel a bit sad that we've never been able to figure out what happened to those two in the end… Have they survived and started anew? They were victims of that freak, too… If only we could catch that freak… But they've totally vanished ever since two years ago…_

"Hiya~! _Darling_!"

"Roll – chan, please… I thought we'd left that behind…"

"Tee, heh, heh!"

Roll suddenly showed up behind him and teased him: Rock Man sighed and looked defeat while she giggled.

"Yo! Rock Man! Netto's immersed in his world again?"Sakurai Meiru asked over the screen.

"Yeah, Meiru – chan. I went off for a walk. We all ended 1st grade with very good scores." Rock Man admitted.

"If only the guy weren't SO DENSE…" Meiru muttered.

"Oh come on! Meiru – chan. Let's not start another fight over that. Didn't he bring you chocolate for White Day these last two years?"

"I know, but one can't help but feel empty and disappointed…"

"Eh… I'll be going. I'm sorry if I look rude, but since this seems to be a talk between Roll – chan and Meiru - chan…"

"Sure, _darling_! Tee, heh, heh."

"Please…"

Rock Man walked away, sighing, and failed to spot a tall figure looking towards him from not too far away.

_Heh, heh, heh… Been a while, Rock Man… This 2-year "peace" has made you guys lax and lazy… They won't see it coming… Heh, heh, heh. But let's wait for a better chance… Heh, heh, heh…_

"The envoys of Nowhere At All are at work."

"Huh? Who…?"

"Boo."

"YIKES!"

"Heh, heh, heh… Heh, heh, heh…"

Shadow Man suddenly showed up behind Rock Man and he jumped to a side, startled: Shadow Man folded his arms and chuckled.

"JEEZ! Shadow Man! That wasn't fun. What do you want?"

"No abnormalities in the "seal"… That Bubble Man guy has tried about 20 strategies but all have failed insofar and integrity hasn't been compromised either…" He shrugged.

"Hum. That's fine. We don't want that guy to roam loose."

"Sure. Well then… Iron your tuxedo: you'll need it, I'd daresay."

"Iron my tuxedo? While it's true that Gabcom came up with "Fashion Chips" to allow for Navis to "wear" suits over their bodysuits, there's no need to iron them because they don't have that level of detail to them and they surely won't have anytime soon…"

"Oh? Who knows? Well. I'm off. Heh, heh, heh… Heh, heh, heh…"

_Che! That guy…! That guy…! THAT GUY…! THAT DAMNED GUY…! I'll mincemeat them and…! Huh! Wait! No. I can't do it here with so many witnesses and all: it'd ruin our preparations!_

"That guy… Ever since Dr. Wily revived him then he's become sarcastic and fond of pranks… Maybe Sigma – san is to blame too… Whatever. Let's get back home already: I'll look up some videos…"

_Let's send out the bait…_

"Excuse me! Rock Man – sama?"

"Eh… Yes. What is the matter?"

A normal Navi approached Rock Man and he began to talk with them while looking slightly surprised.

"I'm a messenger: I was hired to deliver this package, sir. Please sign as reception acknowledgment: it's already paid for."

"Eh… Sure. Here… Rock Man EXE…"

"Good. Here you have, sir."

"Thank you."

The Navi left and Rock Man opened the package: it contained a medallion having a purple Alphabet "V" drawn on it set against a black background: it turned into a map and signaled a spot.

"Huh… "From Blood Shadow to Rock Man… I've got a lead on some jerks smuggling stuff… It'd seem they're monitoring my lines so I had to resort to a messenger… Meet me here and I'll deliver the data."… Alright: let's go meet Blood and receive that data…"

Rock Man walked over to a small warehouse building: he stepped inside and found it to be unlit and unused: he didn't spot the tall figure suddenly looming over him from behind and closing the right hand over his helmet and lift him up: the culprit used the left hand to grip his chest emblem next: Rock Man gasped but then hung his head down, unconscious.

_Heh, heh, heh. TOO easy. Boss was right… Let's go! Heh, heh, heh,_

10:29 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Heh, heh, heh! This _manga _is cool!"

Hikari Netto (aged 14) was sitting on the chair next to his bedroom's work desk: his PC remained the same and the room hadn't changed much save for another bed parallel to his which had something covered by the blankets: the shutters were half-lowered but it could be guessed that it was a very bright summer day on the outside.

"Heh, heh, heh! Man! This rocks!"

He kept on sporting his usual bandana, the orange sleeveless vest over the white shirt, his shorts and socks.

His chestnut brown hair remained unchanged and his brown irises displayed amusement.

He'd grown close to a meter and sixty tall by now as well.

"Well! Let's tease Rock Man… Eh… No. I mean… Let's go tease Saito – niisan with a joke… Heh, heh, heh!"

He reached for a new-model PET placed on a carcass on his arm which was strapped before the elbow: this PET's colors were blue and white, like his previous PET II, and the Hikari emblem was drawn there.

"Yo! Niisan. Listen to this: "Let devil bite me if you aren't the culprit of the robberies!"… "Yeah! I'm the guy!"… "Devil-bite your leg!" … "Wha~t?"… "Gotcha, devil-bite-leg!"… "This guy…!" … Isn't that good? Huh?"

Netto suddenly gasped when he saw that the PET's screen only displayed a burst of static: he pressed the button and a holographic screen formed on the air: a touch-pen slid out of its cavity on the SE corner and he began to touch spots of the screen but to no avail.

"What the hell is that?"

He didn't notice an almost invisible figure crawling inside through the opening in the shutter and taking advantage of the open balcony door: the figure silently crawled until it was behind Netto.

"Oi! Rock Man! What happened?"

The figure then stood up and drew some kind of syringe which seemed to have been designed to be used quickly given its short needle surrounded by a round plastic edge forming a cavity: the figure suddenly hit Netto's right side of the neck and began to inject but Netto suddenly tossed an open _tankobon_ towards their face using the left hand: the hit stunned the attacker by a second and they let go of the syringe which fell into the ground but remained intact: Netto suddenly jumped and turned around to begin bombarding the figure with a barrage of fists on their stomach area plus a kick to the stomach: the figure recoiled.

"Who the hell! What did you do to Rock Man?"

The figure suddenly recovered and tried to deliver a kick by spinning around and using the left leg as support: Nettto ducked and pulled the extended leg to make them fall into the ground: Netto delivered a hit to the nose with the right knee but the figure gripped his vest with both hands and violently pulled Netto forward while sliding their body forward: Netto ended up flying across the room and meeting the southern wall with his back: he fell face-down on his bed while facing north and groaned from the blow: the figure suddenly picked the syringe, ran towards Netto, lifted his neck, and injected: Netto, however, gripped their right wrist and pulled it back so that the attacker would stop injecting: Netto flipped and landed both feet on the man's torso knocking them into the ground: Netto gripped their wrists and brought them to the ground.

"Answer me!"

The figure didn't reply this time around either and suddenly slid backwards while lifting the feet and kicking Netto's chest: he groaned and let go out of instinct but the figure picked the syringe and injected him on the neck again: Netto groaned and collapsed on the ground.

_Heh. So you put up some fight, kid. As I thought: that guy hasn't been idle these two years… Whatever… My subordinate completed his role and now I completed mine… Time to start a bittersweet drama… Let's use the "Dimensional Converter" and get away… Heh, heh, heh…_

10:55 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Hello? Hikari? Just to check: are you coming over today? Huh? Hello, hello? Hikari? Odd. I can't patch through…"

A Navi about one meter and eighty tall was standing inside of a warehouse somewhere.

He had a red vest over his mainly black body and red armor over his forearms and boots: two golden circlets were set around his forearms and on his boots as well.

A blue jewel shaped like an inverted triangle was set on the forehead of his helmet which was emitting a cross-shaped flash.

His eyes' irises were blue and they displayed calm and concentration while long blond hair came out from behind him and reached all the way to the floor.

"Maybe by using the shuttle radio…"

A shuttle had been parked inside of the warehouse.

It looked aerodynamic and was colored silver: the shuttle had a front Plexiglas view window and two short wings and tail but it didn't seem to have any visible means of propulsion: entrance was gained through an open hatch on the left side of the body.

"It's worth a try…"

He opened the hatch and stepped inside: several seats resembling those of normal commercial planes were set inside of the cockpit: the Navi sat down on the pilot's seat and interacted with a computer.

"Hello? Hikari? Rock Man? It's me, Omega. Are you receiving this? Is there a problem with the district's GSM antenna? Huh? Weird. There's only a burst of "noise" in the channel… Let's try asking the watch guys… Karasu and Mori… Hello? Karasu? Mori? It's me, Omega."

"Ah. Mr. Omega. What's up, sir?" Someone replied.

"Is that you, Karasu?"

"Yes. Mori went out to procure some water."

"Say, your cell-phone… You've got carrier signal and all, right? There's no interference or whatever, right?" Omega asked.

"No." Karasu immediately replied, surprised.

"Has Hikari come out today?"

"I don't think so…"

"Can you see their room?"

"The shutter's been half-lowered ever since they finished cleansing the balcony… Too much sun would heat it up…"

"Can you do me a favor? Ring the bell and ask to see them: just tell them I'm trying to contact them but there's some problem with the PET 'cause I can't get through." Omega requested.

"Well. Why not… It won't harm."

Omega heard him stepping out of a car and walking: Karasu rang the bell and the door opened.

"Do excuse me, ma'am… Agent Karasu, Hikari – san…" Karasu could be heard announcing.

"Ah, yes. Is something the matter, sir?" Haruka asked.

"I apologize, but… Mr. Omega wants me to check with the gentlemen why their PET doesn't seem to work… I will knock, ask, and be on my way back immediately enough, ma'am…"

"Oh. That's alright. Maybe Netto accidentally did something to it anyway without noticing… Netto~! Karasu – san is coming up! Please come in."

"I apologize, ma'am."

"No, no. Just do your duty, sir."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"About time…" Omega inwardly muttered.

"Hello? Mr. Netto? I am sorry to be so rude, but… Your PET doesn't seem to be working, sir. Is something the matter? Mr. Omega would like to know if you're going to come over, sir…"

There was no response: both remained silent and then heard some steps in the ground floor.

"What's wrong? Netto~! Say something!"

"I am sorry to insist, sir, but Mr. Omega would like to… The door's ajar? Do excuse me, sir, but… Huh?"

"What's wrong, Karasu?" Omega asked.

"Well… They're not inside… Maybe they went to the restroom… Wait a minute… What's that?"

Karasu walked over to something and a burst of "noise" suddenly filled the channel before dimming a bit but remaining close by.

"I found their PET: the screen only emits static. There's a mark on the south wall which looks like something hit it…"

"What's going on?" Haruka asked.

"Well… I'm not sure, ma'am, but… It would seem both Mr. Netto and Mr. Rock Man have been _abducted_, ma'am…"

"WHAT?"

"Oh shit." Omega inwardly cursed.

"I shall not offer any apologies, ma'am. Someone has made it past our surveillance somehow, ma'am… But we will search each square inch of Japan if needed to locate them, ma'am…!"

"I know… You did find them after their disappearance when in a party two years ago… Why do these things happen to us? People are so cruel: Netto and Rock Man saved society twice but people harm them!"

_Damn it. We lower the guard and this happens. And let devil bite me if I don't have a suspect already… What a blow! DAMN THEM ALL!_


	2. Chapter 2: Debriefing

**Chapter 2: "Debriefing"**

12:12 PM (Japan Time), Monday June the 19th…

"… _Don't kill them yet… Leave them alive…_"

"… _Please leave it up to me, sir…_"

"… _Listen up: don't step into a second DARPA Chief tune…_"

"… _I've targeted this man…" _

_U-unh… Huh…? Huh…_

Netto sluggishly opened his eyes and immediately closed them because some very strong lights were focusing on him.

_It's too bright! Where am I? Can I move?_

He then tried to move, but couldn't: he realized that he was lying on his back in a metallic and cold surface which seemed to have placed in a horizontal position: some kind of restraints held his wrists and ankles immobile as well and he was missing the shirt and vest.

"… _You've woken up, Hikari Netto…?_"

"… _They're a tougher man that I'd thought…"_

"… _Do you know who I am? I always thought there'd come a day where I'd meet you lowlife… You're the man from who you stole my portion of "Light"… Thanks to you lowlife, I… Me? I'm the man from whom you lowlife stole a positive-like portion… Ever since being born… And… Despite the sacrifice of several brothers… What an appropriate meeting after about 14 years! A meeting of "Light" and "Dark", even…_"

"… _Do we need this man's genome information too?_"

"… _Yeah. Pick some tissue before killing them… So as to heal the illness of the Genome Soldiers… _"

"... _And that'll heal them?_"

"… _No. Unless we get Rock Man's genome info then it's impossible…_"

"… _Have they complied with the negotiations?_"

"… _Not yet_…"

"… _They won't reply to the negotiations… Those guys are but hypocrites!"_

"… _Is that your opinion as a Kurd?_"

"… _Those guys! They always place politics first!_"

"… _No need to worry… What those guys want to avoid over anything is that the new-model nuclear weapon is exposed to the light…_"

"… _Boss. It looks like Hikari Netto has awakened, sir…_"

_W-w-what in the heck was all that talk about? How many people are there? Genome Soldiers…? Genome information…? New-model nuclear weapon…? Negotiations…? DARPA Chief…? _

The object he was a tied at suddenly began to lift until it rested in a totally vertical position: he spotted that he was in the middle of a wide metallic room most of which was unlit save for the operating lights over him which looked like something taken out an hospital's OR: a laptop had been set on a desk about three meters in front of him and it was displaying Rock Man tied to an identical device in the Cyber World: he was missing his bodysuit's upper body section and the emblem.

"R-Rock Man! Saito – niisan!"

"N-Netto – kun! What's happening? I heard the creepy talk too: what's going on?"

"D-dunno!"

"… _True… We look alike to some extent…_ _My otouto… No! Should I call you aniki? Well. That doesn't matter…_ _We both are the few survivors of the multiple "Imperial Sons"…_"

A figure was standing on the edge of the light pool but largely hidden by the unlit room: another two figures could be guessed close by but they weren't moving: a cell-phone ring tone rang out so the closest figure took out one from their brown coat's right pocket.

"… _Me. I see. So? Damned fucking guys! Gotcha, Raven… Will go there ASAP…_"

The man scowled and pocketed the phone: they fumed.

"… _Those guys aren't agreeing to our negotiations… We'll shoot the 1__st__ one in 10 hours' time as scheduled._"

"… _Che! Damned Ameroupe guys!_" A woman complained.

"… _Looks like you've read them wrong_…" Another man commented.

"… _If they feel so strongly confident… It's unlike those White House herds of cowards… Or do they have some ace-in-the-hole? Who knows?_" The lead man muttered.

"_Well. In any case… Now we can proceed with the shooting of that commemorating new-model nuclear warhead, so as to speak… _"

"_I'll enter the shooting preparations. The rest's up to you, Ocelot._"

"… _What will you do? Gonna watch my show?_" The second man asked the woman.

"… _Got no interest… It's time to feed the family…_"

"… _I see. So you prefer wolves to my show?_"

"… _Ocelot_. _Don't screw up like you did with the Chief_."

"… _I know, sir. That was but an accident, sir. I wouldn't have though that a mere civilian would have such strong resistance, sir…_"

"… _They probably strengthened his mental defenses through some hypnotic methodology…_"

"… _Boss. What do we do with Shadow Man?_"

"… _They've done in 12 Navis. That man's already lost his sanity._"

"… _They did my arm in too_…_!_ _Why would the guy be here?_"

"… _There could be a spy amongst us for all we know. Mantis died. And we gotta investigate the cause of President Baker's and Decoy Octopus._"

_What the hell is going on? Shadow Man did in 12 Navis and cut someone's arm? That sounds so unlike the guy._

_Totally. And I feel someone behind me but I can't see them. That talk about the White House and some nuclear weapon spooks me. And "Raven", "Decoy Octopus" and "Mantis" seem to mean some guys… _

_What mess have we gotten into?_

_Wish I knew._

"… _We're short in staff. We can't let time go to waste. Be moderate with your tortures…"_

"… _Tortures…? This is a debriefing, sir._"

"… _Both of those are fine. See ya, Kyoudai._"

The lead man stepped out of the light and the woman circled around it to stretch an arm covered by a grey jumper's sleeve towards Netto and grasp his right side of the face: he gasped.

"… _You woman is still in this world… See you… We'll have fun._"

The woman walked away while the other man mumbled something.

"… _Once that woman settles on a target then she doesn't care for anything else… Sometimes she goes and seizes the emotion of falling in love… Well then. Now's become just the two of us. How do you feel?_" The second man asked.

"Annoyed...!" Netto shot back.

"… _That's nice to know. That bed's something special… I'll slowly tell you about it… From now on…_"

"Where are my clothes?" Netto tried to ask.

"… _I stuffed them over there_."

The man signaled an armored box set close by.

"… _However! Washington was sure going for a high gamble_…"

"W-Washington…?" Netto wondered.

_What does Washington have to do with us? _Saito wondered too.

"… _They must be expectant of your plentiful work_… _Right? Carrier boy?_"

"Carrier boy…? Me? Carrier of WHAT…?"

"… _Yeah. Why don't you try to ask Campbell for the details_?"

"Campbell?"

_I don't think we know anyone named like that._

"… _By the way… That optical disc was something which you got entrusted from President Baker, right_?"

"Optical disc…? What optical disc?"

"… _There's only that optical disc? There's no other data?_"

"What data?" Saito asked next.

"… _There are no copies_?"

"I dunno! Release me!"

"Yeah! We don't know anything! Release us!"

"… _If there aren't then it's fine._"

"Oh yeah? That disc has something you don't want others to have?"

"… _Hum. __The woman isn't dead_…_ Be thankful that Wolf was feeling generous… But whether she remains alive from now on depends on you… You were holding a key… Where are the other 2 remaining keys? What's the trick to those keys?_"

"What's with "the woman"…? You don't Meiru – chan, right?" He gasped before realizing a possibility.

"By all the…" Saito cursed.

"… _Something that weasel president apparently set up… Some kind of trick…_" The man continued.

"I dunno!"

"… _I see. Well. Whatever. This is a game, Hikari Netto. We'll try out what kind of man you are. If you can't endure it then submit. If you do that then I'll stop. But when you do that… I'll be taking away that woman's life._"

"W-what…!"

"You can't be serious!"

"… _High-voltage electrical current will flow through you lowlife's body. If it's for a short while then it won't be enough to have special consequences on your life._"

"H-high voltage…!" Netto was white by now.

"D-don't do it!"

"… _It'd seem you've still got some composure… Listen, Hikari… You're not a POW. You're a hostage. The Geneva Convention is unrelated. No one will come here to help you out. I'll make you feel it at full blast! There's nothing to get worried about… Good. Should we begin? Well then: let's go!_"

An electrical current travelled over Netto's body and he yelled in pain while Saito suffered the same.

"Gua~h!"

"Gra~h!"

The thing stopped and Netto panted while hanging his head down: he heard the man typing into a keyboard somewhere close by.

"… _How was it like? Guess it was effective. Should we go for another round_?"

"N-no…! I'll tell you… anything!" Netto pleaded.

"Anything…!"

The machine started up again and the effects lasted some seconds more than the first time around.

"G-gu-gua~h!"

"G-g-gra~h!"

"N-no more…! Please…!"

"I-I'm gonna die…!"

"… _Wanna give up? How was it like?_"

"D-damn… I'm not sure if they've got Meiru – chan hostage or not! And this guy seems ready to kill and not regret it…!"

"Shit… We're in a tight spot!" Saito cursed.

"… _It won't end yet_!"

The machine started up for the third time and it seemed to last an eternity: Netto closed his eyes and teeth but he ended up yelling aloud: Saito had tried to hold on but it didn't work either.

"… _A rather stubborn guy_! _I'll leave it at this spot this time around_. _It's to be expected from Boss' brother… They're _cool_… That man… He's young but he's a very capable guy… Given how they can shoot down F-16s with a Hind… That project… The "Les Enfants Terribles" project wasn't so much of a failure so as to speak, huh? I've never seen a guy like him before. That very guy… He might allow for my dream to become reality for all I know, even…_"

The man calmly stepped out of the light radius: Netto didn't notice because he was still trying to recover but he was so weakened that were not for the restrains he'd collapsed into the ground by now: some clapping rang out from somewhere and some steps walked towards the edge of the circle of light to stop there.

"Heh, heh, heh. Big success… I'm a genius. That lil show using automated Navis to stand for the three characters was cool… Some slight edits there and there… But who cares? Heh, heh, heh. How was it, Wiggins and Lestrade's disciple? Was it enough for you? Huh?"

"Huh…? Who's… there…?" Netto tried to look up.

"Big Boss!"

"W-what…?"

"So! Vadous didn't bother to train you to resist interrogation, eh? As expected of the guy: they've grown WAY too soft. But whatever: that softness will bring about their doom."

"Who the… Are you…?"

"Heh, heh, heh… Didn't Milverton tell you guys about me?" The newcomer sounded amused.

"M-Milverton…? Vadous – san…? Or Omega…?"

"Wrong."

"M-Mr. Denpa…?"

"Not the "Committee"… Those guys…!"

"D-dunno…"

"What… Vadous didn't introduce you two to each other? And I don't think they've quarreled either… Maybe the guy's been globe-trotting just like me… It's been a cool 2 years of wandering there and there… But I was impatient to remind you guys about me… Guess you've pretty much forgotten about me to begin with… But didn't this make your body remember something? Something named "Crisis"?" The newcomer laughed and sounded in a cocky mood.

"Ugh!" Netto gasped and made a grimace.

"D-damn…" Saito cursed.

"Commander. Time for your debut..."

"About time… Heh, heh, heh…" A new voice rang out in the Cyber World.

"Huh…? That voice…?" Saito tried to look over his right shoulder.

"No wonder you've forgotten me… It's been two and a half years!"

"D-damn it… That voice… That signature…! You're…!"

Freeze Man EXE suddenly walked up from behind the machine and in front of Rock Man while folding his arms and having a smug smile on his face as he loomed over him.

"F-Freeze Man!"

"What!" Netto gasped.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh… Yes! I've been revived to become the commander of a new organization spear-headed by the Doctor…"

"Doctor…?"

"Ah. Too bad. I'm forgetting about introducing myself. Dr. Yoru Yami: the man who will overcome Vadous!" They announced without bothering to move from their position.

"T-then…! You…! You're "Admin 2"…!"

"Correct."

"And that means that…! You're "Nebula Grey"! The "face" and "monster" we witnessed two years ago…!" Netto realized.

"Yeah. That was me, alright. I did spook the hell outta you guys back then, didn't I? Even sneaking into your "consciousness world"… It was wise to send a "bunshin" there, though… Better play safe…"

"Y-you've… rescued your Boss then…?" Saito managed to ask.

"IQ – sama? Not yet. Security around them is still high and there are several traps set there and there. But I managed to sneak my way inside and show myself to them: they've commended me but ordered me to not to rush into the trap… Thus I'm waiting for a chance…"

"W-why did you… torture… us?"

"To test out what kind of guys you were… It's obvious that Vadous doesn't want to get the anger of the Net Police big bosses at him. So that's why he didn't bother to try to give you training for these things…"

"What have you done to Meiru – chan…?"

"What, that little girl? Nothing. What Ocelot said was ripped off the game the others were ripped off from… _Metal Gear Solid_, Konami, Play Station, 1998… I edited the dialogues a bit but… Meh."

SLAM!

"There you are!"

"Milverton! The party wouldn't be complete without you."

A door not too far by was suddenly slammed open and it seemed to be pretty heavy given the sound: someone apparently stepped in and the half-hidden man calmly turned towards the right to greet someone while placing his hands' palms upwards as if making a welcoming gesture: the culprit sounded very amused.

"Grah! How many times did I tell ya back in New York City? I AIN'T MILVERTON! Whoever they are…!"

"There's something named Wikipedia, Milverton."

"What! So you didn't make the name outta the blue?"

"Nope. I'm a cultured jerk. _Check it out_!"

"What in the… "The Adventure of Charles Augustus Milverton", published in "The Return of Sherlock Holmes"… The king of blackmailers in London, who causes Holmes more revulsion than any of the 50-odd murders on his career…! YOU BASTARD!" The newcomer growled.

"Damn you!" The Navi growled.

"Heh, heh, heh. Too bad, Morgan's descendant!"

"By all the… Hey, you! Don't start with my queer surname next." The man growled.

"I know, Charlie~…"

"Nya~h! Grua~h! GRJTX! You…! It's Charles! Damn it! Charles! Not "Charlie"! Plug In! Transmission!"

"Charles…?" Netto wondered.

A Net Navi came inside of the laptop and faced Freeze Man.

His body suit was colored in a deep brown color and he appealed as being about a meter and eighty tall in height.

His eyes' irises were chestnut brown and his face seemed to be shaped after a man on his early 20s: he currently displayed some annoyance which they didn't bother to conceal.

His helmet's color was red and so were his boots and forearms: the helmet had the _kanji_ for "seigi" or "justice" written in a golden coloring vertically across his forehead's height.

His Navi emblem was a perfect golden-colored cross which was drawn inside of a silver circle having a brownish edge.

The Navi seemed to wear a vest over his chest armor colored silver and having bronze edges: the vest also had the Alphabet character "D" colored golden set on each side of its body.

His arms contained four thin brownish stripes running down the north, south, west and east side of them until they drew four circles around the wrist: his forearms had extra armor over it colored in a grayish color plus a small red dome inside of each palm.

The legs' length had been designed to include a network of patterns interconnected by some nodes which were reminiscent of human nerves: the boots' front edge was shaped like a triangle and so was the heel: they apparently served as close-quarters combat weapons.

Overall he looked young and agile.

"My name's Davis! Member of the "Justice Council"…!"

"Oho. So you lowlifes are the rumored "Justice Council"… I heard rumors about you lowlifes back when "Gospel" was active… You look like you'll be a worthy adversary for me…" Freeze Man grinned.

"Charles! Tackle that guy and I tackle this guy."

"Sure. The usual two-front strategy… But turn on the lights."

The rest of lights suddenly came in and Netto closed his eyes to adjust them to the new lighting.

"W-whoa!"

He firstly spotted that the culprit was a man about a meter and eighty tall who looked on his mid 20s.

The culprit's hair was blond and neatly combed yet his eyes' irises were blood red: he had a smug smile on his face and seen from a profile his face had a certain degree of resemblance to Saito's.

He simply wore a black suit, a black necktie, a white shirt, black pants and brown shoes: he looked like your everyday salary-man.

"Stop right there!"

Another man was confronting Dr. Yoru Yami.

This new man could be about a meter and seventy-five in height but his age was around his early 20s too.

He had messy silver hair which spread slightly backwards and formed some spikes: his eyes' irises were blue.

His clothes consisted on a navy blue overcoat which had a central silver button about the waist: the coat then opened to expose his legs although it covered the rear of them.

He wore a black shirt beneath the overcoat plus black fingerless gloves on his hands: he also sported black jeans and sneakers.

The right shoulder contained blackish armor with an orange-colored edge and a silver button right over it which seemed to help it be gripped to the shoulder: three circles were then drawn on his right sleeve before a triangular piece of armor expanded over the hand: its main body was black too and it had orange edges.

He also wielded a sword which had a pyramidal hilt made of a plastic material: its blade was made of energy and colored sky blue: it was transparent as well.

"Heh, heh, heh. Charles Morgangantz! The party wouldn't be complete without you. As Alec Trevelyan said… Welcome to the party, my dear. And let's hope _Comrade_ Boris can't spoil it with his motto." Dr. Yoru sounded rather sarcastic and looked amused.

"I'm gonna send ya to meet your Boss in Louisiana."

"I think otherwise. Come! Gyarados!"

"What!"

"Heh! "Destruction Beam"!"

"Gruwra~h!"

"Mwah, hah, hah! Screw rules! If I want a Pokémon to attack a human I do it and laugh at it! Mwah, hah, hah!"

A "Gyarados" Pokémon suddenly materialized in the middle of the room and shot a beam of energy at Charles thus making him hit the far wall: he groaned and slid into the ground.

"Shit. You're asking for it, ugly."

"Go! "Surfing"!"

The Gyarados formed some waves which bathed Charles and had him be washed out into the corridor through the door he'd opened: it could be seen that the lock had been melted.

"Shit. This thing's annoying me. Davis! How's it going there?"

"No good. This guy's gotten a power-up!"

Davis was wielding two golden-colored Long Blade Battle Chips and clashing with two swords made of ice which Freeze Man was holding: Saito was looking on but he was still too weak to do anything: Netto was having trouble keeping his sight focused even.

"Hah, hah, hah! Not yet, not yet! "Waterfall Climb"!"

The Gyarados formed a waterfall which shot upwards and bathed Charles again: he grumbled and ran back in.

"Die! "Freezing Beam"!"

"Not so fast! Eat this!"

Charles took out a stun grenade and threw it at the air to be frozen by Gyarados' attack: Charles ran past the Gyarados and aimed his blade at Dr. Yoru's neck.

"How's this? Hey! Now that I think about it… You didn't materialize using those "Copy Roid" things they've recently developed… You're a Navi."

"I did the same as two years ago: my study of the "Dimensional Element" led me to improving it." He calmly shrugged.

"So! Now we only need to figure out about "K. S."…"

"The leech...!" He grumbled.

"Oho. So he's been chasing you across the world these last 2 years? He must've wanted to figure out what you were gonna do."

"Sure as Hell...!" He fumed next.

"Too bad, young man. But today's battle will be left at here." Freeze Man suddenly grinned.

"Shit! Charles!"

"Oh heck!"

"Mountain Spear!"

"Uack!"

Freeze Man suddenly warped and appeared on the real world by an effect of having some pieces of data form a column and then some blocks of data gathered while spinning thus giving way to his body: he shot his "Mountain Spears" and they propelled Charles into the wall.

"Too bad, Charlie Team." Dr. Yoru taunted.

"T-this JERK!"

"That's more like you." He grinned.

"Fuck!"

"Sadly enough, I've exceeded my play-time. Got some stuff to take care of elsewhere, Milverton Jr. _Laugh and grow fat_!"

He suddenly drew a flash-bang grenade which he threw into the ground: the bang and flash blinded and deafened them for some seconds and when it faded both were gone along with the "Gyarados": a car's engine turned on and a car shot away.

"Fuck. The red Audi was theirs?" He growled.

"Seems like it. We'll have to speak with Vadous."

"Yeah. I know. Luckily I set a bug on his PET which allowed me to trace him here… Ah! Hikari Netto. You alright…?"

"Huh… Somehow… You're… cool, Charles – san…"

"_San wa iranai_!"

"Heh, heh… Meijin – san will grumble…" He managed to form a weak smile.

"Don't worry: we're the justice allies! Let's bring you home. Davis! Take care of Rock Man, will ya?" Charles called out as he drew a brown and golden Link PET with Davis' emblem.

"OK!"

Davis broke the restrains and picked Saito who collapsed atop him while Charles did the same with Netto: he helped him seat and picked his shirt and vest which he put into Netto because he looked very weak.

"Alright. Let's go. I'll explain about me 'long the way…"

"So the guy's finally made a move… And there's gonna be Trouble with Capital T… Heck. Those 2 guys back then were pale."

"Don't be gloomy right now, Dave. Let's go to Jupiter."

"Not with that joke again… Well. Whatever. The "Justice Council" wins this round! What are cha waitin' for? Go for more of it! Heh, heh!"


	3. Chapter 3: Chatter

**Chapter 3: Chatter**

13:51 PM (Japan Time), Monday June the 19th…

"… There. That white Toyota's mine…"

"Heh… Gotta have some cool tricks…"

"What? Oh no! I'm not a James Bond wannabe."

"… Heh, heh…"

"Hang in there."

Charles helped Netto walk over to a white Toyota parked in front of the warehouse building: Netto managed to improve a joke while making a weak smile and Charles rolled his eyes: he then took out the remote to unlock it and he helped Netto sit down on the passenger's seat while buckling the seat-belt: Charles sat down on the driver's seat and ignited the car up.

"Huff, huff… So… You're… who?"

"Huh? What? Me? Well… A member of the "Justice Council": we're kind of an NGO but we do many activities such as web programming, charity works, web adverts and such… But those are aimed at fund-raising when we try to gather evidence to expose criminal guys… And I don't mean gangsters' pawns but corrupt guys who come up with some sneaky manner to gather off money for their own profit…"

"Huh… I see…"

"By the way! Did Vadous never mention me? We've been in contact from time to time and last time was about March…"

"D-don't… think so…"

"Guess he wanted to wait for me to get back from overseas… And it was pure dumb luck that I ended up getting on the trail of that guy when we stumbled upon each other in New York City…" Charles muttered.

"What were… they doing… there?" Saito slowly asked.

"Stealing some data off an Army Office…" Davis replied.

"What… data…?"

"The officer in charge wouldn't tell us. We requested a favor out of the Net Police but the Army keeps the trap shut. But I don't think it's anything controversial to begin with or military secret… I've got that hunch."

"Stubborn…" Netto barely held back a groan of pain.

"Hang in there."

"By the way, Rock Man…"

"Y-yeah? What's up…? Davis?"

"Yeah. You can call me "Davis" without any honorifics. I'm the friendly type: my mental age is around 22."

"Huh… Thank you…"

"You see, Rock Man… We're fellows."

"Huh? Excuse me?

"I used to be a human, too." Davis let out.

"Whoa!"

"What!" Netto gasped.

"Oh. True." Charles calmly admitted.

"I had a white globe disease and my father was also running a similar research: his was aimed at trying to tap human consciousness and nervous stimulus to recreate those into Navis… We're talking about 16 years ago, more or less… He succeeded by using me as basis and thus decided to run the risk of implementing me within a Navi frame… My body died not even 6 days later… But I lived on… One thing, though. Charles and I aren't brothers: we're next-door neighbors. Both of our parents had met each other in college and thus they continued their researches. I had to keep the secret from Charles, too, until he was 13, when he figured it out by sneaking into my dad's lab and reading some notes…"

"W-whoa… So the pain sensor technology… it was derived from your father's… research? And then… Grandpa expanded on those and then Papa developed his "Synchro" system…"

"Yeah. Well. We didn't get into much trouble but it turned out that Charles' uncle had formed this "Justice Council" and, four years ago, we got appointed to replace him as he quit." Davis admitted.

"We're a bit odd, yeah… We call each other "Senator" when in meetings but we drop the formalisms outside of them… Davis has the "Captain" title and until recently ago he used a hologram project to interact with us on the meetings… Now we've gotten one of those new "Copy Roids" which a Densan University researcher developed…"

"Senator… Sounds cool, somehow…" Netto forced a smile.

"Regarding Vadous… Our first encounter somewhat marked him because that's when he began to realize what Anaya was up to… I'm talking about October, 2004… Shortly after the dissolution of the "WWW" and while you were on your worldwide tour… We'd been investigating some rumors of drug smuggling in Salt Lake City and it turns out that it was a new idea of Anaya to make cash… Vadous was there, having been told to watch the cache, and we had a little clash. Then something happened." Davis began and rolled his eyes.

"What?" Saito asked.

"That's… Well. I know: it's silly… But back then…"

"You called him "Darth Vader Wannabe"?" Saito guessed.

"Sure. And what did he reply?"

"Go to Hell?" Netto tried to guess.

"… "Who's Darth Vader?"…" Charles admitted.

"You gotta be kidding me. He didn't know why he had his name to begin with? He thought it was something unique and cool?"

"Sure he did. "Dude… There's something named Wikipedia"…"

"The guy seemed to be taken aback by that and forgot about his orders altogether: he ran off and it'd seem he made back to the spaceship, which was over 90% completed by then. He looked it up using the computer and, then, according to Omega… The guy spent the next 60 minutes cursing in Japanese, English, French, German, Italian, Spanish and Russian." Davis rolled his eyes and sighed.

"No wonder…" Netto wasn't too surprised.

"Yeah, I know. Realizing your own naming was a mockery and a sign of arrogance and that you were being looked down upon as if you were a mere insect to be squished… That set his mind straight: and when he found out about the real deal behind the deceit… He vowed to dethrone Anaya and have her rot in prison. Which he did…"

"I see…"

"There: that's your home, right?"

"Y-yeah…"

Charles' car began to climb the street heading for the home and they spotted a man on his mid 20s discussing with another two men on their 40s standing next to a black Audi.

The youngest man had black hair and blue irises' eyes: he was clean shaven and his profile was highly reminiscent of Netto's.

He could be about a meter and eighty tall.

He also wore simple clothes and looked like a businessman.

"That's Vadous… No wonder he's agitating like that: he must be nerve-racking by now… I wonder if they fell for the "bunshin" trap: a decoy ruckus… Something tells me they did… But I bring good news…"

"And those are… Ugh! Karasu – san and… Grah. Mori – san."

"Hang in there, Netto. You'll have to take the rest of the day to rest: you don't recover from such a thing in a breeze."

"O-OK…"

Charles stopped the car and the three men looked over there: they gasped and ran next to the car as Charles stepped out.

"Hi, Vadous."

"Charles! You found them!" He gasped.

"Yeah. The culprit was Yoru Yami."

"Who…?"

"Ah. "Admin 2"… In short: "Nebula Grey"…"

"The rascal…!" He cursed.

"Rascal sure was. He's brought Freeze Man back."

"Che! What happened?"

"Remember MGS? The torture part…? A recreation..." Charles quickly summed up.

"By all the… No wonder Netto looks in pain."

"The guy now likes to materialize Pokémon. He used a Gyarados on me and I wasn't able to beat it: they ran for it along with Freeze Man to their stanching turf wherever the hell it's at."

"We'll settle that later. Let's bring him to the bed."

"Alright…"

Charles helped Netto climb down and they headed for the main door which opened: Haruka ran out and hugged Netto.

"Netto! Are you alright, dear?"

"Ugh… Not really, Mama…" He admitted.

"You look in pain!"

"A criminal inflicted harm to them: but they'll recover." Charles tried to calm her down.

"Who are you, young man?"

"Charles is my name, ma'am."

"And you rescued them?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Then come inside."

"Ah… Thank you…"

"I'll come in too in case you need some help…" Vadous apologized.

"But of course, Vadous - san. You are welcome anytime."

"Thank you very much."

Both men helped Netto climb up the stairs into the bedroom: Charles helped Netto sit down on the bed to then place him face-up there.

"Don't move: it'll be better." Charles instructed.

Vadous lifted the sheets of the other bed to reveal a young man about Netto's age and having a face profile identical to Rock Man's lying there: his eyes were closed and he had neatly arranged brown hair.

His clothes looked like a copy of Netto's although his vest color was navy blue instead and his shorts' color was brown with two parallel green stripes running across their sides.

"Oh. That's… the "cyborg body" you designed for Saito? If memory serves… You told me that the brain is electronic, that there are implants on the CNS and a network of intravenous nanomachines… He is able to "Plug-In" into the electronic brain anytime he wants to and leave as well: the nanomachines and the OS set it to "sleep mode" then…"

"Yeah. Lend me the PET."

"Alright…"

"Plug In! Rock Man EXE, Transmission!"

Vadous opened the right eye slightly and aimed the IR laser at its green iris: the eye closed and Saito began to mumble: he groaned.

"Ugh… The pain is somehow incorporated to this body too… I guess the guy altered something on my frame…"

"So! What's the tale?" Vadous asked Charles.

"I met the guy on NYC, stealing some Army data… Fled into the sewers and blew up an archway to cut me off… But I'd set a bug on the PET to trace the guy… They got here 2 days ago… And they settled on that building: I began to scout the building and today I happened to find out that the main room was locked so I forced my way in… And found that the guy had tortured them 3 times in a row each longer than the previous while using Navis to read the slightly edited lines of that game scene… He was showing off when I came in but it'd seem he expected me." Charles summed up with a sigh.

"So he wanted you to come in."

"Sure: given how he had that Gyarados thing ready… I barely avoided being frozen to death by that freak… Freeze Man came out after a short struggle with Davis and both fled…"

"I see. And their name is Yoru Yami?"

"Dr. Yoru Yami, yeah… Here's the photo: doesn't the guy remind you of Saito? I'm sure Anaya made that on purpose…"

"Hum."

"Ah! Speaking of… grah!" Netto began but got a spasm of pain mid-way through his sentence.

"Slowly."

"That guy… said he'd snuck into the prison… with a disguise… and spoken with that criminal… but… Ugh!"

"He doesn't dare to make a bold move to rescue her because I've set several traps to catch them?" Vadous guessed.

"The guy also said "K. S." was like a leech for them." Charles added.

"So "K. S." has been checking on them, then…"

"Yeah… We don't know much more about what he wants to do: there wasn't any compromising data there… And it won't be long before we've got news of their movements."

"Sure… A guy like that won't stay still for long taking into account what the guy did two years ago… Heck. The way they deleted Cache would make any horror film look pale in comparison. And then they say that reality overcomes fiction…" Vadous rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Boss? Any updates?" Omega asked through a purple and black PET with the "V" symbol Vadous had on.

"Charles found them and the culprit was the freak of 2 years ago: they're on the run along with Freeze Man so try to pick any trails they could've left behind in a rush…"

"Say. Did they have a Gyarados?"

"Let me guess: it's trying to freeze you."

"Yeah. It's annoying because I can't get too close to attack and my plasma shots only make water boil up and form steam… Hate to admit it but this guy is starting to drive me mad…" Omega admitted.

"No wonder."

"Heh, heh, heh… Heh, heh, heh…"

"Mr. Freeze." Omega grumbled.

"So! Did Milverton get the Purple Heart?"

"Stop calling me Milverton! Damn it!" Charles cursed.

"The Purple Heart…? Oh come on. You gotta be kidding me. Go tuna, codfish and mackerel in Shadow Moses Island, since your freakish Boss seems to like the place SO much…"

"Good attempt. I'll commend you yet, Yaoi Man."

"T-THIS JERK!"

"You're asking for it." Vadous muttered.

"Hum, hum! Things look dangerous. I better retreat. Go, Gyarados! Make them rest in a watery grave along with their own powerlessness! Heh, heh, heh! Heh, heh, heh…"

"You freakish sea-serpent…! Die already!"

"Then use "Avada Kedavra"!"

"You're into Harry Potter too or what?"

"Heh, heh, heh! Heh, heh, heh… It's coming! The end! The end! The end will descend next month! Witness the end!"

"The End, the Cobra Unit Sniper?" Omega seemingly taunted.

"Che."

"Gotcha, Mr. Freeze."

"Heh… Fell into the trap…" Netto made a forced smile.

"Sure…" Saito did the same.

"Giga Count Bomb!"

"What?" Freeze Man gasped.

"Huh? Who…?" Omega wondered.

There was the sound of an explosion and Vadous turned on the holographic screen to display how the Gyarados blew up thus making Freeze Man, who'd seemingly been riding atop it, be sent flying and crashing against a building's side.

"De guts! Guts Man did it, de guts!"

"Whoa. Guts Man made the "Gyarados" swallow up the Giga Count Bomb and now it really works?" Saito wondered.

"Sounds like it… Uh… The pain seems to be fading…"

"Maybe the sequels of pain were something produced by manipulating the nanomachines and your chip implant… Maybe some pieces of that "bunshin" which the freak inputted two years ago are left there…"

"Heck." Davis grumbled.

"This barbarian…!" Freeze Man growled.

Omega suddenly aimed the blade at his neck while looking dull and unimpressed.

"_Game Over, Lucy_." He taunted.

"Damn it."

Freeze Man escaped and Omega landed back on the ground: Guts Man was doing some kind of victory dance.

"Mwah, hah, hah! Did ya see Dekao – sama's true power? I'll beat Rock Man with it and become Meiru – chan's hero!"

"I doubt it, really…" Omega muttered.

He warped out of the Cyber World and inside of Vadous' PET with a shrug of his shoulders: Netto managed to sit up and brought the right hand to his torso as if trying to test it out.

"Yeah… I feel better… I guess the pain was forcibly stimulated but maybe the chip implant came up with defenses…"

"Same over here…"

"Well. That's good to see. Guess we need to freshen up our battle techniques and improve them. We'll have to go for some intense VR simulator sessions…" Vadous muttered with a sigh.

"No wonder… And I need to work out in the gym too…" Charles sighed and rolled his eyes.

"We've been too neglectful and that almost led to tragedy." Omega grumbled as if scolding the whole group.

"Yoru Yami… So you want to be our enemy…" Netto muttered.

"But… We'll defeat you in the name of duty… As "Net Saviors"…!"

_Come out and be defeated by our united power, you villain! We won't lose!_


	4. Chapter 4: Training

**Chapter 4: Training**

11:11 AM (Japan Time), Tuesday June the 20th…

"… The enemy's troops are in Sector D – 3. Clear it: we cannot allow them to take over the storage building."

"Roger, Command. Over and out."

"CF" Netto was located inside of a half-ruined city where explosions and the rattling of machine guns could be heard on the background while he was ducking and hiding behind a pile of rocks: he had one hand pressed against his right ear pad.

His "Cross Fusion" design had been changed ever since two years ago.

The helmet's design had a bright blue-colored fin-shape piece which formed at the sides, emerged from the ear pads' upper edge and extended until the end of the helmet: an arch was drawn over it and the space inside of it had a deeper tonality of blue.

That same forehead drawing which his other form had had was set on the same place, and the helmet's front now extended until the start of the nose: his hair now flowed out in a more natural manner from behind its body.

The blue borders travelling down the sides of his upper body ended around the hips: two circular bands of the bright blue color were drawn over them with a small separation between them.

A pale blue border formed around that spot and a straight line travelled towards the emblem to form a curve surrounding the lower half of the hips: the curve ended with a small "spike" drawing pointing downwards.

The plating over his shoulders now had a more pyramid-like form and they were aiming towards the NW and NE, respectively.

His forearm design now included a thin separation around the elbow: the two combined section formed a hexagon with a green jewel set there.

The short section set on the rear half of the elbow was colored navy blue while the rest of the forearm was slightly brighter.

His boots' design was based upon that of his forearms: the soil was painted black and separated from the rest of the foot by a thin bright blue line.

The jetpack design had changed a bit, too, and it now included bright blue pieces connecting the upper right and left edges with the body: a curved red line was drawn half-way across there while the rest of the backpack looked identical to Rock Man's usual form.

_I gotta admit that this new "Cross Fusion" form brought upon by the previous PET, the PET III, is cool. The process is now smoother and some pieces come pre-assembled so no time is spent building them up. But we gotta move it, anyway, Saito – niisan._

_Sure. Let's move a move._

_Heh, heh, heh! That's the cherry niisan I like to hear to!_

_I know, Netto – kun._

"CF" Netto morphed his Rock Buster into a Vulcan and jumped out of the barricade and into the street: he used a 3D map to see the path to his destination.

_This map is useful: I wouldn't want to have to stop and decipher a printed map to locate my target._

_Guess so._

He soon reached the spot: it was a big square (which was totally wrecked and filled with remains of objects) filled with "Darkloids" (multiple Burner Men and others) which were trying to break through a defense line established around a warehouse building which seemed to be important.

_Let's blow them sky-high!_ Saito suggested.

"Battle Chip, Meteors!"

Meteors rained down from the skies, deleting many of the "Darkloids": given how they'd been focused on their assault then they had forgotten to properly cover their backs.

"Battle Chip, Flame Tower!"

A fire column appeared on the middle of the plaza and more "Darkloids" were deleted: the remaining ones ceased their assault and turned around as if to counterattack.

"Battle Chip, Tsunami!"

A giant _tsunami_ appeared and destroyed the last of the "Darkloids" before they could attack "CF" Netto.

"Unit 4, Beta Company: Status Report." The automated voice requested over "CF" Netto's radio set.

"Sector D – 3 is clear. I repeat: Clear."

"Good job. Rush to Sector B – 1: their leader is leading an assault on our HQ." The automated voice ordered.

"I'm on my way. Do I have reinforcements?" "CF" Netto asked.

"Yes. You do. Unit 3 is on his way there. ETA: Two minutes." The voice replied.

"Roger that. My ETA is three minutes."

"We estimate being able to hold our ground for a maximum of ten to fifteen minutes. Do hurry up."

"Roger, Command. Unit 4, Beta Company, Over."

_Let's hurry, Netto – kun!_

_I know that!_

"Dash Condor!"

"CF" Netto engaged a Dash Condor Battle Chip and used it to fly above the city while destroying the Viruses on his path with well-aimed Rock Buster shots: he soon spotted the HQ tower.

"… Neon Light!"

"Bright Beam!"

"Meteor!"

Flash Man and other "Darkloids" (especially Bright Men and Star Ment) were attacking the automated defenses consisting on machineguns, missile launchers and laser cannons: "CF" Netto jumped into the fray in complete silence and drew a Long Sword Battle Chip which he used to stab one Bright Man from behind.

"Kya~h!"

The others turned his attention to them, but, suddenly, a strange red indented blade cut off Flash Man's right arm and he looked at it with utter disbelief.

"What! My right hand! Guwra~h!"

Another five attacks cut him in pieces and he blew up as well: his comrades gasped in horror.

"Yo. Blood Shadow's come."

Blood Shadow appealed as being close to a meter and sixty tall: his main color of choice was red.

He sported black shades and a flock of messy reddish hair came out from behind the helmet given how it only covered the face and the front of the head: his ear-pads had two purple "V" letters drawn inside of them.

His armor had the purple letters "BS" engraved on the chest area while his legs were colored black and had two red stripes running down the legs' sides in a parallel manner.

His right forearm was covered by a device colored red coupled with a piece of it which was colored transparent red: a small indentation near the wrist had the same "BS" initials engraved there: and, where the hand would be, a large double-barreled shotgun emerged instead.

"Blood! Glad ya came." "CF" Netto greeted.

"Sure, Hikari – kun. Leave some of the fry to me."

"Mwah, hah, hah… It's time for some beating!"

"Sigma's come too!"

"Calling on Sigma – sama… COME AT FULL POWER!"

This Net Navi was about two meters tall and was colored jet black: a red spheroid could be seen set on his chest area and it seemed to be missing the armor over its mass.

His face had two red eyes and one shone brighter than the other: two horns, one of which was almost erased, were set on both sides of his head and added a "demonic" look to him.

Green data flows moved around his body and he held a massive black and green sword in his right hand which was easily over a meter tall.

Overall, he seemed to be tall and imposing.

"Yay! _Check it out_! Bright Beam!"

"Meteors!"

"Mwah, hah, hah. They tickle~!"

"Wha~t?"

"I-impossible~!"

"Failure Gang Blasts Off Again! Eat this!"

Sigma suddenly readied a pose by standing with his left side facing them and the sword aiming up and right: energy seemed to build up there: he suddenly swung his sword left.

"Ua~h!"

"Nya~h!"

The impact and energy were so big that the blow sent them flying at top speed towards the skies to quickly become out of sight.

"Mwah, hah, hah. See?" He told the others.

"Yeah, yeah. We see." They dully replied.

"The Synchro Trio?"

"No."

"Yo. Don't forget me either."

"Ah! Zero."

"Mwah, hah, hah… Zero's come…"

Zero was a different tale: his main body color was crimson red and his height was about the meter and eighty mark: his design was rather curious.

To begin with, his head had a large sapphire-colored dome encompassing it as seen from above: some kind of partial facial protection was built on the front: it was a pair of equally reddish "wings" extending NW and NE followed by two thin parallel fang-like ends running down the sides of the face: where the ear-pads would be at, a gray-colored "∅" symbol over a black background was drawn.

His eyes didn't have pupils to them and their irises were a threatening yellowish color: his face's "skin" was metallic in color and he did have a small nose yet his mouth was but a line drawn across it forming a trapeze in the center of the face: it didn't look like it could open and the "breathing" sound was emitted from inside of it.

His upper body had partial chest armor colored red over his blackened "skin" and looked more like a vest than armor: there was an inverted trapeze-shaped opening exposing the base of the neck and the center of the upper chest plus two round openings in the middle of the chest.

The armor ended by drawing a trapeze on its lower edge exposing the "skin" of the waistline: it did form a curve to protect the sides and read parts of the neck too with three small horizontal slits set in a column on the front parts of the neck protection.

The armor over his shoulders appealed as being knives while seen from the front: they had a thin metallic outer edge and the main color on them was red: they were thick and looked strong.

His arms' skin was black in color too while his hands were covered in the usual white "latex" most Navis had: two armlets were attached over the section of his arms extending from the elbows to the top of his hands. Each one had a mainly cylindrical form with red and black armor: the black armor was built of a stripped cylinder with the red armor over it: two circular bands kept it on place looping around the elbow and the wrist: the upper part had a diamond-shaped piece over the elbow plus a small sapphire over his hands.

There was a gap around the stomach area which was unshielded in the form of a cross: a pair of white "pants" began on the lower part of that gap and extended until the knees: these "pants" didn't cover the outwards-facing sides of his legs.

His knees had diamond-shaped pieces of armor with a thin vertical stripe across their center protecting them before the boots began: they were rather plain except for a set of three black bands slightly over the ankles of each foot: the thin soils of the boots were also colored black.

Last of all he had a mass of blonde hair spreading from behind his helmet and stopping inches from his ground: this hair spread open as a cape and ended in six pyramidal gaps between each end.

Overall, the Navi looked tall, threatening, and unique.

"Yeah… I wanted some hot boiling action too…" Zero admitted as he looked at a blade he had on his right forearm.

"Coming…" Sigma grinned.

"METTO~!"

A gigantic Mettool suddenly advanced towards them: the defenses opened fire but nothing seemed to affect the mobility of the enemy despite the blunt hits and all.

"It's time for the Boss Battle! Demon Rings!"

"Area Steal! Charged Shotgun Shot!"

"Program Advance! Hi Cannon, Triple Slot In! Giga Cannon!"

"Zero Saber! Hra~h!"

Sigma formed some thin blue rings which frizzled with electricity: they got attached to the giant Mettol's body and produced electrical discharges: Blood Shadow warped, landed atop the hard-hat, and placed his already loaded shotgun barrels there to shoot a discharge of plasma rounds: "CF" Netto formed the Giga Cannon Program Advance and attacked the forehead while Zero warped and began to cut through the air with the sword to form curved energy slices: all attacks opened some wounds on the giant Mettool but they didn't stop its advance.

"Shit. We need to divert it." "CF" Netto grumbled.

"Mwah, hah, hah… Don't worry, Hikari~… I've got the perfect trick: Poké Sweet! Not even that Mettool will be able to avoid being lured by their sweet scent into a Poké Spot somewhere in Orre~! Let's pick the "Rock Field Poké Spot"! Mwah, hah, hah!"

"Well. That could work... Did you rewrite the software?" Blood Shadow calmly asked of him.

"Sure I did, Bloody~ Shadowy~, my buddy~!"

"Fine, fine. Just move it." Zero told him.

"Yeah. The sooner we lure the guy away the better."

Sigma used some kind of hovering engines on his boots to float and took out a cake made of a gelatin-like substance and colored yellow: the Mettool looked at it and Sigma threw it across the air down an avenue heading for the sea: the Mettool began to run towards there.

"Now! Battle Chip, Ice Stage!"

The ground froze and the Mettool slid down the avenue until it ended up into the bay: it partly sunk there and the group took profit of the iced floor to slide down the avenue, jump into the air and head for them.

"Program Advance! Cannon, Hi Cannon, Mega Cannon! Slot In! Zeta Cannon!"

"Program Advance! Vulcan, Triple Slot In! Mugen Vulcan!"

"Demon Fire!"

"Zero Saber!"

"METTO~!"

The Mettool blew up and the group landed on the coastal avenue: they sighed in relief and then smiled.

"Well! Sigma! Gotta admit your idea was cool… Heh, heh, heh! Heh, heh, heh!" "CF" Netto grinned.

"Sure was!" Sigma grinned.

"It adds variety." Blood Shadow calmly replied.

"Guess so." Zero shrugged.

"Good work, Beta Company. Disband."

A buzzer rang out: the whole landscape changed into a blue haze surrounding a white light "portal".

"Let's go~!"

Energy could be seen flowing towards it across circuit boards which were spinning around the "space": they floated towards the "portal" and crossed through its boundary: everything became white.

"Mwah, hah, hah."

The next second, they were standing inside of a bare metallic room, many meters in width and height: a holographic screen popped out.

"We're back!" "CF" Netto grinned.

VR SIMULATION

LEVEL: 4

CLASS: C

NUMBER: 20 OF 25

TIME: 06: 17

RANK: B

USERS: BLOOD SHADOW, SIGMA, HIKARI NETTO, ROCK MAN, ZERO

HAVE A NICE DAY!

"Phew! I'm tired." Netto admitted as he released the "Cross Fusion" and picked back his Link PET.

"No wonder…" Zero stretched.

"Mwah, hah, hah… My customizing was a success."

"I'll admit that." Blood Shadow shrugged.

"So! Bloody~ Shadowy~! Are you ready to try out Dragon Hell's newest recipe? It'll beat Maha Jarama one of these days and he'll begin a burning competition against the guy~! Mwah, hah, hah… So?"

"That is not gonna happen. And I don't need to eat anyway."

"Then bring out the Anti Food Sword."

Netto slapped his forehead in defeat while Rock Man (projecting out of the Link PET using a small-scale hologram which was about half of Netto's head height long) also looked exasperated by his behavior.

"This guy… Well. I'm off. See ya."

"Take care!"

"Beware of Laika's snowy coffee~!"

"You don't butt into this."

"Yeah. Those food jokes are silly."

Netto left them to discuss and stepped into a wholly metallic corridor which had a curved shape.

The corridor was illuminated by fluorescent lights set on the ceiling.

Several labeled armored doors could be seen placed at both sides of it and some large arches were set every a hundred meters or so.

"To the elevator I go~…" He made up a rhyme.

"That rhyme's not so classical anymore." Rock Man muttered.

Netto reached an elevator and stepped inside: he pressed a button with the "DOCKING BAYS" label underneath of the "1ST DECK" button.

"And down goes the magical box!"

"Oh come on."

The elevator descended and he stepped out into a small hall where two armored doors were placed at the right and the left and were labeled "DOCKING BAY #7" and "DOCKING BAY #8" respectively.

"To 8 and 8 we go and 8 and 8 go to~…"

"And you said you hated Math." Rock Man looked skeptical.

"That ain't math, niisan! It's imagination! _Imagine_~!"

"Sure, sure… Loop-holes-guy…" Rock Man was unimpressed.

He headed for the door and it automatically slid to the right to allow him to enter a new room.

"The coolest room in Cool Things Land…!"

"Sigma's moods influence you TOO much."

"Heh, heh, heh!"

The room Netto stepped into had a unique design: the floor was just a giant platform suspended by steel columns on the borders.

The real floor, two meters below them, contained a set of fans which were currently stopped.

The whole room was about five or six meters tall and eight or ten meters wide.

"Yo! Omega."

"Hum. So? How'd it go like, Hikari?"

"Sigma came up with some edits."

"Guess I'll check them out…"

Omega was leaning his back next to a shuttle like the one he'd been waiting next to the previous day: the hatch was open and he was folding his arms while looking calm.

"So! Down to Down Land we go~?"

"JEEZ! Netto – kun! I can't stand randomness! Cyborg body or not, that doesn't change that I'm a Net Navi and everything around me has to be logical and have some reason to be like that! Randomness drives me mad because I can't get the point of it or why it has to be like it!" Rock Man suddenly protested.

"That annoyed face is cool, man."

"Are you bullying your own _ani_ or what, Netto – kun?"

"Well… That's…"

"Then stop with the silly rhymes already!"

"Sure, sure… Man. You lack imagination."

"I don't. I can't stand randomness."

"And why can Sigma can, then?"

"Sigma's another tale: he isn't so strict with his persona. But I'm strict with myself and I'll always be." Rock Man fumed.

"I must say that Rock Man's got an argument there." Omega calmly added without being surprised.

"Che. Alright. Down to Earth we go!"

"Alright. Come in."

Netto stepped into the cabin and sat down: he buckled the seat-belt and Omega came in, sealing the door: he sat on the pilot's seat and began to input commands.

"Let's go. Seal up bay, drain atmosphere, stabilize pressure, open docking bay doors…" He muttered.

Netto looked through the view-window: a large oval-shaped armored door was set on the south wall of the room, about two meters in front of them: Omega pressed some buttons and typed some commands into a LCD screen built on the control console: the doors in the docking bay sealed with a force field and the air was sucked out by the fans to equalize it to the vacuum of space.

"Cool. It always makes me feel excited despite that I've lost the count of how many times I've done this…" Netto admitted as he looked out through the window.

"Doesn't it? It seems to fit with my need to reflect and thing how simple things look from up here…"

The hatch in front of them opened and the shuttle slowly moved forward: once it had left some safety distance between the hatch and space then the shuttle ignited its drive and entered the atmosphere.

"Bring up the rear camera: I wanna see the HQ!"

"You want to see it so badly…" He shrugged.

"Heh, heh, heh. Wow, wow. As cool as always…!"

They looked at one holographic screen showing the view from a camera built on the tail of the craft: the whole HQ was visible.

The gigantic spacecraft had a main dome-shaped body with a small dome-shaped body built atop the first: the first dome's base was rather thick and large: some hatches could be seen on the sides of the circle which obviously were the docking bays.

Some spires which looked like they were made of glass were set on the first dome's surface to be right above the docking bays: the spires had three rings built around them along with a glass sphere on top of them.

There also were some rectangular view windows set above the spaces between each docking bay.

"Bye, Subspace HQ!"

"By the way, Omega… Did you figure out anything while we were there regarding the villain?" Rock Man asked.

"Not much… We're still pending to figure out what the stolen data was about: the Army keeps on being stubborn. Commissioner Kifune has made an official request but they've turned him down in a very rude manner so now the guys at Washington are about to have the CO's head in a silver platter for wanting to annoy Japan." He sighed.

"Man. I know Japan did bad things in WWII and all but… That's over 60 years ago by now."

"Yeah. And the guy didn't take part on that because they're not even 60 yet so… Some kind of arrogance and pride cocktail… Come to these ends I'm afraid we'll have to go fetch it ourselves… But don't tell "Octopus – han", the hacker you're buddies with… It's risky. We'll do it since we're an independent organization non-affiliated to any government…"

"Alright... Man. There's a psycho villain out there and instead of trying to help figure out what they're after they only come up with rude behavior instead… They're asking for trouble." Netto rolled his eyes.

"Sure thing…" Rock Man sighed.

12:33 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Here we are. The usual car is there."

"Alright. See you around."

"Bye!"

"Bye."

The shuttle landed inside of the warehouse and Netto stepped out: Omega sealed the hatch up and the thing flew skywards without any visible propulsion system: Netto headed outside where the car of the previous day was waiting: he climbed into the rear central seat and buckled the seat-belt while it moved out.

"Netto – kun. Enzan – kun's ringing."

"Enzan? True. We hadn't heard of him for some days."

"Netto! Are you alright? I got told what happened yesterday." Enzan showed up onscreen.

"I'm alright, Enzan."

"Phew. Laika and I were concerned."

"Laika's in Japan? When did he arrive?"

"Two days ago."

"So, Rock Man… You'll be alright?" Blues asked.

"Don't worry, _Buruusu_. I'm a rock."

"Yeah. True." He smiled.

"Let that guy come up with anything they want: we'll smash it to dust and then the guy does down too." Netto grinned.

"Hmpf. That's more like you, Netto."

"Take care, Saito."

"Thanks, _Buruusu_… If we join forces then… That guy stands no chance!"


	5. Chapter 5: The kitty has fled

**Chapter 5: "The troublesome kitty has fled"**

16:46 PM (Japan Time), Wednesday June the 21st…

"… Good morning, gentlemen."

"Good morning, Denpa – san."

"Take a seat."

"Thank you."

"So?"

Netto and Saito stepped into an office room with views to the city which had a desk with a laptop set atop it, three chairs, and the entry/exit door on the south wall.

There was a man on his mid 20s sitting behind the desk and looking about a meter and eighty tall.

He had short brown hair and his eyes' irises were brown: slight remains of a recent shaving could be spotted on his face too.

He wore a white shirt, a purplish tie, pants and brown shoes: he also had reading glasses on.

"Well. Omega contacted us: they finally got the data but, when decoding it, they found that it was incomprehensible despite being written in Alphabet! They took a while to realize each word had been spelled backwards and, when they applied an algorithm, they found out it was a list of programs, personnel and materiel about "Gospel"…" Netto began.

"Which was seemingly handed over by Wily to someone and that "someone" then forwarded it to a server: yet it appeared that that CO guy illegally picked it off because he wanted to brag about having gotten the data by capturing Wily: and thus he'd gain an ascent but it was soon found out because of his sloppy hacking methods… And as a punishment he's been denied any ascent… People can be so greedy, really…"

"Hum. So maybe he intends to reuse some building or facility which "Gospel" used to have or some scrapped project…"

"Speaking of "Gospel", the survivor Navis, Air Man and the Cut Man Brothers… They have been witnessed there and there over these two and a half years since their defeat… But they're not dangerous: Air Man is without an Operator and can't do much anyway…"

"They weren't THAT competent either." Saito smiled.

"Hum. Maybe it's but a red herring…"

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

A man came in: he was on his forties and appealed to be slightly taller than the man named "Denpa".

His hair was blonde and neatly combed his face was clean shaven and he seemed to be calm enough.

He was dressed in a gray trench overcoat, a black sports suit and pants along with brown shoes.

He had sunglasses on, though.

"Chief Lezareno. Has something happened?"

"Yes, Mr. Denpa… The troublesome kitty has fled."

"Kitty?" Mr. Denpa frowned.

"Oozono Yuriko." He announced.

"Yuriko! Regal's partner?" Both gasped.

"The same one… They were still serving prison for their crimes of illegally distributing "Dark Chips" and also attacking Police Navis and a "Net Savior" Navi plus impersonation and damage to a storage building's systems and to the Sea Tower…" He listed.

"And by "fled"… Yoru Yami has rescued her?" Mr. Denpa sighed.

"Yes. It'd seem he wants her to be their agent…"

"Mariko – sensei will get sad…" Netto muttered.

"Yeah… To think she'd found out her sister was still alive after 15 years but won't try to atone for their sins…" Saito sighed too.

"I know."

"So… A "Dimensional Converter", huh?" Mr. Denpa deduced.

"Correct. All lights on the prison went out and the AC went mad too because some "Onigoori" Pokémon had been released into the system, given infinite PP for "Blizzard", "Freezing Beam", "Absolute Zero" and "Chilling Wind"… The Precision for each was set at 100 points and their HP at 284 HP because they were Level 100 too… A total hack." He summed up with a shrug.

"Lovely. The whole place must've become as cold as Antarctica."

"Well… Only the Cyber World was affected and they're just starting to melt the ice… They had to contain a major break-out attempt by some inmates on the lunch court… And by the time lights came back in she was gone from her cell… The storage building where their civilian clothes had been stored at had been broken in by Freeze Man in person… And they then dropped by the Navi Prison and picked Needle Man's PET II… Back when they were imprisoned, the PET III didn't exist either so…"

"So the guy will grant her a new Link PET too…" Netto calmly deduced without being surprised.

"Lovely." Saito sighed.

"I know. Another strike at us because we lowered the guard… But it couldn't be helped after 2 years in which nothing important has happened so…" Lezareno sighed as well.

He suddenly took out a cell-phone from his jacket's right pocket and walked out of the room, closing the door.

"Well. I'll forward this info to Mr. Sponsor. Be careful, gentlemen."

"Alright. Goodbye, Denpa – san."

"What a week! What's going to happen next?"

16:58 PM (Japan Time)…

"… He~h… So this is the Link PET… Can't say it looks bad… And this hologram thing is cool, Boss…"

"Shah, shah, shah! What's our job? We cut in clean and spiky!"

"Heh, heh, heh… No need to rush…"

Oozono Yuriko (clad in her usual clothes) was sitting in a red leather armchair somewhere and looking at a purple and black Link PET with Needle Man's emblem on it: she was amused and Needle Man looked as cocky as always.

"Fine. So… What's the catch?"

She looked in front of her: Dr. Yoru's figure could be barely spotted since he seemed to have come up with some trick to make the nearby fireplace's light not illuminate him too much: a tea-table was set between both armchairs too.

"To continue where "Nebula" left at… Spread terror and fear amongst those pitiful humans… And rule over them…"

"Good! I needed some thrill." She grinned.

"Shah, shah, shah! And I get to beat Rock Man?"

"You're welcome to try, Mr. Needle Man. But it won't be easy: and they now have plenty of "Vaccine Chips" with advanced capabilities to adapt themselves to any variant of the "Dark Chips"… So not even a massive dose of "Dark Chips" even though you're immune to their side-effects would help you out…" He warned.

"Aw man! Shah, shah, shah! Well. It can't be helped. I'm totally rusted anyway… And having to work on Cyber World repairs and maintenance wasn't fit for me either…"

"You put up quite a show to get me outta there."

"A display of my power… You may call me a fan of rip-offs but that's good because they can't expect that to begin with."

"That's clever, yeah. So… What happened with the bad boys back then? I mean Hikari Netto and Rock Man…"

"Oh. Forte kept them hostage for some days while trying to find multiple ways for them to confess the trick behind Rock Man's "anomaly" which Dr. Regal detected… He was almost caught several times but always managed to run off… In the end he figured it out but since he'd realize he couldn't possibly full absorb the power of Rock Man's "Ultimate Program" then he fled. He created a new personality named "Shirakami" inside of Rock Man and then he took over when they used a "Dark Chip" Laser Man had prepared…"

"I'd heard something about Laser Man being busted, yeah. And why didn't the "Cybernetic God" ever appear?"

"Vadous is to blame: the guy used his own Time-Space technology to open a gateway to the depths of the Milky Way and kicked them them into its insides: they'll take TENS OF MILLENIA to reach us again: their comet can't travel through "hyper-space" after all… But the guy surely won't give a crap: they've lived for hundreds of millions of years already… Another few tens of millennia won't mark any difference…"

"I see! But what happened when a worldwide "Dimensional Area" formed twice over the planet? That was "Regal Tower"?"

"No. "Regal Tower" was sabotaged by Vadous and is rusting away on the construction site: it never got to be completed past the 87% stage. Those two spoiled kids used an old Wily project…"

"Ah! The "World Defense Shield" AKA "Dimensional Area Facility"… Father did tell us about that: his second greatest failure after the "Spectrum Project"… I'm surprised he gave up all "evil" play and now wanders around as a vagabond… But Father is Father and I am who I am. I'll gladly pledge loyalty to you, Boss." She shrugged.

"Good. I expect no less, Ms. Yuriko."

"Say… Who exactly is this "Vadous" guy? I've heard some rumors about him being linked to the "Secret Empire" deal of some time ago…"

"Vadous! Yeah. See… There were 3 "Admin" guys there. I, Vadous, and a third man… The two of them got "soft" and began to babble about "moral" and whatever so they betrayed Ice Queen – sama. But I remain loyal to that person. The guy has contacts and influences. But not even those guys can locate us. Heh, heh, heh… Heh, heh, heh…"

"Hmpf… Good, good, Boss… I like that tone."

"Shah, shah, shah! Heh, heh, heh!"

"Ah! Shade Man… Why hasn't he tried to do anything? Or was he deleted hence why we've heard nothing?"

"Shade Man! Hah! No. Vadous was too "soft" to just delete the guy and instead sealed them in an unbreakable grave in the "castle" basement: they're still there. Guess the guy wants Shade Man to feel the consequences of trying to exterminate humanity on the flesh." Dr. Yoru formed a smug grin.

"Hmpf… Yeah… They're too soft, really…"

"Boss. I haven't been able to locate those guys: will we go for the B Plan instead?" Freeze Man walked in from behind Dr. Yoru.

"Sure. Rumble 'em."

"Hmpf… Heh, heh, heh… Yes… They need to rumble, yes…"

"Send them some frozen nightmares."

"Delighted… They'll have a _freezing_ summer…"

Freeze Man chuckled under his breath and headed back into the blackness while Dr. Yoru stood up.

"Well. I've got work to do. Do as you like. Your first missions will soon come: go meet the new staff too."

"Delighted, Boss."

"Shah, shah, shah! Let's rumble and shake!"

_Hmpf… Just you wait! _Kyoudai_… I'll overcome you lowlife! Hah, hah, hah!_

18:28 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Yo. Laika."

"Raoul. How's everything like?"

"Fine. Any news…?"

"Not much."

Raoul and Laika met in the public gardens but Laika looked slightly exasperated at not having too much information: Raoul closed his eyes and brought the right hand to his chin.

"Hum. But! Given how these rascals intend to imitate "Nebula"… They'll bring out the "Darkloids" again and this time they won't be cannon fodder like those two improvised…" He muttered.

"I hadn't thought of that, I must admit."

"And maybe they want to throw us off by bringing up some unexpected enemies too… As long as they aren't as hellish as those "gel soldier" things then I don't mind what they throw at me." Thunder Man was discussing with Search Man.

"I feel the same… Maybe they'll rather throw some Pocket Monsters at us if we take into account what happened at the prison not even 12 hours ago… I shouldn't have a weakness because I don't think I fit in any of the 16 Types… Well… Maybe they'd label me "Normal" Type and the problem is that Normal has no Type advantage over others: I should be wary of "Fighting" Type enemies…" Search Man replied.

"Huh? Say… There's a purple dot on your shadow, Search Man… Is it a trap of those guys or some lurking enemy?"

"… Shadow Man. Come out already. That trick doesn't work on me and you know it by now…"

"Heh, heh, heh… Calling on Shadow Man… I've got some info: the "Reverse Cyber World" is a death trap. Hell, Dialga, Palkia and Giratina are patrolling different sectors along with Viruses having Battle Chip Data!"

"What! Viruses which have Battle Chip Data…?" Search Man gasped in surprise.

"What kind?"

"Che ! The most annoying! Recover, Invisible, Panel Out, Area Steal, Met Guard… And their HP is over 250 HP and close to 300!"

"Shit. They haven't been wasting their time." Laika hissed.

"No. I guess this is but a portion of what the guy has been up to during these 2 years… The rip-offs can be dealt with if you know their weaknesses, but if Viruses began to work in teams by robbing you space and assaulting you at the same time then we're in deep trouble." Dark Miyabi warned as he walked over to them.

"Hello there. I heard there was trouble."

"Ah. Detective Misaki."

"Oh. So you're Misaki…"

Detective Misaki walked over to them while carrying his purplish Link PET with Prism Man's emblem on it.

"Prism Man. It's been a while."

"True, Search Man. I've been scouting the warehouse district: too quiet and too empty. It used to have more activity: it seems to have relocated all of a sudden…" Prism Man reported.

"Another trap…" Miyabi guessed.

"Hum. Trap there, over there and also over there… That means that… Trap Man's disciples are at work." Shadow Man tried to come up with something to ease the tension.

"At least you didn't come up with that weird word." Miyabi dully muttered while slightly lifting his right eyebrow.

"I don't feel like it."

"Sure. We didn't gather just to discuss that."

"Huh? Laika – sama: a mail, sir… It comes from "OK Kyoto gmail jp" and it reads the following… "Are you one step ahead of Enzan?"…"

"One step ahead of Enzan…? In WHAT…?" He wondered.

"… The email address is a fake, it'd seem… It's Enzan's own email address which seems to have been hijacked and the ID tag altered… Whoever sent this was no grunt or imbecile…"

"Hum. Well… Weird… But we can worry about that later."

"Huh? Detective Misaki. A mail from "OK Tokyo gmail jp"… It reads "Beware of Superintendent Manabe being at two places at the same time!"… What? It's a hint of the enemy's future strategy?" Prism Man read before wondering aloud.

"Oi! Raoul! Mail from "OK Oosaka gmail jp"… It asks "Are you gonna sweep the disco hall with the rookies on it?"… Oh crap!"

"Oho, oho and OHO! _Go! Masked Lighting Man! Beat 'em!_" Raoul suddenly began to practice some kind of dance.

"Miyabi… A mail from "OK Hokkaido gmail jp"… It asks "Have you found the Lord's container? Let the animals guide you, oh wise one." … What the heck is this?" Shadow Man grumbled.

"A Lord's container…? Well…" Miyabi trailed off.

"Laika – sama… And, as before, all of these are other people's emails which have been hijacked… Hikari Netto's, Sakurai Meiru's and Ayanokouji Yaito's as well, sir… Someone is in the mood to pull jokes: I wouldn't be surprised it if it's "Octopus – han", the hacker…"

"Could be..." Laika shrugged.

"Hmpf. I'm off to hunting stray thugs."

"I'll go check what's waiting on the warehouse district."

"Leave the underground up to me… I'll sweep and beat them!"

"Good! Let's go! We won't be intimidated so easily, you villains!"

09:44 AM (Iceland Time)…

"… Ah! _Le gredin_! The _gredin_ showed up, _Monsieur _Vadous?"

"_Oui_, _Monsieur Le Doctor _Spimer… Took their time but…"

A man was speaking over a phone.

The man looked on his late twenties or early thirties: he could be over a meter and eighty tall too.

His hair was combed in a neat manner and it was colored in an orange-like coloring while his eyes' irises were blue.

The man currently wore a white lab coat over a shirt, brown pants and shoes and he had reading glasses on.

The man was currently sitting in red leather armchair placed behind a polished wood desk which had a closed laptop on top of it as well as an interphone system: the desk also contained several drawers and there were several papers piled in the top left-hand corner: a pot with several pencils and pens was placed nearby too.

There were two leather armchairs most likely reserved for visits in front of the desk.

The room itself looked like an office: it had a set of five bookcases which occupied the whole length of the north wall.

The left wall was largely bare except for a custom-made light support design and an air duct cover.

The right wall had another identical light and a canvas of the Eiffel Tower.

The south wall just had the entry/exit mahogany door.

"Ah! _Mon Dieu_! Torturing teenagers…! What a barbarian!" The man named Spimer cursed.

"Yes. And he had the smugness to email us with a fake address to add that it was a system the French had come up with."

"So he wanted to shun me at the same time? _Merde alons_!"

"I wanted to request of you, sir, if you could use your contacts in the French secret service: Wily apparently had some influences over there too and they could be useful to try to figure out any scrapped project he might've come up with or any of those freelancers did… There were several hackers involved in the "storm" which Internet City suffered shortly after its opening…" Vadous requested.

"Don't mention it, Mr. Vadous. As the leader of the "Council of Armies"… I like to help my fellow associates when in trouble. I'll tell Colonel Morgan to send the three agents to look for clues." Dr. Spimer replied.

"I have no problems with that. Have a nice day. _Au revoir_."

"_Au revoir, messier _Vadous."

Dr. Spimer placed the wireless phone on its base: he leant back on the chair and sighed.

"What madness."

He took out the glasses and wiped them clean with a handkerchief before he pressed a button labeled "1" set on the interphone system integrated with his desk: a red LED placed on top of it turned on to signal that the device was working.

"Communications Center: patch me to Colonel Morgan." He requested.

"Roger, sir."

There was a series of quick pulses and the call got patched.

"Colonel Morgan is ready for action, sir!" A voice with a thick Texas accent announced.

"Colonel. I have a little job for your three agents." Dr. Spimer went straight to the point.

"Tell me, sir."

"I'll send you a list of old "Gospel" assets… You must check them out and try to see if there are any leads to the whereabouts of Yoru Yami and their gang: the sooner we find a lead the better. Top priority!"

"Roger, sir. I need _ya_ for the Ameroupe Army!"

"The old WWII recruiting poster, huh… Good luck."

"Thank you, sir."

Dr. Spimer pressed the button again and cancelled the call: he put his glasses back on and stood up.

"Well. Back to work…"

Dr. Spimer switched off the interphone before he stood up and walked towards the middle bookcase.

"Aha-hah."

He tried pulling out a rather thick book but it only came out partly in an inclined position: there was a click sound followed by a low hum sound as the bookcase moved backwards into an opening following some rails on the ground and disappeared into the right, revealing an opening leading into a metallic corridor illuminated with fluorescent tubes.

"_Voilà_." Dr. Spimer muttered with a smirk on his face.

He stepped inside and pressed a switch on the wall to make the entrance close up: he headed up the corridor and hummed a tune.

"I'm a bit fond of secret passages and all… Heh, heh, heh. Well. So this time around we have to deal with a nefarious criminal… But they aren't invincible: that's what we mustn't forget. The "WWW", "Gospel" and "Nebula" looked difficult to tackle but we did it nevertheless."

He walked past a door which was labeled "CHANGING ROOM" and headed for two security gates locked and controlled by a panel close by: he pressed his open palm over the panel and a green LED turned on as the doors opened outwards.

"This is it: my _sancta sanctorum_… Only two persons are allowed inside of this place: our private research lab… Filled with technology which would marvel the public out there… But it isn't ready yet: so wait for it."

_Heh, heh… Yoru Yami… You'll regret challenging US… Dearly! My word! _


	6. Chapter 6: Revival

**Chapter 6: Revival**

10:07 AM (Japan Time), Saturday June the 24th…

"… Zzzz… Zzzz… Go…! "Pikachuu"! Heh, heh… "100,000 Volts"!"

"Mwah, hah, hah! I'm Sakaki and my "Sidon" uses "Earthquake"!"

"Uwa~h! I lost! Gotta hurry to the PKMN center…!"

THUD!

"Heh, heh, heh!"

"O~w…"

Netto fell from his bed and scratched his head before he spotted Saito standing next to the computer and the alarm clock.

10:09 AM

"It's already ten o'clock!"

"Catching up, sleepyhead? You better get moving or I'll tickle you." Saito told him with a grin on his face.

"Yikes!"

Netto stood up, rummaged the cupboard and dressed at mad speed.

"Heh, heh, heh."

He arranged the bed and ran downstairs while Saito smiled: Netto's PET rang at that moment so he picked it up.

"Hey. Davis."

"Yo. Saito."

"Any news…?"

"Not much… Daniel came late again to the meeting but…"

"Daniel? One of your companions…?"

"Oh yeah. Daniel Komero, pro wrestler…"

"And he has the habit of being late for the meetings?"

"Yeah. Dunno why, though…"

"How many of you are there?"

"Eh… Wait a min… Hum… 10 of us…" Davis recalled.

"10! Well! That's not bad number either."

"The only thing we've managed to find is a trail of the guy about 5 months ago when he was in Angola… He used up to 3 different IDs… And a different disguise each time too…"

"Speaking of disguises, what became of Vincent "Red", the Mexican guy who'd been in the CIA?" Saito suddenly recalled.

"Oh. _Vicente el "Rojo"_, huh? He got released about two months ago and is in Mexico City doing what he's good at: being a freelancer."

"What was the tale with the guy?"

"Well! We read the report about that. It turned out that Vincent had been leaking info to the Sharo secret services. Of course: everyone ran hysterical with the "red threat" and kicked him out along with his buddy the novice interpreter." Davis explained.

"Did you find anything in the Reverse Cyber World?"

"Shadow Man told us: Viruses with Battle Chip data, Dialga, Palkia and Giratina… It's a death trap so we've sealed up the access pit near the Akihara Hospital… We don't want anyone to fall there."

"Say! Speaking of the Reverse Cyber World… What about "Spectrum"? If the guy has the "Wily Program" then he only needs to pick up the "Hikari Tadashi Program" to turn that thing on." Saito warned.

"Oh shit. We'd forgotten about that thing."

"But wait… That wouldn't benefit Anaya Maria, right? I mean: she wouldn't have a world to rule to begin with…"

"Good point. So he might try using it as an empty threat."

"Or as a deterrent…"

"Could be, too… The "Dimensional Area Facility" lacks a power system and Vadous made sure to turn it into scrap so rebuilding one would take time and lot of effort and can't be done so discreetly… He's stuffed sensors resistant to EMPs all over the place so we'll know if someone tries to come and turn the place on again…" Davis recalled.

"Good. They won't catch us with the pants down!"

"Nope. Vadous hasn't been sitting idle these two years."

"Did we ever figure out the true name of the "Cybernetic God"?" Saito tried asking.

"I'm afraid not. But that's not too important by now, I'd say. The guy can't come back to Earth. No matter how hard they try, that comet thing wasn't designed for high-speed travel and I doubt it can use "Hyper-space": else they'd already reached Earth time ago." Davis argued back.

"Good point, yeah."

"By the way… Where's Netto at?"

"He'd overslept so he ran downstairs to have breakfast…"

"I see. Charles can be a bit lazy from time to time too. But now that I can materialize I can pull his ears." Davis grinned.

"Yeah. I used to do that with Netto – kun too."

"No wonder."

"So? Can you tell me more about you guys?"

"Sure. The "moderator", so as to say, of all debates, is Commander Alamantz, from Texas… He's descendant of an Indian couple who'd emigrated there… A man on his 50s… He was very friendly with Charles' dad… He's got some good instincts when it comes to planning something or discovering things… He doesn't trust first impressions."

"And he questions it and ends up finding a weak spot…"

"In essence. Then we've got Captain Fred Sommerston. He's Japanese but his father is a German… He's a good driver and used to take part on some races in Germany… On his late 30s… He looks up to Captain Falcon of the _F-Zero_ games and even sports a helmet with shades."

"Whoa. An _F-Zero_ games fan… Cool." Saito whistled.

"Ain't it? Well. To keep on… Senator Marius Pingole… He's got an Italian mother and he's fluid in Italian… He usually investigates any Mafia – related thing because his Italian helps him trick others into believing he's a collaborator… On his early 30s, about 3 or 4 years older than Charles or me…"

"You've got some internationality, eh, Dave?"

"Please… That of "Dave" is a joke by Charlie~ Team."

"So you've got your respective joke nicknames, eh?"

"Sure we do. Anyway… Senator McIrranay, Scottish descendant… He was in the SAS and then left… He's good at analyzing guns and such he's a ballistic expert… Mid-20s…"

"Of course: one must know the type of gun used because it can provide a link to the culprit…"

"Senator Lopez… Come from Argentina… On his late 20s… He's skilled in economy so he helps run the budgets and all…"

"Of course: someone gotta manage that…"

"Senator Kaygon… Japanese citizen… On his mid-30s… He's good at fighting and such so he investigates fighting clubs because some of them tend to be involved in some deal or another…"

"Fighting Man must be sponsoring them…"

"Daniel Komero: early 30s… Japanese citizen too… A good wrestler… He teams with Kaygon. And Patrick Nokay: he kind of acts as my secretary but he generally tends to take care of the archive and the reports… 18…"

"Cool. And that makes 10, right?"

"Sure. Oho. Wait a min… Charlie~! Mr. Leo wants his Snatch Machine back or else he'll come with a re-vengeance~!"

"By all the devils! I know I'm a fan of _Pokémon Colosseum_ and that I slightly changed my look to those of Leo but…! I'm fed up with that joke, Dave! Go discuss with HAL 9000 why won't the antenna work!" Charles grumbled off-screen.

Saito was barely holding back a giggle by now.

"Did ya forget the Master Ball under the sofa~? Else you won't be able to catch the "Dark" Bangiras which Wardack has!"

"By all the morons! Leave me in peace! I'm reviewing Shadow Man's recording against those Viruses with Battle Chip Data!"

"I know how to beat them!"

"Oh yeah? Illuminate me, Mr. Smart!"

"Simple! Bring out the "Dark" Metagross and use "Dark Attack" over and over again on them to blow them up!"

"I prefer the techniques introduced in _Pokémon XD Dark Wind: Dark Lugia_! They were more diverse!"

"Diverse Man inspired Genius Sonority~!"

"Whatever the ever! We'll see if you find it funny to be surrounded by Viruses having as much as 300 HP and being able to corner you and attack you in a coordinated team-work effort!" Charles fumed.

"Hum. So they're no small fry…" Saito calmly muttered.

"Ahem, ahem! Himeguma, Pochiena, Lediba, Delbil, Tamazarashi, Yajiron, Merriep, Gokurin, Taneboo, Itomaru, Donmel, Kibania, Kinokoko, Enekoko… Levels 11~18…" He listed.

"I know: all the "Dark Pokémon" you can snatch until you complete the Shadow Laboratory Chapter!" Charles was unimpressed.

"And we did evolve Ibuui into Showers!"

"I know! Now go visit Shadow Admin Labrina and go with her on a date: bring her to the cinema to watch some random movie~! I need to concentrate on how to beat those guys if we wanna explore the "Reverse Cyber World"! It has multiple entries and exits!"

"Biriridama, Manokushita, Rokon, Yowamaru, Raltos, Kucheat, Yukiwarashi, Kunugidama, Neiti, Roselia, Nyarth, Urimuu, Onisuzume, Betbeter, Pawou, Lunatone… Levels 18~25…"

"Yeah, I know! Almost all of those are to be found during the "Fenes City Chapter"!"

"Zangoose, Nosepass, Togepi, Paras, Gardie, Shelder, Spear, Pidgeon, Monjara, Butterfree, Rarecoil, Morphon, Utsudon, Arbok, Okorizaru and Sleeper… Levels 25~34…"

"I KNOW! Starting at the _SS Libra_ visit and ending at the "Secret Factory Chapter"…! GO TUNA!"

"Heh, heh, heh! Not yet, Charlie~… Golduck, Yamirami, Dodrio, Ratta, Kamonegi, Tyltaltis, Garura, Jupetta, Boober, Kailios, Gallop, Magcargo, Ebiwalar, Sawamular, Beroringa, Strike, Lucky, Solrock, Starmie, Oosubame, Eleboo, Kabigon, Nyorobon, Barrierd, Dugtrio, Raibolt, Boomander, Garagara, Lapras… Levels 33~50!"

"Those are all before the final battle with "Shadow Leader Deathgold", I know, Dave~!"

"More, more and MORE~! Lugia – sama, Saidon, Fire, Freezer, Thunder, Kentauros, Nassy! Levels 46 or 50!"

"I knew that, hell! Deathgold's FULL "Dark" Team! If you "Snatch" them all then he has a replacement team ready!"

"And Kairyuu! Ta-dan! Level 55! Mirror B. has it on the Aoiport Lighthouse and it's the last of all "Dark Pokémon" in the game~!" Davis finished with a broad, broad grin.

"You done with the SHOW…?"

"Guess so."

"Oi, Saito – niisan! The TV's acting weird!"

"What?"

"Oi, Davis! You're not gonna tell me Netto and Saito were listening! You're sneaky!" Charles grumbled.

"Whoa. Davis came?"

"I'll explain later. What's with the TV?"

"It suddenly got filled with static: I called Meiru – chan and she says her TV is acting weird too. It'd seem a strong "noise" burst has been inserted into the DNN's wavelength…" Netto reported.

"Let's go check it out."

"Oi, Charlie~ Team! _Check it out_!"

"GRTJFX! Alright, Dave!"

Saito followed Netto downstairs and saw that the TV was indeed filled with static: it suddenly cleared to reveal what seemed to be the MGM logo but the letters on the banner had been replaced by "NEO GOSPEL INC." and the lion had been painted purple: it roared.

"W-whoa!" Both gasped.

The image then yielded to a figure covered in a black robe which included a hood: the hood hid most of their face but the nose and jaw could be seen: their arms were stretched upwards while the robe was plain and had not decoration whatsoever.

"Good morning, you herds of fools! My name is Dr. Yoru Yami! Heir to the "Secret Empire" and to the great, supreme and magnificent IQ – sama: the rightful ruler of the "Secret Empire"!"

"Dr. Yoru…!" Both gasped.

"What's this about? Easy, you heard of fools! By the will of IQ – sama I will make this world be filled with terror and confusion… Through the work of "Neo Gospel Inc." but you can skip the "Inc."…"

"N-Neo Gospel…!"

"So…! Then…! You! "Net Saviors"! "Council of Armies"! "Subspace"! "Cypher"! "Justice Council"! Lone wolves…! You'd be better off writing your wills…! Because our power will be overwhelmingly high and you lowlifes stand ZERO chances! Put up a nice struggle for the cameras before you die~! Mwah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, ha~h!"

The image suddenly got filled with static before a pale Midorikawa Kero reappeared there while looking at something at her right.

"Kami – sama! D-did you see it, ladies and gentlemen? What fright! They seem to want to challenge several organizations at the same time and we get the feeling that this was no practical joke!"

"Sure as Hell wasn't…!" Netto growled.

"Damn it. We should've seen it coming!" Saito cursed.

"And they had the guts to show up on TV and declare war on all of the "good guys" at the same time… What guts!"

"Yeah… Our summer is spoiled by now. We can't complain, though: we had a totally uneventful summer last year and we did get to enjoy the August and September months of the year 2005 despite all which had happened back then…" Saito rolled his eyes.

"So trouble appeared again…!" Haruka muttered.

"Yeah. Sadly enough…" Netto sighed.

"Not like we could anything to prevent it…"

"I see… Take care, you two."

"Yeah. We know, Mama."

"We've grown: we'll be more careful. But we've got more allies by now too: they'll help us out, Mama."

"Alright, dears…"

"We're just going upstairs."

They headed back upstairs and spotted Davis still in the PET's screen: he looked resigned and slightly defeated while Charles was cursing something on his end of the line.

"How lovely. What now?" Saito asked.

"We'll have to fight back whatever they throw at us, I guess…"

"Yeah. But that "whatever" might include rip-offs too…"

"As long as they don't bring out REX…"

"REX?"

"Metal Gear REX… Walking nuclear mobile tank which can use a rail-gun to shoot a stealth bunker-piercing warhead… Have a look."

Davis brought up a photo and both twins gasped.

"T-that's…! Shirakami had recreated that thing and its room in a destroyed state when we confronted the guy inside of the "consciousness world" two years ago… So that's what it was!" Netto gasped.

"Metal Gear REX…"

"Yeah. Guess he picked the part after which the ra-dome is destroyed and the thing has been damaged from the inside…"

"Ra-dome? Short for radar dome…?" Saito guessed.

"Yeah. It contains the sensors which allow the pilot to see because the cabin is hermetically sealed. But if those are blinded then the pilot has to go by his or her own eyes and open up… And then the inner components are vulnerable to STINGER missiles… That's the strategy to defeat this huge thing… Luckily it never got to shoot the head because it didn't make it out of the storage building in the first place…"

"Phew."

"Incidentally, those guys Yoru ripped off… They were the FOXHOUND renegade members, "Sons of Big Boss", who intended to use that thing to force the government to yield to their demands…"

"Yikes. And the talk about keys and…?"

"That of Shadow Man was meant to stand for a cyborg _ninja_ guy who was half-crazy… The talk about genome was about some guy named "Big Boss"… And the "keys" were an emergency system to stop the activation of Metal Gear so they wanted to know how they worked to prevent that from happening… That point in the game is critical: if you endure it then you get the "good" ending but if you give up then you get the "bad" ending… If you're not quick on escaping the cell then it might repeat as much as another two times…" Davis detailed.

"Another two times…!" Both gasped in horror.

"I know. Luckily the freak had enough with once."

"I wouldn't be surprised if the freak materialized that next."

"I wouldn't either: if the guy looks up to MGS then there's a lot more stuff the guy could rip off and use to give us TROUBLE."

"Ah the freak! Ah the rascal! Ah the smug guy!" Charles was cursing.

"Charlie~… Go pilot the chopper."

"The chopper…?"

"I just saw an ad for a private chopper pilot for hire named Charlie Airstar and his Navi Gyro Man… Maybe we could hire them if we need to displace across the city and want to avoid a traffic jam in the city center…"

"Fine. As long as they don't try to pull lame puns on me…!"

"Cool it down, man."

"I wanna boil their smug smile away!"

"How do you boil a smug smile away to begin with?"

"Dunno!"

"No good, no good…" Netto rolled his eyes.

"So… "Neo Gospel", huh… You want war: you'll have war…!"

02:04 AM (Iceland Time)…

"… I stay up late working on another project and then when I satellite-tune into the DNN to check out the Japanese news… Zap!"

"I know, sir. I saw it, sir."

"_Merde alons_! _Le gredin_!"

BLAM!

Dr. Spimer brought both fists down on his desk while a man stood firm in front of the desk.

This man could be on his 40s and over a meter and ninety tall.

He had dense black beard and hair plus a moustache: his eyes' irises were blue in coloring.

He wore green military clothes, a cap and boots plus a "Colonel" badge to indicate his rank.

"If it's such a fearsome man we're talking about then…"

"I know. This could turn deadly. And he'll be coming for us, too. Luckily I'd already requested Mr. Vadous to lend me materialization technology and some programs to train stronger Security Navis. The "S" Series robots will also contribute to counter any attack, Colonel Morgan."

"Alright, sir."

"You're dismissed: sorry to make such a fool of myself."

"No, sir. It's perfectly normal, sir. You're a normal person, sir."

"You're right, Colonel…" He sighed.

Colonel Morgan came out and closed the mahogany door behind him: it had a label reading "Dr. Spimer's Office" set on it but apart from that it was largely unadorned.

"So. "Neo Gospel"… Yoru Yami… You want war? The "Council of Armies" will give you one… You should start to regret it… By Jove!"


	7. Chapter 7: Enemies

**Chapter 7: Enemies**

13:33 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Alright. Mr. Vadous. What do you think Yoru Yami can do as an "opening act" so as to speak? The "WWW" made ovens go berserk, "Gospel" almost deleted the Japan Internet City and "Nebula" assaulted the Science Labs…"

"Maybe something not so "grand" or so Cyber World – focused…"

"Hum."

"And maybe they'll repeat their tactics of two years ago… Those "soldiers" could've been improved to withstand both plasma and sonic waves but there must be a limit as to how far you can improve something no matter how skilled you are…"

"So they would still be weak to some frequencies, right?"

A meeting was being held between Vadous, Commissioner Kifune, Superintendent Manabe and Detective Misaki in a small meeting room in the Net Police HQ.

"I hope so. But they could also come at us with those Viruses Shadow Man reported and those rip-offs… There's too much they could: they're not obsessed with following just one pattern or two but being totally unpredictable… Not like the other organizations were much predictable but I believe that this man will try to taunt us by letting out some complicated hint about where they plan on striking…"

"_Kyou~dai~_!"

"Fuck."

Vadous stood up in a violent manner and saw the figure of Yoru Yami cloaked in that cloth standing in the door's threshold and holding a 22 caliber pistol having a nipple of a baby bottle on the muzzle as if being an improvised silencer.

"Die~!"

The trigger was pressed but only confetti came out: the man laughed and Vadous tried to tackle them but they were a hologram which vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

"Ah. And they want to destroy the concept of "safety" by proving they can strike anywhere at all. I'm sure that they could make their way inside of the CIA by guns and Viruses and those freaks too." He didn't lose his composure and shrugged.

"By all the…!" Kifune cursed.

"What a…" Misaki growled.

"Ah, the villain!" Manabe hissed.

"True. Omega. Did you find anything?" Vadous calmly took out his Link PET and turned on the screen.

"Nothing seems to be out of place… Save for a window which was opened in the 7th floor, where you are, and the security of which was momentarily frozen… The rascal must've gotten in through there and brought some hologram projector along… By the way: that of the gun…"

"Yeah? What's with it?"

"It's a rip-off from a _Batman_ comic: _The Long Halloween_. Some serial killer targeting Mafia members and which is nicknamed "Holiday" because they strike on holidays uses a 22 caliber gun with a baby bottle nipple and the serial number erased which they always leave at the scene: the handle is wrapped in cello-tape so as to not to leave prints there…"

"So they're going for comics too. And next they'll bring Ra's al Ghul and his "countless killing arts"?" He sarcastically asked.

"Wouldn't surprise me…"

"And this was but a teaser: but if they wanted to crush our feeling of safety then you can be as sure as Hell that they've done it."

"Yeah… I'm eager to lock them in the brig!"

"Yoru Yami! You freak…!"

13:49 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Alright. I got an untraceable mail saying "you're lucky" along with this shopping mall's address but I don't see anything weird. So unless it's a joke by "Neo Gospel" then…"

"Mwah, hah, hah. Welcome to the invincible great me's show of terror and chaos! Boom!"

"Damn it."

Enzan got to a shopping mall and spotted nothing odd until a voice rang out through the speakers and explosions began to happen in electronic devices: panic ensued while the sounds of the explosions seemed to be amplified by the speakers.

"Damn it. What's going on? Plug In! Blues, Transmission!"

Blues entered the Cyber World and was greeted by a volley of old-style bombs with their fuses lit: he quickly drew a Long Sword, sliced them into pieces, and rushed forward to find Bomber Man EXE standing 5 meters in front of him with his arms folded in an arrogant pose and having his right foot atop a bomb.

"So! You lowlife again… Bomber Man."

"Mwah, hah, hah! Yeah! I got a new chance! Commander Freeze Man wanted me to show these herds of cowards my power! The "Dark Generator" powers me up!"

"What? "Dark Generator", you say?"

"Hah! It's like a "Dark Ultimate Program"… It allows me to absorb environment energy to form an invisible armor around me protecting me from any attacks and also constantly recharging my HP! This armor has no weaknesses and even if you used a "Vaccine Chip" the energy would merely be vented off!"

"Shit. This guy isn't bragging." Enzan cursed.

"And now you die a slow and pitiful death!"

"We'll see about that." Blues didn't lose his cool.

"Hah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah, hah! Hah, hah! Program Advance! Count Bomb, Triple Slot In! Giga Count Bomb!"

Bomber Man formed the Program Advance and threw it towards Blue who merely readied his sword: he was about to go attack it but it exploded faster than what Blues had predicted: the explosion made the real-world LCD screen Enzan had used to access the Cyber World explode and Enzan had to find shelter behind a map panel.

"Grua~h!"

The explosion opened a 10-meter wide crater around Blues' position and he groaned once he'd fallen inside and some shrapnel fragments had gotten stuck into his body.

"Shit. This thing's overpowered."

"Mwah, hah, hah."

"And that's but a PAWN! How harder can Freeze Man be?" He groaned next realizing the dire look of the whole deal.

"Dunno. Maybe the guy can "die another day"…" Bomber Man made some silly joke.

"Recovery 100, Slot In! Program Advance, Blues!"

"Yes, Enzan – sama! Program Advance!"

"Sword, Wide Sword, Long Sword! Slot In!"

"Dream Sword!"

"Dream on! This armor's unbreakable! Hah, hah, hah!"

The Dream Sword left a trail of destruction along its path and actually hit Bomber Man as he was running towards it as if trying to intercept it: the Program Advance formed a tall vertical cut on his body and he stepped back, momentarily stunned.

"What? Impossible!"

"Ah! When the guy's running the armor goes off… If Anaya Maria was the paranoid type then Yoru Yami surely is and he must've come up with some deliberate weakness to this pawn in case he got too cocky and tried to rebel or something while blowing them up." Enzan grinned.

"Impossible! Activate! "Dark Generator"!"

Bomber Man spread his arms wide and roared but nothing seemed to happen and the wound began to slowly leak data.

"I-impossible…"

"Ah. So that "Dark Generator" is to create some initial angst and despair but no way he'd come up with something so complicated to use on expendable pawns…" Blues grinned.

"Fuck you~!"

Bomber Man ran towards Blues but he calmly drove the sword into the already opened wound plunging past Bomber Man's body: Bomber Man growled and tried to use his fists to hit Blues but he merely ducked and took out the sword while pulling the left leg: the guy lost balance and hit the floor: Blues loomed over him and aimed the sword at his neck while Bomber Man cursed under his breath.

"So? Where's Freeze Man at?"

"Like I'd know!"

"No big deal then. We'll check your data byte by byte."

"Blues! Behind!"

"What? Ah! Damn it!"

Blues quickly turned around to face a humanoid shape having some kind of blackish helmet over their heads, the shape of eyes, a nose, a thin human-like body with two arms and legs, and two intimidating knives instead of hands: it looked about a meter and sixty tall.

"Damn! The freaks of two years ago! I knew it! They would be coming back with a vengeance!" He cursed.

"Not so fast, Bomber Man!"

"Who…?"

"Name's Davis. Now speak."

"Go to hell, kiddo!"

"I'm no kiddo. You're the kiddo."

"Wha~t?"

Davis suddenly loomed over Bomber Man while having draw that golden-colored Long Blade Battle Chip and he grumbled: Blues was trying to counter the assaulter's attacks but all cuts and wounds inflicted quickly regenerated.

"Battle Chip, Elec Pulse! Slot In!"

Blues shot the Elec Pulse at the thing and it suddenly broke down into raw data to get deleted: Blues quickly looked around but didn't seem to see anyone: Davis had begun to sing a silly rhyme at Bomber Man as if trying to drive him nuts.

"The carrier of carrier will carry a carrying carrier…"

"Ugh! Stop it!"

"The cargo boxes will cargo the cargo-loading-man…"

"No more!"

"Freeze Man is laughing at ya~…"

"Damn ya, Freeze Man! Ya feel so cocky up there and not sticking out your damned hide~! There in the… the… the… Ugra~h!"

"What the…"

Bomber Man's chest plate got some wounds there which seemed to form from the inside and some tentacle-like things began to crawl out while some yellowish organic mass began to encompass the body while forming some appendixes: the thing stood up.

"What the… A Flood Combat Form from the _Halo_ games!" Charles recognized what it was.

"More rip-offs! What does this mean?" Enzan cursed.

"Easy! A parasite has taken over the guy and can use their memories to figure out how to use weapons or vehicles! And they all then can fuse to form a gigantic compound mind…!"

"In short: it's a trick to stop them from giving out the location of their base and making sure to give us trouble…" Blues growled.

"Fucking freak!"

"What… That'd been boring! Shah, shah, shah!"

A 3D image of Needle Man projected behind the "infected" Bomber Man and formed a smug smile: both Navis grumbled.

"Ya gotta SWEAT and STRUGGLE a LOTTA MORE~!"

"Oh? So Oozono is a body-builder now?" Enzan tried to taunt.

"How dare you!" Yuriko opened her window and although she had the sunglasses on she was pretty annoyed.

"Hmpf! Eye for an eye. I still remember about Monday February the 27th, 2005." Enzan shot back.

"Monday February the 27th, 2005…? Oh my. The double-trap strategy… A little bit more and Desert Man would've succeeded…"

"What would your sister say?" Charles questioned.

"Don't involve Mariko into this. I'm a freak. I'll never interact with her again: the only one who recognized me for what I was… That was Dr. Regal but because he was a freak, too… And Dr. Yoru… A gathering of freaks: just like how Two-Face gathered some of Gotham City's freaks as well… Come back, Needle Man." She icily muttered.

"Shah, shah, shah! _No pain no gain_!"

"Shit."

"Battle Chip, Hell's Burner! Slot In!" Charles announced.

"Battle Chip, Flame Tower! Slot In!"

Both attacks converged on the infected Bomber Man and set fire to the organic mass which emitted a shriek before it got deleted along with Burner Man's body: both fumed.

"What a lovely start." Blues growled.

"Yeah. Lovely." Davis cursed next.

"Don't complain: we got a swarm of 66 Sword Men, 33 Gravity Men and 11 Bright Men knocking at the "Council of Armies" HQ in Arkansas, close to Little Rock City." Omega suddenly came in while being filled with multiple wounds and being pretty if not much annoyed.

"By all the… I prefer this thing to those." Blues cursed.

"Totally."

"No use crying over spilled milk, anyway."

"Why the hell would the guy wear that fancy robe, anyway?" Enzan asked to no one in particular.

"To start up rumors about some "sect", "Voldemort cousin" and such: the forums are boiling with speculation by now. The guy was aiming to create "terror" with this and "chaos" with that." Omega let out.

"So he wants to use rumors and forum speculation to create an "image" to his damned gang, huh?" Enzan wasn't impressed.

"Anaya Maria was a megalomaniac: the guy's inherited that."

"No wonder." Charles fumed.

"And the witch's surely laughing at us by now too, by saying "gotcha" and "I'm a genius"…" Omega scoffed next.

"That damned mouse…!" Vadous growled over Omega's line.

"And if this was but a teaser… We're in deep shit."

14:48 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Dr. Yoru…"

"Mr. Freeze Man… So?"

"I got a scene report from Needle Man… The "Flood" trick worked as it did and our strategy of initial angst had the desired effect… Their angst was very bitter indeed… Isn't that good? Heh, heh, heh."

"Yeah. It's good. It's just as I'd calculated… I'm a genius."

Freeze Man came into a room somewhere which had some servers set in the far wall along with switches and routers connected by multiple wires: a laptop had been connected nearby and Yoru Yami was sitting on a chair in front of it while working on that: he stopped to stood up and face Freeze Man while toying with a pen on his right hand: he had a smug smile on his face and so did Freeze Man.

"By the way… Should we deploy Stone Man next?"

"Yeah. Let's keep the schedule up. The guy doesn't need to know anything: they will cause some initial angst if the report on Bomber Man hasn't been spread to others and then prove that we are but teasing them and that the real thing's yet to come… How did the cannon fodder fare like, anyway?" He calmly asked.

"All were destroyed but those three mice will take a while to recover: the damage to the facilities was considerable too and the building has almost collapsed too… Most of the equipment is out of commission: they'll have some red numbers this month…"

"Good. One eyesore less: their military equipment could be used to counter us in the future but now that they've lost a big deal of it then I don't need to worry about that."

"What should we do about Gauss Magnets, though?"

"Hah. We'll use them to provide us funds…"

"Good… Dr. Wily is totally out of the picture, right?"

"Totally. The guy's gone soft. It ain't useful anymore."

"Fine… I'll be on my way…"

Freeze Man came out while the villain brought out a cell-phone: he dialed a number and waited.

"Boss?" Someone asked.

"Yeah. That's me. Did you get the package?"

"Yes, sir. I got it without hitches, sir."

"Good. No – one questions anything?"

"No, sir. They have no reason to, sir. This city is far enough so that no – one sees any connection, sir."

"Fine. I don't care what you do as long as you don't come out of the city and keep on storing the packages."

"Roger, sir. "

"That'll be all."

He finished the call and then rubbed his hands on excitement: he inputted some commands into the laptop and Stone Man showed up there using a window.

"Stone Man! You're next! Crush those miserable insects!"

"Ou! Where do I gotta go to?" Stone Man asked.

"Bury those fools under tons of earth and rock!"

"Gotcha, Boss! Mwo, ho, ho! Ho, ho, ho!"

Stone Man departed the system while the guy calmly tapped the edge of the laptop table while forming an evil grin.

"_Kyoudai_! Watch on as I overcome you lowlife and prove to IQ – sama I am their one and only heir! An heir who will serve them without question…!"

_Heh, heh, heh! Mwah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah!_


	8. Chapter 8: Tag attack

**Chapter 8: Tag attack**

15:15 PM (Japan Time), Saturday June the 24th…

"… Oi! Laika! Got anything?"

"Bomber Man showed up."

"Hum!"

"And cannon fodder attacked a military facility…"

"Damn them."

"And according to Enzan some guy named Stone Man is going to show up at the quarry."

"The quarry…? I'm close by. I'll go!"

"Good. I'll be coming there too."

Raoul was riding a bus and talking to Laika over the PET (colored metallic gray and with Thunder Man's mark on it): he firstly looked calm but then formed a scowl.

"Cool it, Raoul…" Thunder Man whispered.

"Huff. Tell me how to get to the quarry."

"The bus leaves you about 330 meters SSE from there."

"Good. Let's go."

"Ou!"

Raoul stepped down from the bus and followed a path into a quarry which looked like it was of recent opening: he took out a pair of binoculars from his bag and began to scan around.

"Hum. Nothing out of place… Yet."

"Yeah. I get the message. But I think that the guy won't take long to show up either."

"Huh? That excavating machine… It's acting weird…"

An excavating machine began to spin upon its axis while its body frizzled: the workers were trying to fix it but it didn't seem to respond: Raoul stored the binoculars and rushed over there.

"I've come to help! Plug In! Thunder Man, Transmission!"

Thunder Man entered the system and found Stone Man giving him the back and meddling with the controls: he was chuckling under his breath as well and making some kind of victory dance.

"I'm invincible~!"

"That's what ya think! Thunderbolt!"

"What!"

The attack hit Stone Man and he grumbled as he turned around and tried to hit Thunder Man with one of the "legs" but Thunder Man was already jumping into the air: he formed some "Earthquake" Battle Chips and dropped them into Stone Man thus breaking parts of his armor: Stone Man growled and lifted the arms.

"Stone Fall!"

"Area Steal! Drill Arm!"

Thunder Man warped and appeared atop the guy to start drilling through the body: Stone Man growled and tried to use one of the "arms" to hit Thunder Man but he jumped again and attacked another side while the stones fell at random around them.

"So! Cha are the grunt." Raoul taunted.

"Grunt! Me! I'm invincible!"

"Shoo, shoo. Freeze Man IS invincible."

"The jerk! So my power is nothing?"

"I'm afraid not: you're only good to put up a show to begin with. And that's why they bothered to revive you…"

"Damn them!"

"Bite me."

"Triple Tornado~!"

"What?"

Thunder Man dodged a gigantic tornado and it was revealed that Air Man was the one riding inside of its body.

"Where have I seen you before…? Ah! You're Air Man! When Rock Man defeated the "Gospel" freak thing you were restored right next to me and you quickly ran away… You and the Cut Man Brothers are the only survivors, or so I was told." He remembered.

"Hoa~h! I'm gonna destroy ya~!"

"Oi! You rascal! What does this mean?" Stone Man growled.

"Hoa~h! Your turn is over! Now it's my turn!"

"Don't screw me!"

"Questioning my orders?" Freeze Man's voice boomed out.

"N-no, _Danna_…" Stone Man gasped.

"I see everything!"

"Ya sure do, Mr. Freeze's cousin." Raoul taunted.

"Hmpf… Victor Fries is so pitiful, really."

"Guess he's too smart for taunts… Hmmm… Oh yeah! Netto lent me this Chip time ago… Battle Chip, Ice Cannon Ball! Slot In!"

"Eat this, you!"

"Hoa~h?"

The Ice Cannon Ball hit Air Man and trapped inside of a mass of ice: Stone Man suddenly summoned a small totem.

"Laser!"

The laser pierced through the ice and Air Man's fan inflicting damage.

"Diamond Tower!"

Some transparent Ice Towers formed beneath Stone Man and easily pierced through his bulky body: he growled as more and more began to pop out: Freeze Man then dropped from above having a diamond-made blade on his hands which he drove through Stone Man's head: he growled and his body began to turn "organic" like it'd done with Bomber Man: Freeze Man quickly jumped away as the berserk Stone Man rammed into the mass of ice and shattered it, freeing Air Man: the "organic" mass began to pop out of his body too.

"Shit."

"Hmpf."

Some grenades suddenly rolled at Air Man's feet and detonated taking out some parts of the "mass": a miniature killer satellite then formed behind Stone Man and used one wound made by the earlier attack to pierce the power core keeping him in one piece: Stone Man got deleted and the mass became some small creatures which had a mouth and some tendrils plus small legs and a small slightly curved body.

"Battle Chip, Magma Stage! Slot In!"

The Magma Stage was thrown into the ground and the things quickly burnt up there while the infected Air Man got burn too: Search Man disabled his camouflage to reveal that he was riding atop a Dash Condor Virus and looked calm.

"So, General Ivan. Will you fight the Shaman?" Freeze Man grinned.

"I don't know what you mean." Search Man calmly replied.

"Do you think that will stop the plague?"

"Plague…? Which plague? Don't come with rip-offs again."

"Heh, heh, heh! Heh, heh, heh… My Diamond Blade can cut through anything: it can cut you into tens of pieces too!"

"I'm so impressed, really." Laika drily told him.

"Hmpf…"

"Yo! Laika. Glad ya made it… Let's tackle that guy: there must be some shielding but no big deal."

"I'd rather refuse. I'm busy. But my pets will play with you. Go, Onigoori Squad! Make them feel the Polar Summer!"

Several "Onigoori" Pokémon materialized and began to form a snowstorm and make hail fall down harming both Navis.

"Experience the fright of hypothermia!"

"Navis can't suffer hypothermia." Laika shot back.

"Then experience a cold and pitiful death! Absolute Zero!"

A wave of cold wind carrying hail on it was projected from each enemy and they began to freeze over the whole machine even freezing it in the real world as well: both Operators gasped.

"Damn. They're over-powered."

"What do we do?"

"Smash it! Like this! Hrah!"

Sigma suddenly dropped out of nowhere and tossed the sword at Raoul who tried to catch it with his arms bent 90º upwards but the weight propelled him to the ground: Sigma began to punch the machine and the ice began to shatter: he then projected an IR beam from his right eye and the body stood still as he appeared inside of the Cyber World.

"Battle Chip, Salamander!"

A fire dragon surrounded his body and he flew across the space deleting the enemies and rescuing both Net Navis from the masses of ice where they'd been trapped.

"Surprise Choppin'!"

"Huh? Mwah, hah, hah… The old-style kids came~? Come over, by Bloody~ Stormy~ Shadowy~! Mwah, hah, hah!"

"Yikes!"

The five Cut Man Brothers gasped when facing the mole of Sigma who loomed over them: his right eye's glow seemed to intensify and his shadow made them cower in fear.

"A-anichan! T-that guy's scary!"

"Too scary~!"

"It's a Black Demon!"

"Kya~h!"

"Y-you idiots! T-this guy's nothing to be afraid of!"

"… Their data assembly looks recent… They aren't the originals but mere replicas… I guess Yoru Yami didn't think they'd be worth it: he wants to use copies which he can easily control…" Search Man whispered.

"Go! Demon Rings!"

Sigma's "Demon Rings" were projected and they produced some magnetic phenomenon which made the Cut Man Brothers be trapped inside of each one and made to rotate clockwise at a mad speed thus dizzying them and then throwing them in all directions to land, hard, into the ground: Sigma was whistling a tune.

"Did ya say somethin'? My ears are burnin'!"

"T-this JERK!"

"That's a more manly reply~!" He taunted.

"Surprise Choppin'!"

They all tried to tackle him but Sigma suddenly distorted the air and formed a circle which shrunk as he contracted: his form quickly became invisible and seemed to "bend" the air: the Cut Man Brothers hit each other while Sigma appeared again higher up and dropped by hitting the floor with the sword: the shockwave ring sent them flying and landing across the floor at random again.

"So? Mwah, hah, hah…"

"T-this GUY!"

"Let's settle the score~!" He challenged.

"Hra~h!"

"Gotcha."

"What!"

Sigma placed his sword aiming north and built up speed before spinning upon his axis: the effect repelled the five Cut Man Brothers again and they began to get annoyed.

"Che!"

"Want more~?" Sigma taunted with a grin.

He loomed over them again and the green data flows on his body seemed to increase while a pale greenish glow formed all around his body thus seemingly bending with the black body color and making the impression that it was but a hollow greenish shape with red eyes.

"Kya~h!"

"Hmpf. I knew it… They weren't worth it." Freeze Man muttered with a hint of disappointment.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

Yoru Yami's hologram formed there and they now had a wooden wand on his right hand which he aimed at them: five streaks of greenish energy jumped off and hit each Cut Man Brother thus making them fall cold into the ground while having a terrorized look to their faces: they then got deleted and the hologram vanished: Freeze Man also fled while smiling.

"A Harry Potter rip-off… The guy must be very impatient to get his hands on the last Harry Potter book, huh…" Raoul muttered without being too surprised.

"Hmpf… Herd of clowns…"

Sigma returned to his robot body and picked the sword again: he knocked it with the knuckles and grinned.

"Good job out there, _aibou_…"

"What the heck?" Raoul wondered.

"Some weird habit, I believe…" Laika muttered.

"At least no – one got hurt." Thunder Man sighed in relief.

"But today's acts were but a demonstration anyway…"

"Oi, Raoul… Mail from someone named "KO Chiba gmail com"… They ask this: "Aren't you forgetting about your own yard?"… The email is untraceable…" Thunder Man reported.

"Damn it." Raoul cursed.

"Shit." Laika realized.

"… Hell." Search Man apparently caught on too.

"The fucker!" Sigma howled.

"What's going on?" Vadous asked over a holographic screen.

"Hey! Vadous! Do we have a way of checking what's going on Heaven's Town?" Raoul asked.

"I set some tags and detection bots there… The Committee has been running an investigation on a gang and I believe they're on the closing stages, about to catch them and round them up… Did the rascal hint at them wanting to set up a ruckus there?"

"Read this." Raoul showed him the email.

"Ah, the rascal!"

"Yeah. I know. I'm going back to the city… Let's see… Hum!" Raoul drew a map and unfolded it to read it up.

"Maybe they'll come up with the "Gospel" thing next?" Laika switched topics while barely holding his anger at bay.

"Could be but we'd be expecting it: that would be pretty lame. I know we weren't expecting Bomber Man and Stone Man… They must want to give us a feeling of confidence that they'll be beating around the bush to suddenly unleash the real thing on us and hit us hard." Vadous rubbed his chin.

"… Eh… Where was the bus stop to down downtown again, Thunder Man? The one is used was one-way-only…" Raoul nervously asked him.

"Five hundred meters south-west… And you're reading the map wrongly 'cause you've turned it around by 180º anyway…" Thunder Man could be heard saying in a scolding tone.

"Maps were never my forte…" Raoul sounded defeated and had a sweat drop on the right side of his forehead.

"Oi! You two! Be quiet. I'm speaking." Laika scolded by looking over his right shoulder at them.

"Ah! Sorry…" Raoul scratched the back of his head.

"I can't believe he doesn't know how to properly read a map." Search Man was commenting with Thunder Man.

"Don't blame me." Thunder Man shrugged.

"Ahem, ahem!" Laika cleared his throat.

Raoul fell silent and turned away to continue trying to decipher the map with Thunder Man's help while Laika looked at the screen again: Vadous couldn't help but chuckle under his breath at the situation.

"I apologize for the interruption… Do you have any hypothesis regarding Neo Gospel's intentions? Do you believe these two moves served no other purpose but to stall?" Laika asked after resuming talking with him.

"The rascal's surely going to go for a "stall" strategy. I'm starting to draw contingency plans just in case he's trying to revive the "Gospel" freak thing... I'm gathering data to create a counter." Vadous explained.

"I understand."

"GRA~H! I HATE MAPS!" Raoul yelled in exasperation after throwing into the air and moving around in an exasperated manner.

Laika could be seen building up tension (as evidenced by his closed eyes) and Vadous let out a chuckle as if shaking off tension.

"Do excuse me, sir. Good afternoon, sir. And, Sigma… I don't find this funny either." Laika glared at him.

"Oi, oi. I didn't say anything!"

"A sign…! My kingdom for a sign…!"

"You can't really remember where the NNW is at? Your antecessors would be ashamed of you, don't ya think so?"

"Hum! The road! The road! Let's think! Or else the road-hogs will move it elsewhere and I'll need to find it again to then post an advert in the newspapers to announce that!" He muttered while closing his eyes and bringing the right hand to his chin.

"That was some Belgian detective comic named "Gil Jourdan" in which a taxi driver in a foggy French road veers off-road when he has to change a pneumatic… He then asks his passenger to find the road because someone must've shifted its place: he said he knew it as the palm of his hand which was but mere boasting… And the passenger sarcastically replied that of posting an advert on the newspapers…" Thunder Man sighed.

"That's some weird humor." Laika muttered.

"Mwah, hah, hah. Road Man was to blame."

"Don't get cocky." Laika scolded.

"Mwah, hah, hah. That Voldemort apprentice will find out that their wand will back-fire on them… Ironic: Snape ended up being the Defense Against Dark Arts instructor… And now it'd seem the guy's in Voldemort's side to begin with… Let's see what happens in this final book!"

"Whatever… "Neo Gospel" has begun. And they're about to get deadlier."

"Gra~h! Someone tell me how to decipher this damned puzzle~!"


	9. Chapter 9: Sneaking

**Chapter 9: Sneaking**

20:18 PM (Japan Time), Sunday June the 25th…

"… Agent 3: George… The backdoor was unwatched for and I disabled security… How's you guys' status? Over."

"Agent 2: Jasmine… The east wing was dusty and empty: I guess they have enough with the other three wings… Over…"

"Agent 1: Justin… The north and west wings are dusty which leaves up in the south wing you're at, George…"

"Gotcha. Report back in 5 minutes… My sensors tell me there are some grunts watching over…"

"Good. We'll converge in your position. Justin: over."

"Expect us soon. Jasmine: over."

A lone figure was stealthily making their way through a corridor in a building somewhere.

The figure wore a black long-sleeved t-shirt along with black jeans, fingerless black gloves and black sneakers.

Their height could be past a meter and eighty and their hair color was blonde: their eyes were hidden by a pair of IR goggles with a built-in ear-phone and microphone.

They also wore a utility belt with two knife cases and two gun pouches: one was empty because they were holding a Beretta 92F-FS which had a laser aim and silencer equipped into its frame.

_It's a model modified to use tranquilizer or anesthetic rounds: my IR sensors tell me there's a sentry about 11.5 meters further in… Weaponry: M9 assault rifle and two "pineapples"… My gun's slide locks after each shot and I gotta manually reload but I don't mind… The tritium-illuminated 3-dot iron sights allow me to make precisions shots even in poor lighting but since most lights here are non-existent then I need the IR goggles. Heh, heh! I haven't been training during 6 years in vain._

"… This place is creepy, man."

"Yeah. But what can we do? Someone has to watch this."

"I know, but I wouldn't be surprised if there were vengeful souls roaming around too…"

"Look at the bright side of it: they pay us lotta money and we get nice weaponry… We can use it to go to the clubs and force the "merchandise" to behave…"

"That's your style but I'd rather prefer to watch over some serial killers in a prison to this… It gives me the creeps!"

"Man. Be a man."

"That's easier said than done!"

_Heh. So you're not cut to be the sentinels in MGS games, eh? Not cut to be Genome Soldiers, not cut to be Gurulukovich mercenaries, wouldn't be cut to join the GRU or the Sharo Army… Heh, heh, heh. But what are they watching over? Well. Let's scare 'em a bit…_

"… Uo~h…" The infiltrator produced a howl-like sound.

"S-see! I told ya!"

"That's Ongo, kidding."

"ONGO~!"

"Ya called?"

"Stop kidding me! Watch over the south entrance, you moron!"

"Oi, oi. I didn't do anything. Ya sure it wasn't the wind?"

"Huh? Well… It could be, yeah…"

_Chance. _

"Huh!"

"Ugh!"

"Gruh!"

"… George? Everything alright over there…?"

"Yeah, Justin… 3 guys have gone off to nap."

"Bad news…"

"What, Jasmine?"

"Well. There are a lot of industrial-scale freezers here and they all have some containers… But it isn't drugs… It's… organs."

"Organ trafficking!" George gasped.

"By all the… This is sick."

"Yeah. The labels read "Somalia", "Choina", "Pakistan", "Nigeria" and other sub-developed countries… There's a lot: lungs, kidneys, livers, hearts, stomachs, spinal cords…"

"_Avada kedrava_!"

"What?"

"Hah."

"Yoru Yami!"

"Shit. Yoru Yami was behind this?" George cursed.

"Oh damn it. Grah! Screw stealth: let's converge on her position." Justin hissed.

Both rushed into a room having several industrial freezer rooms' doorways: Yoru Yami was standing in a corner of the room and stuffing both hands on his pockets while humming a tune: Jasmine, a girl on her late teens or early 20s having black short hair, was aiming the gun at the guy: George and Justin (having green-tinted hair) converged there and also aimed their guns at the guy.

"Don't bother. It's a hologram." Jasmine warned them.

"Che."

"So, kids… Wanna beat Solid Snake to stealth?"

"Who knows?" Justin shot back.

"And we're all 19, you know. You can't be older than 25 or 26. Calling us "kids" doesn't make much sense given the short age difference. We're almost legal adults." George added.

"Politics…" He made a lazy dismissing gesture with the right hand.

"Politics and whatever: you were behind this." Jasmine hissed.

"Sure. Brings in a lot of neat cash…"

"And IQ started it up." Justin guessed.

"Bravo, Holmes' apprentice." He made some sarcastic clapping.

"Don't prattle. Freeze Man is close by?"

"Who knows, George Sears?"

"Oi. My surname is Kando. Kando George. I know my dad used to be from Colorado but I've got Japanese nationality."

"And George Sears was Solidus' Snake name as President of Ameroupe back on 2005, according to the games' chronology…" Justin added.

"Bravo."

"And you came to brag and play cool guy." Jasmine fumed.

A sound suddenly rang out which seemed to imply exclamation and some music began to ring out while a holographic display reading "ALERT: 99.99" showed up: rushed footsteps could be heard.

"Shit. This guy's triggered an "Alert Phase"… I'm not going to hide inside of those freezers: they're death traps. We'll have to fight back somehow and hope we make it out alive." George cursed.

"Heh. _Good luck_…"

The hologram vanished while they took cover behind some empty metallic crates: gunfire began to ring out.

"Damn. They've got AN-94s!" Jasmine hissed.

"This is Colonel Morgan! I read abnormal data on your nanomachines: is something going on? Do you need backup?"

"We do, sir! Yoru Yami set the guards on us, sir!" George replied.

"The devil! I was right to bring the 3 "S" Series robots… Go there! Their carbon-compound "skin" is impervious to bullets and very hard to damage with shotguns too… They'll be able to create some confusion using flash-bang grenades and their body strength will be more than enough to knock them outta the fight… How many are there?"

"Sensor data says about 11!" Jasmine reported as she shot over the crate's edge at someone.

"And they've gotta come from the outside: maybe they were waiting for Yoru Yami's signal to converge into the building too." Justin reported next as he shot back too.

"Shit. They've got Kevlar armor. They might be intended to be elite-class security or SWAT – like guys…" George cursed as he ducked.

"The units are on their way! 30.5 seconds!"

"30 seconds? We can pull that off with one or two flash-bangs." Jasmine muttered.

"Here goes a pineapple!"

George threw one followed by Justin: the group then turned off their goggles and covered the ears before the both detonations rang out: some groans and curses rang out for a few seconds.

"17.7 seconds!"

"My turn... Eat medicine!" Jasmine exclaimed.

She threw a new one before the other two grenades' effects could have faded and more confusion ensued: shots rang out but they landed at random around the room: the attackers were obviously stunned enough to have lost all sense of orientation.

"6.3 seconds."

"Roger, sir. They can't recover in less than 4 seconds. By the time they aim again the units will be upon them. They can be extremely silent when running because they don't pant either." Justin calmly replied.

"Maybe a cyborg ninja would help here." Jasmine sarcastically muttered as if to shatter the tension.

"Who, Olga?" George asked.

"I wouldn't mind Gray Fox coming over either."

"Off!"

"Whack!"

"Impossible! Where'd these guys come from?"

"Whack!"

"Ouwah!"

"I-impossible! Their speed is mad!"

"Mugrah!"

"Graurgh!"

"S-shit! Stay still, you…! Huff!"

"D-damn! Ugh!"

"Grah!"

"Enemies are down." Justin reported.

"Phew." The other two sighed in relief.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, sir. No wounds, sir."

"Phew. Pull out."

"Roger, sir."

The three of them exited the barricades and headed for the entrance were 11 men having body armor lay there, KO: three men over a meter and ninety tall and having brown hair each stood there.

These men all wore attire identical to that of the three agents and their faces seemed to reflect them being on their 30s: they had the same equipment as well.

"Units S-1, S-2 and S-3! Pull back."

"What will we do with the place, sir?" Justin asked.

"Call the police. This is damned sick."

"It is, sir." Jasmine sighed.

"Damn the freak!" George howled.

The group of six headed outside and climbed into a navy blue van where Colonel Morgan was waiting at, him being the driver: they all buckled the seat belts and the young agents took off their goggles.

"Phew."

Jasmine had blue eyes irises, George's were brown and Justin's were emerald green.

"Good job. Let's head to the base to use the "gateway" and head back to the base… Remember: the "gateway" is still a classified device. The others in the base still have to use the planes to get to Iceland from the ice shelf and, from there, use a commercial plane."

"Roger, sir."

"Shit. Yoru Yami and human organs trafficking… When the "Council" hears of this they'll start to make some pressure to question how those could be shipped into Japan without being spotted… And I doubt the guy bothering to use "Dimensional Converters" to do that: the place wasn't underground and we'd noticed so many activations… If that of yesterday was but a teaser, now we're starting to see the real stuff…!"

_What can you expect from that guy, anyway? They're nuts. Totally! Shit._

00:44 PM (Japan Time), Monday June the 26th…

"… Sorry to ring you up so early, Mr. Rickhem, but…"

"Don't mind it, Mr. Vadous. It's almost 1AM there."

"I got a report from Dr. Spimer…"

"What's happened?"

"Organ trafficking."

"WHAT?"

Vadous contacted a man over an LCD screen set atop a console and next to another two: the console included many LEDs, indicators, switches, levers, an integrated keyboard and a mouse-pad.

Vadous wore some armor over his body today: it was colored in a grayish color made of several plates joined together of an unknown material and two swords sheaths which were attached to his black belt.

His arms and legs were also covered in plating and he had boots and gloves of the same material.

A purple ragged, stained and torn cape hung from the back of the shoulders and reached all the way to the floor.

He was currently sitting in a black metallic armchair having a purple Alphabet "V" letter drawn behind its body and set on a metallic ground patch shaped like a trapeze aiming downwards: the ground had a circle cut there and a rail extending south.

Most of the room was unlit but the walls' shape hinted at it being shaped like a dome.

"I'm afraid so."

"By all the…"

The man, Rickhem, looked on his forties and about a meter and eighty tall despite being seated on a black leather armchair somewhere set against a transparent wall allowing for sights of the Denver skyline.

His hair was colored black and his eyes' irises were brown: he was clean shaven but some small dots of facial hair were left on his face although they were hard to spot.

He simply wore a white shirt, a blackish tie, and black pants.

"I suspect bribes within the port authorities."

"No wonder! You hear rumors of that even in New York…"

"And the data recovered from there hinted at some being smuggled into hospitals… Including some in Denver…"

"By all the… So they haven't been sitting idle these two years. I knew it but I wasn't expecting this. I was expecting drugs."

"You should warn the medical authorities…"

"I'll warn them. I've got plenty of credibility both as the head of "Rickhem Electronics Inc." and as a participant of the "Council of Armies" of which both you and I are members…"

"We're still digging up data so I wouldn't be surprised if the thing didn't spot there: maybe it can reach as far as Europe as well."

"What madness!"

"Truly." Vadous sighed.

"Well. I'll get into contact with them. Good-bye."

"Good-bye."

The line got cut off and Vadous sighed: he closed his eyes and brought the right hand's fingers to his forehead.

"… How long have you been there, Blood?"

"Eh… About 3 minutes, Boss… I'd come to report on the Reverse Cyber World Viruses but…"

Blood Shadow stepped out of the unlit part of the room and, since he'd removed the helmet, his red and golden irises were visible.

"Yet, Boss… Something seems odd."

"What's odd?"

"Well, I mean… Aren't there a lot of diseases in sub-developed countries like AIDS, malaria and such? And such… Their organs wouldn't be so healthy, right?" He argued.

"True." Vadous frowned.

"So maybe…"

"What?"

"What if the organs are fakes? Plastic imitations or materialized data imitations? And the labels are red herrings?"

"By all the… So the whole thing is a blind alley to divert our time and efforts elsewhere and while we try to chase non-existing organ trafficking gangs then they strike at us?" Vadous cursed.

"It's but a hypothesis…"

The central screen lightened up and the "Skype" program appeared there signaling an incoming call.

"Dr. Spimer… Since they use Iceland time then it's about 15 PM for him and it's no wonder he's fully awake… Hello, Doctor…"

"I just found out something odd. The police contacted Colonel Morgan and figured out the organs aren't real but materialized data."

"Blood had just brought forth that hypothesis: it was a blind alley designed to make us waste time and effort."

"By all the… _Le gredin_! _Gibiers de potence_! _Le corsair_!"

"I know. We're all tired and nerve-racking. We need to rest: maybe tomorrow will be a better day." Vadous admitted.

"And if this is but a teaser… Then the real thing will be DEADLY."

_Why do they always need to mess with us? Try beating your ego instead!_


	10. Chapter 10: Secret factory

**Chapter 10: Secret factory**

08:19 AM (Germany Time), Thursday June the 29th…

"… _Ach so_. This _is_ a summer storm. I hadn't seen one in years: let's hope no rivers begin to over-grow and bring floods along…"

The place was a large European villa with a surrounding garden: the skies were gray and it was raining, soaking all of the grass and trees with water as well as forming puddles on some spots of the garden: one or two rooms had their lights on.

There was a man standing inside of the living room and looking out at the rain.

He looked on his late fifties or early sixties and roughly one meter and eighty centimeters tall if not a bit taller.

He had grey hair along with an equally gray moustache while his eyes' irises were brown.

He wore a reddish bathrobe over a white shirt and his hands were inside of the pockets: he also had gray pants on and thick socks plus a pair of slippers.

He was smoking a brown smooth wood pipe and looked calm and relaxed as he witnessed the storm.

"Hum. I guess news will soon come in… Aha."

A wireless phone set next to an armchair facing the windows and next to some bookcases rang so the man calmly walked over to it and picked it up to answer to the call.

"_Ach so_. Kamiel Serbauf." He announced in German-accented English.

"Herr Kount Kamielf Serbauf? It's me, Pierre Spimer, sir…"

"Ah! Herr Doktor."

"I've got some news."

"Fire away, Herr Doktor."

"Yoru Yami pretended to be involved in a high-scale organ trafficking plan but the organs were fakes…"

"What!"

"We luckily found out just in time to avoid starting a pointless investigation involving many nations, territories, and supposed bribes of port authorities…"

"The rascal!"

"True."

"Then… That factory…"

"Do excuse me?"

"I got a report that a factory we'd sold off to a Swiss metallurgic conglomerate has been sealed off and no – one works there yet there are machines producing stuff and mystery trucks transporting them elsewhere during the night… But there are a lot of bribes involved there, around Geneva, and thus no formal inspection has been made… Could this man have some business there?" Kount Serbauf exposed.

"It's not crazy to think. Maybe Mr. Vadous can check it out: he can operate without having to worry about nationalities and such to begin with so… I'll ring him up right away: it's only 16 PM there."

"Good. By the way! Do you remember about _Herr_ Gauss Magnets of the Gauss Console?"

"Huh? Ah! Yes, I do. It's a shame he didn't go to prison for long, though: after all the damage he inflicted as "Gospel" Admin and being the figure we believed to be the head of it…"

"True. Well. I wouldn't be surprised if they try to use his company's influences in some manner or another."

"Hum. We'll have to keep tabs on the man."

"I'll handle that. I've got a little personal score to settle… We were at the same college and he borrowed 500Z which he never returned."

"Is that so? That was a bad start. No wonder he became so mania-filled later on… But that cross-dressing habit was just… odd."

"_Ach so_! And trying to drown people was a crime too. No wonder they also began to play Robin Hood…"

"And to think he was so obsessed with Doktor Wily even after the man stepped down from crime as he has done for these years… His current status seems to indicate the search for some redemption…"

"Well. It could be named as such. Anyway, the factory should be given top priority but I wouldn't be surprised if it's arms smuggling this time around or anti-personnel mines…" Kount Serbauf warned.

"The last thing we'd need and… KZZZZZ!"

"Excuse me? Hello? Hello?"

"Heh, heh, heh, heh… Don't panic! This is a game! Your everyday game, you know!" A slightly distorted voice came in.

"W-what?"

"If you play for a lot of hours your eyes will ache." A woman added.

"What?"

"The "Patriots" have finished their announcement… KZZZ!"

"Hello? Kount? What happened? The line got filled with "noise"…"

"Some strange talk about a game and some "Patriots" came in…"

"Damn. The rascal strikes back. I don't doubt it anymore: that factory hides something and the "Swiss Conglomerate" is but a front to operate that place… We'll check it out ASAP."

"_Ach so_! Go ahead."

"Thank you, sir. Good-bye, sir."

"Don't worry: I don't intend to let such rascals get away with it."

"Thank you for the support."

08:57 AM (Germany Time)…

"… This is Blood, Boss… The perimeter is rigged with anti-personnel mines save for the vehicle access roads and there also are four sets of electrified fences plus surveillance cameras equipped with machinegun barrels: if Yoru Yami is behind this then he's taking security seriously."

"Sure is and… KZZZZ!"

"What now?"

Blood Shadow (with the helmet on) was lurking close to some factory buildings protected by four sets of electrified fence and looking from a tree's cup when the radio got filled with a "noise" burst.

"… Huh… Raiden… Listen to me. Something happened last week's Thursday. I was driving my car and heading back home… I was about 2 miles away from my home… I suddenly lifted my eyes and spotted an orange-colored glowing object in the eastern skies! It moved in a totally bizarre manner… And the next instant, I was suddenly surrounded by an overwhelming light… When I regained consciousness I'd reached my home… What do you think?"

"What, you saw an UFO?" Blood Shadow wasn't impressed.

"… Alright… Whatever… Huh! There are limits to my patience! I can't leave it up to you anymore! I'll go for a sortie! You go back already!"

"Oh yeah?"

"However… You've been at this game for quite a long while… You don't have any else to do? Jeez…" The voice complained.

"Tell that to Sigma, _Danna_."

"Variety Level 13… "Genome Counter-attack"… Save Meryl!"

"Save her yourself."

"It's said that the famous purple earthworm's stuffing in the tongue-wound Universe performs a raw blink turning fork above the hara-kiri rock. I wish scissors! 61!"

"Very original, _Danna_."

"Ahem, ahem… Your mission is to infiltrate the armored fortress Gallade, rescue the hostages, and destroy Metal Gear before its assembly is finished."

"That's _your_ mission, _Danna_."

"Huh… Truth is… There's something which I was hesitating between bringing it up or not… I think it's better to bring it up… Last week's Saturday morning… I saw that a man was coming out of Rose – kun's room… How should I name it…? Hum… I had a feeling that it was something very intimate… Sorry. I shouldn't have brought this up in the midst of a mission…"

"You just saw Raiden…" Blood Shadow sighed.

"Infiltrate – into - enemy – fortress – Outer – Heaven… Destroy – ultimate – weapon – Metal – Gear!"

"Yeah, yeah. You done, _Danna_? It's still cold for being 9 in the morning and I don't wanna get a cold."

"President Baker should be being held in the southern area of the B2F wall which you've blown up… Rescue him before the terrorists can get the activation code out of him… KZZZZ!"

"Damn! What happened? Blood? Are you alright?"

"Yes, Boss. Just bored by that guy's attempts at impressing me with dialogues ripped off _MGS2: Sons of Liberty_… Sigma told me about the game and I checked it out so I remember that…"

"Hmpf… Alright. Use the jet-pack."

"Roger. Jet Vernier!"

A jet-pack formed behind him and he began to fly towards the factory building before dropping atop an overseeing tower seemingly used for vigilance but which was empty: he pushed a half-closed window open and snuck inside to then jump down through the ladder's gap.

"Hop. Let's see."

Blood Shadow made his way across and reached a production line which was producing some kind of dolls.

These "dolls" were about a meter and fifty tall and looked very simplistic human frames of no specified sex: their "skin" was made of a grayish material.

The arms ended in small spheres instead of hands and had no care to detail like the legs: the chest had a small metallic circle set on it with three metallic trapezes forming at the north, SE and SW spots of the structure and having a small dome-shaped emerald jewel set in the concave cavity inside of it.

The head merely had a small protruding metallic rectangle in the middle of it and had no mouth, eyes or ears whatsoever.

"Aha-hah. "Copy Roids"… The newest method to materialize Net Navis: they have an energy conversion program which interacts with some nano-machines and compounds to produce the exact size and weight of the Navi while also generating a small "materialization field" to materialize their attacks close to them… They supposedly are just being used for research purposes in Densan University… But I guess these guys hacked their way into the databases and set up a production plant here to sell them to rogue factions and start a new generation of crimes which produce zero forensic evidence… They must wanna sell them at high prices too to get some neat cash…" He analyzed.

"Shit. And these are real." Vadous cursed.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

"That trick's outdated and so is that 3D image."

"So! Runt! You want to face a though adversary?"

"Who knows? Why don't you settle it with Boss already?"

"Hah! It's still too soon. This is but the start. The real action is yet to start up, you fools clinging to a miserable life…"

Yoru Yami's hologram showed up and taunted Blood Shadow but he was totally unimpressed.

"Go! Palkia! Pull this guy into another world and battle for all eternity until they become but spatial dust!"

The Pokémon "Palkia" materialized and loomed over Blood Shadow who was unimpressed: he discreetly formed a Mega Energy Bomb and tossed it behind him to roll beneath one of the production chain's machine: Palkia roared.

"Go! "Land Power"! "Slash"! "Dragon Claw"! "Subspace Tear"!" Yoru Yami made a snicker once announcing the last move.

Palkia lifted some blocks of ground and shot them at Blood Shadow who dodged and tossed another explosive: Palkia did get to slash his helmet's forehead and expose some circuitry beneath the armor followed by building up energy and slashing with both claws' middle fingers at his chest armor: Palkia's body began to glow in a menacing purplish color before concentrated energy formed and hit Blood Shadow while opening a "tear" colored white: he fell inside and Palkia followed into the forest outside of the factory.

"Heh. Gotcha."

Three explosions rang out one after the other inside of the factory: Palkia turned to look at those but Blood Shadow quickly dashed and placed the shotgun barrels on the chest: he shot and Palkia roared.

"Hum. Out of 328 HP he's down to 258… I've taken 70… But this shot was at about 50% power so I go for 100% I should take out 140 and go down in another two blows… Let's weaken them a bit… Cannon!"

He formed a Cannon Battle Chip on the left forearm and shot at Palkia making the giant recoil: Blood Shadow leapt backwards to dodge the combo of their main three attacks and Blood Shadow loaded up both barrels to full power: he unleashed those at close-quarters and Palkia roared again.

"Gotcha. 180 less… 118 left… I'll settle it now!"

"Pa~ru~ki~a~!"

"Huff. Sure, sure. Yell as you want. Program Advance! Hi Cannon, Triple Slot In! Giga Cannon! Fire at will!"

Blood Shadow unloaded the Giga Cannon on Palkia and blew them up while he saw how the factory's doors opened and a truck came out but no-one was driving it: he quickly warped there and shot at one tire to blow it out and make the truck veer out of control and fall out of the road because it was slightly slippery and there were no safety fences: it hit the grass next to the road and several explosions rang out: their combined force did make it fall towards the other side and blew up the wall of the right side thus exposing the cargo compartment, which was full of "Copy Roids" as well.

"Heh. Gotcha."

"Hmpf… So you have some tricks, eh, runt?" Yoru Yami's hologram formed next to the truck.

"Sure I do. Now go back to your den."

"Whatever… I've already gained enough profits and this would've been shut down sooner or later… Next time Dialga or Giratina are going to bring a nightmare to you… And so will my new-gen "Darkloids"… The Terror Five Squad…!"

"How lame."

"Whatever the ever… Feel the terror and chaos within your flesh, you damned herd of fools… Heh, heh, heh… Hah, hah… Wah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, ha~h!"

The hologram vanished and Blood Shadow sighed in relief: he then checked the "Copy Roids" and made sure they were still in one piece: once he was done he brought the left hand to his ear-pad.

"Do we call the Swiss Net Police and they will secure these, Boss? It seems logical to me… We don't want them to lie around."

"Sure. I'll ring Commissioner Kifune up and he'll handle the rest."

17:27 PM (Japan Time)…

"… I'm back."

"Ah! Boss… The "Copy Roid" factory…"

"I know. I got cocky."

"What do we do?"

"Nothing. The profits are enough. I've got others operating elsewhere too: this one was expendable…"

"Ah! I see."

Yoru Yami stepped into the main room of the "Neo Gospel" HQ and was greeted by Freeze Man but he calmly shrugged and didn't look too concerned over what had happened.

"When it comes to _kyoudai_ you've got to be ten steps ahead of them: they don't waste their time. They're not imbeciles and their connections make them get info quick from several spots… I'm testing them to see how much they can figure out… The "Council of Armies" is still busy trying to repair or scrap the damaged equipment or buying new… General Hawk will be eager to last out at me and I'll provide him with a red herring into which they can vent off their bittersweet anger…"

"Bittersweet anger…? Well. Why not…"

"Just tell those five their debuts will be coming in less than 5 days from now: this is also a test of their mature personality and their patience to see if they're worth their rank…"

"Excellent."

"Boss. I've gotten some info…" Yuriko came in while having her smug smile on.

"Did you locate the guy?" Yoru Yami calmly asked.

"Yeah. This is the info. Needle Man, compress it up."

"Shah, shah, shah! Leave it up to me~! Yuriko! There! Hah!"

Yoru Yami's PET pinged and he calmly interacted with the menus to bring up some files and read them up: he grinned.

"Good… Did you set up a red herring?"

"In Cape Town…"

"Excellent."

"Thanks, Boss."

"Your role is over but I'll soon grant you a new mission… Do as you like: I won't stop you. Ms. Yuriko." He smiled at her.

"Don't worry! This is totally worth it. Only a chicken would try to quit but I'm no normal human. I'm a freak and freaks band together like the Gotham City guys and gals…" She shrugged.

"True."

"See ya."

"Shah, shah, shah! I'm gonna improve my VR results!"

Yuriko and Needle Man walked off while the villain headed into the server room and brought up the phone.

"Did the newest package get there?"

"Yes, sir. The supplier doesn't question anything: they know they're staking their necks on this to begin with so…"

"Good. As I told you before: as long as you keep those packages, stay in contact 24/7 and don't leave the city then I don't mind whatever you do in those free times. But make sure to keep a low profile."

"I understand, sir. I will not fail you, sir."

"Not like you'd failed me before to begin with… Later."

"Roger, sir."

_Hmpf… _Kyoudai_! You lowlife and I will settle our scores but… It's still too soon for that… This show is just getting serious! Hah, hah, hah! Hah, hah!_


	11. Chapter 11: Samurai & Sword

**Chapter 11: Samurai & Sword**

09:39 AM (France Time), Saturday July the 1st…

"… _Oui_. I understand… I see! First fake organ trafficking but then _real_ "Copy Roid" production to sell to rogue parties… You need to figure out if some have been shipped from France too… I have the necessary man to figure it out… Leave it up to me, Herr Kount Serbauf. _Oui. Au revoir_."

A man finished a call made over a phone.

He was on mid-forties and appealed as being over a meter and eighty tall maybe closer to a seventy.

His hair was colored in a bright blonde color and so was the beard which covered his face: his eyes' irises were blue.

He wore a black suit over a white shirt, a green and blue stripped tie, pants and brown shoes.

"Hum… Let's go fetch the agenda."

He was sitting inside of a living room decorated with good taste thus indicating that he was someone of high status: a radio sounded nearby but the man didn't mind it as he stood up.

"Pom, pom, porom…"

He rose and walked into an office room in which there was a laptop, a hi-speed printer, a fax machine and a telephone: he sat behind the desk and picked the phone.

"_Oui_. François Rivalou speaking… Patch me through to _Messier_ Brown." He announced.

There were some sounds over the line as the call was patched.

"Le Count de Rivalou. It's an honor hearing from you." A man elegantly replied.

"Oh please. Don't mind it. Anyway… I need to warn you."

"Is that so? Against what or whom…?"

"The organization known as "Neo Gospel"…"

"I heard something about it, yes…"

"They are deadly: they've been shipping "Copy Roids" secretly from Switzerland after mass-producing them… "Copy Roids" are doll-like devices which can copy a Net Navi's form and shape and allow them to move in the real world for some hours… Were this to reach rogue states or factions chaos would ensue: mass destruction would be possible without leaving forensic evidence behind…"

"By all the…"

"So send a warning to all French, German and Italian ports… Always scan all crates being loaded into ships: especially if they're headed for northern African territories or Middle East territories… I suspect there must be some bribes involved at some point…"

"I wouldn't doubt it. We're the Interpol! We'll send warnings. What do we know about those guys, though?"

"Their leader, Yoru Yami, is a frightening man come forth from the "underground"… They even tried to fool us into believing he was the ringleader of a huge organ trafficking scheme!"

"By all the…"

"These guys are deadly. I know: "Nebula" wasn't a joke but compared to the "WWW" or "Gospel"… Damage to the Network was grave and all but what's more grave is finding a new wave of crimes perpetrated by hostile Net Navis and which leave no forensic evidence behind… That's what we must avoid no matter the cost."

"Truly, truly! I'll dispatch warnings right away."

"Good. We're working on a system to trace the locations of the already dispatched "Copy Roids", and, if possible, dispose of them."

"Roger that. Good morning."

"Che. Yoru Yami… You'll plunge the world into chaos at this rate!"

18:55 PM (Japan Time)…

"… So. I get called out here. And who's here?"

"A _samurai _is! Murderer sword!"

"Oh come on. I'm a righteous sword."

Omega stepped into a Cyber World somewhere decorated with displays of _samurai_ armor and _katana_ with their sheaths plus ancient scrolls and other _Sengoku_ Era items: a voice rang out and he rolled his eyes as he fumed.

"Hah! Yamato Man has come."

"Yamato Man, huh."

Yamato Man wore blue-colored _samurai_ armor over his body: it had a golden-colored band around the waist which was divided by several vertical and thin black lines.

The round shoulders had a yellow band around their half to split into upper and lower portion.

His face was colored in a dull gray color: his mouth was a mere line shaped like a trapeze aiming upwards while a small cubical piece was set on his chin as well and his eyes' irises were colored brown.

The neck had a thick yellow metallic band around it which covered all of it expect the front: a _samurai_ helmet covered his head: a yellow-colored metallic piece shaped like a triangle facing forward was set on his helmet's forehead.

There was another piece above the forehead the shape of which was reminiscent of the Alphabet letter "V".

Three rectangle-shaped plaques of armor extended slightly below the shoulder but before the forearm: each forearm was covered in cyan armor plus a yellow ring around the wrist: the top of the palms had a small dome-shaped yellow-colored object atop them: the arm and hand "skin" was colored black.

Another three layers of armor covered each hip: the pale blue and thick lower body began beneath the torso armor: it ended below the knees from which the feet emerged a piece of armor shaped like the front half of a cylinder covered the black "skin" while the front and rear of each foot were protected by blue armor which had a yellow border: it ended around the ankle and left a small space between each piece.

The chest section of the armor had a circular cavity on it with his drawing set on it: it was a black circle followed by a white space and a second black circle: a black dot was set in the middle and three small lines spread from it until the inner border aiming north, SW and SE: each line had an additional curved line cutting through them near the lower end.

"I'm one of the Grand 5!"

"Grand 5… New-gen "Darkloids"… And you're the real stuff: those other two were but pale teasers." Omega calmly guessed.

"Go! Thousand Spear!"

"Huh! Fast…!"

Yamato Man suddenly began to step forward at a quick pacing while attacking with his spear from different angles: Omega quickly drew his saber and entered defensive pose while Yamato Man was being relentless on his attacks: Omega suddenly jumped twice into the air and flipped while drawing his gun and shooting a plasma round: Yamato Man began to spun the spear in a circle at a mad speed and it began to frizzle with purplish electricity: the blast was caught in some kind of EM barrier and it got bounced back at Omega who used his sword's blade to bounce it off again: the process got repeated.

"By all the… Dead man's volley…?" He grumbled.

"Hmpf."

Omega cancelled his boots' jets and let his round shot past him and into the skies: he then crouched and dashed across the floor while swinging the weapon and drawing a large curved arch of plasma but Yamato Man jumped sideward and kicked Omega's left ribcage with the foot.

"Off!"

The kick propelled Omega into the ground and he quickly rolled to stand up but then Yamato Man jumped on him and suddenly formed spikes on the soils of his boots: he began to jump and spin while damaging Omega's Navi body but Omega loaded up energy on his weapon and shot a red spheroid of plasma which produced an expansion effect: Omega quickly tried to drive his blade into the chest but Yamato Man formed the EM barrier again thus repelling Omega and driving the spear into his stomach area (or where a human would have the stomach) to make Omega recoil before ramming into Omega with the left shoulder.

"Grah! This guy's no joke, yeah."

"Heh, heh, heh! Heh, heh, heh… True! And the real terror starts right now… Come! Rarecoils!

"Shit."

A horde of "Rarecoil" Pokémon surrounded Omega and began to emit sounds while setting their eyes on him: their bodies began to glow with electricity.

"Come! Nuoo! "Rain Prayer"!"

"Shit."

A "Nuoo" Pokémon showed up next and began to create artificial rain into the area: some bubbles began to float around and Yamato Man seemed to frown: Omega frowned too.

"Bubbles?" They both wondered.

"Puku! Jaba-jaba-jaba, jababa-jaba~!" A cherry voice sung.

"Bubble Man… Guess Water – Elemental guys draw each other out: maybe they wanna have a shot at recreating the monsoon?"

"Hmpf!"

"Yikes! Puku! The red guy, de puku! The red guy who imprisoned Shade Man – sama in the depths of the castle, de puku!"

Bubble Man showed up and quickly signaled Omega with his right hand's middle finger in an accusing move: Omega shrugged while Yamato Man directed a hostile glare.

"Vanish! "Thunder"!"

One "Rarecoil" made some lightning bolts rain down on Bubble Man and he ended up fried and smoking: he collapsed into the ground while the rest of the "Rare Coils" began to try to unload their attacks on Omega.

"Come! "Livolt"! Use your "Lightning Rod" Special Ability!"

A "Livolt" showed up and it absorbed all of the attacks the "Rarecoils" shot at it: they growled and the Nuoo suddenly lifted the arms.

"Oh crap. Swap! Come! "Watacco"! "Giga Drain"!"

Omega quickly swapped Pokémon and the Watacco suddenly drained the Nuoo of HP in a breeze: they fainted and collapsed into the ground while Omega grinned.

"Next! "Lizardon"! "Clear Sky"! "Flame Emission"!"

The "Lizardon" made the weather change to a bright sunny day and then began to emit a torrent of flames which hit all "Rarecoils" thus making them faint and collapse into the ground one after the other: "Lizardon" then beat the wings.

"There's more! "Wing Strike"! "Hot Wind"!"

"Guo~h!"

The two consecutive attacks set Yamato Man on fire and he quickly formed a Geyser Battle Chip to put the flames out even though some of his armor had begun to melt and expose the "flesh" beneath it: Yamato Man lowered his head and began to growl while his eyes suddenly began to glow with a purplish tint.

"HROA~H!"

"Damn it. They're now going to bring out their full power?" Omega realized while readying his weapon.

"Hra~h! "Dark Generator"! Activate~!"

"Shit."

The sound of amplified heartbeats began to echo into the space and a glowing purplish sphere could be seen pulsating inside of Yamato Man's body while some vein-like patterns spread from its mass and across the "muscles" of Yamato Man's Navi body: a purplish glow began to form around him and he roared as purplish data began to spiral around his body's arms, chest and legs thus forming a new layer of armor over them: the sounds began to die down and Yamato Man looked up.

"Heh, heh, heh… Heh, heh, heh…"

"Shit."

"Let's go! "Dark Attack"!"

Energy built up around Yamato Man's body before he took a step forward and unleashed it into Omega in the form of some spears of energy converging on a single point: the attack pushed him back but then Yamato Man plunged the spear into the right side of his torso tearing through the vest and deepening into his body: Omega growled and managed to cut off half of the spear while stepping back.

"This thing has a cocktail of bugs!"

"… Grrr… Grawl… Grrr… GROA~RH!"

"W-what?"

A sudden outburst of crimson energy formed on Omega's feet and then expanded while forming a perfect prism shooting upwards: a shockwave of energy built up 45º slopes from the ground and around Omega as if keeping Yamato Man at bay: his eyes' irises began to shine with a red glow and he had a hostile expression like never witnessed before.

"My Master! What is that?" Yamato Man called out.

"Damn. I'd forgotten. Their "Butcher Mode"…!"

"B-butcher mode…?"

"I think it means they won't stop at anything until you're destroyed! But maybe you can disable them or delete them!"

"A-alright…!"

"HROA~H!"

Omega dashed forward at a mad speed while leaving a trail of "afterimages" on his wake and jumped into the air to then aim the blade downwards (its color had shifted to crimson red too) and grip it by the hilt while placing both feet on the lower edges of the pyramid thus increasing its fall speed, strength and weight: Yamato Man gasped and tried to form a Met Guard Battle Chip but Omega landed on his upper torso before he'd finished loading it and the thrust and weight made Yamato Man lose his balance to end up hitting the ground: Omega began to jump around like man and plunge the blade into different spots of Yamato Man's body: he growled and lifted the right fist.

"C-come! Power!"

The "Dark Generator" activated and new armor formed over Yamato Man which made Omega's blade bounce off.

"Huh! "Dark Break"!"

Yamato Man tackled Omega with both fists and pushed him away as he managed to stand up: Omega suddenly ripped the still plunged spear out of his body and into Yamato Man's chest thus piercing through the armor and hitting the "Dark Generator": Yamato Man growled something and stepped back.

"Shit. No good. Tactical withdrawal! Go, M1 Tank! Crush them!"

An Abrahams M1 Tank came in from the right and shot an attack at Omega: the blast hit the ground in front of his feet and did send him flying and landing, hard, on the ground: Yamato Man became data and escaped while a Navi opened one of the hatches and began to gun down Omega using one of the machine-guns: Omega merely dashed forward, threw a cylinder into the air and continued: the cylinder detonated and the tank's moves seemed to be sluggish.

"Damn! Chaff grenade! Huh! Die!" The gunner cursed.

He aimed the machinegun at Omega as he flew across the air but he simply bounced all rounds off before slicing the upper body of the Navi and having them be deleted: Omega jumped inside and attacked the remaining two Navis before forming a Count Bomb Battle Chip and jumping off: the bomb went off and the tank got crippled from the inside while he landed on the ground and panted: the energy began to fade and his eyes' irises slowly shifted to blue while his blade resumed its neat emerald green color.

"W-whoa."

"Huh?"

"Yikes! PUKU~!"

"Hmpf."

Omega spotted Bubble Man, who'd apparently seen it all, and the guy ran off while Omega fumed and clutched the wound.

"Omega! Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah… Bugs and whatever… I've got antibodies…"

"Good. Now we've managed to ID one of them so… Get back here and we'll run a scan to make sure there's nothing weird in your body. At least we've checked how the "Dark Generator" deal works…"

"Y-yeah… I know… Huff, huff… And if this guy wasn't a joke then the other four will be Hell for the others. I'm sure at least two will target Blood and Sigma, one might go for Davis and the other for Rock Man, Search Man or Blues… Or Thunder Man and Prism Man too… Shadow Man too…"

"We'll have to wait and see. We gotta tackle any other plots the guy might have up their sleeves and I don't believe they'd gone to sub-developed countries in vain… Maybe they're into "blood diamonds" or human trafficking even… And that wouldn't surprise me, really…"

"Damn the freaking rascal…! I wanna erase that grin from their face!"

20:19 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Shah, shah, shah! Yamato Man! That guy wasn't a joke!"

"I never said they were… Ugh!"

"Hang in there, man! There: the repairs capsule…"

"Huff, huff… Alright…"

Yamato Man made it to the Cyber World of "Neo Gospel" and collapsed so Needle Man had to help him get to his feet: they walked over to some tall cylinder-shaped "capsules" made of blackened glass in the front and metallic body in the rear: Yamato Man stepped into one and closed his eyes as it locked and some LEDs turned on: a holographic screen displayed his body being scanned and labels indicating the wounds: some black dots formed over the wounds and began to seemingly patch them: Needle Man sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Shah, shah, shah! Yuriko. Ya saw it, too, right?"

"Sure. If Yamato Man brought so much trouble to this guy then the other will have one hell of a time tackling them. Boss is a genius." Yuriko opened her holographic screen.

"Oh please." Yoru Yami tried to play the humble guy.

"What? It's the reality! You know that, Boss."

"Heh. Guess so… Anyway… Things are about to get hot and very hot indeed… Heh, heh, heh, heh…"

"That's Boss for you: always a hundred steps ahead."

"Shah, shah, shah!"

"Next time we'll pit Absolute against the red runt… It'll be lovely to see them being smashed, squished and pulverized in a slow and agony-filled manner… They deserve being reduced to raw bytes and bits!"

"Yikes." Both Yuriko and Needle Man muttered.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh… Hah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah!"


	12. Chapter 12: Overwhelming power

**Chapter 12: Overwhelming power**

17:17 PM (San Francisco Time), Tuesday July the 4th…

"… What? Warehouse LA09? Yes. We rented it a month ago… Let me check the company name, Count de Rivalou…"

A woman was talking with someone over the phone: she appealed to be on her mid-thirties and over a meter and eighty tall.

She had short smooth black hair and her eyes' irises were green in coloring: her face was smooth but it didn't have a very appealing "profile" either.

She wore a white shirt with a reddish tie and a black knee-long skirts plus stockings and black heeled shoes: a brown leather jacket hung in the chair's backrest too.

She was working inside of a largely unlit office with various documents scattered on top of the desk along with a laptop.

"Hum… "Yaru Yomi Printing Inc.": registered in Phoenix about 3 months ago and they use the warehouse to store the material for their printing business located about 3 blocks south… Yes. In Los Angeles… Do excuse me?"

"That name's a fake. It's but a childish anagram." Count de Rivalou warned over the line.

"What?"

"You haven't heard of Dr. Yoru Yami, Ms. Jessica Argad?"

"T-the culprit behind the assault on the Black Hole HQ…!"

"The same one…"

"But why would they want to rent a warehouse which belongs to me to begin with? And why would they use it to store…?" Argad asked.

"No, not printing materials… Mr. Sponsor sent one agent to check the place out: it stores marijuana and cocaine brought from Mexico."

"WHAT?"

"I guess he was planning on letting the police find that and have your name be stained while planting fake data the police would fall for along with the DEA… A campaign to try to smear our names… Yoru Yami wants to make us feel the consequences of our "betrayal" to Anaya Maria two years ago… The man's a psychopath alright…"

"The son of a…!" She cursed.

"I know, ma'am, I know." He calmly replied.

"The asshole!"

"I know, ma'am, I know."

"The piece of shit!"

"Eh, ma'am…"

"… Sorry. I felt my anger rise up and…"

"There's nothing wrong with it, ma'am. We're all human."

"Oh. True."

"Well then, ma'am, I'll be on my way. The bogus info has been disposed of so there's no problem anymore… The drugs will be seized up nevertheless: next time try to be more careful with that."

"I know. Our PC components company won't be caught with the guard lowered anymore. San Francisco is good place to make businesses, close to Silicon Valley… Anyway… Good-bye."

"_Merci_."

The call ended and Argad sighed as she brough the right hand to her forehead: she then glanced at the San Francisco skyline.

"That bitch was nuts and that son of a bitch is nuts too. And now they're trying to stain the names of the whole "Council of Armies" too… I want to see them rotting away in jail and feeling the weight of justice weight down upon their backs! That'd be fitting! Get ready, you bastard!"

09:58 AM (Japan Time), Wednesday July the 5th…

"… This is Charlie Company! We're under heavy fire in Sector Z – 18! We need backup! I repeat! We need backup!"

"I'm on my way! Dash Condor!"

"CF" Netto was riding atop a Dash Condor to fly over the virtual city: jumping across the roofs were Blood Shadow and Sigma, who'd been assigned as his mission partners.

_Once we reach the spot then we open fire. _Saito instructed.

_Roger._

They soon reached the square: a small group of soldiers were trying to repel another group of Viruses which had "Darkloid" Burner Man amongst them.

"Hah, hah, hah! Burn, burn! Strike Burner! Hah, hah, hah!"

He was making things hard by bathing the others in fire and breaking through the improvised barricades.

"Program Advance! Wide Shot, Triple Slot In! Super Wide!"

"CF" Netto shot the Program Advance and hit it Burner Man from behind: he groaned as the attack covered him in water and pulled out his flames: "CF" Netto quickly landed behind him.

"Program Advance! Yo-yo, Triple Slot In! Yo-yo Great!"

The powered-up Yo-yo combination pierced through Burner Man's body and he exploded: the Viruses (mostly Mettools and Garuus) ran for it: the group of three advanced towards the soldiers.

"Do we have any serious wounds?" "CF" Netto asked.

"We only have some minor scratches. That "Darkloid" was the cause of trouble." One of them explained.

"That's nice to hear. Command! What else has to be done?" "CF" Netto eyed his right ear pad.

"Our scanners are picking up multiple "Darkloid" and Virus signatures at Point G – 24. They are assembling to strike. Intercept them." Command ordered.

"Roger that, Command. Let's go, guys!" "CF" Netto rallied.

"OK!"

"Ou!"

Blood Shadow and Sigma followed him as they ran over various streets and side alleys while forcing the enemy's Virus battalions to retreat.

"No big deal!"

They soon reached a ruined concert hall and spotted various "Darkloids" (several Plant Men, Bowl Men and Flash Men) had gathered in there and were seemingly waiting to come out.

"Take that! Program Advance! Sword, Wide Sword, Long Sword! Dream Sword!"

"Air Hockey, Triple Slot In! Hell Hockey!"

"Mwah, hah, hah… Spread Gun, Triple Slot In! Hyper Burst!"

The three "Program Advances" easily disposed of the cannon fodder enemies and the group sighed in relief: the concert hall's interior ended up wrecked, but it was of little importance.

"We have confirmed that your sector has been cleared. Good job, everyone. That will be all for today."

"Roger."

The city "faded" and the three of them exited the Cyber World to head into the real world.

"Phew!"

They quickly appeared inside of the VR Room: the "Dimensional Area" was disengaged and Netto picked up his Link PET: the holographic screen popped out next.

VR TRAINING

LEVEL: 4

CLASS: C

NUMBER: 24 OF 25

TIME: 06: 45

RANK: B

USERS: HIKARI NETTO, ROCK MAN EXE, BLOOD SHADOW, SIGMA

HAVE A NICE DAY

"This one was HARD!" Netto groaned.

"You said so! We needed to protect various companies. We're doing quite well, nevertheless! We've almost finished Level 4. You never know what surprises Level 5 may bring with it." Blood Shadow commented.

"Yeah. Level 5 ain't gonna be a walk into the park." Saito sounded slightly nervous at the prospect, even.

"Heh! When it comes to cheap guys, I'm showin' 'em the shortest road out of the city!" Sigma laughed.

"Yeah. That's so true." Saito grinned.

"Oi, Sigma… Boasting is not good. It'll drive you into some tight spots before you realize it, you know…"

"You're sayin' it like ya were Mr. Universe." Sigma calmly replied while whistling a tune.

"I'm not Mr. Universe. But Boss insists on the topic."

"Wasn't there one of Dragon's proverbs speaking of this stuff…? Ah! "He who claims victory before having been crowned shall be met with swift and crushing defeat"… That's yer point, right?" Sigma suddenly frowned and then quoted a proverb.

"Yep. That's a good proverb."

"Dragon – san sure can come up with good ones when he wants to."

"Yeah. But we all agree that there's no bearing with his kilometric speeches." Sigma argued.

"I'd run out of words even before I completed a fourth of it! I dunno how he manages to keep on."

"He's stubborn: that's why."

"Blood? Come in." Omega called out.

"Commander Omega?"

"Someone named "Absolute" demands for you to come at a shut down laboratory for a one-on-one "fair and square" match… But I'm skeptical at the "fair and square" part… Bring some Pocket Monsters along just in case and the auto-recovery programs… You could try out that new "Program Advance" Boss managed to design on the field… Be wary: it takes a lot of power to execute so save it up as a last resource thing…" Omega detailed over the radio.

"Roger, sir. I'll be going, sir."

"Mwah, hah, hah. Tell 'em Uncle Disaster wants their lasers back or else he'll be back with a vengeance~…"

"Sigma. Shut the trap up." Omega growled.

"S-sorry, sir." He gulped.

"Hikari, Rock Man… If you guys wanna watch then come up to the Observation Deck #3 where I'm setting up a system linked to Blood's own visuals so that you can check it out… And, Sigma… Stay there for a min: we gotta have SOME TALK about your recent behavior regarding trying to play "yaoi" with Blood even though none of you can do that."

"Yikes."

"Sigma gets in trouble a lot of times, eh, niisan…?"

"Unfortunately, yes…"

10:26 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Alright. I've come. Show your hide."

"Heh, heh, heh… My name is Cosmo Man!"

"Cosmo Man? How fitting."

"Isn't it, you damned mouse?"

"Who knows?"

Blood Shadow came inside of a Cyber World which looked decayed and abandoned given the poor lighting save for some street lights which seemed to have been set there recently: a voice rang out and he calmly began to scan his surroundings while his shades glowed in a reddish color as if checking out who was there.

"Heh, heh, heh…"

A "gateway" circle formed in the "sky" and the glow of distant stars could be seen inside of it before the newcomer, Cosmo Man, slowly hovered out of it and landed in the ground.

Cosmo Man appeared to be close to two meters tall and he had a commanding look to him.

Four lines converged on his forehead where a small diamond was set and the head's upper portion was exposed and it had the typical black "skin" over it.

His eyes were simply black and surrounded by skin while his nose and mouth were covered by a thin layer of golden armor.

Most of his upper torso was encompassed by golden-colored armor which also covered the shoulders: it ended around the chest where the emblem was set at: it was a blue star drawn against a pitch black colored background.

The design of the armor included two thick white lines emerging NW and NE from his emblem and curving as they ran parallel to the neck and past the shoulders.

Another set of two thin blue lines formed from the east and west sides of the emblem and climbed upwards thus diving the armor into two uneven portions: the lower portion was shorter in length while the upper one was larger.

The armor also covered both sides of the neck and continued above the head where it expanded into two ear-like extensions having blue round dome-like pads.

The arms had a blue ring around the elbow and each ring was complemented by fin-shaped extensions aiming upwards towards the shoulders.

A pale blue transparent ring was also set atop each wrist and the wrists had blue armor covering them: the fingers were also covered by the golden armor.

Two thick white lines extended from above the end of those diamonds and travelled towards the lower torso area until they met an oval-shaped object with a brown edge and metallic interior: two small rectangles were drawn on the north and south edges, too.

Another two thick lines came out from the NW and NE edges and met the chest emblem by connecting the SW and SE edges, too.

A large blue transparent ring was set around his body in a 45º angle and aiming to the SE from around the same height as the right shoulder until the left forearm.

The plain black-skinned feet (the fingers of which couldn't be seen) had blue armor on their ankles as well and a golden-colored diamond-like object set slightly above the ankle.

This object had a blue-colored triangle-like pattern aiming upwards set slightly above of the spot where they began at.

"So. The Golden Guy came…"

"Hmpf."

"So? What's your trick?"

"Cosmo Buster!"

"Not the talkative type, then."

Cosmo Man formed some planetoid-shaped objects having vertical rings around them and colored golden which he shot in a row: Blood Shadow ducked to avoid them and then fired a blast at Cosmo Man who grinned and suddenly detached his ring to throw it forward.

"Cosmo Ring!"

The ring glowed with purplish electricity and created an EM barrier like Yamato Man had done the previous day to block the blast and shot it back at Blood Shadow who calmly warped away to another spot but Cosmo Man was waiting there.

"Cosmo Gate~!"

The "gateway" opened again and some gigantic brown-colored planetoid-shaped objects began to rain down around the area causing destruction: Cosmo Man flew upwards and Blood Shadow had to jump over the falling planetoids to chase him into the insides of the "gateway" which turned out to be the Reverse Cyber World given the circuitry boards and data clusters floating around with no order at all.

"Cosmo Ring!"

The attack hit Blood Shadow but a _chibi_ doll formed there and Blood Shadow reappeared behind Cosmo Man to shower him in a row of 10 _shuriken_: Cosmo Man growled and whipped around to throw the ring at Blood Shadow again but he used a Met Guard Battle Chip to bounce it off and end up unharmed.

"That's named "Bodyguard Program Advance", Golden Boy."

"You damned mouse!"

"Sure, sure."

"Be destroyed by the Universe's overwhelming power! Hra~h!"

"Coming…!"

Cosmo Man turned on his "Dark Generator" and chuckled as he formed two _katana_ on his hands colored purple and dashed forward at an impossible speed provoking a sonic boom upon overcoming the speed of sound: Blood Shadow gasped and formed a "Dream Aura" just in time as both swords made contact but were repelled.

"Damn it. The effects vary from one guy to the other."

"Did you really think we'd just copy each other's strategies?" Cosmo Man taunted with a smug smile.

"Damn."

"Heh! "Dark Down"…!"

"What!"

Cosmo Man formed some streams of energy which became echoing sound waves when hitting the "Dream Aura" which began to shatter: it totally shattered and Cosmo Man plunged both _katana_ into Blood Shadow: he groaned and reddish energy suddenly began to flow into Cosmo Man: he roared and grinned.

"I'll be borrowing _three quarters_ of your HP!"

"T-three quarters…! That's unfair!"

"All's fair in war, you damned mouse. Now die!"

"… Program Advance! Laughing Doll, Laughing Doll, _Forte_! Hra~h!"

"I-impossible! A "Program Advance" using Forte's data?"

"Yeah. Back when Omega managed to drag the guy to the HQ in March, 2005… The anti-intruder system scanned his body data and I managed to use it to form this "Program Advance"… It's never been tried out on the field until today." Vadous admitted.

"By all the…!" Yoru Yami hissed.

"You're not so confident anymore? Mr. Drug dealer?"

"Shaddup!"

Blood Shadow formed the head of the "Gospel" monster and shot a stream of flames at Cosmo Man who growled: a copy of Forte showed up next and drew a Long Sword colored purple which he swung to create a blade of energy identical to a Dream Sword: it opened a wound on Cosmo Man's new armor and he clutched it while Blood Shadow panted and was seemingly recovering given how a small red pilot was blinking on his helmet's forehead.

"Huff, huff, huff…"

"Huh… Not… enough to… Ugck!"

Cosmo Man clutched his chest and noticed how "Dark Power" was leaking out due to the earlier wound: he growled and suddenly warped to begin kicking and punching Blood Shadow in a furious barrage: Blood Shadow placed the loaded energy barrels in the chest and shot through it to damage the "Dark Generator" further: Cosmo Man growled and recoiled while the power leakage worsened.

"Cosmo Man! It's useless to fight on. Retreat!"

"R-roger, Boss… But… the other 3 will… destroy you damned… mice… and bury you… in bottomless grave…! Heh… Heh, heh… Hah, hah, hah!"

Cosmo Man warped out while Blood Shadow groaned as he noticed the blows all over his body: Omega suddenly appeared there and picked him to warp back into a Cyber World having a rotating 3D hologram of the Earth set in the middle of a round plaza and also having several doorways built into the round walls.

"You did good, Blood. The "Program Advance" worked and that saved you a long and difficult battle… But that guy wasn't weak either: they got cocky and they lowered the guard…" Omega told him.

"T-thank you, Commander Omega, sir…"

"By all the… I'm glad of not being there." Netto cursed.

"The enemies this time around are far deadlier…!" Saito muttered.

"Damned rascal. How long will this pointless conflict drag on?"


	13. Chapter 13: Come from the skies

**Chapter 13: Come from the skies**

13:43 PM (Japan Time), Thursday May the 5th…

"… Alright, Boss… This warehouse stores "Nebula Dark Chips" en masse and they're the real stuff alright…"

"Shit. I knew my hunch was right. If they used a warehouse which belonged to Ms. Argad they'd use one which belongs to the local police as if trying to make them look corrupt… The rascal must've been reading _Batman_ again and got "inspired"…"

"Swallow Cutter!"

"Huh! Who's there?"

"Swallow Man!"

"Man. You sure are in a rush. 3 of you in less than 24 hours… At this rate we'll know the whole club before tomorrow comes even! The Speedy Club!"

"Hah!"

Sigma had gotten inside of a warehouse and found tens if not hundreds of "Nebula Dark Chips" packed up in rows along the warehouse: he'd been reporting when a "swallow" energy-shaped attack hit the ground and he brought up the sword as a new "Darkloid" flew down from the unlit ceiling of the warehouse.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh…"

Swallow Man, the newcomer, was about 10cm shorter in height than Cosmo Man.

His helmet design was peculiar: the central part was colored red while the sides were colored blue: the sides extended upwards and formed a shape reminiscent of "horns" while his eyes' irises' color was purple.

His emblem, drawn into his ear pads, was a blue-colored bird's silhouette as seen from the sides: its wings were open in a 45º angle and the drawing seemed to suggest movement.

His upper torso had two red plaques of armor over his usual blue armor: his shoulders and arms before the elbow were exposed, revealing the black "skin".

His forearms design included a gray-colored fund extending from around the elbow until the palm: a yellow diamond-shaped object was set in top of each palm plus a small blue-colored piece reminiscent of a bird's elongated wings: his fingers were covered in white "gloves".

Two blue wings with some vertical white stripes on them formed behind of his body as well.

The sides of his main body were colored black together with a thin red stripe which marked the border with the central body, colored white.

His boots began around the knees and were colored navy blue: they ended in two-fingered feet which seemed to be a bird's talons.

"Let's go!"

"What?"

Swallow Man tapped the ground with his right foot and it suddenly vanished to reveal a shaft dropping somewhere: both fell down and ended up in the zero-gravity environment of the "Reverse Cyber World": Swallow Man chuckled and Sigma grumbled.

"So ya lured me here 'cause this place gives ya "Field Power Bonus" to begin with?" Sigma guessed.

"Correct! Air Dive!"

Swallow Man flew upwards while bringing up a face-mask and then dived towards Sigma, pushing him backwards to suddenly plunge the talons into his chest trying to hit the red core but the shielding came up and repelled Swallow Man: Sigma loaded up energy on the left fist.

"Too _naïve_!" Sigma taunted.

He hit Swallow Man but the fist was unable to break through his armor either: Swallow Man tried to hit Sigma's face next but couldn't.

"This is turning into a stalemate or WHAT?"

"Mwah, hah, hah. Not so cocky anymore, Bird Man Come From The Heavens?" Sigma taunted next with a broad grin.

"Shut up! Come! Sidon! "Dark End"!"

A "Sidon" Pokémon appeared there and quickly built up energy to tackle Sigma and shatter the shielding into several shards as if it was glass: the Sidon suffered a recoil effect but recovered soon enough.

"Che. No more Mr. Nice! Demon Rings!"

"Hah! Sidon! Use your "Lighting Rod" Special Ability!"

"Che. Well! Whatever! Go! "Starmie"! "Blizzard"!"

"What!"

A "Starmie" followed next and formed a blizzard which took out the "Sidon" and also weakened Swallow Man.

"You're Flying Type and I'm Evil Type!"

"DAMN YOU~! Go, "Hariteyama"! "In-fight"!"

"Heh, heh, heh… "Psycho-kinesis"!"

"Shit."

The "Starmie" counted the attack "Hariteyama" was going to use and it fainted too: Swallow Man dived into Sigma again and tried to hit the core but a large thick red laser shot out and hit Swallow Man's chest: Sigma then gripped his head with the left hand and applied pressure with the fingers: a green glow ensued and Sigma grinned.

"Oho. So you deleted all access logs before fighting me… You're pretty paranoid and careful, or so Mantis would say~…"

"Die! Tank Cannon!"

"It tickles! Heh, heh, heh!"

"Go, Raven!"

"Oh shit."

A gigantic Eskimo man with no shirt and only a pair of pants and boots as clothing showed up: he had a crow drawn into the bald head's forehead and some other tattoos.

The man carried a gigantic machinegun with its own engine which he aimed at Sigma while grinning.

"This is the M61A1 20mm multi-barreled auto-cannon: the "Vulcan"! I picked it from an F-16 plane. Hah, hah, hah! Now, Demon! Let us see if you're a worthy fighter! Hra~h!"

"Oh shit. Battle Chip, Dream Aura!"

Sigma quickly brought up the "Dream Aura" but the rounds pierced through it, embed into Sigma's body, and detonated: Sigma growled and used the magnetic field on his sword to bounce them off.

"Damn it. Armor-piercing rounds… I need to come up with something! I know! "Starmie"! "Surf"!"

"Oh shit. I forgot about the thing!" Swallow Man (floating over the man) cursed and gasped.

Several waves formed and converged on the man, who was washed up and his "Vulcan" cannon left unable to operate: he was deleted and Swallow Man tried to head for Sigma's eyes but he saw him coming and lifted the sword to Swallow Man would hit it instead.

"Shit. Go, "Arbok"! "Dark Half"!"

An "Arbok" formed on the field and hissed before shooting several streaks of purplish energy which hit Sigma, the "Starmie", the "Arbok" itself and Swallow Man: the "Arbok" then remained quiet.

"Che. This halved all of our HP values… Whatever. Demon Fire! I'm going to invent the Roasted Swallow a la Confucius!"

"Not so fast! "Protect"!"

"Huh? You hacked the thing! You shouldn't be able to move on this turn!"

"I bend the rules! Hah, hah, hah!"

A greenish energy shield bounced off Sigma's incoming attack and he ducked to avoid that: he then warped using his special field effect and reappeared right in front of Swallow Man: he gripped his neck and began to swing him around in the air before throwing him towards the "Arbok", accidentally hitting it with the talons and deleting it while the "Starmie" used "Surf" again to wash over Swallow Man.

"Fuck."

"Mwah, hah, hah…"

"Activate! "Dark Generator"! Hra~h!"

"Coming?"

"Hah! "Dark Rave"!"

Swallow Man formed patches of purplish energy on the ground around Sigma which then shot several groups of purplish spears upwards to hit his body on some spots: Sigma grumbled and rushed at Swallow Man who grinned and flew upwards to then hit Sigma.

"That was "Flying"!"

"By all the… Stay quiet already! "Starmie"! "Freezing Beam"!"

"Oh damn!"

The "Freezing Beam" hit Swallow Man and froze his right wing: the weight made him fall down and Sigma then delivered some punches which cracked the new armor he'd built over his body: "Starmie" froze the other wing and Swallow Man met the ground: Sigma loomed over him and lifted him before tossing him into the ground: "Starmie" shot again and froze the legs and arms followed by the torso.

"Mwah, hah, hah."

"Come! "Hellgar"! "Flame Fang"!"

"Oh shit."

A "Hellgar" showed up next and bit the ice with its fiery fangs thus shattering it and melting it: they then growled at "Starmie" and leapt towards them.

"Hah, hah, hah, hah! Eat that! "Crunch"!"

The "Hellgar" bit the ruby "Starmie" had on their body and it fainted so it was retrieved: the "Hellgar" inhaled.

"Go! "Daimonji"!"

The blast of fire in the form of the "dai" or "great" _kanji_ hit Sigma fully and he growled as he tried to put the flames out: "Hellgar" then bit his right leg and Sigma violently swung it upward to shake the Pokémon off and have it hit the ground: they quickly recovered.

"This is taking forever!" Sigma cursed.

"Heh, heh, heh… Heh, heh, heh…" Swallow Man chuckled.

"Che! I'm fed up already! Program Advance! Corn Shot, Triple Slot In! Corn Party!"

"You idiot! Like that'll harm any of us: it's "Grass" Attribute!"

"I don't care! Go! 16 rounds!"

"W-what? Ugra~h!"

The 16 rounds of bombs hit him one after the other and delivered heavy damage while Sigma used his sword's raw strength to hit the "Hellgar" and send them flying while deleting them: Swallow Man groaned and hissed once the barrage was over.

"… 640…! 640 HP! I've never seen such a "Program Advance" before: now I regret taking this guy lightly! Damn you~!" He cursed.

"Mwah, hah, hah. I'm hard to chew, ya know, Bird-Man!"

"Shit. I feel like shit. I'm going back but I'll return to exact my vengeance on you lowlife~! I'll remember this, YOU SAVAGE~!"

"Come anytime. Mwah, hah, hah, hah, hah!"

14:05 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Shah, shah, shah! Oi, Yuriko… Maybe we've taken these guys TOO lightly in the end?"

"Could be. But that doesn't change anything: we'll have learnt the lesson by the next time our guys go out. And the Boss is planning on granting some resurrected "Darkloids" to Operators which will cause some ruckus there and there…"

"Hmpf! I feel unsatisfied… I wanna shine too!"

"Going out there without a plan is reckless."

"I'll come up with one!"

"Fine."

Needle Man spotted Swallow Man making his way to the repairs "capsules" and looked nervous at first: Yuriko was calm and unimpressed while Needle Man began to get impatient and annoyed.

"And where's Boss Freeze Man at, anyway?"

"Dunno. I think he had to take care of some mission or another."

"And what's Big Boss doing, anyway?"

"Dunno too. Not like I need to know…"

"Can ya really have enough with typing into forums and looking up society magazines, Yuriko? I thought ya were the type who liked action: else why did you pick to be the field agent for Regal?"

"Well. I was field agent because I was a no-one and Regal was a famous scientist so I had to conceal his existence. We made sure to erase all records linking us together time ago too." Yuriko calmly replied as she apparently read a society magazine.

"But, really… The 5th guy doesn't look like he's much of a deal. I'm sure they'd beat him pretty easily compared to the other 4."

"Discuss it with Big Boss. Not my problem."

"I know, damn it!"

"Cool it down, Needle Man, or you'll run into trouble with Capital T… Did you hear me or are you playing deaf?"

"I'm listening! Damn it!" Needle Man scoffed.

"What's this about, Needle Man?" Cosmo Man questioned as he walked towards him.

"Ya already back to 100%? That was fast."

"I know: the damage was pretty much centralized to begin with so it was less work for the repair nanomachines… But couldn't you try not to yell like that? It gets annoying after a while. I was reviewing the combat data and trying to input some of it into the simulations."

"Hum. This one is but flesh and impatience." Yamato Man muttered from close by.

"Wha~t?"

"Yamato Man… Not you too…" Cosmo Man grumbled.

"Hum. I guess I must like I'm trying to start up some bickering. But that wasn't my intention to begin with."

"Hmmm…" Yuriko absent-mindedly replied.

"Che…! Huff! I'm off to playing some game in the games server: I'll hack my way into World of Warcraft! Hah! I'm a genius! Shah, shah, shah! Shah, shah, sha~h!"

Needle Man ran off while the other two "Darkloids" sighed and rolled their eyes as if being exasperated.

"Heh, heh, heh… Heh, heh, heh… My debut will soon come~…" A voice chuckled from somewhere close by.

"Number 4… Of course it'll come: you only need to wait."

"Hah! By the time Number 5 catches on it'll be too late. I'll have beaten the whelp to it! Heh, heh, heh… Heh, heh, heh!"

14:18 PM (Japan Time)…

"… I see. So that of the "Dark Generator" ain't placebo…"

"No. And I'm sure one of those is going to come for you."

"Wasn't that obvious?"

Vadous had contacted Charles to get him up-to-date: Charles was sitting in a chair behind a desk inside of a small office room having a laptop and two bookcases to the left of the room plus a drawer set with three drawers installed on its body: the PET had been placed on its charger and Davis' upper body could be seen inside of the laptop's SE corner.

"By the way, Charles… Does this building have some decent security like perimeter sensors and all?" Vadous asked.

"Yeah. We once had a bomb-rigged van explode right next to the building but since the timer was wrong then it went off at an hour where there wasn't anyone in the street." Charles replied.

"Huh? Ah. You think that the jerk will try to set something here?" Davis guessed.

"And that "something" could be a bomb with faked fingerprints to try to make you guys look like anarchists…"

"Oh shit. It's taken a lot of effort to establish a decent reputation and that guy now desires to crush all of our efforts?"

"Lovely."

"I know. That's why I want to insist on setting up some security and making sure that all keys are accounted for and that the sensors can't be disabled so easily…"

"We'll handle that."

"Leave it up to us, _Danna_."

"Good enough. Later."

"See ya."

"Bloody hell… That guy's nuts… Totally and absolutely…"

"Wasn't it obvious from the very start, Charles?"

"And now I wish we'd gotten further involved with "Nebula" but we were still scattered there and there running some other investigations: by the time we assembled enough material the "Crisis" began and then the rest of the stuff ensued… We were confident nothing big would happen but that summer proved us wrong…" Charles groaned.

"No use crying over spilled milk."

"I knew that, by Orre."

"Oh come on. You've made that up on the spot."

"I knew it, Dave~… Go tell HAL to open the Pod Bay Doors or else you'll jinx the guy so that his processor speed goes down by 66.6% 'cause you're a disciple of a Satanic cult…" Charles joked.

"That – wasn't – funny – Charles." Davis insisted.

"Says who?"

"Your next-door neighbor… Remember that no matter what I'm your next-door neighbor, not your servant. I dunno why Mana though that Ryuuto was her "servant" in _Pokémon XD Dark Wind: Dark Lugia_… Not like she was thinking of anything perverted: the girl wasn't even 10 years old! She simply thought that her big bro could do things for her which she couldn't do." Davis rolled his eyes.

"I remember how there's one guy out there who got inspired from Ryuuto as I did from Leo… Who partners with a _Sheriff_ and who'd perfectly fit into Orre's desert patches… Heh, heh, heh."

"I know who you mean but they're overseas in some mission for the King Land "Net Saviors" so I doubt we'll hear of him save for an occasional "what's up?" email… And that's unrelated, anyway."

"Let those stormy guys come! We'll send 'em to the Recycle Bin!"

"Jeez. Well. Whatever… Jump to the next chapter already. Let's go!"


	14. Chapter 14: Needle Man Attacks

**Chapter 14: Needle Man Attacks**

11:11 AM (Japan Time), Thursday July the 6th…

"… Shah, shah, shah! Needle Cannon!"

"Kya~h!"

"A~h!"

"Ie~h!"

"Run for it!"

"Call the Net Police~!"

"Someone save us!"

"Shah, shah, shah! Hah! And Yuriko saying "brute force isn't the answer" but I now say: brute force _is _the answer!"

"Oi! You! Stop right there!"

"Shah, shah, shah! Who…?"

"The "Net Saviors"! Let's go, Blues!"

"Roger, Enzan – sama."

"Heh! Come!"

Needle Man suddenly materialized inside of a shopping mall and began to shoot around bringing panic to the whole shopping mall and making customers flee in search for refuge: Enzan suddenly showed up and displayed his "Net Savior" badge: Needle Man grinned.

"Science Labs! Deploy a "Dimensional Area"!"

"Roger! Dimensional Area: Activate!" Meijin reported back.

A "Dimensional Area" soon formed inside of the mall building and Enzan drew the "Synchro Chip" while Needle Man kept on having a smug smile drawn on his face.

"Synchro Chip, Slot In! CROSS FUSION!"

Needle Man brought the right arm to his eyes to shield them from the sudden glare and then lowered it to look.

"Here I come!"

"CF" Blues had gained a new "Cross Fusion" design too.

His helmet now looked closer to Blues' one but the shades kept on being blue yet their shape had changed a bit: the face-mask was white now.

The torso had a red vest over it and the emblem was set in the middle of it with two white patterns climbing towards the shoulders.

The forearms' armor began close to the elbow with two circles of thinner height and width each stacked atop the other and a red spear crossing through them and covering the elbow.

A yellowish diamond with an upper black triangular edge was set there and red armor spanned from there until it was over the hand where a copy of his emblem was at: the "skin" was black.

His lower body was covered in a light gray bodysuit with black flanks.

Two red triangles were drawn on the hips and just over the knees before the boots came in: their design was copied from that of the forearms and the front edge was colored with a thin yellowish line marking the border between them.

His hair kept on flowing out behind him in the usual manner too.

"Battle Chip, Long Blade, Wide Blade! Slot In!"

"Shah, shah, shah! Needle Cannon! Double Cannon!"

"CF" Blues calmly used both swords to slice up the Needle Cannon rounds and he then warped to try to hit Needle Man but he found that a 3D image had been left there while the real one appeared behind.

"Needle Attack! Messy Shooting!"

"What! Ugra~h!"

"Enzan – sama!"

"Shah, shah, shah! Brute force _is_ the answer to everything! I was bored to death with Freeze Man off to somewhere and Big Boss also off to somewhere else~! And I wanted to rob the glory of making the debut to those other two guys too~! But since ya are my prey then none will come for ya~… Big Boss told 'em to ignore Rock Man, so~… Maybe some other pals of ya will have a "visit" today~! Shah, shah, shah!" Needle Man let out while forming a smug grin.

"Obviously… The fucker saves up Rock Man for his own hide or maybe he'll just send the "Nebula Grey" freak monster thing at them…! The fucking jerk…!"

"You called, kid? Hah, hah, hah, hah!"

"MUGRO~H!"

"By all the…"

"YIKES!"

"CF" Blues turned around to see a purplish "face" which looked more like a skull given the hollow eye cavities and the teeth-filled grin plus the nose cavity: but what got his attention was a 3D image of a monster-like thing standing behind the "face" phenomenon.

This "monster" had a main body the shape of which looked strikingly similar to the Alphabet letter "T" with the base having three pale blue diamond-like formations aiming NE and NW on each side of it: four large metallic chains came out from inside of the vortex and attached to the purplish mass which was the upper body.

The thing's head had an irregular shape as it was made up of reddish mass with white patterns drawn over it: two red eyes missing any iris shone on the face while the mouth area was colored blue: giant teeth filled the open mouth which uttered inhuman roars: a thin large diamond object was set on the forehead, too.

Six needles colored blue and with a small blackish stripe near the base of them emerged from behind the shoulders: they had an eerie vibe to them and looked sharp.

The monster's hands looked more like claws than real hands: they were colored in a reddish tint all the way to the start of the forearms: two cuffs seemingly made of metal with an inner blue band and lacking chains were visible on the monster's wrists.

"Go, Needle Man! Fill this worthless city with terror and chaos! Let there be despair and fear of death! Hah, hah, hah, hah!"

"Shit. I talk too much." Enzan growled.

"What do we do, sir?"

"Ignore them and stop Needle Man from bringing down this whole building: that's what we gotta do!"

"Roger, sir!"

"Shah, shah, shah! Clear Needle!"

Needle Man formed two needles on his forearms and began to hit "CF" Blues several times in a row: "CF" Blues growled.

"Alright. No more Mr. Nice! Tank Cannon!"

"UACK! DAMN YOU~!"

"Hmpf."

"CF" Blues shot the Tank Cannon at close-quarters and the blast pushed the guy backwards while "CF" Blues recoiled from the firing too but quickly began to form a new attack.

"Program Advance! Fire, Aqua, Elec, Bamboo Sword! Slot In! Elemental Sword! Eat this!"

"What!"

"CF" Blues managed to make four different cuts to Needle Man colored red, blue, yellow and green and he roared.

"Damn i~t! I'll remember this!"

"Now flee."

Needle Man de-materialized and "CF" Blues sighed in relief: someone then chuckled behind him and he turned around to spot a weird guy with white skin and green hair plus having a psychotic grin and glare: he had a caliber 22 gun on his right hand.

"Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah! Die~!"

The gun shot but it turned out to be but a hologram: the image vanished and the "monster" was nowhere to be seen either.

"Phew."

The "Dimensional Area" vanished and Enzan retrieved his Link PET: someone cleared his throat.

"Hello, Ijuuin – dono."

"Ah! Colonel Talos…!"

"It's been a while. I happened to walking here today and heard there was some commotion… I've seen what happened. And I know who that disgraced-looking character was…"

"Who was it?"

"Well. "The Joker" from the _Batman_ comics… Considered one of the most iconic arch-enemies of Batman…"

"Oh yeah. I'd heard of the guy… I should've recognized them."

Enzan turned to face the man named Colonel Talos.

Colonel Talos looked as being on his late forties: his hair was grey and parts of it fell down in the front of the face and he seemed to be missing his left eye as well.

He was dressed in a grey army uniform, although the area around the sleeves and neck was colored in a reddish patch: he had a distinction on the right side of the uniform just underneath the right shoulder.

He was also holding a strange artifact on his right hand which seemed to be some kind of customized dagger.

The dagger had a central handle shaped like a cylinder: two curved daggers sprouted from each end, with each facing an opposite direction: some strange patterns were carved across each dagger's surface.

"We caught Vincent."

"Vincent…? The former CIA guy…?"

"Correct. They'd tried to disguise as Mr. Sponsor and give orders to the agents to move out but since he didn't know Japanese the agents got suspicious and used a trap question: was the _revolución_ going to happen anytime soon?" He smiled.

"And he got boasting and got exposed…"

"Yes. I'm not sure yet if Yoru Yami has hired them or not…"

"It's a possibility yet failing in such a sloppy manner…" Blues sounded doubtful.

"Maybe it was intended to be seen as a desperate trick but we know better: the man's toying with us…"

"No wonder… By the way… About Colonel Thunderbolt…?"

"Oh. Him? Don't worry. He learnt that he was about to do a very grave thing indeed and ever since then he's just gone to his "legal" club and not done anything odd… He is a bit… eccentric but it's not like he had evil intentions to begin with… He just got animated from the propaganda slogans and didn't think it twice…" He admitted.

"Ah. Good. I just wanted to make sure they wouldn't try to pull the same trick twice and lure them into causing some damage…"

"That's a strong point you bring up, Ijuuin – dono… I'll consult it with Chief Lezareno… Let's just hope he proves his intelligence and doesn't fall for the same trick twice: now, that'd be shameful."

"And would bring some bad publicity along…" Enzan warned.

"The last thing we needed! I'll be on my way: we need to start setting up fail-safes right away… That bothersome freak…! Let them be defeated!"

11:44 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Oi, Charles…"

"What, Dave?"

"Did you ever program _clouds_ to show up inside of our HP?"

"Inside of the Home Page…? No. Why'd you ask?"

"Well… There's a whole set of storm clouds there…"

"Cloud Thunder!"

"Ugra~h!"

"What?"

"Mwah, hah, hah! You fell straight into the great me's trap! The trap Cloud Man – sama came up with!"

"Cloud Man? So this is the guy they sent to challenge us?"

"That sure was… a stormy greeting!"

Davis had been inspecting the Home Page of the "Justice Council" when he spotted some blackish/grayish clouds hovering in the air: a mini cloud fell down and suddenly spawned four lightning bolts which hit Davis just as a new "Darkloid" floated down from above.

"Mwah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah!"

Cloud Man, the attacker, stood out because his lower body was a grayish cloud and he had no legs: his upper body had a mix of magenta and orange coloring.

His head had an orange helmet with the Alphabet letter "U" set on its forehead plus a spike having a small gray cloud over it: the helmet created a shade-like effect around his eyes, the irises of which were blood red as well: the rest of his face was gray in color.

His shoulders and forearms were colored orange while the skin was black while a magenta ring was set slightly above each wrist, too.

There also were two small wing-like objects with three indentations on them and colored white which emerged from the sides of his shoulders.

An arrow-like object was set over the hand and the forearms: its border was colored white.

His torso had three white stripes below the chest which only occupied about the center section of it: his emblem was set slightly beneath them and it depicted a single cloud set against a blackish background and having a white rim.

He had an open vest-like drawing over the sides of his torso which began above the shoulders and reached past the lower torso where his emblem was at: the vest's border was colored in a goldenrod color.

Each side also had a cloud-shaped drawing slightly above where the three stripes began at: two button drawings were set between his neck and the stripes.

"Yeah! I'm Number 4. Number 5 is still unsure about this target but it won't be Thunder Man!" He exclaimed.

"So the guy's Water – Attribute… Search Man or Shadow Man… Maybe Prism Man too… 33% chances…" Davis muttered.

"Let's see you trying to beat me! 100,000 Volts!"

"Oh no! GRUGRA~H!"

"Shit."

"Mwah, hah, hah! That small electrical rat is nothing compared to the great me's strength! Struggle…! Struggle…! AND STRUGGLE~! Mwah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah!"

Davis managed to stand up and he drew two Bamboo Sword Battle Chips while warping and trying to hit Cloud Man.

"Many Cloud!"

He suddenly disappeared and a sea of clouds formed there.

"What?"

"100,000 volts!"

"Gurugra~h!"

"Shit. We haven't even hit the guy and he's pulverizing us!" Charles growled as he interacted with the PET.

"Starting to realize your own powerlessness?" Cloud Man taunted as he appeared again.

"You're the one who's powerless!" Davis fumed.

"Hah! I'll show you something terrific: magnet power!"

"Huh? WHAT?"

Cloud Man suddenly formed a magnetic field which glowed with a pinkish light and brought forth a damaged helicopter followed by an armored troop deployment vehicle: he threw both of those at Davis who barely dodged them but then Cloud Man suddenly gripped both arms and began to pull them until they creaked.

"Ugra~h!"

"Hah! You won't be deleted yet! I'll have you go through untold pain and agony before your agony-filled soul roams the _Naraku_ forever! Mwah, hah, hah!

"Hey! You're forgetting me, ugly! Battle Chip, Area Steal, Wind God Racket! Double Slot In!"

Davis warped and tried to ignore the pain to his arms as he formed the Wind God Racket and used it to blow all clouds away and reveal Cloud Man who was trying to hold against the winds.

"Battle Chip, Heat Body!"

Davis was surrounded by flames as he crouched and got into a spinning pose to then shot forward and hit Cloud Man on the chest: Davis began to kick and punch the head next to dizzy Cloud Man and stun him.

"Take this, this AND THIS!"

"Ugro~h! Come! "Thunder"! Use your move! "Dark Thunder"!"

"What!"

A "Thunder" Pokémon surrounded by a purplish "aura" formed purple-colored electricity which headed for Davis.

"No more electricity! Battle Chip, Lightning Rod! Slot In!"

"What!"

The attack got caught by the Lightning Rod and then its polarity reversed to hit "Thunder" and Cloud Man at the same time: the Pokémon got deleted while Cloud Man growled.

"How clever!" He cursed.

"Ain't it?" Charles taunted.

"Shaddup! Die! 1,000,000 Volts!"

"W-what!"

Cloud Man suddenly gathered all electricity into a yellow spheroid and shot several bolts one of which blew up the Lightning Rod: Davis cursed and began to flip around to dodge.

"Battle Chip, Elec Sword! Double Slot In!"

"What!"

"Hah! Gotcha!"

Davis drew both Elec Swords and began to make the electricity coil around them before warping and plunging them into Cloud Man's body from behind: he growled and suddenly began to try to activate his "Dark Generator" but the electricity was seemingly interfering with the process: Davis plunged the sword deeper inside.

"Eat your own medicine~!"

"D-damn it! Tactical withdrawal…!"

Cloud Man escaped and Davis fell into the ground where he crouched just as the clouds began to disperse: Davis sighed in relief and cancelled the swords while he tried to articulate his arms but they still hurt like Hell so he groaned.

"Damn. My arms…! I need some fixing of my shoulders! They creak and hurt like Hell." He cursed.

"Shit. We barely were able to counter the guy and they weren't using the "Dark Generator" either… They're improving with every passing day and that rascal's being serious." Charles growled.

"I know! OUCH!"

"Oh yeah. Plug Out. I'll turn on the repairs program. Luckily enough they've had more than enough for today."

"Sure, sure… I need to rest… Later."

Davis returned to the PET and the repairs began while Charles stood up and headed towards the window: he lifted some strands of the shutter and looked outside through the minimal gap to see nothing on the street save for pedestrians going up and down.

"Nothing there… I'll have to warn the guys to be on their toes: the rascal could try to set thugs to try to beat them up even like that Baron Grunner did to Holmes in the "Illustrious Client" case included in _The Case-book of Sherlock Holmes_… Jeez. Things were simpler back then. Both the "WWW" and "Gospel" only acted in the Cyber World… And "Nebula" brought it to the real world but then again back then "Dimensional Areas" were not easy to produce and had a limited running time too…"

He sat back on the chair and opened a drawer to take out a folder having some photos of he and Davis (being projected as a hologram inside of a capsule-like device and having taken out the helmet to reveal messy brownish hair) grinning at the camera.

"Dave… We can make it through this, yeah… I should be more optimistic!"

_Be strong: we'll need to be if we want to make it through this! _Partner_!_


	15. Chapter 15: TSD

**Chapter 15: TSD**

16:26 PM (Japan Time), Thursday July the 6th…

"… Why. Netto, Saito. What a coincidence!"

"Oh. Meiru – chan. You've come to get some stuff too?"

"Sure. They're making sales with discounts up to 40%!"

"Heh, heh, heh! They say there's treasure here."

"Niichan is _baka_! Chu! That's an urban legend! Chu!"

"I dunno who'd bother to hide _treasure_ in a shopping mall."

"My aunt! Tee, heh, heh."

"Yaito – sama…"

"Guts, guts! Roll – chan! Guts Man will…"

"…protect Aki – chan."

"GATTSU~!"

"It was predictable, desu…"

Netto, Saito, Meiru, Dekao, Chisao, Yaito and Hikawa had stumbled upon each other in one shopping mall: Dekao began to chuckle, Chisao scolded him, Hikawa looked skeptical and Yaito pulled a joke: Guts Man got shooed away by Roll, Glyde sighed and Ice Man looked like he'd seen it coming to begin with.

"But… Where are the sales at?" Netto asked.

"Dunno… No – one seemed to know… Maybe they start next week instead and I read the mail wrong…?" Meiru wondered.

"Could be but I'm surprised we all read it wrong…" Saito frowned.

"My Hunter Nose tells me they're behind the black curtain!" Dekao made up a silly announcement.

"There's no black curtain! Chu!"

"Only on his imagination…" Hikawa skeptically muttered.

"On his empty head…" Yaito giggled.

"Speaking of imagination… It's close by! _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_! Only 15 days left!" Netto grinned.

"I predict that Snape will become a basilisk!" Dekao grinned.

"Sure, sure." Yaito, Netto, Meiru, Saito and Hikawa muttered.

"_Baka _ niichan! Chu!"

"… Heh, heh, heh… Heh, heh, heh…"

"Who's that?" Netto wondered.

"Dunno…."

"So. You're the last of them."

"Yeah, _Ninja_ Man!"

"Shadow Man's the name, you foolish pawn…"

"Wha~t?"

"Whoa! Shadow Man found the last guy here!" Netto realized.

"Look at the PETs!"

They all brought out the PETs: the Navis were standing in a corridor in the 1st floor of the Cyber World and were looking at the ground floor where Shadow Man was facing an opponent.

"Name's Blizzard Man!"

"Blizzard Man?"

Blizzard Man didn't seem to be much taller than a meter and fifty to begin with.

His eyes' irises were red as well and he had two red ear pads: a ski cap was being worn atop his head and it had a blue band slightly above the forehead: the rest of it was colored orange.

His main body was round and both his arms and legs were short: he had green skies attached to his blue ski boots' soils.

The shoulders, on the other hand, were colored sea blue.

His forearms had an orange rim at their start: his hands were covered in the white "skin" as well and held two ski sticks with an orange handle.

His upper body was colored orange until slightly beneath the chest emblem: there it formed a pattern reminiscent of the Alphabet letter "M" and colored sea blue: his lower body was colored white.

The chest emblem had a red rim and the drawing a white-colored snowman's silhouette without nose, mouth or eyes: the rest of the emblem was colored black and so were his arms and legs.

"So you summon the winter?" Shadow Man guessed.

"Yeah! Come! "Freezer"! "Dark Freeze"!"

"Damn."

The "Freezer" Pokémon showed up and formed a thin beam: a purplish mass of ice shot forward and impacted on Shadow Man trapping him inside of a block of purplish ice: Blizzard Man chuckled.

"What. Too easy~… Didn't even need to sweat…"

"Elec Sword!"

"What! Nyagra~h!"

"I knew it! Shadow Man used a "Bunshin"! He wouldn't go down so easily to begin with…!" Netto exclaimed.

"Heh. Gotcha." Saito grinned.

"I remember this guy from back in 2004…! So he's now in our side?" Meiru gasped.

"Sure. Ever since the summer of 2 years ago…"

"That's cool!" Yaito giggled.

"Impossible! My "Freezer" got beaten!"

"Of course. Being "Ice" and "Flying" then "Elec" Attribute Attacks are 4 times more powerful than the usual…" Shadow Man calmly replied while holding Blizzard Man at bay with the weapon.

"Damn it! Snow Rolling!"

He formed a ball of snow and kicked it with the right ski: Shadow Man merely jumped to avoid it and when he tried to hit Blizzard Man with the Elec Sword he "shattered" and was revealed to be a mirror: Shadow Man gasped and looked behind him.

"Eat this! Snow Rolling!"

Blizzard Man became a gigantic ball of snow which rolled towards Shadow Man: he calmly landed back on the ground.

"Kage Bunshin!"

He formed a circle of copies and Blizzard Man took out some but none were the real one: an explosion suddenly happened beneath the guy and the explosion blew up the snow-ball and sent him flying to land in the ground with a loud THUD sound.

"Damn it! Stealth Mine!"

"You copied that mirror trick from Beast Man back when the Mirror Dome Incident so…" Shadow Man told Blizzard Man.

"So what!"

"So I was authorized to pull tricks too."

"T-this JERK!"

"Shadow Man. How are things like?" Miyabi asked.

"Under control: they happened to send the comic relief guy of their party to begin with… Heh, heh, heh… Heh, heh, heh…"

"Hum. Alright... But don't get too confident either. They still have that "Dark Generator" thing into them, remember?"

"Don't worry… I've got the perfect medicine for them… So? What rank do you have, you neophyte?" Shadow Man taunted.

"Neo-what?"

"Neophyte."

"Dunno what that is and we all are under orders of Commander Freeze Man! Now go Siberia! Snow Rolling!"

"Custom Bolt."

"YIKES!"

Shadow Man drew the weapon, loaded up voltage, and shot it at Blizzard Man: he yelped and his attack got intercepted half-way: Shadow Man jumped at him and delivered some sword attacks before pulling back and folding his arms.

"So?"

"Damn it! "Dark Generator"! Activate~! Hroa~h!"

"Coming?"

"… Huh…? Huh? HUH? Why didn't anything happen?"

"Guess this one is expendable." Shadow Man guessed.

"No way~! Commander Freeze Man!" He called out.

"I doubt he'll bother replying: they knew you were weak and that you stood close to no chance against me."

"Damn it! I'll defeat you nevertheless! Blizzard Breath!"

Blizzard Man shot out some cooled breath which began to cool the area but failed to see that Shadow was standing behind him with his arms folded: Shadow Man kicked him from behind and he began to roll across the frozen floor until he hit a column and ended up dizzy.

"Your own vanity shots back at you." He announced.

"Damn you~…! I ain't over yet, you _ninja_ punk! Blizzard…!"

"Salamander."

"E~H! NO WAY~!"

Shadow Man leapt skywards and then dived for the guy: he made contact and the heat shockwave did get to melt the whole ice while Blizzard Man roared and he was slowly deleted: Shadow Man slowly placed the _katana_ back on his sheath and shrugged.

"Nothing personal…"

"Hum. So they make it look like they're not perfect but they are: that's a trap to increase our confidence… Anyway… Plug Out."

"Roger."

"Hum? Hikari Brothers… And you guys… What's the deal?" Miyabi asked.

"It's weird. We all got emails the digital firm of which was real saying there were sales in our favorite stores starting today but… No – one seems to know anything about it." Netto explained.

"This reeks." Miyabi looked suspicious.

"Kyah!"

"What?"

A stain of red pain suddenly formed on Meiru's forehead and some jumped off while the rest expanded.

"What? Paint…?"

"Kyah! Me too…!"

"Wha! Me too~…!"

"Huh! Me too…!"

"What! Me too…!"

"And me!"

"Chu! They didn't hit me 'cause I'm small, chu."

Everyone got hit by what seemed to be small balls of paint which exploded in contact and stained their foreheads.

"Heh, heh, heh… Heh, heh, heh… Go!"

Sudden explosions rang out along with the sound of assault guns, sub machine-guns and automated handguns: everyone looked around, confused, and failed to spot a grenade rolling to their feet and detonating thus blinding the whole space: there were some sounds and when the light cleared, Miyabi saw how all the teens (Chisao included) seemed to have been knocked out somehow: he looked around, baffled.

"What in the…?"

"Miyabi… I'm picking up plenty of "Copy Roid" signatures… It seems like some rogue group is hitting us…" Shadow Man reported.

"No! A rogue group wouldn't act so weird. It's gotta be some stunt "Neo Gospel" has come up with to scare us."

"Ah. Then the earlier paint-bullet thing surely was a grim joke but a warning that they could've easily killed all of them before they could realize what was going on…" Shadow Man warned.

"You're damn right. Huh? There they come again!"

Six guys who dressed like terrorists (jeans, sneakers, vests, gloves and balaclavas with sunglasses) rushed in while holding AKs-74u machine-guns: Miyabi quickly threw a _kunai_ at one of their chests: it got stuck there and made something frizzle.

"They're "Copy Roids", alright. So let's take them out: the guns surely are real but I've got something… Flash for a flash!"

He dropped an artifact which produced a flash too and used the cover to pull the _kunai_ back and he quickly stole a scout knife from them which he plunged into their chests to damage them: their forms began to get unstable and they all aimed their hands at a Plug-In port: six IR lasers jumped off before the "Copy Roids" stopped functioning.

"Phew. That was close." He sighed in relief.

"Sure was, Mr. Miyabi."

"Lezareno…"

Chief Lezareno rushed in and looked rather annoyed, for once, or more like angered.

"Devil. If this was but a mere demonstration…"

"I know. Then we're in trouble." Miyabi grumbled.

"Mwah, hah, hah! My TSD, the Terrific Squad of Death, made a splendid work! Tremble in fear, you packs of rebels!" Yoru Yami's amplified voice echoed around the mall.

"Shit. There they are." Lezareno cursed.

"They don't know when to stay quiet!"

"I can't detect anything odd in a 700 meters radius: they must've hijacked into the speakers from the control room…" Shadow Man reported.

"Mwah, hah, hah! More is yet to come!"

"We knew that already."

"Feel the regret burning away your souls: it's too late by now! This world shall submit to the rule of IQ – sama~!"

"Stupid propaganda." Lezareno fumed.

"If only I could cut off their tongues…" Shadow Man grumbled.

"I know, Shadow Man. I totally feel like doing that."

"I'd curse their fleshes like in _The Mummy_…"

"Oh come on. Don't bring up that creepy non-dead guy…" Miyabi rolled his eyes.

"Or I'd sent Ridley Scott's "Alien" after them…"

"Huff. That film can give you nightmares for a whole week."

"Che. Damned Yoru Yami…! Let your ambition be smashed up! Shit."

17:07 PM (Japan Time)…

"… So! What happened with them?"

"Nothing grave… Blunt hits to their skulls from behind using the grips of the rifles… The Navis were assaulted by those punks as they fled but it was nothing too worrisome either, just some paralysis program…"

"Did you find the culprit?"

"A voodoo doll of Batman had been left in the PA room."

"Hmpf. So the jerk's into Batman."

"So it'd seem. Given how they came up with the Joker not too long ago as well…"

Lezareno was reporting from the street using his cell-phone while he seemed to be checking he wasn't being followed.

"Whatever. I'll soon get a hold on their movements."

"Obviously. Not even they are perfect."

"And speaking of movements, I'm wondering where the heck the "K. S." guy of two years ago who told us this freak had manipulated those two is at… He said he was going to be on his trail but he hasn't told us anything and we don't know their looks either. Given how Anaya was badmouthing them I guess he's really in our side…" Vadous muttered.

"I'd totally forgotten. Maybe he's busy trying to seize solid threads which might lead us to their master plan?"

"Could be. Well. Maybe he wants to come up with something to really prove beyond doubt that he's in our side…"

"Colonel Talos has been running some searches but insofar witness accounts of people related to them only include Oozono Yuriko: nobody bothered to post a search warrant."

"And it's better this way: let's make them thing we don't give a crap for what they do and they'll eventually get cocky and you know…"

"Yes, I do. They'll do some mistake. Like forgetting to encrypt their communication lines or showing how they get to the hideout: they could be using those "gateways"…"

"I'd thought of that. But their model is either underground, which wouldn't surprise me, or has been re-designed so that I can't pick it up with my scanners."

"The damned mice… Sorry for the language but I'm being fed up with this: how many unrelated citizens need to be dragged into this? They're resorting to dirty and raw terrorism!"

"Of course. They're not a "Net Mafia" anymore: I'd call them a full-fledged terrorist organization…" Vadous grumbled.

"Obviously… Hum?"

Lezareno stopped and looked around: a cat calmly walked out of a side alley and he aimed a flash-light there but spotted nothing so he quickly took out his sunglasses (his eyes' irises were blue) and took out a pair of IR goggles from their right coat pocket: he put them on and scanned but didn't seem to find anything: he quickly looked at the rooftops but they were deserted and so were his immediate surroundings.

"… Nothing. I thought someone was spying on me."

"Maybe their hologram was there."

"It's a possibility. I'm heading to the HQ: we need to start some analysis on the retrieved "Copy Roid" to at least be able to figure out their power signature and be able to track them…"

"Good thinking. Please forward the results to the Net Police and the Science Labs too."

"Roger."

Lezareno pocketed the cell-phone and closed his right fist.

"Yoru Yami… You damned terrorist! We won't allow you to involve unrelated civilians anymore…! I'll bring you down with my own hands!"


	16. Chapter 16: Justice Council

**Chapter 16: Justice Council**

10:50 AM (Japan Time), Sunday July the 8th…

"… Oh my. The direct line…? Hello, hello?"

"Mr. Magnets."

"Oh! Dr. Yoru…"

"Is everything alright on this end?"

"Perfect."

"Good enough. I'm going to give them more trouble with new pawns I've hired… You make sure the lines of cash remain open: my cash to you is reaching your accounts nicely enough?"

"Yes, Magnet Man can attest to that."

"Excellent. Do send my greetings to _Mademesoille_."

"Delighted, Dr. Yoru…"

"Things are going neatly, right, Gauss – sama?"

"Sure they are, Magnet Man!"

"Hello there, Father! Our _business partner_ rang up?"

"Oh. Tesla."

Gauss Magnets had picked the phone in his office atop the Gauss Console skyscraper and sounded glad as he spoke with Yoru Yami: Magnet Man smiled as he projected once the conversation was over and Gauss rubbed his hands: someone came in.

"Tee, heh, heh."

Tesla Magnets, his daughter, was a woman on her late 20s or early 30s and about a meter and eighty tall.

She had brown hair which split in two tails running down her body's back and her eyes' irises were emerald green.

She wore a red blouse with a black edge together with a red skirt, purple stockings and black heeled shoes.

She also sported magnet ear-rings and a pearl necklace.

"Yes, my sweetheart, you're right… Soon enough this business will be yours to run: I'll be there to take care of any cleansing, cooking or any other thing which has to be done…"

"Oh. That'll be lovely. I'll praise you yet, Father."

"By the way, Gauss – sama…"

"What, Magnet Man?"

"I just got a mail from "KO Izu gmail com"… And the contents read "you should be careful with the number 30"…"

"30! 30, they say! HOW RUDE!"

BLAM!

"W-whoa! Tesla! Calm down, sweetheart!"

"You can't tell that to _lady_! I ain't 30 years old yet!" She exploded and looked rather enraged.

"Tesla…" Gauss slapped his face in defeat.

"And they also add "be careful or she'll have you organize a month-long "countdown party" which will be the ruin for your employees and for the overall morale"…" Magnet Man whispered.

"T-those MEN!" She cursed.

"Tesla! Sweetheart!"

"T-those PLEBEIANS!"

"Tesla! This is an order from your father! Behave like an adult!"

"Wait and see! I'll bring your business down before you can count 10!"

"They surely don't have one to begin with…" Magnet Man muttered.

11:02 AM (Japan Time)…

"… OK. At least we gathered everyone… Huh? Where's Marius?"

"Senator Pingole? He had a cold."

"That's too bad… Anyway… Let's begin this meeting of the "Justice Council" to get up-to-date regarding "Neo Gospel"…"

Charles and Davis were occupying seats on a round plastic portable table set in the middle of a room which had two glass doors at entrance and exit plus two small trees decorating the sides: several portable chairs had been placed there.

"OK. Let's go for the formalities… Captain Davis Henshman will now check the list… Huh? I think we're missing someone else apart from Senator Pingole, aren't we?"

"Huff, huff! E-excuse me! I got busy trying to…"

"SENATOR KOMERO~!"

"Yikes! Captain Sommerston!"

"7! 7 MINUTES LATE, SIR!"

"I apologize and…!"

"Ahem, ahem. Captain Sommerston. This isn't the institute."

"Yikes! Commander Alamantz! Eh…"

"Can we settle that _later_?" Charles sighed.

One of the men sitting around the table had suddenly stood up to face another who'd come in.

The men who'd stood up, Captain Sommerston, was on his late 30s and over a meter and ninety tall: they had a good athletic figure too.

They wore a reddish plastic helmet with the initials "FS" colored golden set on the forehead: the helmet included black shades and round cavities over the ears which had a plastic grid to protect them.

They had a small black moustache growing beneath their nose but no beard: some black hair could be seen coming out from beneath the read edge of the helmet.

They wore a black suit with a tie and brown pants plus shoes.

"Roger…"

He sat down while the other man, Senator Komero, sighed in relief and walked over to his seat, three to Charles' right (Davis' was at Charles' immediate left and on the north end of the table).

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, Senator."

Daniel Komero was on his early 30s and had a body-builder type of body frame: his height could be a bit shorter than a meter and eighty.

He had messy brown hair and some traces of a rather poorly shaven beard and moustache: his eyes' irises were brown too.

As clothing he sported a brown open vest over a white t-shirt, jeans and sneakers.

"And also…!" Sommerston (three seats to Komero's left and three to Davis' left) began again.

"_Luego_!"

"Later, Senator Lopez? But…"

"_Luego, insisto_!"

"You insist? Che."

Senator Lopez (sitting at Komero's right) was a tad younger than the other two because he appealed to be on his late 20s instead.

His hair was blonde and he had some slight beard growing on the chin which seemed to fit him.

He wore a black suit with a blue tie, pants and shoes.

"Please be reasonable, Captain Sommerston!"

"Yes, Senator Kaygon…!"

Senator Kaygon (sitting at Sommerston's right) appealed as being on his mid-30s and close in height to Sommerston.

His hair color was black and he had a dense black beard while his eyes' irises were green.

He sported a sleeveless blue overcoat, jeans and shoes.

"Will you leave poor Senator Komero alone?"

"Commander Alamantz…!"

Commander Alamantz was sitting immediately at Davis' left and two seats to Sommerston's right.

He looked older than any of the other presents, maybe on his mid – 50s, and could be about two meters tall too.

He had Indian traits such as the face profile and the teal skin.

His face was covered in abundant black beard plus a slightly refined moustache while the black hair reached until the end of the neck: the eyes' irises were brown.

He wore boots, brown trousers and a pale brown vest.

"Huh! But…! Commander Alamantz! Senator Komero's behavior is inexcusable! Always making it late and…!"

"This is not a school, Captain Sommerston!"

"Alright…"

"Let's see… Ah! Senator McIrranay… And Secretary Nokay." Davis checked the other seats.

"Yes, here I am."

Senator McIrranay (sitting right of Kaygon and left of Komero) was a man on his early or mid 20s.

His hair's color was brown and he had a thick brown beard while his eyes' irises were blue.

One trait on him was a small scar which covered his right cheek.

He wore an open camouflage-color-patterned vest, a khaki shirt and jeans along with shoes.

"I'll be recording the conversation, as usual."

"Thank you, Secretary Nokay."

Nokay could be close to his 20s but maybe he was 18 or 19 years old and closer in age to Davis and Charles.

He had brownish hair which had been cut so that it didn't grow too thick and it was combed with the help of fastener and comb: his eyes' irises were emerald green.

He wore a simple white shirt, a green bowtie, jeans and white sneakers plus a black leather belt.

He had reading glasses on and he was working with a laptop as he sat left of Commander Alamantz and right of Captain Sommerston.

He glanced at the seat right next to Charles and left of Senator Lopez which was currently empty.

"Good. Well. To make a resume… "Neo Gospel" is lead by Yoru Yami, disciple to Anaya Maria…" Davis began.

"Was he…?" Nokay looked up.

"Yes. The "Nebula Grey" freak which was witnessed over and over again two years ago… Anyway… He's recruited Oozono Yuriko into his gang and uses a new device titled "Dark Generator" which can boost the power of his "Darkloids"… These aren't THAT MUCH of a trouble. The trouble is the guy's rip-offs."

"Rip-offs?" Everyone (save Charles and Davis) asked.

"Yeah. Games, movies, comics, novels… Whatever it fits the guy."

"By the way…" Senator Lopez lifted his right hand.

"Yes, Senator Lopez?" Commander Alamantz asked.

"I've been running some little investigations with the help of Herr Kount Serbauf into the Gauss Console… And I've figured out they are in league with "Neo Gospel": both parties are benefitting each other…"

"That's new info." Charles admitted.

"And, also… The heiress of the business, Tesla Magnets, seems to be the spoiled type and Herr Kount chuckled when he said that she had a "reality distortion field"… Like in _Star Trek_…"

"Why's that?" Captain Sommerston asked.

"She won't admit she's on her 30s."

"Oh come on. The "eternally young" _cliché… _Huh?" Senator Komero wasn't impressed.

"By the way, I finished going over the weapons those TSD Navis used the other day on the mall… Their serial numbers were still there but I found something curious… They seemed to be fitted with some "lock" system and I don't mean the safety. It's linked to each Navi's serial number and the integrated circuitry on the guns will "lock" them up and impede the firing altogether unless the serial number is verified by a signal emitted between the control software and the Navi… In short: they're designed so that they're individualized and personalized… You could take the chip out but then the weapon would be locked and given the whole refitting you'd have to buy a new one instead of trying to make this one work… It must be some field test of the system for future implementation into some advanced weapons they might wield but which they want to prevent us from using or properly studying…" Senator McIrrany exposed with obvious surprise.

"Hum. So that must be another thing they've been up to during these two years of their "worldwide tour"…" Davis guessed.

"Was there anything else there?"

"Not really… The assembly could've been done anywhere and the source guns were traced back to Romania, the whole of 'em…"

"Romania, huh… No wonder." Senator Kaygon muttered.

"So. The "Gauss Console" is in league with them, they have anti-theft weapons, they bring them from Romania, and use Navis and "Copy Roids" as _guerilla_ commandos…" Davis summed up.

"Yeah. That seems to make the whole thing up."

The lights suddenly went off and a sinister breathing sound rang out from the outside as a figure approached the doors: Davis quickly drew a Super Vulcan Battle Chip while Charles aimed a flashlight there while drawing his saber: the doors slowly opened and something tall and black stepped inside: heavy footsteps accompanied them.

"I find your lack of faith disturbing." A voice which sounded like it was synthesized by a synthesizer announced.

"Oh come on. That's older than the turtles." Davis grumbled.

"_Yankee! Go home_."

The lights came on to reveal _Darth Vader_ standing there with both hands gripping the belt and looking (even though their face couldn't be seen) unimpressed.

"Eat these!"

The Super Vulcan rounds shot past the 3D image which lifted their right hand and suddenly formed another 3D image which was a pale green skull with a snake coming out of the mouth instead of the tongue and seemingly made of emerald stars.

"Do not underestimate the power of the "Dark Side" of the Force."

The 3D image faded and everyone grumbled while they heard a giggle and had time to see a segment of a black coat running off a corridor and into some stairs.

"Lovely. Oozono got inside. We'll have to be serious with security!"

13:13 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Oi. Netto."

"Yeah, Hinoken?"

"There's something I wanna ask…"

"Hinoken!"

"Yikes! Yes, Dr. Wily – sama?"

"I hope you're not trying to bring up grudges with them."

"N-no, sir."

"Hmpf…"

Netto and Saito were having lunch at Maha Ichiban's when Hinoken suddenly leant towards Netto and making an exaggerated conspiracy face: Dr. Wily (wearing his "street clothes" he'd been seen wearing two years before) had been sitting in another table and looking towards the door so he warned Hinoken.

"Anyway! Those "Neo Gospel" freaks…"

"Yeah. Freeze Man's there. The guy's one of the big bosses…"

"Hmpf. No wonder."

"But I thought Heat Man had settled the score, or Meijin – san told us."

"Well! Yeah! Meijin did grant Heat Man the "Extra Code" to be able to fight back but… Now that Fire Man's back… I'll pulverize them!"

"Hinoken. Grudges are bad." Maha Jarama warned as he served two platters on the counter.

"Sure, sure. Big boy..." Iroaya Madoi cleansed a recently used table.

"_By George_! That reminds me… Is _Aniki_ involved AGAIN?"

"Yeah. We got the news a few hours ago: they're benefitting each other from the looks of it…" Saito admitted.

"Che. _Aniki_…!"

"Count Elec! No grudges!"

"YIKES! R-roger, Dr. Wily – sama…"

"Trouble..." Fire Man grimly muttered.

"With capital T, huh…? Join the club." Elec Man sarcastically invited.

"Tee, heh, heh. The Trouble Club..."

"Oh come on."

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh…" Wily seemingly found it funny to begin with.

"Huh? Oh! This is Charles' number. Hi, Leo!" Netto connected the call and pulled a joke on Charles.

"Oh come on! CHARLES! My name's CHARLES!" He groaned.

"You look rather pissed off."

"No wonder. We were in the midst of the meeting: the lights go off a Darth Vader 3D image comes in and then form the "Death Mark" as one 3D image… And then Yuriko runs off: it turns out she'd hijacked the electrical systems and managed to pick the entrance lock despite there being _three _locks…" He summed up.

"Oh crap." Netto gasped.

"Come on, Charles. It could've been worse than just some prank to annoy us… Let's go train at Mt. Battle and make it to the 100th Battle: Mr. Battlus will give us a cool challenge there, on the crater of the volcano and in the highest spot in the whole of Orre…" Davis told him.

"GRFJTX! Alright, alright! See you around!"

"Poor Charles. He has too much pressure on him." Saito sighed.

"We should try and do something to make a difference too."

_United… We'll help our friends! And defeat our enemies_!


	17. Chapter 17: ASD

**Chapter 17: ASD**

09:09 AM (Japan Time), Sunday July the 9th…

"… Today I felt like coming out up here…"

"But... Enzan – sama. Today is a Sunday, sir. There are no imminent projects. We've just begun the month so the monthly report…"

"I know…"

Enzan came out into the rooftop of the IPC building and stretched while sipping some coffee from a plastic cup: he looked relaxed yet Blues seemed a bit puzzled by his behavior.

"Huh? Is it me or the wind's getting stronger?"

"I hear a chopper's sound… Maybe the DNN is filming something or maybe the police are checking on the traffic…" Blues reported.

"IJUUI~N!" A voice amplified by speakers rang out.

"What the hell?"

A Hind D chopper suddenly lifted up to the rooftop and stopped there: Enzan gasped and stepped back.

"What a pity! But I can't let you pass past here no matter what! I can't let you advance anymore!" A voice rang out.

"Dr. Yoru!" He gasped.

In effect: Yoru Yami was sitting in the cockpit and doing the piloting while having a smug smile on his face.

"DIE~!"

"Fuck!"

Enzan tossed the coffee asides and quickly took cover behind the satellite downlink three-set antenna set: the Hind D shot some missiles at them and blew them up.

"Science Labs! I need a "Dimensional Area"!"

"Roger! Dimensional Area: Activate!" Meijin confirmed.

A "Dimensional Area" formed around the area and Enzan quickly drew his "Synchro Chip" next.

"Let's go, Blues!"

"Roger, Enzan – sama."

"Synchro Chip, Slot In! CROSS FUSION!"

Enzan transformed into his "Cross Fusion" form and formed a "Dream Aura" while he drew a Long Blade and Wide Blade.

"Hmpf! What do you intend to do? You intend to oppose a Hind bare-handed? Alright! Let's go!"

Another barrage of missiles landed down on the rooftop and some more engine sounds rang out as "drones" having "eyes" painted into their front and a shark's mouth and teeth showed up.

"We're the ASD: Aerial Squad of Doom! Die~!"

They began to act like _kamikaze_ planes by impacting against the rooftop but the concrete floor remained intact: "CF" Blues cursed and hid behind the access to the building.

"Damn it. The guy's overdoing it this time around!"

"Shit."

"So you've finally come up? Have you thoroughly prepared for the exercise? _Kyoudai_!"

"Shaddup. You're ripping stuff again!" "CF"Blues growled.

"I'm you lowlife! You lowlife's shadow…!"

"Tell that to Mr. Vadous."

"Ask for the details to the father you lowlife killed! On the Beyond!" He proclaimed next.

"Shut up and fight me."

The Hind D began to draw circles around the building and shoot bursts of machinegun fire: "CF" Blues dodged, warped with Area Steal, and appeared atop the cockpit to then drive both swords into the "nose" of the chopper: he warped back and the villain growled.

"Eat these!"

He bombarded the rooftop with missiles again: "CF" Blues took cover and growled under his breath.

"The repairs are gonna cost us A LOT."

"But three antenna…" Blues argued.

"I was being sarcastic, Blues."

"Roger, Enzan – sama."

"Eat these!"

The Hind D circled around the building while lowering their height and then came up again in front of "CF" Blues who jumped into a side-wing and drove both blades into the fuselage to cause some system to go down: the chopper began to tilt to the left.

"Aha. The stabilizer…"

"Damn!"

"Eat these!"

He placed a Count Bomb there.

"Battle Chip, White Web!"

The White Web helped tie it into place and "CF" Blues warped back into the main building: the wing exploded and Yoru Yami growled something undecipherable but managed to regain control.

"DIE~!"

The left wing's missiles shot out next and began to track "CF" Blues: he quickly sliced them up although their severed heads did hit the ground.

"Grah!"

"Hah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah!"

"Grfjtx! Program Advance! Hi Cannon, Triple Slot In! Giga Cannon!"

"What!"

"GO~!"

The blast hit the underside of the chopper and explosions began to ensue as a hole was pierced there: the chopper seemed to lose control and swing around like mad.

"Shit!"

He shot a new missile which caused some chained explosions: one of those hit "CF" Blues and he ended up hitting the remains of the satellite downlink antenna set: the chopper kept on looking out of control and about to go down while "CF" Blues groaned.

"Don't fall! Shit! IJUUI~N!"

"So you've fallen into Hell… Yoru Yami…!"

He looked over the edge and saw him ejecting out of the cockpit and opening a parachute just as the chopper hit the ground and blew up: the guy landed on the ground and directed a menacing fist before taking off the parachute and running away.

"Not so fast. Jet Vernier!"

"CF" Blues used his jets built into the boots' soils and quickly descended down into the street: he began to chase Yoru Yami and saw him reaching a warehouse and shutting the door but "CF" Blues calmly jumped in through an open window just in time to spot a purplish round "gateway" forming there: Yoru Yami ran in and it vanished so "CF" Blues sighed.

"Ran away… But now we know how they move around…"

"Their confidence will surely drop, Enzan – sama."

"Yeah. And Gauss Magnets will faint when he sees the news too."

09:31 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Shit."

"Boss? What happened?"

"The spoiled BRAT…!"

"Ijuuin Enzan?"

"The same one…!"

"But…"

"Watch the TV and laugh! _Laugh and grow fat_! HMPF!"

SLAM!

"Whoa. First time he's pissed off…"

"Shah, shah, shah! Check out the TV, then!"

Yoru Yami made it back to the hideout totally pissed off and didn't mind Yuriko: he slammed a door out of sight shut and Yuriko headed for the living room: she turned on a TV and tuned the DNN.

"Urgent news! A helicopter has attacked the IPC building and somehow repelled by the efforts of a "Net Savior" on the scene! The pilot made it out alive but fled into unknown whereabouts. Damage was more spectacular than grave…" Midorikawa reported.

"So that's what he meant?" She guessed.

"Shah, shah, shah! The chance to take out an eyesore and it went ashtray: no wonder he was so pissed off!"

"DAMNED BRAT!" Yoru Yami yelled elsewhere.

"I guess he underestimated him." She muttered.

"Guess so…"

"That looks like trouble…" Yamato Man sighed.

"It's trouble." Swallow Man grumbled.

"How lovely..." Cosmo Man grumbled next.

"What do we do?" Cloud Man asked.

"I don't know." Freeze Man admitted.

"Now our reputation will go down?" Cloud Man asked.

"I'm afraid so."

"Man. First we failed to properly beat our targets now this…"

"Bah. There'll be other chances." Freeze Man shoved it away.

"KYOUDAI~!"

"Guess it'll take the whole day to shake that mood off."

"Shah, shah, shah! Man. Why don't we leave 'im alone for a while to see if he cools off? We could go to the theaters…"

"Sure. I'll leave a note…"

"YOU DAMNED LEECH! YOU LOWLIFE~!"

"That's gotta be a stalker…" Cloud Man guessed.

"Not of our concern." Swallow Man scoffed.

"Calm down." Cosmo Man warned.

"Else this will get worse!" Yamato Man hissed.

"I don't know if it can get worse." Freeze Man sighed.

"I WANNA USE THE DEATH STAR TO BLOW UP THEIR UFO~!"

"Uh-oh." They all gulped.

"EAT HYPER MATTER LASER! BOOM! DIE~!"

"I think he's seen _too_ many times the _Star Wars_ movies…"

"Shah, shah, shah! We're in deep shit by now."

"Sure thing… And here I thought we were invincible…"

10:14 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Yeah, Ijuuin. That's a rip-off, alright. From _Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes_, Game Cube, 2005… It's a remake of the original _Metal Gear Solid_ which came out in 1998 for the PSX…"

"I thought as much."

"And the battle does happen atop a tall tower exposed to the snowstorms of Alaska…"

"Hum. I see."

Enzan was talking with Charles and Davis over the PET as he drank a tea in a tea-salon somewhere: he looked like he'd shaken off his earlier nerves and gotten back to his "serious" mood.

"Digging around Vadous found that the guy did indeed sell the "Copy Roid" patent to a Densan University researcher named Aoki Makoto who improved them and then began to distribute some models for testing yet Yoru Yami has been using his own "improved" models… In the end, though, the factory was but that Switzerland one and the "Copy Roids" only saw action in some small tribal skirmishes… He's gone for the tactic of granting those to all sides and thus a stalemate has been reached: all attempts to upgrade or alter them result into their self-destruction and such he's pocketing lots of money 'cause they can't find the guy once the physical things reach them…" Charles exposed.

"I see. So money goes first."

"In essence…"

"Che. Anything else…?"

"Yeah. Salt Lake City IPC Branch got 10 of those and it'd seem even your dad has started to sell them to military contractors to gain some extra profits for that branch. We only found out because one anonymous truck driver let that out to the Ameroupe Net Police…"

"Typical of the old man… Sees a chance to get some benefits, he seizes it and then says all I do is but a load of crap." Enzan sighed.

"Eh… We didn't want to butt into that." Davis apologized.

"Don't mind it. I babble too much."

"Ah… Alright."

"By the way, Dave~…"

"What now?"

"Should we buy a Nikita Missile Launcher to fight back anything the freak guy wants to throw at us next time~?" Charles asked.

"Oh come on. That's fictional. That type of remote-controlled missiles doesn't exit to begin with, Charles."

"I like teasing ya~…"

"That's more like provoking me."

"Charles? Sorry to butt in, but… A gigantic Mettool is rampaging across Internet City." Nokay's voice rang out.

"What! When did that begin, Patrick?"

"About 2 minutes ago… A colony of Mettools suddenly came out of a storage building, gathered in the fountain plaza, and began to break down into raw data which fused with a single Mettool… It began to grow in size and now it's about 5 meters tall…" Nokay described.

"Lovely. Guess we gotta go handle it."

"Yeah. Search Man's there but he's dealing with some kind of _kamikaze_ "drone" things which call themselves…"

"ASD: Aerial Squad of Doom. The guy threw those at me too."

"Huh? Ah! You're Ijuuin Enzan, huh? I'm Patrick Nokay. I stand for Davis' secretary from time to time but otherwise I run the archive which we're still in process of digitizing…" Nokay replied.

"Chit-chat later... Come helps us take down that freak."

"Sure. Not like I had anything better to do…"

10:33 AM (Japan Time)…

"... Shit! Is there no end to them?"

"CF" Netto was ducking behind a pile of crates inside of a big courtyard (having a ruined look and being located in the middle of a tropical jungle somewhere and close to some buildings) and blasting "Darkloids" (mostly Plant Men, Bowl Men and Flash Men): he and Blood Shadow were blasting through them and taking cover behind crates from time to time.

"Grah! We need to focus: that jammer antenna is what's stopping our drop ships from coming to the area. I'll deal with these persistent fools while you go and turn that antenna into scrap!" Blood Shadow exposed a course of action.

"Roger! Here we go! Program Advance! Cannon, Hi Cannon, Mega Cannon! Slot In! Zeta Cannon!"

The multiple blasts of the five – barreled cannon made short work of the energy shield around the antenna and clearly damaged it given how the thing began to frizzle, spark, and emit a thick black smoke.

"Good!"

It finally exploded into a thousand pieces and all of the "Darkloids" turned to look at it, being obviously taken aback.

"There they come~!"

Immediately enough, various military-like shuttles appeared and hovered around the courtyard: various soldiers dropped in using jetpacks, shooting with assault rifles at the enemy to delete them and they quickly secured the area.

"Phew! This was a tense situation." "CF" Netto sighed in relief as the soldiers deployed to secure the courtyard.

Blood Shadow walked towards him and patted him in the back.

"Yeah. We must try to keep our nerves cold and analyze how to get out of situations."

"True. Command! Are there any more orders?" He eyed his ear pad.

"There are several "Darkloids" heading for the fuel extraction site. We need you to defend it." The automated voice ordered.

"Could you give us the coordinates?" Blood Shadow asked.

"Affirmative."

A 3D map appeared and an exclamation sign appeared on a patch of the jungle which looked like it'd been cleared of trees.

"Okay. Hikari – kun! Saito – kun! Let's take the shuttle there. It'll be way quicker than walking all the way there." Blood Shadow announced while signaling one of them.

"It's time for a bumpy ride!"

"CF" Netto jumped inside of the transport shuttle and grabbed with his left hand one of the railings in the ceiling to keep his balance and Blood Shadow did the same: the shuttle maneuvered and shot forward.

"Look! We're close."

Blood Shadow signaled the pits from where petrol was being extracted: the "Darkloids" were fighting a squad defending the perimeter: Blood Shadow and "CF" Netto jumped into the fray.

"Super Vulcan!"

"Mad Vulcan X!"

The two machine guns destroyed several of the "Darkloids" in a row and the others headed for them.

"Hikari – kun! Saito - kun! Please stand back. I'm going to clear this with one attack. Black End Galaxy!"

A black sphere formed in his hands: he threw it to the ground and it transformed into a big black rift which started to engulf everything around its mass.

"Here we go~!"

Blood then shot forward and slashed with a Long Blade he's drawn while cutting through the rift: the thing shone and exploded in a brutal shockwave which wiped out the remaining "Darkloids" in one blow.

"Heh. This experimental attack is cool."

"Sure thing!" "CF" Netto grinned.

"Don't get cocky, Netto – kun!"

"This is Command. Good job. The fuel extraction site is secured. There are no more enemies on the radar. That will be all for today."

"Roger that, Command."

Both combatants soon returned to the VR Room and, as usual, the "Dimensional Area" was disengaged: Netto retrieved his reformed Link PET and the holographic screen popped out soon enough.

"Let's see…"

VR SIMULATOR

LEVEL: 5

CLASS: A

NUMBER: 5 OF 15

TIME: 08: 54

RANK: C

USERS: HIKARI NETTO, ROCK MAN EXE AND BLOOD SHADOW

HAVE A NICE DAY!

"You guys over?" Omega asked.

"Did something happen?"

"The jerk tried to take Ijuuin down with a Hind D chopper, unleashed a gigantic Mettool in Internet City and came up with suicide drones."

"Lovely." The three of them grumbled.

"Ain't it? Anyway… Search Man, Davis and Blues busted those things which looked like they'd been programmed in a rush because they had some raw polygons to them and some sections were incomplete: I guess the jerk was still pretty annoyed and didn't bother to check if the code was thoroughly written or not."

"Mwah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah… I just found out about something to look forward to… _Metroid Prime 3: Corruption_! It's coming out at the end of August… The end of _Harry Potter_ and the conclusion to the _Metroid Prime Trilogy_! Mwah, hah, hah! This year's sure being a cool year: cooler than Mr. Cool Cooling Cools!" Sigma laughed.

"Whatever." Omega grumbled.

"Yikes."

"Sigma… Always running into trouble… He's asking for it, anyway, so it's no wonder…" Blood Shadow sighed.

"As long as it doesn't escalate…" Netto shrugged.

"It shouldn't be much of a hassle…"

"By the way! Guys! Dragon just invented Spicy Dog!"

"No way… Spicy hot-dogs? Hot-dogs filled with raw spices?" Netto groaned and looked like he found the mere concept repulsive.

"Guess that means trying to endure it…" Saito sighed.

"That's one of the times when I don't mind not being able to eat."

"Yeah. No wonder."

"At least we've proven the guy that he ain't invincible."

"Yup. Let the guy get annoyed: they'll make some mistake, get sloppy, and we'll eventually find the trail to their den." Saito grinned.

"And then… This pointless war will end. Let's go for it, guys!" Blood Shadow rallied them.

"HORRAY~!"


	18. Chapter 18: Excursion

**Chapter 18: Excursion**

15:58 PM (Japan Time), Sunday July the 8th…

"… Ms. Yuriko!"

"Yikes! B-Boss! What's up?"

"I need to go somewhere for a few hours' time. Can you keep watch of the fort in the meanwhile?"

"S-sure."

"Good. I'll try to be back before tomorrow morning."

"R-roger."

"Shah, shah, shah… Looks like he's cooled down a bit…"

"Let's hope so…"

Yoru Yami suddenly crept into Yuriko from behind, startling her, while looking like he'd barely cooled off from a while ago: he then walked off the room while Yuriko sighed.

"By the way, Yuriko~…" Needle Man called out.

"What's up?"

"Some biker gang assaulted a warehouse which we'd hired via a fake name and stole the purse imitations… I'm talking about Fukushima City, ya know…" Needle Man reported with a sigh.

"Don't mind it: not like they're traceable."

"I know, but…"

"I said don't mind it: go bust something in the VR simulator." She insisted while she seemingly began to get annoyed.

"Shah, shah, shah! Roger!"

"I wonder if Boss will calm down or…"

_Man. I know Regal could get irritated but him… He gets VERY ANNOYED!_

08:44 AM (Iceland Time)…

"... Dr. Spimer: the phone is ringing."

A man entered into a wide lab.

He was on his late forties and could be over a meter and eighty tall more or less.

He had black hair which grew into a beard around his face and brown irises on his eyes: reading glasses were set over them.

He sported a white lab coat over a brown sweater, brownish pants and shoes.

The lab room was shaped like the lower right quarter of a circle: the ceiling contained fluorescent tubes and the whole room was metallic.

Doors which seemingly connected to the other wings of the lab were placed on both of the room's smooth walls.

This lab had several schematics placed on the walls and a small metallic table: there was a chair close to the table where Dr. Spimer was sitting at: he was apparently busy revising a holographic projection of some schematics.

Dr. Spimer turned around and stood up.

"Oh. I didn't hear it, Dr. Zohan. Thanks for warning me."

"It's nothing, Dr. Spimer."

Both of them exited through the door at the left into a small rectangle-shaped lobby: the east, west, and south walls contained doors while the north wall merely had a map showing that the whole area was shaped like a circle with four quarters and four rectangular – shaped sections between them.

A small desk had been placed directly underneath the display and there was a cell phone which was ringing on top of its surface.

"There. I'll answer to the call. Thanks again, Dr. Zohan."

"Oh. Don't mind it. I'll continue my research."

Dr. Zohan entered the left door which had the label "BIOLOGY" (the right door was labeled "ELECTRONICS") while Dr. Spimer picked the cell phone and replied to the call.

"Hello?"

He leant his back against the desk as he talked and looked slightly distracted.

"Who is it?"

"This is Lieutenant Ann Marylitu: on leave." A woman's voice replied.

"Ah. Lieutenant. Did something happen? Where are you?" Dr. Spimer asked.

"Buenos Aires. I came to see some old friends but it's still pretty early, not even 7 o'clock... But I spotted someone familiar: it took me a while to realize it but double-checking told me I wasn't imaging things."

"Hmmm?" Dr. Spimer kept on looking distracted.

"Yoru Yami's here." She let out the bombshell.

"WHAT?" He yelled.

"There's no doubt about it: it's him. I crossed paths with him in Puerto Madero a few minutes ago. He was wearing a brownish overcoat and a hat but even so I recognized him." She reported.

"What the hell is he doing there?" He frowned.

"Wish I knew. I'll do try to trail him." Lieutenant Marylitu replied.

"You have my consent, Lieutenant."

"Thank you, sir. I shall report later, sir."

"We'll talk later, Lieutenant."

Dr. Spimer pocketed the cell phone and brought a hand to his chin while looking thoughtful.

"Do we have bad news, Dr. Spimer?" Dr. Zohan asked while coming out of the Biology lab.

"It depends... Yoru Yami is in Buenos Aires. I don't know why." Dr. Spimer replied.

"Hum! I do wonder what a man like him would gain from being at such a place." Dr. Zohan brought a hand to his chin.

"Maybe they're setting up a blind alley or a red herring… Or they could strike a deal with some mafia-like band or something like that… There are too many possibilities: I hope Lieutenant Marylitu can trace them and figure out what they're up to this time around… But I wouldn't be surprised if they come up with another "SD" thing…"

"No wonder. After "TSD" and "ASD"…"

"Well. There's no choice left but to wait."

"Maybe we should tell General Hawk too so that he can run some searches about potential candidates in the city?"

"It's not crazy. He's got a contact."

"But let's wait to get some results."

"Sure. I'm going back to my lab."

Dr. Spimer pocketed the phone and headed back into the lab to resume looking at some diagrams of "Copy Roids" plus a physical "Copy Roid" the "skin" of which had been removed to reveal the circuitry beneath it: a voltage tester had been set close by and a power source had been connected to the core to have it work.

"Well. Let's back to try to figure out a weakness to these we can exploit if the man tries to attack our facilities with these… But if it's something like the "TSD" then we can repel it with ease… We could materialize our Elite Security Navis to fight them back too… Good."

He resumed testing the circuitry to see the flow of power.

_What are you up to today, Yoru Yami? When will you admit defeat?_

07:17 AM (Buenos Aires Time)…

"… Hmpf… So here it is!"

_That decrepit warehouse is his destination?_

Yoru Yami walked towards an abandoned warehouse the walls of which were covered in tons of _graffiti _and looked wholly abandoned: he took out a lock pick and opened the door.

_He's gone inside..._

Lieutenant Marylitu was keeping an eye on him, however.

She was on her late twenties and appealed to be a bit shorter of a meter and eighty, maybe a meter and seventy five.

She had long hair which grew until the base of the neck which she'd dyed silver and her eyes' irises were colored blue.

She wore black clothing (a cap, a wool sweater, pants and shoes) to hide more easily.

Marilytu was currently standing about 50 meters SSE of the warehouse building and she looked towards it using a pair of IR goggles she took out from a backpack.

_Nothing… No – one's nearby… Let's hope he doesn't take too long: it's pretty cold here. The sun's just barely starting to rise too…_

"… Heh, heh, heh, heh…"

The man came out and closed the door: he began to walk away and Marylitu was seemingly trying to think of what to do.

_Let's forget the guy: we gotta figure out what they were doing in that warehouse to begin with!_

She headed for the place and saw that the door was badly locked so she got inside and illuminated the place with a flashlight: there didn't seem to be anything out of place except for _graffiti_ – filled empty metal crates, broken benches or fences, broken street lights and such.

_So! Instead of trying to repair things which get broken you just stuff them here and hope everyone will cope without them? This City Council seems to be rather selfish. Any decent City Council would repair them to begin with: the citizens come first! There's gotta be a lot of black money! But the guy __must have had a reason to come here! _

She then tried to see if the floor was empty and it sounded empty in a small corner.

_Aha-hah!_

She lifted the tile and found a small cubic compartment: something had been in there for some days judging from the dust marks.

_What could it have been? I need to ask if anyone knows who owns this place or who used to own it: maybe the City Council stopped using it ages ago too… Maybe he arranged beforehand with someone to leave a package here for some days and then he'd come pick it up so that I couldn't see the person with whom he was having the exchange. The guy's clever: I hated to admit that, though._

She placed the tile back on its place and walked out in complete silence: she did check that nobody was tailing her and used the IR goggles to make sure the villain wasn't close by.

_Let's go to the hotel: we'll get back to the base in 3 days' time and maybe by then we'll have figured something out…_

She reached her hotel a few minutes later and entered her room: once there she took out her secure cell phone and dialed a number.

"Code?"

"The pizza with arms beats the pizza with legs."

"Code correct… So?" Dr. Spimer asked.

"Nothing. He picked something from a very small compartment hidden in the ground of a warehouse… I wrote down the address so that we can check it: I know it used to belong to the City Council but whatever was there had been placed there _days_ ahead of time."

"So that we wouldn't see with whom he met…"

"In essence, sir…"

"… Alright." He sighed.

"Aren't you pushing yourself a lot, sir?"

"But this is essential: if we want to counter the "Copy Roids" then we have no other choice but to figure out their weaknesses." He argued back but that didn't conceal his tiredness.

"Ah… True, sir…"

"I need some tea. It'll calm me down."

"Yes, sir. I think the same, sir."

"Good-bye. Enjoy your visit."

"Thank you, sir, but I already feel like it's been spoiled."

"No wonder."

The line went dead and Marylitu sighed: she opened the hotel room safe and took out a notebook computer which she turned on: she accessed a chat app and began a chat with someone named "Jessica Frendan": the message "how do you do?" showed up coming from them.

"The Boss will tell you but I feel like the presence of Yoru Yami here for some reason spoiled me already."

"That's a blow."

"Hi~…" Someone named "Mary Troniat" joined the chat.

"Mary. So? What's your newest gossip?"

"Gossip? You mean my newest motto, Ann."

"Whatever. I don't feel in high spirits."

"Yeah, I read what you told Mary."

"I scored 300 points on the shooting range and beat Klay Areian."

"Good, Mary. Ariean was the Croatian bloke, right?"

"Yeah. The Crotian lad. Or more like neophyte."

"Oh come on! Mary! You're imitating that Shadow Man guy."

"Lemme shine! Jess – chan!"

"Fine. Go your high-way."

"I'll patent the half-way."

"Sure, sure."

"So! Bob Armenz who generally handles Communications Sector is from Nevada… Fernando Kanashii, Hanger Maintenance, is a half-Japanese half-Brazilian… Joseph Arimeth, Cafeteria Waiter, is Irish… I said Klay Ariean is Crotian but he handles Navi Repairs… Silviana Jarena, Guns Maintenance, is from the Quebec… Maria Laney, Internet Admin, is from the State of Washington… John Brown, Cook, is from King Land… Wayner Arcanus, Supply Supervisor, is from Tunis… Poygan Lezus, Radar Operator, comes straight from Greece… Iaren Samastra, Economic Advisor, came from Florida… And Senastre Phoilan, Handiman, is a guy from Canberra, Australia… They youngest of all, Arcanus, is 22, while the oldest, Samastra, 44…" Marylitu began to list as if to check her memory.

"Sure~! I myself come from Sharo Nation…" Troniat typed.

"I come from Nicaragua myself…" Frendan admitted.

"And I'm half-Italian and half-Japanese…" Marylitu admitted.

"We know Dr. Zohan is from Atlanata." Frendan typed next.

"The three teens are from Japan, the Boss is French, and Colonel Morgan is an advanced android but he imitates a Texan…"

"A gal here is the onboard Captain! At 28 years of age!" Troniat looked in high spirits.

"And I'm the Marshal. I'm 26." Frendan reminded her.

"Ya know I'm the Lieutenant. 27."

"Listen to my joke: a flying UFO meets a walking UFO!"

"That's a joke?" Frendan sounded skeptical.

"What: about to knock into the door to the left of yours and tell me I'm lame at these~?" She teased.

"No."

"My room's to the right of that of Jessica."

"Jess – chan! Jess – chin! Jess – chun! Jess – chen! Jess – chon!"

"Oh come on." Frendan typed to show her bad mood.

"So? Who's in for a _dominatrix_ game tonight?"

"No – one!" Both women typed back.

"Too bad, ya two~! Kidding. I used to do that in college but I've grown outta the game~ anyway~!"

"Stop elongating vowels." Frendan scolded.

"Sure~! Marshal Frendan!"

"You know we don't call each other by titles 90% of the times."

"I knew that: I was teasing cha~…"

"I'm about to knock into your door."

"Will that change anything?"

"Yeah. That I will summon "Sacrifice" and haunt your dreams tonight from the fright the thing has. Pegasus J. Crawford sure came up with a freakish "Duel Monster": and before you bring up any moot points I'll remind to you that the card game is for all ages." She warned.

"Oho. Scary, scary~… A three-way-gals-only-chat… It rocks!"

"Sure, sure." Both typed to show that they were unimpressed with her poorly improved jokes.

"Let's rock a rocking and tilting cocktail boat!"

"Patent that!"

"Yeah! I'll sell it to that Vincent "Red" fella and he'll start up his own Mexican – made comedy show!"

"Lovely." Both typed to show their exasperation.

"Ain't it, ya two~?"

There was a pause before more text came up.

"There. I unloaded my bad mood on the door and her ears gotta be drumming by now." Frendan typed.

"Mary can be TOO college-like from time to time."

"Ya talkin' 'bout me~? My ears are burnin'!"

"Oh come on. Go have breakfast!"

"Sure. And I'll troll Arimeth telling him he didn't pass the Arimethic exam: how's that for an overwhelmingly powerful emotion?"

"Lame."

"Oh, no, no! You mean BRILLIANT!"

"This gal…!" Both were getting into a bad mood by now.

"Because of that gal… I now feel… RABIDLY! OVERWHELMINGLY! VEHEMENTLY DISGUSTED!" Troniat typed next while putting some "smile" icons next to the text.

"Go – have – breakfast." Both insisted.

"Sure. And I'll Summon Super Bowl Man… Tee, heh, heh."

"Phew. She's logged out and come out." Frendan seemed to sigh in relief.

"Yeah. But that doesn't change anything: that Yoru guy is up to something sneaky and I won't feel in a good mood until I know what it is. See ya."

"See ya 'round."

_Yoru Yami! What are cha up to? My intuition tells me it's something BAD!_


	19. Chapter 19: SSD

**Chapter 19: SSD**

12:12 PM (Japan Time), Monday July the 9th…

"… Phew. Walking along the harbor shakes off the heat!"

"True, Laika – sama."

"And something tells me Yoru Yami will move soon: he seems to be slowly turning into the impatient type…"

"That's a possibility, yes."

Laika was strolling down the avenue next to the port and had taken off his coat because it surely only made him feel too hot: Search Man was projecting with the hologram and looking calm.

"Laika – sama: mail from Ijuuin Enzan, sir…"

"What does he say?"

"He invites you to some _vodka_."

"What? I find it odd that Enzan would say it." Laika stopped and frowned.

"Yet the email account is true, sir." Search Man argued back.

"Did you check the whole route?"

"I did, sir."

"How odd. Maybe someone's hijacked Enzan's computer and is using it to send troll emails to people…?" He wondered.

"There's an incoming call from Ayanokouji Yaito…"

"Ayanokouji? Hikari's classmate…? The Gagbcom Inc. heiress… Maybe Hikari told her my number: patch her through anyway." Laika was surprised but he shrugged nevertheless.

"Roger."

"So! Cha are Laika, eh?"

"Why is the screen black, Ayanokouji?"

"Tee, heh, heh. I wanna tease ya~…"

"… Ijuuin is about to propose to her cousin."

"Heh! Then the guy's old fashioned."

"Gotcha." Laika grinned.

"What?"

"You're Yuriko, right?" He deduced.

"W-what are you talking about?" She gasped.

"Ayanokuji would get mad."

"Che!" She cursed.

"You rushed it up and didn't bother to do some proper background research to begin with, Oozono."

"Just call me Yuriko! Don't get my sis involved in this. As far as I'm concerned I've got no family name." Yuriko's face showed up onscreen and she looked annoyed.

"Alright. So? What's the catch?" Laika asked.

"Dunno. Maybe a ray manta..." She shrugged and didn't seem to care for anything.

"A ray manta…? So there's going to be aquatic enemies this time around, you mean to say. Talking torpedoes?"

"Yeah. The SSD: Submarine Squad of Destruction."

"And what will be next? LSD?" He joked.

"Oh come on! LSD… That's outdated, bad boy!"

"Don't blame me."

"Who said you were to blame, anyway?" She seemed to frown.

"Shah, shah, shah! I wanna pump LSD into that green guy and have the guy experience PTSD! Shah, shah, shah!" Needle Man laughed.

"Hmpf." Search Man was unimpressed.

"So, bad boy… Have you ever wrestled with a Colossus?"

"A Colossus…? A giant…? No."

"Not even Sergeant Flass of the Gotham Police? He was a former Green Beret, see…"

"Hmpf. I don't care."

"You should! A real Colossus is about to be granted life by the Sea God Poseidon and their shadow will be revived."

"What nonsense chatter is that?" He grumbled next.

"Tee, heh, heh. Who knows, bad boy?"

"Then you're the bad girl?" He tried to taunt.

"Dunno. Maybe Mr. Universe would be able to tell me."

"You think you're funny?"

"I'm funny, yeah. Now go dance at Raoul – sama's disco stage: the Disco Volcano. Along with the Tasmanian Devil and Yosemite Sam: you'll _love_ it, bad boy~…" She giggled.

"Very funny."

Something huge suddenly leapt out of the harbor waters and Laika gasped as he looked at the apparition.

The "apparition" was a tall a robot with a general "humanoid" shape but over five meters tall, maybe even ten.

Their main color was a dull brown titanium type and they had two large "arms" and "legs" which were now widely spread.

The "head" had a "mouth" which rather looked like a beak and two bluish "eyes" on the sides of it which seemingly allowed it to see.

There also was a tail extending behind the body and reaching until the water as well.

Water was sliding down the machine's body and it had a doom-like look to it plus an overwhelming presence.

"There! Metal Gear RAY." Yuriko giggled.

"What!"

"But don't worry~! This Metal Gear doesn't shoot nuclear warheads. It's a counter Metal Gear to the off-springs of Metal Gear REX! It's a Marine Corps project, see~…" She giggled again.

"By all the… An amphibian vehicle…?"

"Correct, bad boy~… And armed to the teeth…"

"Che! Science Labs! I need a "Dimensional Area"!"

"Roger! Dimensional Area: Activate!"

The "Dimensional Area" got deployed and Laika drew his "Synchro Chip" while taking cover behind a phone booth.

"Synchro Chip, Slot In! CROSS FUSION!"

His "CF" design hadn't changed ever since that of two years ago in any noticeable way: he began to try to scan the thing and then noticed some black torpedoes with red eyes and grins drawn into them jumping off the water and heading for him.

"Have fun with the SSD!"

"Shit. Super Vulcan!"

"… That was a good speech… As expected from a Marine Corps Commander… They're good at speeches…" A voice rang out combined with some sarcastic clapping.

"Shit. Dr. Yoru?"

"No doubt: the voice harmonics match, sir."

"This is the SSD's territory! Die~!" The torpedoes yelled.

"Lovely. Super Vulcan!"

"But that's all. Ameroupe guys always get intoxicated with their own words. They don't tell the truth. I'm Salashaska! Also known as Revolver... Ocelot…!"

"Tee, heh, heh. He's telling ya good stuff!" Yuriko taunted.

"Shaddup."

"Eat missiles!"

"What!"

The "RAY" opened some compartments on its back and shot some missiles which rained down around "CF" Laika while deploying anti-helicopter charges around the airspace over it as if to prevent "CF" Laika from trying to fly up.

"I know a lot about the new-model's functions… Steal it? I've come to claim it back!"

"Claim it back from the Marine Corps?" Laika frowned.

"Tee, heh, heh. Another party wanted it. Another party within the Ameroupe Government… RAY was like an eyesore to them…"

"Guess Charles will brief me in later."

"Sure. Or else check Wikipedia. _Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty._"

"Nobody move! Get it? There's plenty of SEMTEX set on this tanker! If I press this they'll detonate! True! No one needs to die. We'll soon be at the targeted spot. Hurry it up!"

"Now…!"

"Water Cutter!"

The "RAY" suddenly submerged the "beak" into the harbor waters and the lifted it up to open it up and reveal a cannon which projected a high-power water cutter which began to cut through the concrete and burst electrical wires, water pipes and gas pipes on its wake: "CF" Laika gaped and rolled across the ground to dodge as it cut through the booth.

"What in the!"

"Heh, heh, heh. Ya should be proud, bad boy~… That thing was originally designed by the head of a research lab in the Soviet Union by the name of Granin, deserver of Lenin's Order… The designs were then taken to the West and they made it reality~…" She teased.

"Heck."

"Sadly enough… That's wrong. Colonel. I never had any intention of selling it. I said I'd come to claim it back. For the "Patriots", see…"

"The _Aikokushatachi_?"

"Hmpf! You lowlife aren't my Boss. Don't think badly of me. I've got no interest in Sharo's comeback."

"And that guy is supposed to be from Sharo? Well. Maybe he's being realistic…" "CF" Laika muttered.

"Machinegun!"

"Shit."

"RAY" aimed one arm at "CF" Laika and shot while more torpedoes formed out of the waters: he began to pick them off.

"How dull, Comrade! Ever since that republic still existed…"

"So it was on the Cold War when he got disillusioned, huh?"

"Listen! Only one person can board the new-model! Colonel. Die along with your daughter! Sergei! Shouldn't your skills retired from active duty already?"

"So he betrayed his pals, shot them, and then mocked them."

"Bravo, bad boy~…"

"Search Man! Can't you cut this call?"

"No good: the PET seems to have locked on this."

"Show's over! Those alive should run for it!"

"And he called that a show?"

"We're still in Lower New York Harbor! You might even be able to swim away from certain away and reach the coast for all we know!"

"Damn. And he set the bombs off?"

"… Huh? Ugro~h!"

"What?"

"… Been a while, _kyoudai_!" The voice changed.

"Huh? I thought there was just one of them?"

"Oh? But it'd seem someone else's consciousness got transplanted along with their right arm even, bad boy~…"

"And you expect me to believe that crap?"

"Yeah! It's me! You've gotten older… Snake! It'd seem that some extreme aging has begun to show up in you too… It's no wonder Naomi didn't insert you into the "FOXDIE" targeting program… Huh!"

"Stay down! Liquid…! Ugroa~h!"

"What, a fight between both consciousnesses?"

"Tee, heh, heh!"

"Thus is the fate of us clones of Father… You lowlife only have a few years of life left too… They used the somatic cells of Big Boss when he was past his mid 50s! You're born being already aging… I survive by becoming this guy's arm…"

"That talk's creepy, damn it."

"Isn't it? He's not even 40 but he looks like he's reaching his 50s!"

"Damn it."

"And he then boards that babe over there…"

"Missiles!"

"Shit. Program Advance! Vulcan, Triple Slot In! Mugen Vulcan!"

The rounds shot by "CF" Laika impacted the right shoulder and formed a wound but it began to regenerate until it healed: he had to warp to avoid the rain of missiles which made scrap of the already damaged phone booth.

"Where are Omega and the others?"

"I'm afraid they're busy trying to counter an invasion…"

"Shit."

"As I thought: you were an idiotic "Solid Ivory"! Snake! Sing along with this tanker!"

"How does he plan on taking the thing out of the tanker?"

"Good question, bad boy~… It's in the bow cargo holds, after all… The water has stopped rising too… The ship is still in the surface… And I guess they assembled it inside and then planned on bringing it out piece by piece to reassemble it on the test site~…" She teased.

"Heck."

"Torpedoes! SSD! Die!"

"Grah! Scope Gun! Satellite Ray!"

"The answer is that cutter toy~…"

"Damn it. It cut the ship in half and when it'd sunk they were able to swim away from the dummy tanker?"

"Correct! Only Snake and Colonel Gurlukovich's daughter, Olga, made it out alive… The rest of the crew died trying to escape and the ones on deck had already been murdered by the Sharo militia men, see~…"

"What in the… And in the midst of New York harbor…!" "CF" Laika cursed aloud.

"Ask that Davis bad boy~ to tell you what happened next! Or look it up on the charming Ms. Wikipedia~!"

"Grah! I'm fed up with this! Jet Vernier!"

"CF" Laika flew towards the "RAY" which still had the mouth open: he formed some Search Grenades and threw it inside of the mouth as it closed: they went off and the thing shook.

"Hmpf. You just took the water cutter off… Eat arm!"

The "RAY" swung the right arm and violently pushed "CF" Laika away to crash into a street light's support: the violence of the blow made it bent and end up deformed.

"Grah. What a blow."

"All is favorable, sir… As scheduled, sir… Yes, sir… At the agreed point, sir…" The voice changed.

"So the Ocelot guy was back in control?"

"Yes, bad boy~… He managed to soothe Liquid Snake somehow! Maybe because Snake was not in front of him anymore~… The real explanation is still a mystery even after 6 years! You'll have to wait for next summer: by then _MGS4: Guns of the Patriots_ will have come out, boy~…"

"How lovely."

"Ain't it, boy~?"

"Dream Sword!"

"Huh? Grah! The spoiled kid! They came back!"

The "RAY" looked NW to see "CF" Blues hitting the top of the head with the Dream Sword and making a dent there: "CF" Blues landed there and a hatch suddenly opened: Yoru Yami came out while having a P90 sub-machinegun on his right hand.

"DIE~!"

The rounds provoked explosions on his armor and began to be deleted, even: the pounding pushed "CF" Blues back and he fell from atop the thing but "CF" Laika quickly warped and caught him.

"Area Steal!"

They landed back on the ground while Yoru Yami made a snicker and closed the hatch.

"… Heh! Yes, sir… I could catch some imagery of Snake through the "CYPHER"… Tomorrow's news will be entertaining, sir… The Marine Corps' plans have perished in the sea… Yes, sir… Mr. President."

"What? So he was ordered to do that by the President of Ameroupe? He was in league with those "Patriots"?"

"As I said… Ask that Charles boy~… Tee, heh, heh."

"Eat these!"

"What!"

The rain of missiles converged on "CF" Laika as he tended to "CF" Blues and both yelled in agony as their "Cross Fusion" forms broke away: the "RAY" chuckled and turned tail to dive into the harbor again.

"Mwah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah!"

"Laika – sama!"

"Enzan – sama!"

"Shit. We're too late. Damned mouse! They kept us busy with hordes of "Regice", "Registeel", "Regirock" and "Regigigas"!" Omega cursed as he ran into the area.

"YOU HERD OF COWARDS!" Vadous roared over the radio.

"Vadous! _Kyoudai_! Sink along with your crew! Mwah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah!"

"NO! YOU sink along with your ego!"

"Lovely. What'll come next?"

"I dunno and I don't wanna know! But next time we'll beat them!"

_Yoru Yami! You psycho! I'll smash your ego yet! Gra~h! My anger is rising!_


	20. Chapter 20: ESD

**Chapter 20: ESD**

21:41 PM (Japan Time), Monday July the 9th…

"… Fua~h… Hum… Hmmm… Heh, heh, heh…"

Someone was lying in a sofa while being covered by a blanket and using a cushion: the apartment they were in was unlit with all of the blinders being lowered and the curtains closed: some kind of case could be seen near the sofa and leaning on its body.

"Hmmm… Phone…?"

A wireless phone placed on a small table near the head of the sofa rang: te person mumbled and reached out for it in a lazy manner.

"Boss…?"

"Huh? You were sleeping?"

"Well. Yeah…"

"I prepared a new package: I know it wasn't scheduled for but I wanted to have it ready just in case…" The "Boss" told him.

"Roger, sir…"

"And remember: don't come out of the city, don't try to contact anyone save for the middle man, and always acknowledge reception of each package I send you through the middle man."

"I understand, sir."

"Good. Later."

The phone call ended and the person mumbled.

"Yeah… Sure… Like I'll be your dog to yank around the chain for much more… You surely thought that my two "accidents" would've been enough to keep me gripped in fear and such but I'm too clever for that. My "scheme" is advancing and I've already prepared my own buddies…"

_Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh… Soon, soon enough…! Time to nap, my fellow!_

7:58 AM (Arkansas Time)…

"… Hum. So Buenos Aires, you say, Dr. Spimer…"

"Yes, General Hawk."

"Well. I can ask my contact, General Diego…"

"Excellent. But I'm afraid I'm bothering you in vain. I suspect that someone brought the package days on advance and the criminal waited for the messenger to be out of the city and all registers which might provide a link between them erased: we wouldn't be able to guess what the package was…"

A man was sitting inside of an office overseeing a compound which seemed to be a military base given the watch-towers, runways, hanger buildings and barracks: the sun was already shining in a bright manner out there.

This man could be on his late 50s and his hair was starting to go white although it still could be seen that his natural color was black: their height could be close to a meter and ninety tall.

His eyes' irises were brownish and he was clean shaven: his nose seemed to have a hawk-like profile to it even.

He wore a grayish military uniform including pants plus a small medal which had a black dot on the center of its round body surrounded by a golden edge: the words "BLACK HOLE" were written using crimson on the edge and repeated twice.

The office had a desk, a miniature F-16 plane model, documents, a laptop, an interphone, a normal phone and a jar of water plus a cup.

The man, General Hawk, was currently speaking with Dr. Spimer through the wireless phone.

"Sounds like a very probable _scenario_…"

"… Thinking it better… Please don't bother."

"No, no. It's no bother to me."

"But the damage assessment and repairs…"

"The repairs began the day before yesterday."

"Oh! Is that so?"

"Yes. The damage assessment wasn't anything to faint at: we can manage those loses." He confirmed.

"Phew."

"Anyway… I'll try asking around: if there was something which would benefit them then maybe it's a program or some data: they might've hired a third party hacker to do the job and leave it there for them to pick it up without leaving a trail." General Hawk suggested.

"That's a good hypothesis, yes."

"By the way! Do we know any way to stand up to that "Metal Gear RAY" thing they displayed some hours ago in Japan?"

"Hit the knees with Stinger missiles and when they open the "beak" shoot there… There'll be a moment when they will be overloaded and will have to pull back because they'll need more time to carry out repairs into the machine… What worries me is that thing is but a prototype: apparently the real definitive thing is intended to be unmanned, remotely-controlled, and could be mass-produced…" Dr. Spimer warned.

"Unmanned equipment…! So they could use several but they all would be dependent on a central control signal… Maybe by trying to pick up the power, bandwidth and frequency we could try to narrow down what kind of emitter would be needed to do the job…"

"Good thinking, General! There can't be those many and encrypted or not they would leave a trail as they used broadcasters and signal amplifiers to increase the signal power…"

"Settled, then. I'll speak with General Diego."

"_Oui! Merci_. General."

"Don't mind it, Dr. Spimer. Let them regret messing with us!"

10:14 AM (Japan Time), Tuesday July the 10th…

"… Hum. A nice cloudless day today as well…"

A young teen about 14 or 15 years old and over a meter and sixty in height was strolling down the streets of a city.

He had neatly combed blonde hair and smooth facial features: since they sported a pair of sunglasses over their eyes then their irises couldn't be seen to begin with.

He wore a middle school uniform and carried the typical suitcase too while humming a tune.

_Kobe's not that bad of a city, anyway. I know I'm not really a middle school student but no – one is surprised to see one in uniform even in summer: they'll think there's some activity course going on like improving Math or geography and such… Let's go meet Mr. "A"… There…_

The teen headed for a locale named "Alfredo Lucilli's Pizza" which had a small blackboard with the day's menu written there: an Italian flag was set to swing over the door too.

_Here it is._

He stepped inside and took out the sunglasses to reveal blue eye irises: he pocketed them and the owner came over.

The owner was a man about a meter and eighty tall.

He had brownish hair, a moustache, and brown eye irises: his beard was cleanly shaven.

He wore a simple Italian flag-pattern apron over his white shirt plus bluish pants and brown shoes.

"_Benvenutto_. What does the _signorino_ wish?"

"I've come to pick up a package, sir."

"Ah! _Bene_… If you'd follow me…"

"Roger, sir."

The teen followed the owner into the back-store where they stepped into an office where a safe was located at: the owner opened it and took out a small box wrapped in purple paper and having a sealing tape with a seal atop it which was the word "Nagoya": the teen opened the suitcase and took out an envelope which had five bills of 10,000Z which the owner held up to the light as if to check they were true.

"_Bene_!"

He handed the package to the teen which placed it in the suitcase's main compartment: both then came out into the main store.

"Have a good say, _signorino_."

"Goodbye, _Signore_ Lucilli."

The teen came out and the owner returned to the kitchen but someone had witnessed the exchange.

_Hum! My Milan blood tells me there's some plot there! It's not the first time I've seen this. This is… What, the 9__th__ time? It began early this month but I can't see to pick if this has happened more than 9 times or not to begin with… _

The witness was a man sitting in a chair next to the front exhibition window and who was drinking a cup of coffee: remains of a breakfast were visible in a plate.

This customer appealed as being on his early 30s and maybe close to a meter and eighty tall.

He had a thick brown moustache like Lucilli but no beard although his eyes' irises were blue instead.

He wore a sleeveless brown vest over a white shirt, shorts, black socks and white sneakers.

"_Scusi_! The bill." He called out to a waiter.

"Roger, sir."

_Let's pay and warn Charles. Maybe this is important._

"The bill, sir."

"Good. Here you have."

"Thank you very much, sir."

The witness came out of the restaurant/cafeteria and drew a cell-phone: he dialed a number and waited.

"Marius! Did that fever go away already?" Charles' voice asked.

"Yes. It did. By the way…"

"Again with the middle school guy tale…?"

"This is the 9th time."

"What's so important about it? It's not like they're doing anything illegal to begin with!" Charles sounded exasperated.

"But that of going into the back-store and such…"

"And what if? Maybe they're uncle and nephew to begin with and he comes to visit."

"No. Their way of addressing each other suggests they have some deal but they don't know much more about each other. Maybe someone struck a deal with the owner and the boy is the messenger."

"Then again that's not proof of it being illegal. Do you really think a simple Kobe pizzeria owner would run the risk? I know there's a lot of the Mafia tale in Sicily and such but this is Japan, man. The Mafia is nothing here: the Yakuza is and they're very hostile about dealing with foreigners. So forget about those: I'm trying to figure out how to recreate STINGER missiles to beat the Metal Gear RAY next time it shows up."

"Come on, Charles. Don't be so hostile to Senator Pingole."

"Go Nikita, Dave!"

"Alright, alright… I'll leave it at here. But one day I'll get proof."

_My instinct tells me there's some deal involved and I'll figure it out!_

13:53 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Heh, heh, heh! What nerves, eh? We finally came to see the "Banshees" in live concert, Saito – niisan…"

"Sure! Meijin – san got two entrances for him and someone else but since he wasn't interested he gave those to us."

"Look! That's the vocalist, Saito - niisan."

"The guitar…"

"The drums…"

"The piano…"

"What nerves!"

"Heh, heh! Let's enjoy this, Netto – kun!"

Netto and Saito were sitting in chairs inside of a concert hall along with a lot more people: some guys and gals climbed into the stage and began to get ready.

"Testing… 1, 2, 2, 1…" One of them tested the microphone.

"We'll start in 5 minutes' time."

The lights dimmed and some colored spotlights began to illuminate each band member: whistles of admiration and excitement rang out: the vocalist grinned.

"Let's go!"

"To Hell."

"What?"

There were some sounds and the lights suddenly came in to reveal some commando-like guys who had apparently rappelled down from some holes in the ceiling: they carried sub machine-guns and were blocking each exit of the room.

"Shit. Not these guys again." Netto hissed.

"This is an operation of the ESD: Elite Squad of Death! Nobody move or else Lucy will come reap your soul!"

"How lame." Saito muttered.

There was a sound and a familiar green blade pierced through one of the guys from behind (a Navi in a "Copy Roid"): the "Copy Roid" began to malfunction and the Navi began to lose their form to reveal that of the "Copy Roid": the figure suddenly leapt across the air and shot two rounds of plasma at another two which tried to aim their guns at the figure: their cores were damaged and the "Copy Roid" remained paralyzed: the figure turned off the camouflage to reveal Omega.

"Who wants more?"

The remaining guys (about 14) opened fire on Omega but he jumped skywards and then warped to appear behind one of the guys: he drove the sword through them and then began to cut at several angles in a mad speed which surely was faster than the time an eye took to blink: the enemy was reduced to mere pieces but Omega stole the energy core with the left hand and gripped it to apparently transfer the energy outside and prevent its implosion.

"3 down, 13 left… Who's up for more?"

They opened fire again but Omega appeared in front of two of them and began to skid across the ground while aiming his body up: his speed allowed him to swing the saber several times and cut the enemies up.

"6 down, 10 left… Come."

The shots failed again as he leapt and dropped into one enemy from above plunging the sword into their upper chest and using a recoil effect to hit another one close by: he ducked and drew a circle with the sword to cut another two up too.

"10 down, 6 left… Too cheap... If you thought some mass-generated Kabigon were going to keep us busy then think again. We sent our own squad of mass-generated Hariteyama to counter them and beat then down in one fellow sweep… Too bad for Red, though…"

"W-whoa!" Everyone gasped.

"DIE~!"

"Wrong."

Omega began a barrage of attacks which unloaded electrical bursts into their bodies and took out three like that: he then rushed over to the last three including one having red body armor which seemed to be the squad's leader.

"Be destroyed!"

"You guys are the ones who are gonna get destroyed."

Omega dispatched the other two with plasma rounds and then faced the leader who'd drawn some kind of stick with two pyramidal ends frizzling with electricity.

"Oh come on. Those are Grievous' androids' weapons…"

"DIE~!"

"Cheap."

Omega drove the saber through the guy and cut them up to rip off their power core and absorb their power: he sighed in relief once he was how the other "Copy Roids" were either destroyed or damaged beyond repair to begin with.

"Phew. I solved this somehow. Well. I'm going back. These guys won't be laughing at us for much longer."

"Damn it. Our concert got spoiled." Saito fumed.

"The guy…! I'm fed up with all that teasing."

"Who wouldn't?"

"Let's go back home: I need to cool off reading something."

"I'm growing tired of always being left out. I want to make a difference!"

"Like in the ol' times… We need to get back to the field and beat 'em!"

14:09 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Hum. What barbarians."

"What have they done today, Dr. Wily?"

"They hijacked a concert hall but that Omega guy managed to dispose of the whole pack…"

"I see. I've tried to figure out if the man has been using the underground for deals and it turns out he's stirred it up…"

"And the "Reverse Cyber World" is still filled with Dialga and Giratina plus those Viruses too…"

Dr. Wily was sitting in a bench come to the public gardens' fountain and looking annoyed: Dark Miyabi walked up to him and he looked up as he narrated what happened while Shadow Man sighed.

"Bothersome fool…!" Dr. Wily grumbled.

"Yeah. They're the spoiled type of guy." Shadow Man admitted.

"And they need to be taught a lesson."

"Obviously! Ah! If only Yuriko had listened to me…"

"Maybe not all is lost yet."

"Maybe. But I don't like to speculate."

"I wish I could figure out more about their abilities and a weakness to them: I heard the Science Labs are busy coming up with a new-gen "Vaccine Chip" to counter the "Dark Generator"…" Shadow Man sighed and sounded like he was out of patience.

"Those damned mice! If only they went down sans protest."

"No use crying over spilled milk, Dr. Wily… I'm off to try to chase any recent activities in the underground…"

"And hit them on the head with a _Sengoku_ hammer…"

Miyabi grumbled, Shadow Man chuckled and Dr. Wily grinned …


	21. Chapter 21: Three Schemes

**Chapter 21: Three Schemes**

15:25 PM (Japan Time), Tuesday July the 10th…

"… I dunno why we got called 'ere…"

"I don't know either."

"As long as it's worth our time…"

"It's worth your time, you guys…"

"Who are ya?"

"Dr. Yoru Yami."

"W-what! T-the boss of "Neo Gospel"…?"

"I'll grant power to you guys."

"And in exchange we became your subordinates?"

"Correct. Introduce yourselves."

Three guys had been standing in a rather unfurnished room somewhere and discussing when Yoru Yami (wearing the black tunic with the hood on) stepped into the room while grinning.

"Hmpf… Inukai Takeo… Used to work on that "Animal Farm" thing as tamer but they were too "soft" and kicked me out…"

Inukai Takeo, one of the three men, looked on their 30s and had brownish hair and irises plus three scars over his right eye: his frame wasn't that tall but was rather wide so it imposed some presence: they didn't seem to have gone over the meter and seventy mark.

The man's clothes consisted on an orange t-shirt with green bands around the cuffs, which ended before the elbows: they had a brown circle with the drawing of the scars spanning from the NW to the SE on the NE corner of the shirt and they also wore an open fur sleeveless vest over their shirt.

Their jeans had fur around the ankles and they wore sandals without using socks.

They also had a wrist-watch on their right wrist.

"Sunayama Noboru… Used to work on the DNN TV Station as Director but I tried to embezzle some money and got found out…"

This new man was on his late 20s or early 30s: he had abundant brownish hair and brownish irises: he was over a meter and seventy in height or close to a meter and eighty.

He wore a reddish ten-gallon hat, a simplistic unadorned yellowish shirt, brownish pants with a teal stripe running down their sides and circling the ankles, and shoes of two tones of brown.

"Saiko Rei… I was the captain of a team which participated on the 2006 Navi Car Race but we sucked and failed…"

Saiko Rei a man on his late 20s or early 30s who was completely skinned-headed and had brownish irises: his face didn't have any facial hair on its surface.

He had two spheres from which purple strings forming a pack of "hair" aiming for the ground attached to the sides of the head.

He wore a white tunic with reddish edge and a rose drawn on the SE corner of it: the cuffs were purple in color and the buttons on the NW corner were yellow and purple.

The rest of his clothes a shirt and pants colored purple below it, a purple cap and a yellow sphere atop it: he didn't have socks on and used black Oriental-styled shoes.

"Good. I gathered you guys because you don't doubt on using what it takes to achieve your goals… I'll grant you high-class Net Navis too and you will do what I tell you. Use your intelligence and power to smash those damned interlopers!" He grinned.

He snapped his right hand's fingers and three beeping sounds rang out: they all drew their Link PETs and spotted how some data came in to give way to a Net Navi.

"Wow."

"_Cool_!"

"Impressive."

"Gra~h! I'm Beast Man! I wanna rampage~!"

"Huo~h… I'm Desert Man…! I'm invincible~…"

"Hmpf. My name's Flash Man… I'm the strongest."

"Heh, heh, heh. Alright. I'll grant you a mission to each of you today: I'll set up some distractions at the same time to make sure you succeed: there are many interlopers and they could pose trouble."

"Roger, Boss…"

"Heh, heh, heh…"

"Hmpf…"

The guy then drew three sealed envelopes with each member's name on it and left them atop a desk.

"For Your Eyes Only. Open them when you're alone. You can't contact each other and you can't know what each other will do. Information containment to minimize risks in case of capture…"

Each one picked the envelopes and glanced at them before nodding: Yoru Yami signaled the south end of the room and the three of them walked away while animatedly chatting amongst themselves.

"Heh, heh, heh… Those damned fools are about to experience true terror and chaos… Heh, heh, heh…"

He headed north and opened a door to end up in a storage room: once there he lifted a hatch into the ground and dropped inside to land atop the head of Metal Gear RAY, set to lie face-down on a room having a water channel and a lock gate on the north end: he landed inside of the cockpit and removed the hood as a harness similar to that of roller-coasters closed around him: a 3D display of the outside formed.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh… I'm a genius! Let there be terror and chaos!"

15:49 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Heh, heh, heh… Go, Beast Man!"

"Ngrwa~h!"

"Intruder in the system…!"

"They're come from the inside!"

"What!"

"Hah! Slow! Jumping Claw!"

"Gra~h!"

Beast Man intruded a system somewhere and was met with some security Navis: he quickly cut through them and then looked up to the Core Block of the system.

"The control system for the golf course's vehicles… Let them go berserk and cause as many terror and chaos as possible!"

"Gra~h! Eat these! Jumping Claw!"

Beast Man hit the system it began to frizzle: Inukai looked out of the control center building to see the cars starting to go berserk, crashing into each other, into the buildings, into the tress, violently throwing golf players out them and such.

"Mwah, hah, hah!"

"That's my motto~!"

"Wha~t? Who goes there?"

"Uncle Sigma!"

Sigma suddenly showed up and loomed over Beast Man who gulped and stepped back: Sigma's grin grew wider.

"Alright! Let's go~!"

"Beast Rush! DIE~!"

Beast Man disassembled his forearms and head but got repelled by Sigma's shield so he was forced to resume his earlier position: Sigma suddenly delivered a punch with the knuckles' needles to Beast Man's forehead and pierced through the armor: Beast Man growled and Sigma apparently transferred some data.

"Mwah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah… Ain't this interesting? Ya don't have your memories as "Darkloid"! Mwah, hah, hah…"

"What the hell is a "Darkloid"?" Inukai demanded using a voice-only channel.

"Ask Ms. Wikipedia~! Mwah, hah, hah!"

"Jumping Claw!"

Beast Man tried to hit Sigma but Sigma used his sword to block the attempt: Beast Man's right forearm got stuck there and Sigma quickly lifted the sword so that he'd get detached but the inertia would make Beast Man meet the ground head-on some meters behind Sigma who used his warping ability and landed on the ground while hitting Beast Man with the sword: the blow sent him flying and he landed, hard, on the ground, while groaning: Sigma kicked him into the air and loaded up energy on his blade to hit the guy's torso and send him flying to meet the ground again.

"Mwah, hah, hah."

"Damn it! What happened to the "distractions"?"

"Oh? The army of Raichu Pokémon, ya mean? No big deal! We took out our Dugtrio Army and pulverized them."

"Shit! This looks bad… Beast Man: Plug Out!"

"I'll remember this!"

"Mwah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah. Not bad, some nice action…"

He tapped his sword with the knuckles and grinned as the system stopped.

_Mwah, hah, hah… Those guys were still too much of a rookie!_

16:02 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Plug In! Desert Man, Transmission!"

"Uo~h…"

"Your mission is to make it past these firewalls and make this dam open up all of the floodgates: this valley will be soaked up!"

"Mwoh, hoh, hoh…"

"Like we'd let you! Quick Boomerang!"

"Uoh! Who the…?"

"My name's Quick Man!"

"Wait! You're man who threatened to break out this dam if the construction companies didn't stop spoiling the valley back in November, 2004, right?"

"Yeah. That was me, Hayami Daisuke!"

Hayami Daisuke looked unchanged ever since some time ago: Sunayama had recognized him and Quick Man EXE, who also remained unchanged: Desert Man chuckled.

"Looks weak… Lion Head!"

"Quick Boomerang!"

The attack cut through the Lion Head and hit Desert Man's forehead, momentarily stunning him: Quick Man then dashed and began to deliver a barrage of blows there too: Desert Man growled and recoiled but Quick Man didn't give him a break: he began to get annoyed and his red eyes glowed in a menacing manner.

"Uo~h! Desert Stage~!"

"W-what?"

"Whoa." Sunayama whistled.

"What in the…?"

"MUWO~H!"

The whole environment became a desert: Desert Man chuckled and dived into the sand: Quick Man gasped and looked around.

"Lion Head!"

"Whack! Behind! Quick Boomerang!"

He shot two boomerangs at Desert Man but he broke down into shards of sand which dissolved.

"I'm immortal!" His echoing voice proclaimed.

"Battle Chip, Super North Wind! Slot In!"

"Crap!" Sunayama gasped.

The wind blew away the sand and only left a rocky mount: Quick Man quickly attacked that to reveal the _real_ Desert Man hiding inside of it: he got another barrage of blows.

"Damn those Rarecoils! I had to use my "Goukazuru" to beat them: they were weak to both Flame and Fighting after all…"

Blood Shadow made it to the system and gasped when he saw a "Great Lion Head" silently heading for Quick Man from behind.

"Charged shotgun shot!"

The blast blew the "Great Lion Head" up and both looked towards Blood Shadow: he warped and landed atop Desert Man.

"Charged shotgun shot!"

The blast pierced the upper part of the "crown" and Desert Man growled before pulling out of the system.

"Che! I'll remember this!"

"Who are you?" Quick Man asked.

"Blood Shadow. Ally of the Net Police… And a friend of Rock Man… You're Quick Man: I saw the news back then involving Cut Man."

"Rock Man…! So Netto – kun is still active?"

"Not so much but… He got nominated "Net Savior" and did get to take down "Gospel"…" He summed up.

"Wow. "Net Savior"… And Saloma? What happened to her?"

"She quit being "Black Rose" and now runs her flower store as usual: maybe you could visit her… Where have you been at, though? It's been way over two years and a half…"

"… Travelling around the world… I'm glad to see that in the end she managed to have those companies stop…. Thanks to that this valley has survived…" Hayami admitted with a sigh.

"Alright. I guess most guys out there have forgotten about you guys so I don't think you need to go around in such a stealthy manner. I've got to report to my Boss. I'll tell Rock Man too."

"A-alright…" Quick Man sighed.

Blood Shadow dashed out of the dam and used a Warp Point to appear inside of the main "Subspace" HQ Cyber World: he looked at the Earth globe and a communications screen displaying Vadous showed up: he didn't look too surprised.

"So?"

"Desert Man was there but Quick Man helped out…"

"Oh! Quick Man! So he resurfaced? That's good."

"Sigma already told me he'd met Beast Man… So maybe Commander Omega will encounter Flash Man messing around somewhere? It'd seem this guy got an Operator too."

"Yeah. The freak wants them to cause incidents there and there and take our eyes away from his activities… I'll get a hold on them soon, anyway, so it's no big deal." Vadous shrugged.

"True, Boss. Anyway… I'm going to download the battle data in the server for future study and reference… It'll come in handy."

16:11 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Plug In. Flash Man, Transmission!"

"Neon Light!"

"Mugra~h!"

"Heh, heh, heh… Just like that… Strike hard at this Cyber Bank and we'll get a lot of money… Heh, heh, heh…"

"Just leave it up to me…"

"So. The Flash Gordon descendant is back to try again."

"Huh? What? Who?"

"Omega's the name."

Flash Man began to attack some security Navis keeping watch of some Cyber Bank vaults when Omega caught up with the guy: Flash Man began to form a Neon Light.

"Neon Light!"

Omega simply jumped and formed spikes on his boots' soils: he plunged them into the guy's back and he groaned before Omega plunged the saber into the body from behind.

"Ugrah!"

"You messed with the wrong guy."

"Damn." Saiko cursed.

"Not enough! Hypnosis Flash!"

Omega simply closed his eyes as he flipped across the air, landed, dashed forward, jumped again and left a neat vertical cut spanning the whole height of right side torso: Flash Man clutched that but Omega delivered a kick to his face which made him hit the ground: Flash Man groaned and tried to stand up by Omega began to jump atop their chest while forming wounds due to the spikes on the boots' soils.

"Had enough?"

"DAMN YOU~! Flash Light!"

The two columns with bulbs atop them began to emit electrical bursts headed for Omega but he had them coil around the saber and changed their polarity to have them land back on Flash Man.

"Ugra~h! I'll remember this!"

He escaped as well and Omega calmly stored the switched off saber on his right hip case: he warped elsewhere and then made his way back to the HQ as well.

"Flash Gordon's descendant… Giga Net Bank…"

"Giga Net Bank… I knew it: the guy wants money."

"Sure. But let him dream on: we're not gonna make it easy."

"Good point."

"Mwah, hah, hah… Bloody~ Shadowy~!" Sigma called out in the real world given how the voice sounded close to Vadous' position.

"Stop acting like an idiot, Sigma." Blood Shadow shot back.

"Wanna…?"

"No."

"Man! You're so dry! Ya lack thrill to life!"

"And what if? I don't need that to survive in combat. Now leave me alone: I want to take a break." Blood Shadow sighed.

"Sigma…! Don't annoy me." Vadous rolled his eyes.

"Guess the guy needs a reminder. I'll provide that."

"Don't go overboard either, Omega."

"Don't worry, Boss. I know how to keep the guy in check."

_Well! Yoru Yami! Throw anything you want at us! We'll smash them!_


	22. Chapter 22: Back with a vengeance

**Chapter 22: Back with a vengeance**

17:47 PM (Japan Time), Tuesday July the 10th…

"… Huff. Alright. A lot of data to type into the "Neo Gospel" dossier… It's gonna span over 500 pages at this rate!"

"Guess so… We'll have to come up with a summed up version if someone wants to look it up… Maybe some bullet points would do…"

"Heh, heh, heh… Heh, heh, heh…"

"Huh? Who was that? Fred?"

"Dunno…"

Charles had been typing info into the laptop and looked rather exasperated while Davis sighed before making a suggestion: a chuckle rang out and Charles frowned while Davis shrugged.

"Swallow Cutter!"

"Whack! Damn! Swallow Man?"

"Shit. They got past our firewalls?"

"Hah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah! Your inside security is sloppy: once Needle Man got the codes then I was able to get in easily~!" Swallow Man landed in the ground and grinned.

"Shit! I knew I would regret that someday!"

"Heh, heh, heh… Dark Chip: Dark Sword! Hra~h!"

"Ugra~h!"

"Davis! Are you alright?"

"Damn. Out of my 1500 HP this guy took 500 out! We need to be careful: their HP clock at 1800 HP!" Davis growled.

"Program Advance! Justice Sword, Triple Slot In!"

"Justice… BLADE~!"

"W-what? UGRA~H!"

Davis formed a golden-colored version of the Dream Sword Program Advance and flung it at Swallow Man who didn't see it coming: it hit him fully and an explosion ensued: Swallow Man growled and flew skywards but Davis formed a jetpack and drew two golden-colored Vulcan Battle Chips which he began to shoot.

"Shit. I lost 600 HP! That was more powerful than my own "Dark Sword" even! They look like usual Battle Chips slightly edited to alter their colors and power output!" He growled.

"Yeah! Let's go! Justice Vulcan, Triple Slot In!"

"Golden… VULCAN!"

A silver and golden Mugen Vulcan formed and began to bombard Swallow Man in rounds which imploded upon making contact and formed worse wounds on his body.

"You're asking for it, you! Dark Generator! Activate! Siphon Mode: suck off all building energy and gather it into me!"

"What!"

Swallow Man roared as the "Dark Generator" was turned on and energy began to flow from everywhere to gather into his body thus forming something like the "Dream Aura" but colored purple: Swallow Man chuckled.

"Air Dive!"

"Justice Cannon, Triple Slot In!"

"Golden… BARREL!"

The attack shattered the barrier Swallow Man had come up: Davis then drew a Silver Fist and a Golden Fist which he used to punch Swallow Man's torso: the impact sent him landing hard into the ground and cancelled his energy build-up so he cursed something undecipherable.

"Not yet! Air Dive!"

"Whack! The jerk…!"

"Hah, hah, hah! How's that?"

"Cheap! Justice Count Bomb! Triple Slot In!"

"Golden… COUNT BOMB!"

Davis threw it at Swallow Man and he gasped.

"Swallow Cutter!"

The attack hit the bomb and it went off pushing both combatants apart: Davis used his fists to attack Swallow Man again.

"Shit! Eat these!"

Swallow Man began to kick Davis but Davis countered by hitting the forehead armor with his own helmet: a persisting CLONG echoing sound rang out inside of Swallow Man's head armor and he clutched it as if he was dizzy or disoriented.

"D-damn it!"

"So?"

"DIE! Dark Cannon!"

The blast was unloaded into Davis but a _chibi_ doll showed up there and Davis threw 10 _shuriken_ in a row which hit the back of the guy: Swallow Man fell into the ground from their weight and Davis loomed over him while forming a smug smile.

"So, Bird-Man?"

"Fuck! This bastard…! I'll remember this!"

He escaped from the system and Davis sighed in relief: Charles used a handkerchief to sweep some sweat off the forehead.

"Phew! We won, somehow."

"Yeah… And now I gotta redo the whole security system. Today I get extra hours and extra sweat… Need some strong black coffee…"

17:54 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Hum! Who is going to challenge me? These Security Navis were nothing! Heh, heh, heh. Breaking into the Nagoya History Musuem was SO easy! Heh, heh, heh!"

"That's as far as you come!"

"Ah! You must be Thunder Man."

"Yeah! That's me. Now get ready, you damned crook!"

"_Go_! Thunder Man!"

"Ou! Elec Beam!"

"That won't be enough to harm me!"

Yamato Man broke into a Cyber World somewhere and began to break and steal some exhibits when Thunder Man came in: Yamato Man readied the spear and Thunder Man's attack suddenly split into several which circled and converged on Yamato Man's rear base of the neck: he grumbled but then Thunder Man kicked his face.

"How's that?"

"Damn it! Thousand Spear!"

"Thunderbolt!"

"What! Ugra~h!"

"Your armor _is_ metallic." Raoul grinned.

"Damn. Boss didn't picture this _scenario_?"

"Guess not."

"Hrah! Thousand Spear!"

Thunder Man predicted where Yamato Man would thrust the spear at so he always managed to dodge by ducking, jumping, rolling across the ground or side-stepping: Yamato Man began to try to chase him but Thunder Man was faster.

"I-impossible!"

"Hrah!"

Thunder Man hit his chest with the right foot next and Yamato Man collapsed atop an exhibit on _katana_: he picked two of them and suddenly countered by delivering multiple cuts to Thunder Man's body but he didn't seem to mind those: Thunder Man punched his right eye and Yamato Man let go of the right sword to bring the hand to it out of instinct: Thunder Man rammed into the guy using the right shoulder and they knocked over a _samurai _armor display.

"Damn you~!"

"Bite me, ugly." Raoul taunted.

"Dark Generator! Activate! Hrah!"

"Uh-oh."

Yamato Man spun his spear and hit the ground to cause a shockwave of energy and part of the ground to lift up while rumbling: the blow hit Thunder Man and he growled.

"Damn. "Earthquake"! The guy's ripped it off!"

"Mwah, hah, hah! Did you think a mere Elec Type would defeat a Fighting Type like me? You damned fool!" Yamato Man laughed.

"Battle Chip, Thunder Ball!"

"Eat this!"

"Futile!"

The spear's end absorbed the Thunder Ball and seemingly transformed it into energy for Yamato Man to use: he chuckled and picked up the two _katana_ again but he failed to notice they had blue and red stickers on each one: they suddenly detonated and made them break into three pieces: Yamato Man gasped and Thunder Man tackled him to hit the wall.

"How 'bout ya become one with the wall?" Raoul grinned.

"Damn you~… You damned plebeian!"

"Bite my shiny coat of arms!"

"Raoul… That was lame, ya know." Thunder Man sighed.

"Heh, heh, heh!"

"Anyway… Elec Beam!"

"Same trick doesn't work twice! Hrah!"

"Same motto over here…! Air Shoes!"

Yamato Man hit the ground and produced the "Earthquake" move again but Thunder Man hovered over the ground.

"Thunderbolt!"

The attack homed on Yamato Man and fell down from above: he roared as he was electrified but that didn't seem to stop him because he leapt into the air and hit Thunder Man with the spear thus driving him into the ground: Yamato Man began to repeatedly hit him.

"How's this like?" He taunted.

"Cheap! Tank Cannon!"

"Grah! Damn these guys! Be deleted sans protest! Dark Meteors, Attack +100! Be destroyed!" He roared.

"Holy Panel, Dream Aura!"

"Impossible!"

Thunder Man withstood the barrage which opened craters and set fire to the museum Cyber World: Yamato Man picked his spear and grumbled something under his breath before fleeing.

"How weird. He fled. Maybe he thought I'd drive him into a pinch."

"Maybe. Let's go tell Netto: he must be burning with impatience."

"Sure. Maybe Rock Man gets to shine a bit too…"

18:08 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Alright. I think we've trained enough in the VR to withstand a battle: I mean, we did withstand our battles against the "Darkloids"… And I've got these "Soul Unisons" ready too…"

"Yeah. We should be careful, though."

"Needle Cannon!"

"Wha! You! Needle Man!"

"Shah, shah, shah! Remember our showdown back in Tuesday February the 21st, 2005? We almost got ya there~! Shah, shah, shah!"

"Che."

Rock Man had come out into Internet City's main avenue and he was assaulted by Needle Man: Rock Man made a grimace while Needle Man formed his classical smug smile.

"Hi there! Bad boy~!" Yuriko giggled over the screen.

"Yuriko!"

"That's a cool girl's name. I beat that EVA gal to being cool!"

"I dunno who you mean." Netto shrugged.

"No wonder."

"Netto – kun! Bring a "Soul Unison" out!" Rock Man called out.

"Sure! Soul Unison: Blues Soul! Slot In!"

"Oh crap!"

The "Blues Soul" had a design highly reminiscent of Blues.

His helmet had a valley-like shape when seen from above and its color of choice was white: a red dome with a fin running across its length from the front to the rear popped out from the middle of the valley: a pair of greenish transparent shades covered his eyes: his hair came out in a different style too.

The chest armor over his bodysuit was red in color save for a blue stripe running down from the base of the neck to the upper edge of the chest emblem: it continued past it and it incorporated white edges around the spot where the arms began past the shoulders.

His arms' "skin" turned black and he gained cylindrical pieces of armor around his forearms: a shield was built over each forearm and it was colored on that dry-blood-like color: the shield had a large white edge and a thinner red edge at the base of it: a metallic band with two round holes on it spanned over the width of the forearm because these shields spread from over the palm to close to the elbows.

The boots were colored red except at a segment over the feet fingers, had round edges and a triangle of a dry-blood-like color surrounded by white edge popping out from the round edge: the soils were black.

"Neo Variable Sword! Sonic Boom!"

"Wha! Uack!"

Rock Man formed a Neo Variable Sword and shot a Sonic Boom which hit Needle Man and had him meet the ground: Rock Man quickly jumped and landed a blow on Needle Man's upper body armor before he delivered another two to the shoulders and knees.

"I'm not the hesitant guy of two years ago, Needle Man! I've been training over and over again… For this day's sake…!"

"Shah, shah, shah… So ya will be the cool and serious bloke… That'll be fun to see! I still remember your lovely yells of agony~!"

"Hmpf! Boast while you can." He directed a hostile glare.

"Yikes. That glare tells me the guy isn't playing."

"Well. That makes it interesting."

"What's Yoru Yami up to?"

"Guess he's swimming."

"Swimming? So he wants to keep his figure?"

"Oh no! By swimming I meant he took the RAY out for a test drive of its cruising mode, bad boy~… Remember the "Sea Tower" day?"

"Huh… Yeah… That was when we defeated Beast Man. Does he plan on organizing an incident over there next?"

"Not really. Don't you remember something odd that day?"

"Odd? Well… Tooru – kun, Chisao and Rush were gonna test the _onsen_ world fair and Mariko – sensei looked like she wasn't in the mood for that despite her weird behavior when we went to that _onsen_ where I met Tamako – san and Metal Man…" Netto frowned.

"… I get it! The person who drove us to the tower was Yuriko, disguising as _sensei_ again! That's why she didn't know how to react to what Tooru – kun brought up!" Rock Man realized.

"Bravo, big boy~… Saito – chan."

"Hmpf. I'm not surprised. What did he say?"

"That's your nickname. You two like playing twin brothers." She let out with a grin.

"And he said it like it was silly."

"Who knows?" She teased.

"Shah, shah, shah! Needle Attack! Messy Shooting!"

Rock Man blocked or dodged the volley of incoming attacks from Needle Man and quickly began to slice all needles up but one hit the right side of his lower torso: Rock Man ignored it and began to fight back but his moves seemed to be slowing down and getting sluggish: Needle Man grinned and drew both cannons' muzzles.

"Needle Cannon!"

Both rounds impacted on Rock Man and they seemed to be armor-piercing because they erased past of his vest: Rock Man began to pant and seemed to have trouble even keeping his balance: Needle Man grinned and jumped into the air.

"Needle Attack! Messy Shooting!"

He suddenly dived towards Rock Man and drove him into the ground to begin attacking him: Rock Man didn't yell and merely closed his teeth while trying to lift the right arm.

"Damn it! That needle had some kind of program to slow him down! Bug Fix System: Activate! System Purge!"

Rock Man's chest emblem produced a soothing bluish light which travelled across his body and seemingly removed the bug.

"Muramasa Blade!"

"What!"

"HRA~H!"

The glowing Muramasa Blade opened a deep wound on Needle Man's lower torso and it began to leak data: Needle Man growled and stepped back.

"SHIT! I'll remember this! Sha~h!"

"Che."

"Rock Man! Are you alright?"

"S-somehow… No big deal… Needle Man was predictable… And at least we've tested this in a real battle." Rock Man calmly replied between pants as he tried to keep his balance.

"Alright. Come back home. But it was about time we showed them we're ready to tackle them. They're not going to intimidate us so easily or force us to pull back so easily either! Right, Rock Man?"

"Y-yup, Netto – kun… As long as we fight out of duty… And we don't let our negative emotions get the best of us then… We can do it."

"Heh, heh, heh! That's the Rock Man I know! OK! I need to fill up with energies and tonight there'll be spaghetti with meatballs!"

"You little glutton… You won't change, eh? Heh, heh, heh…"


	23. Chapter 23: Smash them all

**Chapter 23: Smash them all**

10:13 AM (Japan Time), Thursday July the 12th…

"… So. Who goes first? You or me…?"

"Let the great me tackle that green guy."

"Good… Then I'll be smashing the red swordsman…"

"Shah, shah, shah! But the blue kid is MY prey!"

"No – one questioned that."

"Hum! I'll have my payback on that barbarian…"

"I need to analyze the tactics of that guy…"

Cosmo Man and Cloud Man had been discussing which targets they would pick when Needle Man suddenly stepped in while making a smug grin: Cosmo Man looked back with a bored look while Yamato Man was mumbling something under his breath while fighting a security Navi covered in golden armor: Swallow Man was replaying footage of his battle with Davis too.

"Do as you like, you guys. I'm busy enough." Yoru Yami's voice told him with an obvious shrug.

"Roger."

"But if it's not much asking… Try to record battle data: it could be useful for later on." He added.

"Count on the great me, Boss!" Cloud Man grinned.

"I'll drag them into the Reverse Cyber World see how they fare against the almighty Dialga, Ruler of Time… Heh, heh, heh…"

"Giratina will also bring trouble to them."

"And besides, those are herrings. I don't care if they get deleted." The guy shrugged next.

"Glory to "Neo Gospel"! Let's go, Cloud Man! Heh, heh, heh, heh!"

10:27 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Elec Storm!"

"Huh! Scope Gun!"

"Hah, hah, hah! Weak! Too weak!"

"Che."

Cloud Man had begun attacking Search Man and they were fighting in the rooftops of Internet City: Cloud Man formed electricity which he shot at Search Man: he barely dodged and tried to counter but his attack didn't inflict much harm: Cloud Man laughed at it.

"Satellite Ray!"

"Gruh! So you can bite, huh?" He grumbled.

"Search Grenades! Bullet Mode: Piercing!"

The Grenades provoked some explosions around Cloud Man to momentarily blind him and Search Man switched ammunition: he began to shoot piercing rounds which hit Cloud Man's armor, got stuck there and then exploded.

"Gruoh! Not yet! Dark Generator: Activate! Suck up Internet City's energy to speed up the repair nanomachines! And now… Cross Spark!"

He summoned a cloud which let out electrical discharges in the shape of a cross but Search Man merely activated some jets on his boots to float away from the rooftop and aim for Cloud Man.

"Fire!"

A mirror got shattered instead and he gasped as Cloud Man reappeared behind him.

"Hah, hah! Something I learnt about! Cloud Thunder!"

Some electrical discharges converged on Search Man's back and he fell into the rooftop, groaning: Cloud Man descended and formed Killer Eye Viruses which began to attack him with their attacks.

"Many Cloud!"

Cloud Man summoned a horde of clouds and concealed in one of them: Search Man managed to delete all Viruses and began to try to scan them: he locked into one.

"Scope Gun!"

Another mirror got shattered instead and Cloud Man reformed directly over Search Man while grinning.

"Elec Storm!"

Some streaks of electricity hit Search Man and he growled again: he turned to shoot but found 12 Cloud Men floating there and looking down (literally) on him while grinning.

"Hah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah!"

"Copyright infringement." Someone announced.

Someone cut through the air at a quick speed and all "mirrors" but one shattered: the real Cloud Man found a _katana_ driven into his stomach area and it turned out Shadow Man was the holder.

"That trick was mine."

"Damn you!"

"Hmpf… So you want to settle it with the guy?"

"This guy doesn't make light refract around it: aim for that."

"I'll say "thanks" for the time being."

"Sure. I was bored with having to handle small fry anyway."

"Damned interlopers! I'll delete both of you! Dark Thunder!"

A purple-colored "Thunder Ball" Battle Chip attack formed and began to chase them but Shadow Man formed a "bunshin" to take in the attack and unloaded 3 _shuriken_ in a row on Cloud Man.

"Hah! Dark Tornado!"

"Ugh!"

"Grah!"

A gigantic purplish tornado formed there and some chunks of ripped off terrain began to hit them from several angles while Cloud Man laughed while folding his arms.

"Hah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah! Mice! Mere mice!"

"Program Advance! Vulcan, Triple Slot In!"

"Mugen Vulcan!"

"What? Nugro~h!"

The Program Advance rounds made it through the tornado and managed to hit the confident Cloud Man: he growled and suddenly rammed into Shadow Man while projecting electricity: Shadow Man groaned and dropped into the ground, apparently KO.

"Heh, heh, heh! I set a bug which makes his body heavier!"

"Damn it!"

"Dark Meteor!"

"Area Steal, Tank Cannon!"

"I-impossible!"

Search Man escaped from the tornado and appeared behind Cloud Man: the Tank Cannon blast pushed him forward and the meteors bombarded him instead: he roared in agony and escaped while Search Man finally landed in one rooftop while panting and groaning at the multiple cuts and blows on his body.

"T-they're getting… deadlier! Laika – sama!"

"Che."

"Ugh…! Damned bugs…!" Shadow Man growled.

"What plebeians!"

10:45 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Heh, heh, heh… This is not your grave but you're welcome on it."

"Damn it."

"Go, Dialga! "Dragon Claw"!"

"Gruh!"

"Battle Chip, Neo Variable Sword! Slot In!"

"Sonic Boom!"

"Heh, heh, heh! Heh, heh, heh… Come! Blues!"

Blues was fighting the "Dialga" Pokémon in the "Reverse Cyber World" space and close to the opening of a cylindrical shaft leading upwards: a platform made of stone and about 10 meters wide per 5 tall had been built there and Cosmo Man stood behind the monster to command it while grinning: Blues got hit by the "Dragon Claw" move which left some cuts on his body: he then shot a Sonic Boom and "Dialga" recoiled: Cosmo Man merely chuckled.

"Go! "Luster Cannon"!"

Upon being commanded "Dialga" built up energy and shot it at Blues in the form of some patches of reddish energy and some white rings: Blues growled and seemed to lose his balance but brought up the Neo Variable Sword to block the incoming "Dragon Claw" attack.

"Heh, heh, heh. "Wave Bomb"!"

The "Dialga" built up energy again and shot a spheroid of bluish energy at Blues which impacted him and inflicted some damage: Blues growled but managed to retain his footing.

"Program Advance! Fire, Elec, Aqua, Bamboo Sword! Slot In!" Enzan decided to risk it.

"Elemental Sword!"

"Come!" Cosmo Man taunted.

"EAT THIS!"

The Elemental Sword left four cuts colored red, yellow, blue and green on the monster's body and they recoiled.

"Heh, heh, heh… Green, Red, Blue and _Pikachuu_… Which the overseas guys renamed "Yellow"…"

"Why bother?" Enzan wondered.

"Dunno. Ask them."

"Bah. Whatever. I'm not here to discuss about localization."

"No. You're here to die. Heh, heh, heh! Heh, heh, heh…"

"I'm SO impressed."

"Try starting at "Two-Face" for 30 seconds without beating an eyelash: it's quite a challenge, I daresay. Heh, heh, heh!"

"Program Advance! Sword, Wide Sword, Long Sword! Slot In!"

"Dream Sword!"

The Dream Sword hit "Dialga" again and formed a crack on the chest jewel which began to expand: their body polygons began to break down too and they seemed to be losing integrity.

"Che. "Time's Roar"…!"

"Dialga" lifted the head and emitted a powerful roar which seemed to distort Time-Space around them even and there was a blurry image of Rock Man and Blues standing in a Cyber World somewhere and facing the "Nebula Grey" monster before it showed Dr. Regal standing in front of some console along with two cloaked figures one of which could be around a meter and fifty tall and the other slightly taller: an image of Mt. Fuji erupting in a violent manner followed too before the phenomenon faded away and "Dialga" got deleted.

"W-what was THAT?" Cosmo Man gasped.

"Looked like an alternate Time-Space…" Blues muttered.

"Maybe… Maybe…? Those two figures' height… It would match: maybe those are Shirakami and Forte? Maybe we've seen a fraction of what happened in the Time-Space they were sucked into two years ago by accident…? But why would they ally with Dr. Regal? Maybe they were controlled by another "Nebula Grey" even…"

"And we don't have a way to know anything else: it'd seem some remains of that Time-Space distortion reached over here and that the power of "Dialga" stirred them up somehow…"

"… Guh! "Dialga" maybe be gone but this battle isn't over yet! Cosmo Ring!" Cosmo Man growled.

"Slow."

Blues suddenly warped and tried to hit Cosmo Man but he arched his body backwards to dodge and Blues gasped.

"Now. Who's slow?"

"Shit."

"Cosmo Buster!"

"Uack!"

The planetoids hit him in a row and made him fall back into the platform: Cosmo Man grinned and lifted his arms.

"The final blow…! Cosmo…!"

"Royal Wrecking Ball!"

"Ugro~h! Who the hell…!"

"Stand up, Blues!"

"Huh? Who…?"

"My name is Knight Man! I serve Cream Land's Princess Pride."

Knight Man dropped in front of Blues to shield him while Cosmo Man clutched the blow left behind by Knight Man's attack.

"Oh! Netto told me about you…"

"How's Netto like?" Pride (sporting her civilian clothes she'd worn time ago) asked.

"Are you Princess Pride?"

"Just call me Poipu! I'm still a human, ya know!"

"A-alright."

"Tee, heh, heh. It was fun. Netto and I met in late November, 2004 and met again in December that same year… And he thought I was a boy at first too…" She giggled.

"Damned interlopers. Coming one after the other…! Be deleted without protest: Cosmo Gate~!"

"Hum! Kingdom Crusher!"

Knight Man shot the wrecking ball, which pierced through a planetoid and hit Cosmo Man fully: Blues quickly climbed up the cascade and delivered a slash to the earlier wound too.

"Die! Dark Generator: Activate! Dark Drill!"

Cosmo Man drew a Drill Arm and tried to attack Blues but Knight Man stepped in and repelled the attack before shooting the wrecking ball at Cosmo Man to push him back too.

"Guoh!"

"… _Hruh! __What annoying chit-chatting guys…! Stay quiet for a bit. Show up! "Obscure Nebula"!"_

"HUH?"

They spotted another blurry projection which showed Blues standing in front of Cosmo Man in a Cyber World somewhere the background of which was decorated with images of "Dark Chips": a blurry image of a Navi could be seen trying to tackle the "other" Cosmo Man but they backed up and some kind of rift sucked up the Navi instead.

"Another Time-Space anomaly…!" Enzan gasped.

"So I guess we had to battle our way across these guys to reach Dr. Regal and that "Nebula Grey"…" Blues muttered.

"By all the… I must talk of this with Boss when he gets back."

"_COSMO MA~N! YOU LOWLIFE~!"_

"… _Heh, heh, heh…! What wonderful facial expression: when fury rises up…! Allow the body to gather even more anger! Hate me more! Your anger makes us "Darkloids" stronger!"_

"I guess there was a good reason I was pissed off." Blues didn't beat an eyebrow even.

"Hmpf. So! Anger makes power, eh? Just like in the _Dark Side of the Force_, eh? Heh, heh, heh. Boss will love to hear this."

"_What taste does your anger have? Alright! Let your emotions of anger smash me up!"_

"Yes… My "other self" surely was aiming to collect your hatred."

"_Allow me to fully taste your anger!"_

"And your anger too… How amusing!"

"Che."

"Kingdom Crusher!"

"Guoh! I forget we're battling, true. Cosmo Buster!"

"Royal Wrecking Ball!"

Knight Man began to spin and shot forward like a projectile and his mass and speed did propel Cosmo Man backwards while worsening his wounds.

"_Nuo~h… Your anger emotion… Was splendid… The emotion which gives birth to the greatest power of this world… That is anger and fury… And that itself is the source of "Dark Power" which you lowlifes greatly refuse…!" _The "other" Cosmo Man growled.

"See?" Cosmo Man taunted.

"JEEZ!" Enzan was annoyed by now.

"_Another little bit… In another little bit Regal – sama will complete his research… When "Heart Network" is completed… The world will be… bundled… with rage and fury…!"_

The "other" Cosmo Man got deleted and the phenomenon vanished: Enzan lifted his eyebrows.

"So that "other" Regal was aiming to complete something named "Heart Network"… Maybe some device to interlink human emotions and manipulate them into feeling hatred…?"

"Sounds like it." Pride muttered.

"Guh…! Dark Recovery! Hru~h! Huff, huff… Not… enough!" Cosmo Man tried to use an express way of healing.

"It'd seem even you lowlifes have limits to how quick you can heal: and you lowlife have reached yours." Blues taunted back.

"Che! Whatever!"

Cosmo Man escaped while both Navis "flew" up the shaft and ended up in one spot near the Silver Tower in Internet City.

"Well. I'll go visit Rock Man."

"I owe you one."

"We wouldn't let such criminals who tried to bring war to our nation get away with it!" Knight Man exclaimed.

"True." Enzan smiled.

"Well then! See ya around." Pride blinked him an eye.

"I should speak with Mr. Vadous and the guys about this…"

"True, Enzan – sama. At least we've seen what happened to them."

_We can investigate that later: let's bring these guys down first!_


	24. Chapter 24: Quartet

**Chapter 24: Quartet**

13:19 PM (Japan Time), Thursday July the 12th…

"… Huff! How much time do we need to wait? I've gotta go run the show: I gotta prove to those guys that's how it's run!"

"I've got work at my place this afternoon too…"

"Che. I hope they give me a good job after they kicked me out."

"I've got to run a court today…"

"Heh, heh, heh… Heh, heh, heh… Isn't that dull and boring? Why don't you organize some chaos out there and prove your power?"

"HUH?"

Four persons had started talking inside of a room when Yoru Yami stepped in while grinning.

"I've already sent you "Dimensional Element" which will allow your Net Navis to materialize and wreck chaos and havoc!"

"W-what!"

"You hadn't realized yet? You're now members of "Neo Gospel"! You answer to my will! Tomorrow! Tomorrow Chaos will descend into the foolish metropolis and you will be the bringers of it!" He eagerly exclaimed while spreading his arms.

"Uh-oh."

"T-trouble…"

"Crap."

"Guess there's no other way around…"

"There isn't! You will fulfill the roles I've arranged for you guys! You're useful to bring terror and chaos! Mwah, hah, hah!"

_So! _Kyoudai_! Feel the anger rising! "Nebula Grey" will absorb it and grown stronger! I'll soon be INVINCIBLE! Let the prelude to total chaos begin!_

13:33 PM (Japan Time)…

"… So. Rock Man. Why did you call me here?"

"Huh? Ah! Omega! What? Call you here?"

"Mwah, hah, hah. You wanna have fun, blue boy~?"

"Sigma. Shut up."

"Yikes. Commander Omega…!"

"What's the matter, Rock Man?"

"Y-you three…! But why are you here?"

"What was I telling you: we got an email from your PC which said "I need a helping hand" so…"

"Someone lured you guys out. And that someone was "Neo Gospel"!"

"Damn it."

"Mwah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah!"

Rock Man had been sitting in a seat in the Coliseum of Internet City when Omega, Sigma and Blood Shadow suddenly showed up right next to him, to his surprise: when they explained why there were there Rock Man realized what it meant: familiar laughter rang out.

"Go!"

Four shapes could be seen approaching the building from the south, west, north and east: they leapt over the perimeter walls and landed on the empty space around the main arena.

"By all the… The unmanned RAY units!" Omega cursed.

These "unmanned" RAYs differentiated by lacking a tail and having a more "rusted" color: their design also had them include one single central "eye" colored cyan and new patterns over their bodies: they screamed before water suddenly filled the space around the main arena and they all submerged their heads into it to begin pumping the water.

"Shit! Run!"

They dispersed just as they concentrated their water cutter attacks into the west wall and cut an opening there which allowed the water to flow out into Internet City's alleys dragging many Navis with it: the four of them landed in the arena where they found body armor vests and four STINGER missile launchers plus ammunition crates.

"Sigma! You've played the game. How many there were?"

"Well… On Extreme Difficulty Mode… 20."

"And I guess he's aiming for that."

"They come right after one unit's "life" gauge goes down but they didn't explode: they pulled out of the fight and a new in stepped in: the guy hacked this but in the game there were 3 of them as max." Sigma explained.

"And the body armor was to cut damage while ammo keeps on spawning, huh? Any particular strategies we should note?"

"The knees are weak points: hitting them will cause them to open up their mouths and those are the most vulnerable spots. Chaff grenades will mess up their missile's aiming and they'll mostly miss. Beware of their machinegun bursts and their jumps too. And of the water cutter: you don't want that hitting you." Sigma continued.

"You heard it: we won't get anywhere unless we beat these." Omega fumed.

A holographic screen popped in front of each unit and displayed the serial numbers "A01E", "A02E", "A03E" and "A04E" before the units began to shoot missiles from their upper legs and back.

"COME AT FULL POWER!" Sigma taunted.

"Let's go!"

"Roger!"

"Soul Unison: Thunder Soul! Slot In!"

Rock Man activated the "Thunder Soul" Soul Unison.

"Let's go~!"

Rock Man spread his arms and legs as electricity travelled across his body's length: the electricity formed the kind of "skin" Thunder Man had over his bodysuit: it included a small vertical yellow rectangle slightly around where a human's navel would be at.

A mass of electricity surrounded his face and gave way to a metallic helmet forming a circle with a pyramidal cone climbing upwards: some yellow squares had been set on the round band circling his head: the mouth-guard was black in color and its central piece used a gray coloring instead: a needle emerged from atop the helmet too.

Sturdy black and orange armor covered his upper body and it had round openings for the arms to come out through.

The forearms gained a black cylinder with orange edges and a extension of armor to partly protect the forearms: these edges had needles protruding from them over the location of the elbows: his hands' "skin" became black too and the design changed.

His boots gained new armor over them: the color pattern was the same as in the forearms: the inner body was black but the edges were orange: two spears formed over the knees and the rest of the boots turned black too (save for a band climbing over where the feet fingers would start at) with a small yellow horizontal rectangle where the ankle ended: the soils were colored orange.

"Activation: completed! Thunderbolt!"

Rock Man intercepted the missiles and then picked the vest to put it on while drawing the STINGER.

"Aha! It automatically locks on targets. Good! Fire!"

Rock Man shot at the right knee and the unit howled before he delivered another blow to the left knee: the mouth opened and began to load up but Rock Man scored a direct hit there.

"Thunderbolt!"

He focused all electricity on the left index finger and shot it at the mouth thus causing an internal voltage overload: the machine howled, turned around, jumped off the stage and broke down into data to warp away while another came into the fray walking in from the spot the first one had come from: they jumped inside and roared.

"Hum! "A05E"…"

"We repelled the first round too!" Omega exclaimed.

"Man. These guys are hard to crack." Blood Shadow grumbled.

"Yeah. Ya lower the guard they squish ya." Sigma warned.

"So! You're unit "B01F"…"

"This guy's number is "B02F"…"

"And "B03F"…"

"Eat plasma plus Stinger!"

"Eat shotgun plus missile!"

"Mwah, hah, hah. Eat rings plus kissing missile~!"

Omega shot a plasma round at the right shoulder before he aimed a missile there to damage that arm's movements: Blood Shadow leapt into the air and shot at the upper torso to expose some circuits and muscles which he then attacked with the missile launcher: Sigma, on the other hand, used his rings to interfere with the operation of the dual machineguns and then shot at them to blow them up.

"Here! Catch! Recovery 300!"

"Whoa! Number Man!"

Number Man suddenly appeared atop the giant screen and tossed a crate full of Recovery 300 Battle Chips at the arena.

"A gift from Yamitarou."

"… That's the original, alright…" Omega muttered after having seemingly checked it up.

"De masu! Netto – kun! How did I win in the bowling game?"

"By cheating... Higure – san!"

"My biggest sin ever…! De masu." He sighed.

"I see. Given how his "luck" was timed with Bowl Man's shots a superficial look at the thing by Yoru Yami might've made him say "thanks to that Bowl Man guy I scored a high score" instead…" Omega realized.

"These things are clean too." Blood Shadow reported.

"Heh! 'Cause Mr. Clean came to clean 'em… Mwah, hah, hah…"

"Blizzard!"

"Roll Arrow!"

"Water Fountain!"

"Number Ruler!"

"Guts Punch!"

"Whoa! Guys!"

Ice Man froze the "eye" of the RAY facing Omega, Roll show an arrow into the mouth of the one facing Rock Man, Aqua Man pumped water into a crack of the chest armor the one facing Sigma had, Number Man attacked the missile launcher of the one cornering Blood Shadow and Guts Man suddenly shot his punch at the "eye" of the RAY facing Rock Man to shatter it up.

"We couldn't just stay in the sidelines and do nothing!" Meiru exclaimed with a grin.

"We've come to help!" Hikawa added.

"Heh, heh, heh! Like in the ol' times!" Dekao grinned.

"Go! Niichan! Chu!"

"Eh… Be careful, Aqua Man…"

"Go, Number Man! DE MASU~!"

"Glyde Cannon!"

"Yo! I'm late." Yaito giggled as she drank up strawberry milk.

The four units pulled out and four new units came in: they emitted their war roars and formed the screens.

"Heh! "B04F" over 'ere!" Sigma grinned.

"This jerk is "B05F"!" Blood Shadow reported.

"Hmpf. "C01H"!"

"Alright! "C02H"!" Netto grinned next.

"So! The arrival of reinforcements…! Eh?" The "face" taunted them as it showed up on the screen.

"Yeah. Now go figure out if Nintendo have picked the name for the 3rd game in Gen IV but I doubt we knowing 'till new year." Omega taunted back while being unimpressed.

"I know it, yeah! It'll be _Marble_! Mwah, hah, hah!"

"Who knows, Mr. X?" Sigma taunted.

"Whatever! Explore "Time" and "Dark"!"

"You mean the Nintendo DS games "Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time" & "Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Dark" scheduled to come out by mid-September, huh?" Omega wasn't impressed at all.

"The enemies are running… De guts!"

"Pyrururu!"

"Desu!"

"Don't get confident. We've taken but 12 of 20 out."

"Feel the despair!"

"You feel the cocky mood." Blood Shadow muttered.

"Ah! By the way! Miss Sakurai!" He called out.

"What… You were talking to me?" Meiru asked.

"Dominate those weak fools and rise!"

"Is that how your Boss began? Well! I refuse to imitate her! Go collect lilies in Holland!" Meiru shot back.

"So you'll resign to the cruel fate of the world!"

"There's no such thing as "fate", cha."

"Hmpf… Fine… What a pity, really… If only IQ – sama had given you a VIP course then you would make a good heir to them…"

"Go fetch someone else: your aunt, for example."

"I don't have an aunt! I'm a genetically engineered human: above all those pitiful mortals out there! Mwah, hah, hah!"

"And that includes Anaya too." Omega snickered.

"Grah! Spoke too fast!" He cursed.

"Gotcha. Ugly." Meiru grinned.

"T-this LITTLE GIRL!" The man growled.

"Bite me."

"Huh! No! That's bait and I won't fall for one middle – school student's traps: if IQ – sama was good at those then you surely are too…" He mumbled aloud the last part as if he'd forgotten to switch off the micro.

"So she began in middle school already, huh? And that "Secretary" guy gotta have been the first guy." She was far from impressed.

"The gal needed some strawberry milk to soothe the nerves!"

"DON'T INSULT IQ – SAMA~! YOU LITTLE GIRLS!"

"Glyde! Let's shower that guy on strawberry milk."

"Yaito – sama…" He rolled his eyes.

"Yaito, as usual, can't think of anything else…" Netto muttered.

"No surprise!"

Rock Man had shot into the air and he blew up the water cutter with a well-placed blow.

"These units' serial numbers were "C03H", "C04H", "C05H" and "D01G" and they should make 16." Rock Man reported.

"So the last four will be "D02G", "D03G", "D04G" and "D05G"?"

"Surely. There they come!"

"But I felt like making you guys sweat MORE! So I added the whole lot of 25 units! Mwah, hah, hah!"

"And what if? We've taken 16 out: we can take another 9 off." Netto was far from impressed as well.

"Heh, heh, heh… Struggle in VAIN!"

"There they come, Rock Man! "E01L", "E02L", "E03L" & "E04L"!" Roll warned him as she looked out of the stadium.

"Go! Use this chance! Dominate them!" The "face" rallied.

"Go tuna, cha! I'm not a sadist and I don't have any interest on that!"

"If you don't dominate them now they will dominate you!"

"Propaganda!" She shot back.

"Oh yeah? I dare you to check out how many sites out there are dedicated to such things! And why they always talk about women trafficking and not men trafficking? EH?" He taunted.

"Che! Whatever! Go play Pac-Man!"

"Hmpf… Fine. But then don't say you weren't warned."

"Program Advance! Yo-yo, Triple Slot In!"

"Yo-yo Great!"

The three-bladed-weapon hit the mouth of a new RAY unit and blew up the cannon: Rock Man made a thunderbolt rain down on the head and the thing had to pull out.

"Last one's coming! "E05L"!"

"GUTS! Guts Hammer!"

"Blizzard!"

"Water Fountain!"

"Number Ruler!"

"Roll Arrow!"

"Thunderbolt!"

"Glyde Cannon!"

The attacks dizzied the last RAY before Omega made his sword hum and suddenly sliced off the head with a neat swing: the RAY got deleted and all water began to evaporate afterwards.

"Mwah, hah, hah! Feel despair! Tomorrow!"

"What? So this was a ploy to keep us busy before you completed the preparations for something which will happen tomorrow?" Rock Man growled.

"Catching on? Wiggins?"

"Oh. Shut up."

"Hit a nerve, eh? Heh, heh, heh. The reason I used that shock therapy was also to get you a little reminder of the _Crisis_ too…!"

"I'm so impressed." He fumed.

"Mwah, hah, hah! Tomorrow… Terror and Chaos will begin!"


	25. Chapter 25: Terror & chaos

**Chapter 25: Terror & chaos**

06:57 AM (Japan Time), Friday July the 13th…

"… Hah! Let this foolish harbor for rich guys feel the extent of the Sea God's anger! Go! Dive Man!"

"De a~ru… Roger, Capt'n Kurohige… Tidal Wave!"

"Mwah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah!"

A man was standing next to the perimeter fence marking the boundary of a segment of the harbor reserved for private cruisers: he materialized a Navi and began to attack the cruisers.

"Mwah, hah, hah! Capt'n Kurohige's in charge, you morons!"

Captain Kurohige looked around a meter and seventy tall and over his 30s, maybe closer to his 40s.

He had a moustache plus two patches of beard on the SE and SW corners of his chin: his hair was brownish-colored (his eyes' irises were blue) and which came out from beneath a sailor's cap in a messy manner while extending across half of his back.

The man wore blue shorts complimented with black leather boots and shoulder straps: he also sported a red and white stripped sleeveless shirt plus a sailor's cap.

His right shoulder had a tattoo depicting the shape of a dolphin drawn into it while his hands were covered by white gloves.

"De a~ru… Dive Man sink 'em all… Aye, aye…"

His Net Navi, Dive Man, was a Navi standing over a meter and seventy tall: his legs ended up in circle-shaped metallic objects painted navy blue plus two capsule-like objects covering them below the knees: each "capsule" had a fin facing outwards: the legs over the knees were colored black.

His head was shaped like a submarine's "sail", including a periscope and two diving planes plus the ear-pads: his face was set on the front of it and consisted in just the eyes and the mouth.

He held a pipe on his mouth which emitted smoke like a real one.

His upper torso was shaped like a submarine which covered the body until the waist: his forearms also had fins on them while his hands were covered in the typical white skin.

He looked like a combination between a submarine and a veteran sailor.

"Dive Bomb… De a~ru…"

He opened the front compartment and drew some bombs colored black with four spikes and yellow bands around the base of the spikes: they hit some of the ships and damaged them.

"Custom Bolt!"

"DE A~RU!"

"What?"

"Blood Shadow."

Blood Shadow landed on one of the piers after having shot the attack Dive Man which was amplified because he was standing in the water: Dive Man growled and shot two torpedoes at Blood Shadow but he drew a Long Blade and cut them up before leaping into Dive Man's body and aiming the shotgun SE.

"Charged shotgun shot!"

"DE A~RU!"

The blast damaged Dive Man and Kurohige growled but he then heard someone clear his throat behind him.

"_Comrade_. It would seem you're missing your ship." A cold, sarcastic accented voice rang out.

"YIKES!"

Colonel Talos and four police agents were already there along with a patrol car: he had a smug smile on his face and was brandishing his curious weapon and spinning it around.

"Captain Kurohige. You're under arrest."

"H-how did ya get here THAT fast?"

"Heh. You had a record for being violent and you'd once tried to break into some of these ships so… It was predictable. Your employer spoke too much about there being some trouble today so…"

"YIKES!"

"De a~ru! Tidal Wave!"

"Custom Bolt!"

Blood Shadow shot at Dive Man but the Tidal Wave intercepted the attack and Dive Man jumped into the pier.

"De a~ru!"

He shot the two torpedoes at Blood Shadow but he merely used a Met Guard Battle Chip to deflect them back at Dive Man and hitting him: Blood Shadow then gripped his lower body and threw it over the fence to hit the ground in front of Kurohige: the materialization began to frizzle and look about to fade altogether.

"No way!"

"Way. Zeus Hammer!"

Blood Shadow delivered a final blow at the right side of Dive Man's body and he got dematerialized while the police agents quickly reduced Kurohige and cuffed him.

"You're under arrest for general destruction of private and public property: let's bring them to the police station!"

"You'd better hope luck's on your side." Talos taunted.

"DAMN YA~!"

"Phew. And it's not even 7:14 AM yet. The guy sure wanted to start early and try to catch us napping. But we were ready since 6 o'clock anyway: I think his plans will backfire at him today!"

07:19 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Tee, heh, heh! Go, Circus Man!"

"Fu – ru – ru! Leave it up to me, Chirol!"

A girl was standing next to some animal cages located next to a circus tent and giggling.

She looked on her late 20s and seemed to be slightly lower than a meter and seventy tall: she had black hair which spread into two "tails" while his eyes' irises were colored brown.

An orange-colored heart was drawn on her right cheek and she also carried two white-colored sphere-shaped pendants which had a clown-like face drawn on them.

She sported a red dress with white circles over its surface, and a short black jacket over her shoulders was covering her arms and it was was open: the wrist area's cloth color was purple.

The rest of the clothes included purple short pants, black and white stripped stockings and red shoes.

"Fu-ru-ru! Circus Man will dominate these guys!"

Circus Man, her Navi, had a clown-like shape and didn't seem to be much taller than the woman: he had a vertical stripes shirt with green vertical stripes colored either green or deep green: two round white buttons were set on the middle of the shirt.

His face was a clown's face: his eyes were shaped like blue stars; he had a red nose and wide lips while his "skin" was colored white: a golden arch was drawn around the face together with a round spot on the forehead: he sported a clown's cap with two yellowish spheres attached to the ends of the cap.

His body was big and fatty: he sported black-colored pants below the shirt plus reddish shoes having a stripe around the part where the feet's fingers should start at: the stripe was colored brown and had yellow triangles drawn on it aiming upwards: his emblem was placed below the shirt.

Curiously enough, he had _four_ hands which had a dome-shaped yellow extension past the wrist, red armlets and white gloves: another two dome-shaped spots colored in a brownish color were set where the shoulders would be at.

"Fu-ru-ru-ru! Go!"

He drew a whip and broke the cages: a lion, two elephants, two monkeys and a cat ran off and began to wreck anything in sight.

"Mwah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah… Come at full power!"

"What?" Chirol, the girl, gasped.

"Who…? Grah!"

"A-a ghostly hand…!"

"Mwah, hah, hah… Close, close… BOO!"

"YEA~RGH!"

"KYA~H!"

"Heh, heh, heh. Going somewhere, my chum?"

"Who the…?"

"Botos! Colonel Botos. Former Air Force!"

"Wha~t?"

Sigma's right hand (the only thing visible) suddenly gripped Circus Man's hand and lifted him before he became visible and the shade he projected was more than enough to scare both of them: a chuckle rang out and someone else came into the picture.

"No way! What's a Former Air Force guy doing here?"

"We're a security firm."

"Oh crap! The security firm…!"

"And I called the police too. Capt'n Kurohige went down."

"YIKES!"

Colonel Botos looked on his forties and seemed to be over a meter and eighty tall.

A thick black beard covered his face along with some black hair: his eyes' irises were blue.

He wore a green army uniform with some rank distinctions on the right side of it plus a cap with the Ameroupe Air Force emblem.

"Mwah, hah, hah."

"Huh! Fire Ring!"

Circus Man hit the floor with a whip as Sigma let go of his face and formed a ring like those used in acrobatics set on fire: a small program shaped like a lion jumped out of it and headed for Sigma who merely grinned and kicked it with the right foot to delete it up.

"Gloom Pinch!"

"What? Uck!"

Circus Man became a tent and suddenly dropped atop Sigma: some scuffle sounds rang out from the inside before a sound rang out and the Salamander Battle Chip formed: Circus Man yelped and was forced to resume his normal shape.

"Kya~h! Hot, hot, TOO HOT!"

"Mwah, hah, hah. Demon Rings!"

"Kya~h! I'm paralyzed!"

"Yeah! I borrowed this from _Pocket Monsters_!"

"Consider yourself arrested, Miss."

"And now! Sigma Sword! EAT THIS!"

Sigma delivered a blow with the sword and Circus Man got beaten.

"Mwah, hah, hah! Who's next? I'll smash them up!"

07:31 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Nyah, hah, hah! Go, Element Man!"

"PIKARIKA…"

"Yeah, I know! The great me, Nyuudou Tsuyuharu, beats 'em all!"

A new berserk guy had materialized his Navi in the rooftop of the DNN TV Station building and was laughing.

This guy was on his 30s and seemed to be over a meter and seventy tall.

The man had blackish messy hair the shape of which was reminiscent of a cloud: his eyes had thick eyebrows over them and he was grinning.

He sported a white shirt with water drops painted on it at random plus greenish jeans and blackish boots: he also wore an open blue raincoat with some red edges.

A circle had been drawn on the right sleeve below the shoulder: it had six small circles colored red, blue, white, gray, green and yellow inside of it plus a white rim.

Lastly, he had a pair of smoked sunglasses over his forehead.

"Go, Element Man! Fire Mode! Smash it all to your heart's content: we're the destruction duet! Mwah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah!"

"KAKARIKA~…"

Element Man, his Navi, was a tall Navi (over a meter and eighty) colored purple: his main body's shape was that of a short cylinder plus a dome: his emblem (the one Nyuudou sported on his jacket) was set on the middle of a black cross: the dome-shaped part of his upper body had a magenta-like line drawn across it which formed the shape of the Alphabet letter "V" directly over the vertical stroke of the cross.

His head was shape like a dome colored golden: his green eyes were set inside of a black-colored space while two white vertical "horn" extensions formed at the sides of it: he had no visible nose or mouth, curiously enough.

His arms were thick while the forearms had three bands of magenta-colored circles set on them: his shoulders had two white cone-like extensions coming out of them as well: they looked strong and well-armored too.

His legs ended in two inverted-dome-shaped feet while the part below the knees had a general cone-like shape to them together with a small oval-shaped metallic slit on the front edge plus two magenta stripes: two metallic diamonds covered the knees: another two thin magenta stripes were placed on the hips and then the legs fused into a thin waist underneath the main body.

A metallic ring having six spheroids set on it hovered behind Element Man's body: the colors and order were the same as in the chest emblem: red, blue, white, gray, green and yellow.

He'd currently switched the spheroids around and picked the red one as main which made his body changed to a dull reddish color: some meteors rained down and hit the area.

"That's as far as you come."

"Who the…?"

"Omega. _Katsujinken_."

"R-righteous sword, he says?"

Omega dropped into the area and drew his sword: he suddenly switched for some kind of lance made of three segments of tube and having the same blade on its end and which was frizzling with bluish electricity: Omega jumped at Element Man who switched back to normal coloring and formed some tornadoes which Omega cut through before starting to deliver a barrage of blows to the guy which stunned him: Omega suddenly seemed to move at a slow manner but quickly swinging the weapon to cut away the ring and the spheroids: Element Man gasped.

"KARRIIKAA?"

"Want more, ugly?"

"KYARIKKA~!"

He suddenly regenerated the circle and switched to blue to freeze the ground followed by yellow to make thunderbolts rain down: green followed and Woody Towers began to pop out: red followed again and the meteors fell down while gray made the tornadoes head for Omega.

"Hah! That should've done it."

When the combined smoke of the meteors dispersed it could be seen that there was only a broken log there: both gasped and then Element Man felt a row of _shuriken_ driving into his back: he collapsed under their weight and Omega calmly landed on the ground.

"… Hrum! Kuwabara, kuwabara… Nyuudou Tsuyuharu! That's as far you come! _Da_! You _dourak_!"

"W-w-w-WHAT?"

"Colonel Thunderbolt tells you're fired!"

Colonel Thunderbolt came in through the rooftop access door.

He was a man on his late forties.

He had blond hair although his face was covered in hardened veins: his eyes' irises were blue in color

He was dressed in an olive green military uniform and He had long brown leather gloves on, too, plus boots.

"Heh. And this guy is done for. Well. Only one accomplice left but Davis and Charles will handle the guy. The ugly guy's plot fails."

"No way!" Nyuudou gasped.

"Hmpf."

"KYAKARIKA~…" Element Man groaned.

"Damn you, ya say? My ears are burnin'!" Omega smugly countered.

"Well said! Kuwabara, kuwabara!"

07:44 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Heh, heh, heh. Judge those corrupt guys! Judge Man!"

"Leave it to me, Prosecutor Roppou Satoru, sir."

"Heh, heh, heh."

A third man was standing inside of an empty court room and grinning while he materialized a Navi.

The guy, Prosecutor Roppou, was about a meter and seventy tall and wore a white shirt plus a brown sleeveless jacket, green pants and a brownish tie complemented with brown shoes.

"Judgment Press!"

"Heh, heh, heh!"

Judge Man was a tall adversary who looked close to a meter and eighty tall: his body was mainly built using bluish books with golden patterns on them.

His face was largely covered by a yellowish mask but he had blue eyes lacking pupils and purple ear-pads: an open book facing north was merged with his head's upper portion.

He had a white keyhole-shaped object set over his chest which included the drawing of an open book's covers and lacking the inner pages: the rest of his body's "skin" was tinted black like in most Net Navis.

A book's covers colored blue and with some golden patterns drawn over spots of them served as an open cloak surrounding his body put together with another cover shaped like a cape.

His forearms and shoulders were also made of books: his arms lacked elbows while his hands were covered in purple "skin".

His boots were also built up of the same material and covered from the knee below to the ankle: his feet "skin" was purple in color, too.

Overall, though, he looked commanding.

"Good, good!"

"Bad, bad boy~…"

Davis suddenly rushed in while having his swords drawn and rushed for the guy who drew an electrical whip which he tried to use on Davis but he ducked, skid across the ground, and quickly sliced that up into pieces: Davis then jumped and delivered some new attacks.

"I call this zan-datsu. Cut 'n slice." He grinned.

"What!" Prosecutor Roppou gasped.

"Roppou Satoru! You remind me of Gotham City." Charles joked as he walked in with his sword drawn.

"HOW DARE YOU~…!" He roared while pointing an accusing right index finger at the guy.

"I dare, _dude_."

"Go!"

Judge Man formed a tall book with the image of a flame and such a burst stream of reddish flames leapt out of it: Davis warped and cut the book up from behind and quickly dodged another dropping from above: Judge Man chuckled.

"My "Judgment Press" move can trap a Navi into a small portable prison cell from which there's no escape! I arrest criminals on the spot! No need for courts and such! Heh, heh, heh!"

"Sorry. But Batman thinks otherwise."

"Oh? And what about District Attorney Harvey Dent?"

"Don't laugh at the guy: it wasn't funny that that Mafia guy threw acid at his face and scarred him for life while forming that "Two-Face" persona: now shut the trap up and give it up."

"I shall not! Go!"

"Che. What a stubborn guy!"

A forearm made of rock dropped from above and hit the floor: Davis barely dodged and then appeared behind Judge Man to deliver some cuts to his coat from behind: he suddenly made his right hand turn "transparent" and plunged it inside of Judge Man: he began to turn into stone and ended up paralyzed.

"Heh, heh, heh. By shifting the frequencies of my atoms I can make it cut through the atoms of his body and reach his core program which I can shut down and paralyze."

"Freeze!"

"Oh crap!"

Several police officers rushed in and caught the guy while Charles grinned and Davis shrugged.

"OK, _Danna_. The four of 'em got rounded up."

"Good. Their show was lame, anyway." Vadous replied via the PET.

"Sure was."

"Maybe he was just intending to distract us with these and come up with something else." Davis warned.

"It could be. We'll talk later once we force these guys to chat. Later."

"So, Dave. Let's go chat with Betty."

"Oh come on. You're picking the pod names from the _2001: A Space Odyssey_ novel…" Davis rolled his eyes.

"Heh, heh, heh. Let's go chat with Ms. No One In Particular."

"Oh come on. That's silly, Charlie Team."

"Huff. You like to counter-attack, huh?" Charles rolled his eyes.

"Sure do. Now let's get moving to meet with the guys."

"The Knights of the Round Table~…!"

_Come on, Charles! We gotta focus if we wanna end this war!_


	26. Chapter 26: Plotting

**Chapter 26: Plotting**

09:17 AM (Japan Time), Friday July the 13th…

"… What a ruckus the guy staged for! Eh, Charles?"

"Yeah, I know, Davis… And now I remembered I had to send the Venezuela report to the investigation group…"

Charles was strolling down a corridor in the "Justice League" HQ and talking to Davis (who'd materialized): he reached a door with the label "Senator Morgangantz" and took out a key.

"And in we go."

He opened it, and rummaged inside of the metallic drawer set placed inside of his office while Davis checked the desk's built-in drawer next to try to find the said report.

"Are you sure it's here and not in your place?" Davis asked.

"I'm sure of it, Davis, man. I worked long hours on it. And I was working on it from here." Charles replied as he kept on rummaging the drawer.

"Maybe you put it inside of the main archive the other day?" Davis suggested.

"I hadn't thought of that." He frowned.

Charles left the office and entered a room with the label "Main Archive": various metallic drawer sets were in there and they all had a label with an Alphabet letter to classify them: a large world map was placed on the north wall in case one forgot the name of the country: Charles opened one of the drawers and began to rummage.

"Well… Let's see… If it was from Venezuela, it should be in the "V" drawer, then…"

"Along Vader?" Davis joked.

"Along _Vadous_… Yeah, I know!"

"Along Victor Fries?"

"Oh come on."

"Along Victor Hugo?"

"Dunno!"

"Along Vendetta?"

"No~…"

"Along Verity?"

"Who's Verity?" He rolled his eyes.

"Along Vectors?"

"Don't mix high school math into this, man."

"Along Valley of Death?"

"That's the name of a Sherlock Holmes story to begin with!"

"Along Victory?"

"Along Vanity!" Charles shot back.

"Oh? Who knows, Charlie~ Team?"

"GRAH! I'm fed up with this. Here, Venezuela Drug Ring! Let's go to the police office and submit this!" Charles fumed as he got it and closed the drawer.

"Alright, Vain."

"Don't you mean "Bane"?"

"Who knows, Mr. Leo~?"

"Don't start with that joke again!"

Charles came out and the spotted Pingole sitting behind his desk while looking at something.

"Marius? What's the matter?"

"Huh? Charles and Davis… Well…"

"Again with the Kobe guy…?"

"Yes. Again. Today was the 10th time."

"Come on: Kobe's 39 km from here…"

"But that doesn't mean it isn't related."

"Nothing's happened there."

"That's because Yoru Yami doesn't want us drawing attention there: and doesn't this teen look like he could be a little brother of the guy? Computer comparison shows an 89.7% degree of resemblance! Too high to be mere coincidence..." Pingole argued back holding up a photo so that Charles looked at it.

"Well… Maybe it's a disguise?"

"Huh! I hadn't thought of that."

"Maybe he's just some random teen who doesn't know who Yoru Yami is and got told "put on that disguise, do that and such and I'll pay you" to begin with…" Davis suggested next.

"It's a possibility… Guess I'll have to locate him and try to figure out if that hypothesis is correct or not."

"Do as you like." Charles invited.

"Maybe you wanna book up the upcoming _Super Mario Galaxy_ for the Wii which is gonna come out this November?" Davis grinned.

"Guess so…"

"We're going."

"Alright. Take care, you two."

Charles and Davis headed out of the building while Pingole sighed and stuffed the photos into a folder which he put in the drawer: he stretched and barely repressed a yawn.

_Guess it's a blind alley. But I should investigate it further._

09:33 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Heh, heh, heh…"

The mysterious teen was working with a laptop and looked up to something given his grin.

"These backups are interesting… Please… Putting "IQ-sama" as password on all them… It was so easy to access them… And I'm getting up-to-date on what happened after my "accident" too… Intriguing stuff, yeah. And some of this data will allow me to build my own subordinates… Four will do fine, especially _that guy_… Heh, heh, heh…"

He then brought up footage of the four incidents and formed a snicker as the glow of the LCD screen reflected on his sunglasses.

"Hmpf. How lame. But it was a distraction and intended to make those guys feel confident that Dr. Yoru's turning lame… He still has those three guys in reserve but not like they'll make any difference. His own "Darkloids" are strong but there's a limit to power too. It won't be long until those guys come up with a method of countering the "Dark Generator" altogether… And Giratina has company: the Regi trio is there along with Regigigas… Heh, heh, heh… But the Reverse Cyber World is a blind alley to begin with, anyway… Even if they get past those guys they won't find anything at all. The only worthy thing there to begin with was the "Wily Program" but Dr. Yoru picked it 2 years ago." He muttered aloud with a shrug.

He brought up some photos of Video Man, Burner Man and Pharaoh Man plus a silhouette painted black having a white "?" symbol set over their body: he giggled.

"Heh, heh, heh… Dr. Yoru… Did you really think I'd be the dog to yank around the chain for much longer? Death or the living _Naraku_: your earlier threats don't have an effect on me now that I've experienced "death" and told James Bond that "you only live _thrice_"… Heh, heh, heh!"

He stretched and headed for a small kitchen where he opened a fridge and grabbed an apple juice bottle: he served some into a glass.

"Ah! Refreshing. Well. Those 3 guys' rebuilding is progressing and they're all past the 75% mark… Heh, heh, heh… And "Mr. X" is about 82% completed… Speaking of the guy… Let's check him out by looking up ol' classic _MGS_… Let's start with his debut… Here."

"… Who…?"

"I have no name: just like you."

"That exoskeleton…!"

"Gua~h!"

"Who the hell was that guy?"

"Good question, Snake, good question…"

"… Looks like they were cut by something cutting…"

"G-ghost…! Guh…"

"Uh…! Stealth camouflage…? Who are you?"

"Where's my friend?"

"What do you mean? What's up now?"

"Snake!"

"The _ninja_ of before…"

"I've been waiting, Snake!"

"Who the hell are you lowlife?"

"Dunno, Snake – chan!" The teen giggled.

"… Not enemy nor friend… I've returned from a world where such pointless concepts have been overcome… I want a showdown involving us two… I've removed the interloping guys…"

"What's your objective?"

"… I've wished for this for a long time… I desire have fun with you for a while…"

"W-what's with these guys? Doesn't this look like some _anime_?"

"Guess so, Hal! Tell to that Davis guy that you're in charge."

"I've returned from the Beyond to settle the score!"

"A grudge…?"

"It's not such a tasteless emotion. A battle with you staking life and death… There will be pleasure in that… Killing you… Being killed by you… I don't care about either."

"Ua~h!"

"Run, Hal! Snake is gonna steal your donuts!"

"Hmpf! Fine! Look on from your special seat!"

"I need that man! I won't let you harm them."

"Alright! Let me feel it!"

"Huh? Mail… Aha-hah! The stuff I'd requested is ready. I'll have it be moved to the place already. I want everything to be ready before I make a move… Heh, heh, heh… I'll soon have you regret your smug and arrogant behavior, Dr. Yoru…! You're not invincible either. Mr. Vadous is gonna figure out your hideout sooner or later…"

"Let me experience the feeling of being alive!"

"He's asking for it! Heh, heh, heh."

"Snake! You won't defeat me with that weapon!"

"Yeah. Like how Dr. Yoru won't defeat Mr. Vadous just by fooling around with rip-offs and shows. I'm not sure where their HQ is at, though, or else I'd lead Mr. Vadous there to smash the guy up. The guy wanted to be careful, I guess. And I dunno what he's up to. The latest backup was yesterday: I know Senator Pingole has been noticing these exchanges but maybe he'll end up thinking I'm a red herring or that I'm related to some other business altogether. Whatever. His pals are busy enough tackling any underground stirring Dr. Yoru has come up with…" He grinned.

"… True! That's good! Fighting is the basis of a battle! You can't just rely in weapons or equipment!"

"That's a good point. I should note it down."

"Good, Snake! Hurry it up: try to catch me!"

"Hide-and-seek! Eh?"

"I'm here, Snake!"

"Here, there…" The teen giggled.

"Where are you looking at?"

"Guess he's admiring the _Policenauts_ poster."

"Hurry it up: try to catch me!"

"Using a Master Ball?" He giggled again.

"I'm here, Snake!"

"Hit 'em hard with a bust-em-all fist!" The teen rallied.

"Where are you looking at?"

"At Hal's perv photos..." He laughed at his joke.

"Hurry it up: try to catch me!"

"With a Snatch Ball…!"

"How nostalgic…! This pain! I've been waiting for it!"

"That sounds a bit… well… sounds like a masochist, I guess."

"Give me more pain!"

"Well… Not like he's a masochist… He just wants to feel the pain which reassures him he's alive."

A wireless phone placed nearby rang and he picked it up after checking the calling number and seemingly frowning.

"Hello? Boss?"

"Boy! Do you want to have a hot night with me~? Come at Vanessa's Club, Rome Street, 33, the basement…"

"No. Thank you. I'd call a lawyer if I were you."

"What?"

"Your business might soon run into something named "out of business" because some people named police are coming over to close it up: your web-site is riddled with tracker cookies anyway. And the publicity is a lie: I know what really happens there: _dominatrix_."

"W-w-what?"

"I'll blackmail this number and you can't ring me. Bye."

"W-wait!"

He cut the call with a shrug as he interacted with the menus before placing it on its terminal.

"What silly people."

"More! MORE!"

"Heh, heh, heh. He sounds impatient."

"True! How nostalgic!"

"Nostalgia Man's plotting to make you feel nostalgic?" The teen came up with another joke.

"This is it! This punch!"

"Give him some medicine, Snake, buddy."

"Isn't it reminiscent? This battle…!"

"Give big boy a while to catch up."

"This flesh disparity…!"

"Heh, heh, heh. This is life, man."

"Give me more pain!"

"Sure. Snake! Deliver it express."

"Give me more pain!"

"Add some kicks."

"Give me more pain!"

"Use Hal's head..."

"That was effective, Snake! Did you remember? Did you remember who I am?"

"It couldn't be…? You died in Zanzibar Land!"

"Gua~h!"

"What the…? Those symptoms again…?"

"The MEDICINE~…!"

"For the cold…?" The teen improved a joke on the spot.

"What's going on?"

"I'm vanishing!"

"It's settled?"

"And there he goes… Well! It was good." The teen giggled.

"… Grey Fox… That guy's Grey Fox! Colonel! There's no mistake."

"That's impossible! You beat him in Zanzibar Land and…!"

"True. He was killed. But… He was alive."

"What'd you say?"

"It's a tale of before I joined the FOXHOUND medical staff. It'd seem there was a soldier who was used as the experimental basis for the Genome Soldiers' gene therapy…"

"I hadn't heard of that."

"This story happened after Campell – san retired…"

"Retired to enjoy some rum?"

"My predecessor, Dr. Clark, was responsible of it."

"Dr. Clark?"

"A cousin of Clark Kent…! Kidding... I think I know who by now but back then it was but a mere name…"

"They were the author of the gene therapy's introduction…"

"And where's that Dr. Clark at?"

"It'd seem they perished 2 years ago in a lab explosion accident."

"You talked about an experimental subject."

"Yes. It'd seem a former unit member who was recovered back when the Zanzibar Land collapse was chosen as experimental basis…"

"And that was Grey Fox?"

"But shouldn't have the guy died back then?"

"They forcibly revived him. He was then crafted into an exoskeleton and drugged… During 4 years… He wasn't allowed to die. And they kept on playing with him as if he was a toy. The current Genome Soldiers were born from those experiments' results."

"What an awful tale."

"He was likely subjected to several types of initial gene therapy experiments."

"Naomi. Why didn't you tell us until now?"

"Because they were… Classified facts…"

"Is that all?"

"Naomi. What happened to Grey Fox afterwards?"

"The report said "accidental death"…"

"I see… But… Even if that _ninja_ is Grey Fox, then… Why?"

"Their status looked like as if their normal consciousness was fading away, even…"

"So you mean to say that he only lived through the battling consciousness…?"

"It could mean that he intends to settle the score with me… That guy will eventually appear again…"

"And if does then you'll battle again? Until you kill him…?"

"Guess so… Maybe the guy is wishing for that even…"

"Let's leave it here… Today was a good morning. While I was having fun the building process overcame the 78% mark… I'd say about another 20 hours and then I can begin moving and preparing everything: I've set to route all calls to this phone number even if they come when I've moved to the new location… Hmmm…"

He seemingly began to fantasize about something pervert because his cock got hard: he unzipped the fly and lowered his boxers to start rubbing his cock while moaning.

"Yes! Yes! YES!"

He suddenly released but quickly pulled up the foreskin to contain the release until he'd put it back inside of the boxers where he let it release: he zipped the jeans again and leant back on the chair while letting out a large sigh of relief and pleasure.

"Man! That was strong. Guess those horny shota artwork I've been looking up came to mind… And soon I'll be able to make them real… I've waited MONTHS for this… I can wait a few more days! That Dr. Yoru jerk would be better off actually preparing to face Mr. Vadous and not trying to rip off Sniper Wolf or Psycho Mantis. Heh, heh, heh, heh…"

He resumed working with the PC and licked his lips in a creepy manner as he seemingly kept on thinking of something pervert: he stopped and began to seemingly feel in a good mood.

"Heh… Heh, heh… Heh, heh, heh… HAH, HAH, HAH! HAH, HAH, HA~H!"


	27. Chapter 27: Agent

**Chapter 27: Agent**

12:22 PM (Japan Time), Saturday July the 14th…

"… Shah, shah, shah!"

"Hmmm? Mr. Needle Man… What's up?"

"When do I get to shine?"

"Anytime you want to."

"What! So I can go off on my own?"

"I never said the contrary."

"Shah, shah, shah! Ya are the generous type!"

"Guess so. Or maybe I'm permissive and patient."

"What were ya up to as of late? The server activity seemed to increase as if ya had been working on a big program…"

"Oh, that? Heh, heh, heh. My bad! But it's a secret to everyone. It will be revealed in a few days' time."

"Heh! Well. I don't mind. Shah, shah, shah!"

"If you wanna challenge Rock Man remember the guy's not the same meek kid of two years ago…"

"Yeah… Had to learn that the hard way… I'll go for that rich little girl's servant Navi!"

Needle Man came into the server room and Yoru Yami merely turned the rotating chair around while looking calm and satisfied: Needle Man was grinning.

"Do as you like."

"Shah, shah, shah!"

Needle Man ran off while the villain calmly stood up and looked at the server group: he formed a smug smile before exiting the room.

"Yo. Boss. Come out of your den?" Yuriko joked.

"Heh. Well. Yeah. Any news out there…?"

"Not much. The usual Middle East ruckus, talks about a possible economical crisis…" She shrugged.

"Good. Then they're still trying to analyze all events and try to find a way to locate me then… Heh, heh, heh."

"I had a ride on the RAY: cool stuff."

"Sure."

"By the way! Regarding the "Copy Roid" units in Tunis… Their fail-safes were triggered when some army guys bluntly tried to open it up and try to figure out how they worked to replicate them… Now the climate is getting hot between them and the government… It'd seem the UN is starting to poke in there 'long NATO…" She giggled.

"Hmpf… Let there be conflict! It will create the perfect chance to seize some profits…"

"True, true."

"Did the guys do anything?"

"Nope. They just had some training although Cosmo Man checked on the pets in the Reverse Internet and witnessed Cloud Man in a damaged state being hit by a blurry Navi figure and then an explosion ensues. There was then an image of some people going mad for no reason and starting to discuss and such… And there was some big guy having a quarrel with that Ijuuin boy on the bow of some ship or another…"

"Heh, heh, heh. It looks like the local spoiled kid ran into trouble: they got it coming, after all. Those images are intriguing, yeah, even though I never accounted for them or planned them. Time – Space is still a pretty weird thing, really." He admitted with a shrug.

"Whatever. Let's enjoy the show, shall we, Boss?"

"Sure. I've prepared something new as well… Heh, heh, heh."

12:34 PM (Japan Time)…

_Targets located_… _I bothered to come because they intrigue me too…_

A tall figure over a meter and eighty tall wearing a raincoat with the hood lowered and rain boots was standing in a corner of shopping mall's main wing and looking towards a café terrace where Netto and Saito were having a talk with Dr. Spimer (he'd taken off the lab coat and wore a black suit today): the figure was hiding behind a tall banner and looking through two small holes practiced on its body.

_Command: listen. Hmpf… I shall not be your pawn for much longer…_

"So… If we have understood it correctly, Dr. Spimer developed carbon-chemistry-based materials which are lighter and more resistant than normal materials…" Saito summarized.

"Yes! I gained a good fortune testing them out in the Ameroupe Army because it allowed them to cut back budgets by a nice rate. With that fortune, I established the "Cypher" syndicate: a refuge. This is the reason I built the base in a North Polar Circle ice shelf. "Cypher" is a place for "different" persons to find a job and be able to interact with persons who have been unable to accomplish their objectives because of obstacles society set for them." Dr. Spimer detailed.

"By the way… Doctor… We wanted to apologize for something."

"Hmmm? Apologize?" Dr. Spimer frowned.

"Do you remember when, two years ago, Shirakami was the head of the "Darkloids"?"

"Yes, I do."

"I suppose you still must remember those mysterious hacks you and Vadous – san suffered which were the work of someone named "Octopus – han"…" Netto trailed off.

"Did he tell you about that?" He frowned.

"Truth is…" Saito trailed off while looking nervous.

"How to say this…" Netto was also a bit nervous.

Dr. Spimer drank some more Coca - Cola and frowned: he seemed to be thinking about it and he suddenly choked: he panted for air and looked at them with an incredulous look.

"You two…?"

"Eh… That is…" Both looked repented.

"Ho, ho, ho! Now I get it… Why you eluded me and Mr. Vadous… We'd never dream of it. My congratulations! It's been a fun challenge!"

"We're sorry… Since we were unsure of your position at the time… We wanted to try to find out whose side you were on…"

"I understand… We did it because most guys could've gotten the wrong idea… So we kept our business hidden to be safe. Who else found out, anyway?" Dr. Spimer asked with a smile and sounding intrigued.

"Enzan did: he found our books about encryption protocols and IP tracing. He then told Laika. Vadous – san and Denpa – san got to find out later on..." Saito admitted.

"So! Mr. Vadous found you two out?"

"Well… We made a slip of the tongue even…"

"I get it. I'm glad you decided to tell me. My most honest congratulations: I'd begun to think I'd never find someone who could match my caliber when it came to overcoming security..."

"Speaking of security, maybe you should strengthen it in case those guys attempt to target you, sir?" Saito warned.

"True. I really should."

"… Heh, heh, heh… Puku! I sell ya "Darkloid Power" for 8500Z and ya gotta tell me where I can find a HUGE source of energy! Puku!"

"What the… Bubble Man snuck into Netto – kun's PET!"

"Maybe he hasn't realized."

"Huh? Rock Man? Puku?"

"Yeah. Now get out."

"Fight me, puku!"

"Not in the mood to: it's pointless."

"Go pick a Horocrux for Shade Man." Netto grinned.

"And when the book comes out next Saturday then go read passages of it to enlighten him too." Saito added.

"Mwah, hah, hah… The _shinigami_'s come!"

"A~! PUKU~! THE _SHINIGAMI_~, DE PUKU~! RU~N! DE PUKU~!"

"Mwah, hah, hah. There goes: a stray soul."

"Come on, Sigma…" Netto rolled his eyes.

"Don't overdo it." Saito added.

"Don't worry, Hikari and Rock Man! I'll drive the three punks back at their turf and I'll have they start a fight against those Regi guys."

"Fine."

Sigma disappeared from the screen and the twins sighed in relief as Dr. Spimer calmly drank some more of his drink.

"By the way… Don't we know anything of those guys' moves?"

"The villain was at Buenos Aires and retrieved something which had been left there days on ahead. One of my agents witnessed that but it was pointless to try to chase them. We've got no solid threads to use save for looking up some notorious hackers: we believe it could be something computer-oriented. But almost all of them have been apprehended by the police too so… They have alibis. And we don't know if they either travelled in person to the city or employed someone to make that packet reach the warehouse from where it was picked up…"

"Hum. I see." Saito rubbed his chin.

"Look it up if you feel like it but we've done a pretty throughout job thanks to the Information Department led by Colonel Talos…"

"Alright."

The mysterious agent suddenly withdrew into an unlit spot as Lezareno walked towards the café and seemingly scanned the perimeter: he seemingly glanced at the discreet earphone on his right ear.

"This is Lezareno. Agent Raion: status? Over."

"No anomalies in Sector 1, sir."

"Good. Agent Umi: status? Over."

"No anomalies in Sector 2, sir."

"Excellent. I'm covering Sector 3 and nothing is out of place."

The figure quickly slid away and merged with some customers coming out of the elevators: Lezareno didn't notice anything and he resumed looking around.

"I hope I'm not interrupting."

"Oh! _Monsieur_ Lezareno… Has anything surfaced?"

"Needle Man was on the Coliseum: he challenged a Net Navi named Shining Man and won by using the "Dark Generator"…"

"Shining Man…? Oh. He was in the "N1 Grand Prix"… He was supposed to tag with Blues but Enzan took him and the two opponents out with a powered-up Battle Chip. He was… too selfish… back then." Netto recalled without being surprised.

"Yes, I saw it, too… But let's not worry about that either."

"So… Have you managed to improve that "Mega Hurricane" vehicle or its composition makes it unable to be upgraded?"

"Huh? Ah! Well. I could improve the weaponry because it was still pretty experimental two years ago. Now it's more efficient, at least in the VR simulations…" He admitted.

"Cool."

"Guess I'll send you the video footage."

"Thank you, sir!" Saito thanked.

"Don't mind it: that's nothing."

"Attention please. Lezareno – sama. A customer by the name of Ms. Lucy requests of you to meet with her on the Marks & Spencer shop in an urgent manner. Repeat…" The PA suddenly announced.

"Ms. Lucy…?" Lezareno seemed to frown.

"Hum. Maybe it's a prank by them?"

"Could be… Whatever... I'll go tell them what I think of their antiques: my friend here, the Beretta, will make them think it twice."

He stepped away and the group of three merely lifted their eyebrows: Netto's PET beeped and he looked at the screen to see Omega there: he had some hits, cuts and blows to the helmet.

"Whoa! Omega! You tried to face those 4?"

"No… It was just Giratina: it'd suddenly gone into a rampage across the gas plant Burner Man hit back when his debut… It had "Shadow Claw", "Shadow Dive", their signature move, "Shadow Strike" and, lastly, "Shadow Ball"… Talk about how it matches the myth that "it lives in a world on the reverse side of ours"… Since it was living in the "Reverse Cyber World"… I guess it'll become the cover guy for the 3rd game whenever it comes out and whatever name it has."

"Shadow Man must've felt like they stole his moves' names."

"Sure. The thing only lacked "Kage Bunshin" to piss Shadow Man off: but since it doesn't inflict damage then… The Regi trio and Regigigas have their own "caves" and the conditions to open them seem to be the same in _Pocket Monsters Emerald_…" Omega continued.

"But the whole place must be a dead alley, right?" Dr. Spimer calmly guessed without beating an eyelash.

"Obviously. But we want to make the guy feel cocky and maybe he'll slip something or almost do that… It'd seem that in _MGS_ once you get the 3rd PAL key "Master Miller" sounds pretty much excited and Snake finds it somewhat odd but the guy improves half-way saying he's glad Snake's about to fulfill his mission."

"… Alright. That was - LAME."

Lezareno came back and looked annoyed.

"What. They paid a pedestrian to come up with some speech?"

"No. They materialized "Mujura's Sorcerer" there but Mr. Zero happened to be on the freak's trail since it had paid a visit to the lab the "Professor" had and managed to slice it up." He grumbled.

"And who was the one who called you there?"

"Needle Man, using a voice synthesizer… He pulled a "Kage Bunshin" on Mr. Zero and fled to parts unknown…"

"Hum. I see."

"Agents Umi and Raion: did anything odd happen?"

"No, sir."

"Good. So it wasn't an attempt at pulling something on us while dividing our forces and lowered the vigilance."

"Maybe they wanted us to think that, sir?" Raion suggested.

"Or else they wanted us to get paranoid."

"That could be too. Well. I guess it's about time I got back to work: it's been nice to meet you in person, gentlemen. We'll be in contact."

"Goodbye, Dr. Spimer."

"Have them suffer a Waterloo, _Monsieur_ Lezareno."

"Heh. That'd be fitting, true. More like El Alamaein too."

"_Oui_. Those guys won't be laughing for much longer."

12:51 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Excuse me, sir?"

"Yeah. Just like I said…"

"… I see."

"Do I note some displeasure in your voice?"

"Isn't it natural taking into account who we're talking about?"

"Heh. Guess so, kid."

"… What are my orders, Boss?"

"Ah. So you wanna avoid the topic…"

"Please, sir. Don't I have the basic right to contain my pitiful anger?"

"Hmpf… Yeah. You have that right… Anyway… A new package is gonna come in soon enough."

"Roger, sir."

"Good…"

The teen ended a phone call and slowly placed the phone on the terminal before letting out a cry of anger, grabbing a chair and throwing against the sofa: he began to swing his arms around the air and tossed the sunglasses atop the desk too: he was clearly pissed off.

"YOU FUCKER!"

He drew a scout knife and opened a closet from where he drew a "Copy Roid" lacking the power core: he began to attack in a violent manner delivering blow after blow.

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU~!"

He plunged the knife in front of the face followed by an array of blows and kicks to the body: he collapsed on his fours from the effort and he now looked afraid: he began to shiver and slowly brought up his hands to look at them as if to check he was there.

"No…! No…! No…! The pain…! The pain…! THE PAIN…! And then…! The flames! The flames! THE FLAMES…! And then…! Nothing…! Nothing at all…! Black! BLACKNESS!"

He stood up in a sudden manner and quickly opened the balcony door to rush out there: he leant on the handrail and quickly breathed in some air before breathing it out in a slow manner.

"… Damn it all. Laughing at me again, you fucker…! First fooling me into achieving "ultimate power"… And then you fooled me into playing into some gigantic RPG recreation across a wasteland… And now this…! THEM…! You had to hire THEM! THEM! Out of all ones! And you expect me to accept this? No: damn it all! Those guys are ready: the last of them should be completed in less than 2 hours… Once they are… I'll move out in less than 48 hours: I will be FREE! FREE! FREE! AT LAST!"

He returned inside and quickly served some apple juice into a cup: he slowly drank it up and sighed in relief before pouring some more into the cup and also drinking it up.

"There. I had to let it out. The sick fucker: laughing at me like I was "inferior" to begin with… Looking down on people… You damned Darth Sidious wannabe!"

He quickly began to type into the computer and brought up graphs and diagrams: he scanned those and then began to type into it while forming a smug smile yet his eyes were burning with barely contained rage: he formed a drawing of Yoru Yami being tossed down a large shaft by none other than Darth Vader.

"Heh. I know I just picked the _Episode VI_ scene and replaced Sidious with the fucker but it's the same. I'd LOVE to do that. But no! I won't stain my hands with any blood, not even that of the fucker. That's for Mr. Vadous to settle: it's personal."

He began to relax but the burning anger on his eyes didn't disappear: his gaze now seemed to portray determination.

_Yoru Yami! I'll become free and you fucker will go down! Such is your fate!_


	28. Chapter 28: Rules of sea

**Chapter 28: Rules of sea**

19:18 PM (Japan Time), Sunday July the 15th…

"… That's it!"

"What… Did you find out a brand new recipe for the spaghetti, Senator Pingole?"

"Laugh all you want, Captain Sommerston. But do me a favor and leave me alone to reflect."

"But of course."

Sommerston, who'd been walking down the corridor when Pingole shouted, walked away with a smug smile on his face: he was yet again looking at the photos of the teen.

"He doesn't have a PET! I've seen him so many times…! And if he was a middle school student then he'd have one! So maybe he's not as unrelated to this affair as I thought he was…!"

"I applaud your skills, _caro mio_."

"Shit."

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh…"

"You've been monitoring me!"

"True."

The "face" showed up on Pingole's PC screen and laughed: he stood up and Sommerston rushed in.

"You!"

"So, Falcon! Are you gonna ram into Samurai Goroh's F-Zero from behind and tell him he sucks?" Yoru Yami taunted.

"CHE!"

"So! Mario! Are you gonna rescue the pitiful Princess Peach from the always-very-evil Koppa?"

"CHE!"

"Mwah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah!"

"Oi! Shut up!"

"So! McIrranay is gonna pilot the Arwing and bust the "Aparoid" invaders outta the Lyat System 'cause he's a fan of Fox McCloud?"

"Oi! Don't mess with McIrranay!"

"So! Is Kaygon gonna pick his idol Kirby and beat Meta Knight: the evil half-brother?"

"We don't know if Meta Knight is his half-brother!"

"So! Nokay is gonna pick Luigi and suck up ghosts?"

"Don't mess with young Nokay next." Pingole grumbled.

"So! Komero is gonna pick Donkey Kong and beat King K. Rool?"

"OI!" Both protested.

"So! Alamantz is going to the Bulgarian 90s PC RPG game _Tzar: Burden of the Crown_ and pick the "Arabian" civilization, build a Magic Workshop, pour 1000 units of gold into making a sword with a bonus attack of 250 points, equip it to a janissary unit, make it immortal with the cheat "hmgod" and have it sweep across the enemy armies?"

"Who knows?" Sommerston shot back.

"So! Milverton is gonna try to beat the Coliseum Mode Level 100 Mt. Battle challenge next?"

"Don't name him "Milverton", you!" Pingole growled.

"So! Bowman is gonna try to finish the Pokémon Encyclopedia in _Diamond_ and also try to get the event Pokémon?"

"Oh come on!" Sommerston groaned.

"So! Lopez is gonna pick Link and rescue Princess Zelda from the "Dark World" in _Triforce of the Gods_? Heh, heh! Heh, heh!"

"OI!"

"And it's pointless to investigate that kid: your hypothesis happened to be right! _Amico_!"

"Don't call me "friend"!" Pingole growled.

"Then "nemico"!"

"Hmpf! "Enemy", huh?"

"Soon! Soon enough… Man-slaughter will ensue!"

"Oh hell!" Both cursed.

"Mwah, hah, hah!"

The "face" vanished both grumbled under their breaths.

"They must feel bored!" Pingole fumed.

"And they gotta have a lot of free time!"

"The bandit!"

"The rascal!"

"I'll tell Charles but we better not tell the others."

"Alright, Pingole… I'm going back home."

Sommerston came out while Pingole sighed and shut off the computer: he then checked all windows and doors to be locked before setting up the alarm system and exiting the small locale which he locked up: he walked for about 5 minutes until he reached a two-seater car.

"Let's check."

He examined the underside with a flashlight but saw nothing so he unlocked it and looked all inside of the cabin, below the seats and into the map compartment.

"Clean. Phew. Ever since the bombing Captain Sommerston had…"

_Let's hope the mad guy doesn't come up with a WMD next!_

19:33 PM (Japan Time)…

"… You're good."

"Thanks. What a stroke of luck! Eh?"

"Yeah… I'd happened to come to the city for sight-seeing and felt in the mood to have a hot night… We crashed upon each other in the public gardens and it was mutual recognition…"

"Sure… No need for names… It's just for one night… But this isn't a service someone arranged: I just happen to be the type to have fun with anyone anytime."

"Yeah… True…"

"Heh. Your ass feels good."

"Everyone says the same…"

"Ya gotta have a high demand rate, right?"

"Well… Yeah! I do threesomes."

"That gotta be awesome."

"It is."

The blonde teen was having sex with Hikawa on his apartment's sofa while having their lower bodies covered by a blanket: Hikawa looked ecstatic while the teen looked in a good mood.

"Heh, heh, heh. Your ass feels good." The teen told him.

"I know… Your penis feels good too…"

"Heh, heh, heh. I'm not the type to get tired easily."

"Heh… This is gonna be a hot long night alright…"

"Sure."

The teen captured Hikawa's lips into a kiss and began to rub his nipples too while Hikawa did the same with the teen's own nipples.

"Huh!"

"Huh!"

They finished their kiss and Hikawa gasped while the teen looked ecstatic at something.

"Heh, heh. I released."

"Yeah… Can we swap places now?"

"Sure."

They quickly shifted places so that Hikawa was in top of the teen: Hikawa grinned and apparently stuffed his cock into the teen's ass: he looked exultant so Hikawa apparently pushed all the way in.

"O~h… It feels good, yeah!"

"I guess it's been a while since you've last done this."

"Guess so. Heh, heh, heh."

Hikawa then slid his hand backwards and seemingly gripped the teen's cock to begin rubbing it: the teen moaned and Hikawa leant his face closer to check his.

"You're horny." Hikawa teased.

"Y-yeah… No wonder so many guys drop by here…"

"Heh, heh, heh."

"O~h!"

"How does it feel to have your penis' head teased like this?" Hikawa asked his partner.

"Incredible…!"

"I guess the others weren't that type of guys, eh?"

"No… More blunt, I'd say…" He admitted.

"Heh, heh, heh. No wonder."

"G-guess that… O~h!"

"Heh, heh, heh."

The teen apparently released and panted while Hikawa smiled as he also released inside of him: both panted.

"That was incredible…"

"Guess it's your lucky evening."

"Yeah… Thank you."

"Don't mind it. I wanted some difference."

"Won't those guys get annoyed at it?"

"Not likely. They needn't know."

"Ah. I see."

"You look worried." Hikawa brought up.

"Well… I'm moving to somewhere else soon enough. I need some isolation: but maybe we'll meet again someday." The teen sighed and sounded slightly sad.

"Sure. Why don't we nickname each other?" Hikawa suggested.

"Mr. Black."

"Mr. Black, eh? Hum… Mr. Ice." Hikawa grinned.

"Heh, heh, heh. They sound cool, don't they?"

"Cooler than a cooling pipe…"

"Hey! That rhymes. Patent it, _Danna_ – sama."

"Sure. Now I want to feel you close to me as I sleep."

"Easy money… Good night, friend."

Both hugged each other and pulled the covers over them.

_Well! Thanks for the hot night, Hikawa – kun… Heh, heh, heh! Heh, heh!_

22:22 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Alright. What's the deal here?"

"To try to overcome the laws of sea…!"

"You punk… Fight me."

"Fight my pawns."

"Shit."

Omega had come to somewhere only to find those soldier-like enemies and a hologram of Yoru Yami clad in his robe: Omega cursed and drew his saber while the villain smirked.

"Go!"

"Che. Rubbish!"

Omega dashed through them and tried to emit a supersonic sound but it didn't seem to affect them: he locked a blast door behind him and reached the command room of "Nebula" where a figure could be seen sitting in the armchair.

"Maria's wax statue, huh…"

"IQ – sama's!"

"Yeah. Force me to say it, ugly."

"Hmpf."

"That elevator to the deck is open… So there's something waiting for me to take it down there: the Regi guys?"

"No. I don't want to sink this ship."

"Huff. Whatever. I'll slice it up."

"Can you do it?" The villain taunted.

"I can: you Sidious wannabe."

"Hmpf."

Omega climbed into an elevator which led him to the deck just as a figure landed on it and a "Dimensional Area" formed around them: the figure let out a cry.

"Che. XD001… Dark Lugia!"

"Fight! "Dark Blast"!"

The Dark Lugia built up energy and shot a blast of purplish energy at Omega which propelled him across the air and had him hit the dome of the "Dimensional Area": he grumbled, drew the gun, and shot at the enemy, inflicting damage.

"Go! "Dark Down"!"

The enemy howled and Omega tried to cut off the audio input but it seemingly left some effects on him.

"Ugh! My "Defense" values went down…"

"Heh, heh, heh! "Dark Remove"!"

"That was a rather wasted move: I don't have anything life "Light Screen" or any other defenses…"

"Last move! "Dark Storm"!"

"What?"

A gigantic wave colored purple washed Omega over and had he hit the "Dimensional Area" body again: he grumbled under his breath and shot several rounds in a row at the enemy.

"The HP values are about at 20% by now… Huh? What? No more rounds, you say? That's impossible! Shit. The damned rascal! They hacked the weapon so that it had "PP" and since Lugia's Special Ability is "Pressure" then it cuts down the "PP"! You damned piece of shit!"

"I feel glorious." The villain sarcastically taunted back.

"Whatever! This is but a program. Time to show you my cut and slice techniques! I'm not named "Dark Messiah" in vain! Hra~h!"

"Heh, heh, heh. Try it, you fool!"

Omega warped and plunged the sword into the enemy's belly: they howled and beat their wings to repel Omega but he warped again and hit the back next: he suddenly looked up and spotted a volley of needles flying towards him that he cut at a mad speed: he dashed forward by sliding and cut something.

"Sha~h!"

Needle Man's stealth camouflage malfunctioned and Omega calmly aimed his sword to cut off the drawn needles on his forearms into multiple pieces as well as the top of the one on his head and those on the shoulders while also forming cuts across the body: he stopped and then delivered a quick barrage of blows before pushing him off the Dark Lugia and driving the sword atop the head: Dark Lugia howled and Omega warped as it blew up and the explosion pushed Needle Man into the "Dimensional Area" where he got electrified.

"SHA~H!"

He dematerialized while the explosion opened a hole on the deck: Omega jumped inside and rushed down a corridor to the head of the ship where he found several crates filled with "Dark Chips" plus the "Gospel Shuryou" robot body: its exposed circuitry looked like it'd gotten rusty and the artificial hair had decayed too.

"Hmpf… So you left this empty shell here to rot and then say that Wily will fade away when this thing does?" He guessed.

"Mwah, hah, hah! Well guessed, Robin the 6th!"

"Oh come on. I'm not sure if that girl Robin in Frank Miller's two volumes is canonical anymore with all this "reboot" tale and all DC Comics began not too long ago." Omega groaned.

"A little reminder of how the mighty have fallen: this robot alone could've brought "Gospel" to further power and even though no – one knew about their existence the selfish old man shut it down to have all screen time for his motor-equipped wheelchair hide… Hah, hah! Hah, hah!"

"Well. Whatever the ever…"

"Blow them up at your heart's content!"

"I already know they're holograms. And you're not that stupid: you're toying with us to begin with like you did the other day in the shopping mall thing. But if Needle Man or your minions stick out their hides then they'll know how terrific my "zan-datsu" can be."

"Mwah, hah! Hah, hah! Go!"

"Shit."

The "soldiers" began to swarm Omega who growled and began to try to fend them off: he began to emit several ultrasound bursts but the things didn't seem to be affected and their numbers kept on increasing, overwhelming Omega's defenses.

"They CAN'T be invincible. Their atomic structure must have a frequency at which they stop holding together. If Olga's HF blade in _MGS2_ could cut through the armor of the "Arsenal Tengu" guys then I can slice these guys up too! Take this, this AND THIS! Not enough? Have more!"

He began to attack more but he didn't seem to get anywhere so he jumped up and sliced up a pipe carrying cooling for the AC systems: the cooling began to freeze the bodies of the enemies and Omega then shattered them up.

"Just like how you beat that freakish stalker enemy in the castle in _Biohazard 4_… Freezing them over and blowing them up. Now I'm outta this place and back to the HQ to rest."

He cut an opening and jumped out into the deck to then run towards an open "gateway" which immediately closed: the hologram of Yoru Yami looked on from the control bridge and sneered.

"Hah. That was but a Pyrrhic victory. Terror will escalate and those herds of fools which you try to protect will run hysterical! Chaos will ensue and then IQ – sama will return to their ruling glory! Heh, heh! Heh, heh!"

_I'm a GENIUS! You lowlifes are over! Mwah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah!_


	29. Chapter 29: Friendly time

**Chapter 29: Friendly time**

11:33 AM (Japan Time), Tuesday July the 19th…

"… Alright. Here's the place. Did you check if we've got any vipers trying to sneak around, Knight Man?"

"I detect no living signature in a radius of 225 meters, Princess."

"Good!"

Princess Pride (dressing on her street clothes) headed for the Hikari house while checking with Knight Man that she wasn't being followed: giggling, she climbed up the steps and rang the bell.

"Oi! Poipu – chan. Welcome again..." Haruka welcomed.

"Thank you, ma'am. Are Netto and Saito at home?"

"Of course. Come in."

"Thank you."

"Oi! Poipu. Welcome back."

"Is everything OK?"

Netto and Saito climbed down and met with her: they then sat around the main table and Haruka served tea and cake.

"Thank you."

"Don't mind it."

"So! We're going to go chat with everyone at the playground?"

"Yep! Tooru – kun's gone to Kobe for a few days so he won't be there: but I'm sure Dekao will challenge you to a Net Battle."

"As always. Well, I don't mind it."

"By the way! Do you remember about the Napalm Man incident?" Netto brought up.

"You've found out something about that?"

"It'd seem Gospel were the guys who inserted that idea into the leadership hoping that both Dark Land and Cream Land would lash at each other… So reinforce security in case these guys try to pull something similar." Saito warned.

"Sure. I know. They took profit of our kindness and that's one of the most terrible things you can do to someone."

"Truly!" Knight Man muttered.

"Well. Let's stop the gloomy talk and eat up."

Netto began to devour the cake: Saito rolled his eyes while Pride giggled: they also calmly ate up their cakes and then drank the tea too: Netto's PET beeped.

"Oi! Netto! When are ya coming over? Aren't ya late?"

"No, Dekao. I said 12PM! Now is 11:41 AM."

"Aw man! I thought that this Super Clock App some guy sold me for just 2555Z was the ultimate clock in the whole world!"

"Bubble Man sold you some hoax again."

"NO WAY!"

"Guts, guts. This clock reads 66:66 XX-YY-ZZZZ, de guts."

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?" Dekao gasped.

"Niichan! Chu! Use the head! Chu! Bubble Man's a bad guy! Chu!"

"Oh man!"

"If only niichan bothered to pay attention… Chu!"

"Thanks for the cake and tea, ma'am."

"It's nothing, dear. Have fun."

"OK! Let's get on the move. We're going, Dekao!"

"Good! This time I'll beat Knight Man! Mwah, hah, hah!"

"Dream on! Niichan! Chu!"

"Mwah, hah, hah! Hah, hah!"

Netto, Saito, and Pride walked out: the escort car followed them at a prudent distance and they reached Higureya: Dekao and Chisao came out of the store: Dekao looked up to something and Chisao was totally unimpressed.

"Oi! Poipu! I've bought a Rare Chip which was on 50% sale! Today I'll beat Knight Man and become the real knight to protect MY Meiru – chan! Heh, heh! Heh, heh!"

"Hmpf! Chu! Ya just bought a Tank Cannon Battle Chip and that ain't a Rare Chip! And it won't do against Knight Man's bulky body armor! Chu! I see it coming! Niichan!" Chisao scolded.

"Let him be, Chisao – kun." Pride shrugged.

"Alright! Chu! But he who warns a traitor is not!"

"Huh? Where'd ya get that motto?"

"Netto told me! Chu!"

"I should be the one telling ya things!"

"If only niichan bothered to… Chu!"

"Man. Scolded by my lil bro…" He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"De masu! Come again!"

"Good… Bye." Shuuko timidly called out.

"And next time witness my Super Cool Battle Chip! De masu!"

"Yamitarou! Stop making up things!"

"Pyrururu! Trouble, pyu." Aqua Man muttered.

Netto and Saito rolled their eyes and continued, ignoring the mysterious figure who had spied them on the hall stepping into the store while forming a smug smile across their face which was hardly visible.

"… OK! Here we are. Yo! Meiru – chan."

"You came!"

"Meiru – chan! Today I prove that…!"

"You need to study Math."

"Wha~h!"

"Jeez. We're all 14 by now. And I've learnt some self-defense too so I don't need you to protect me."

"Yaito – chan isn't here yet?"

"You know her. She likes making grand entrances."

"As usual…"

The group reached the playground and Meiru immediately shooed Dekao's boasts away so he began to cry and got into his fours to weep: they paid no attention and Meiru shrugged when they brought up Yaito's name: the twins weren't too impressed at that either.

TA-TA-TADAN!

They looked at the right to see her limo parking there, the door opening and the red carpet automatically sliding out: the maids climbed down and formed the honor guard before Yaito came out drinking a bottle of strawberry milk using a straw and looking indifferent.

"Yaito – chan…" Even Meiru seemed to find it exaggerated.

"Tee, heh, heh! So cha think I'm overdoing it, Meiru – chan?"

"Yes, I do! Jeez! We've known each other for about 3 years now: how many times do you think we've witnessed that already?" Meiru sighed in exasperation.

"A billion, maybe? Tee, heh, heh! Heh, heh, heh!"

"Alright! Poipu! Showdown!"

"Fine. Knight Man! You know the drill: friendly."

"Roger, Princess! Let us go, my friend!" Knight Man invited.

"Guts, guts!"

"Battle Chip, Tank Cannon! Slot In! I win!"

The blast bounced off Knight Man's armor even without him doing anything at all and it hit Guts Man instead.

"Wha! Out of 1600 HP… 200 got rested? No way!"

"I told ya! Niichan! Chu!"

"Aw man!"

"Royal Wrecking Ball!"

Knight Man spun around and rammed into Guts Man: he recovered and ran towards Knight Man.

"Battle Chip, Mega Guts Punch! Slot In!"

"Guts, guts! Mega Guts Punch!"

"Royal Wrecking Ball!"

The spinning effect repelled Guts Man and had him crash into the ground again: he grumbled.

"Guts Machine Gun! GATTSU~!"

"Kingdom Crusher!"

The detached wrecking ball hit Guts Man fully and knocked him into the ground while Knight Man aimed at the "sky" and shot the ball again to make some chunks of rock fall atop Guts Man.

"Shit! Guts Man's lost 750 HP already!" Dekao was sweating by now and he looked nerve-racking.

"Not surprising." Roll muttered.

"Not at all, true." Glyde muttered next.

"The usual thing..." Saito shrugged.

"Go, Knight Man!"

"Royal Wrecking Ball!"

When Knight Man made contact, though, a cloud of smoke ensued and a _chibi_ doll appeared there: the real Guts Man appeared behind him and tried to shoot a _shuriken_ but it shattered on impact: Knight Man bounced off a pillar and hit Guts Man again.

"No way! The _Kawarimi_ failed too?"

"Guess so." Meiru dully commented.

"Hmpf! I knew it! Chu!"

"Now, now. Chisao – kun. Try to be more positive!" Pride told him.

"Bring me another bottle!"

"Yes, Yaito – sama."

"Go, Guts Man! Program Advance! Count Bomb, Tripe Slot In! Giga Count Bomb!"

"Giga Count Bomb! De guts!"

Knight Man collided with it and the explosion pushed him backwards to hit a wall: he let out a groan but quickly detached.

"Hah! See! I took out 300 out of 1800!" Dekao grinned.

"Don't get cocky, Dekao. Not even Rock Man and I could totally win over Knight Man back then. If we couldn't do you expect yourself to do it better than us?" Netto warned.

"That's 'cause ya are weak!" Dekao boasted.

"Oh yeah? Who ended up 2nd place in the N1 Grand Prix?"

"YIKES!"

"Who busted Bomber Man and Stone Man?"

"Well…" He trailed off.

"Who defeated the "Gospel" monster?"

"That's…"

"Who had to come help you defeat Burner Man?"

"Hum…"

"Niichan! Shut up and fight! Chu!"

"Wha~h! My lil bro is scolding me~!"

"Dekao – kun… Why don't you try joining some theater group and act in some drama play…?" Pride muttered with a sigh.

"Dunno." Yaito giggled.

_Heh, heh, heh. That guy doesn't change, eh?_

They didn't notice someone looking on through a perimeter CCTV camera placed nearby.

"Go, Guts Man! Smash 'em up!"

"GATTSU~! Mega Guts Punch!"

"Kingdom Crusher!"

Guts Man suddenly used the Mega Guts Punch to shot the wrecking ball back at Knight Man and wound his chest armor: Guts Man ran in and began to punch him.

"W-whoa!"

"Heh, heh, heh! I'm a genius!"

"A genius? Cha? No. Guts Man just happened to try to boil his gorilla brains." Yaito giggled at her joke.

"Wha~t?"

"Yaito – chan…! She's starting to exasperate me." Pride muttered and rolled her eyes.

"Your puns bring trouble along…" Saito sighed.

"Welcome to the club." Meiru sarcastically told Pride.

"Thank you." She sighed.

"Good, Guts Man! You've taken out 640 out of 1800! And ya still have about 770 HP left! Go, go!"

"GATTSU~!"

"Royal Wrecking Ball!"

Knight Man firstly jumped and landed back to cause a tremor that momentarily disoriented Guts Man before Knight Man rammed into him: Guts Man recovered and tried to jump and head for the earlier wound but Knight Man saw him coming.

"Kingdom Crusher!"

"GATTSU~!"

"Oh crap! I'm now left with 350 HP!" Dekao gasped.

"That's because ya get cocky~…" Yaito giggled.

"Wha~t? Oi, Yaito!"

"Tee, heh, heh!"

"Trouble." The rest of the group muttered.

_Sure thing! Ooyama brings trouble along: he's Trouble-Dragging Man to begin with! Heh, heh, heh! You guys are in for a morning of endurance: enduring that guy's ramblings!_

"Go, Guts Man! Rocket Guts Punch!"

Several copies of Guts Man's fists formed and flew for Knight Man but he merely started to spin again and made all of them hit Guts Man instead: several explosions ensued and Guts Man looked like he could barely hold his ground.

"A~h! Only 90 HP left…!"

"Kingdom Crusher!"

"GATTSU~!"

"Well. That was entertaining." Pride commented.

"Higure – san…! He tricked me, the…!"

"No, niichan! You saw that Battle Chip on the bargain shelf and immediately said you wanted it! Chu! Higure – san never said it was a Rare Chip to begin with! I told ya a while ago! Chu!" Chisao warned.

"E~H?"

_Higure Yamitarou never lies when it comes to Battle Chips: he might've cheated in the bowling game 'cause he sucks at sports but that's all he can do to begin with, anyway. _

"I'm cursed!"

_By whom…? By the Great Evil God Zorc…? Heh, heh, heh, heh!_

"Snap outta it!" Netto told Dekao.

"Damn it! I'll buy an Ultra Rare Chip next time around!"

"There aren't any." Yaito replied.

"Go collect lilies in the Netherlands." Meiru challenged.

"NO WAY~!" Dekao gasped in horror.

"Niichan's a _baka_~! Chu!" Chisao protested, being already fed up.

"Wahaha~h!" Dekao began to cry again.

_Act the pitiful all you want, Ooyama. Nothing will change. But I'm concerned about "they" going to Higureya… Why would they? What could they hope to achieve? None of those Battle Chips are worth Yoru Yami's time to begin with. They're all vulgar stuff. Sure, there might one Dream Aura or a Gun Del Sol but that's all. Guess I'll have to check on them! _

"Yo. What happened?"

"Oh! Charles. Well… Dekao managed to make some damage to Knight Man but got cocky and lost nevertheless."

"No wonder."

Charles walked up to them and looked in a good mood: he'd stuffed both hands on his raincoat's pockets.

"Huh? The guy from _Pokémon Colosseum…_?" Dekao looked up.

"Jeez. I'm an _otaku_." He admitted with a sigh.

"So?" Yaito suddenly asked.

"So… What? Miss?" Charles didn't seem to get the question.

"Careful there, Charles… It's the T-Level Strategy!" Davis whispered.

"YIKES!" He gasped.

"So?" Yaito asked again while she looked up to something.

"Eh… My bad but I'll pass." Charles managed to shake her off.

"Too bad. Tee, heh, heh!" Yaito giggled nevertheless.

"Phew."

"Yaito – chan… Stop teasing people already…" Meiru sighed.

"So! Mister! Are ya gonna tell the Sidious wannabe he's fired?"

"I'd _love_ to but until I figure out where the guy is at…"

"Then we can't do much." Davis sighed.

"By the way, Dave. Did Hal agree to let you heat up the popcorn?"

"JEEZ! Charlie Team! Behave!" Davis protested while blushing.

"Oi, oi… I'm not Charlie Team!" Charles complained back.

"Who knows, Charlie~?" Davis teased with a grin.

"Man. Today ain't my lucky day!" Charles complained.

"Nope! Today's your enigmatic day, Charlie~!" He made up a motto.

The group laughed while Charles rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat…


	30. Chapter 30: Undesired packages

**Chapter 30: Undesired packages**

07:17 AM (Japan Time), Thursday July the 19th…

"… De masu! Time to open the shiny store~! De masu!"

"Jeez. Yamitarou. Those rhymes are silly!"

"No! De masu! They're magnificent, de masu!"

"Whatever! Move it!"

"De masu~…"

Higure was opening his store and singing a rhyme while Number Man complained: Higure stepped in and switched off the alarm before turning on the lights: he hummed a tune and put on his store apron before he unlocked the storage room and began to take out the Battle Chip cases which he placed on the shelf: each shelf had Alphabet labels to classify them and Higure calmly placed each on their shelf.

"And the shining golden Chip came~, de masu~…"

"Jeez."

"Good… Morning. Higure – san." Shuuko timidly announced as she came into the store.

"Good morning, Shuuko – chan! De masu!"

"Pyurururu! It's time to shelve Chips, pyu!" Aqua Man giggled.

"Sure. Handle the lower shelves. There are 4 shelves of 6 Chips either and one of 2 Chips, making 26 slots. There we have the sub-compartments for each Chip of the same letter ordered by their second letter."

The phone rang and Higure picked it up.

"Hello! De masu! You rang Higureya, de masu! Do you want to order a Battle Chip, de masu?"

"I want to order your demise!"

"That wasn't funny, sir! De masu."

"I want to order your doom!"

"If you're here to kid then you've picked the wrong number! De masu. Go away and bother your alter ego, de masu."

He calmly placed the receiver back on its place and fumed: there was a beeping sound coming from a package sitting on one chair near the entrance.

"What? An alarm clock prank…? De masu? JEEZ!"

Higure headed over there and opened the package to reveal a metallic box with an LCD display reading "00:00:33" on it using red digital numbers and beeping: he frowned and shook it up.

"It's very light, de masu… What's this, de masu? Some prank?"

"Yamitarou! That's a bomb!"

"BOMB! DE MASU? What do I do, Number Man?"

"Place it on a trash container to nullify the blast! Quick! There's barely half a minute left!"

Higure ran off and quickly threw it inside of a trash container: he closed the store's door and nervously looked on.

"Less than 10 seconds to go…!"

"De masu…! Who would send me a bomb, de masu? Gauss Magnets, de masu?"

"I doubt it. He was just using you for his Robin Hood show. He knew it'd eventually end but he didn't have anything personal."

There was a long flat beep and then a mocking giggle rang out along with the sound of springs: Higure frowned, came out, and opened the container to find it full of _confetti_.

"A fake bomb…! De masu! A prank…! That was too much! De masu! I'll call the police and have it analyzed: this is no joke anymore! De masu!"

"True, Yamitarou! Let's call them."

07:28 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Oi, Meijin."

"Huh? What?"

"A package for ya…"

"Ah. Leave it on the desk. I'm busy going over that new sub-page's HTML code to figure out why the header is displayed wrong."

"Roger. Beware of walking coffee cups!"

"Oh come on."

"Heh, heh, heh!"

"Jeez. Those guys…! Anyway. Back to work…"

Meijin got a package delivered to him and got a joke pulled on him by some co-worker who left: he fumed and resumed working with his laptop and sipping some coffee.

"Any progress, Meijin…?"

"Ah. Hikari – hakase, sir. I believe I'm close to finding the problem."

"Good. Huh? "Vicar of Oxford"… You know him, Meijin?"

"Do excuse me, sir?"

"The sender label on this package…"

"Some joke by Ansada and the others, I believe…"

Yuuichirou came into the office and began to chat with Meijin, who turned his chair around, before he spotted the sender's label in the package and looking slightly surprised: Meijin then got annoyed.

"Really… When will they finish the Java Script banner? No wonder they're taking so long if they waste their time with this. Maybe we should leave it in the hands of someone else…" He sighed.

"Truly, sir."

The phone on the desk rang so Meijin picked it up.

"Meijin – sama?"

"Huh… Yes. Who is it?"

"The middle man..." The caller replied.

"The middle man…?" Meiin seemingly frowned.

"Hired by your 666 fans…" The caller continued.

"HUH? My 666 fans, you say…? Ansada. Don't troll me." Meijin groaned and was running out of patience.

"Ms. Lucy called! She wants her glory back!"

"Hire a lawyer!" Meijin was getting annoyed.

"Clark Kent's evil half-brother…? Super-boy Prime…?"

"W-w-w-WHAT? Oh by all the! Hire Lex Luthor!"

"Why not! And I'll finance his campaign for the 2008 election! It's time to kick out that vegetable man playing Indians & cowboys with a PC 100% assembled in Silicon Valley!" The caller was amused by now.

"That's it!"

Meijin slammed the receiver back in place and fumed.

"ANSADA~! You'll regret this!"

"Really…" Yuuichirou rolled his eyes.

"Huh? I hear some beeping sound… I should check out that package: not it strikes me as suspicious for some reason or another!"

"Maybe it's an alarm clock?"

"Could be… I wouldn't be surprised. Huh? Sender address is Hogwarts Castle: Somewhere In Scotland. Oh come on! Ansada & company! You guys suck at this! Let's open it up and you'll hear from me!"

"Maybe we need to remind them this is a serious institution!"

Meijin opened the package and discovered the same artifact which had been mailed to Higure a while ago: its display read "00:00:11" so Meijin gasped and threw it into the garbage bin and then opened the window to throw it into the ground: there was the mocking giggle and Meijin opened the window to see the _confetti_ flying out of the fake bomb.

"ANSADA…! You've done it now!"

"PA center? Call for Ansada! I want to meet him NOW!"

"But, sir… Ansada got fever and dispatched a medical certificate 3 days ago, sir… He didn't come today."

"Meijin! Who else do you think could've pulled this?"

"Hmmm… Ongo or Etonsa…"

"Ongo or Etonsa?"

"Summer break, both of them…"

"Weird. Then there's no – one else unless it's a newbie." Meijin was frowning by now.

"Alright. Forget it, PA center."

"Roger, sir."

"Let's call the police instead, sir. They will be able to analyze those: their bomb disposal squad surely could know who would have access to such materials or how they could be acquired."

"Good idea."

They heard a plane engine's noise and a saw a small one-man plane pulling an advert banner which read "MEIJIN-SAMA FAN CLUB OF 666 DEVOUT NEOPHYTES EAGER TO TASTE BLOOD: _COMING SOON_!" on its body and colored blood red.

"This is silly. Now they have money to hire an advert plane? And they make it sound like it's gonna be some movie or another too!"

"Really… Why can't people be serious nowadays?"

07:41 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Hikawa – san, we received this package for you, sir…"

"Alright. Leave it on my desk. Anything odd in the systems…?"

"Not really, sir, but…"

"But…?"

"Someone placed a scarecrow which had a weird black face with red eyes on it and which seems to keep all Viruses away from the outer firewall plus that "Darkloid" named Bubble Man who is always trying to slip inside from time to time. They see it and run like they were going to be slaughtered alive, sir…"

"Hmpf. Well. As long as it keeps those at bay… Don't mind it. Maybe some friend of Tooru came up with it."

"Roger, sir."

A Waterworks worker delivered a package to Hikawa Sr. and then brought up a topic: Hikawa Sr. shrugged it off and resumed working with his laptop while also going over some documents: he typed some commands and brought up Cyber World feed showing that indeed a scarecrow with Sigma's head on it had been set there.

"Really… I don't see what's so scary about it. Maybe that Bubble Man has too much of an imagination and believes a demon will come haunt him or chase him to the world's end…" He muttered.

The phone rang so he picked it up.

"Waterworks. Hikawa Seiji."

"Do you supply the water to the Nameless Emperor's tomb?" Someone asked all of a sudden.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you supply the water to the Net Police HQ?"

"Yes. We do. Is there a problem there?"

"One of the 2nd floor's toilets' sink doesn't work."

"Is that so? We'll send a plumber to check it out then."

"Alright. By the way…"

"Is something the matter?"

"Whose idea was it to put that scarecrow? My Navi saw it and ran away like he was going to be slaughtered alive." The caller asked.

"I'm not sure but since it seems to keeps Viruses and attackers at bay then we don't mind it being there, sir." He admitted.

"Ah. I see. Well. Then please send a plumber to check it out when possible: it's not much of deal but…"

"Don't worry: we'll handle it."

"Thank you. Good morning and beware of trios." The caller suddenly added with a hint of amusement.

"Sorry? Huh? They cut. Odd. Anyway… Let's send Kaneo."

Hikawa Sr. replaced the phone and then brought out the cell-phone: he began to dial a number but then the package began to beep so he frowned and checked the sender label.

"What? "Professor Severus Snape: Somewhere In Ireland"… But wasn't that one of the characters featured in the _Harry Potter_ books to begin with…? Is this some kind of prank or what?"

He opened the package and found the infamous artifact which read "00:00:21" so he gasped and quickly opened a tool-box and placed it inside: he placed the tool-box inside of a locker and closed it while he hid in the gap beneath the deck: the giggling rang off and he gasped as he checked it and figured out it was a prank.

"By all the… This is too much. I better call the police!"

He removed the package and grumbled under his breath.

_This isn't funny! I'm going to protest to the police._

07:52 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Commissioner…?"

"Is something the matter, Manabe – kun?"

"A package from your aunt Sawara has come, sir."

"Good. Leave it on my desk."

"Roger, sir."

Commissioner Kifune was going over some reports and apparently trying to spot something when Manabe came in with a package: she deposited it, saluted, and left while Kifune kept on reading.

"Hum. So Mr. Pingole thinks that this teenager he's repeatedly witnessed in Kobe has some relation to "Neo Gospel" given the high resemblance with Yoru Yami even thought it could be a mask and that Yoru Yami hacked his PC when he was going over aloud over his conclusions: he's pending to figure out his name or if this is his real face so he wants Misaki – kun to come to Kobe and help him out to make sure all legal proceedings are carried out… He adds that he could be mistaken and that he's really innocent but being used by Yoru Yami to stage some "show" without him being conscious of the scale of the affair… But it's worth it: any small hint no matter how small it is regarding "Neo Gospel" would be useful at this stage, truly…" He exposed aloud.

The phone rang so he distractedly reached out for it and picked it up to bring the speaker to his ear.

"Commissioner Kifune: Ms. Manabe wants her driver's license back ASAP or else she won't make it on time to save them."

"W-what? Who are you?" He gasped.

"Misaki's brother-in-law..."

"What! Misaki – kun's brother-in-law…! Who are "they"? Someone related to the Net Police? The "Net Saviors", you mean to say?"

"Correct. I got into a mess. Some chainsaw madman wants to do them in."

"WHAT! Huh? Wait a minute! I never took Manabe – kun's driver's license away! Why should I?" He suddenly realized.

"That's what I got told…"

"By whom…? By that madman…?"

"They name themselves "Death Sucks"…"

"I don't care! Manabe – kun! Come up! Quickly!" He activated the interphone on the deck.

"R-roger, sir!"

"Misaki – kun! Come here ASAP!"

"R-roger, sir!"

Manabe and Misaki ran in and Kifune stood up.

"Misaki – kun! Your brother-in-law says that…!"

"My brother-in-law…? Excuse me, sir. But I'm only son, sir." Misaki politely argued back.

"What? Then you don't have a sister who got married?"

"I've got a cousin but then it wouldn't be my brother-in-law…"

"Manabe – kun! Is your driver's license valid?"

"Huh? Yes, sir. It expires in October, 2009. I got it back in 2004!"

"Then who are you? Wait! I now remember: I don't have an aunt named Sawara!" Kifune demanded to the caller.

"Too bad. Death Sucks has spoken. Sh, sh, sh! I'm in the mood to make pieces of some gnats with my chainsaw and tainting the whole city with blood… That "Neo Gospel" gang of freaks hired me! They have LOTS of money! Mwah, hah, hah! Sh, sh, sh, sh! Hah, hah, hah!"

"Damn! Track this call NOW! We must stop this madman!"

"Too late. I'm turning it on and the first one is gonna die live."

"NO!"

BEEP!

The package's paper got torn, the cover opened, and a spring with a banner having the words "GOTCHA" written on it using red ink popped out followed with the mocking pre-recorded giggle which echoed out through the phone call.

"Hah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah! Did you feel the terror and despair? How did it taste like? Was it bitter? Was it acid? Was it dry? Was it rather bittersweet? Mwah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah!"

"YOU BASTARD!" Kifune growled.

"You lowlifes can't rival the intelligence granted to me by the great and supreme and immortal IQ – sama!"

"Damn. Yoru Yami!" Misaki hissed.

"My scythe is eager to cut some necks! Mwah, hah, hah! And then I'll drown them into the Pacific Ocean! Mwah, hah, hah!"

"You're - MAD!" Manabe cursed.

"Hmpf! Boast while you can! Tell that Omega brat a new opponent worth the kid's time is waiting on Warehouse 18! Mwah, hah, hah! Nyah, hah, hah! Grah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah! DEATH SUCKS WILL RETURN!"

The call got cut and everyone was pale by now.

"By all the… This man's mad. Totally mad…!" Kifune cursed.

"They must be brought down or else…!" Manabe hissed.

"Tragedy will ensue…!"

"Dr. Regal and Dr. Wily were NOTHING compared to them. Hell, I'd preferred "Nebula" to that man. At least Dr. Regal just intended to rule the world and not cause some manslaughter. But if we don't stop them soon then we'll regret it - DEARLY!" Prism Man hissed.

_Damn you! I, Misaki, swear to bring you down in the name of duty!_


	31. Chapter 31: Worthy foe

**Chapter 31: Worthy foe**

08:14 AM (Japan Time), Thursday July the 19th…

"… Alright. Where are you, you damned pawn?"

"Hmpf. Pawn…? Me? I am not a mere pawn, Red Destruction God."

"That's an old title I made up. It's dead. Who are you?"

"An imitator…"

"Of whom…?"

"No – one you know of."

"Hmpf. So you're an "original idea" so as to speak…"

"Not really. An imitator cannot be original."

"Hmpf. Guess that. So you're a woman?"

"Surprised?"

"No. I was half-expecting such a move."

"Do not mistake me, young one! I do not imitate Yoru Yami's Mistress and as much as he tries I am too strong-willed to be turned into a mere pawn using a brainwashing program. He must be regretting it by now but I will test him out for a while."

"So you're a wholly different tale."

Omega came into the warehouse and found the mysterious "agent" sitting atop a crate while keeping her arms folded: given how she wore a cap her sight was hidden: she spoke using a rather formal register yet her voice tune had something peculiar to it: Omega didn't look too surprised.

"I shall warn you: I might not be able to exploit 100% of my power yet but what I can exploit insofar… Will be enough to have you realize you are not as overwhelming as you thought you were…"

"Something tells me you aren't bluffing: the power signatures you have are off-scale and that had never happened before."

"Hmpf. Let us begin! Let us shed this fake skin!"

She stood up and her body glowed before energy built up around it and formed a white "cocoon" around them: it slowly began to dissipate to give way to a Net Navi's form.

"So?"

"Huh? Odd design…"

"Hmpf…"

This new Net Navi could easily be over a meter and eighty tall and their body design was rather unique and odd as noticed by Omega given how he frowned.

Its helmet design didn't look like a helmet to begin with: the forehead was covered by a diamond-shaped green-colored piece of armor from which two tall and white "antennae" emerged in a 45º inclination: something which looked like a mass of hair colored green formed behind the helmet and expanded downwards in a cone-like manner.

The face's skin was normal and the shape was rather feminine yet a bit androgynous at the same time: the Navi's eye irises were red in color.

Its upper body had a white cloth similar to a sweater with three parallel stripes set on its surface running down its length until it ended half-way across the torso.

The shoulders had greenish four-speared stars built into them and two large white sleeves which extended way past the total length of the arms extended from there: they looked thick and like they had some extra mass inside: they formed shapes reminiscent of the Alphabet "L" character.

The hands emerged from two oval-shaped cavities just where the sleeves formed a 45º turn to aim SW and SE: they were covered in white "gloves" or "skin" and were currently closed.

The rest of the body was colored green and looked like a one-piece suit extending until the middle half of the upper body: two greenish/yellowish stripes ran down the sides of the torso until the hips.

Two greenish/yellowish diamonds were drawn around the knees followed by oval-shaped patterns which ended in a triangle on the ankle: the Navi didn't have the typical boots and the legs ended like they were pants which were larger than usual.

Some light radiated from the Navi's silhouette and made them stand out while emitting a powerful sensation: their gaze was amused and her face depicted both amusement and smug mood.

"My name is… Slur."

"Slur? You have a weird accent."

"Hmpf. No wonder."

"But your design… It looks…"

"Simplistic? Humanoid…?" She suggested.

"Well. Yeah… But it gives off a weird vibe… You said you're an imitator of a Navi who looks like you, right?"

"Yes. I do not have their memories but I know what their role was: they were deleted by the young one named Forte."

"What? When…?"

"Close to midnight, Utah Time, Tuesday November the 10th, 2006…"

"Weird. Forte was already gone by then."

"Did you not witness…?"

"Those Time-Space "visions"…? Yeah. So you mean you somehow overcame Time-Space? No! Wait. You're an imitator. So the rascal witnessed another of those "visions" and somehow figured out the time it was meant to represent…" Omega muttered.

"He overcame Time-Space. Twice."

"W-what! Overcame Time-Space… Twice!"

"By all the…" Vadous cursed over the radio.

"So you are Vadous."

"Yeah. That's me."

"That "globe-trotting" tale was a lie designed to fit with the illusions he produced across the globe… He overcame Time-Space and reached a world where events developed similarly to here but in where Anaya Maria never came to exist nor did the Justice Council or the Council of Armies: a rather simplistic alternate world… Yet that Forte who deleted by "prime source" was another Forte altogether, not the one you got to know two years ago… He spent most of these two years there." She described.

"And the second time…?"

"That was amusing. He reached a far future and challenged Earth as a whole from a deserted planet which he shaped like a gigantic RPG game in which all there acted like mere pawns… There was an alternate "Subspace" there who could time-jump…"

"By all the… Time-jumping… How many decades…?"

"Two centuries."

"Time-jumping two centuries!" Vadous gasped.

"He used "bunshin" to fool others into believing he had become defeated and then finally returned here to settle it with you, Vadous… He gained enough experience after seizing control of "Nebula" from Dr. Regal and then using these new "Darkloids" to stage a new campaign too. Speaking of Dr. Regal…" She suddenly formed a smug smile.

"What's with the guy?"

"Show him an image of me."

"… Wait a minute! Could the "model" that was your basis be related to the "Cybernetic God" somehow? Which is why your design is so odd? Because it was made by an incredibly advanced civilization whose technology was millennia ahead of our own…? So your "original" got beaten by Forte when trying to challenge that "Cybernetic God"…?" Omega quickly deduced on the spot and gasped as he connected the hints.

"Correct. Red Destruction God."

"So… The reason you're here is because you _wish_ to test out my power and not because the rascal wants you to?"

"True! As I said: I am too strong-willed and my defenses are too well done to be affected by simplistic brain-washing programs. He is burning with impatience and anger over his smug feeling when he was attempting to recreate me… Do not be surprised if I part ways with him soon: I will NOT allow anyone to steal my pride and dignity from me."

She suddenly extended two thin wires with a miniature cylinder at their end which formed a dagger form followed by a tetragon and by a rectangular shaft with a triangular lower edge: the two ends converged into another triangular end and then the frame was filled with energy becoming a graceful sword which she swung upwards.

"Uack!"

"A real battle shall not tell you when it begins!"

"Huh. Alright: this gal's serious. And that hurt like Hell." Omega groaned as he spotted a dent on his vest.

He dashed towards her but he dashed forward at an impossible speed before she swung her arms forward: some wires were attached to them from behind: these wires wrapped into Omega's right arm and propelled him forward thus making him meet the wall and leave a dent there: the wires vanished as quickly as they had formed.

"Grah! Eat plasma!"

She suddenly ran forward and had no problem heading left and right to dodge them while she kept on running forward and looking amused.

"What in the…?"

She drew that blade again and swung it to hit Omega: he tried to attack her but she calmly used the blade to block his saber attack with just the right arm: she now had a rather prideful look to her face and Omega was starting to get annoyed given the twitch over his right eye.

"T-this JERK!"

"Hmpf."

"Eat this!"

Omega tried to shoot another plasma round but she merely swung the sword and made it hit the ground instead.

"Shit. I was damned right: she wasn't kidding."

"And this is about 53% of the full power my "prime source" had. Or should we name them Slur Mark One and I am Mark Two?"

"Fine! Slur Mark Two! Here I go!"

"Come, Red Destruction God. Let me taste your "katsujinken"."

Omega locked blades with her but she then aimed her left open hand at Omega's upper body: energy began to build on it and Omega gasped: she shot some small energy projectiles in a rush while bombarding Omega and pushing him back.

"Grrr… You're… asking for it! I'll teach you about my "zan-datsu" techniques! Gruwra~h!"

"Awaken, Red Destruction God."

Omega's eyes and blade became crimson red and he roared before dashing towards Slur, jumping into the air, and suddenly slowing time down (or so it seemed from Omega's POV) to hit her sword and shatter it up into several pieces: Omega shot another round of plasma but she merely _caught_ the shot with her left hand thus seemingly nullifying it up without having to bother too much.

"Hmpf. Is that all there is to the Red Destruction God?" She asked with obvious taunting intention.

She formed her wires and had them coil around Omega's right arm: he got electrocuted but he seemingly seemed to be ignoring the pain and trying to hit her but she jumped at some distance while dodging the poorly aimed plasma rounds Omega shot around.

"Hmpf. How childish!"

She merely lifted her left hand and drew a red circle around the area, encompassing her and Omega at the same time: red light began to emerge from inside of the circle, causing an explosion which pushed Omega back and created a massive spread of destructive energy to encompass the whole of terrain.

"Ugrugra~h!"

The terrain was smoking by now and Omega was on his fours, panting, and seemingly trying to recover.

"Come, "satsujinken"… Murderous sword…"

She aimed both hands at Omega and built up energy which encompassed him: a mass of energy began to grow into the terrain and caused a brutal explosion.

"GRUWRA~H!"

The explosion soon died down and Omega was still standing in a weak manner: he warped and attacked Slur with his sword opening a wound spanning from her left shoulder to her right hip: Slur didn't protest and merely floated away.

"Hmpf. A Muramasa Blade program… How fitting."

"Huff, huff… Man… It took the Muramasa Blade to even scratch you: and I was lucky your power wasn't 100%! Had it been at that I'd been beaten countless times by now…!" Omega muttered.

"I shall spoil something."

"What?"

"You know he is not human, but a cybernetic data being… He has a Net Navi form named Twilight… And guess how he did it…"

"Damn. "Spectrum"! The guy used "Spectrum" somehow before robbing the "Wily Program" 2 years ago…! They have a way to switch looks just like Rock Man has… Heck. No wonder he comes up with holograms…!"

"Yes. That is because he is always in a nearby system."

"I should've realized that by now… So! Slur Mark Two. What do you intend to do?" Vadous asked over the radio in a calm manner.

"I shall return to his side but he will have it HARD to convince me to do anything selfish for his sake. The other "Darkloids" cannot hope to stand up to my power: I have analyzed their "Dark Generators" and I know some flaws on them which can make them malfunction. I will be but a spectator: I shall watch on." She shrugged.

"Fine. I won't complain."

"I know where he is yet I will not say because… It would be too easy: things in this world are not achieved easily. One has to work to be worth of receiving a reward in exchange…"

"I won't deny that."

"Farewell, Red Destruction God. Let us match blades again one day: but one that day my power will have increased. Let this be a fair warning, Red Destruction God. And beware of your own reverse or one day it will become too much for you to handle…"

She flew outside of the building while Omega collapsed on his fours: he punched his hips as if to stimulate them with a surge of pain and got up again: the "gateway" opened in front of him and he sluggishly walked inside to end up into a purplish tunnel crossing through a black void filled with occasional patches of purplish energy and electrical discharges: something gripped his body and he shot forward through it until exiting somewhere else.

"Huff."

He glanced behind him at a machine having a pyramidal base which sustained a ring-shaped device with monitors built on both sides of its main body: it looked about two meters tall.

"Grah… Gotta have a prolonged rest… Man… Now I'm being told I'm not the kickass guy anymore… Jeez… What a morning, man…!"

08:56 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Regal."

"Father?"

"What do you know about "Slur"?"

"What! How did you discover it?"

"Yoru Yami's created an imitation."

Dr. Wily met with Dr. Regal on an apartment somewhere: Wily brought up the question and Regal gasped.

"By all the… Well. Fine. They were there… When Yuriko and I were "revived" by the "Cybernetic God"… Floating over their right shoulder: they descended and then said something… Hum… I think they said that when their master came back to Earth they would be their envoy to monitor us and decide if judgment was to come… And I had forgotten altogether until now. It's been 17 years, after all!"

"Hum. I see. Well. This imitation seems to have a strong will of their own and maybe they will seek other objectives. But since she referred to you then I thought I had to ask you for confirmation…"

"Well. Now you know it."

"By the way! Regal. Have you even _tried_ to _properly _apologize for the assassination attempts on those kids?"

"Speak by yourself, Father!"

"Ah! But that's where we differ."

"Oh yes? Then why did Shadow Man say he'd been hired to delete Rock Man back when the "Gospel Virus Factory" incident?"

"That was my robot. What the robot did it decided on its own. I was busy enough trying to assemble together Pharaoh Man's "Ultimate Program" and build up the monster."

"Hmpf. But who programmed the robot to begin with?"

"Listen, Regal! I gave that up as the last request of a man who was one of the very few friends I ever had. I know I'll never properly apologize but I've actually helped them out: I helped them build the "Dimensional Generator" after all. But! You? I suspect you pulled some favors to get you out of prison and into this apartment owned by the Net Police."

"And what about what you taught me?"

"Che. I didn't "teach" you two: I brainwashed you two! I was selfish back then: and I've been regretting this ever since early 2005. If you just wanted to pit your intelligence against Hikari Yuuichirou I wouldn't have minded but murdering children…!"

"Didn't you tell your own pawns to delete Rock Man? Rock Man accounts as a "child" too, Father."

"Grrr! I'm starting to think you need a cold shower and someone to hit you in the head with a frying pan to snap you out of it! Listen! You either contribute with something or apologize in their face without trying to feign it. Regal! What if you had a child? Would you find it funny that he got killed when he was still young and had a lot to live? HUH? No parent in the world would want their child to be killed! We'll have a serious talk further on: today I'm not the in the mood anymore."

"Fine. Since this apartment is bugged to begin with…"

Wily came out slamming the door shut and grumbling under his breath: he climbed down the stairs into the street and walked away pushing his robot cart: he glanced over his shoulder to see Regal looking at him from the 2nd floor balcony while having a smug smile on his face.

"Damn it. Regal! I overdid it! It all began with "Spectrum"! Selling at the army was bad enough. But then picking those two and forcibly altering their mindsets…! Yoru Yami must've picked the model from me and that was why he used it on those two guys 2 years ago…! Grrrr… I've been such a fool! Luckily my friend told me there was still a chance to fix things: and that's what I intend to do!"

_Yoru Yami! Your own arrogance will backfire on you! Get ready, you fool!_


	32. Chapter 32: Messier Noir

**Chapter 32: **_**Messier Noir**_

09:31 AM (Japan Time), Friday July the 20th…

"… So! It turns out that that "Slur Mark Two" was TOO well done and now they wanna act on their own."

"About time they had something backfire on them… But that call to Commissioner Kifune and the fake bomb packages… Those were more than enough proof of something which was already obvious: the guy's NUTS. Totally NUTS…"

Netto and Saito walked down an avenue while not minding the escort car following them at about 10 meters of distance: they were obviously going over the previous' day's happenings.

"Now… If only she told us where the jerk is at…"

"Then Vadous – san would capture them and _Game Over_…"

"But I guess she wants us to prove we're strong enough to tackle them before telling us…" Netto shrugged.

"Sure. If we gotta beat those guys then we'll beat them."

"Hah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah! Hah!"

"What?"

"Doesn't that voice sound familiar?"

Some "Dimensional Converters" suddenly emerged from the ground and nearby buildings thus forming a "Dimensional Area" the edge of which formed barely half a meter behind them: the escort car stopped and the agents climbed out, surprised.

"Those guys, Mori?" One of them wondered.

"I'm not so sure, Karasu…"

"Heh, heh, heh… Heh, heh, heh… _Action_!"

"T-that voice!" Both gasped.

"I go first. Heh, heh, heh."

A Navi materialized in the sky and then softy landed on the ground.

This new Navi could be over a meter and seventy tall.

His upper torso had red blood armor built over it: there were two black shapes drawn over the shoulders having a golden rim and a thin black line spread from the base of the neck to the lower edge of the armor.

His emblem was the same as Blues' with the addition of two small diamonds aiming SW and SE at its edge.

His helmet's main color was blood red as well, yet the inner edges surrounding his thick red shades had a tint of purple to them: a purple band formed on the forehead and circled the whole diameter of it: two valley-shaped cavities had been inserted into the sides of it and they ended in golden circles: a "fin" sprouted from the top of the helmet thus giving it a menacing-like look.

The forearms were colored blood red and had two purple-colored parallel formations which originated at the sides of the emblem atop each hand's palm: they spread over the edge of the forearm while forming a pyramid-like shape.

His boots began slightly below the knee and had purple-colored diamond-like shapes which extended as high as the knee: they were colored blood red as well: the soils were colored purple, too.

Lastly, a wild flock of silver hair came out from behind the helmet and covered all of his body's back.

Overall, he looked like a heavily revamped Blues yet still similar enough to be recognizable.

"Heh, heh, heh. My name is… Legato."

"Legato?" Both wondered.

"Heh, heh, heh. _Video Man: I'll be back_!"

"VIDEO MAN?" Both gasped in horror.

Video Man materialized next to the guy named Legato and pressed both hands against the flanks of his body while having a smug smile on his face: Netto got pale and his eyes began to display fear: he began to step back next and Saito did the same.

"Heh, heh, heh. So you remember!"

"Like they'd forget…" The guy named Legato grinned.

"You guys! You work for "Neo Gospel" too?" Karasu demanded.

"What? That bunch of idiots? Nah! We've got a much smarter Master who wants to invite those two to his resort."

"And we've come bring 'em there!"

"Who's that "master"?" Mori demanded.

"Try to figure it out: maybe Zero knows something?"

"Zero knows?"

"But don't worry! He's just their idolizing Number One Fan! He just wants to meet them on the flesh and spoil 'em for a few days' time~…" Video Man grinned.

"Heh. Let's go!"

Legato suddenly warped and appeared right in front of Saito: he gasped but then Legato gripped him by the shoulders and had him hit the edge of the "Dimensional Area": the electrical reaction knocked Saito out and both of them warped while Video Man loomed over Netto who was crawling while sitting and looking like he was suffering PSTD or something like that to begin with.

"N-no!"

"Good night!"

Video Man lifted him too and stunned him with the electrical discharge: he warped away too and the "Dimensional Area" vanished.

"Fuck!" Both agents cursed.

09:57 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Nh… Unh… No… No…! NO~!"

Netto suddenly sat on a bed and panted while looking both scared and shocked: he brought both hands to his neck seemingly out of instinct and panted.

"I'm… alive…?" He slowly wondered.

He looked around: the room in which he was had no windows and contained this bed he was sitting atop of, a pair of chairs, a cupboard, a locked closet with a padlock, a desk with an open HP laptop atop it and an adjacent bathroom: the entry/exit door was metallic.

"Where am I…? Didn't Video Man strangle me to death…? Damn it: and there I thought we'd won…! This must be some weird "afterlife" or hallucination: I'm dead! I'm dead…! I'M DEAD!"

"You aren't, Hikari."

"Wha! Ah! Y-you're…!"

"Legato. Wake up. It's the year 2007 and you're very alive."

The door suddenly opened and Legato stepped in while closing it behind him: Netto gasped and seemed to slowly calm down but he remained totally quiet for a moment or two.

"Huh? Hikari? Hello? You there…?"

Legato walked next to him and kept a distance of about 30cm while looking at his face.

"Huh… Guts Man will defeat Knight Man!"

"What, Guts Man? He failed last time around!" Netto seemed to snap out of it but blurted out something without thinking.

"He'll invent the Gorilla Man Program Advance."

"G-Gorilla Man… Program… Advance…! Hah, hah, hah, hah! Yaito – chan hit the mark: she always said Guts Man is a gorilla~!"

"There. Cool it. Breathe."

"Huh… Where am I?"

"_Monsieur Noir_'s house…"

"Mr. Black's house?"

"Yeah. He's Your Number One Fan, ya see~…"

"He gotta be a genius to build ya."

"Well… Not really. Twilight was the one who came up with my design back after I failed to steal the new-model PET data from IPC… But that was because my "Dark Chip" had "Darkloid Factors" on it… I got deleted but then Noir – sama restored me from the backup RWCDs Twilight entrusted to him for safe-keeping…" He admitted.

"Huh…? W-wait a min, ya! Did ya…?"

"Yeah. I lived in another Time-Space but I never got to meet Slur: by the time she appeared I'd been deleted for about half a month."

"So… Enzan got into some trap like the one Laser Man set for me?"

"More or less. A girl having a grudge with Enzan was told to slip a camouflaged Long Sword into his pouch and then drive him into a spot where he would face a powered-up Needle Man… He'd be forced to use Sword Battle Chips but Needle Man would aim to break them one after the other so in the end Enzan would use it but…"

"It didn't work."

"Yeah. Enzan's fingers remembered the shape and number of every Battle Chip on the pouch and this one wasn't accounted for. He could feel the drawing's shape and he didn't remember having put on that exact location so it failed and Needle Man lowered the guard… He got his ass pounded and had to flee for his Neo Punk likes."

"But then Enzan did get to use it?"

"Sure. See: you remember Shade Man?"

"Yeah. I do."

"And the "Nebula" tanker…?"

"I know I was brought into the ship back in March 2005 but I don't remember anything because I was blindfolded…"

"Well. To make it short: Shade Man, after being officially told by Twilight that he'd been played for fool, got pissed off and tried to blow up the tanker even though Twilight wasn't there. Rock Man and _kyoudai_ were already tired from the "Cross Fusion" battle with the guy… So, you, Hikari, who had pocketed the "Dark Chip" after wanting to check it out, thought of using it up… Realize something: there was no way out, the ship would explode in 5 minutes' time and the Net Police chopper squad wouldn't be able to get there in time. Twilight was such a fucking bastard that he removed all life-boats from the ship." Legato described.

"By all the… But then… Why did Enzan…?"

"Well. Shade Man was trying to stomp _kyoudai_ to death and Rock Man was weak but he heard the "call" of the "Dark Chip" so he begged of you to use it: he was ready to sacrifice himself for you guys' sake. But then Enzan snapped it outta your hands and used it instead. I guess he'd somehow though that the earlier talk about it being special was a bluff and that maybe he could still retrieve him and he could then be placed in quarantine until a cure was found…"

"Wouldn't blame the guy… But it didn't work?"

"No. _Kyoudai_ remained sane for a while and did wound Shade Man: he then sacrificed the few power left to him for you to achieve "Soul Unison" and force Shade Man to pull out: I then took over his frame and got to the castle to show Shade Man how the _coup_ was effective. Twilight sealed him into a grave and then became ruler."

"I see… Huh! Now I remember! Niisan! Where is he?"

"In the basement… _Noir_ – sama wanted to have some talk with him."

"What: he's jealous I focus all of my attention to him or what?"

As a response, Legato displayed a holographic screen displaying a camera feed: Saito was standing with his shirt and vest missing against a wall and having his arms tied behind his body along with his wrists: a leather collar had been placed around his neck and a pair of chain slabs connected it to the wall: he was panting and had some recent fist marks there.

"What! He beat him?" Netto grumbled.

"Some slight frustration, see…" Legato shrugged.

"… Hmpf. I had to it." A voice muttered off-camera.

"W-who the hell are you?" Saito demanded.

"Hah. Me? _Uragawa_."

"R-reverse side…?"

"I'm the pitiful guy who finally managed to tell "fuck you" to that Twilight son of a bitch and break free after being used twice in a row: first to cause some ruckus and then to play into that planet-wide RPG thing. The fucker had the smug mood to rebuild Slur just to laugh at me: Slur Mark One drove that damned foul blade through me from behind in a totally dirty and smug manner! And to think I then blew myself up to buy you three time to get outta Duos' Comet!"

"Duo's… Comet…? W-wait… So you're…?"

"A "Darkloid", yeah! A "Darkloid" living… In a cyborg body!"

"And t-that means that…"

"Yeah. Shirakami and I could be twins, even. But there are some height differences of about 2~3 centimeters plus behavior. I had my head filled with "hate" for you which I still have it hard to erase… I got this seizure but that's as far as it comes, Saito."

"B-but… Comet…? Then…? Duo… Is that…?"

"The gigantic fucking alien moron…!"

"The "Cybernetic God"…!"

"The biggest fucker of all them…!"

"W-what… The guy beat you…?"

"No! Their damned lap-dog, Slur Mark One, did! After Twilight found the 13 "Duo's Crests" scattered in 13 humans… I was to find where the core system of the comet was at, activate it and absorb its power which would then be absorbed by Twilight…!"

"W-where's Netto – kun? I can't feel him on the "link"…!"

"I closed it for the moment. He's watching you through that camera: you don't look so strong and cocky anymore, eh, Saito?"

"I'm not… the cocky type!" He groaned.

"Hmpf. Whatever. You'll stay here, in the basement… Your bed is over there and so is the bathroom… Legato will bring you the food… And I feel in the mood I'll let your precious Netto – kun come here too… I'll now open the "link" up…"

_Saito – niisan! Remember what Vadous – san taught us!_

_Y-yeah, Netto – kun… No grudge or hatred…! Don't care about it: this is nothing to all the blows I got in Net Battles…!_

"Good enough… That powerless look to you feels good… In fact, Twilight's "Darkloids"… Excepting Yamato Man… They originally were my own underlings and they went by my orders… I was their "Umbra – sama" and they never failed me… The only one you directly beat was the Blizzard Man idiot but all others fell to the other "companions"…"

"Umbra…! Shade…! Ironic, ain't it…?"

"Yeah, I know. But not as ironic as "Vadous"… I'm surprised Twilight didn't get to be named "Sidier" but… Meh. Like I care…"

"Where's the guy's hideout…?"

"I'd told you guys DAYS ago but I don't know. The guy was careful in that aspect: but he was an idiot to believe my two deaths would be enough to keep me under control by fear of a third death… _You only live thrice_."

"Oh come on…! That's a parody from a James Bond movie…!"

"Heh, heh, heh… Heh, heh, heh."

"Release me…! I have no grudge with you…!"

"Sure. Legato! Go check on the other guys."

"Roger, _Noir_ – sama. You wait there like a nice guy, Hikari. _Noir_ – sama will soon come up and introduce himself to you…"

Legato quickly opened the door and shut it from the outside while turning the key on the lock: Netto sat on one of the chairs and looked at the feed of Saito: his brother looked directly at the camera and blushed as if he felt ashamed.

_What's the problem, Saito – niisan?_

_It makes me feel shameful: being looked at you while I'm so powerless and pitiful… Do I really deserve to be your Saito – niisan or I'm still a half-decent Net Navi who tries to imitate him? _He looked at the ground.

_W-w-what? Don't say nonsense! You're THE Saito – niisan! No matter what: get it? Don't let the guy's tricks get to you! You're a rock! So use a "Golonya" Pokémon with "Stone Edge" and blast them!_

_W-well… Sorry. I'm always saying silly stuff. I guess I'm silly._ He looked repented.

_No way! You're one of the best students and you always set your cybernetic brain so that you have to concentrate to recall some answers in exams and play fair! But your grades are always excellent!_ Netto tried to look comforting.

_Huh… Well… Huff. I feel so degraded by now…_ He looked away from the camera and his blushing didn't disappear.

_Come on! Cheer up! Go tell Dekao the next game is gonna be named "Marble" and he'll ask if it's eatable! Chisao will then correct him!_

_Heh… Well. Yeah. Guess that's what will happen… _He looked at the camera again and formed a weak smile.

_By the way… What does the guy look like?_

_Not sure… He's left and this basement is poorly lit… _

_Huh… Niisan? Is there something weird there?_

_Weird? Not sure…_

Saito looked left and right while squinting but then nodded his head in negation.

_No dice. This place is pitch-black save for a filtered spotlight set here to illuminate me… But the guy didn't seem to be taller than me: I think that he had a balaclava and sunglasses on…_

_Balaclava! In July! Unless we're in the Southern Hemisphere…_

_I dunno. I can't pick any signals and my brain's internal clock is still set to Japan time…_

_This camera's receiving end screen has Japan time too._

"Hiya~… Netto – kun."

"Huh? So you're Mr. Black."

"Sure~… We'll have a LOT to chat 'bout…"

"I wanna know more about that "Duo" guy."

"Sure~… That'll come later. First goes Ms. Round."

Mr. Black (or, rather, the Kobe teen given his clothing) came in while spreading his arms wide in a welcoming manner: Netto looked at him but didn't beat an eyebrow even: he frowned.

"And I say this: magic, magic, goes the magic." He improvised some silly rhyme.

He suddenly drew a gun with silencer equipped into it and shot a round which hit Netto's right shoulder: he began to get sleepy and collapsed face-up on the floor in a sloppy manner.

_Heh, heh, heh! Heh, heh, heh… We're gonna have FUN! Netto – kun!_


	33. Chapter 33: VIP Guest

**Chapter 33: VIP Guest**

10:34 AM (Japan Time), Friday July the 20th…

"… Wakey, wakey… Netto – kun!"

_Unh? Huh…? Huh… What…? Ugh. I feel SO dizzy…!_

"It's time for a GAME~…"

_Shit. I think I know what this "game" is about._

"Open your lovely chocolate eyes and look at me~…"

Netto slowly woke up and opened his eyes: his sight was blurry but he could spot the teen (having taken out the balaclava and sunglasses) crouching to look at his face from close by.

"Look at your horny body~…"

Netto grumbled something and then looked at his body: the first thing he realized is that he was sitting into a chair.

He then spotted some gear set on his skin: it consisted on a thin black leather band around his neck with a small metallic ring, two interconnected bands of adjustable bands which passed over his shoulders, ran down his sides and circled around his ankles, almost scratching his member.

A small circle had been set on the base of his cock with three bands circling around the whole of his sack.

Two red plastic clothes pegs were clipped to his hardened nipples and connected together with a string plus having small weights at their start to pull them and inflict more pain.

There also cuffs on his ankles which included an iron bar that kept them spread open.

An array of eight clothes pegs was clipped to his balls too and his cock's foreskin had been lowered to expose the head and his urethra expanded even though there was nothing weird there.

_He's gonna go for the "orgasm denial" play too? Huff. Well. I don't care if this guy is an S&M fan. Compared to the "endurance" niisan and I went through 2 years ago… I'm indifferent now._

Netto also realized that a red spheroid with holes and two leather bands had been placed over his mouth: its leather bands were circling and fusing behind his head too.

_Huh? And this chair's got a trick too._

He realized the chair had a built-in 5cm black leather dildo fitted with dots where the foreskin would be at: it was currently stopped but Netto could feel it digging into his ass.

Two sets of ropes circled his body above and below the nipples and kept him tied to the chair too: the chair itself was nailed to the floor and it couldn't be moved.

"Heh, heh, heh. Smile at the camera~… I've set a double-end system and told Legato to take out Saito's pants and boxers and give him a loincloth instead: he looks horny with that and we've left him there, on the wall, to see if you turn him on." The teen giggled.

_And this guy wants to put up a show too. Lovely._

"Look: doesn't Saito look horny and ready to be fucked too?"

He showed him the camera feed: Saito was still in the same pose as before but he had that gear on his body too and a ball-gag on: his nipples and rest of the body didn't have anything there and he only had a loincloth on which barely hid his already rigid cock: he was drooling as well.

"Well then… I'll be generous: I want you to release over and over again, Netto – kun… And I'll even give you some neat blowjobs because I like sucking nice penises… I had a "hot night" with Hikawa – kun without any need of names and doing raw sex… Heh, heh, heh. I just happened to meet him by chance and we immediately saw that we were destined to have a hot night of sex… He was good at it!"

_No surprise. We're the ones who pestered him to have sex with us._

"Let's begin, cutie~…"

The teen crouched and gripped Netto's cock before taking it into his mouth and slowly lick the urethra and head: Netto arched his body backwards out of instinct and closed his eyes.

_Man! This is a rough start! But it feels… good!_

The teen began to tease him by pulling or twisting the clothes pegs on his balls and then began to lick the lower edge of the head: Netto began to drool and have spasms.

_Yeah! More! More! I want more! _

The teen slowly circled his tongue around the head while climbing: Netto felt the pre-cum sliding out and the teen then began to lick the urethra again.

_This teasing! He's so damned good at it! I wish I could set my pace but that's why he tied me: this can also amount as "torture" because it makes you feel good but at the same time it robs you of pleasure because you can't control it! More! I want more! Sorry, niisan…! But I thought as much: my body was yearning for this! Don't be ashamed if you get horny seeing me: release all you want! Huh? Oh. The guy blocked the "link" again so that we can't know each other's thoughts…!_ _Whoa! Coming!_

Netto arched again and felt a rush of white stuff flowing out of his cock and into the guy's mouth: he calmly stood up while Netto's cock got flaccid and lost its hardness: the teen then lowered his jean's fly and took out his cock through the gap in the boxers: he removed Netto's ball-gag and forced it inside of his mouth next.

"Let's see if you're good at these, Netto – kun!"

_I sure am. I've sucked off Tooru – kun's plenty of times and Saito – niisan's too during our threesomes with Tooru – kun. We've sometimes brought clothes pegs or dildos to them to make us feel better… That of the "endurance" left very rooted sequels on our bodies._

"Hum! You're not bad at these, no sir…. Let's set a working pace!"

The guy began to grab his head and move it forward and back several times while increasing the speed so Netto tried to keep up with the pace being set: the teen grinned and began to moan while looking eager and like he was getting in the mood.

"Yeah… That's what I was looking for! A manly blowjob in which you must use your tongue and get used to the master's pacing without being able to use your hands…! Heh, heh, heh! Heh, heh, heh!"

_So this guy's a newbie into the business, huh? Wait… The guy's face: he reminds me of the Twilight jerk. Maybe it' some mockery or maybe he intended to throw him into some club to be abused of forever if he tried to rebel…_

"Huh! Coming!"

_Come!_

The guy released inside of Netto's mouth and looked like he was ecstatic: he quickly snapped out of it and crouched to suddenly capture Netto's lips in a passionate kiss and start sharing it with him: Netto followed his pace and got taken in too.

_This feels good! We're mixing each other's white stuff here! _

The guy began to play with the right nipple's clothes peg by pulling it up and down and slowly twisting it around too.

_He's teasing me…! And this feels good too…! _

They broke their kiss and they looked at the white string connecting them: the teen grinned and Netto spotted the image of Saito who could be seen releasing on that moment despite having the sailcloth on: some spurts landed on his waist and around his navel too.

"That's his 3rd."

_Yikes. This is too much for niisan to handle… Having to sit there and just look on without being able to move… It's gotta be a torture too. At least he doesn't have any clothes pegs or stuff up his ass either and they didn't clog his cock either… But he does look horny like that… Man. Too horny!_

"Heh, heh, heh. Doesn't he look horny?"

"W-well…" Netto blushed.

His cock got hard again all of a sudden and he blushed further while the teen grinned and put the ball-gag on again: he then activated a controller and made the dildo on Netto's ass start to spin anti-clockwise: Netto arched his body backwards.

"Doesn't it feel good, cutie~?"

_Man! He's right! This anti-clockwise spinning is good and…! The dots are brushing against my inner ass muscles and teasing my prostate too: it feels better than the things I got to test out 2 years ago!_

"Here comes my nice penis, cutie~…"

_Oh yeah! Stuff it into me!_

The teen crouched and stuffed his cock into Netto while gripping his clothes pegs from behind and the sides: Netto arched his body the whole time: he felt the real cock plunging deeper and deeper.

_I can't have enough! My body wants to feel more! If he wants to have some S&M games with me for some days then I don't mind! My body wants more of this stuff! Bully me! Fuck me! Hit me! Screw my ass: I want to feel this incredible feeling over and over again!_

"Heh, heh, heh. The basement is an S&M _dungeon_ too… There's a lot of cool stuff there and we'll have fun there… Legato is eager to try Saito out too… And I've got another two guardian guys apart from Video Man: this house is in a very isolate spot and hard to reach… I've got a convincing ID and disguise if anyone dropped by to ask too… So I'm sure I've got some days to play with you two~… I've prepared a string of rumors and confusing forum discussions too to lead them into blind alleys: they won't have it easy finding me~… Heh, heh, heh."

_Whatever. I don't care. I feel very selfish today. I want my body to feel good: and this guy will make it happen. _

"Oho. Saito's gone for his 5th."

_Five times already! I must be very horny! Huh! I'm about to release too: let it come out! Come!_

Netto released as well and arched his body backwards: he suddenly felt his inner muscles gripping the guy's cock.

"Coming!"

He released inside of Netto and let out a long sigh of pleasure: he giggled and slowly pulled the cock out to then stuff some white round beads set in a string: Netto arched and noticed how his muscles began to spasm and suck them in.

_OH YEAH! THESE! I WAS MISSING THESE! _

"Heh, heh, heh. Your body tells me you wanted these. And now I'll show you how I can tease the insides of your penis too."

_What? How? Show me! _

The teen drew a sealed straw package and opened it: he applied disinfectant alcohol to it and made sure it all was disinfected before slowly inserting it inside of Netto's cock: he arched backwards again and his drooling increased: the teen began to grip the cock and slowly move the straw up and down.

_O~H! TOO GOOD! TOO GOOD! I didn't know you could tease your cock's insides through this! Too good! Make me release again! _

"Oho. Saito's reach his 7th… Legato! Give him some artificial stuff to fill him up again… He's gotta be about to run dry!"

"Roger, _Noir_ – sama… Can I have fun too, sir?"

"Sure."

"Thank you, sir."

Legato came on-camera while having what looked like a big-sized syringe with a hose: he undid Saito's sailcloth to reveal how his whole cock was lubricated from his continuous releases: Legato stuffed the hose there and Saito arched his body: Legato began to press.

"Heh, heh, heh."

"Alright, Netto – kun… Off you go!"

_Huh! Yeah! There I go!_

The guy removed the straw and Netto released again: he panted and looked somewhat dizzy or sleepy.

"Heh, heh, heh. Well. Enough silly nicknames… My name's Kuroshiro Oriol: you'd do well on remembering it, Netto – kun."

_Kuroshiro Oriol? Sounds cool… Huh? WHOA!_

Netto looked at the feed and saw how Legato had draw a very big and thick cock which he forced up Saito's ass: Saito's eyes opened wide and looked like he was taken aback.

_That cock's huge! Oh man! I'd like to feel it too!_

A phone rang out somewhere: Kuroshiro sneered and ran off the room in a rush, slamming the door shut: Netto merely looked at how Legato had sex with Saito: Netto's cock got hard again and he gasped.

_Oh man! That scene turns me on!_

He ended up releasing again while Legato did the same inside of Saito's ass: Saito looked pretty tired by now and so did Netto: Legato suddenly kissed him and began to share a kiss with him: Netto got excited again and his eyes began to display that he was getting overwhelmed.

_Oh man… I'm getting… overwhelmed… I'm gonna run dry too… I feel totally outta energies too… _

He spotted how Saito released because Legato had been playing with his cock so Netto released once again and then suddenly hung his head down while having seemingly lost consciousness: the same happened to Saito and Legato chuckled.

"Oh! How cute… The stress was too much. Well! Rest for a while…"

_Heh, heh, heh. You'll want more, Saito – kun… And I'll provide it! My word!_

10:58 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Well, Vadous… It'd seem the culprit's name is Mr. Black and that he was buddy-buddy with the "Professor"…"

"Hum. I see."

"The guy apparently was in Japan until recently but then went overseas: maybe the "Professor" knows something."

"Alright. So we'll have to pay him a visit."

"I spotted Flash Man and Desert Man who are also investigating: it'd seem Twilight doesn't want someone to steal the glory."

"No wonder."

Zero reported to Vadous as he stood in a room which had a large viewing Plexiglas window with views of Earth rotating out and below the HQ spacecraft: Vadous didn't look too nervous as Zero was materializing there and explaining.

"By the way… Sigma set some silly scarecrow in the Waterworks' HP which seems to scare Viruses and Bubble Man away."

"Well. As long as it keeps them at bay…"

"Mwah, hah, hah. Did ya hear, Bloody~ Shadowy~? My lil experiment's a big success! Mwah, hah, hah!" Sigma laughed.

"You did that because you've been seeing too many _Batman_ comics in which the "Scarecrow" guy showed up…" Blood Shadow sighed.

"So! Vincent's the culprit again?"

"Impossible. He can't have rebuilt those. Zero chances. Didn't you hear Zero? The culprit is some Mr. Black."

"Mr. Black Magician?"

"Oh come on."

"Mrs. Black Magician Girl?"

"No~…"

"Sigma! Stop meddling around!" Vadous snapped.

"Yikes! O-OK, Boss."

"The Humble Cooking Disciple of the Honorable Confucius suggests that the name "Black" is an admission of a vile nature or troubled nature which has witnessed the end of all life and…" A polite English-speaking voice rang out.

"Huh! Dragon! Why. I though ya never came out of the kitchen." Sigma was surprised.

"He must've run out of something."

"…thus they choose that fitting name for their persona and…"

"Not again… The Kilometric Speech!" Sigma groaned.

"I have patience, but this guy… He wears out everyone."

"Oh man." Zero sighed.

"Lovely."

"…as a consequence of having returned from the black abyss where all life meets its end…"

"Someone halt this guy!" Sigma groaned next.

"Someone shower him in cold water!" Blood Shadow cursed.

"That guy… Won't he ever SNAP OUTTA IT?" Zero was totally exasperated by now.

"NO!" Vadous hissed.

"…their stirring mourning soul is starting to summon malice and thus make the Honorable Defenders of Balance…"

"When did we become _that_?" Blood Shadow asked.

"Dunno. Guess in 666 BCE." Sigma came up with some sarcasm.

"…agitated and nervous plus impatient and…"

"DORAGO~N!" Vadous roared.

"…the Honorable Great Leader of Balance has…"

"Great Leader of Balance…? Sounds like some rip-off!" Vadous groaned and slapped his face in defeat.

"But wasn't Anakin Skywalker AKA Darth Vader supposed to fulfill a prophecy about a "chosen one" bringing balance to the "Force"? He did get to do it in the end by killing Sidious…" Zero brought up.

"Oh please! Don't give him ideas."

"Huh! My bad."

"…mystical force which mind alone can amplify…"

"SEE! He got inspired!" Vadous violently lifted his arms as if to signal he was about to explode into pure anger.

"Oh shit. I screwed it up." Zero gasped.

"…Balance to both "Light" and "Dark" and fulfillment of the destiny written into this world by the 12 Magnificent Gods…"

"The Chinese calendar animals AREN'T Gods!"

"This year's the Pig Year, right?"

"…hordes of pigs to be offered to the great Pig God and…"

"If the animal protection groups heard that…" Vadous grumbled.

"Alright, alright! Thanks for the advice: go pick the sauce already! We've got work to do, Mr. Dragon!" Blood Shadow grumbled.

"…salutations from Master Confucius in the realm of…"

"MOVE IT!" Sigma roared.

"Grah. I gotta talk with the guy… Later!"

_Dragon! You'll drive us mad at this rate! Snap outta it already!_


	34. Chapter 34: Otherwordly tales

**Chapter 34: Otherworldly tales**

11:41 AM (Japan Time), Friday July the 20th…

"… Burn, burn! Burning… JET!"

"Hmpf! I am the Absolute King!"

"Mwah, hah, hah! My _scenario_ is unrivaled!"

"OI! You guys! You're being loud!"

"Wha! Pharaoh Man? Impossible!"

"Oh jeez! Sorry, Netto – kun. Those guys won't know when to be quiet: guess I'll have to scold them…"

"But how could you…?"

"Wait a min. I'll be right back."

Netto suddenly woke up from sleeping in Kuroshiro's room bed and having been dressed in black pajamas given some yells: Kuroshiro had been working on something with the laptop and looked up with an annoyed look: he gasped and headed for the door while making the "wait" sign: he came out and closed.

_Saito – niisan? Can you hear me?_

_Huh… Fua~h… Y-yeah… I've just woken up… I think it's close to 12 PM by now… I'm on bed… The place is still barely lit… That Legato guy dressed me in brown pajamas and boxers but I've still got the gear…_

_I've just realized I've got it too. But did you hear something?_

_Like what?_

_Pharaoh Man's voice!_

_WHAT? PHARAOH MAN? Impossible! What was left of his body rebuilt alone into Forte who evolved into his own and Wily then rebuilt the "Ultimate Program" to form that "Gospel" thing… Forte took it back on the end when the "Bug Style" rampage… NO DATA was left! NOTHING!_

"… And next time you act like kindergarten kids I'll shut you down inside of the HDD!" Kuroshiro was scolding.

"My apologies!" Pharaoh Man gasped.

"M-my bad, _Danna_…" Burner Man gulped.

"Yikes." Video Man sounded nervous too.

"Hmpf." Legato was unimpressed.

"You wanna play? Go OUT! NOW!"

Some noises rang out of running followed by a door slamming: Kuroshiro growled and walked back in while closing the door and sitting on the chair: he looked in a foul mood.

"Really! They act just like Sigma!"

"But how did you…?"

"Rebuild Pharaoh Man? Easy! Twilight was lucky enough to find some remains of "Zoan" Pharaoh Man on the "Greiga" base so he worked upon those and the original schematics to create a reconstruction."

"Zoan? Greiga?"

"What? You don't know what "Beyondard" is? Mr. Vadous didn't tell you guys about it?" He frowned.

"No."

"Guess he forgot. He stumbled upon it by accident back in April-May, 2005… But maybe he didn't want to bring it up because he didn't want to make it look like he was trying to sell some tale… Your "other you" did get to visit that "parallel world"… The name was coined by Hikari Tadashi – hakase and he was the one who set the hypothesis…" He began exposing.

"W-whoa! A "parallel world"… Tell me more!"

"Sure. Do you feel awake enough?"

"Yeah. I feel fresh."

"Good. Well then… Beyondard. It'd been a normal world: some guys there resembled others here on Earth… But their Network technology never got past the origins… You see: the "Beyondard" Hikari Tadashi – hakase had founded the "Dimensional Area Lab" and had begun to try to develop the "Dimensional Generator" to create an improvement which would allow for Net Navi and human co-existence…"

"Wow. Another Grandpa…"

"But something went wrong on the day of the testing. Viruses snuck into the computers when the "Generator" was about to fire and began to alter the system. The machines shot but the result was unexpected: a gigantic circuitry board materialized in the atmosphere instead."

"What?"

"And then it followed… The Great Change!"

"Great Change? _Tenpenchi_?"

"Yeah! A weird aurora-like phenomenon began to spread across the world and more of those things formed: the world's mass and gravity were altered in such a drastic manner than nature went havoc with earthquakes, volcanoes, tornadoes and such…! But that was the mere prologue…! When the thing settled, people discovered that real world and Cyber World had fused into a third space…! An incomplete but stable worldwide "Dimensional Area"…!"

"W-whoa!"

"And then THEY appeared! And Hell began!"

"W-whoa! What, Viruses?"

"Worse! The "Cybeasts"!"

"T-the "Cybeasts"! Like that "Gospel" thing?"

"Yeah! "Greiga": the azure lion! "Falzer": the vermillion bird! They materialized out of nowhere… And that was because the new space was in truth the result of merging the "Bestialize Factor" with the planet…"

"W-whoa! "Bestialize Factor"… _Juuka Inshi_!"

"Those two began to clash! And any Virus and Navi nearby was infected with the "Juuka Inshi"… They became servants of the "Cybeasts" and were labeled "Zoanoroids", which is the name they used! They liked to attach the prefix "Zoan" to their names… And the numbers grew! They ended up becoming ARMIES!"

"Armies!"

"The "Greiga Army" and the "Falzer Army"! They began to clash without caring for how many humans got dragged into the conflict! They wanted to expand their territories! They built bases and fortresses! And over the course of years the planet's desertification increased too… Technology was in a total halt… Their computer age didn't get to see the boom of the PC even…"

"I find it odd Viruses alone could do that." Netto frowned.

"Of course! Vadous was surprised when he stumbled upon a "Fossa Ambience" or Time-Space crack which connected both worlds: the "Zoanoroids" were about to expand their conquests here! But Vadous spoke with the digital consciousness of Hikari Tadashi – hakase and he told him what had _really_ happened… A "certain scientist" had sabotaged the experiment! And who was it? Wily! Dr. Wily!"

"By all the… But why would Wily start such a war?"

"He digitized his mind too into his own laboratory's super-computer and used his own "Dimensional Generator" to shoot out the "Juuka Inshi" along with the DA Lab's one… Well! Doc Hikari had come up with a Navi named "Synchronizer" which had the ability to absorb "Juuka Inshi" and create antibodies to wipe it out. It was the solution to the war! The only problem was that Wily's machine had to be started up by going to his lab but since Vadous and the others were strong enough…"

"You skipped why Wily…"

"Sorry! Wily predicted that one day one of the two combatants would win, absorb the other, and grow stronger."

"And then use it to rule the world? Like "Gospel"?"

"More or less. He planned to implant his consciousness into its body and then use it and the armies to rule over the world… Even if "Zoanoroids" killed each other their remains would be sucked up by the big bad pets and they'd grow stronger… Vadous did use the power of the "Synchronizer" to wipe out the "Juuka Inshi" and end the whole war by May, 2005… He returned it to its owner and the parted ways as the crack closed…" He finished.

"Whoa. And Pharaoh Man was one of those guys so that's why Twilight could rebuild him… But I guess that…"

"Yeah. Things were a bit different in your "Time-Space"… The "Synchronizer" per se slid here but it didn't know their true name or purpose… The "Zoan" guys seized the "Copy Roids" and began to materialize too… And they ended up targeting "it" thinking it was a weapon which would bring them certain victory… "It" made Rock Man gain "juuka" forms but with the side-effect of losing all rational thinking and going into a rampage… You eventually got accidentally pulled to that world… You did reunite the group and found out the truth of "it": at the very end Wily captured "it" and got his goal… Saito absorbed the remains but Wily began to pour "Juuka Inshi" into him… So you decided to risk it by using "Cross Fusion" and achieved a new "Juuka Style"…"

"W-whoa."

"You beat the big bad pet when it'd slipped into Earth and then ended the war. That's how I sum up the whole tale. Twilight did show me the memories of Saito because I wasn't around back then."

"Alright. Gimme a minute to process it…"

"Sure. We've got plenty of time, anyway."

_Did ya hear? Niisan?_

_Whoa. I'm reeling._

_Do you feel like going for some more tales? Or do we leave it for later?_

_Nah. Tell him to give us a summary on "Duo"…_

"Alright, Oriol. What do you know about "Duo"?"

"Hmpf! They're a totally stupid program."

"How?"

"They're smug and they're only concerned with their own onboard tech: any other tech is a "danger to the Universe" or a "flawed-evolution Network"… And his form of "fixing" things is erasing them!"

"Yeah, Vadous – san told us that… But what happened in that other Time-Space?"

"Well. Without the barrier to hold him at bay, the guy arrived and began by materializing Viruses at gigantic size… But they then got picked in "Cross Fusion" and summoned you to a private audience. He decided that he wanted to see how powerful "Cross Fusion" was and granted you a "trial"… He branded you with something named "Duo's Crest", some kind of data which was encoded into the genetics of your right hands and which could be picked up by any kind of scanning device…"

"Whoa. Encoded into the right hand…!"

"It almost always was invisible but it emitted some pulses to Duo's Comet and it also contributed to naturally increase "Synchronism"… There were 13 of 'em and they were keys to the comet's control system."

"And how could we reach that?"

"Ah! That's the grace. The jerk crash-landed in Utah causing a brutal explosion and opening a 5 kilometer-wide crater which took months to cool off. Time-Space was out of order there and the scientists, your dad included, figured out the cause: it was possible to control those using specialized equipment and access a "Past Tunnel" which had been set there for data to travel across… It spanned 30 years!"

"Whoa! Time-travel tunnel for data…!"

_W-wow! But… Why would the guy bother to come up with that?_

"The reason Duo came up with that was to force you to sweat if you wanted to reach his dominions… His comet was buried beneath the ground too for the most of half a year… And that "Tunnel" is one of the reasons I came to exist."

"Huh? Twilight didn't purposely program you?"

"Well… My more exacts origin are to be blamed to Shade Man."

"To Shade Man…!"

"Yeah. Even though Twilight brutally deleted him, the weird Time-Space phenomenon allowed his mutilated body to travel forward to the "future" from his POV… You pounded his hide and he fled only to be found by Bubble Man, who provided a "Dark Aura Tank"… The guy then recovered, assaulted the facility, and bit Saito on the neck. But that alone wasn't enough to take over his frame. Well. Shade Man tried to rewrite history starting 20 years before… Saito alone ventured into the past with the link with you severed… And with the help of a companion… They found Shade Man… But then…! Saito had absorbed more "Dark Aura" out of an infected Net Navi… Shade Man made him go berserk!"

"What!"

_Damn it! The Dracula wannabe!_

"Using the "Vaccine Chip"… You momentarily stopped it. Shade Man died and his plan crumbled. When returning to the present, though, Twilight showed on the tunnel although Saito was too tired to properly see and he thought he was dreaming or having a nightmare… He extracted the "Dark Aura" from Saito's body… And then spent some days giving me a body and allowing me to build my mindset…"

"I see…!"

"Well. I guess I must be exhausting you guys who watch the TV with these otherworldly tales…" He grinned.

"You guys who watch the TV…? Who are ya talking to?"

"Oh? Who knows? Maybe to Ms. Fourth Wall?"

"I dunno what that is."

"Ask Psycho Mantis, Netto – kun."

"Whatever."

"The ever?"

"Jeez."

"That annoyed face is funny to look at too. By the way! I did get to swap places with Saito and committed some crimes to try to make you feel ashamed of him and deleting him along with the PET… But before you blurt anything that was 'cause Twilight ordered me to."

"The damned rascal!"

"But when my hologram turned around as I played the cry-baby you noticed something. A band-aid which had been behind Saito's body wasn't there… And you knew he hadn't noticed… That band-aid was the result of an experimental Higure – san "Navi Aid" Chip, see~…"

"And besides that… You couldn't use the "Link" either, right?"

"Nope."

"Hmpf. Twilight… No need to talk on: I'm sure the guy had you cause a lot of trouble for us and try to get us to hate you more and more."

"Yeah. He also got rid of the "Neo WWW" because they'd had the spotlight for too long and it was about time for me to shine."

"Who came up with that? Hinoken and co?"

"Nope. Tesla Magnets."

"Tesla Magnets! Gauss' daughter… Given his "Wily-mania" then it's no wonder, I'd say… And "Neo Gospel" is a mockery of that?"

"Sure. There were four guys who had four "Asteroids", Tesla and Magnet Man, who got to do "Cross Fusion", and Gauss who spoiled her."

"Huh. I'm surprised she managed to do that."

"Sakurai – san did it too~…"

"Meiru – chan? I wonder if she was helpful."

"Sure was! She took down Desert Man with the Rush Hole."

"Rush Hole?" Netto frowned.

"A technique exclusive to her because her "Synchro Chip" used Rush's materialization ability as basis… A pit into the Cyber World the gravity power of which was too much for the jerk…"

"Wow."

"All of "Duo's Crest" holders could use "Cross Fusion". Laika, in fact, only got it shortly before discovering he had one. Princess Pride, Dark Miyabi, Tesla, Yuriko, Sakurai – san… You three… And another 5… In the end one of them offered to become Duo's test subjects to try to achieve "Cross Fusion" and thus he restored the erased Earth…"

"W-what! The erased Earth…?"

"Yeah. They used some rebuilt "Darkloids" named "Asteroids" to gather up energy for the comet's core and then digitized the whole globe to then erase it and fly out… You could've prevented it if you'd reached the comet before Twilight did and thus fulfilled the "trial"… But the jerk sent cannon fodder to keep you busy while Forte deleted Slur… In the end, though, through that one sacrifice and after all 13 Navis proved that they wouldn't abandon their Operators, Earth got restored…"

"One of 13 sacrificed…" Netto gravely muttered.

_For the sake of the Earth…_

"Another reason the guy picked 30 years ago is because he wanted to erase History starting with Network development. The guy flew away in the end and I don't think he was going to come back ever. They even did in their home-planet! Luckily some of them survived in a colony and landed somewhere in the Andes during the Dinosaur Ages…"

"Why did they create Duo, then?"

"The original purpose was for Duo to administer their "chaotic" Network from space… And to allow for its evolution… But Duo got "God complex" and such…"

"Phew. I'm glad Vadous – san was able to warp him to the depths of the Milky Way Galaxy."

"Yeah. Let him bring judgment to the Covenant Empire and to the remains of the Forerunners."

"W-what?"

"Kidding. I took that out a sci-fi shooter game."

"Ah! Alright."

"Well. Enough tales... Lunch must be almost ready. Those guys must be about to talk with the "Professor" but… He'll deny knowing anything even though they won't trust his refusal. The reason I picked the guy as blind alley was that: even if he says they're wrong he's got little credibility and they will be obsessed with digging out all they can from the guy's past career… They'll ask Wily too." He grinned.

"Hum. Clever."

_Can't say it's a bad plan._

"So! Are you gonna bring out Mewto defeat Darkrai?"

"No. Darkrai is "Evil" Type and would mincemeat Mewtwo."

"Vincent says that the United Noses will vote him into Supreme Universal Magnificent Prime Minister of Mexico."

"WHAT was THAT? Vincent? The guy's drunk AGAIN!" Netto groaned.

_How STUPID. I HATE RANDOMNESS! It DRIVES ME MAD!_

"Heh, heh, heh. We're going to have a lotta fun, Netto – kun. And if you want to… We could switch our roles. I'd love to be the "slave"!"

_Well... That sounds tempting and I think I'm just going to do that. Heh, heh, heh… I can't wait to check it out… I'm lucky from time to time!_

19:19 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Hello? Huh? There's an envelope… Addressed to me…!"

Pingole was ringing an apartment door's bell but nobody replied: he frowned and spotted an envelope half-hidden under the mat so he picked it up and opened it to extract a key.

"The key…! How odd. Then they've left? Let's see."

Pingole opened the apartment and used a flashlight to look around: he spotted something on a drawer set which was a framed photo.

_Huh? His parents…?_

The photo showed a woman on her late 20s and over a meter and eighty tall having orange-tinted hair and blue cold eye irises.

She wore a simple sleeveless shirt with a greenish jacket over it, jeans and sneakers.

There was a man of the same age and height who had blackish hair and brown eyes irises: he was clean shaven.

He wore just like any businessman given his suit, tie, pants and shoes.

The center of the photo had a slightly younger Kuroshiro (maybe about 10 or 11) set there and looking prideful.

He wore a black long-sleeved wool jumper, fingerless gloves, jeans and black sneakers.

The background was an autumn forest somewhere.

"Wait a minute…"

He picked the photo and focused on the face of the woman before looking at the man and Kuroshiro.

"What! Ah! A blind alley! These two…! Anaya Maria! Izono Marco! The two who began the madness of the "Secret Empire" and "created" Mr. Vadous, Yoru Yami and a 3rd unidentified person…! The young man's face is Hikari Saito's face with a slight digital edit…!"

He looked behind it and found a corner of a paper sticking from inside the frame and behind the photo: he pulled it out and found a note which read "vendetta" using a purplish ink marker.

"Hum. So this young man has some grudge with Yoru Yami. Maybe they aren't your everyday young man either. I found out their name is Kuroshiro Oriol after _Signore_ Misaki and I went through an investigation of Kobe archives and such. We should talk with _Signore_ Lucilli. Yoru Yami had some use for him… Maybe he received packages having backup CDs or such of his plans…"

"Senator? What's the status like? Over."

"They're gone, _Signore_ Misaki. But I've got something. Let's reunite on the foyer. I'll bring the key he left for me too."

"Roger. Prism Man. Check around…"

"Yes, Detective Misaki."

Pingole locked up and headed out of the building to reunite with Misaki who had a car parked there: they climbed up and then they drove away: Misaki glared at Pingole.

"So?"

"This Kuroshiro Oriol young man has some grudge with Yoru Yami: and this photo is meant to be Yoru Yami himself not Kuroshiro. He idolizes those two so much that he now seems to think he's their legitimate son and descendant…Some weed is never killed!" He fumed.

"I see. Well! We should go speak with the pizzeria owner too."

"Leave it up to me. Maybe there was some threat in place and that's why he couldn't report anything…"

"Alright. Just tell him he's not guilty of anything."

"I know, _Signore_ Misaki… Hum… No, nothing… Don't mind it…"

_Kuroshiro… "Kuro"… "Black"… "Noir"…? Maybe he's the culprit? But… So young? Hum. I've got my doubts… I need more evidence! _Presto_!_


	35. Chapter 35: Reversal of roles

**Chapter 35: Reversal of roles**

09:12 AM (Japan Time), Sunday July the 22nd…

"… Fua~h… Huh? Oriol's still sleeping…"

"Hmmm… Hum… Hmmm…"

"Man. He looks so horny… Heh. I've got an idea…"

Netto woke up to Kuroshiro's left on his bed: Kuroshiro also had black pajamas with red buttons on and looked deeply asleep: Netto grinned and silently climbed out of the bed to take out his own S&M gear and then put the pajamas and boxers back: he unbuttoned Kuroshiro's pajama shirt and lowered his pants and boxers to start setting him up.

_Heh, heh, heh. Didn't you say you wanted a reversal of roles? We're going to have some hot early morning sex… These two last days we've played a lot in the "dungeon" and Legato fucked me too… His cock felt incredible, really! _

He finished setting him up and used some rope from a box to immobilize his wrists and then set the two ropes to immobilize his arms: he then slowly slid beneath his body to aim his cock at his ass.

"Yo. Oriol. Wakey, wakey!"

"Huh? Whoa!"

"Here! Eat up."

"Huh! Whoa…! Wow!"

Kuroshiro woke up and suddenly noticed how Netto stuffed his cock inside of his ass: he gasped and Netto grinned as he clipped the clothes pegs on his nipples and then began to clip them one after the other in his balls: Kuroshiro let out moan after moan.

"How does my cock feel like, Oriol?"

"W-wow… It feels good, Netto – kun…"

"Heh, heh, heh. Tooru – kun's is about 0.4 centimeters thinner!"

"I'm noticing the difference already!"

"There's more!"

Netto brought out a vibrator shaped like as one thin black leather cock with a cylindrical base and turned it on to tease his cock's head: Kuroshiro moaned and suddenly released.

"Here I go, _cool guy_!"

He also released inside of Kuroshiro and both panted: Netto suddenly stuffed the vibrator inside of Kuroshiro and he moaned.

_Oi, Netto – kun! Make him moan a LOT!_

_Sure thing, niisan. I'll crave this into his body._

"Alright! Here: I'll tease ya~…!"

"Uwah! Netto – kun…!"

Netto began to rub Kuroshiro's cock and he released again thus gripping Netto's muscles: Netto released too and suddenly turned Kuroshiro around: he began to pump in and out.

"They call this "doggy-style", Oriol!"

"O~h! Bully me more~!" He pleaded.

"Heh, heh, heh. You're getting into the mood!"

"S-sure… O~h… My ass feels great… Your penis is magical!"

"Magical cock…? Hah, hah, hah! Patent it!"

"Y-yeah, I know…"

"So? You told us about the "debut", the "Yaito Memorial Dome" and the "Yggdrasil Orbital Elevator"…" Netto brought up.

"Oh… Yeah… Huh… The "Sharo Campaign"…"

"Oh? "Sharo Campaign"?"

"Y-yeah… O~h…! If you don't soften up then… O~h!"

"Alright. I'll give you a break and then do the "sitting" pose and the "six-nine"… Fire away!"

Netto stopped the vibrator and turned Kuroshiro face up: he placed his body over his and Kuroshiro blushed.

"Heh, heh, heh!"

"Jeez. Anyway… I sent the 3 guys to cause some ruckus at Internet City: Guts Man, Roll – san and Magic Man lent you a hand and you cornered them to inflict damage… I summoned the "DC", Cosmo Man appeared, you blew his "Cosmo Gate" but he attacked from behind: your emblem got hit and your attack hit him too… The "Synchro Chip" ended up broken and you had to travel to Sharo's "Cross Fusion Lab" where you dad and Meijin – san were at. The guys told me that and I told them to follow up: they hijacked a packet excavator and began to rampage…"

"Yikes. A packet excavator…"

"Laika had the idea of enclosing it inside of a "DA" and he and another guy kept the guys busy… But your attempt to directly Plug-In got sabotaged 'cause tens of "DCs" popped out, formed a second "DA" and broke out of the big one… Twilight was the one who came up with that plan. Well: the rampage continued so this time you used the same trick we used to get inside of the excavator bubble… Now 6 "Cross Fusion" members, Laika and Princess – sama included, faced the 3 guys. You were busy dealing with Shadow Man and Miyabi 'cause Magnets had hired him to delete Rock Man… Well. Search Man blew the core and the guys pulled out while Yuriko saved your hair. Then Twilight came into the "Neo WWW" HQ and told me to gather the "crests"…"

"Heh. I see. So what's the title of the next episode?"

"Well… "Neo WWW Trap", I'd name it…"

"Heh, heh, heh. Alright. Let's go!"

"Oh jeez! Netto – kun! You're very impatient!"

"I wanna make sure you feel the thrill! Hey! It rhymes! Heh, heh, heh!"

"Yeah, yeah… O~h!"

Netto lifted Kuroshiro so that he was facing him while moving him up and down along his cock's length: Netto began to lick his ear's upper edge to tease him and toy with Kuroshiro's balls and cock.

_Give him a lesson he won't forget._

_Count on me, Saito – niisan... But let's not forget this is a game, a thrill: no hard feelings. Right?_

_Yeah, Netto – kun. No hard feelings! It's a competition!_

"Ne… Netto – kun! I'm… coming!"

"Come! And leave! Hah, hah!"

"O~h!"

Kuroshiro released again and Netto also released: he placed the guy face-up on the bed while he got into the "six-nine" position so that both began to suck each other's cocks off: Netto began to slowly push the anal beads inside of his ass: Kuroshiro apparently moaned and Netto continued until all of them were inside: both released and filled their mouths.

"Heh, heh, heh!"

"Huff, huff… Please forgive me already, Netto – kun…"

"Not yet."

"Jeez!"

Netto turned around and captured his lips into a passionate kiss while rubbing his cock against his: he turned on the vibrator to top speed too and the guy arched: both went off and Netto broke the kiss to see their mixed in white stuff.

"Fine. But I'll leave you geared up 'cause ya look horny with it."

"Netto – kun… Are you sure nothing's wrong with you?"

"Huh? Me? No, nothing's wrong. What could be wrong?"

"Hum… I've got the feeling something's wrong…"

"Maybe you're being paranoid. You said those guys are still chasing blind alleys and that you produced illusions of Burner Man to have them chase those to Guadalajara…" Netto frowned.

"Then I gotta be paranoid… I'm surprised Twilight hasn't smelled me out already… Or maybe he has and is playing with me to give me a sense of confidence before suddenly showing up and striking at us…" Kuroshiro muttered while looking dissatisfied.

"Oh! Forget about the fucker. The world is just you and me: that's all I care about now. I wanna feel you close by and then we'll go to the "dungeon" to have a threesome!"

"Whoa! A threesome with Saito… I look forward to it!"

"But let's not involve Legato yet."

"Sure. I want it to be my intimate moment. He can come in later and have fun with Saito but he won't suspect anything and won't get jealous because he knows his place clearly enough." Kuroshiro grinned.

"Speaking of Time – Space and all… You never figured out where those two landed at from those "visions"?" Netto asked all of a sudden.

"Not really… I'm not an expert at those… I wasn't around when each of the trips was made. I know that back when the "RPG Planet" the guy came up with a Forte imitation who joked a lot… But maybe they've found a way to get used to the place and don't want to be reminded of their origins: it happens when someone switches countries and such…"

"Alright. Let's shove the gloomy talk asides."

"OK, _Danna_ - sama."

"Heh. You're in the mood to joke, eh? But don't pull another _a la _Vincent again: niisan can't stand those to begin with."

"Sure. I'll try not to, cutie~ Netto – kun…" He teased with a grin.

"Heh, heh, heh. Now I feel like doing more… Let's go!"

09:37 AM (Japan Time)…

"… We shall not offer any apologies, Boss, yet…"

"… We still haven't found any solid threads…"

"Don't mind it, Mr. Saiko and Mr. Sunayama."

Saiko and Sunayama came to report to Yoru Yami on the server room and both looked rather nervous as if expecting to be punished but he merely shrugged it off and didn't seem to care.

"Che. We've been chasing 3D images in vain."

"Uo~h… I'd like to have them sink in the Infinite Cyber Hell…!"

"The Reverse Cyber World, huh…"

"Uo~h… Correct… Mwroh, hoh, hoh!"

"Chut!" Saiko scolded.

"Be quiet!" Sunayama gulped.

"Don't mind those."

"What do we do, Boss?"

"Bah. Forget about that jerk: they're nothing! Go spread terror and chaos: hit some crowded underground station." He shooed them away.

"R-roger!"

Both ran off as if fearing that they would be slaughtered alive and the guy grumbled: he then glanced at an unlit corner where a figure having a green and white suit on could be spotted.

"So?" He dully asked.

"Hmpf. Well… Who knows?"

"Hmpf. You do. And I do, anyway. I'm just trying to make _kyoudai_ think I'm an idiot and have the guy walk into my trap! Che!"

"Hmpf… Were it so easy…"

Slur walked out while having that smug smile on her face: Yoru Yami grumbled, stood up, walked out and slammed the door shut: she then glanced around and dematerialized to appeared inside of the Cyber World somewhere: she opened a holographic screen and dialed a phone number: the line connected to display the face of a man on his mid 20s who had sunglasses over his eyes.

"Ma'am." He politely greeted.

"He is thinking Vadous is arrogant enough to underestimate his intelligence but that will be another mistake. And his so-called "fail-safes" are not working. There is something called "thrill" which he did not bother to include on his calculations."

"I see. So that young man can still be spared of having to suffer the same fate those two young men suffered 2 years ago. I have chased Yoru Yami across the Time-Space and seen what he did. "Nebula", "Spectrum" and his attempt to rule over Time-Space with Duo's Comet… And the "Twilight's Revenge" plot after the demise of Cache… That man can't be left unchecked. But since he won't dare risk spoiling his so-called "flawless and terrific scheme" then…" The man replied.

"True. You see. You observe. You accumulate knowledge. And you act in benefit of others… Your philosophy intrigues me."

"Yes. I don't have the resources Cousin Vadous has but I manage nevertheless. I've just been here for a week and been busy getting up-to-date… A little "detour" to investigate a something named "Death Club" somewhere else kept me slightly busy…"

"Do not worry. The members will not talk but once he is removed from the picture they will quickly wish to be locked somewhere safe fearing consequences…"

"True, ma'am, true."

"Well then. Let us talk again soon."

"Thank you very much. Good morning, ma'am. K. S. has spoken… And soon thou shall choose your own Fate to abide for…"

09:52 AM (Japan Time)…

"… So, Omega?"

"Nothing."

"Che."

"Maybe we should hire Octopus – han? I thought Mr. Denpa knew him."

"We can't."

"Why?"

"Huh? I didn't tell you?"

"What, you knew who he was and you didn't tell me?"

"My bad. I thought I'd told you."

Omega had come to report to Vadous and he looked fed up and impatient: Omega suggested a course of action and Vadous grumbled without bothering to stand up from the portable chair: Omega frowned and Vadous turned around, surprised.

"The Hikari twins were Octopus – han."

"W-WHAT?" Omega gasped, for once.

"Given Saito's knowledge of the Cyber World…"

"I see… And when Hikari set his mind to it then he was able to accomplish so much… Then… The disappearance of the Viruses samples and all those tales of protocols and such… Wow." He whistled.

"Yeah, I know."

"Ijuuin chased Video Man all the way to Hong Kong but it was a 3D image: Laika had the same problem with Burner Man."

"And Zero?"

"He chased that Legato punk, who was solid, but ambushed him using a horde of Viruses. By the time he beat those he was gone."

"Yeah. But I've got a suspect at the very least thanks to Pingole: Kuroshiro Oriol. He told me he's had an interview with the owner who confirmed that he got some letters with the "IQ" logo on them which told him to obey or die so… He was paid 5000Z for each package correctly delivered but he's already declared those to the Treasury…"

"But what could be his goal?"

"Maybe he's like those two, back then…"

"Yeah… But they never seemed to have any sequels or such, right? When we finally found them they looked like it'd been nothing."

"Guess so… I never bothered to ask because I did want to respect their privacy when it came to that and didn't want to leave any public record either: remember that there's still a lot of opposition to that despite all _yaoi_ and _shotacon_ stuff floating out there in the Cyber World."

"I know. So maybe they'll just ride in the tune and when they get enough they'll be back." Omega suggested.

"It's a very possible _scenario_ but I want to make sure they're alright and such… Maybe they've gotten in the mood to cut off all contact in purpose and of their own will so that they wouldn't get interrupted… But someone must remind them there are a lot of persons worrying about them and who are afraid of what could be happening."

"And they're also "Net Saviors" so them going MIA is a blow to the Net Police who can't just digest so easily."

"Did Charles and Davis say anything?" Vadous asked next.

"They're gonna have a meeting this afternoon and try to discuss courses of action: they're going to split into pairs and go off to check any suspicious lone places and such…"

"It's not a bad idea. The "Committee" has started to dig: I'll request of Colonel Talos to share results with the "Justice Council" so that they feedback each other and work faster."

"I checked the "Darkloid" castle but nothing's changed."

"The tomb is still intact, I take it?"

"Yeah. But the energy supplying lames had been damaged by Bubble Man in an attempt to try to cut off the energy yet the rock itself absorbs environmental energy so… No big deal. I set some electrical trigger traps there if the guy tries to go for it again. Maybe it'd been easier to delete Shade Man but we thought that then someone could try to use his data remains to form an army of them at full power…" Omega detailed with a shrug.

"…the Privileged Grand Soldiers of Virtues…"

"Oi, oi! Dragon… It got longer?"

"You know the guy, Daratsu…"

"Well… I thought I did, Kuro Kaze! But he turns weirder with every passing day! He comes up with those weird titles and speeches…"

"I know… Man."

"Could someone tell Dragon to do something _useful_ instead of letting out his weird titles and speeches? I've got nothing against Confucius but I think he's using that as an excuse to try to imitate an 11th century Beijing noble-class man…" Vadous rolled his eyes and fumed.

Omega walked out and closed the door.

"Alright, Dragon. Confucius' Uncle's soul says they're waiting to enlighten you in the kitchen as you come up with some _decent and normal _curry _rice_, see." Omega sarcastically told him.

"Then let us go, oh Honorable Crew of All Virtues."

"Dragon…! Grah! Whatever. Kuroshiro Oriol! You want to challenge your wits against mine, huh? Well. I don't mind. It's a competition. Let the best one win… And no hard feelings either… You wanna play a game with them go ahead: as long as they remain healthy and mentally sane…"

He sighed and walked up to the view-window to look out.

_I play fair and square: I hope you do the same, Kuroshiro. Let's go for it!_


	36. Chapter 36: Meeting

**Chapter 36: Meeting**

14:24 PM (Japan Time), Sunday July the 22nd…

"… Let devil bite me."

"Why, Captain Sommerston?"

"You're actually 10 minutes earlier, Daniel?"

"Guess so."

"What? You never carry a clock?"

"The strap broke. I had to have it fixed."

"Ahem, ahem. Captain Sommerston. Can we talk about watches and minutes and straps later on?"

"Yikes! Y-yes, Commander Alamantz…"

The "Justice Council" members had gathered on the meeting room and Sommerston looked surprised at Komero being punctual: Alamantz cleared his throat and they sat down.

"Alright. We're all here today, Senator Pingole included. Let's begin this strategy meeting." Davis announced as he walked in.

"Let's hope Yuriko doesn't pull another prank on us too." Charles sighed.

"So! We heard something's happened." Lopez began.

"Yes. The Hikari Brothers got abducted on Friday by some character named "Mr. Black" who owns "Darkloids" Video Man and Burner Man plus a new type of "Darkloid" named Legato… The guy was described by the lackeys as being a fan of Hikari Netto so maybe he doesn't intend to harm them but maybe to spoil them… But Senator Pingole had a candidate culprit who could be the guy… Right?" Davis exposed.

"True. The same person I've been investigating for a while… Kuroshiro Oriol: aged 14. Parents: unknown. He was being employed by Dr. Yoru Yami but quit and his current whereabouts are unknown… But he's the prime suspect." Pingole told them.

"I see." Kaygon muttered.

"I know the twins don't care about this but a kidnapping is a kidnapping nevertheless and we should try to find out where they are: maybe they need to be reminded there are people out there caring for them: we'll split into pairs and search likely locations."

"Sounds like a good plan…" McIrranay shrugged.

"OK! Senator Morgangantz and I will make one team. Senator Komero: you'll go with Commander Alamantz. Captain Sommerston: you'll team up with Senator Pingole. Senator McIrranay: your partner will be Senator Kaygon. Senator Lopez: you're on your own. Nokay will stay here."

"So, Senator. Are we going to question the Falcone family?"

"This isn't the time for Batman jokes."

"Roger."

"So, McIrray! Maybe you need to learn if a Net Navi's weapons leave forensic evidence behind?"

"Kaygon…! Let's not start an endless debate." McIrranay growled.

"Oh come on." Lopez sighed.

"Ahem, ahem! Let's move out: the sooner we get a hold on some leads the better! Let's go!" Alamantz cleared his throat.

"OK. I'll overrun them." Captain Sommerston grinned.

"Send a barrel to intercept them." Komero sarcastically suggested while rolling his eyes.

"Now, now! Let's behave!" Charles rolled his eyes.

"Let's go, Charles."

"Disband!"

"Roger!"

"For Justice!" Nokay rallied.

14:55 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Heh, heh, heh. Do I let go all of a sudden or do I slowly let it descend, Saito – niisan? What do we do?"

"Let's try the sudden."

"Brace up, Oriol. This is gonna be fun to check out."

"Sure."

Netto and Saito (having just their jeans and boxers on but a set of six leather bands converging on a central ring worn over their exposed upper bodies) were standing next to a metallic triangular "horse" placed close to the basement room bed: this "horse" had a thick 5cm vibrator set on its frame colored blood red and being set in a straight 90º angle aiming upwards.

"Doesn't he look horny?"

"Sure does. I can't wait to check his ass out."

Kuroshiro had been geared in the S&M gear including the ball-gag and a set of four pink-colored capsule-shaped objects connected to two controllers strapped to his hips: a fifth one shaped like a bell covered his cock's head: a chain's hook connected to a thick leather band set just below his shoulders and having a ring there: this chain went through a pulley and Netto was holding into it to suspend Kuroshiro directly above the thing: he looked nervous at seeing the awaiting vibrator just below his ass.

"Don't worry! We didn't plug your cock: you can release all you want and it'll be fun to see it sliding outside of the vibrator…" Netto told him.

"Get ready. Once we start we're not gonna stop so easily. We want to have fun. Then we'll get to the bed and have a hot threesome."

"I want to experience how it feels to fuck a guy riding on the horse – sama~… It must feel good if there are so many drawings and videos…"

"Enough teasing, Netto – kun. Drop him and then the vibrators go on."

"OK!"

Netto suddenly let go of the chain and Kuroshiro quickly slid down until he met the vibrator (still stopped) straight on: he arched his body backwards while Saito quickly bent his legs and tied then below the knee and above the ankles while closing two metallic restrains around the ankles.

"Heh, heh, heh! If you try to climb up you'll be stopped by these and slide down the thing in a slow manner… The more you try the shorter the distance you'll climb… And then it'll go fully inside of you and make you feel like never before. No hard feelings: it's a game! Not like I wanna be the sadist: it's just a game between three horny boys." Saito whispered to Kuroshiro's right ear.

"OK! Let's go!"

Netto turned on the main vibrator and Kuroshiro arched his body backwards: Netto grinned and quickly pulled the levers of the other four vibrators to set them to "MAX": Saito did the same with the one on his cock's head too.

"Alright. Let's lower this: you have him do you a neat blowjob and then I check out how big his rosy ass is." Saito told Netto.

"OK, _aniki_."

"Jeez. "Niisan" is already fine."

"Heh, heh, heh! I'm cocky today."

"Sure. No wonder."

Saito climbed into the thing from behind and drew his cock which he rubbed and stuffed inside of Kuroshiro: he began to toy with the clothes pegs on his nipples while Netto lowered the height of the thing until Kuroshiro's head was at the same level as his waist: he opened his jean's fly, took out his hardened cock, and had Kuroshiro take it in once he removed the ball-gag: Kuroshiro quickly got into the mood and began to softly play around: Netto moaned.

"Man. You love doing blowjobs!"

"Heh, heh, heh. Then I'll test him out later. His ass feels good too! And having him here to play with… No wonder everyone wants their S&M partners to ride on the horse… It feels good! Don't you love the feeling of the metal digging into your skin?" Saito grinned.

He began to rub Kuroshiro's already hardened cock and he arched his head backwards as he apparently experienced spasm after spasm: Saito began to lick the base of the neck from behind to further tease him while the left hand was pressing the bell vibrator so that it produced further vibrations on his cock's head.

"Coming!" Netto grinned too.

He released inside of Kuroshiro's mouth and took it out to allow him to pant and get his breath back: he let out some groans and moans but Netto quickly captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

"Heh, heh, heh. You've letting out lots of pre-cum, Oriol… Ya gotta be close to releasing… Let's go for it!"

Kuroshiro released and his release slid out of the vibrator by some holes on its body: Saito released as well and Netto broke off the passionate kiss while looking amused.

"How was it, Oriol?"

"Oh… O~H! Good… Feels… good!" He moaned.

"You want us to bully ya more~?"

"Pretty please~… Netto – kun…" He pleaded.

"I love those puppy eyes of yours! I'll be generous. By the way, I saw that you had a "_Donkarasu_" on your _Diamond_ game… "Blade Testing", "Evil Pulse", "Wing Strike" and "Astonish"… Pretty good moves… And it's Level 81! You're improving their IVs and EVs, eh?"

"W-well… Y-yeah… True… But don't tease me by doing nothing… O~h… I wanna feel your hot cock inside of me, Netto – kun… I wanna have a blowjob, Saito~… Pretty please~!" He began to groan and moan again while looking eager and excited.

"Sure. Let's swap, Saito – niisan."

"OK, Netto – kun."

Both swapped places: Netto began to pump into Kuroshiro's ass while Saito had him take in his cock: the earlier process repeated and Kuroshiro released again.

"Good enough. The bed's next!"

"Heh, heh, heh. Let's go, Netto – kun!"

They removed the ankle restrains picked Kuroshiro up while detaching the chain: they then placed him on the bed sitting on his knees and with his upper body facing down: Netto and Saito climbed into the bed with Netto sitting on his knees but keeping his body straight and Saito calmly sitting to have his legs resting there: Netto pushed Kuroshiro forward a bit so that he was close to Saito's cock while he began to pump inside of him: Saito had him suck his cock again and this time he set a pace.

"Follow my pace, Oriol. Heh, heh, heh."

"He must be missing something on his ass. Here: a consolation gift, Oriol – chan. You'll soon be seeing the white world."

Netto placed the portable vibrator on Kuroshiro's ass gap and he seemingly moaned while Netto pumped there and used his hands to play with Kuroshiro's cock and balls.

"I think he's about to go for this 3rd release!"

"Let him go."

Kuroshiro released so Netto grinned as he released inside of his ass and Saito filled his mouth up.

"Swap!"

"Yeah. And then… We'll put both of our penises into you, Oriol, and see how you feel like. Heh, heh, heh." Saito rubbed his chin.

"Don't tease me so much…!" He groaned.

"Too bad. We're the Tease Club!" Netto joked.

"Good joke."

"Please…!" He didn't find it funny.

Both swapped places and repeated the earlier positions until they all released: Netto then sat normally on the bed and slowly lowered Kuroshiro until his cock was about to go in: he held on him from behind while Saito's legs rested beneath Kuroshiro's own and he aimed his cock for Kuroshiro's gaping open ass too.

"Let's go!"

"Ou!"

They both plunged their cocks into Kuroshiro's ass and he moaned while he opened his eyes wide: they began to thrust in and out while lifting and lowering him.

"Heh, heh. Then we can do "six-nine" while one of us remains below to have fun with your ass, Oriol. This is how a threesome works like! Of course: Hikawa – kun and we two do it without any gear or S&M mood: just raw sex without any add-ons… Save for an occasional vibrator which heats the mood up…" Netto told Kuroshiro.

"We're gonna have a lot of action today. You told us about the "Neo WWW Trap" too and the "Warehouse Duel"… So the rascal ambushed Yuriko and stole her "Crest" thing to complete the collection?"

"Y-yeah! Then the pilot guy, Airstar…"

"Hey… Davis mentioned him once! So he exists here!"

"Wow." Netto whistled.

"…came in 'long with Magnets who wanted to settle the score with me: she happened to have a fancy for him so… She beat Cosmo Man and you also beat one of those gelatinous freaks… I fled the scene and Wily came to tell you about the "past holder" and how Regal had already had the "Crest" for a while which Twilight stole from his database…"

"So! What comes next?"

"W-well… You had a 4 on 1 battle with Slur but she beat all of you without getting a single wound from 3 Program Advances… She announced the purpose of the mass "Asteroid" spreading too… And by the next day I was trying to reflect on "bonds" and such when the jerk came in and told me to be his boy-scout with some of the freaks…"

"And we clashed?"

"Yeah… You overpowered me despite that I could predict your battle strategies and such… I then tried to absorb the power but Mark One then stabbed me while mocking me… I tried to use the Salamander Battle Chip at zero range but did nothing… I could hold her back till you guys fled… I then focused my whole energy and blew up… Blackness ensued…" He hung his head down and sighed.

"Yikes."

"I don't know much about what happened to me afterwards: I only got the general idea told by Twilight…"

"And you stayed "dead" until the "RPG Planet" thing?" Netto asked next.

"Y-yeah… I was one of the "multiple encounters Boss" guys… The Forte imitator was another… Legato was one of the "invaders" who got beaten by Omega and one of the defenders… Twilight's plan was to wage attrition warfare using the long walks between each "stage" to keep you busy and then shoot "noise" missiles at Earth which would wreck almost all electronic devices… I and Forte sabotaged the missiles so that they broke up during their FTL trip…" Kuroshiro explained.

"And you got beaten?"

"Well… Yeah, but… Twilight had reserved a sick end for us… Our HP couldn't go down the 50 HP mark… And he then detonated bombs inside of our bodies to absorb our powers and try to overcome Vadous but Vadous was smarter and flung the attack back at him… But I guess he didn't realize he blew up a "bunshin"… I died in a shameful manner, being forced to feed a "bunshin"…" He grumbled.

"The fucker…!" Both grumbled.

"And when I awoke from blackness for the 3rd time I was expecting the worst: that he'd throw me into one of those clubs where they'd drive me mad and abuse me for who knows how long… But instead he told me I was to remain there and just pick and store his CDs… It was a humiliation tactic: to strip me of power and skill and be reduced to nothing, to be weaker than before… And so from the very start I decided I'd do something to change things…"

"And things led to this. Well. You did try to stand up to the guy but he had too many threats and methods to torture you… The guy's a sick bastard: they should lock him forever in some high-security place and make sure he rots there." Netto growled.

"Sure."

"I'm about to go off!" Kuroshiro warned.

"Go!"

Kuroshiro released and his release triggered those of Netto and Saito: the group panted but then Saito took his cock out and placed the vibrator back in: Netto pulled Kuroshiro with him to end up face-up on the bed and began to slide him up and down his cock while Saito got into "six-nine" position over him so that both began to suck their cocks off.

"Heh, heh, heh. I'll go next and then we call it quits. He's gotta be about to run out of white stuff too~…" Netto grinned.

He giggled as Saito and Kuroshiro went off so he went off too and overfilled Kuroshiro's insides: he looked how it slid out and then pulled out while Saito climbed down.

"Swap time."

"Yeah. And let's finish with a triple rubbing." Saito sneered, for once.

"Oho. He'll _love_ that."

"Sure. Your turn, Netto – kun!"

"Ou!"

"Finish me off…" Kuroshiro weakly giggled.

"He's being overwhelmed! No wonder."

The twins swapped places again and Saito played with the vibrator by pulling it in and out several times: Kuroshiro kept on arching his body over and over until he released: Netto and Saito then lied sideways of Kuroshiro and Netto stuffed another vibrator with thick dots on its surface inside of the remaining space.

"O~H! Two…! Two of them…! No more~! Please~! It's too much for one day~!" He began to plead.

"Heh, heh, heh. Don't worry. We'll go for the triple release."

"And then we'll have the _siesta_ together too."

Both began to rub their cocks against Kuroshiro's own and his moans kept on increasing: the three of them ended up releasing at the same time and Kuroshiro formed an eager face before he fainted from tiredness: the twins giggled and stopped the vibrators.

"Let's leave them there: I want to play with him a bite more when we wake up… We could have him test the column."

"Oho. The column… Terrific..."

"And the fucking machine too…"

"Double terrific."

"Heh, heh, heh. But we aren't sadists! We're just having fun. It's a game between us three to prove that there are no hard feelings despite what he might've done: he was a victim!" Netto reminded Saito.

"I know, Netto – kun. Look at his face: he enjoyed it. As long as he enjoys it and finds it good… Who would deny him further pleasure?"

"Good point. Well! Time for the _siesta_… _Hasta luego_!"

"Heh, heh, heh! Later!"


	37. Chapter 37: Getting closer

**Chapter 37: Getting closer**

00:51 AM (Japan Time), Monday July the 23rd…

"… Hmpf. At least going to one of the clubs I sponsor and using their "merchandise" I've been able to shake off some mood… Heh. That's the fate waiting for you, you damned brat."

"Ah. Then it is as I had thought."

"Damn it. You have to be overhearing me the whole time?"

"So? What will you do?"

"Che. You're trying to set up a fool's trap but I don't fall for it! I know that even my full power would have it hard resisting you, whose power has climbed to 48% ever since Thursday!"

"Hmpf… Correct…"

Yoru Yami stepped into the server room while looking just slightly satisfied but his mood got spoiled by Slur, who was standing next to the servers and folding her arms while having that smug look to her.

"And you think I'm an idiot, right?"

"Oh?"

"I know you're conspiring with the leech!"

"You mean "K. S."." She corrected.

"THE FUCKING DAMNED LEECH! THE FENCING WANNABE! THE ORWEL _1984_ BIG BROTHER WANNABE! THE DRAGONFLY MAN!" He exploded from what seemingly was accumulated annoyance and exasperation and lifted his arms.

"W-whoa! Boss! What's the matter?" Yuriko ran in holding a broom as if it was an improvised weapon.

"… My frustration got the best of me. That thing's not needed: there isn't any intruder." He quickly pulled up a "slightly-annoyed" face and looked unimpressed.

"Huh… Alright. My bad…"

"No, no. It was a logical thing to do."

"By the way, Needle Man managed to sell some "Dark Chips" to a Panama guy who's begun to spread them get cash…"

"Good. Once the cash goes over the 10 million mark then Yamato Man will handle its retrieval while Cosmo Man posts up the data on them so that they go down as a hated pitiful human." He shrugged.

"Roger, Boss… Eh… I'll go back to the room."

"My bad."

"Huh! R-roger…"

Yuriko came out and closed the door: Yoru Yami fumed and then glanced at Slur again whose smile seemed to have grown.

"Now what? You'll spoil my "party"?"

"No. But I do not believe in overwhelming victory for you."

"Che. Whatever. As long as they realize I can evolve beyond their grasp I'll be satisfied enough. Now go invent Dragonfly Pokémon!"

"There is one: Yanyanma and its evolution Megayanma, introduced in the Generation IV… It shall evolve when leveling up and knowing the technique "Primaveral Power"…" She grinned.

"Grah! Whatever! Bust those 200-something things!"

"Wrong. The total number of species insofar is 491." Slur corrected with a shrug of the shoulders.

"WHAT? 491?"

"You have not been up-to-date. They began as 151 in Generation I, Generation II added 100 and summed up to 251 and Generation III added 135: they brought the total to 386… And now we have 105 new species thus summing up to 491… All in the space of over 11 years… Ever since that fated February the 27th, 1996…"

"This walking encyclopedia…!"

"So?"

"Che. It'd be insult IQ – sama by attacking an intelligent woman like you who could easily rule over others…! Consider yourself _lucky_!"

"Hmpf…"

She dematerialized and Yoru Yami snarled something: he came out of the room and headed out into a corridor while dragging a wooden chair: he violently threw it against the metallic wall and began to stomp on it and break it up: Needle Man looked on from the living room's entrance without being sure if to do something at all.

"Nya~h! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU! KS! LET RA'S AL GHUL COME KILL YOU WITH HIS COUNTLESS KILLING ARTS! LET THE JOKER KILL YOU AND LAUGH AT IT! LET HARLEY QUINN THROW YOU INTO A POOL OF ACID! LET BANE CRUSH YOU TO DEATH! LET MISTRESS POISON IVY SLOWLY POISON YOU TO DEATH! LET "HOLIDAY" KILL YOU AND LEAVE A POT OF ASH 'CAUSE HE'LL KILL YOU ON ASH WEDNESDAY~!"

Needle Man gulped and stepped back: he headed into Yuriko's room, the door of which was open, and looked at Yuriko, who'd taken out the sunglasses as she'd seemingly been reading a novel.

"Eh… Yuriko… _Danna_ looks like he could kill someone a thousand times over before cooling off…" He whispered.

"Lovely. I now prefer Regal to him. He wasn't so creepy!"

"Yeah, I know… But… Didn't ya have that big sis…?"

"Mariko? Well, yeah… But I told her already: the Yuriko she knew is dead and in her place is the freak I am." She sighed.

"Huh! Eh… I'll shut my trap."

"Wise idea…"

"Man. I now think we'd been better off staying in the prison, even. This guy is way TOO scary… Guess we're outta our league…"

"Yes. Unfortunately enough…"

"… What should we do, my comrades?" Yamato Man whispered to the others close by.

"Huh… Well… Maybe if we came up with an overwhelming strike at the Net Police and hit them hard and deep his mood would improve? Ya know…" Cloud Man suggested.

"Well. It's not a bad idea." Swallow Man seemed to agree.

"The problem would be the "Subspace"… Not even the "Regi" quartet would keep their hands tied for long…" Cosmo Man warned.

"I've got an idea." Freeze Man announced.

"Yeah? What's that?"

"Let's send a copy of _each_ Pokémon somewhere. With 491 of them loose across the world ALL of the Net Police and the other groups will have to move it… Chaos! Worldwide chaos!" Freeze Man announced.

"Bravo, _Danna_!"

"Shah, shah, shah! That sounds cool! Let's use the 3D engine from the _Pokémon Battle Revolution _game so as to rip the whole of 'em along with their move-sets! Shah, shah, shah!" Needle Man suggested next.

"What's this? Worldwide chaos, you say?" Yoru Yami popped his head into the room.

"Yeah, Boss. The guys were trying to come up with something to improve your mood, see, and Freeze Man came up with this. Not even the whole of the Net Police and the "Subspace" can handle more than one at the same time if we set them at Level 100 with max stats." Yuriko smiled at him.

"Yes! Using something which those herds of fools don't give a crap about to create chaos… IQ – sama would approve of it!"

"Shah, shah, shah! And we then say the online battling system went berserk and that it released all data. We've got a scapegoat which is believable too." Needle Man added.

"You've already though this far ahead…! Splendid." He rubbed his hands in excitement.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go hack Nintendo's servers!" Freeze Man rallied the others.

"Let the campaign begin!" Yamato Man exclaimed.

"Time for a stormy night! Mwah, hah, hah!"

"Hmpf. At last! Some thrill!" Swallow Man grinned.

"Let them realize the bitterness of their powerlessness."

"Shah, shah, shah! I'm comin' long for the ride: no – one expects us to hit the servers so as to suck off the data at 35 minutes past midnight! Lead the way, _Danna_ – sama~!"

Needle Man de-materialized and apparently left the system with the others while Yoru Yami formed a psychotic-like face which made Yuriko gulp, even: he silently walked off.

"Glory to the forever grand IQ – sama~! MWAH, HAH, HAH! HAH, HAH, HAH! HAH, HAH, HAH! HAH, HAH, HA~H!"

"… I still think he should have his head checked out." She grimly muttered while rolling her eyes.

"You lowlifes lose!"

"But we haven't begun yet… Isn't that getting over-confident?"

"I'll bury you lowlifes!"

"_Classical_." She muttered in English.

"Is that not it?" Slur suddenly appeared inside of her PET.

"Yikes. Slur – sama…!"

"Hmpf… Let them laugh… Those who laugh last laugh better… This is but the beginning of a desperate gamble… Heh, heh, heh… Heh, heh, heh…"

_Everyone here is way TOO creepy. I still prefer Regal to them!_

00:55 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Hum. There's an isolated house about 200 meters from here and the reason we've left the car 1,5 kilometers away was to get closer without making noise… We have these IR binoculars which will allow us to see if that house is the place…"

"Huff, huff… Yes, Commander Alamantz… Can't we rest a bit…? We've driven for 3 hours before climbing down: it's close to 1 AM and I barely slept last night, sir…"

"You can stay here. I'll continue. We've got the radios."

"Roger, sir."

Alamantz and Komero were trekking up a path on a mountain somewhere and Komero looked rather tired: Alamantz shrugged and continued while heading for the figure of a house: he climbed up a wall and found a ledge so he got face-down there and brought up the binoculars.

"Huh? A Net Navi… Looks like an Egyptian sarcophagus…"

He spotted Pharaoh Man hovering over the yard entrance of the house where a truck had been parked at: his eyes were closed and he was seemingly sleeping.

"He must be the sentry…"

"Egyptian sarcophagus, you say, sir…? No way!"

"What's wrong, Komero?"

"Pharaoh Man, sir!"

"P-Pharaoh Man! I remember the incident he caused. But I thought he'd been deleted?"

"He self-destructed. His remains changed into Forte and Dr. Wily used the "Ultimate Program" to build the "Gospel" monster, sir…"

"So he should be impossible to restore… There must be some tale to it but looks like this is the place, alright."

"Should we call for Charles and Davis to come?"

"Hmmm… I don't want to start a battle and if we Video Man, Burner Man and that Legato fellow are in league… It'd be 4 on 1. Too dangerous: we need to contact the "Subspace" instead but since Dr. Lartes told me that Vadous needed some rest… Some hours' time won't make much of a difference, I believe…" Alamantz muttered.

"Roger, sir."

"We've confirmed the location: let's just pick the coordinates and pull back for some hours."

"A-alright… Time to walk back 1.3 kilometers… Man."

"Don't complain. Walking is good for the health."

"I knew that, sir, but, even so…"

"Cheer it up!"

Alamantz silently got back to ground level and the group walked away: Alamant heard a vibration and took out his silenced cell phone to check it out.

"Huh. Lopez is calling… What's up, Lopez?"

"The "Neo Gospel" guys are hitting the Nintendo servers!" Lopez reported to him.

"What? The Nintendo servers, you say!"

"Yeah! I've got a buddy who's a maintenance clerk there. The guys attacked all at the same time and swept through the firewalls yet they seem to be aiming for some other thing because they're looking up the list of collaborator companies…"

"They must want to know in which spot of the whole system some data is at, but then again I don't see what they'd get."

"Plenty. Headlines, maybe? "Neo Gospel Strikes Back: Nintendo Servers Assaulted by "Darkloids"!"… Don't you think so?"

"Good point."

"Oh crap!"

"What's wrong, Komero?"

"The Pokémon! They must want to rip ALL Pokémon from the "Battle Revolution" game using their online battling system and set them loose: the 491 of them!"

"By all the… 491!"

"Shit. What do we do? I called Davis but he alone…"

"Call the Net Police and Vadous! NOW!"

"R-roger, sir!"

"Screw doctor's orders. If we don't stop them now then the guys can easily collapse all defenders because they'd overwhelm us! We gotta stop them NOW! Fortunately, downloading 491 3D sprites and all associated data must take a while…"

"Yeah. And they then need to set the EVs and IVs to determine their max stats… They can't do that in a breeze! The move-set is limited to 4 moves and they surely want all of them to be offensive. But they gotta pick if they want to add TM & HM moves, Move Tutor moves or breeding moves. It'll surely take them some hours even if they work all night on it there's just 8 of them to handle 491 of them… Well. 487 because they have the four "Regi" guys in the Reverse Cyber World…" Komero listed.

"I contacted Omega, who'd gotten a hold of the news. He's waking up Blood Shadow and Sigma and heading there."

"Good. What about the Net Police?"

"Detective Misaki was on duty tonight and he dispatched Prism Man: Laika and Ijuuin are sending their Navis there."

"And Davis?"

"He's going after loading up his flash memory with Program Advances."

"He mustn't trust Charles to do a good job right after being woken up all of a sudden… I still think they should have drills like in the army when they teach you how to get ready at any time of the day or night." Alamantz muttered.

"Please, sir… Let's not bring that up again."

"Wait a min… Kir Osh has contacted me and he offers some extra help: he's going to pick the "Tzar" game and spawn a lot of units with "immortal" cheat on them and hacked stats so that they overwhelm the guys and stall for time while we get there…"

"Ah! I like that. Send them plenty of Janissary units."

"Sure. Crusaders, Janissaries, Stone Golems, Genies, Dragons, Ninja, Mounted Samurai, War Chariots… And some Mages with the "Thunder", "Freeze", "Fire Rain", "Fire Beam" and "Confusion" spells… Some cannon fodder in the form of Ghosts, Dwarves, Skeletons and Orcs will do too as he'll set Magical Gateways to spawn them…"

"Hmpf… They're in for a Hell! By Shiva!"

"Yikes. Shiva the Destroyer…!"

"Good. Kir Osh is fast: it'd seem he had all of those ready in case something like this was to happen. Being the gamer type he is then he's got some unexpected ideas too." Lopez chuckled.

During the conversation, the two of them had continued walking and they soon spotted the white Citroën BX parked there: they climbed in and quickly headed south.

"By the way! What about…?"

"We located the place but there's 4 Navis. Let's put in on hold: those guys are Priority One!"

"Roger. I'll keep my trap shut."

"Good. We mustn't falter: "Neo Gospel" is the main trouble."

"So it would seem, gentlemen."

"Who…? YIKES!"

"By all the…!"

Both gasped as Slur suddenly appeared on the middle rear seat, sitting there and folding her arms.

"_Good luck_."

She de-materialized all of a sudden while directing a smug smile at them and both sighed in relief.

"Alright. We know she's the "rebel" but she seems to be fond of testing us out too… What a fright!" Komero uttered.

"Truly."

"Oho. The cannon fodder has started to get the attention of Freeze Man and Cloud Man… It'd seem they've altogether downloaded 277 sprites insofar, from "Fushigidane" to "Oshubame" in Gen III." Lopez reported with obvious amusement.

"Good."

"The military units and magic units are battling Needle Man and Swallow Man… Those two have downloaded from number 278, "Camome", to number 333, "Tyltto"…"

"What's next?"

"Well… Yamato Man alone had picked from number 334, "Tyltalis", to number 399, "Bippa", Gen IV… He's running into trouble with the ninja guys and the wizards."

"And Cosmo Man?"

"Heh. Cosmo Man? He's being overwhelmed by Catapults, Heavy Catapults and Crossbows. He's picked from number 400, "Beadaru", to number 450, "Kabaldon"…"

"So they're still 41 species short, eh?" Komero grinned.

"And the real fighters are but 69 seconds away: they've gathered up."

"Heh, heh, heh. Let's see how they handle it."

"Huh. The earlier cannon fodder got done in by Cloud Man and Freeze Man downloaded from number 451, "Scorpi", to number 473, "Mammoo"… 18 left… The fighters will reach them in 31 seconds."

"As long as we give them some blows…"

"Then it doesn't matter if they run off…"

"Yamato Man's gotten from number 474, "Porygon-Z", to number 485, "Heatran"… 13 seconds before contact…"

"They're close." Komero gasped.

"New report… Needle Man picked from number 486, "Regigigas", to number 489, "Phione"… 5 seconds left before contact!"

"5 seconds and 3 species left…!"

"Cloud Man's picked up number 490, "Manaphy", and up to number 491, "Dakrai"… Contact! The fighting's begun! Davis is going for Cosmo Man, Search Man for Needle Man, Blues for Freeze Man… Omega's picked Cloud Man, Blood Shadow tackled Swallow Man and Sigma is handling Yamato Man… And they're done with the downloading… Now let's see what they do next… Huh?"

"What now?"

"They're pulling out but at least their overall HP did get to fall below the 25% mark! The strategy was a success! PHEW!"

"Hmpf. Let them come. We'll be ready." Alamantz grinned.

"Sure. Now let's organize the retrieval strategy for later this morning: maybe by 9 AM would be good."

"Go rest, Lopez. You've earned it."

"T-thanks, sir… Fua~h… Last time I stay awake with hot chocolate…! But at least we're gonna wrap up this "abduction interlude" thing…"

_Gentlemen! This interlude is about to end!_


	38. Chapter 38: Programming

**Chapter 38: Programming**

08:18 AM (Japan Time), Monday July the 23rd…

"… WHAT?"

"WHAT?"

"Whoa! Calm down."

"Those guys stole ALL 491 3D POKÉMON SPRITES?"

"Calm down! You two!"

Kuroshiro came into the basement (while being fully dressed) where the twins had been playing with a Wii console at _Mario Party 8_ as they sat on chairs near the bed to tell them the news.

"Yeah. It'd seem the jerk wants to set up a ruckus with them but it'll take a while to program all of them to begin with."

"Didn't the others counter?" Netto asked.

"Sure they did! Between some ripped off armies from some Bulgarian PC RPG game were used to keep them busy and when the real fighting force converged they kicked them: their HP fell under the 25% mark but they did have the time to download and compress the sprite and sound data associated with them… But no moves…"

"So they gotta pick 4 moves for ALL 491 Pokémon…" Saito muttered.

"I know. So they'll take a while. And Legato told me it'd seem the guys are starting to suspect I'm the "culprit"… Mr. Black was too obvious of name to begin with if they already knew my surname." He sighed.

"No wonder."

"It was bound to happen."

"And I think they'll be dropping by here soon too. Well. At least we got to try out the other games yesterday so… I've had my fill. If they want to retrieve you guys then I won't get in the way. I'm going to move elsewhere: I need some days to settle and think of what I wanna do."

"Alright. We won't stop you, then."

"Thanks. I'll contact you once I feel like I can commit myself. Just tell them I'm not a bad guy, will you?"

"Sure." Saito shrugged.

"Thanks. Well. Legato will soon bring the breakfast too."

"Yum! Breakfast…"

"Jeez. Netto – kun. Don't put that face."

"Heh, heh, heh." Kuroshiro giggled.

He walked out of the room, climbed the stairs into the surface, and then exited into the main corridor: Pharaoh Man was there and seemingly waiting for him.

"Did something happen?"

"Kuroshiro – sama… I detected plenty of non-encoded radio and mobile traffic not even 200 meters from here but which then began to fade away around midnight or one o'clock… I believe we've been scouted."

"That was fast. The hacking happened around that time: they must be trying to patch the damage before getting here."

"What should we do?"

"Nothing. Tactical withdrawal… Our enemy ain't them: "Neo Gospel" is the enemy. They must be given a lesson. To avoid direct battling, though, we'll battle their proxies instead. They'll do good experience."

"Roger!"

"Proxies…? Where…?" Burner Man popped his head outta one of the rooms and looked excited.

"Not yet. But soon… Tons and tons of berserk Pokémon…"

"Heh! Then I'll go after the Grass and Bug type: I wanna roast 'em…"

"I'd rather record their vain struggle~! Mwah, hah, hah!"

"You shut up." Legato growled close by.

"YIKES!"

"I'm going to my room. Later. Legato! Bring the breakfasts once you've finished readying those."

"Roger, sir."

Kuroshiro returned to his room and sat next to the computer: he began to type there and then a wireless phone next to the table rang: he picked it up and tried to look unimpressed.

"So! You dared to answer, brat." Yoru Yami's voice taunted.

"Ah. So you knew. I thought as much."

"Hmpf! Wanna play detective?"

"I'd rather leave it up to Dick Grayson." He sneered.

"Hah! You wanna counter."

"Who knows, Mr. Absolute Evil?"

"Hmpf! Absolute Evil? Why not." The guy played around.

"So? You'll come and toss me into the living _Naraku_?"

"Nah! That _kyoudai_ badass must be expecting that. I don't do predictable things."

"So you'll rather use "some" of the stolen monsters but not all of them: maybe you'll end using non-evolution species or full-evolution species instead…" Kuroshiro wasn't impressed.

"Hmpf! Guess so."

"Maybe you want Ra's al Ghul's ninja herds to slaughter them?"

"Hmpf. I don't need anyone!" The guy boasted.

"Then why did you hire Yuriko and the others?" Kuroshiro taunted next.

"Che. Spoke too fast…!"

"Gotcha."

"Hmpf."

"And if you expect me to feel hatred for that gal then I don't anymore because for me it's like she's the little twin sister and I can't blame the little twin sis for what the big twin sis did."

"Clever bothersome meddling guy…!"

"I feel praised."

"CHE!"

"El Che Guevara?"

"What in the…! Ah! I see. You wanna play Vincent."

"Play Vincent? Oh please. That's guy a bringer of brain-fever." Kuroshiro groaned in protest.

"You just gave me an idea: I'll broadcast that guy's home-made show across the city and have everyone suffer brain-fever! It's lame but effective: I don't need to come up with the Mad Hatter!" The villain chuckled.

"Oh. I'm so scared."

"Play smart while you can… You lowlife will soon regret it…"

"No: you'll regret creating me to begin with."

"CHE!"

The call got cut and Kuroshiro calmly came out into the front yard where Burner Man was flipping around.

"Burner Man. Here: burn it up. It's all yours."

"OK, _Danna_! Burning Sword!"

Burner Man began to burn the phone while Kuroshiro headed back in.

_That was farewell, Yoru Yami! I'm - FREE! At last! Free from your grip!_

08:39 AM (Japan Time)…

"… So, Charles… Have you figured out something?"

"Commander Alamantz did."

"What did he figure out?"

"Kuroshiro's address…"

"Oh! Really?"

"Yeah. He called me 5 minutes ago."

"Good!"

Vadous brightened up once Charles brought him the news: Davis could be seen standing behind Charles' right shoulder too: Vadous was sitting on the observation deck chair, as usual.

"Boss!"

"Blood? Let me guess. Sigma again…?"

"Yes, sir! He won't learn! I don't like him coming so close to me: I then have nightmares about that demonic glow to his eyes and face! As much as he tries to play _yaoi_ despite that we're androids he always forgets his close-up face can make anyone cower in fear!"

"By all the… I'm fed up with this!"

"Who wouldn't, Boss?"

Blood Shadow ran in while looking annoyed (given how he'd removed the helmet and the shotgun) and Vadous grumbled.

"Handle the line."

"Roger."

Vadous came out while Blood Shadow sat on the chair and sighed: he then looked up at Charles and Davis.

"So! Do we know anything?"

"Nintendo just found something curious: a lot of the sprites had been returned to them but the reason is clear: they're only keeping fully evolved species and discarding weak ones. They keep "Legendaries" and "non-evolution" Pokémon too…" Davis admitted.

"They must find it easier if they do it this way but the list keeps on being pretty large: in Gen I alone they gotta program about 81 PKMN if you include the "Ibuui" evolutions by "Stone"… I don't know if they'll include "Metamon", though… Nevertheless, having to deal with 81 out of 151 makes a difference even if you only skip about 70 PKMN… If some new evolutions were introduced in future gens they'll include them as separate PKMN altogether… Maybe they've split into 4 teams to handle each Generation but they will use Gen IV data to program moves and such to begin with." Charles continued with a sigh.

"Hum. How many would they keep in Gen II?"

"Let's see… About 63 PKMN out of 100 new which were introduced back then… Over 60%... There were some new pre-evolutions which won't do them any good, anyway. I'm not sure if "Unknown" will be included 'cause they'd need 26 sprites for each of its forms." Davis counted.

"And if we count Gen III…?"

"Lemme handle that… Roughly 75 out of the 135 there… They inevitably end up with over 50% of the list… Dave! Gen IV…?"

"Jeez. Davis is fine! Anyway! Gen IV… They introduced 105… 66 out of 105 will be useful to them…"

"So! Summing up… 81 plus 63 plus 75 plus 66… 285 out of 491... They've got quite a lot of job ahead of them and I doubt them being ready before tomorrow at the earliest…" Blood Shadow counted.

"Sure. So today we can focus on rescuing those two."

"Ah! We figured out Kuroshiro's address?"

"Yeah. Commander Alamantz did: I guess you're going to be mobilized for a sortie but if Kuroshiro wants to prove that he isn't the bad guy! So…"

"… He won't resist…" Blood Shadow guessed.

"Exactly. Even though it's 4 on 3…"

"OK."

"… Huff! The guy sure was stubborn today." Vadous growled as he stepped back into the room.

"Lovely. I hope he doesn't pull some joke during the rescue mission: but I guess Commander Omega will keep tabs on him."

"Surely…"

"Boss! Dragon's come up with raw spices now." Someone protested over the radio.

"Raw spices! The moron! Not everyone likes raw spices! Tell him the God of Anger is about to descend!" Vadous groaned.

"OK… Let's hope it works!"

"Blood: remain on standby. We'll soon go out but I want to have a check on any hints regarding what "Neo Gospel" is ultimately aiming for or their hideout's location…" Vadous told him.

"Roger, Boss."

"By the way! Dave! Tell Hal to open up the Temptation Bay!"

"What the… What's the Temptation Bay? You mean the food storage room? But the _Discovery_ uses pre-cooked synthetic meals which are heated up and designed to be high in energy and such…"

"Kidding ya~…"

"Oh come on. Let's focus on how to take out a lot of those guys: we'd need to install "Moves" into the computer so that I can select them and momentarily upload them before excluding them…"

"Roger, Move Teacher!"

"JEEZ! Sorry, Vadous. We'll settle this off-camera. I'm getting fed up!"

09:12 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Shah, shah, shah! Out of 75 Gen III PKMN I've been able to program and ready 33… I'm close to the 50% mark!"

"Good, Needle Man. Cosmo Man and Swallow Man are making progress with Gen II, Freeze Man and Yamato Man handle Gen I and Cloud Man is taking care of Gen IV… You've worked for about 8 hours so 33 in 8 hours means a rate of about 4 per hour… Not bad… Double this time and it becomes 16 hours and 64… So it'd seem it'll take 18 hours and a half at this rate to prepare them all."

"Huff! Yeah. But lemme have a break too."

"OK. I don't think Boss will mind either."

Needle Man reported results to Yuriko who began to do some math: Needle Man grinned but then sighed and stretched.

"Well. I'll try to have another 4 ready by next hour and then I'll take a two-hour break… When I resume and if we go by that rate I should have the rest ready by about 6 AM tomorrow…"

"6 AM tomorrow, huh… The others have slightly lesser numbers to handle so I guess we'll all end at about that time… But we'll be tired anyway so we'll spend tomorrow resting and letting the servers run the final checks for bugs and such before unleashing them… Let's keep a backup copy: it'd be nice to remember the effort we put into those."

"Shah, shah, shah! Sure! See ya!"

Needle Man left the PC screen and Yuriko smiled: she hummed a tune and began to type into there.

"Heh, heh, heh. Even if they fail we'll leave a strong impression… Say! Let's materialize some too and now say Voldemort cast a spell on the _anime_ so that they'd come alive. Heh, heh, heh."

"What's with the good mood? Ms. Yuriko."

"Ah! Boss. I was thinking of something good."

"Oh yeah? Tell me…"

"Simple! Let's materialize some of those and say Voldemort cast a spell on the _anime_ to have them materialize!"

"Mwah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah! Then we'll achieve our goal of promoting terror and chaos across this worthless planet…"

Yoru Yami had popped his head into the room and Yuriko turned to explain her idea to him: he grinned and looked both eager and evil while rubbing his hands.

"IQ – sama would be pleased to know that! I'll go tell them in person through my hologram… They will know I am punishing those fools for daring to dethrone them! And once those interlopers are out of the equation then… I shall rescue IQ – sama… And those "profitable" will be thrown into the Living _Naraku_… IQ – sama has plans for some of them too and it would be fitting to see them materialize…"

"Yikes." Yuriko gulped.

The villain walked away and closed a door before starting to laugh aloud in a creepy tone of voice.

"Hah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah! Ha~h!"

"That's why I say I prefer Regal to that guy… He was evil and such but at least he wasn't so cruel like this guy is…" She grimly muttered.

"Ironies of life…?"

"YIKES! S-Slur – sama…!"

"Hmpf… So who is feeling the terror and fear now? Can you answer that?"

"Huh! Well… That's…"

"How ironic…"

Slur suddenly showed up on her computer screen and Yuriko gasped as she suddenly stepped back dragging the chair along: Slur formed her smug smile and looked amused at Yuriko's surprise.

"G-guess so…"

"Hmpf… I will not reveal anything yet…"

"Yet…?"

"Maybe you would be better off thinking about the future."

"You mean to say that he's going to lose?"

"If he lost to his "Kyoudai" back in the desert planet then… And beware: he might try to force into you a sinister mission… Like he did to your other self…" She turned serious.

"W-what?" She whispered.

"You say your memories of your past were sealed by "Duo" yet you still cling into one memory…"

"W-well, yeah…"

"But… Suppose the rest of your memories returned… Would you still find a "home" in "Neo Gospel" or…?"

"Huh… Good point…"

"I will not do anything yet… One day… You might realize the fright of Yoru Yami… The reason he's keeping you is because you still feel "evil" and ready to do "evil" yet… When your usefulness expires…" She narrowed her eyes and looked threatening.

"Yikes." She gasped.

"A warning is warning, Oozono Yuriko… And I made sure they are not hearing, anyway. Be warned. Think about it. Think…"

Slur came out of the screen and Yuriko sighed: she took out the sunglasses and then looked at the ground with a worried look.

_Heck. I got into a tight spot… Oh well. I guess I can just try to surrender to the Net Police and maybe I could try to fix some of the damage I've done during this time… I don't feel like having "fun" anymore… Mariko… Can you still accept me for who I am…? What am I going to do…?_


	39. Chapter 39: Retrieval

**Chapter 39: Retrieval**

11:21 AM (Japan Time), Monday July the 23rd…

"… COME AT FULL POWER!"

"Sheesh. Don't be so loud, Sigma."

"Call your _Danna_. We need to TALK."

"Yikes!"

"Hrum."

"Che."

Sigma, Blood Shadow and Omega landed on the front yard of the house Kuroshiro was living at and aimed their weapons at Video Man, Pharaoh Man and Burner Man who weren't surprised but they didn't seem to want to fight back.

"Come in!" Kuroshiro called out.

The Navis stepped asides while Kuroshiro opened the door and the Navis stepped in.

"So you're Kuroshiro." Omega told him.

"Yeah. The guys are there, on the living room, watching _National Geographic_… A documentary about Julius Caesar…"

"Hmmm…" Blood Shadow seemed to have spotted something.

"Heh. Wanna be "buddy-buddy"?" Sigma whispered to Blood Shadow with a grin.

"No." Blood Shadow drily replied.

"Sigma…!" Omega grumbled.

"Yikes! S-sorry, Commander."

"Yo! Been a while."

"You look in top shape."

Netto and Saito calmly strolled into the hall while looking amused: Kuroshiro took a step back and remained still in a corner.

"Why didn't you contact us if you were OK?" Omega asked.

"Well… We got a bit selfish…" Netto blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"The guy was spoiling us SO much…" Saito blushed too.

"Jeez." Omega sighed.

"Guess Papa and Mama will scold us A LOT."

"They gotta be mad."

"More like worried! That was kidnapping, you know!"

"Ops. We'd forgotten." Netto gasped.

"I knew we'd run into trouble. Sigma's scare-crow maybe to blame..."

"Mwah, hah, hah. My masterpiece is an omen!" Sigma grinned and looked like he'd gotten cocky.

"Don't try to skip the matter, you two. You should realize we've chased all trails across the nation until we seized on this location."

"Yikes."

"You look totally out of character. Are you really alright?"

"We're alright! It's just that…"

"People can get selfish when they're having fun: it happens to me too, Commander Omega, sir… I want to have all the time in the world to play and can't help but get annoyed when I'm told to move out into a mission somewhere…" Blood Shadow admitted.

"Ah? Well… But that doesn't excuse that you didn't even write an email saying "we're OK – don't worry"." Omega looked back at them with a reprimanding look.

"W-well… Yeah… But…"

"We were having so much fun…"

"It better be true and not some lie." Omega threatened.

"Have we ever lied?" Netto argued back.

"Well… As far as I know…" He trailed off.

"I don't remember them lying." Blood Shadow backed.

"Haven't we always been straight honest?" Saito added.

"Huff. Alright. Settle that with your parents and Commissioner Kifune and Boss. You might be "allies", but Boss is responsible for you two as well: not like he'll mount into anger but nevertheless…" Omega settled.

"What are you going to do, Kuroshiro?" Blood Shadow asked.

"I'm off to somewhere else. I need some days to reflect about what I wanna do from now on with my life. Maybe I'll contact you but I'd prefer to be excommunicated so as to be able to focus on myself."

"Doesn't sound bad… Fine. As long as you don't start up much of a ruckus with your quartet…" Omega warned.

"The Quarter of Quartet…! Mwah, hah, hah."

"Shut up, Sigma. I'm Mace Windu." Omega fumed.

"Yikes. Eh… And he never smiled, right?" Sigma gulped.

"He hadn't smiled in a decade. That proves how stern and serious the guy is and I look up to him. Always cool-headed…"

"Guess the "Shatter-point" novel influenced him…"

"Come, you two. We'll warp to the warehouse and a "Committee" car will drive you home. Your parents are waiting. And, remember, Kuroshiro: don't start up a ruckus."

"Hey. The "Neo Gospel" guys are the ones planning to do that." He defended himself with a shrug.

"Hmpf. True. But a warning is a warning. Let's go."

"See ya, Oriol."

"Beat some powered-up Pokémon, Legato."

"Sure, Rock Man."

"_Bye-bye_."

The two of them calmly walked out while the Navis formed a triangle formation: the tree watch Navis remained quiet because Kuroshiro made some gestures to them: a purple gateway opened and they stepped inside before it closed up.

"Alright. Let's pack up. Legato and I already boarded the main stuff and the rest is going to be left here. The owner will be back in 2 weeks' time and will find all clean and neat. I directed all bills to an account the Twilight rascal owns. Heh, heh, heh. _Check it out_!"

"Brilliant, sir."

"Hmpf. I just wanna go burn up some Grass Types."

"Heh, heh, heh. And I'll record their demises!"

"Hum! Let the monsters be expelled from the Kingdom!"

"Get into the truck's Cyber World. We'll depart in 15 minutes' time: check all systems." He commanded.

"Roger!"

They de-materialized while Kuroshiro took out his sunglasses and looked at the bright July skies while slowly breathing in and relaxing.

"… I've decided. I'll become an exile of the Cyber World. I just want to live as a human from now on… I'll stay away from the Cyber World. You, Legato, will handle it. You're powerful enough."

"Roger, sir." Legato saluted.

_Well, Netto – kun. Have fun. Maybe we'll meet again soon. But now I want to go seek my own purpose in life and enjoy my freedom. It's been fun: thank you. OK! Time to rumble and shake and crumble! Heh, heh, heh!_

12:22 PM (Japan Time)…

"… We're - REALLY SORRY! REALLY!"

"Yeah! Please forgive us! We behaved selfishly!"

"Well… If you had fun in the end…"

"Then maybe it can be excused, Yuuichirou – san?"

The twins were apologizing to their parents but they didn't look too annoyed: Yuuichirou seemed to be thinking of letting it slip and Haruka smiled at him.

"We know we should've at least sent an email but we thought that maybe it could be questioned and not believed… Or that a phone or video call could be questioned too… So…" Netto argued.

"That's why we didn't establish contact…" Saito admitted.

"Alright. But let this be the LAST time."

"Yes. There's a limit to tolerating things."

DING DONG

"I'll go. Oh! Vadous – san. Come in, come in…"

"I apologize for not warning, but I wanted to get a glimpse of any new information…"

"Of course. Come in."

"I apologize for the intrusion."

Vadous (on his civilian clothes and with the contacts on) came in and sat on a chair in front of the sofa: the twins sat there while their parents picked a pair of chairs.

"Alright. Did he tell you something valuable?"

"Well. That the "Cybernetic God" is named "Duo"…" Saito began.

"Duo… Has a vibe to it, alright…"

"He came from another Time – Space in which the bad guy took over "Nebula" and staged a long campaign… He's like Shirakami: an opposite of Rock Man… But he got created as a result of Shade Man infusing Rock Man with "Dark Aura" and then the bad guy taking it out… His "Darkloid" name is Umbra, but since he's got a "cyborg body" just like niisan then he uses the civilian name of Kuroshiro Oriol." Netto described.

"Hum. I see."

"He's fed up with being turned into a pitiful guy twice by the bad guy so he's now decided to cut off from the jerk… He admits that, if he knew where they are at, he'd told us TIME ago."

"I don't doubt it: but the jerk predicted that and didn't tell him… But we know it isn't the tanker or the underground refuge Yuriko had: that place was too small anyway." Vadous shrugged.

"Ah! One important thing: it'd seem Twilight has twice pulled a "bunshin" which believes it's the original to fool the others into thinking he's dead but can be told apart by a 0.5% difference in their DNAs coding."

"Hmpf… Resorting to cheap tricks, huh?"

"Sure. It'd seem he gets mad ideas too: during that "planet RPG" affair he tried to shoot some missiles which would release brutal amounts of "noise" or "signal noise" into the environment thus wrecking most of the world's technology… The guy sabotaged that."

"I don't think he'll try the same stunt twice. It wouldn't benefit Maria much because she depended on stock market speculation too to gain profits."

"Oh yeah. Legato is a "Darkloid" version of Blues after a "Dark Chip" having "Darkloid Factors" embedded on it got inserted into his body and he acted as "Nebula" admin and the guy's proxy."

"So instead of coming out in person he sent the guy to do the wet-works instead… How smug. By the way… About Pharaoh Man…"

"Pharaoh Man! Where? When?" Yuuichirou gasped.

"It's an alternate."

"Ah! So that's how they could rebuild it?"

"Well… The correct explanation would be that this "alternate" had a different origin and such when we deleted them in a battle some data was left behind and the bandit was able to pick it and from there rebuild his body frame… We once explored a "Parallel World" named "Beyondard": the name might be familiar to you, sir."

"Sure is. My father wrote down a hypothesis about such a world existing and he dubbed it "Beyondard" or the "world beyond"… So it exists? If my father could see it…" He muttered.

"Yes. We had to bring a halt to decades-long war between materialized Navi armies facing each other and causing destruction to the environment and to human cities… A secret weapon which we discovered before they could allowed us to remove the "third space", that is, the permanent fusion of real world and Cyber World, and delete the programs ruling over both armies…" Vadous summed up.

"Hum. I see…"

"In fact… My "VR Simulator" which is based on the "Darkloids" seizing footholds into the real world and waging war using advanced technology but are countered by Net Navis and soldiers having weapons capable of damaging them was inspired from "Beyondard"… It's meant to be a reminder of why the "Darkloids" had to be deleted. It's nice to know the Cyber World created a species of data living forms but the pity is that they began to get selfish and didn't want to share it with others… Our survival as species was at stake: it had to be done." Vadous sighed.

"Wow. So the "VR Simulator" was inspired by "Beyondard"…" Saito whistled in surprise.

"So we'll meet those beast things there?" Netto asked.

"Well… I could program them, yeah, but they'd be pale imitations. Nothing like the real stuff… We didn't get to see them in person but found images of them in the evil mastermind's lab…"

"Can we see those?"

"Sure. I carry them around as _souvenirs_…"

He took out a pair of Polaroids from an envelope inside of his breast pocket and handed them to the twins.

"This is "Cybeast Greiga"…"

"Wow!"

The photo depicted a greenish lion having white patterns drawn over its body, four strong armored legs, gray claws, a grayish lower body, and seven orange-like spikes forming a crown-like formation.

Its eyes were colored red and didn't have irises or pupils to them, either, while an object which looked like a six – point star colored orange protruded out of the forehead: fierce teeth were being displayed as they were arranged inside of its jaw.

Lastly, a tail with a triangle and spikes set on its end emerged from the rear of its body.

"And this is "Cybeast Falzer"…"

"Cool!"

This second "Cybeast" was a large vermillion falcon-shaped beast: it had gray talons with four claws each, large vermillion wings the lower edges of which were colored metallic gray and a tail: the beast was hovering on the air a small distance above the ground.

The main body had grayish/blackish armor over it although the sides of it were colored in a golden-like color: a green jewel-like formation built to resemble a bird's silhouette with the extended wings was located on the chest are.

The head had two cone-shaped extensions coming out of the sides plus a gray shape protruding from the back of the head and aiming northwards: its eyes were white and didn't have irises or pupils to them.

"So those are the "Cybeasts" of "Beyondard"…" Yuuichirou muttered.

"Yes, sir. They were created by another Dr. Wily. He wanted to pit them against each other while amassing armies. The Navis in those armies, the "Zoanoroids", would supply more power to their masters when deleted and thus the one who absorbed more would win. The winner would absorb the loser and a create a new "Cybeast"… The electronic brain Dr. Wily of "Beyondard" was would then upload their mind into that new body and use the amassed armies and the weakening plus crushing of all defenses to rule over "Beyondard" unopposed…"

"And for that selfish quest he ravaged a whole world with war and countless humans got dragged in or were victims? That "other" Dr. Wily was worse than the one we know!"

"Truly! Starting a war…!" Haruka muttered.

"Yeah. That's how Oriol told us the tale. It'd seem our "other selves" got dragged there: they split, met again, got the "Synchronizer", and got to Wily's lab… I then had to risk a "Cross Fusion" with Rock Man when the "Synchronizer" power on him began to run berserk… That power allowed us to defeat the monster when they'd begun invading Earth too."

"Hum! I see." Vadous calmly rubbed his chin.

"I guess it _was_ powerful… Right?" Saito asked.

"Of course! I myself tested it out. Well! I'll speak with Commissioner Kifune and such. Mobilize your friends: tomorrow those guys will come for us with the PKMN horde."

"OK!"

"And we're sorry!"

"Don't mind it. What matters is that you're alright. Good-bye."

Vadous came out of the room and the twins sighed in relief: Saito suddenly pulled Netto's ears and he yelped: he giggled and so did his parents as if Saito's joke helped soothe the tension.

_Heh, heh, heh! Those guys are in for some surprises. We won't make it easy for them tomorrow! Let them come! Netto – kun and I won't lose!_

13:03 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Ou! Guys."

"We're back!"

"Oh! What happened to you two?"

"They went to Dekao's moon! Tee, heh, heh!"

"Oho! I owe a moon!"

"Wrong! Chu! It's gotta be a joke! Chu!"

"Yaito – chan…"

Netto and Saito met with their friends on the playground and Yaito immediately pulled some joke which Dekao interpreted as being some praising: Chisao wasn't impressed.

"Yeah! It's my parody of "Valencia's moon" which is a way of saying "absent-minded" or "distracted"!"

"Wha~t?"

"Anyway! Tomorrow there'll be a horde of loose PKMN across the world from each Generation. Bring out your best Battle Chips and Program Advances: if you can use elements against them then the better."

"As Netto – kun said… The goal is to beat them all."

"And not to catch 'em all…?" Dekao joked.

"No." Everyone drily replied with dull faces.

"Man. There's no thrill."

"The trill is surviving against perfect IVs, EVs and Level 100 enemies: their moves will surely be strong and hit hard too." Saito warned.

"But if we pour strength together then we can beat them! They're not invincible! The "Akihara Justice Club" is on the move! Horray!"

"HORRAY!"


	40. Chapter 40: Hordes

**Chapter 40: Hordes**

09:49 AM (Japan Time), Wednesday July the 25th…

"… Heh, heh, heh. That "Aqua & Ice Bait" we designed is a success, Thunder Man! All Gen I Water & Ice PKMN came. The rest's up to ya, Thunder Man! We're gonna protect the Hokkaido Internet City!"

"Ou! Don't be surprised if their names are different, Raoul! These ones' data is from the Japan servers so they use their original names."

"I don't mind. Let's go! Elec Grip, Probe~!"

"Come~! Elec Beam!"

"List up, Mr. List!"

"JEEZ! Whatever."

"Heh, heh, heh!"

Thunder Man was facing a horde of Pokémon in a sealed up square belonging to a foreign Internet City: the "sky" had been sealed up with an energy field and the Pokémon had gathered around some bluish-colored gelatinous pieces of food.

"Alright! "Kamex"! "Golduck"! "Nyorobon"! "Dokukurage"! "Yadoran"! "Parshen"! "Kingler"! "Seadra"! "Azumao"! "Starmie"! "Rougela"! "Gyarados"! "Laplace"! "Showers"! "Omstar"! "Kabutops"! And "Freezer"! But these are but 17 of the total of 81 in GEN I ALONE! And… Yeah. All have gone down by now. They barely amount to 25% of the total."

"Too easy! Hah, hah, hah!"

"Wait! The Gen II guys are coming!"

"Let them come! I'll give them a stormy greeting!"

"Oh come on! You copied that off that Cloud Man guy."

"Heh, heh, heh, heh! This "Elec Grip" thing Enzan lent me is cool!"

"I know: it increases the power of electrical – attribute Navis."

"_Oh yeah_! _Let's go_! _Big brother_!"

"Jeez. Listen up as I list them up!"

"Fire away, Mr. Away Fire Goes Fire!"

"WHAT THE HECK DOES THAT MEAN? I CAN'T STAND RANDOMNESS! NO NORMAL NET NAVI CAN! RAOUL!" He exploded.

"W-whoa!"

"Anyway! "Ordile"! "Lantern"! "Marilli"! "Nyorotono"! "Nuoh"! We'll need another plan for this guy because Elec attacks don't work! "Yadoking"! "Harysen"! "Nyula"! "Inomoo"! This guy is immune to Elec too! "Sunnygo"! "Okutank"! "Delibird"! "Mantain"! "Kyngdra"! And "Suicune"! We've got 15 here out of 63!"

"Oho. Netto told me "Suicune" means "Monarch of Water"! Maybe Aqua Man and Ice Man will revere the guy? Hah, hah, hah!"

"That – wasn't – funny! Thunderbolt! Give me something to beat those two who are immune!"

"Too late, sinner! Go, "Nuoh" and "Inomoo"! "Earthquake"!"

"Shit."

Thunder Man jumped into the air to dodge and spotted Freeze Man outside of the containment field who was grinning: the southern entrance had a gap which explained why the PKMN kept on coming to the square but Thunder Man was now focusing on dodging.

"Gotcha! Battle Chip, Bamboo Sword, Flame Sword! Double Slot In!"

"Good! Eat these!"

"Che. They came prepared…!"

Thunder Man landed and hit each enemy with their corresponding weakness: they fainted and then the "retrieval" special effect showed up: Thunder Man sighed in relief.

"It's not over yet!" Freeze Man grinned.

"Fuck."

"Go! Gen III PKMN! Smash them!"

"Shit! We've got another club here! "Laglarge"! I'll need the Bamboo Sword so I better keep it ready! "Runpappa"! "Pelipper"! "Samehader"! "Whaloh"! That one's HUGE! It barely fits in the square and it hovers over the ground too! Huh! Anyway! "Namazun"! I'll need to save up the Bamboo Sword for this guy too…! "Shizariger"! "Milokaross"! "Onigoori"! "Todoseruga"! "Huntail"! "Sakurabyss"! "Glanth"! "Lovecus"! "Regice" and "Kaiorga"! 16 out of 75! Eat bamboo sword, you! Damn! The two giants are still alive!"

"Hah, hah, hah! Go, "Kaiorga"! Use your Special Ability: "Rainfall"! Thus the power of Water moves gets increased! Go! "Hydro-pump" along with "Whaloh"!" Freeze Man laughed.

Both attacks impacted on Thunder Man and made him hit the far containment field which overloaded and blew up: Thunder Man met the ground and groaned.

"Guro~h! What strength! I've lost 84% of my total HP numbers!"

"Recovery 300, Slot In! Elec Grip, Probe~!"

"Let's go! Elec Beam! Good! Down they go!"

"Hmpf. Then handle the Gen IV horde! Come!"

"Che. "Emperte", "Floazel", "Tritodon"… I need to use the Bamboo Sword on this guy too! "Neolant"! "Yukinoou"! "Manyula"! "Glacia"! "Mammoo" needs the Flame Sword! "Yukimenoko"! And "Manaphy"! Phew. No big "Legendaries" this time around… 10 out of 66… 15%… But I can beat them too!"

"Go ahead. This city's tasted enough terror and fear anyway."

"Che. Eat these and these AND THESE! Thunderbolt!"

"_Oh yeah! Good job, big brother! Let's go disco!_"

"Grah! As if beating 58 of them in a row was a joke…!"

10:10 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Alright! We Akihara Defenders will tackle the Flying and Esper types here on our Internet City… The Subspace and Davis are going to tackle Evil, Ghost and Dragon types… The "Net Savior" trio of Blues, Search Man and Prism Man will handle Rock and Ground… It'd seem Burner Man and Video Man both want to tackle Grass and Insect… Pharaoh Man and Legato have been witnessed luring Normal and Steel… Dr. Spimer has contributed with his high-class Security Navis and gone to fight Poison and Elec along with Zero… And some Navis sent by General Hawk along with Shadow Man which will fight the remaining types: Fighting and Flame! The goal is to defeat each horde which will come classified per Generation from 1 to 4!"

"You'd do a nice CO, Rock Man!"

"Huh! Roll – chan… Eh…"

"Guts, guts! So the mission is to beat the bad guys?"

"In effect."

"Pyrururu! Let's go, pyu!"

"We will defend Aki – chan! Desu!"

Rock Man had gathered Roll, Guts Man, Glyde, Aqua Man and Ice Man on the Internet City Coliseum and exposed what was the plan was: Roll made a joke which made him blush but the others didn't mind it.

"Now that's an effective CO." Meiru joked.

"Jeez."

"What's a CO?" Dekao asked.

"Commanding Officer." Yaito clarified.

"Isn't that some film?"

"No. Don't cha know what a "Colonel" is?" Yaito seemingly rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation.

"Oh! So it's the same as a military guy?"

"That's what it means." Hikawa confirmed.

"Hello! I'm late. I was setting up the firewall in Higureya." Number Man joined the group.

"Go, Number Man! De masu! Fight for Mariko – sensei's sake! De masu!"

"No, Yamitarou. _You_ fight for your _imagination_'s sake." Number Man sarcastically replied.

"Wha~t? De masu!"

"Uh-oh… Trouble… I guess…" Shuuko muttered.

"Mwah, hah, hah! Look at my pets!"

"You're… Cloud Man!"

Everyone looked atop the gigantic screen to see Cloud Man floating there folding his arms and grinning.

"Go! Gen I batch of Flying Type!"

"Coming!"

"I'll announce! "Butterfree"! "Pigeot"! "Onidrill"! "Golbat"! "Kamonegi"! "Dodorio"! "Gyarados"! "Ptera"! Well, "Freezer" got done in so I'll skip the guy… "Thunder"! "Fire"! And "Kairyuu"! 11!" Cloud Man listed with a broad grin across his face.

"Number Ruler!"

"Water Fountain!"

"Blizzard!"

"Roll Arrow!"

"Glyde Cannon!"

"Guts Hammer! GATTSU~!"

"Battle Chip, Stone Cube! Slot In!"

"Let's go! Stone Cube!"

The combined attacks managed to take down the whole of the opponents but another group was already there.

"Gen II! Flying! "Yorunozuku"! "Redian"! "Crobat"! "Togechick"! "Natio"! "Watacco"! "Yanyanmma"! "Yamikarasu"! "Gliger"! "Delibird"! "Airmd"! "Lugia"! "Houou"! 13! Go: you two! "Aero-blast"! "Sacred Flames"!"

"Uwa~h! I'm burning! YAMITAROU~! HELP ME~!"

"Water Fountain!"

"Whoho~h! Gattsu~! I'm flying, de guts!"

"Che! Battle Chip, Custom Bolt! Double Slot In!"

"Custom Bolt!"

Rock Man leapt into the air and shot both weapons at the strongest enemies while Guts Man hit the ground and Aqua Man put out the purplish flames burning Number Man: both attacks met their targets and they collapsed.

"Gen III comes next! "Agehunt"! "Oosubame"! "Pelipper"! "Amemoth"! "Tyltalis"! "Tropius"! "Boomander"! "Latias"! "Latios"! And "Rayquaza"! 10 Flying guys coming up from eleven o'clock Canarias Time! Mwah, hah, hah! Hah, hah! "Thought Headbutt"! "Luster Purge"! "Dragon Pulse"!"

"He thinks he's funny." Netto grumbled.

"And he isn't." Rock Man fumed.

"Program Advance, Roll! Hi Cannon, Triple Slot In!"

"Giga Cannon!"

"Let's go, Guts Man! Mega Guts Punch, Slot In!"

"Gattsu~! Mega Guts Punch!"

"Super Vulcan, Slot In! Tee, heh, heh!"

"Blizzard!"

"Pyrururu! Water Fountain!"

"Battle Chip, Meteors! Slot In! De masu!"

"Che. Gen III got busted! Let's bring in the fresh troops! Gen IV coming seven o'clock Mexico Universal Time~! Mwah, hah, hah!"

"He's into Vincent's home-made show?" Netto sighed.

"Obviously!" Rock Man fumed.

"Move! "Mukuhawk"! "Gamale"! "Beequen"! "Fuwaride"! "Dongkarasu"! "Perap"! "Togekiss"! "Megaynama"! And "Glion"! 9!"

"Good! Let's beat these and tackle the Esper next."

"No big guys amongst them… 44 in total! Good! Program Advance! Yo-Yo, Triple Slot In! Yo-Yo Great!"

"Eat these!"

"Guts, guts! Program Advance, Dekao!"

"Ou! Count Bomb, Triple Slot In!"

"Giga Count Bomb! GATTSU~!"

"Che. Whatever! Esper guys some up next! Come! "Fuudin"! "Sleeper"! "Nassy"! "Barrierd"! "Metwo"! "Mew"! "Mewtwo"! Use "Pyscho Cutter" and shake 'em up! Mwah, hah, hah!" These 6 guys will give you trouble and Trouble and troubles!" He made up some silly rhyme.

"Damn. Randomness! I can't stand it. I HATE it." Rock Man growled.

"Anyone would've!" Roll was annoyed too.

"It makes my head ache!" Glyde protested.

"Desu… It sounds weird!"

"Pyrururu! I didn't get a single word, pyu!"

"No wonder!" Number Man fumed.

"Go, Number Man! De masu~! For Higureya~!"

"Nope. This is for justice, Yamitarou. Eat up some spring rolls."

"WHA~T? DE MASU~!"

CRASH!

"Ah! Higure – san! He collapsed behind the counter!"

"Oh come on." Number Man groaned.

"Mwah, hah, hah! The Unlucky Curse hits!" Cloud Man laughed at his own improvised motto.

"Send more: those were no big deal!" Roll challenged.

"You're asking for it, lil girl! Gen II herds! "Eifie"! "Unknown"! "Sonans"! "Kirinriki"! "Celebi"! But I've got a surprise! "Unknown" has 28 sprites each per Alphabet letter plus the "!" and "?" symbols too! "Celebi"! Use your "Magical Leaf" attack! And you "Unknown"! "Awakening Power": that's the only thing they learn at all!"

"Huh! That hurt… But we won't give up! Charge… SHOT!"

The Charge Shot merged with the energy the "Unknown" were building up and it imploded thus wiping all enemies out to Cloud Man's utter disbelief given how his jaw hit the floor.

"I-impossible…! Huh! Gen III! "Sirknight"! "Charem"! "Boopig"! "Lunatone"! "Solrock"! "Nendoll"! "Chirean"! "Metagross"! "Jirachi"! "Deoxys"! "Comet Punch"! "Psychokinesis"! "Psycho Boost"!"

The "Deoxys" focused its attack on Aqua Man but Number Man quickly shielded him and took the blunt instead.

"Hah, hah! Hah, hah! You moron! You're finished!"

"N-Number Man, pyu…!"

"Not so fast! Yamitarou!"

"I was waiting for this, de masu! Muramasa Blade! De masu!"

"No way!"

"Muramasa Blade~!"

The blade hit "Deoxys" and "Jirarchi" and beat them to Cosmo Man's growing nervousness: the others fell to the combined firepower of the other guys.

"Shit! Gen IV! "Dootakun"! "Erueido"! "Yuxie"! "Emrit"! "Agnome"! "Crecelia"! 6 more! 27 in total! You trio! "Supernatural Power"! "Crecelia", use "Mind-power"! Go~!"

The trio "Legendary PKMN" enemies attacked Aqua Man, Ice Man and Number Man thus taking them out of the fight while "Crecelia" unleashed an attack on Guts Man which knocked him out too.

"You've done well, everyone! Let's go for the last!"

"Soul Unison: Search Soul! Slot In!"

"What!"

The helmet of "Search Soul" changed the main helmet's color to green as well as its overall shape with a small triangle popping underneath the front edge and covering the center of the forehead: the ear-pads remained yellow but now they looked like hinges for a yellow piece of plastic set over the helmet: a small green antenna extension came out from the rear edge of the left ear-pad while a microphone identical to Search Man's came out of the right side of the helmet.

When it came to the right arm a "Scope Gun" strikingly similar to that of Search Man began past the elbow: it didn't have stripes on its surface and the trigger was colored yellow instead.

His left forearm armor was green in color and it seemed to encompass the elbow or start just past that: a yellow metallic piece of armor was set over the hand.

The chest armor was green in color and it covered the chest emblem yet it didn't shield the neck's base: a small yellow rectangle was drawn on the center.

His shoulder design was innovative: it consisted on cubic-body-spears set horizontally the upper band of which was yellow in coloring.

Their main color of choice was green too and a short red spear was drawn on the middle of them.

The boots started slightly below the hips: they were colored green with the exception of the knee-protections which were yellow in coloring instead: a black pattern travelled around the ankle with another yellow one separating the boot armor in two parts half-way across the foot's height: the soils were black in coloring.

"Scope Gun!"

Rock Man formed the small scanning visor over his left eye and aimed forward with the gun: an infrared laser aim centered on the main body of "Crecelia" which got wounded.

"Satellite Ray!"

The miniature killer satellite beat the Pokémon and he then jumped into the air to deliver precise shots to the trio thus beating them too: Cloud Man was horrified by now.

"Eat these!"

He threw four grenades towards Cloud Man: he gasped and began to form a cloud but didn't have time to finish as they detonated at zero range thus wounding him.

"Mugro~h! I'll remember this!"

He escaped and the group sighed in relief as they looked at the secondary destruction caused by the battle.

"Phew. Aqua, Ice, Flying and Esper have gone down! But those were just 4 of 16 types!" Netto groaned.

"I know. We gotta trust the others are doing their best too."

"Hah! We proved our strength! See, Dekao? Cha are outta cha league!"

"Wha~h! Forgive me, Meiru – cha~n…! I wasn't strong enough!"

_Jeez. We gotta focus on surviving this day… Good luck, guys!_


	41. Chapter 41: Of teams and types

**Chapter 41: Of teams and types**

11:18 AM (Japan Time), Wednesday July the 25th…

"… Mwah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah!"

"You're loud, Sigma!"

"Be quiet, Sigma!"

"Don't laugh: fight, Sigma!"

"The Sigma Complains Club Leaded by Charlie Leo~!"

"What in the…"

"Hmpf. How stupid! Right, Yamato Man?"

"True, Swallow Man! Hum!"

Sigma, Blood Shadow, Omega and Davis had taken positions on a large suspension bridge spanning over an abyss: Sigma began to joke, the other three complained, and he came up with some silly motto which annoyed Charles: Swallow Man and Yamato Man, standing in the bridge's far end towers, grinned and looked smug.

"Let's go! "Evil" guys go first! Given how "Evil" didn't exist before Gen II then we'll start with them!" Swallow Man announced.

"I list! "Blacky"! "Hellgar"! "Bangiras"! There'd been more but "Yamikarasu" and "Nyuura" have been beaten so…"

"Too easy~! Demon Fire!"

"Beware of "Bangiras" and his Special Ability: "Sand Raising"! It provokes permanent "Sandstorm" weather condition." Blood Shadow warned.

"Hmpf. Sand won't stop me."

"Sure! Eat these! Justice Bomb, Double Slot In!"

"Hum. All but "Bangiras" fell… The guy's really strong!"

"Hmpf. If it was considered the "Ultimate Dark PKMN" before "XD001"…"

"Good point, Yamato Man!"

"Taste despair! Gen III! "Guraena"! "Dirteng"! "Yamirami"! "Noctus"! "Absol"! 5 this time around!" Yamato Man exclaimed.

"Absolute~ came~?" Sigma joked.

"Jeez." The other four grumbled.

"Charged shotgun shot!"

"Plasma Blast!"

"Mwah, hah, hah! Demon Rings!"

"Justice Vulcan, Double Slot In!"

"Che! Hum! So these guys weren't _that_ strong in the end… Gen IV! "Skutank"! "Mikaruge"! "Dorapion"! "Darkrai"! 12 in total! Experience nightmares! "Evil Pulse"!" Swallow Man exclaimed.

"This guy's mine! Hrah! Hah!" Omega announced.

"Che. "Evil" type got busted. Whatever. Ghost comes up next!"

"Bring up the Ghost Club of Hogwarts!"

"Oh come on."

"We'll send Gen I, II and III together because there was but one worthy Ghost PKMN in the first two Generations. Go, "Gangar"! "Muma"! "Nukenin"! "Jupetta"! "Samayouru"!" Yamato Man chuckled.

"Plasma equals to flame so say bye to "Nukenin"!"

"My sword sent the "Samayouru" guy blasting off!"

"Jeez. I beat "Muma" using the "Bite" attack."

"And I beat the "Gangar" using "Psychokinesis"…"

"Gen IV ghosts! "Mumargi"! "Yonoir"! "Rotom"! "Giratina"!"

"9 of them in total! So! Another quarter of quartering quarters has come~?" Sigma came up with a silly rhyme.

"Grah! I hate randomness." Davis groaned.

"Join the club." Blood Shadow grumbled.

"For free." Omega sarcastically added.

"Delighted, ya know."

"Go! "Rotom"! "Electric Discharge"! "Giratina"! "Shadow Dive"!"

"Grah! It hit me fully: the thing vanished and then unloaded the attack on me in a sneaky manner! This box-art PKMN wannabe!" Blood Shadow cursed when he received the blunt of the attack.

"Grah! The shape-morphing ghost bites too!" Davis cursed.

"Mwah, hah! Hah, hah!" Yamato Man laughed.

"Heh, heh, heh! Heh, heh, heh!" Swallow Man chuckled.

"There! They're down!" Omega sighed in relief.

"Che. The ghost-dragon guy was way too though!" Sigma grumbled.

"Well! 6 Types down. Let's go for "Dragon" and then we'll go unleash the other two groups on the "Net Saviors"!" Yamato Man chuckled.

"Sure. Let's go! "Kingdra"! "Frygon"! Shit. Most of the Gen III Dragon guys were "Flying" too so Cloud Man used them already…! And Freeze Man seemingly forgot to use "Palkia" : it's both Water and Dragon… You two go as well: "Dialga" and "Palkia"! Too bad we already used "Giratina" because the guy was already "Ghost" & "Dragon"… 5 in total!"

"We already know the drill with those two! Let's go!"

"Demon Punches!"

"Sword Fighter X!"

"Rising Slash!"

"Justice Cannon, Double Slot In!"

"Crap! What power!"

"These two big guys are proving to be hard to chew!" Omega grumbled as he faced "Palkia" and blocked its claws.

"Yeah! The others aren't too much of a deal." Davis replied as he battled the "Frygon".

"This guy's "Freezing Beam" IS annoying!" Blood Shadow grumbled while he counted the attacks from the "Kingdra".

"Mwah, hah! Hah, hah! These guys can't stand up to my armor-piercing punches! Let's go, "Dialga"!" Sigma laughed.

The "Dialga" roared and a spheroid of white energy having shifting bands of varying rainbow colors around it formed in the midst of the air: it seemed to lose brightness and showed an image of a gigantic packet excavator in the midst of a city and surrounded by a "Dimensional Area": some figures could be seen tackling Cosmo Man, Cloud Man and Swallow Man and the only recognizable one was "CF" Laika.

"What the…?" Swallow Man uttered.

"Cosmo Man told me about those: they depict another Time – Space because our "Dialga" somehow manages to alter the particles of Time-Space…" Yamato Man calmly clarified.

The excavator suddenly halted and the three "Darkloids" looked towards it but they seemingly lowered the guard and they were hit by some of the "figures" which seemingly were the defenders of the city: they all pulled out of the area and the spheroid suddenly shrunk, imploded, and vanished altogether just as the "Dialga" was deleted.

"Hum! 7 Types down. Let's go see the other guys: I want to have them sweat a LOT. Heh, heh, heh!" Swallow Man shrugged it off.

"Delighted! Mwah, hah, hah!"

"There they go. Luckily the bridge held on."

"Yeah. None of us wanted to fall into the "Reverse Cyber World"!"

"But I'm picked! That vision… looked different…" Charles muttered.

11:49 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Alright. We're here: ready to protect the Net Police HQ."

"I'm expecting news from Omega on their front."

"I'm always ready."

Search Man, Blues and Prism Man had gathered in the central room of the Net Police's Cyber World and were waiting for the enemy to strike them: their Operators looked tense.

"We'll be alright. If Netto and the others repelled them then we can do it too and in half their time." Enzan grinned.

"So they say." Laika grinned at Enzan.

"What's with that face?"

"You never know, Mr. Gamma."

"If that's your way of shattering the ice…" Misaki shrugged.

"Hello? Guys? They're coming." Omega contacted Blues.

"Illegal access detected!" One operator reported.

"1st defense line is being attacked!"

The two massive doorways shook as they were hit by something: the Navis readied their weapons.

"Coming!" Blues muttered.

The doors finally exploded and a horde of PKMN rushed in.

"There! We sent ALL Rock Type first!" Swallow Man flew in, laughing and grinning.

"Can you handle them?" Yamato Man taunted.

"Shit. Rock! My swords won't do. I'll have to go for another tactic."

"Maybe Water – Attribute Chips will do… I bought a lot from Higureya and the Aqua Sword can create waves too…" Enzan muttered.

"I begin! "Golonya"! "Iwark"! "Sidon"! "Usokkie"! "Tsubotsubo"! "Magcargot"! "Donfan"! "Nosepass"! "Bossgodora"! "Lunatone"! "Solrock"! "Yuradle"! "Armaldo"! "Regirock"! "Torideps"! "Rampald"! "Dosidon"! "Dainose"! How's that? 17 VS 3! About 6 per guy: can you beat such odds?" Yamato Man chuckled.

"Or will you die trying?" Swallow Man taunted.

"Shit! Battle Chip, Tsunami! Triple Slot In!"

"Battle Chip, Ice Seed! Triple Slot In!"

"Battle Chip, Geyser! Triple Slot In!"

"What!" Both villains gasped.

"How's that like?" Blues taunted.

"Who said we weren't ready?" Search Man added.

"You won't triumph!" Prism Man proclaimed.

"Damn! Go! Ground guys! "Sandpan"! "Nidoqueen"! "Nidoking"! "Dugtrio"! "Garagara"! "Haganeil"! "Bakuuda"! "Groundon"! "Kabaldon"! 9 of 'em! I dunno why there so many "Ground & Rock" types… If these fail… We're going to send some action-wishing guys there!"

"Aqua Sword!"

"Freeze Bullet!"

"Bubble Spread! Prism!"

"Shit."

"Damn."

The water attacks overpowered the opponents and defeated them: the Navis had nevertheless gotten some hits and blows to them: the two villains grumbled.

"Come! You guys!" Yamato Man commanded with a resigned sigh.

"Jumping Claw!"

"Great Lion Head!"

"Neon Light!"

"Shit. These guys…!" Enzan cursed.

"Huff! As if the monsters weren't enough trouble…!" Laika grumbled.

"Che!" Misaki fumed.

"Let's go! "Dark Generator": Activate! Hra~h!"

"Mugro~h!"

"Mwah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah!"

Beast Man, Desert Man and Flash Man showed up and attacked in a quick and sudden manner: the three Navis got hit and they stepped back while the Operators grumbled: the former "Darkloids" turned on their "Dark Generators" and began to power-up.

"Beast Ray!"

"Ant Holes! Heavy Sand!"

"Hypnosis Flash!"

Beast Man dismembered his head and forearms to hit Blues from three different angles: Desert Man formed three sand-pits around Prism Man and dropped three blocks towards him which he shot out but then a "Lion Head" hit him and he fell inside of one pit to be crushed by another "Heavy Sand" which fell from above: Flash Man produced a flash which Search Man managed to block but then he silently formed the "Flash Light" lamps and electrocuted Search Man.

"Mwah, hah! Hah, hah! Weak! Too weak!"

"Mwoh, hoh! Hoh, hoh. Say good-night."

"You lowlifes die here!"

"Ta-ta-ta-dan!" A trumpet rang out.

"What?" Swallow Man gasped.

"The cavalry…?" Yamato Man wondered.

"Plasma Round!"

"Charged shotgun shot!"

"Demon Fire!"

"Here! Catch! Recovery 300: three per guy!"

"Shit! Those guys! They followed us!"

"We should've seen it coming!"

Omega, Blood Shadow and Sigma rushed in to tackle the trio while Davis supplied the fallen defenders with Recovery Battle Chips.

"Yo! Leo came to Snatch 'em all." Charles joked as he apparently reached the Net Police HQ room.

"Good! Counter-attack time! Let's capture them!" Enzan grinned.

"Those guys are about to get sacked." Laika joked.

"Sacking Man came through the back-door!" Misaki laughed.

"Go! Defend the Net Police HQ!" Kifune commanded.

"Heh, heh! Well then! Roger, Commissioner! Let's go, Dave! Battle Chip, Monolith! Slot In!"

"Monolith?"

What seemed to be a Curzdo Virus' body being colored black and with purple "eyes", "nose" and "mouth" instead plus black arms showed up in front of Davis as Beast Man tried to attack him: the thing's "front face" suddenly vanished to reveal it was apparently hollow inside: Beast Man's inertia made him get in and the cover got back into place

"HUH?" Inukai gasped.

"What's wrong?" Sunayama asked.

"What does that thing do?" Saiko asked next.

"By all the…! Ya guys won't believe this! The GPS says Beast Man is… At the Navi Prison! And that his HP have been sucked off and left at 1 HP value!" Inukai uttered.

"W-WHA~T?"

"Whoa." Even Omega was impressed.

"W-warp gate…?" Flash Man gasped.

"Uo~h! P-pull back…!" Desert Man uttered.

"Heh. So! Who are the ones feeling terror and fear now?"

"Oh shit."

"We're in trouble."

"Damn. Them!" Swallow Man cursed.

"What do they want now?"

"Huh. So Ms. Alien showed up."

"You could patent it."

"And she's got sarcasm too."

Slur suddenly showed up while hovering high in the "ceiling" and having her arms folded while she looked at the panorama with a smug smile drawn across her face.

"YOU~!" Yoru Yami roared over a radio line.

"Yes. It is official. He and I are companions."

"THE DAMNED SON OF A…! HUH!"

"Ah. So Anaya Maria was such a woman in the end?" She taunted.

"CHE! Spoke too fast…! THAT DAMNED LEECH…!"

"Last time I checked he was a human." She mocked.

"DAMN YOU~! YOU DAMNED ALIEN NET NAVI~! I'LL DESTROY YOU YET!"

"Come anytime, Yoru Yami… No… Twilight."

"CHE!"

"By "him" do you mean "Admin 3"? That "K. S." guy?" Charles asked Slur without being surprised.

"Correct. He shall reveal himself when the time is right but it is not too far either… His person draws my interest: he lacks any selfishness and I am surprised at how he has managed all alone…"

"THE DAMNED MOUSE!"

"Your days are coming to a close, Yoru Yami. Soon you will be forgotten just as the "Calendar Man" was…" She sneered.

"T-THIS JERK!"

"Farewell."

She snapped her right hand's fingers and apparently cut off the radio link as she resumed looking at the fight: the Navis had surrounded both remaining enemies and imprisoned them into cages: Desert Man was seemingly paralyzed by an electrical field while Flash Man had many cuts to his body which had been caused by Omega's saber: Swallow Man and Yamato Man had apparently fled by now.

"Hmpf. So. 9 Types have fallen… We shall soon see what will happen next: let us go to the Tokyo City Hall where Burner Man and Video Man shall have to face the next horde led by Cosmo Man… Heh, heh, heh."

She suddenly transformed into a yellow streak of energy just as a purplish "gateway" formed in the sky and she jumped inside to then close it up: the captured enemies were warped out.

"Phew. That was close." Blues sighed in relief.

"Dave~! I want my memory blocks back with a vengeance~!"

"OH! COME ON! CHARLIE~! I'M GETTING FED UP WITH YA~!"

_Well! Blues and I keep on growing stronger. We'll soon beat these freaks!_


	42. Chapter 42: The Smug Mister Cosmos

**Chapter 42: The Smug Mister Cosmos**

12:31 PM (Japan Time), Wednesday July the 25th…

"… Heh, heh, heh. Let 'em come: I wanna burn 'em up!"

"And I want to record it on my shining tape!"

"Remember, you two. Beat all of them and don't mind the Cosmo Man jerk: your goal is to defeat the hordes."

"OK, _Danna_!"

"Leave it up to us, Mr. Black!"

"Hmpf. So the damned mice came."

"Fire away!"

"We're ready!"

"Fine! Come!"

Cosmo Man showed up floating over the "sky" in a Cyber World somewhere decorated with the Japanese flag and having the banner "Tokyo City Hall" set in various locations: the place looked like a hub but it was currently deserted save for Cosmo Man, Burner Man and Video Man: these two looked cocky.

"Go! "Fushigibana"! "Ruffresia"! "Parasect"! "Utsubot"! "Monjara"!"

"Heh! Burning… JET!"

"Wind Cutter!"

"Welcome to my nightmare! "Sleep Powder"! "Poison Powder"! "Numbing Power"! The Powder Nightmare!"

"Shit! Uh! Zzzz!" Burner Man growled.

"U-huh…! My HP values are dropping…! And now I get paralyzed too?"

"Che! "Full Heal"!"

"Thanks, _Danna_!"

"Huff! That was dangerous!"

"Burning… JET! NO – ONE STOPS ME~!"

"Damn it!" Cosmo Man gasped.

"Let's go! Amplified Virus Copy! Garuu!"

Video Man held out his tape and formed a gigantic Garuu which began to bathe the enemies in flames while Burner Man rammed into them and set the area on fire too.

"Go! Gen II! "Meganium"! "Kireihana"! "Kimawari"! I'll summon Gen III too: these 3 alone are too few! "Jukain"! "Kinogassa"! "Roselia"! 6 of them will be enough! And eat this from me: Cosmo Gate~!"

"Shit!"

"The guy wants to play dirty!"

Both dodged the shower of planetoids which hit the giant Garuu and deleted it while forming wide craters across the ground: Cosmo Man was now nowhere to be seen.

"Inside…! You gotta hit the inside of that to blow it up but be careful: they guy might be aiming for a sneak attack from behind even. Burner Man: cover the back! Video Man: Magnum plus Dash Condor! Those two should be able to topple the thing." Kuroshiro told them.

"Huh! Roger! I'll handle the 6 guys. Strike Burner! Burning Sword! Burning… JET! Mwah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah!"

"Amplified Virus Copy~!"

Video Man formed both Viruses and had the Magnum ride on the Dash Condor: he formed a PS3 controller and began to nervously maneuver until he managed to get a clear line of shooting.

"Fire at will!" Kuroshiro ordered.

"OK! _Let's go_! _Fire_~!"

He hit the "X" button and the Magnum shot into the "gateway".

"Hit!"

Indeed: an explosion ensued and the thing collapsed: Video Man heard a sound behind him and grinned as Cosmo Man struggled to get past a gigantic Curzdo Virus blocking him from attacking Video Man from behind: a new group of enemies surrounded Burner Man.

"The Gen IV guys! Huh? "Dodaitose"! "Roserade"! "Cherrim"! "Muskippa"! "Mojumbo"! "Leafia"! 17 of them!" Kuroshiro listed.

"OUTTA THE WAY~!" Cosmo Man growled.

"Burning… JET! Let's go~!"

He began to set the area around him in flames and easily bet the opponents while the Magnum unloaded three shots into Cosmo Man from the NW, hitting him fully.

"Gruoh! You clever…! Come! Insects!"

"Heh! I'll list. "Spear"! "Morphon"! "Striker"! I think Cloud Man forgot that this guy is "Flying" too… "Kailios"! Gen II comin' up! "Ariados"! "Foretos"! "Hassam"! "Heracros"! 8 served up with a shake~!"

"Heh, heh, heh! Good, _Danna_! Oi! Ever heard of a grilled summer insect, you guys? 'Cause that's how ya are gonna end up like~!"

"Che! Cosmo Buster!"

The attacks bounced off and the Magnum (which had taken cover behind the Curzdo) emerged to bombard Cosmo Man again: he began a barrage of fists which did nothing either.

"Gen III's next, Burner Man! "Dokucale"! "Barubeat"! "Illumise"! And Gen IV's reminding us it's here too! "Korotock"! "Minomadam"! Once we beat these 5 then we'll have won this round of 13 enemies. Legato and Pharaoh Man get to handle "Normal" and "Steel" afterwards!"

"Grah! I'm out of here: there's no breaking this thing! I'll remember this, you damned mice~! Cosmo Man has spoken!"

"Hah, hah, hah! Burn, burn AND BURN! BURNING JET!"

12:55 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Alright! Now we gotta defend the DNN TV Station from the incoming onslaught. Let's get ready."

"Hum! Those monsters would be better off returning to their worlds and leaving us alone!"

"Hmpf! You're the ones going to the Infinite Cyber Hell! The "Normal" invasion is upon you fools!"

"Don't mind the guy's taunting. Go for it!"

"Roger, _Noir_ – sama."

"Let us go! Hum! Pharaoh Cube!"

"Dark Neo Variable!"

Legato and Pharaoh Man had taken positions right outside of the DNN TV Station's firewalls: Legato was cocky but Pharaoh Man remained unchanged: Cosmo Man arrived to taunt them even though Kuroshiro didn't mind it: Pharaoh Man made some large yellowish stone cubes marked with a red-colored version of his emblem drop around as obstacles while Legato drew a Neo Variable Sword.

"Alright! No need to say anything, Smug Mr. Universe~! I take care of the list 'cause I'm a gamer!" Kuroshiro joked.

"You damned brat!"

"Tut, tut. If only you knew I was your boss in "there"…"

"And what if…! That's another tale."

"But what if I told you Twilight decided that?"

"What! Forcing me to abide the commands of a brat…!"

"But you did prove to be tough! It took Tesla Magnets to defeat you."

"What? Not Rock Man?"

"I'm afraid he was busy with one of those gelatin freaks."

"By all the… Defeated by a lesser opponent! What shame!"

"Isn't it? I was stunned myself back then. Apparently you don't wanna piss off "a lady who isn't even 30 yet" or else you get into trouble with Capital T… No, make it "TROUBLE", Full Capital Mode…"

"GRFJTX!"

"Alright! So, so! "Ratta"! "Pixy"! "Pukurin"! "Persian"! "Beroringa"! "Garura"! "Kentauros"! "Metamon"! "Porygon"! "Kabigon"! 10! Normal Type has a lot of 'em, yessir…"

"Meteors!"

"Dark Neo Variable!"

Legato swung the Neo Variable to shoot a purplish and blackish slice of energy which hit some of the enemies as an energy spheroid and then expanded into a tornado with red energy flying across its body and climbing up: Pharaoh Man added some Meteors and then formed that forehead laser at Cosmo Man as he rushed for him thus hitting him on the base of the neck and momentarily stunning him.

"Heh. This show Yami's come up with is but to stall for time… I'm pending decoding some of the guy's CDs but I'll eventually figure out what the heck he plans on pulling… Not "Spectrum": that thing won't move as it is and it'd be repeating an earlier trick." He muttered.

"You damned sniffer!"

"Yeah. Bite my shiny nose. Vincent says you're FIRED."

"Grrr!"

"Be glad! The first ones to conquer space where the "cosmonauts" after all: they then came up with that "astronaut" thing but "cosmonaut" sounds cooler in my opinion. Heh, heh, heh!"

"I'm not here to discuss that! I've come here to defeat you damned mice and prove my superior power!"

"No! You're here to put up a show for Yami."

"Huff! Alright! Gen II's up! "Ootachi"! "Eipam"! "Nokocchi"! "Granbull"! "Ringuma"! "Porygon2"! "Odoshishi"! "Doble"! "Miltank"! "Happinas"! 10 again this time around! Eh? The Ten of Spades?" Legato joked.

"Hum! Be gone, you invaders!"

"Eat this!"

Legato formed some kind of customized gun: it was made of two parallel purple-colored shapes running down the sides of it: they looked reminiscent of planes missing the wings and seen from the sides: the central body of the forearm was colored metallic gray and had two purple circles colored yellow inside of a black pattern: reddish electricity began to form on it and then gave way to a sphere of red energy which shot and hit some of the enemies.

"Hrah! Hrah! Die, die AND DIE~! Mwha, hah, hah!"

"Too bad Cloud Man and Swallow Man fell the same day~… There, on the "Neo WWW" skyscraper… Cloud Man tried to tackle 2 guys while Swallow Man took on Dark Miyabi, Sakurai – san and another _mademoiselle_… You took on Rock Man and another guy but got a nice Silver Fist in the stomach which made you almost throw up the day's breakfast." Kuroshiro was joking in meanwhile.

"Grrr…!" Cosmo Man was getting annoyed.

"Blizzard Man didn't even last 24 hours! He sure was lame: he got caught with the pants down by a guy who shot some fireworks at him from behind and Rock Man finished him off: Cloud Man, his strategy pal, had to come beg for his life~…"

"You damned gnat…!" A twitched showed over his right eye.

"Gen III rings at the door-bell, guys! "Massuguma"! "Kekking"! "Bakuong"! "Enekororo"! "Patcheel"! "Zangoose"! "Powalen"! "Kakureon"! 11 this time around so… _Ocean's Eleven…_!"

"How lame!" Cosmo Man fumed.

"No! How lovely!"

"GRTJX!"

"Teasing ya~…"

"What in the…"

"Heh! These guys! No big deal! The chameleon wannabe is so bad at hiding, really, they should tell 'im to swim instead!"

"Hum! Another wave is approaching!"

"Oho, oho! _Episode IV_ came~!"

"GRRR! COSMO GATE~!"

"Someone might object." Kuroshiro suddenly told him.

"What?" Cosmo Man frowned.

"Go, Super Man!"

A 3D model of Super Man suddenly showed up: he flew towards Cosmo Man and dragged him inside of the "Cosmo Gate" where sounds of a scuffle rang out followed by Cosmo Man's undecipherable curses: Legato chuckled while he began to strike at the enemies.

"Let's see~… "Beadaru"! "Eteboth"! "Mimilop"! "Bunyatto"! "Berobelt"! "PorygonZ" and "Regigigas"! What. Only 7? Too bad. 38 in total! Let's see what "Steel" will bring upon us, though. Maybe we should ring Clark Kent up and tell him to write the news… Oops. I forgot: he's busy telling Cosmo Man that extra-dimensional powers are copyrighted by him and that he gets pissed off at any copyright infringement." Kuroshiro laughed.

"T-this DAMNED COPY~!"

"Super Eye Lasers!"

"Yeah. I know. I made the attack names up. I know they're lame, they suck and whatever but I wanted to improve. Blame the Author." Kuroshiro suddenly seemed to play "fourth-wall" and shrug.

"Heh, heh, heh… Heh, heh, heh… That kind of sarcasm makes me feel in the mood to slay plenty of these things!" Legato laughed.

"Let the Titans settle it!" Pharaoh Man proclaimed.

"Alright! Steel was introduced in Gen II too so no Gen I guys… Oho! But since all "Steel" Types had a secondary type then they've already come out so no Gen II Steel guys! Too bad! Gen III, maybe? _Lucky_~! We've got one insofar… "Kucheat"! "Registeel" too! And Gen IV? "Jibacoil"! And "Heatran"! 4 survivors!"

"Grrr! While I settle it with the guy…! Go! "Registeel"! "Grand Explosion"! There! "Heatran"! "Magma Storm"!"

"What!"

"This has a base power of 120 points and will rest 1/16 of your max HP each turn! Mwah, hah, hah!"

The "Registeel" exploded and took out the other two PKMN but "Heatran" had dug under the ground: the explosion and the subsequent attacked by "Heatran" inflicted heavy damage to both combatants: Cosmo Man suddenly came out of the "gateway" while being damaged but still standing nevertheless.

"Heh, heh, heh. I'll make you be at peace. Cosmo…!"

"Burning… JET!"

"Tapeline!"

"What! Mugro~h!"

Burner Man (riding on a Dash Condor) used the jets to accelerate and ram into Cosmo Man while tapelines formed around Cosmo Man and wrapped around his body to electrocute him.

"Damn! Reinforcements!" He cursed.

"Sure. I was bored." Burner Man grinned.

"Heh, heh, heh… Heh, heh, heh!" Video Man chuckled.

"Not so cocky anymore, eh…?" Legato managed to grin.

"Huff, huff… Hah! No mere imitation can overcome will-power!"

"Persistent die-hard mice~!" Yoru Yami's voice echoed out of nowhere in particular.

"There's a lot of wind, Legato. Did you forget to lock the windows before coming out of the kitchen?" Kuroshiro simply asked.

"I'm afraid so, sir. I shall not offer any apologies, sir."

"Bah. Don't mind it. Gotta be the 5th floor neighbor and his dime B-grade movies again… Go codfish, I'd tell 'em." He shrugged.

"Roger, sir."

"YOU DAMNED SPOILED BRAT! I'll have you pay for your betrayal yet: the Living _Naraku_ is waiting for you lowlife!"

"And then I was telling the 3rd floor neighbor that the foyer door shouldn't be slammed shut or it will deform… 13 Types went down because 13 brought them bad luck along with the 13:13 PM express from Norwood: Mr. Oldacre wants his Mr. Cornelius disguise back."

"So true, sir."

Legato, Pharaoh Man, Video Man and Burner Man were assaulting Cosmo Man: he growled and escaped while the others grinned (Pharaoh Man couldn't change his face but he surely was in a good mood) and Kuroshiro kept on playing deaf.

"24/7! No breaks! Nothing! You will be driven to breakdown and become but flesh to be used over and over again!" Yoru Yami kept on threatening in vain.

"And, frankly, those TV contests are pretty silly… That "Big Brother" thing of placing a bunch of contestants in some house and have them go through some show while also recording them via hidden cameras appeals as a totally pointless parody of Orwell's "Big Brother"… The _1984_ ad Apple did for the Mac's release was brilliant, yeah. I now feel like picking a hammer and shattering the two-sided mirror behind which Julian Day was scaring Alberto Falcone in _Dark Victory_…"

"LISTEN TO ME YOU DAMNED FREAK! I'M TALKING!"

"Man. I'm gonna close the window: the two college guys sharing a flat in the 2nd floor are loud. They always drink too much beer and end up discussing over which gets best grades and such."

"Remember this! I'll make this come real SOON!"

"The sun's pretty hidden today: I guess today is gonna be one of those rainy July days. Should look up the weather forecast in Yahoo and hope Element Man wasn't messing it up."

"I'll… KZZZZ!"

"There! See? I closed the window! No more air current, no more yells and total silence. Now, that's what I like to hear."

"Heh, heh, heh." Legato chuckled.

"Getting serious: I inserted some "burst" and "noise" into the signal to increase the BER or Bit Error Rate and make the quality and power decay along with it… That guy had his glory but he's now becoming a show-off who can only rip stuff off." Kuroshiro shrugged.

"Truly, sir."

"Well. Let's pull back and I'll compile all battle data to dispatch it to the Net Police. They might be amused."

"What are our immediate moves, though?"

"Hum… I've got a lil idea I'd like to test out… About repairing a computer system which has fallen into disrepair… I'd like to try myself out if I can figure out how to renew it and boot it up again…"

"Sounds interesting…!" Video Man grinned.

"Hum. Maybe."

"Heh, heh, heh. Tell me if there's wielding involved."

"Sure. The "Mr. Black Club" wins this round. Let's black a black! Plug Out and let's take a break. Shadow Man and Zero will take care of the rest!"

_Heh, heh, heh! Today was fun. I'm so clever, really~! Heh, heh, heh!_


	43. Chapter 43: Security and veterans

**Chapter 43: Security and veterans**

04:44 AM (Iceland Time), Wednesday July the 25th…

"… OK. Let's go over the plan again, Colonel Morgan."

"Sure, Zero."

"They'll be sending Poison and Elec for us. We're still not sure if they'll send the whole "Type" without breaks or not. But we've got the weapons to counter anyway."

"Yes. Thanks to your skills…"

"Let's hope we don't cause too much noise either: it's not even 5AM Iceland Time and most of the staff gotta be napping."

"Alright. Huh! The proximity alarms have gone off."

"They're punctual, huh? Show your hide, Needle Man."

"Shah, shah, shah, shah! Here I am, Zero~!"

"Bring it on."

"Ya asked for it! Go, you guys!"

"Alright! Here they come! Ready the "ESP" weapons!"

"Roger!"

Zero was standing in front of a firewall somewhere while a platoon of about twenty Security Navis colored golden and red stood behind him: Needle Man showed up riding a Dash Condor and grinned at them before he opened a "gateway" like that of Cosmo Man and the enemies rushed out: the Navis readied Mega Cannon Battle Chips colored fuchsia.

"Shah, shah, shah, shah, shah! Gen I: "Arbok"! "Betbeton"! "Matadogas"! Gen II: none! Gen III! "Marunoom"! "Habunake"! Gen IV: "Dokurog"! Only 6…? Oh damn it! There were too many Insect/Poison and other dual types which the others seized! Che! Ah! Whatever!" He grumbled.

"6? We won't need to sweat even. Battle Chip, Earthquake!"

Zero materialized the "Earthquake" Virus and it hit the ground thus imitating the effects of the "Earthquake" attack: most of the enemies save for "Matadogas" and "Dokurog" got defeated.

"Hah! But "Matadogas" has a "Special Ability" named "Floating" and "Dokurog" is half Fighting so his resistance is higher! Go for it! "Sludge Bomb"! "Poison Stab"!"

"Gruh! I got "Poison" ailment…! "Heal All"! Phew."

"Fire!" Colonel Morgan commanded.

"ESP Cannon!"

The Navis aimed their weapons at both enemies and concentrated energy circles of varying colors: both were knocked out and Needle Man shrugged as he drew his Needle Cannons.

"Needle Cannon!"

He began to bombard the area but the Navis simply activated jet-packs to fly into the air and dodge: Needle Man gasped as they concentrated their fire on him and the "Dash Condor" thus knocking him into the ground with a loud CRASH sound: he groaned and managed to stand up somehow before elongating his needles.

"I've loaded 'em with LSD! Eat these! Needle Attack!"

"Fire!"

"Sha~gra~h!"

When the barrage ended Needle Man's needles had been shattered and some wounds had opened on his body: he growled as he jumped into the air and formed a purplish sphere of energy around him.

"Come! Elec Type! Fry 'em to a crisp with 100,000 Volts! Shah, shah, shah, shah, shah, sha~h!"

"Hmpf! No big deal. Let the hordes come: we'll repel them."

"By Uncle Sam! They're going to regret it dearly."

"Sha~h!"

"I list, Colonel. Gen I: "Raichu", "Rarecoil"… I guess Cosmo Man skipped this one because it wasn't "Steel" & "Elec" in Gen I… "Marumine"! "Eleboo"! "Thunders"! 5 to begin with! Huh?"

"Shah, shah, shah! Go, you guys! "100,000 Volts"!"

"Gotcha. Battle Chip, Lightning Rod! Something I learnt from watching Thunder Man…" Zero sounded amused.

Several "Lightning Rod" Battle Chips formed around the area and intercepted the attacks: Needle Man's jaw hit the floor as Zero and the others formed the "Earthquake" Viruses and had them hit the ground thus causing the defeat of most of the enemies save for "Marumine" because it used "Protect": the thing grinned.

"Grand Explosion!"

The attack's strength hit Zero and the Navis: four of them got weakened and they had to be automatically retrieved through their "Log-Out" functions: the others held on.

"Shit."

"Shah, shah, shah! Go! Gen II!"

"Che. "Denryu"… "Raikou"… Hah. No big deal…" Zero wasn't surprised at having to face just 2 enemies.

"Eat that! "Thunder Fang"!

"Damn!"

The "Raikou" roared, leapt across the air, and bit Zero's right shoulder: he groaned and formed a Bamboo Sword on his left hand which he used to cut across the right cheek: "Raikou" opened the mouth and Zero grumbled as he drew his default sword and warped to plunge it into the forehead: the monster got deleted but then an electrical discharge immobilized his right arm.

"Damn. Heal All!"

"Shah, shah, shah!"

"Gen III, huh? "Livolt", "Prasle", "Minum"… How odd! They only designed 3 of them in this Gen. Let's go!"

"Roger! You chaps! Fire at will!"

"Roger, sir! Fire~!"

The Mega Cannons became brownish in color and shot sand instead which hit the three enemies and brought them down: Needle Man was starting to get impatient.

"Go! Gen IV! If ya fail then I'll battle ya in person!"

"Fine, Neo Punk Wannabe."

"WHY, YOU~…!" He hissed.

"I'll count. "Rentorar"! "Pachirisu"! "Elekible"! 13 in total! Heh! No big deal either: once these are accounted for then only "Fighting" and "Flame" will be left to be tackled on by Shadow Man and the "Black Hole" PMC in Arkansas: your brilliant plan didn't work."

"Hmpf! On the contrary! We've given people an idea of what we can do: we could've materialized them and send them into a rampage but this was enough as it was to make a test. But what if movies and games begin to turn real, eh? What will those guys say?" He grinned.

"Che. Always aiming for the psychological angle…!"

"The Boss is a Genius with capital G!"

"He would rather plead to a Genie."

"YIKES!"

"Huh? You're… Slur?"

Slur showed up behind Needle Man in a silent manner and then made a sarcastic comment while looking amused: Needle Man gasped and whipped around from the fright while Zero was surprised to see her there to begin with, obviously enough.

"I will spoil something."

"What?"

"This weekend… Twilight intends to make a decisive move this weekend but I do not know the day or the location."

"This weekend and today's a Wednesday. We've got time to prepare: Vadous has come up with some tricks."

"Good…" She smiled again.

"This gal…!"

"Do you want to test your powerlessness against me?" She suddenly looked deadly.

"YIKES!"

"Trouble." Yuriko muttered.

"Gra~h!" Yoru Yami's growl of frustration rang out.

"Deepen in the frustration and powerlessness, Yoru Yami. Not even you are perfect or absolute. Duo was not. Mark One was not. I am not either: "perfection" is but a fantasy."

"I'm gonna rip you apart!"

"Yoru The Ripper?" She taunted back.

"FUCK THEM ALL!"

"My. It would seem Anaya Maria was not the "educated" type…"

"Ice Queen – sama~!"

"Shah, shah, shah! I'm off, damn it! I'll have the payback on that smug Shadow Man for trying to laugh at us! Shah, shah, shah!"

"Y-yeah, move it, Needle Man." Yuriko gulped.

"This conflict shall soon come to an end, Yoru Yami. Farewell."

"DAMN YOU! YOU DAMNED BITCH! I'LL BURY YOU YET!"

12:32 AM (Arkansas Time)…

"… Heh, heh, heh…. Heh, heh, heh…"

"What's so funny, Shadow Man?"

"The Otherworldly Envoys are coming."

"Come on… Just say "the enemies" are coming…"

"Is he always like that, Mr. Miyabi?"

"I'm afraid so. General Hawk."

"It must be hard to bear."

"It is! I could do with a loud neighbor."

"Shah, shah, shah, shah! So this time it's gray and black armor instead of golden and red, huh?"

"Would you have liked blue and white?"

"Hey! That'd been rip-off of my own colors!"

Shadow Man was leading a platoon of about 50 Security Navis colored gray and black and holding machineguns plus grenades and shotguns on their waist-belts: he began to joke, Miyabi groaned and General Hawk sounded resigned: Needle Man showed up and Shadow Man pulled an irony on him which he didn't like.

"So! This is gonna be a "Fighting" fight, ya know!"

"Patent it and Hollywood will come up with The Fighting Fighter Rocky Used To Be: And How Needle Man Beat Him To It…"

"W-w-w-w-WHAT?" Needle Man looked baffled.

"That's… impossibly long." Miyabi sighed.

"Sounds like some old-style title…" General Hawk grumbled.

"We _ninja_ like to remember the deeds of our tribes."

"I never said that!" Miyabi protested.

"Who knows? Maybe your evil twin brother did?"

"Oh come on."

"Enough chatter! Shah, shah, shah! Gen I: go! "Okorizaru"! "Kairiky"! "Sawamular"! "Ebiwalar"! 4 to begin with!"

"Hmpf. About time. Evil Source!"

"Open fire!"

"Roger! Use the M4 if they come too close!"

"Roger, sir!"

"Needle Cannon: Messy Shooting!"

"Not so fast. Paralysis Spell!"

"Grah!"

"It was a good idea to dig these up from before." He muttered.

"I think so too. That guy won't be bothering us for a while. I think the Gen II troops are coming up, though."

"Let them come. I'll rip the _Ninja Gaiden_ guy and slaughter them."

"Oh come on. Let's stop with the rip-offs already."

"Heh, heh, heh! Kage Bunshin! Eat _shuriken_! _Shuriken_ Needles! I'll list them up for the staff roll."

"_What_? List them in the staff roll?" Miyabi sounded skeptical by now.

"Clint Eastwood's…"

"This guy…!" General Hawk was getting exasperated by now.

"So! General. Tell the Middle East guys to go back to their caves."

"I'm not here to discuss about that and that wasn't remotely funny: a war is a war! It's not something to be made an irony of!"

"My bad. These Cyber Wars are too dull for my taste."

"Oh yes? Then why did you find it funny when you were messing around with the "Control X" over two years ago?"

"Hum. I talk too much it'd seem. Anyway! "Kapoerer"! "Heracros" happened to be "Insect" so… Gen III! "Hariteyama"! Is that all? Then let's go with Gen IV! "Lucario"! So they saved this guy up even though he was "Steel" as well? Heh, heh, heh! So only "Flame" will be left once these 7 enemies are gone… Come!" Shadow Man chuckled.

"Don't try to loophole!" Miyabi warned.

"That'd be not admitting to one's sins!"

"I know, I know. Let's go! Hrah! Hah! Shadow Blade!"

"Shah… Ugh! I finally found a way around that damned thing! It's about time we got serious: beat 'em, you guys!" Needle Man growled as he regained movement.

"Evil Source!"

"Wha~sha~h! I'm burning!" Needle Man yelled.

"Battle Chip, Geyser! Slot In!"

The Geyser boiled up when hitting the flames but put them out nevertheless and Needle Man sighed in relief: he then saw how Shadow Man shot a "Hell's Burner" Battle Chip at the "Lucario" and defeated it with the other three: he grumbled.

"Sha~h! Flame!"

"Flaming flames?"

"W-w-WHA~T? DON'T SCREW ME~!"

"No… We'll simply defeat you." Shadow Man amusedly told him while storing his _katana_ on the sheath.

"Don't get cocky~!"

"You're the one who's getting cocky." Yuriko muttered with a hint of annoyance and with some defeatism to her voice.

"Grah! Go! "Lizardon"! I kept this guy asides 'cause I wanted to put in on the "Flame" category even though they're "Flying" Type too! "Kyukon"! "Windie"! "Gallop"! "Boober"! "Booster"! Gen II comes to burn ya all to cinders! "Bakphoon"! "Entei"! Go, "Entei"! "Daimoji"!"

The "Entei" inhaled breath and then shot a burst of flames which hit Shadow Man and formed the shape of the "dai" or "great" _kanji_: Shadow Man growled but suddenly seemed to get deleted: Needle Man gasped and, suddenly, a rain of 10 _shuriken_ hit him from behind: he turned around to see up to 10 Shadow Men there.

"Kage Bunshin!" He cursed.

"Heh, heh, heh! Heh, heh, heh…"

"Che! Needle Cannon!"

"Where are you aiming at…?" They all taunted as the projectiles flew pas their bodies.

"Wait a min, cha!"

He whipped around and spotted the real Shadow Man behind him who was done with the invaders.

"Ya tricked me!"

"All's fair in war: don't you guys always say that?"

"CHE! Get lost! Clear Needle!"

"Hrum!"

Needle Man tried to attack with both arm needles but Shadow Man swung the _katana_ and split them into half: he suddenly began to move and cut at different speeds, angles and with different strength and made pieces of the remaining half: Needle Man tried to shoot but he brought up the _katana_ to block and then delivered a barrage of kicks and hits using the _katana_.

"Gra~h! This guy's improved by leaps and bounds! YURIKO~! Lemme use the "Dark Generator" already~! I'll turn this around! Oi, Yuriko!"

"Fine, fine… Dark Generator: Activate!"

"SHA~H!"

"Hum. I see that more enemies are coming… Can you handle them, General? According to the list I've got here… The Gen III enemies are named as following… "Bursyamo" & "Cotoise"… The Gen IV enemies' designations are these: "Goukazaru" & "Booburn"… The last 12… It's about 15 PM by Japan now too…" Dark Miyabi requested.

"Bring out the Water-Attribute weapons!"

"Roger, sir! Platoon!"

"Aye, aye!"

"SHA~H! Dark Cannon, Double Mode! DIE~!"

Needle Man drew two purplish Mega Cannon Battle Chips and shot two blasts of purplish energy at Shadow Man while the recoil pushed him back but Shadow Man merely used a "bunshin" on his stead while the ground beneath Needle Man exploded: he was sent flying and he landed on Shadow Man's _katana_ which had been placed vertically on the ground: it plunged through him and pierced through his body: the "Dark Generator" was visible as it leaked "Dark Aura" into the environment and Needle Man groaned: Shadow Man then dropped from above.

"Evil Source!"

He tossed a fireball into the device and it blew up: Needle Man cursed something undecipherable under his breath and escaped while Shadow Man retrieved his _katana_ and sheathed it up.

"Report: all enemies neutralized!"

"Phew. We did it. We survived." General Hawk sighed in relief.

"Report: this last wave caused 22 casualties on our ranks."

"So we didn't get out the deal unscratched…" Miyabi muttered.

"Whatever… The villain will soon stick the neck out… Heh, heh, heh!"


	44. Chapter 44: Dark Synchro Chip

**Chapter 44: Dark Synchro Chip**

07:47 AM (Japan Time), Friday July the 27th…

"… Mwah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah!"

"W-whoa! What's with the cheery mood, Boss?"

"IQ – sama praised our strategy: it did contribute to causing panic to the minds of those herds of cowards!"

"Huh… I see."

"Mwah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah! See that, _kyoudai_? You lowlife lose: terror and chaos did spread across the world! "Invasion of Pocket Monsters: Will The Ridley Scott "Alien" Be Next?"… Mwah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah!"

"This guy's TOO creepy, Yuriko~…!"

"I know…"

Yoru Yami began laughing inside of the main room while seemingly quoting some news media headline: Needle Man (already restored to normal) looked both annoyed and fed up as he whispered to Yuriko: she rolled her eyes under the sunglasses and sighed.

"Terror! Fear! CHAOS! Mwah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah!"

"I guess the reason we didn't do anything yesterday was because he was waiting for some headline to prove that the strategy was a success to begin with…" Yuriko muttered.

"Heh, heh, heh… Heh, heh, heh…" The other "Darkloids" chuckled.

"Let there be despair! Let there be cries of fear!"

"TOO creepy, yeah…" Yuriko sighed in defeat.

"Listen to this headline! "The PKMN Invasion: Anime Become Reality? What Will Be Next?"… Heh, heh, heh!" Yamato Man read.

"This one! "Fearsome Unleashing! Are We Really Safe?"…"

"Good catch, Cosmo Man! Listen to mine! "Duel Monsters Comes Into The Real World Next Time?"… Hmpf!" Swallow Man was amused.

"Heh, heh, heh… Heh, heh, heh… "We Barely Held Them At Bay!"… This is a perfect sample of despair! Isn't it, _Danna_?" Cloud Man called out while chuckling.

"YEAH! True! There! There was despair, fear AND TERROR!"

"No wonder." Needle Man fumed.

"Hmpf… "Will We Be Ravaged By 3D Monsters?"… Another sample of terror, fear AND DESPAIR!" Freeze Man read up.

"But, on the other side…" Yuriko trailed off.

"Huh? What? Ah! Those three. Bah! They were but freelancers: not the real stuff! Who cares from some freelancers? Meh!" Yoru Yami shrugged it off without being concerned.

"Shouldn't we do something useful?" Yuriko tried asking.

"Heh. Maybe you can set the terror into those brats." The villain sneered as he pocketed both hands into his pants.

"Shah, shah, shah! Which "brats"…?" Needle Man frowned.

"The Hikari brats! You'll be using THIS: catch!"

"Whoa! Is this…?"

The guy threw Yuriko something which she caught up and looked up: the something consisted on what seemingly was a "Synchro Chip" but it had a purple rim around the jewel, which was colored blood red: some "tendril"-like extensions originated from the rim which was covering the usual Hikari emblem: it looked like someone had tried to add a new layer over a normal "Synchro Chip" in a blunt manner.

"Yeah! What Dr. Regal developed and was planning to use back when Video Man's debut to turn those two into puppets of "Nebula" for a while and use them as means to stall for time… The "Dark Synchro Chip"! Heh, heh, heh. But I know it won't affect you."

"Huh? I'm the one using it? I thought I had to trick them into using it: wouldn't that make the point?"

"Nah! There's no way you can come close to them without finding some watch-dog in the path. No. You'll use it and when you tell them that's what would've happened then a fear will be engraved into their bodies: it'll be worth it!"

"And you say it won't have any effects on me?"

"No. The gene revamping that "Duo" jerk did to you makes you have a superior strength which can nullify the side-effects: it'll just increase your "Synchronism"… And it'll make you stronger in battle, combined with Mr. Needle Man's "Dark Generator"…"

"Huh… I don't want to sound defeatist, but what if…?"

"If they defeat you…? Hum… Don't worry. I'd let them think they've inflicted a heavy blow… Tell them where this is at but by the time they come we'll have vacated and destroyed all evidence… I prepared another location in advance will do us fine… Once I execute my strategy this weekend then I'd come to bring you back." He grinned.

"Alright, Boss." She calmly replied.

"Shah, shah, shah! How do we lure them in?" Needle Man asked.

"Simple. Contact them and challenge them. They'll come. But any backups will not interfere on a one-to-one battle…"

"Roger, Boss. I'll do my best."

"I don't doubt it. Go! Set the terror and fear into them!"

Yuriko calmly nodded and walked away while Yoru Yami made a sinister smile: he then opened a case and drew a huge age which he carried with him towards the server room.

"Heh. Since I suspect the _scenario_ of the "other Time-Space" could take place then this is the best way to shake them off. Their role has expired and I don't need them anymore… I'm a genius! Heh, heh, heh, heh!"

08:24 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Huff! I woke up not even 30 minutes ago and Needle Man suddenly challenges us to come here… The jerk!"

"It can't be helped, Netto – kun."

"So! The bad boy came."

"Yuriko…!"

"Shah, shah, shah, shah! Today we win!"

"Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"We've got an ace-in-the-sleeve…"

Netto rushed into a warehouse using his skates and having his hair slightly soaked which meant he hadn't had the time to properly dry if after showering: he carried his Link PET and Rock Man was projecting through the hologram: Yuriko stepped out of an unlit spot while grinning but Netto was far from surprised: Needle Man began to brag and Rock Man merely lifted his eyebrows: Yuriko grinned.

"Ta-dan."

"W-what's that? Looks like some blunt attempt to alter a "Synchro Chip" from the looks of it…" Netto frowned.

"The name is "Dark Synchro Chip"…"

"W-what!"

"Yes! Fusing a "Dark Chip" with a "Synchro Chip"… It artificially raises the "Synchronism" and also includes "Dark Chip" effects in both Operator and Net Navi… The fusion is forceful, too, and the Navi's will is cancelled altogether… Regal came up with these and he was about to implement one once he had Shade Man hand him over the stolen "Synchro Chips" from the Science Labs… But Forte got in the way of that plan…"

"What! So the guy was planning on using one of those on Rock Man and me to turn us "evil" and have we two become pawns of "Nebula"?"

"By all the…!"

"Yes. That was the plan! He knew Ijuuin could eventually face you and break the chest emblem to force you out of "Cross Fusion"… You could easily recover after a few days but Rock Man's body would be tainted and it'd be dangerous to attempt normal "Cross Fusion"… So Rock Man would have had to be kept in quarantine until the "Vaccine Chip" was completed and implemented… And then you'd only have Ijuuin being able to fight in the real world… It would do as a good means to keep you busy until "Regal Tower" was completed…" She described.

"By all the… And the guy must be still sneering at how "brilliant" his plans were back then! I still think releasing them this early was a mistake: he hasn't tried to properly apologize!" Netto grumbled.

"Who knows? Maybe the "Roman" pulled some favors?"

"The "Roman"…? Some Mafia boss?" Rock Man guessed.

"Shah, shah, shah! Ask Charlie~ Team!"

"And you've been told to use it to fight us?"

"Yes! But my "revamped" genes will allow me to retain my sanity during the fight, or so I've been told…"

"That was not a lie."

"YIKES!"

"Slur!"

Slur suddenly showed up behind Yuriko while folding her arms and Yuriko nervously turned around.

"I saw the records… Your "alternate" did retain their sanity and were able to properly fight… Dr. Regal would have also retained it… And maybe one day you will be told how he would use the remaining "Synchro Chips" which he did not corrupt." Slur announced.

"Hum. If you say it then it's gotta be the truth… So it all comes down to this: a showdown. Right?"

"Yes. That's all there's to it. Let's go!"

"Meijin – san! Please form a "Dimensional Area"!

"_San wa iranai_! Dimensional Area: Activate!"

A "Dimensional Area" formed around the warehouse and Slur floated atop a pile of stocked crates to look on as Netto drew his "Synchro Chip" and nodded at Rock Man's hologram.

"Let's go, Rock Man!"

"Yup! Netto – kun!"

"Synchro Chip, Slot In! CROSS FUSION!"

"CF" Netto quickly drew a Long Sword and a Mega Cannon Battle Chip while Slur took out her sunglasses and pocketed them: she looked calm and not nervous in the least.

"Sorry for this, Needle Man."

"Shah, shah, shah! Let's rock!"

"Dark Synchro Chip, Slot In! Cross Fusion!"

A purplish sphere of energy formed and expanded: "CF" Netto brought up his right arm to shield his eyes and then gasped.

"Hmpf."

The design of "CF" Yuriko was pretty impressive: the helmet actually covered her eyes and had a central needle protruding from its center: an orange band with a small arrow aiming south formed around its edge: the main helmet color was purple yet the sections running up the sides of the head were blue and divided by an orange stripe: black armor covered her _croissant_ buns too.

A blue vest having a collar surrounding the neck (covered in purple "skin") and ending up slightly over the navel had formed over her upper body: it had two white-shaped domes which were obviously covering her breasts and the armor formed arches over and below each one.

A grayish band circled across that height of the vest and the emblem had been drawn just before the start of the torso.

The arms' and shoulders design didn't divert too much from those of Needle Man: the colors and shaped were the same including the needles popping out of the shoulders: the hands' skin was the same black color which Needle Man used.

The rest of her body was colored purple and had two thin circling orange-like bands over the hips' upper edge.

Her boots' design hadn't changed from that of Needle Man yet the legs were now colored purple and unadorned.

"Let's go, boy! Needle Cannon!"

"Mega Cannon!"

"Clear Needle!"

"Long Sword!"

"CF" Yuriko shot into the air and shot two needles in a row which "CF" Netto intercepted: she then tried to hit him with the forearm needles but he brought up the Long Sword to block her.

"Mega Cannon!"

He aimed at the lower torso area and the blast did push them away ("CF" Netto due to the recoil) so Yuriko simply drew her cannons again and began shooting in a row: "CF" Netto crouched and inclined towards the right and south to then swing the Long Sword freely across the air and slice all of the needles which detonated on being sliced: "CF" Netto formed a Long Blade in silence and held it up to intercept an incoming attack from "CF" Yuriko: he stabbed the right hip with the Long Sword and she hissed but didn't stop trying to get past his defenses.

"Jet Vernier!"

"What?"

"Program Advance! Hi Cannon, Triple Slot In! Giga Cannon!"

"Ua~h!"

"That didn't do it."

"Huff, huff… Heh! Needle Cannon!"

The Program Advance met her target as "CF" Netto flew towards the sky and dust ensued but he didn't lowered his guard and quickly drew both Long Swords back: he sliced some needles and then blocked "CF" Yuriko's attempt to attack him: she got repelled and landed back on the ground while "CF" Netto suddenly dived towards her while crossing his blades: she crossed her needles too but then "CF" Netto quickly arched upwards to quickly aim NE.

"What?" She wondered.

"CF" Netto calmly accelerated SE and hit her shoulders with his feet to propel her back given the attained speed and strength: "CF" Netto jumped away while "CF" Yuriko groaned and stood up.

"Program Advance! Sword, Wide Sword, Long Sword! Slot In! Dream Sword! TAKE THIS!"

"Huh! Needle… KYA~H!"

The Program Advance hit her before she could counter but "CF" Netto immediately drew the blades back: "CF" Yuriko had some wound and blow marks into her but she still looked like she could stand up to them: she flew towards them and "CF" Netto suddenly dived towards her: their helmets collided and bounced back creating a persistent CLONG sound inside of them but which Netto seemed to bear with: "CF" Yuriko collapsed into the ground and clutched her head.

"…Huh… O~w… Ouch…! Ow… Huh! T-the m-meteor…! An explosion…! The water…! The air…! Black…! Blackness…!" She suddenly gasped.

"Huh? I don't think she's making it up."

"Maybe the blow caused her to remind something?" Saito wondered.

"The plane accident of 17 years ago…?"

"…_Earthlings… In order to supervise this planet's Network civilization… You two humans shall become my Probes and be regenerated. You will be granted with the abilities of the great Duo…_ The voice! Life! Life! I'm alive: but what is that incredibly gigantic God?"

"Huh! She's remembering her encounter with "Duo"…!"

"Mariko…! No…! I'm forgetting… Who I am… Who my parents are… Where I live at… All's disappearing…! No…! Mariko…! The Eiffel Tower…Paris! I won't… forget… the fun… we had…!"

She suddenly shed a pair of tears and collapsed face-down on the ground while having seemingly fainted: her "Cross Fusion" broke apart because she couldn't control it anymore and her Link PET hit the floor, ejecting the "Dark Synchro Chip" next: Needle Man appeared on-screen.

"Huh? Yuriko? What happened?"

"CF" Netto landed on the ground next to her and checked on her by listening to her breathing before standing up.

"Oi, Needle Man. Did Yuriko ever talk about her past?"

"HUH? Well… Sometimes she said she wondered who her parents were or where she was raised at or such… She only seemed to remember "Paris" and that big sis named Mariko…"

"So maybe… As a side-effect of the "revamping" of her genes she lost all but one memory of her life insofar…? She could only remember about _sensei_…? How sad… Not knowing who you were or where you lived at or who your parents where…"

"All I know is that she and Regal made some deal to escape from Wily's island lab about 13 years ago… And the deal meant she swore loyalty to Regal so it wasn't "buddy-buddy" either…"

"Well. She seems to have remembered something from my attack and then she fainted…"

"Hum. Guess we lose. Oh well. I don't care. It was a thrill. I never really cared for Regal's stuff, anyway, as long as there was thrill."

"Hmpf! And murdering Police Navis was a thrill too?" Saito angrily questioned next.

"W-well… Those were orders from Laser Man…"

"Ah! Orders. Well. That can be excused."

"Hey! Not like I'm trying to sell as a nice guy! I'm a bad guy!"

"But at least you weren't as "evil" as Regal."

"Guess so… But I don't care if I get locked up: I got it comin'…"

"Is everything alright, Hikari – kun?" Blood Shadow dropped from somewhere in the ceiling.

"Yeah, Blood. Yuriko fainted: I think she's finally remembered her past life which she had forgotten about…"

"So the reaction to Mariko – sensei could be because she didn't want to admit she wasn't sure if she was her big sis?" Blood Shadow suggested while bringing a finger to his chin.

"Could be. We should bring her to the hospital first: I'm sure Commissioner Kifune won't object."

"Hum. In my opinion the loss of memories was not a "side-effect" but purposely done… Maybe "Duo" wanted to have them focus on their mission as "Probes"…" Slur muttered from atop the crates.

"What in the… That "Duo" jerk sure was selfish!"

"I would rather think so of a millions-of-years-old "gigantic" Net Navi which worries about its own programming than anything else: they spend most of the time sleeping while their comet flies across the Universe: or so Yoru Yami and my… companion… told me. In any case. Remember: by tomorrow or the day after tomorrow… Twilight will finally challenge you along with his pawns… Farewell."

"She's left… Alright… By the week-end, then… We'll face Twilight!"

"And maybe we'll put an end to this campaign too…! Let's go for it!"


	45. Chapter 45: Foreshadowing

**Chapter 45: Foreshadowing**

12:55 PM (Japan Time), Friday July the 27th…

"… How are the repairs to the mainframe coming along?"

"… Rather neat, Oriol - sama…"

Kuroshirol walked into a large dusty and largely unused room somewhere where unknown equipment could be seen there and there: most of it looked like tall cylindrical glass-made capsules filled with a greenish fluid and other equipment included a console with an integrated keyboard and an LCD screen: both of those were dusty and unused.

"Good."

"I'm surprised, though, sir."

"At being able to repair this?"

"No, sir. At the place you've picked, sir."

Legato was laying face-up underneath the console, replacing some burnt out components with newer ones and fixing some broken electrical wires: his pose reminded Kuroshiro of a car mechanic looking at the underside of a car.

"Huh? What? I dunno what you mean. I've checked out the shielding and added more. I also managed to break Sector 0's sealed door. The thing is there, intact. And we don't need to worry about fuel: this doesn't need such a trivial thing."

"However… The mainframe is the part which will take the more time. That guy wanted to make sure no data could be retrieved from them but it matters not. As long as I can restore power and the HDD are functional along with the BIOS, we can always install a new OS."

"What did you mean by your earlier question, though?"

"Oriol – sama, sir. You KNOW what this place is."

"Don't worry! I'm just interesting in the challenge."

"Yes… The challenge of trying to see if we can repair the systems… Yet it feels odd, sir. I apologize for my persistence, yet…"

"What's odd? I was bored. I wanted a challenge." Kuroshiro shrugged and didn't seem to find it odd.

"You weren't bored, sir. You'd been playing your games and analyzing battle data of the "Neo Gospel Darkloids" to try to see if the "Dark Generator" had any special weaknesses, sir."

"I did?" He frowned.

"Now, sir. You have an electronic brain, sir. It is not possible for Net Navis or "Darkloids" to forget things! They are stored in them and they can always look up!" Legato looked suspicious by now.

"So you mean… There's something wrong with my brain?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if Twilight was behind that somehow: I'm skeptical that he didn't come up with some fail-safe. Letting you so loose from the start, sir, looks like a way to tempt you, sir."

"What! So I've been tricked into rebelling? And then tricked somehow into coming here? I see! The guy wants to rescue Anaya but if she finds out the state this place is at she'll have him fix it ALONE in an outburst of arrogance, annoyance and egoism… So he's having US do HIS DAMNED DIRTY WORK and fix this thing!" He realized.

"See, sir! That's what I was getting at, sir!"

"Even if you've realized by now it's too late!"

"Shit."

A monitor turned on and displayed a close-up of Yoru Yami's face as he sneered and seemed to be taunting them.

"You lowlife! You damned bully! Settle it with Vadous! Using me as your do-it-all fall guy…! Vadous will have your neck for this!"

"Hah! Let the weak guy come: I'll smash them to a pulp before they can even come close to scratching my new form!"

"New form and whatever. It's gonna be another rip-off: you're just gonna put on a Nidoking disguise and go berserk."

"Damn you!"

"Eye for an eye, Yoru Yami!"

"Hmpf! So you have some guts, eh, gnat?"

"After all you've made me go through? Wasn't it obvious? Now go ask Maria if she wants a pearl necklace to satisfy her vanity."

"Damn you! Insulting the very name of IQ – sama…!"

"Yeah, I know. If you're strong then come in the flesh and let's settle it to the light-sabers. I guess Maria would love to see that: a light-saber duel between ya and Vadous. Hmpf."

"Grrr!"

"Ah! I forgot. You're a freak, yeah."

"Che! You won't be laughing for much longer!"

The screen switched off and Kuroshiro fumed: he failed to spot a mechanical dragonfly set on the ceiling.

"Damned guy."

"What do we do, sir?" Legato asked.

"Huff. Whatever. We'll finish booting this up but we'll set some traps and such so that if the guy gets Maria back here we can hijack it and shut the whole place down." Kuroshiro fumed.

"I see. Cut off their moment of triumph…"

"Yeah! I'll have that guy regret using me and trying to make a "monster" outta me. I'm not even 14, damn it! I'm not going to become a sadist who tortures others and has fun with it!" He cursed.

"Roger, sir."

"Damn you! Yoru Yami! Be buried 5 feet under!"

15:11 PM (Japan Time)…

"… So! Ms. Yuriko. What do you want to tell us?"

"I've remembered it all. Who I am, where I was born, who my parents were… Everything… Everything I'd lost on that day 17 years ago… But I want to end this… I'll tell you where Yoru Yami is at."

"Tell us."

Vadous, Kifune, Manabe and Misaki had come to the hospital room where Yuriko was at: she looked calm when facing them but she had a hint of sadness and anger to her voice to.

"A manned satellite! The one Regal had been building and getting ready to assemble into orbit as an annex to the satellite he'd been using to shoot down the "Dimensional Converters" over 2 years ago…"

"I see! He must've used some robots to do the assembly and take profit of its advanced "stealth field" system… And I know he wanted to destroy "Control X" because it could spot the satellite when the camouflage system had to undergo some repairs…" Vadous rubbed his chin.

"Yes. Shadow Man noticed that when he came to report on the success of the Sharo hit."

"And by the use of the "DC" you could get there quickly…" Misaki realized as well.

"True! Well. The guy was expecting you to come there and I wish I'd told you earlier because the place will surely be deserted by the time you find a way to get there. The server room will most likely been sabotaged."

"Aha-hah! Server room… Of course: he needed powerful servers in order to create programs like Slur, those rip-offs and to program all the PKMN he threw at us on Wednesday."

"I'll admit that I dunno what exactly he wanted to do in Buenos Aires: he had me hack a list of the "Council of Armies" members but…"

"So it's still obscure… And that hacking… The trail led to Cape Town."

"Yes. I set it up like that. And I don't mind quitting: the guy was starting to give me the creeps and Slur – sama warned me he could end up trying to dispose of me if I showed any symptoms of getting cold feet… I'm sure that his "once I beat Vadous I'll rescue you" talk was a lie too and he won't do anything about me and forget I was there altogether."

"I wouldn't be surprised."

"If you have to lock me up again so be it. But, if possible, I'd like to volunteer for community work. Maybe I can get around Regal and try to get him to reason a bit if Father and I put pressure but… He can be STUBBORN when he wants to!" She rolled her eyes.

"No wonder. Dr. Wily had a discussion with him and ended up leaving in a rather foul mood altogether." Kifune wasn't surprised.

"It's a complicated thing. Dr. Wily is to blame for his experiments on you two but he's also to blame for his own deeds as leader of the "WWW" and "Gospel"… Even though he's now been helping us out… And Dr. Regal aims to place all the blame on Dr. Wily instead of accepting his own guilt: Dr. Wily didn't tell him to wreck the Science Labs, for example. Or to pick Hikari – hakase as his rival." Manabe sighed.

"See? You make good points, Superintendent Manabe."

"Alright. If you'll excuse me, Commissioner, I'll go storm the place and try to find anything salvageable." Vadous stood up.

"Of course: if he left in a hurry he might've forgotten something. Good luck, Mr. Vadous."

"Yeah. Good luck trying to figure out what the guy is up to: he never told me anything myself." She shrugged.

"Shah, shah, shah! The only thing we know is that he's gonna act either tomorrow or the day past tomorrow."

"The time to undergo preparations is short. We better use it wisely or else we'll regret it dearly…" Vadous grimly muttered.

"Who wouldn't?" Yuriko sighed.

15:44 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Mister S…"

"Ah! _Mademoiselle_. Is there something you wanted to talk about?"

Slur stepped into a living room where a man was sitting next to a fireplace and working with a laptop.

This man appealed as being around 25 or 26 years old and past a meter and eighty in height.

He wore a black suit with a brown tie, black pants and brown shoes.

His hair's color was brown and it was neatly combed while his eyes' irises were blue in coloring.

"Oozono has talked. Vadous is going there."

"I see. Good luck finding anything salvageable, though."

"Yet… What should we do with Kuroshiro Oriol?"

"Hum. Kuroshiro – kun… I've wanted to try to convince him that he has the potential to be a nice chap and the Hikari gentlemen seem to have been able to input those ideas into him… But now Yoru Yami is trying to have everything backfire by messing with his electronic brain: for the time being just rebuilding the computers and such of the "Palace" can't be labeled as "dangerous"… But who knows what he will force him to do next? Try to create something using the cloning lab?"

"Hum. True. That would be worrisome. Twilight getting away with it and forcing Kuroshiro Oriol to do the dirty work so that Anaya Maria does not have to move a finger once they get back there… And he will surely force him to become… What was the word?"

"A sadist."

"A sadist, yes. While trying to erase his will and making him become a puppet… And have the weak ones direct all hatred on him thus amplifying the feeling of paranoia and deepening into the hatred… We SHALL NOT allow that to happen. NO MATTER WHAT."

"My point exactly! Maybe I need to establish a contact between him and the Hikari gentlemen. They would be able to help him by boosting up his "good" side… And I would then invite him to come here: if well pour forces together using our knowledge we could be able to fully map his OS and electronic brain to figure out where Twilight stuffed his damned programs and how we can remove them."

"Hum… Good thinking, Mister S. I like that logical thinking: they are the future. We will not allow those egoistical petty fools to destroy the future of this world." She nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, _mademoiselle_."

"It is nothing. Humans have the power to carve the future and to turn desperation into hope… Those fools would rather attempt to remove it altogether so as to fulfill their selfishness…"

"True."

"Maybe I should start to monitor if any signals come in and out of the location and try to analyze each…"

"Yes. I'm sure this isn't pre-programmed: it's also designed to work in live and that the events of the "VIP Guest" days were something the man couldn't possibly imagine: he underestimated the good-willed nature of the Hikari gentlemen and that they didn't want Kuroshiro – kun to end up like Mr. Forte and Shirakami – kun two years ago." "Mister S" encouraged while sighing and leaning back on the armchair.

"Hmpf. The fool… Trying to pull the same trick… And then they say they are original when they are repeating strategies to forcibly turn young humans into slaves to their system…"

She stepped out and softly closed the door behind her: the man sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Damn it. I should've had you be cornered back then, after the Moon Base fencing duel, but instead I was too much of an idiot."

_And now I'm regretting it dearly. Damn it. I need to stop them!_

16:03 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Huff! It took effort. We had to use the HQ to activate "Control X", scan ALL ORBITAL OBJECTS and then slowly limit the number of results by inputting approximate speed, mass, length, height and echo time: it finally locked into one single object which is this thing, orbiting at around 700~730 km over Earth, over two times the height of the ISS…"

"Yeah, I know, Boss… Insofar the Cyber World looks clean but most spots have traces of deliberate destruction done in a rush…"

"And he's bothered to shut down all life-support systems: I had to put on the whole armor and bring in the oxygen cylinders which are a real bother, yeah, plus turn on the armor temperature regulator… The guy went to the end of dumping the atmosphere…"

"Doesn't that remind you of _2010: Odyssey Two_? The _Leonov_ crew, come to try to salvage _Discovery _after years of abandonment, find the whole thing black, frozen and unlit."

"Yikes. Let's hope there's no ghost in the machine."

"Boss… I wasn't trying to joke."

"I know."

Vadous (wearing his armor but also having a partial helmet which encompassed the sides, top and rear of the head plus a face-plate which had a main "V" piece with a triangular filter-like device on the middle of it plus two large Plexiglas-made diamond-shaped protectors for the eyes) was flashing a flashlight around the interior of the space station while Omega reported through the radio: the place was totally unlit and too silent save for their radio exchanges: Vadous' breathing sound and his appearance were reminiscent of Darth Vader's own even.

"Here. The server room… Fuck."

"No servers?"

"No. He's hit all of them with an axe several times and left it stabbed on the last of them… It'll be a miracle if there's anything salvageable."

"The jerk… Most directories have been hastily deleted but some are just in the recycle bin so they can be restored but they seem to be data on the PKMN move-sets…" Omega reported.

Vadous illuminated the rows of servers the armor of which had been pierced by the large axe: the last of them had it embedded there and Vadous grumbled: he spotted something under the last one and crouched to find a torn piece of paper with some writing there.

"Huh? "Jimmie Anderson delivered the goods: I'll go pick them up at Buenos Aires."… Jimmie Anderson? Gotta be some important guy but he wasn't a local… Or could be, yeah… I'll have to ask "Octopus – han" to try to ask about him saying "some big fish wants to hire ya"… We'll put in the real money to lure them in too…" He muttered.

He turned the paper around and found the drawing of a centipede there which seemed to have drawn in a lazy manner given how some parts had more details than others.

"A centipede? An insect… Maybe he wanted to invent a Centipede PKMN even? I wouldn't be surprised."

"Maybe Insector Haga dropped by." Omega sarcastically told him.

"What, the guy from _Yu-Gi-Oh_? Please. That "Insect Queen" was so horrible: they forgot the make-up in the palace." Vadous shot back with sarcasm as well.

"Wait a min! The Army data on "Gospel"… Maybe the name Anderson was included there? Maybe the General didn't want to hand it over because he thought he could locate this guy and employ him to get info on what Twilight wanted? Maybe he got cocky thinking "if I arrest this guy I'll be promoted and be able call it quits while living surrounded by luxury and fame that I caught the most dangerous guy"…?"

"Oh come on! That idiot! I wouldn't be surprised if he got killed already for trying to snoop into what the rascal was up to. Anderson must've been employed to retrieve some data or another… Maybe he provided some of the rip-offs like the RAY… The Hind D was real, though."

"Let's hope we've got enough time to locate the guy… If they're still alive and the rascal didn't dispose of them and any compromising data beforehand…" Omega fumed.

"Seeing what the guy can do…"

Vadous kept on looking around and found a crumbled ball of paper which he took out and opened: he spotted the desk so he managed to get to be plain.

"French newspaper, July, 2005… "MONSIEUR SHADOW SCHEMER & COMPANY HIT NARBONNE! THERE'S NO HALTING THEM?"… It'd seem he somehow spent the time the others got focused on that "Duo" tale by hitting city banks… Hmmm… The article goes on… Some mysterious armed group breaks in once the security is down, steals gold and cash and flees while a lot of Cyber Money is transferred elsewhere but the remaining data is broken up or has patches missing so the end location is unknown on the end… A two-front-strategy… The jerk surely came in person to each bank and used his power to knock out the security… He surely brought that money along as Cyber Money, injected it, and then used it to buy all this stuff… Huh? There's something behind… "IQ – sama recommended a trustee named "KO" to get a 2nd copy of the backups ready to be easily programmed and executed. I've approached the guy already. Intriguing guy: I see why IQ – sama recommended me to them. Even if _kyoudai_ throws me into the brig they will take care of getting us out of there sooner or later. Glory to IQ – sama!"… Oh heck. So he's prepared someone to count with… And it ain't Kuroshiro, obviously enough. The initials just happen to match…" He read the article and then the handwriting.

"Che. The jerk. Anyway. I've retrieved all data which is salvageable so we should get back to the HQ and work on analyzing it. We gotta hurry and find out who Anderson is or was too." Omega fumed.

"Yeah, I know. I don't wanna come back here anytime soon. We GOTTA HURRY! Or else the guy will catch us with the pants down…!"

"The last thing we'd need…! Just how powerful are they?"

_Shit. Unless I figure out what the guy is up to then…!_


	46. Chapter 46: Climatic battle

**Chapter 46: Climatic Battle**

14:14 PM (Honolulu Time), Friday July the 27th…

"… Mwah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah!"

Yoru Yami was standing inside of a vast unlit room somewhere which seemed to have a large round blackened stone platform surrounded by blackish water: no walls or ceiling were visible and the only light came from a large body of energy colored in a purplish color.

"You herd of fools! I hijacked the sensors! We came undetected!"

"Heh, heh, heh, heh… Block A: green!" Freeze Man's voice rang out through a radio.

"Hmpf… Block B: green!" Cloud Man reported.

"Hah! Block C: green!" Cosmo Man was next.

"Heh! Block D: green!" Swallow Man finished.

"Good! Central Block: green! Are the new devices loaded and ready to converge on the main one? We want to get this babe up and running soon enough: It's already over 9 AM in Japan!"

"Sure." They all replied.

"Mwah, hah, hah! Transformation! Hra~h!"

Blackish energy formed around Yoru Yami's body as data began to form over his body (similar to a "Cross Fusion") and the sphere's thickness soon hid his form.

"Witness! My true form as Twilight!"

The light faded away to reveal that he'd gained a Navi – like appearance over his previous "human" appearance.

This form's design was highly reminiscent of Rock Man's one.

He wore a helmet with a mouth guard activated: his eyes' irises were visible and it could be seen that they were colored crimson red.

His chest emblem consisted on just two shades of black and white split by a horizontal grey line: he had two curious shoulder pads which were shaped as two split halves of a diamond: his main body's color was navy blue although the forearms and his boots were colored in purple.

A black smooth cape hung from the back of his shoulders and reached all the way to the floor as well as an add-on to his bodysuit.

"Good! Activate! "Dimensional Area Facility"!"

Several holographic screens formed as the energy body began to glow and then shot an stream of energy towards the "ceiling" of the room: the screens displayed multiple "Dimensional Generator" antennas shooting out purplish energy which converged into a central beam emerging from a cyan glass dome atop a rusted brownish tower somewhere: another image showed the whole thing emerging from a volcano in an island somewhere and stretching towards the skies.

"The broadcasters and amplifiers will take care of expanding the growth of this "Dimensional Area"… Given how the core uses a "Dark Aura" then the overall effect will be that the whole globe will be covered in total and absolute blackness!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Heh! And they didn't see it coming." Yamato Man suddenly joined them over a screen.

"Did you take care of the broadcasters?" Twilight asked.

"Sure, Boss."

"Good! Then let the drama begin! Those fools will be split across the island trying to destroy the programs powering each "Block" but I know the damned dog and the spoiled brats will come for me. They can use the two "Net Saviors" and the three robots to fight you guys… But now that I've removed the cap on the "Dark Generator" they won't be able to stand to your overwhelming power! Mwah, hah, hah!"

"DELETE~!"

"Today they shall die! And today IQ – sama will rule again! Hah, hah, hah!"

15:25 PM (Honolulu Time)…

"… Phew! Here we are."

"Brings back memories…"

"Sure does…"

"Mwah, hah, hah… Time to crunch and inch."

"What silly rhyme is that?"

"Oh come on."

"Sigma…!"

"CF" Laika, "CF" Blues and "CF" Netto together with Sigma, Blood Shadow, Omega and Vadous appeared out of a purplish "gateway" in a catwalk somewhere which was connected to a tall central tower set in the middle of a set of circular catwalks: two massive steel doors blocked it off and it had a dome atop it which was projecting the energy beam towards the mouth of the "volcano": some open gateways could be seen cut into the rock too: Sigma came up with one of his silly rhymes to the exasperation of the others.

"Ahem, ahem! Well! You know the drill. There are 5 programs which are powering a barrier protecting the central tower. The design seems to have been ripped from _The Legend of Zelda: Time's Ocarina_ given how you also need to disable a barrier protecting the central tower of the "Ganon Castle" too by visiting some side-rooms…" Vadous explained.

"And we'll surely find the "Darkloids" in each spot." "CF" Laika calmly guessed next.

"Wasn't it obvious?" "CF" Blues shrugged.

"Obvious Man dropped by~!"

"SHUT UP, SIGMA!" Omega snapped.

"Yikes!"

"See?" Blood Shadow sighed.

"Pick your choice: Hikari and I will remain here to wait for Dr. Spimer. He'll bring his "Mega Hurricane" and blow up the doors so that we can then rush inside and face the jerk. Remember! If possible try to capture the enemies: our mission is to capture and not to delete."

"Roger."

"Alright! These things are spread in a star-shaped pattern so there's one right North while the others are NW, NE, SW and SE." Omega looked at a holographic map.

"I'll pick NE." Sigma grinned and tapped his sword with his left hand's knuckles.

"SW is mine, sir." Blood Shadow cocked his shotgun.

"Good. Then I'll go for NW." Omega drew the sword.

"Straight north…" "CF" Laika shrugged.

"Guess I'm left with SE. Good luck, guys."

"Remember to converge here afterwards." Vadous reminded them.

The group headed for the different doorways while "CF" Netto looked at the tower and seemed to feel a shiver going down his spine.

"It's been over two years and two weeks… Ever since that day in which we got captured by Forte and Shirakami… They needed to read my eye retina algorithm so as to start up this thing… And afterwards you finally came out into the light from your previous "time to time" status…"

"Yeah. I know. Well! Once the guys are done with each enemy then we'll rush in and I'll handle the jerk. He'll likely come up with those jelly things but I've found their weak spot." Vadous calmly muttered.

"Good. The guy will surely get cocky so maybe he won't focus too much and won't be able to put up much of a fight." Saito suggested.

"Could be. But I'd rather prepare: you can't know what he's up to."

"Sure… Since we dunno who "Anderson" was…" Netto trailed off.

15:33 PM (Honolulu Time)…

"… Mwah, hah, hah. Who's here~?"

"The stormy greeting! Cloud Thunder!"

"Mwah, hah, hah… Come, Cloudy~!"

"You lowlife!"

Sigma entered a room which had an energy spheroid colored yellow which was emitting a stream of energy towards a pipe set over the two doors giving access to this room: Cloud Man was floating in front of the thing which was surrounded by an energy shield so Sigma taunted him and a twitch formed over his right eye.

"Cross Spark"!

"Mwah, hah, hah. Come!"

Cloud Man attacked and his electricity coiled around Sigma's blade to then become blue: Sigma jumped and plunged his blade into the right shoulder to pierce through it: the blue electricity got inside of Cloud Man's body and he roared while Sigma suddenly made his left hand loom over him and grip his head.

"Wanna give it up, Cloudy~?"

"Cloud Thunder!"

A thunderbolt impacted on Sigma's back and he let go of Cloud Man's head out of instinct: Cloud Man suddenly warped and Sigma landed on the ground while Cloud Man reappeared behind him.

"Fool! Many Cloud!"

Several electrical bursts began to fall down in a row and Sigma dodged them: he jumped and pulled his sword out of Cloud Man's right shoulder while also hitting his torso with the knuckles and forming a wound there: Sigma delivered a barrage of left punches.

"Mwah, hah, hah!"

"Elec Storm!"

The attack hit Sigma's back and he got momentarily paralyzed: Cloud Man grinned and warped again.

"I added "Paralysis" effects there!"

Sigma suddenly glowed and regained mobility to Cloud Man's surprise: he growled and spread his arms.

"Come to this…! Dark Generator: Activate! Hruo~h!"

"I equipped a Berry~…!" Sigma grinned.

"Shut up! Cloud Thunder!"

Cloud Man spawned a cloud frizzling with electricity which then shot an electrical spheroid at Sigma but he merely grabbed it with his left hand and changed its polarity to shoot it back at the barrier thus overloading it and destroying it up.

"Oh crap!"

"Mwah, hah, hah! Too late, Cloudy~! Go hack yourself into _Star Kirby: The Fountain of Dreams DX_! And replace "Kracko" as the Level 4 Stage Boss, Cloudy~!"

"Che! Go, Killer Eyes!"

"Slow!"

Sigma drove his sword through the program and it suddenly shrunk to implode and take out the Killer Eyes which had just begun to form around there: Cloud Man grumbled something and escaped while Sigma warped back into the entrance.

"OK, Boss! Kracko got fired."

"You mean Cloud Man…" Vadous sighed in defeat.

"The Kracko fan!"

"Shut up already and come back here…!"

15:44 PM (Honolulu Time)…

"… Alright. Blue. So! It's you: Swallow Man."

"Heh, heh, heh. Swallow… Cutter!"

"Impatient, aren't cha?"

"I'll smash you to a pulp, brat!"

"Bring it on."

Blood Shadow met Swallow Man inside of a room having a program colored blue feeing energy to the main tower's barrier: Swallow Man was floating high in the air while having his arms folded: he formed a small swallow and shot it at Blood Shadow who easily dodged and aimed his shotgun at the guy: Swallow Man grinned.

"Air Dive!"

"Charged shotgun shot!"

"Whack! Damn you!"

"I won't lose in purpose."

"Che! Swallow Cutter! Air Dive!"

Swallow Man tried to dive for Blood Shadow but he countered with a shotgun blast: Swallow Man growled and chained two attacks: Blood Shadow only had to jump and then turn around to hit Swallow Man's forehead with the left punch as he loaded the shotgun again: he ignited a jet-pack behind him and suddenly diverted for Swallow Man to hit him with the feet: Swallow Man recoiled.

"Come! Dark Generator: Activate!"

"Hmpf. So you've gotten desperate."

"Witness! My new attack! "God Bird"!"

"Oh damn. He ripped that from _Pokémon XD Dark Wind: Dark Lugia_ where there's a CD with a simulation having that attack!"

"Hah, hah, hah!"

Swallow Man glowed with golden energy and then shot forward at a mad speed provoking a sudden "explosion" as he overcame the speed of sound and hit Blood Shadow fully: the blow produced a big dent on his body armor and some cracks extended from there: the golden flames began to burn away Blood Shadow's body too.

"Mwah, hah, hah! The Hellish Flames will slowly delete you~! I win! I win! I WIN!" Swallow Man laughed.

"Don't… look down on… ME! Battle Chip, Geyser! Slot In! And now comes this! "Counter"! You're not the only one who rips things!

"Oh shit!"

Blood Shadow glowed with a menacing red glow and suddenly shot at Swallow Man: the impact opened wounds on his body and had him crash against the barrier protecting the program thus overloading it and having it collapse: Blood Shadow then drew a red indented sword with teeth-like shapes on its lower right edge: he began to swing it across the air at different angles and delivering different kinds of attacks in a row: the program imploded and the energy stopped flowing but Swallow Man recovered and suddenly shot a Tank Cannon at his helmet: the blast formed some cracks there.

"Hah. Is that all?" Blood Shadow taunted.

"Shit. Air Dive! DELETE~!"

"Wrong. Charged shotgun shot!"

The blast impacted on Swallow Man's chest and formed a wound there: he hit the far wall and groaned as he tried to break free: he did that but then Blood Shadow delivered some cuts to his armor.

"Shit! I'll remember this!"

"Flee, you foul bird!"

"Good job, Blood! Two of five down: head back here!"

15:55 PM (Honolulu Time)…

"… Hmpf. Cyan… So it's you: Freeze Man."

"Would you have preferred a Siberia micro-climate instead?"

"Hah, hah. How funny."

"You'd better write your will: you'll sleep forever below this ice! Mwah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah!"

"Shut up, you Mr. Freeze wannabe."

"CF" Laika came into a room covered in snow and having ice sculptures around the pedestal containing a cyan program: Freeze Man was standing atop an "Ice Tower" and looking down (literally) on his opponent while pulling taunts: "CF" Laika was far from impressed.

"You're the 3rd one." Search Man merely added.

"Hmpf. Wouldn't you know?"

"Know… What?"

"That my "alternate" would end up fooled by Forte into helping you guys thinking it was to remove the interlopers to the rise of "Neo Gospel", you see… How pitiful! How pitiful, really. My "alternate" must've been too fanatical. Heh, heh, heh… Heh, heh, heh…"

"We're so impressed, really."

"Hmpf."

"Well, well, well... Then… How about I treat you to something else instead? "Hail"! "Snowstorm"! Welcome to my Winter Utopia~!"

Hail began to rain down followed by a violent snowstorm which greatly reduced visibility: "CF" Laika cursed and began to move around to dodge some "Ice Towers" popping out of the ground there and there: Freeze Man suddenly loomed over him while having drawn his ice sword and plunged it into the right hip: "CF" Laika hissed.

"Scope Gun! Armor-piercing rounds!"

"What! Ugra~h!"

"You assholes always forget the Sharo Net Police _is_ a military body and that we receive gun training too!" "CF" Laika made a smug smile.

"Don't… GET COCKY~!"

"Hmpf."

The rounds had formed some wounds on Freeze Man's body: he suddenly expelled icy breath from his mouth and began to form ice around the feet of "CF" Laika.

"Satellite Ray! Search Grenade!"

Both attacks met their target and Freeze Man had to shield himself: "CF" Laika used his jetpack to fly and didn't mind the hail blowing against his body and bouncing off: one did make a cut on his right cheek but he paid no heed and shot some rounds at the shield protecting the program: it cracked but then Freeze Man clutched his head with the right hand and began to encompass "CF" Laika in ice.

"Die."

"Battle Chip, Heat Body!"

"What!"

"CF" Laika formed a crouching shape as a ring of fire surrounded him and he impacted against the program, blowing it up, before bouncing off the far wall and impacting Freeze Man next: he was set on fire and he quickly dropped into a pool of cool water to shake them off.

"I can't believe I'm having so much trouble!" He cursed as he got out of the pool and looked annoyed.

"That's because you underestimate our abilities." "CF" Laika didn't beat a eyebrow and aimed for his torso with the Scope Gun.

"Che! I'll remember this!"

"Hmpf. They don't know how a battle is fought: novices! Mere novices!"

16:06 PM (Honolulu Time)…

"… Mine's gray so it's gotta be… You."

"Heh, heh, heh… Heh, heh, heh… The campaign has begun! _Ronin_!"

"W-WHAT? Did you just call me "ronin"? Say it again if you've got the guts to, you _Sengoku_ _samurai_ wannabe~!"

"Enzan – sama, sir! This is a trap, sir!"

"Heh, heh, heh. So the disciple _ronin_ can bite too?"

"Hmpf."

"CF" Blues reached his room which had a grayish program on it and was decorated with army banners which looked like they'd been inspired by _Sengoku_ portraits: a drawing of Takeda Shingen had been set on the far wall and there was another banner with some text on it to the right: Yamato Man was calmly sitting cross-legged on the ground in front of the pedestal and being in a meditation pose while also having laid his spear on the ground aiming to the right: Yamato Man opened his eyes and formed a grin as he began to taunt "CF" Blues who got annoyed: Blues tried to calm him down but got taunted too.

"Hah! That banner there, on the right arm… The "Fuu-rin-ka-zan-in-rai" strategy advocated by Sun Tzu…! "Be as swift as the wind"… "Be as quiet as the forest"… "Be as fierce as fire"… "Be immovable like the mountain"… "Move like the lightning"… "Be as impenetrable as a shadow"… These last two didn't get imported to Japan…"

"But that's about armies. It doesn't have anything to do with me! I can't believe you're just here to give us the history lesson." "CF" Blues groaned in annoyance.

"The "lightning" means to say "when you appear, appear unexpectedly like lightning"… And the "shadow" means to say "when you hide, hide as still as a shadow"…" Yamato Man slowly stood up and picked his spear while glancing at the blue banner with white text on it.

"T-this guy…! Grah! Program Advance! Sword, Wide Sword, Long…!"

"Thousand Spears!"

"Grah!"

"A campaign won't tell you when it'll begin and no opponent will sit there letting you take the first shot, novice!"

"N-novice! Me! Novice, the jerk said!"

"Enzan – sama, sir! Be cool and level, sir!"

"Heh! "Sword Dance"! And now… Thousand Spear!"

Yamato Man had suddenly begun attacking "CF" Blues while he was still preparing the Program Advance and tried to drive him into a tight spot while scolding him at the same time.

"Che! Long Sword! There! Program Advance! Dream Sword!"

"Useless!"

"I wonder about that! Area Steal!"

"CF" Blues warped and appeared on the air behind Yamato Man: his Program Advance cut through the barrier and landed a superficial wound on the program: Yamato Man gasped and jumped to try to hit "CF" Blues from behind but when he made contact a _chibi_ doll dropped and a rain of 10 _shuriken_ ensued: "CF" Blues sliced the program in half while Yamato Man fell to the ground, growling.

"Damn you! You damned _ronin_!" He growled.

"There. 4 programs down. Omega will have his showdown with that Cosmo Man guy soon enough. You're the novice, you jerk! I make you feel nervous, rush it all and you fall for my traps!"

"Hah! You're nothing compared to Sun Tzu or Takeda Shingen!"

"CHE! Tell that to Dark Miyabi: he's the _Sengoku_ _ninja_ family descendant: I'm sure your Big Boss jerk told you that already!"

"Hmpf! You're lucky but no – one's lucky forever! Farewell, you damned _ronin_ duet! Don't think you've won yet! Mwah, hah, hah! Hah, hah!"

16:16 PM (Honolulu Time)…

"… Omega! Have you found the last jerk? It's been 50 minutes already since we came in and Dr. Spimer is ready to shoot!"

"I think I'm close. The problem is that there are hidden "Warp Tiles" which switch location at random and I get warped back a long span of the corridors and such…"

"Che! The jerk's brewing something inside of the central tower and is using that strategy to make us waste time: the other four reported similar set-ups!"

"Heh, heh, heh. Come, Red Destruction God, into your grave."

"Shaddup: you Gravemind wannabe."

Omega finally made it through a corridor and kicked two steel doors open to reach a room which seemed to be in the middle of outer space given the lack of gravity and the "vastness" it had to it plus the background of black with some small glitters there and there: the program, colored golden, was set on the center of the room and Cosmo Man was standing on the sides of the pedestal's higher piece while seemingly defying gravity altogether: he looked cocky but Omega wasn't surprised.

"Oh come on. You've just painted over the room and put on some kind of system to nullify gravity."

"Heh, heh, heh. Clever, aren't we, Red Destruction God?"

"That nickname is out-dated."

"Cosmo Gate! Cosmo Buster!"

"Hmpf."

Omega drew the plasma gun and began to jump over the spheroids raining down while dodging the small "planets" Cosmo Man threw at him: he shot a round and Cosmo Man suddenly picked his large ring to wield it, spin it around, and deflect the round.

"Look in front of you, you bragger."

"Huh? What! Damn!"

Omega had silently cracked the barrier of the program and Cosmo Man tackled him: they began a fist showdown while Omega dodged or blocked: he suddenly gripped his waist and they flipped over before Omega kicked his boots against the guy's torso: he was sent flying and collided with his program thus damaging it up.

"You lowlife! Cosmo Buster!"

"You guys thought you'd get meek opponents and that you'd easily pulverize them but that isn't the case. We came prepared. You guys didn't do any preparation or bothered to review any combat data like we did: we had a pretty good estimate of what you could do."

"Che! You damned bragger!"

"Talk about yourself and Big Boss."

"Liquid Snake!" Twilight's voice suddenly boomed out of nowhere.

"So? You're brewing the Magical Potion from _Asterix_?"

"HMPF! How clever, Holmes imitator! Batman imitator!"

"You're the one who likes to rip Batman to begin with. You need Poison Ivy to seduce you and suck off your money."

"Hmpf! Poison Ivy is the one which will poison you lowlifes."

"Enough chatter! Let's end this farce already! Hrah!"

Omega began to cut the program up after shooting a plasma round at Cosmo Man's chest: the program imploded and Omega received a punch from Cosmo Man on the back but he merely turned around and cut off his whole right arm including the shoulder.

"I-impossible! Mugro~h!"

"Flee, Cosmo Punk. The barrier should've fallen by now, Boss!"

"Sure has! About damned time: it took us A WHOLE HOUR! Dr. Spimer: do the honors and let's put an end to this stupid farce!"

16:26 PM (Honolulu Time)…

"… _Oui_. Contemplate!"

"So that's the "Mega Hurricane"… It's cool!"

"Sure is, Netto – kun."

"CF" Netto whistled in surprise as he and the others stood in the circular catwalk SE of the tower since some large machine had landed on the central catwalk.

"Heh. Leave it up to Dr. Spimer…"

This machine was an advanced-looking combat jet: it was all colored black and had a clearly aerodynamic form, and, instead of a cockpit, it had a Plexiglas windshield and an access door built on the left side of its body.

"Knock, knock. Waterloo knocks." Dr. Spimer's sarcastic voice rang out through some speakers.

The machine opened its front part, shaped like a cone, and revealed one heavy laser cannon: the missiles on the wings were armed and ready as well as two machineguns.

"Fire!"

The heavy laser began to melt the lock and then the missiles' bunker-piercing heads easily bent and deformed the rest of the metal so that a small narrow gap was opened: Sigma then brusquely pushed them towards the sides to widen the opening.

"Man! The place's pitch black! Wait 'till I switch on the IR…!"

He didn't get to laser as a concentrated stream of water hit him on the chest and pierced through his core: he growled as the attack also sent him flying across the catwalk and hitting the wall, bending it, and making him collapse face-down on the ground.

"Damn it. The RAY! It's inside!" Vadous cursed.

"Sigma! Damn it. The extra protection layer worked but…" Omega cursed.

"He's not in a condition to fight." Blood Shadow guessed.

"Lartes! Retrieve Sigma and start the repairs!"

"Roger, Boss."

The "gateway" opened and warped Sigma out of there while the "Mega Hurricane" shot the heavy laser inside and attacked with the missiles next: the RAY howled while the others watched on.

"We need to wait until he's either disabled or beat the thing."

"_Oui_! The thing's head is 5 meters in front of the laser cannon and the central tower seems to have been redone… My radar spots the main program located 50 meters lower than we are at and it'd seem he's formed some heavy ramps all around the insides to help the thing climb up here… I'm trying to toss it down! _Merde alons_!" Dr. Spimer reported through Vadous' radio.

"Damn it. Luckily Sigma was the guy with a thicker armor out of all us: had we tried to open it I don't wanna imagine what that cutter thing could've done to us." "CF" Laika cursed.

"Eat missiles, Yoru Yami!"

"_KYOU~DAI~! _DIE~!"

"No, your ego is the one who is gonna die." Vadous shot back.

"Eat these!"

"UGRO~H!"

SPLASH!

"Phew! I knocked it all the way down and now it's laying face-down on the shallow water… I'll toss some flares inside to provide light and remain here in case the thing wants to climb up against: my seeker missiles can go and attack the thing." Dr. Spimer reported.

"Good! Let's go!"

"Be careful!"

The group rushed in and spotted the central energy beam travelling upwards: they then began to run down the wide ramps and platforms but then heard a noise and spotted the RAY climbing up using a large pillar of massive rock: it began to shoot out missiles from behind its body and they landed on several spots.

"Chaff!"

Vadous tossed a Chaff Grenade into the ground and it momentarily disabled the thing: the group then jumped off the ramp and used their jets to land in the shallow water surrounding the pedestal with the main program: Twilight was standing there and using a PS3 controller to apparently control the RAY.

"Twilight!"

"Kyoudai! Che." He grumbled.

"Is that all?" Vadous taunted.

"Damn it!"

He threw the controller asides and his hands began to sparkle with purplish electricity which formed an arch and then a cage: the program began to glow and some energy flowed inside of the "cage" to form an electrified spheroid: he let it go and it floated into the air where it began to split into several of them: purple lightning bolts began to rain down around them so they hurried into some stone platforms to avoid begin electrocuted: Twilight suddenly leapt towards Vadous while having drawn two reddish light-sabers: Vadous drew his swords and they clashed but neither wielded to the other.

"You guys blow up that thing. I know he can stay materialized despite not having a "Dimensional Area"… Lartes! Have you contacted the Science Labs to form a local "DA"?" Vadous asked.

"Yeah! It's already formed so you can take out the big one and your "Cross Fusion" will remain on place."

"You herds of insects! Submit to the rule of IQ – sama!" Twilight growled.

"I checked but she's still in the cage." Lartes shrugged.

"So! About to slay Hamlet?"

"What? Grah! Not again! My name's LARTES not LAERTES!"

"Hmpf!"

"Spread Gun!"

"Scope Gun!"

"Sonic Boom!"

"Super Vulcan!"

"Rising Attack!"

The others attacked the main program but all attacks only contributed to making it grow larger in size before the extra mass split into portions and floated in the air to then give way to purple-colored jelly fighters: they drew their blades and the other barely dodged.

"Damn it."

"Alright, Twilight! Who was Anderson?"

"Hah! "Jimmie Anderson"… You read the note I forgot!"

"Sure I did and "Octopus – han" tried to contact the guy but no – one seems to have heard of him unless the guy was a lone wolf. I checked but he didn't seem to live in Buenos Aires unless he was living under a different name. But since I dunno his age or looks…"

"Hmpf. So you're not all-powerful, EH?"

"Shaddup. You disposed of the guy?"

"No need to! No one knew who the guy was and the guy didn't really know who I was! I only gave him info on a server, what kind of data he was to look for, try to upload it into a CD and then deposit on the warehouse: I already forwarded a juicy payment."

"And what was that data? Military secrets?"

"Hah! I have no need for those. Insects!"

"Insects? What, "Insect-Tribe" Duel Monsters?"

"Mwah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah!"

"What's so DAMNED funny?"

"Insects! You had the clue there, you fool!"

"I don't see the point of it, Mr. Intelligent."

"Hah! Insects! There are insects in the Cyber World!"

"What, Computer Worms?"

"And what else?"

"Bugs. Wait a sec, you! Bugs? BUGS, YOU SAY? YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME: THERE'S NO WAY YOU'RE GONNA DO _THAT_!"

"What about bugs?" Blood Shadow wondered as he tried to blow up some of the soldiers.

"I wasn't really listening either." Omega admitted as he split one soldier vertically.

"I only caught some discussion about Duel Monsters." "CF" Netto used a Neo Variable Sword to slice three in a row.

"Something about computer worms, I think." "CF" Laika used his armor-piercing rounds to destroy several of the enemies too.

"Wait. Computer bugs… Mass of bugs…" "CF" Blues seemed to find a common trait.

"Laika – sama. I have no found no matches, sir."

"I think I'm into something, Enzan – sama, sir."

"Huh… I've got a vague memory of something having to do with bugs but it feels like it was a long time ago." Rock Man admitted.

"What foolish humans' puppets!"

"So you think you're a "Darkloid" too, huh?"

"Of course!"

"Hmpf. And those rip-offs act as normal swords."

"Che. Then…!"

He suddenly combined them by the hilts and fused them to create a double-spear-saber: his attack on Vadous renewed and Vadous spotted how his hands suddenly changed into beast-like claws: two blackish wings began to grow behind his body, a black and purple tail emerged, his feet became talons and the helmet slowly gained the shape of a beast's head when seen from above given how two "eyes" were painted on the forehead armor and some triangles formed around the edge: random yellowish square dots began to show up around his body.

"W-what! The guy's transforming! It couldn't be…!"

"Yeah! I saw it! On the "Time-Space" I was at… How the "Synchronizer" power, when resonating with Rock Man, would grant him "Bestialize Styles" based on either "Cybeast"… And on the climax of the war, Hikari Netto used "Cross Fusion" with Rock Man, who had absorbed the "Synchronizer" and was running berserk because of the "Bestialize Factor" being poured into him… The result was a 3rd "Juuka Style"…! I've recreated that form and added another "Style"…" He explained.

"Another style…? Huh… Wait… Those dots, that gray color, talking about computer worms and bugs… N-no way…!" "CF" Netto suddenly seemed to turn white.

"Y-you've gotta be kidding!" Rock Man gasped.

"No! This is no joke! It's my ultimate evolution! "Juuka Bug Style"!

"W-what! "Juuka Bug Style"!"

"I achieve the power to infect all Net Navis with "Juuka Factor" or bugs so as to turn them into my servants by altering their data body! Like how "alternate" Shade Man planned to use his "Darkloid Factors" to change all Net Navis of the past into "Darkloids" using a missile…! Hah!"

He suddenly warped and Vadous gasped: the guy reappeared in front of "CF" Netto and suddenly began to glow with a menacing reddish/greenish/grayish glow: he plunged his claws into the chest emblem of "CF" Netto.

"Gruh! Grah! UGRA~H!"

"Grwraua~h!"

Immediately enough the same type of glow formed around "CF" Netto as his body began to change into a similar form and his eyes' irises suddenly seemed to lose all trace to consciousness to them: the berserk "Cross Fusion" body suddenly headed for "CF" Laika who shot an armor-piercing round at him and blew up the right shoulder armor while also opening a tear on the shirt beneath the armor.

"Damn. I can't use those on a "Cross Fusion" human: I could open up grave wounds! Freeze Bullet, then! Ugrah!"

"CF" Laika got a kick delivered to his face which shattered his shades and he then began to punch there and there until he was lifted and thrown against the main program: he collided against a barrier, his body frizzled, and his "Cross Fusion" broke so he collapsed on the ground.

"Laika – sama!"

"Damn it!"

"Mwah, hah, hah! Have fun killing each other! But you lowlife and I aren't done yet! DIE!"

Twilight suddenly began to swing his claws and talons to pierce Vadous' armor too but he calmly aimed both hands at the guy and he suddenly slowed down altogether: Vadous drew his swords again and quickly cut the claws on the talons and forearms plus cutting through some of the helmet's armor: Twilight stepped back once the speed returned to normal and grumbled something.

"Hah! "Time Flow"… But I copied ALL of you lowlife's abilities!"

"Shit."

"Mwah, hah, hah! Vicious Fire! This is what burned out Shade Man's left arm before I delivered the finishing killing blow on the day of my "Twilight Tower"! Mwah, hah, hah!"

Purplish flames leapt out of his hands and bombarded Vadous who jumped into the water: given how the thunderbolts had stopped falling there was no need to dodge them: he risked looking at the rest of the arena and saw that Enzan had been knocked out of "Cross Fusion" and was leaning against one the walls in an awkward angle: Blood Shadow had several cuts and part of his armor had been ripped off plus his forehead plunged through: he looked like the damage made him unable to move anymore: given how his shades had been shattered then his closed eyes and mouth shape told that he'd suffered some pain: only Omega was trying to stand up against the berserk "Cross Fusion" body.

"I'm just trying to hit the chest emblem to cancel the "Cross Fusion" and it will result in just the "Synchro Chip" breaking at the worst. But that can be replaced." Omega told Vadous.

"Mwah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah."

"What now."

"You know that Misaki chap, right? The guy was a nice guinea-pig for the "DSC" and contributed to breaking those two spoiled brats' "CF" form thus their PET II got horribly damaged! Mwah, hah, hah! You were lucky Thunder Man and Search Man came to help and they even took on 4 of my "Darkloids" while they repaired the blue Navi…"

"Che. That's unrelated!" Vadous fumed.

"And Dark Blues would've destroyed the "Advanced PET II" but the spoiled CEO son and some tomboy wannabe kept on playing hide-and-seek across the Science Labs. By the time Star Man caught up, the bandana brat dropped by and the plan went ashtray."

"Hmpf. No wonder. By "Dark Blues" you gotta mean Legato. But that's unrelated: I'll defeat you and you'll be able to go lick the prison shoes Maria wears as the lapdog you are." Vadous told Twilight.

"Damn you! Insulting the honor of the Great and Supreme IQ – sama who rules the "Secret Empire" and controls this nation's fate…!"

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard that tune already."

"GRUAKYAWRU~H!"

"What, you invented Martian Version 6.66?" Omega sarcastically asked to no one in particular.

He ducked and quickly plunged his blade into the chest emblem: the berserk "Cross Fusion" body stopped and it suddenly remained quiet as all add-ons began to delete on their own: segments of the "Cross Fusion" began to glow and then vanished to give way to the PET: Netto collapsed face-down on the shallow water and the PET landed on his back: it expelled a broken "Synchro Chip" and Rock Man (looking like he'd fainted) appeared on-screen.

"Phew. Alright, Boss. Go all out."

"Sure. Seal of…!"

"Not so fast! Tank Cannon!"

"Whack! Damn you. So you use Battle Chips too!"

"Yeah! I won't make it easy for you lowlife!"

Twilight had suddenly formed a Tank Cannon Battle Chip and shot at it at Vadous: Omega suddenly spotted something and grinned as he silently headed for a spot about 5 meters NNW of Twilight's back: he picked something and sneered as he silently used his jets to fly up elsewhere: Twilight then drew the Giga Cannon Program Advance.

"Hah! Who needs to announce aloud the next move, you herd of damned fools? I'll make you sink in these waters! Then I'll take out all other interlopers and what's salvageable will be taken care of by the envoys of IQ – sama… Heh, heh, heh. And those two spoiled brats will soon become their particular merchandise to play with…"

"You shut up. Dream on. Shoot away, you fool."

"Hah! Giga Cannon!"

"Gotcha. "Mirror Coat"!"

Vadous' body glowed with a bluish glow and the attack from Twilight got bounced back at him with amplified power: it hit him fully and he roared as most of his armor was destroyed revealing his normal clothes beneath them as if he'd been doing "Cross Fusion" instead.

"Ah! So you build it up to imitate "Cross Fusion" then."

"Yo! You jerk! Eat water and brain-fever!" Omega's voice boomed out of nowhere all of a sudden.

"What? Ugra~h!"

"Oho. Good move, Omega."

Omega had taken control of the RAY and attacked Twilight with the water cutter and the missiles to further weaken him: Vadous grinned while the RAY lifted its arms in a comical manner as Twilight dropped face-up on the water: Vadous drew his swords and aimed them at the guy.

"You're under arrest, Twilight!"

"You damned herd of fools…! I won't go down so easily…! And even if you could… "KO" will step in… Heh, heh, heh…" The villain sneered.

"Who's that guy and how the hell did he manage to become a "trustee"? I know it's not any parent of them!"

"Mwah, hah, hah … The guy's too smart to be found by silly hackers playin' 'round with burnin' embers… Gruh… Heh, heh, heh…"

The main program suddenly began to shine and it emitted a powerful flash which blinded them: when it cleared Twilight was gone from the spot and five visiting cards had been left behind.

"Shit. The pawns! They pulled some stunt and retrieved the guy."

"_Merde alons_." Dr. Spimer hissed.

"Damn it! All this effort was in vain then? Damn you, Twilight!"


	47. Chapter 47: Result

**Chapter 47: Result**

15:38 PM (Japan Time), Saturday July the 28th…

"… Unh… Huh… Grah! Huh! Huff, huff…"

"Oh! You've woken up, Hikari – kun?"

"Huh! Dr. Lartes…! Is this…?"

"My laboratory, yes…"

"Where's niisan?"

"The scan on his body is about to finish…"

"Oh shit! Those weird programs!"

"I know. Calm down."

Netto woke up and sat up from lying in a black examination table (like the ones in a medic's office): he looked around to see that this was inside of a room having a wooden desk built into the north wall, a rotating armchair and two capsule-like objects connected to a deposit on the eastern wall: the southern wall had a door marking the entry and exit of the room.

"What happened to the battle, Dr. Lartes?"

"Well…"

Dr. Lartes was a man on his mid-20s and about a meter and eighty tall more or less.

He had black slightly messy hair plus brownish irises' eyes.

He wore a medic's coat with the ID "Dr. Kazimura Lartes" written on it and sported brown pants plus shoes: he had a pair of reading glasses on, too, which he adjusted.

"Everyone but Omega and Boss got beaten… And although the combined tactics of Boss and Omega, who took control of the RAY, did weaken the guy, the pawns came in with a flash and pulled him out."

"So it was a battle in vain?"

"Hum. More or less, yeah… At least we figured out what the freak can do so we'll be more prepared next time around. And we've got the RAY which Boss stored in the pool."

"POOL? There's a POOL onboard a UFO? Why didn't you ever tell me? I've been coming here for over two years!"

"Whoa! Calm down. I thought you knew."

"Well, I didn't. I don't like being kept secrets."

"It's not like I did on purpose. I THOUGHT you KNEW."

"So, what's in that pool?" Netto asked.

"Well… Truth to be called, it isn't so much of a pool but a water processing plant where water is processed and then distributed to across the HQ: we always chemically process it on a lower deck system to renew it and then make it go up the "plant" to be checked for impurities…"

"Ah! Well. So how did he stuff the thing?"

"Truth to be told… He sat had it stand crouched on a corner and put a fence around it too… The Net Police didn't object because the analysis of its systems might provide clues to the jerk… Sigma and Blood Shadow are undergoing repairs while your two friends were taken to the hospital to be checked up they haven't broken anything… We brought you here because our more advanced scanning system might spot something the Science Labs might skip…"

"Huh! I suddenly feel pretty tired."

"No wonder. Your bodily strength was pushed to the limits but that thing was emitting some kind of pulsation which made your brain ask for more oxygen and thus the bodily activity continued…"

"I see… By the way! Did you take out the program thing?"

"No. We captured it and Boss is having "Black Ace" scan it up to figure out if there's something which can be useful there. Omega is sweeping the battle rooms too but all decoration had already been removed."

"They didn't waste the time while we were in the main room."

"Dr. Spimer headed back to the Cypher HQ and is reinforcing security in case they try to launch some sudden strike taking profit of our mood: I guess Maria must be laughing like a madwoman by now."

"Speaking of which…" Netto seemed to recall something.

"Ah? That "KO" man? Nothing. The jerk bragged about the guy being too clever to be found by simple hacking."

"So maybe he's someone powerful?"

"Or could be a red herring and Twilight was talking about himself to begin with: that note could've been left behind in purpose to fool us and laugh at us by sending us on a vain hunt."

"By the way… Now that you brought up "KO"… Do we know what's become of Oriol and his guys? I know they fought some of the PKMN on Wednesday but…"

"No. They haven't been spotted in the Cyber World so they must be doing something else. Maybe he thinks he has to do something to deserve our trust and must be going over Twilight's CDs to try to figure out what else the guy could come up with."

"And Slur's buddy, that "Admin 3" guy…?"

"Nothing yet. Slur hasn't shown her hide around either. The guy must be frantically trying to get a hold on Twilight's location." Dr. Lartes sighed and sat on the armchair.

PING!

"Huh? Ah. The analysis was completed… No sequels seem to have been left behind and all foreign data was already extracted, quarantined, and disposed of in an effective manner… I'll wake him up." Dr. Lartes told Netto as he worked with a laptop set atop the desk.

"Fua~h…"

"How do you feel, Rock Man?"

"Huh…? Dr. Lartes, sir…? Ah! The battle…"

"The guy escaped at the very last second: the pawns pulled a flash and there, they were gone without a trace."

"Oh."

"Saito – niisan! Do you feel OK?"

"Netto – kun… _Gomen_." He looked elsewhere.

"What?"

"Now, Rock Man… Don't blame yourself for not warning of the incoming attacking or dodging it… We aren't perfect."

"I knew that, sir, but there are times in which…"

"Cool it down or that won't do us any good."

"Roger, sir… Huff. What a morning."

"Yeah, I know… Can we go back?"

"I'll call Omega and he'll pilot you guys back at the surface. Both Ijuuin – kun and Laika – kun have been sent to the DS Town Hospital…"

"Alright."

Dr. Lartes handed him the PET: Rock Man appeared inside of it and Netto placed the thing into his arm-strap: Rock Man's hologram "sat" on Netto's right shoulder and looked at the ground.

"Omega? They're already awake. Can you pilot them to the surface? Tell the "Committee" car to drive them to the DS Town Hospital."

"OK, Lartes. I'm coming up."

"By the way! What are those? They look like the maintenance capsules for Blood, Sigma and Omega but…" Netto pointed.

"Oh. Those? They're cold-sleep capsules…"

"Cold-sleep? What's that?"

"Why. You've never heard of it? Or maybe you've heard of "hibernation" instead? You know some animals like bears do it, right?"

"Yeah. So those things…?"

"They can slow down a person's vital signs and place him in a sleeping status… They only need intravenous nutrients… And they don't dream either… It's thought to be the key for long-duration space voyages and the idea was already introduce in Arthur C. Clarke's _2001: A Space Odissey_ where 3 of the 5 _Discovery_ crew-members were placed in that status so that they would be fresh and ready after the dull 10-month-long trip to Saturn…" He detailed.

"Wow."

"Also… We've used that to correct some flaws in Boss' genes which Maria had set there or which had been done in a blunt manner and could derive in some cancer and such… The only manner to properly work on that is during "cold sleep" and using nanomachines to interact with the genes' chemicals too…"

"That's cool!" Rock Man whistled.

"Yo. Sorry for the hold-up. Let's go, guys." Omega opened the door and walked in.

"Thanks for everything, Dr. Lartes."

"Don't mind it. A medic's duty is to help others."

"Good-bye, sir."

The two of them followed Omega down the corridor and Omega suddenly spotted a banner which read something in Chinese.

"Dragon… "The soul is material and can be tamed"… I dunno where he dug that outta from… I guess someone posted a Confucius mockery and he printed it without thinking it twice…" He fumed.

"Dragon – san can be short-sighted from time to time…" Netto sighed.

"Sure is… Let's hope he makes decent food soon too…"

16:30 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Well, Oriol – sama, sir… The whole of the systems are working and this thing could even take off, sir…"

"Hum. Good, good."

"You look absent-minded, sir. Have you tried to analyze all incoming and outgoing signals to see if the jerk is controlling you in live, sir?"

"Yeah. There was nothing."

"Yet you look… bored."

"That's it! Damn it. I'm bored. I feel empty. I need something to excite me: something cool!"

"Hmmm…"

"Grah! I need some time alone."

"Oriol – sama… I think he needs help… Maybe I should try approaching Slur or Vadous…"

Legato had come to report something to Kuroshiro as he stood next to two slightly opened armored doors leading somewhere else: Legato was calm but Kuroshiro looked impatient or annoyed: he suddenly began to pace while drawing circles and finally headed in: Legato sighed and headed away.

"Yeah… I need it! I need to DOMINATE! To DOMINATE! To CONTROL! To RULE!"

Kuroshiro had stepped into a bedroom-like room which had a large king-sized bed with a mahogany structure around it consisting on four columns and ceiling which served to suspend some thin Oriental-like purple curtains flanking the sides and end of the bed: there were two closed doors which seemingly led to another room on the right side and a large frame with two large purple curtains had been built in the middle of the room as if to divide it into another space.

"Yes… I'll bring him here… He'll be MINE! I'll DOMINATE him!"

He suddenly lifted his arms into the air while nervously pacing around and looking like he was having some hysteria attack: the ringing of a cell-phone seemed to snap him out of it so he took one out from his jeans' right pocket and looked at its screen.

"The jerk? Whatever. Hello! Who's there?"

"Kuroshiro – kun. It's been a long time."

"Excuse me?"

"Hmmm… Ah! Listen to this."

"…What's this about? I told you that I wanted the full-class specially made _bento_, didn't I? Take this back!" Tesla Magnets' recorded voice suddenly yelled.

"T-that's…!" Kuroshiro gasped.

"… Jeez! What a complaining snobby granny…! Since we've already taken the "Crest" we sought… Why don't we go ahead and dispose of her? Cream Land's Pride. Sharo's Laika. Ameroupe's Enzan. And Tesla Magnets…" His own recorded voice rang out next, first with some annoyance and then with calmness.

"No way…! I'm sure the jerk didn't bother to record all which happened around me… So you're…!"

"Yes. Me. Kanou Shade. Remember! I'd contacted you a few days before that day… When the last "Crest" holder had been revealed… I told you to use your intelligence and think about who you were. I would've liked to approach you when the "Planet RPG" thing but I didn't have many chances there… Ms. Slur and I had been monitoring your environment, Kuroshiro – kun, and I'm rather concerned about your latest symptoms."

"My symptoms…? Eh… That of before…?" He timidly asked.

"You're right. Twilight left some programs in your brain which are influencing your subconscious in a slow and gradual manner and react to your environment too… You coming here was part of his plans too and your latest symptoms are WORRISOME. VERY."

"No wonder, sir. I must look like an idiot, sir."

"No! You're brilliant! The problem is that you stepped into the jerk's trap from the very start. A jerk like them wouldn't let you off the hook so easily after two rebellions… So the jerk came up with an elaborated subtle strategy which would be their revenge on your strong will… And that was to slowly incite you to rebel…"

"But what happened with Netto – kun on the house together the reversal of roles and their slightly cocky behavior…"

"That was a blow to their plans, yes. Because they didn't learn something which they should've learnt: they never hated anyone. They just "annoyed" them but it didn't make them hold a grudge or hate them to begin with… Knowing what had really happened to Mr. Forte and Shirakami – kun, they wanted to help prevent the _scenario_ of you ending up like them…" Kanou Shade listed.

"So the guy then decided to no matter what it took make me into an evil sadist, abduct them again and this time inflict real pain to them to have them hate me for real and slowly submit to the jerk's programs: they'd then rescue Anaya, come here, and force me to be a participant in their evil and directing everyone's hatred towards them… As I'd thought some days ago… Increasing my paranoia and such…"

"Correct. That's their machination."

"Damn it all!" He growled.

"I'm thinking of arranging for a little something…"

"What?"

"I'm sorry but I wouldn't like to go into details yet. I want to properly think about it…" The man trailed off.

"Wait, wait. You mean that you will approach Netto – kun and Saito and request of them to come try to test out if I would really harm them when we… hum… played the game, sir?"

"Yes. That's what I was thinking of…"

"If you brief them in then…"

"Yes. They will surely accept but I will not force their hand: if I don't see them like being up to the challenge then I'll simply send them back home and apologize to Cousin Vadous. I'd then come pick you up and we'd cooperate… Ms. Slur has agreed to help me analyze your cyborg brain and try to locate the data…"

"I understand, sir. If it's your idea, sir, then handle it in your way, sir. I don't plan on moving: Legato was right and I should start trying to look for suspicious stuff given process size, execution time, which files it altered and which permits it has…"

"Good. Even if it's a blunt search… We'd have an overall idea and something material to start working on…"

"Hum… Mr. Shade?"

"Yes, Kuroshiro – kun?"

"Can I know? What did _they_ think about me in the end?"

"Ah. Well… As far as I could see… Mr. Hikari Sr. absorbed the remains of your data in the form of sparkling dust and invited you to be along with Mr. Hikari Jr. by returning inside of him…" He sighed.

"I see… So they did realize…"

"I'm sure of it, Kuroshiro – kun."

"I'm… I'm… so pitiful. I always need… someone to help me…! I've evolved from being a cruel "Darkloid" who would try to lead Saito into suicide into this and I thought I could finally grasp what "kindness" was about… But in the end I'm no better!" He suddenly began to cry and shudder.

"Don't be ashamed of crying, Kuroshiro – kun. That proves you have your own feelings and that you're a person."

"By the way, I heard about the battle… Was the guy…?" Kuroshiro tried to dry his tears and switched topics.

"No. They escaped with the help of their pawns."

"Damn it. And they'll be coming for me!"

"I don't think they'll rush so much: we're expecting such a move, after all, and it would be blunt and predictable. If the guy's ego remains as it is then they will not like the "predictable" part…"

"Ah! So we still have some time…!"

"Yes. Tomorrow I'll try this "test"… I think they'll go to Cousin's place so Ms. Slur will pick them there and we'll speak… We hope to be there about 12 PM more or less… Once the whole deal is over, regardless of the result, I'll send you the coordinates to my location. I'll then tell Cousin to blow this thing up: if we do that then Anaya won't have a place to go back to and will surely blame Twilight for not predicting that."

"Good! And Twilight will be hell-bent into trying to come up with something provisional like re-making the station…"

"Ah! The station, yes. We can simply do some manual sabotage so that it ends up de-orbiting in a long path, breaking up and burning up like they did with the MIR space station in the late 90s…"

"A fitting end… Yet… Nothing. It reminds me of how the jerk tried to kill Netto – kun and his friends by trapping them inside of the same station thing and then sending it straight ahead to burn up… Thanks to that "Junk Man" guy being able to disassemble his junk-made space-station then he could form an improvised shielding plus a braking parachute…"

"Hum. I know. But since there's nothing onboard it this time around then it won't matter… Well. Let's meet tomorrow, Kuroshiro – kun. And try to get on with the scanning RIGHT NOW."

"I understand, sir. Please count on me, sir."

The call ended and Kuroshiro pocked the phone while taking out his sunglasses and sighing: he then got a hostile look to him and a grimace formed across his face while he shuddered.

"Twilight… You lowlife… I'll definitely… BREAK FREE!"

_I WILL break free from this CURSE! I'll win! You go and ROT away! Hah!_


	48. Chapter 48: Mr Shade

**Chapter 48: Mr. Shade**

08:57 AM (Japan Time), Sunday July the 29th…

"… So… Nothing yet?"

"No."

"Hell. Now what they'll come up with next?"

"Dunno."

Charles and Davis were talking with Vadous while Charles was working on his office room: both looked annoyed and with no wonder: Vadous was also irate on the other end of the line.

"And now we gotta sit and wait for them to make a move?"

"Yeah. Sigma and Blood are already repaired and both Ijuuin and Laika have come out of the hospital so…"

"Huff. Alright. Guess we'll need to train." Davis sighed.

"I leave that decision up to you. I finally found out that the Jimmie Anderson guy did exist after checking a psychical register: the jerk had just deleted all references about the guy… And the guy hacked into a server Wily had owned and had used to create the "Gospel" freak thing… That form is dangerous but since I could analyze the ability of the "Synchronizer" to wipe out "Juuka Factor" then…"

"You could at least remove one of the two forms."

"I'm working on a vaccine too using some samples of the bugs which the jerk stuffed into Rock Man so that I can remove that second form too and reduce their power… Try to check out if there's anything in the Reverse Cyber World: Shadow Man or Zero can help."

"OK. Count on us."

"By the way! Beware of your Cyber World security. The guy could try to hit you again for all we know or that Cloud Man jerk could try to come to settle the score too…" Vadous warned.

"The last thing we'd need… See ya."

Charles ended the call and sighed while Davis fumed and brought up some holographic screens.

"Hum. Nothing seems to be odd with security."

"Good. But let's check for anything weird nevertheless."

"I'll contact Shadow Man."

"Heh, heh, heh… The Golden Guy calls up?" Shadow Man chuckled as he connected the call.

"How's the Reverse Cyber World like?"

"Empty. Nothing odd. No wonder."

"Did Zero say anything?"

"He just swept the area… Nothing outstanding…"

"Prism Man or Thunder Man reported anything?"

"Prism Man is trying to look up if the jerk has any assets out there apart from the abandoned manned satellite and the tanker…"

"And Thunder Man?"

"Exploring the Reverse Market…"

"Good. So we're all hunting down. Say! Did anyone try to check the "Darkloid" castle thing?"

"Oh! Truth to be told… No." Shadow Man gasped.

"They could be there: it'd fit with the guy's megalomania, to sit in Shade Man's throne and claim to be master of "Darkloids"…" Davis suggested while bringing the right hand to his chin.

"I'll rush there. I'm good at sneaking anyway."

"Sure. Contact us if you find anything."

"Deal. Let's talk later… Time to ring up Admiral Miyabi… Heh, heh, heh…"

09:11 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Boss is still recovering. It'd seem his wounds amounted to a lot and his data integrity was compromised plus his bodysuit…"

"Huff. That was close! Luckily enough the guys forgot about us."

"Yes. I know. The problem is that we've lost the program and the RAY prototype but it's not like it'll tell them anything."

"Shouldn't we try to go for some diversion strike?"

"Hum. That could be a good tactic but at least one of us should remain here to protect the General…"

Freeze Man and the other "Darkloids" were discussing while standing in the main platform of the "Darkloid" castle, at the start of the first flight of stairs: Cloud Man sighed, Cosmo Man was calm, Swallow Man came up with an idea and Yamato Man warned them.

"But they're expecting us. They could try to capture us. It'd say we send Viruses instead." Cosmo Man argued back.

"True. We can't risk much in this state. Boss can't fight back in this state and at least needs another 4 to 5 hours to fully recover. His data is very complicated and we need to fix the "Bug Style" and "Juuka Style" too which are rather foreign data." Freeze Man warned.

"But didn't you…?" Cloud Man argued.

"No. While it's true I was in charge of feeding the thing back then and such all programming was done by Dr. Wily. And contrary to what one might think, back when the thing made its public debut and broke into the Internet City Coliseum that was because it'd gone berserk: Gospel Shuryou didn't care for it but then Forte stepped in and the thing pulled back given how they seemed to be able to deduce Forte's intentions. In short: I don't know much about the data structure employed and the programming method could've become outdated given the quick rate at which new and newer versions are released." Freeze Man exposed.

"Alright, alright. Just suggesting, _Danna_…"

"No. I wasn't saying you're to blame, Cloud Man."

"In short: we'll resort to Viruses." Yamato Man shrugged.

"Fine. I could simply go and hit the Virus Lab: I'll infect those with "Juuka Style" data and materialize them to run amok along the real world: that will cause further terror and chaos and good publicity for us." Swallow Man grinned.

"Oh! Brilliant!" Cosmo Man grinned too.

"Mwah, hah, hah! And those fools thought we were over!" Cloud Man laughed next.

"Let the campaign begin!" Yamato Man exclaimed.

"I like that plan: use the stealth camouflage to slip undetected." Freeze Man commanded.

"Sure. I'll be right back."

Swallow Man made a smug smile and warped out but they all failed to notice Shadow Man hidden on the outside of the castle close to an opening allowing viewing of the room.

"I heard it all."

"Hum. This is bad. I think there are about 20,000 Viruses there: if we assume they're keeping 100 Viruses of each species and 200 species of Viruses… We can't let those many go loose!" Miyabi cursed.

"Of course not. Let's hurry there, Miyabi, and try to counter the guy while Sigma and the others handle the distractions."

"Good. Plug Out."

Shadow Man reappeared on Miyabi's PET and he came out of the public phone booth, failing to spot Dr. Regal close by standing there with hands on his pants' pockets and looking smug: a Net Police car was parked nearby too as if to check on him.

"Heh. Too bad I didn't think of that… It'd been sweet. Heh, heh, heh…"

09:22 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Ie~h!"

"A~h!"

"Run for it!"

"H-how did these guys…?"

"Who cares? Run for your hide!"

Several workers of the Virus Lab ran out after Mettools and other Viruses having an altered "beastly" appearance to them (the Mettools' eyes displayed hostile behavior, their feet changed to talons and two fangs formed from the lower edge of their hard-hats plus a tail) materialized inside of the building: Swallow Man snuck past some doorways trashed by the Viruses and reached a control center.

"Too easy. Heh."

He dematerialized and entered the Cyber World where a large cone-shaped construct having several "capsules" attached to it each containing different kinds Viruses was built: Swallow Man chuckled and he made his body glow as he approached the structure and touched two "capsules" with both hands: the Viruses inside began to change appearance and the phenomenon began to spread.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh…"

"Evil Source!"

"Gruah! Shadow Man! Damn you!"

"Never underestimate a _ninja_."

Shadow Man shot his fireball at the guy from behind and Swallow Man grumbled as he turned around to face him.

"Hmpf! But you wouldn't know something…" He trailed off as he formed a smug smile.

"What?"

"The Viruses aren't the only ones who can "Bestialize"!"

"What!"

"Hugro~h!"

Swallow Man's body glowed with a menacing vermillion glow and his design began to change: his wings became bigger and thinner ending up becoming almost transparent: two smaller thicker wings formed behind his shoulders along with two sets of grayish extensions.

The helmet design got altered too and armored formed over his chin and over his eyes: the ear-pads changed to brownish cones aiming backwards too.

His chest armor gained a diamond shape and extended a bit more while gaining further thickness too: a "tail" which was pretty wide and long formed behind him too: the forearm design made them grow larger and his hands became claw-like.

The boots grew in size and thickness as well while his feet split into bird-like feet.

"Swallow Drive!"

The guy flew into the air and dived for Shadow Man who'd tried to jump to chase him: he got hit on the chest by the head.

"Swallow Cutter!"

"Che! Shadow Blade!"

Shadow Man quickly swung the blade and began to thrust forward several times in a row to block and reject the incoming attack.

"Air Dive!"

He suddenly dived from above as Shadow Man used the structure to bounce off into the air and had him crash against the structure: Swallow Man seemed to grin.

"Hah, hah, hah, hah! Air Dive!"

He dived and hit Shadow Man with his talons but Shadow Man vanished and a log was left behind: ten _shuriken_ hit him from behind in a row and he groaned while Shadow Man also delivered an attack.

"Sneak Attack!"

He dropped from above and plunged the blade into Swallow Man from behind: the guy groaned and turned around somehow to kick Shadow Man away.

"Don't get… COCKY~!"

"Hmpf."

"There you are!"

"Oh shit. Zero!"

Zero suddenly showed up and landed atop the guy to aim the sword at his neck as if to keep him still.

"_Game Over, Lucy._ The guys are going for the castle by now."

"Fuck!"

"And it's the Three Musketeers plus Prism Man so…"

"Don't underestimate ME~!"

Swallow Man suddenly began to glow and several of the Viruses broke out of the storage to attack Zero and Shadow Man: Swallow Man warped out of the spot next and both grumbled.

"Whatever. Zero! You're fresh. Go after the guy."

"My bad."

Zero warped in his peculiar manner (by breaking down into blocks of data which spun around clockwise before breaking further down into some vertical cylindrical stripes of data) while Shadow Man began to cut down the Viruses.

"Che. There's no end to these? Shadow Blade! Evil Source! Be gone!"

09:48 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Unit 4, Beta Company. We need a status report."

"Sectors A, B, C and D are clear."

"Good job. Head to Sector E: we've got a situation."

"Roger that, Command."

"CF" Netto ran down an avenue and passed through a ruined checkpoint. He entered Sector E and immediately spotted the cause of trouble: an army of "Darkloids" (Bowl Men, Burner Men and Flash Men) were laying siege to a building which housed an important radio relaying station.

_Let's go for it!_

"Okay! Battle Chip, Meteors!"

Various meteors dropped from the sky and blew up the "Darkloids" (most of the Burner Men), which broke off the assault to try to counter.

"Battle Chip, Pit Hockey!"

A hockey disk appeared and bounced wildly when hitting buildings: it hit various "Darkloids" (mainly the Bowl Men and Flash Men) and also deleted them before they could coordinate for a counter-strike.

"Battle Chip, Neo Variable Sword! Sonic Boom!"

An energy slice hit the remaining "Darkloids" and managed to cut them into pieces, thus deleting them: "CF" Netto sighed in relief and looked around: the sector was secure.

"Phew. This one was intense."

"Sure was, Netto – kun. Command! Is this all?" Saito called out through the radio.

"This is all for today. Good work."

"Well! Time to return to the real world..."

"Sure. But we're making progress."

The familiar sensation of the whole environment becoming "cybernetic" and then "CF" Netto "flying" towards the "portal" happened: his real body opened the eyes and looked at the holographic results screen.

VR TRAINING

LEVEL: 5

CLASS: A

NUMBER: 10 OF 15

TIME: 08: 45

RANK: C

USERS: HIKARI NETTO & ROCK MAN EXE

HAVE A NICE DAY!

"Phew!"

He released the "Cross Fusion" and stored his PET on the arm-strap while stretching: soft applause rang out from behind and Netto felt a shiver go down his spine: he whipped around to find Slur standing two meters behind him and making the applause while grinning.

"S-Slur?"

"Hmpf. Surprised, "Net Saviors"?"

"Well, yeah. We thought no – one without permit could even come close to this place's Cyber World…" Netto admitted.

"I know some tricks which are too advanced for current technology to properly detected or understand…"

"Your companion sent you here?"

"True. He wants to meet you two. It is an important matter. And the sooner we try to tackle the problem the better: we could kill of the root of it…" She turned serious.

"Huh? I'm not sure if I follow."

"Ahem. What I mean to say is… There is one little topic which is bothering him and if you could help him solve it… It would lie within your interests as well."

"So where's your companion?"

"I shall bring you to him."

"Shouldn't you warn Vadous – san?"

"He did think of that but he feels like time is of essence."

"Hum. Guess it's gotta be…"

Slur suddenly flipped across the air in a graceful manner and landed behind Netto: she lifted him by the shoulders and a purplish "gateway" formed in front of them: they rushed inside and crossed through it to end up in a normal room which looked like a living room somewhere: Slur let go of him and then gracefully hovered away to exit through an ajar door which she closed.

"W-whoa." Netto uttered.

"That was… fast. Even for me." Saito admitted.

"I'm sorry for the sudden request, gentlemen, but… Take a seat. I'll brief you into the trouble." A voice called out.

Netto spotted a red leather armchair set in front of that of the man named Kanou Shade: he sat down there and Shade sighed before opening his eyes again: he looked serious.

"Well. I'll introduce myself. Kanou Shade. "Admin 3"…"

"So you were "K. S.", the guy who realized Forte and Shirakami weren't really "evil" but more like victims of the jerk's plotting…"

"In essence. And the jerk is aiming to repeat that."

"With Oriol?" Saito realized.

"Yes. With Kuroshiro – kun. The programming is starting to show up and it isn't being subtle anymore. He's begun to try to remove it, but…"

"But?" Netto asked.

"I would like to request your cooperation."

"If we can help him then…"

"We wouldn't mind."

"Please let me warn you: I would like to see to what extent the programs would affect him if… Well. To put it blunt… If you were at his mercy."

"You mean that… Well. Can we be blunt?"

"If you must…"

"You mean that if we were to play S&M and I got to be the "Slave" he'd suddenly turn violent with me and actually harm me?"

"Good summary."

"And you want to figure out if the programs could suddenly change his behavior there, on the spot?" Saito deduced next.

"Yes. But if you think it would be dangerous then I'll simply send you back home. Nothing will change otherwise. I'm about to meet with him and try to start working on purging his electronic brain… But if you could provide some "friendly" input then that might help counter the programming, like it happened when you were his "VIP guests"…"

"I see! My behavior wasn't foreseen by Twilight."

"No. The jerk will never understand what "acceptance" and "kindness" mean to begin with. The guy "plays" with people. He's full of ego: and that makes him very dangerous. He'll only think of his damned "mission" and try to turn poor Kuroshiro – kun into a violent sadist which would torture everyone at his mercy out of paranoia."

"By all the… The guy's NUTS!" Saito growled.

"We won't let him end up like that! We want to help!"

"But… There's this danger, gentlemen. You can't ignore that possibility: how would you react?"

"Good point." Saito brought the right hand to his chin.

"Wait. Maybe a hit on the head? When I fought Yuriko the hit on the helmet and the consequent vibration unlocked her memories. So! If I were to arch my head backwards and make contact with his the blow would surely snap him out of it." Netto suggested.

"Hum. Could work, gentlemen…"

"Where's Oriol?"

"The "Palace"…"

"Huh? And where's that?"

"Why. Cousin Vadous didn't tell you gentlemen?"

"Well… Not. We just got to learn yesterday there was the "pool"…" Saito admitted.

"He sure can be absent-minded too… Anyway. You'll see when we reach the place but… Beware! Twilight fooled him into fixing the place: it was Maria's base of operations… A dreaded place… Cousin Vadous shut down and sabotage its whole computer system but Kuroshiro – kun was lured by Twilight to repair it up… That place's "atmosphere" might influence on him and make those "moods" be stronger too…"

"We know there are some risks. But we won't falter. We want to help him out, really. And I won't fall for Twilight's petty tricks."

"Hum. You seem decided, gentlemen. Well then. Let us go: the sooner we get there the better. Cousin will be busy trying to counter the move of the "Darkloids" and trying to seize Twilight so… I'll explain on the way. We'll go with my Honda four-wheeled-traction car."

"Alright." Saito nodded in agreement.

"Hang in there, Oriol… I'll come to help you!"

Netto followed Mr. Shade out and down some stairs into a garage.

"Let's go, gentlemen. Today will be a long day…!"


	49. Chapter 49: Palace

**Chapter 49: Palace**

10:32 AM (Japan Time), Sunday July the 29th…

"… Hum. We're about to cross through the stealth field."

"So the place is there?"

"Yes, gentlemen."

"I'm glad to hear we've located the jerk and that they're about to seize the guy because they're not fully recovered yet…"

"Hum. Yet I would not be so… confident."

Mr. Shade was driving a blue Honda CRV car across a non-paved dusty road which led into a valley somewhere which seemed to be empty and not have anything there: he was on the driver's seat, Netto was on the passenger seat, and Slur was sitting on the middle rear seat while looking serious.

"Here we are: witnesses."

"W-whoa!"

They crossed the stealth field and entered the valley to find a large construct sitting inside of a large wide pit in the center of its diameter: the construct was so tall that part of it popped over the hole.

"The "Palace"…"

This construct was shaped like a five-tower-steel-castle built atop a large stalactite-like rock about a hundred meters large: the castle had two short towers, two middle-height towers and the central taller tower.

A large round hatch was set about ten meters beneath the upper edge of the rock too.

"There are nine reactor muzzles but which can't be seen from here: this thing can fly and it used to hang around in HEO… High Earth Orbit… It was our _birthplace_… A place of dread, lust and evil… An invisible fortress, impossible to take down… Or so those fools claimed!"

"So that's the "Palace"…" Netto muttered.

"Maria's room was the second highest room in the central tower: the control bridge was atop the central tower. The other two towers were named the "Crew Tower", which are the peripheral ones, and, as the name said, were the Crew Quarters'… The other two were the "Game Towers"… And those were the most dreaded places…" He made a grimace and trailed off.

"Yikes."

"And this thing was capable of bearing a crew of 30, about 40 prisoners, tons of supplies, some extra staff which were the controllers, lab managers, security guards, computer clerks and such… Pre-cooked food was easily brought onboard using the "gateway" tech although Maria and Izono Marco, her right-hand man, had fancies for exotic stuff. This place took about a year and 10 months to build…"

"By all the…"

"A monument to greed, lust and ambition…" Slur dully muttered.

"Ah. The ramp's been deployed. Good."

They spotted how a large steel ramp made up of segments formed on the lower edge of the open round hatch and extended until the ground: the car climbed up and entered a large room shaped like a hanger which had about six shuttles like the ones Vadous had and two large armored doors on the far end: fluorescent lights illuminated the room.

"The Docking Bays… Only shuttles authorized by the control center and having the OS remotely unlocked could come out… We all spent about a year here being taught the basics and then sent off to handle on our own with our knowledge and "contacts"…"

"Huh… Oh! There! Oriol and Legato…"

Indeed: Kuroshiro and Legato were waiting on the middle of the room so the car stopped and the three occupants climbed down: Kuroshiro pocketed his sunglasses and looked at Mr. Shade.

"Mr. Shade. We finally meet in person, sir."

"Yes, Kuroshiro – kun. Did you locate anything?"

"Four programs located on the most "superficial" directories but I guess there's gotta be stuff deeper in which will slowly climb up through the directory tree… We've quarantined them for further analysis but they were seemingly programmed to start having me adore Maria and all that bullshit devotion stuff. Sorry for the blunt words, sir, but…"

"I don't mind. We're not here to discuss about those."

"Oriol… Been a while." Netto told him.

"Netto – kun… So you came despite the danger?"

"I want to help you, Oriol. I don't want to lose you."

"Netto – kun…"

"Eh… Saito – kun. Will you come with me?"

"Eh… How am I gonna materialize?" Saito asked.

"I have a "Copy Roid" here…"

"Good. Netto – kun can settle it with Oriol."

"Don't worry, Oriol. Even if you get into a tight spot I'll snap you outta that: I promise." Netto told him while leaning his hands on his shoulders and making a sad smile.

"Well. We're going back. I don't want to linger anymore here. I've forwarded you the coordinates. Come anytime, Kuroshiro – kun. Try to forward us the data and we'll start to work on it."

"Roger, Mr. Shade."

"Do remember, Kuroshiro Oriol… You have your own will no matter what those fools might say. You cannot erase the will."

"Thank you, Slur – sama."

"Hum. Let us go, Mr. Shade."

"Roger. Let's meet again, Mr. Hikari Jr. and Mr. Hikari Sr."

Shade climbed into the car with Slur and turned around to leave: Kuroshiro sighed and looked at the ground as if he didn't know what to say or do.

"Here, Legato. Have fun with niisan but don't overdo it either. I know you don't have any programs but maybe the "atmosphere"…"

"Huh. You've got a point there, Hikari."

"Lead the way, Oriol."

"A-alright… Call out to me from time to time."

Kuroshiro took out his cell-phone and inputted a command which made the doorway lock: the other two doors opened and revealed a cargo elevator waiting there: they stepped in and it climbed for about a minute before it stopped and the doors in front of them unlocked to give way to a hall: two corridors branched east and west, another two headed SE and SW and one straight south: Legato turned east while Netto followed Kuroshiro south until they reached five elevators: Kuroshiro inputted a password on a control panel and this elevator unlocked.

"Please follow me, Netto – kun."

"OK."

They stepped inside and Kuroshiro picked "IQ-SAMA ROOM" as the destination while the other was "CONTROL BRIDGE": the elevator climbed up and Kuroshiro kept on looking at the ground: Netto remained silent but looked worried.

_Maybe he's afraid that I'll see those "moods" rising into his consciousness and I'll label him as a freak…? Oriol… You don't need to be afraid: that's gotta be another of those damned programs. _

The elevator pinged and both stepped out into the small hall with the open armored doors: they got into the bedroom and Kuroshiro pressed a button on an interphone to lock them up: he sighed and sat down on a chair without doing anything.

"Oriol?"

"… I'm a freak, right, Netto – kun?" He muttered without bothering to lift his head up.

"No! That's another damned program. Snap outta it!"

"I'm but an imitator of Saito… A cruel joke…"

"Oriol!"

"Hate me… Hate me… Hate me…!"

"Ah! I overslept!"

"No good, Netto – kun! Mariko – sensei is gonna scold you again: hurry it up or you won't make it on time!"

Oriol instinctively stood up and place a scolding look on Netto summed up to exasperation: he suddenly blinked and looked disoriented as to why he was in that pose to begin with.

"Huh? I dozed off?"

"No. It's those programs, Oriol."

"Shit. If only I'd figured out how to revoke their permits…"

"Don't get annoyed or it'll get worse. Where's the stuff?"

"Huh… There, on the bathroom…"

"I'll gear up. You bring out whatever you want."

"Is that really alright for you, Netto – kun?"

"Meh! After that "endurance" thing…"

"Huh. You've got a point…"

Netto headed into the adjacent bathroom and locked the door from the inside while Kuroshiro pulled open the curtains of the bed to reveal anal beads, a 5cm vibrator, clothes pegs, a ball-gag, a black wool blindfold, two candles, a lighter, a set of leather bands and other stuff.

_Dual-pair egg vibrators, bell vibrator and urethra beads… Will Netto – kun really be alright with all these? Well… If he used those in me back in the house then… I guess yeah… And he's got a point with that of the "endurance" two years ago…_

_They hate you… They hate you… Dominate them… Dominate them…_

_Shut up, Gollum._

_Got some guts to stand up to my live control, eh, kid?_

_Damn you. Mr. Shade said you were healing._

_I had to pull out with my healing being at 89.5% but it's enough… Heh, heh, heh, heh… So the traitor showed his ugly hide…_

_You're uglier, Gollum._

_HMPF! You think you can defeat me?_

_Yeah. With the help of your Mistress' paranoia._

_What?_

"Legato! Switch on the jamming field: no signals are gonna come in or out 'till I say so!" He drew the phone and dialed a number.

"Roger, sir."

_Oh damn it! KZZZZ!_

_Heh. Sméagol wins, Gollum._

"Well! I'm ready, Oriol."

"Hmmm… You're horny, Netto – kun."

"Heh! Wasn't it obvious?"

Netto came out geared in the S&M gear and posing: Kuroshiro got amused and looked in a better mood.

"Did anything happen?"

"I beat Gollum."

"Huh? Beat Gollum?"

"The creep had snuck in live into my head but using this place's jamming device then I cut them off." He summed up.

"Heh. Gollum? Sure. The jerk's Gollum alright."

"Yeah. And I'm Smeágol."

"No wonder. Let's get started. Hey. You've brought up a lot of stuff: but I don't mind. Do as you like. I wanna feel some thrill."

"Alright, Netto – kun."

The whole place suddenly shook in a violent manner as a loud whining sound rang out: both lost their footing and the loose objects fell across the room.

"What in the… The engines! They turned on? I didn't repair them!"

"The jerk! They could've fixed them on another day too."

"Shit. Luckily I have the cell-phone here… LEGATO!"

"Yes, sir! I noticed what happened, sir! But it's odd, sir. The guy alone shouldn't be able to pilot this thing: this is not a mere rocket and there were 6 pilots back then, sir…"

"Navis! The guy programmed automated Navis to do the piloting job and materialized them… Damn it! Even though he's at 90% repairs he was able to escape the ambush in the castle…"

"Shit. Slur was right in saying we shouldn't get confident."

"And let devil bite me if they're not going to fetch Maria as soon as they finish their repairs."

"How much time does this thing to climb, anyway?"

"I'm not sure! The Space Shuttle of NASA needs between 8 and 10 minutes to achieve the LEO speed and exit the lower atmosphere and then it would need time to climb into other orbits… But since this thing runs on a fusion core then it's not propellant-limited…!"

"I'm climbing on the elevator, sir!" Legato reported.

"Is Saito secure?" Kuroshiro questioned.

"Well, yes. I didn't immobilize him or anything and he's still a materialized Navi so he should be able to fight back, sir."

"You picked one of the cells?"

"Well, yes, Cell 01, East Detention Block…"

"East Detention Block…? What a bureaucratic name!"

"I know! I guess she took it from some prison compound."

"And they stuffed two persons per cell?"

"Yeah. East was guys: west was girls. They all had bracelets with their ID tags on their right hands connected to a system which could make them generate a low-voltage discharge to impede them from running away: and the cells could only be opened from the outside with a key-card requiring a password which swapped once per month at random…!"

"Che. That villain overdid it."

"More like they ripped off a whole prison." Kuroshiro grumbled.

"Che!"

"Damn it. The ladder climbing up is sealed up with fast-drying concrete and I don't have anything which can cut through it. Now I'd like one of those hi-frequency blades." Legato cursed.

"And cutting off the engines right now is suicide. The re-entry shield has to be turned on. But I guess that Vadous will spot what's going on: I'm sure he's noticed your nanomachines' GPS is acting weird. I know I disabled it when the "VIP guest" thing but…"

"Huff. Let's hope we can end this before he comes and objects."

"I think we're almost outside of the lower atmosphere, sir… Since there won't be so much gravitational force to push against and maybe it'll go for a "climbing" approach then…"

"Yes. The shaking isn't so violent anymore. Now we gotta pick up all of the scattered stuff." Kuroshiro fumed.

"What's beyond that curtain?"

"The dining room. The meals came up through a small cargo elevator from the kitchen." Kuroshiro replied.

"I think some went there too."

"Then let's go pick them."

They stood up after the shaking began to die down and they stepped into the adjacent dining room which had a large table with various seats around them but lacking any mantelpiece or decoration: a chandelier hung from the ceiling too.

"There. I think this is the last of them…"

"Phew. Then let's go back to the bedroom." Netto sighed.

They closed the curtains but then a giggle rang out from some speakers and both stopped, surprised.

"You damned filthy intruders!"

"That… ain't a recording!"

"Maybe the jerk came up with a system for Maria to speak live from the prison she's being held at?" Netto deduced.

"The bloody damned jerk…!"

"When I get there you'll learn how foolish it was to defy ME!" The woman's voice announced.

"Oh come on! Anaya Maria! Just rot away and do us a favor." Netto grumbled.

"The world shall submit to MY rule!"

"Get past the UN first." Kuroshiro taunted.

"Mwah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah!"

"Huff. I cut a hole in the ceiling and managed to get inside of the control room: I changed the flight plan to get us into a stable obstacle-free LEO orbit, Oriol – sama… And you were right, sir. There are 6 automated Navis here which are doing nothing but reading the sensor data." Legato reported through the cell-phone.

"I figured as much. But how can this signal come in if we've set the jamming field?"

"The launch sequence disabled it but I'll turn it on again. There: all signals blocked, sir. I'll leave a camera to watch on just in case but I guess I'll have to change the root user password."

"Change it NOW."

"Roger, sir."

"Huff. Mr. Shade was right. Today is gonna be a long day."

"Yeah. By the way, Netto – kun… Once we're done with this… I'd like to have a friendly Net Battle… And show you my "Special Ability" which Twilight built into me during the "Planet RPG" thing…"

"Huh? Alright."

"We'll then get to learn what the hell happened during the assault on the "Darkloid" castle… But if the guy has some critical spots pending repairs then his danger level must've dropped… And I'm sure Vadous must've come up with some counter-weapon too."

_I've been listening, Netto – kun. Let's hope we can end this conflict soon enough: I'm starting to be fed up with that jerk._

_Who wouldn't, Saito – niisan? Don't worry: I know I'll be able to help Oriol remain sane and to remember him this is a friendly game._

_Sure. I believe in you, Netto – kun. Have fun. We'll then see what's that "Special Ability" about…_

_I'm picked already. But if it's a friendly Net Battle… We'll have fun!_

_Obviously, Netto – kun. Let's be strong and overcome the trials!_


	50. Chapter 50: Trial & error

**Chapter 50: Trial & error**

11:11 AM (Japan Time), Sunday July the 29th…

"… Stop right there!"

"Huh? Oh my. _Ani – ue – sama_ in the flesh… Kir Osh – ani…"

"They must want explanations."

"Yes. Omega doesn't look in the best of his moods either."

The car driven by Shade halted when Omega and another guy suddenly appeared in the middle of the road: Shade smiled and Slur wasn't surprised at all.

"Look, Kir Osh…"

"Slur! So that guy's gotta be…"

"Kanou Shade. _Ani – ue – sama_."

"W-w-w-WHAT?"

Kir Osh could be about two to three centimeters shorter in height than Omega: his hair was neatly combed and blond in color while his eyes' irises were emerald green.

Like Vadous, he sported armor over his body which had a purple Alphabet "K" letter as its chest emblem plus a sword sheath.

"What did you call me?"

"_Ani-ue-sama_."

"Why?"

"Because Maria inserted 33% of your DNA into me…"

"MY DNA? But I'm a normal guy! I mean! I'm not a guy like you! I just used to be a car mechanic on some workshop owned by the gal!"

"Yes. But since you were… ahem… different… She got picked."

"Lemme guess: the rest is made of up of the gal and the guy."

"Yes. That's why although Twilight should be my "kyoudai" I used to call him "Cousin" but the guy's not worth of it anymore. The only worth of the title is Cousin Vadous."

"So. What's the deal? Why did the Palace fly off?"

"What! It flew off?"

"Hum. I did think I heard a sound like plasma engines…" Slur didn't beat an eyebrow.

"Explain! _Otouto_!" Kir Osh commanded.

"Calm down. I just had a talk with the gentlemen to try to help Kuroshiro – kun fight back Twilight's "fail-safes" in his head. I did offer them to decline and never put pressure to them but they made the decision to go there and help him out… But Kuroshiro – kun didn't intend to lift off because he hadn't repaired the engines either."

"Fail-safes inside of the head? Oh fuck! They want to turn him into a torturer?" Kir Osh cursed.

"Yes. And that's why I wanted them to help him gain enough courage to stand up to those programs. He's managed to extract some but the others are still too deep to be located without a slow detailed scan."

"By all the…" Omega cursed next.

"And thus they will try to help him. They decided. They want to help him because they do not want him to suffer the tragic end of Forte and Shirakami two years ago…"

"Alright. But then why did the thing lift?"

"Che. Twilight must've taken control of it. I thought you'd gone storm the castle and apprehend the jerk."

"We did. But he could move and used "Seal of Infinity" on us before leaving and having the "Darkloids" pound us… I wasn't affected myself because I saw it coming and managed to install the prototype "Bug Vaccine" on the guy but since it's a prototype…"

"Lovely!" Shade fumed.

"Bothersome fool… Maybe it is about time I taught them about their own powerlessness. My systems are too advanced to be affected by mere bugs to begin with…" Slur looked annoyed.

"Be our guest." Omega shrugged.

"I shall not stop you, _Mademoiselle_."

"Thank you. Maybe in desperation he has gone to seek council from Anaya Maria on what to do… And then he might use the manned satellite to finish his repairs… Give me the coordinates of the prison."

"Alright. But try not to damage it too much."

"Do not fret. I shall pull them out and into some desolate spot where no – one shall bother us… Maybe the rocky plains of Utah would do: it would be fitting… As the site where "Mark One" met their demise and Duo's comet was at…" She looked slightly amused.

Omega transferred something using a holographic screen and Slur acknowledged its reception before opening the "gateway", becoming the streak of yellow energy, and jumping inside: Shade sighed.

"Once they're finished Kuroshiro – kun will stay with me. I'll try to purge him. I want to try to prove my own worth: up until now I'd been monitoring and giving out slight advice but it's about time I did something for real… I still regret having let Twilight loose in the "other" Time – Space because they returned to cause trouble just before they "died" and headed for the "Makai"…" He grumbled.

"We aren't perfect, Kanou." Kir Osh told him.

"I know, Kir Osh – ani… If memory serves, you picked that name because your real civilian name was rather dull, right?"

"Obviously. "Yamada Takeshi"… I didn't like the rhyme of it for some reason or another so I came up with my own nickname… There are too many Yamada families or Takeshi guys so…" He admitted with a sigh and rolling his eyes.

"Well then. Let's meet again one day."

"Sure. Let's clear the road, Kir Osh."

"Hum. Good luck helping Kuroshiro out: he doesn't deserve this."

"Of course not: he's trying to be a good lad but they won't give him the chance to. He deserves to try it. _Trial & error_…"

"Yeah. That's how humanity has progressed after all."

"Good-bye."

Shade climbed into the car and drove away while Kir Osh cursed under his breath and sighed.

"Let's pull back. There's nothing else to do here."

"Sure."

"Hmmm?"

"What's wrong, Kir Osh?"

Kir Osh suddenly glanced at a nearby boulder with suspicion: he walked over to it and lifted it to reveal it was hollow and that Bubble Man had been hiding inside of it: he gasped.

"PUKU~!"

He quickly de-materialized while Kir Osh was far from amused: he threw it to the side and rolled his eyes.

"He must've found samples of the "Materialization Factors" or "Jittaika Factors" somewhere and installed those."

"Guess so. And he was trying to play Solid Snake."

"Jeez. I know _Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops_ for the PSP came out back in December, 2006, and that we should be expecting _MGS4: Guns of the Patriots_ by next summer but… Looks like the guy got the Solid Snake fever to begin with." Kir Osh fumed.

"Don't mind 'em. Let's report to Boss and try to board that rock."

11:27 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Mine… Mine… MINE… Yes… Like that… Slowly… and carefully… you'll become my pet… my servant…"

_Oh damn it. The program thing DID show up on the spot. Come on: get your head closer so that I can hit ya and snap ya outta it…_

"Mine… You're mine… I'm the master… Heh, heh, heh…"

_That weird-tuned voice sounds like a Gollum imitation!_

Kuroshiro had set Netto up with the whole of the gadgets he'd had ready: the black blindfold covered his eyes, the ball-gag had him drool without stopping, the clothes pegs were clipped on his nipples and connected by a string, the egg-shaped vibrators were set above and below each clothes peg and strapped with cello-tape, the small leather bands had been tightened around the base of his bulging cock, the shape of the urethra beads could be seen from the outside, the bell-shaped vibrator teased his cock's head, the 5cm one was stuffed into his ass and he'd sucked up the anal beads too: Kuroshiro looked and sounded like an automaton as he used the candles to drop hot wax into several spots of Netto's body who couldn't do anything but arch his body.

_That hurts! For real!_

Netto's arms were obviously immobilized behind him with two ropes above and below his nipples, the gear on his forearms kept them immobile with a short slab of chain and there were two cuffs on his ankles to support a steel spreader bar keeping them wide open: his whole body was arching.

_Damn! Come closer, I say! I wanna help you out. You need to have those programs taken out of your head or at this rate you'll do it to any horny guy who you spot and they won't be able to endure this… Che! Get closer to me, Oriol!_

"I'm the tamer… You're the merchandise… Obey and serve the staff and the glorious IQ – sama forever... Let your will die away… It's not needed: only your body is needed… Forever, forever… FOREVER…"

_Damned Twilight. The guy should be locked in Arkham Asylum and left to rot there with the other Gotham City freaks._

"Suck this cock up: it's the only thing your mouth can do…"

The ball-gag was taken out but before Netto could try to call out to him the guy stuffed his cock inside of the mouth and lifted Netto's head while sitting on his knees over his body: he began to pump Netto's head back and forth while Netto tried to keep up.

_Let's bite him: it'll be painful but_…

Netto suddenly bit the base of the head and Kuroshiro yelped: he suddenly released but Netto spat it out.

"Oriol! Snap out of it! The program!" He called out.

"So you want to rebel… You'll regret it, slave…"

"Tell Gollum he's fired!"

"Shut up."

A large metallic ring was suddenly placed on his mouth and kept it open: Netto was unable to properly articulate any word and the guy began to have him suck the cock again.

_Damn it. Words don't get through. I need to use blunt force._

"Eat it up, you merchandise!"

_Those guys are nuts. Humans aren't merchandise! They're living persons: and nothing will change that! Nothing!_

"Ah… Good! About time you learnt the lesson… Let's remember that dirty hole there what use it has!"

_Shut up, you damned program. That's not Oriol. That's a damned program which has hijacked his consciousness._

Kuroshiro pulled the anal beads out in a sudden manner and Netto's body agitated in an automated manner: Kuroshiro snickered and then stuffed his cock inside of the gap while pumping in and out.

"There! Your hole is to be fucked!"

_Shut up, I say! Damn it! My legs can't lift up too much… If I could move them closer… But this bar stops me from doing that. If not I could pull it back and then slide it in beneath his balls to kick them… THAT much pain would surely snap him outta that!_

"Ah… Good, good… Now… Suck up beads…"

Kuroshiro began to stuff the beads into him and Netto's spasms made them be slowly sucked up inside of him: the guy let out hollow laughter and loomed over Netto.

"About to give up?"

_His breath is close by: he's looming over me… Now!_

Netto arched his head backwards and suddenly shot forward to hit Kuroshiro's forehead in a violent manner.

"OW!"

Kuroshiro seemingly lost his balance (he'd been on his fours) and collapsed atop Netto while moaning and grumbling.

_That tone of voice sounds more natural!_

"O~w… My head! What the hell!"

_Success!_

"Ah! Netto – kun! What have I done…! Quick!"

He quickly turned around and loosened the bands around his cock's base: he took out the vibrator and pulled out the beads: Netto gasped and released: his spurts stained Kuroshiro's face.

"Netto – kun…!"

He took out his blindfold but Netto had fainted from the stress: Kuroshiro made a grimace and freed Netto while taking out the whole gear: he then dressed him up and pulled the cover over him up to the neck to let him rest: he sat down on a chair.

"Damn it! I failed! I failed…!"

"Mwah, hah, hah…"

"Shit! Twilight! Come out! Fight me!"

"No! You lowlife will drown in some mental anguish and despair!"

"You're the lowlife! Always counting on rip-offs to win!" Kuroshiro shot back while standing up and brandishing the right fist.

"What?"

"Vadous is coming here and with the fury he's build up he'll make bits and bytes outta you!"

"Hah! The fool is trying to capture me: too soft, too soft!"

"This ain't soft! The souls of all those you inflicted pain to will chase you forever and burn you out in the Navi Prison!"

"Hmpf! Dream on. I'd rather go down with a bang!"

"And become a martyr for the evil guys, huh?"

"Mwah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah!"

"You're the type who can't do anything by themselves!"

"What?"

"Else why bother to turn me into an imitator, huh? Why don't you do it yourself: you being so terrific and all?" Kuroshiro taunted.

"Hmpf! That's not part of my mission."

"Mission? Hah! More like ego."

"Damn you!"

"Flee, you foul creature! Gandalf's come to vanquish you!"

"Found you!" Legato's voice rang out close by.

"Damn you! Dark Blues: you betray me too?"

"I'm Legato! And I'm trying to atone for my sins! You tried to have me kill Yuriko, Misaki, Enzan and the Hikari twins! Plus others! I'm no murderer and _kyoudai_ wasn't either: I'm a proud swordsman! Take this! Vaccine Chip: Fire!"

"MUGRUGRA~H! I'll remember this!"

"The guy was in the control room, Oriol – sama, sir!"

"Che! At least this should have harmed them with their defenses not being fully restored and all…"

"Huh… Unh… O… Oriol…"

"Ah! Netto – kun!"

Netto began to stir and he slowly opened his eyes while looking foggy or sleepy: Kuroshiro headed for him and stopped a meter to his left: Netto looked at him.

"Oriol…"

"I failed, Netto – kun. I failed you." He sighed.

"No, Oriol! Don't fall for that too! You still have your will! That thing couldn't totally control you in the end!"

"But…!"

"No buts. You still can regain your will."

"Huff… If you say so, Netto – kun… Well… I think it's about time we had that Net Battle… It'll help me cool off, too…"

"Alright. I feel rested enough, so…"

Netto jumped off the bed and sat on the chair: Kuroshiro took out his cell-phone and dialed a number.

"Legato. Bring Saito up here: is he in good physical status?"

"Yes, sir. I made sure not to tire him out, sir."

"Fair enough. I'll unlock the doorway and you come in."

"Roger, sir."

"And bring a spare "Copy Roid" because I'll need it too."

"Affirmative, sir."

Kuroshiro pocketed the phone and picked another chair to sit down after unlocking the doors: Legato, who was carrying a "Copy Roid", came in followed by Saito on his bodysuit and with the helmet on him: he looked calm and collected.

"So, Netto – kun…"

"I know, Saito – niisan. Nothing changes."

"Good. I was hoping you'd say that. See, Oriol. Nothing has changed at all: you're still a nice guy." Saito encouraged.

"Really…?"

"Really."

"Huh… Thank you. I thought you harbored resentment for me…"

"I don't think so. Not even my "alternate" would do that, I think…"

"No, I think that in the end he understood…"

"Huh? Oriol – sama? It'd seem one of the "Subspace" shuttles is heading for us and will reach us in 20 minutes' time…"

"So we've got 20 minutes… Well. It doesn't matter. This is a friendly Net Battle: we'll just see what we can do but it's not like we'll bring each other to 1 HP either… I just want to test what abilities you have, Saito, and that's all. Then I'll go back at the surface and met with Mr. Shade."

"Alright."

Kuroshiro sat on the chair and an IR laser shot out of his right eye before it closed: it hit the "Copy Roid" and it glowed before it gave way to a purple-colored Rock Man having red irises.

"Last time I do this, seriously… My _last battle_… Let's go for it! _Battle_!"


	51. Chapter 51: Light VS Shade

**Chapter 51: Light VS Shade**

11:51 AM (Japan Time), Sunday July the 29th…

"… I'll go first. This is the "Special Ability" of me, Umbra… "Chaos Unison"…"

"What? "Chaos Unison"?"

"A mockery of "Soul Unison"… "Blues Chaos"…!"

"Whoa!"

Umbra's body glowed with purplish and golden light as data formed around him and gave way to the "Blues Soul" but its colors were purple and golden instead and the shades were blood red in color: the blade had switched to golden color too.

"Yeah, I know… It's a corruption… He came up with that as mockery of "Soul Unison" and used one based off Vadous on the day of the "Twilight Tower" to battle Shade Man and delete him in a savage and painful manner… The guy never stood any real chance…"

"But you've removed all "Dark Aura" from your body, right?" Saito asked without being too surprised.

"Yeah, I sure did. This thing only swaps the color palette and I removed the power-up… Let's try seeing who's more skilled at these."

"Fine! Soul Unison: Blues Soul! Slot In!"

Rock Man gained the "Blues Soul" and drew the sword: both jumped for each other and began to parry but without intending to harm each other as seen from their poses or how some attacks were made to hit the shield in purpose: they stopped after one or two minutes.

"By the way! If you say Shade Man had been deleted… How did he cause the wound on my "alternate" which was your origin?" Rock Man asked.

"Oh. That… Well. I told you "Duo" formed the "Past Tunnel"… A facility was built in the Utah crater to study that and try to control the "Past Tunnel" thing which was "Duo" wanted us to do anyway…"

"I see! So Shade Man accidentally time-skipped?"

"Yeah. A "Past Vision" of roughly half a year before was displayed and when Twilight delivered the final blow the energy release was so great that it overloaded all equipment and accidentally pulled the guy into the present but in a horribly damaged status… He didn't know what had happened and began to run amok demanding for Twilight to show up: you and Enzan plus Yuriko managed to beat the guy but he didn't die. Bubble Man then provided him the power, he managed to recall what had happened, and you know the rest."

"Huh! But… Did "Twilight Tower" do…?"

"Yeah… The same thing Regal wanted to do. The building in your story is identical too: he simply altered the last stage."

"And what was that?" Netto asked.

"Twilight showed it to me: Regal was intending to use a "Dark Synchro Chip" into an armchair which would have Laser Man inside and be connected to the system… He'd do "Cross Fusion", beat Shade Man too and then form gigantic Laser Men across the world… Twilight, being the rip-off jerk he was, used the "Ultimate Blue-Eyes Dragon" instead: and then Regal wanted to combine the power of the "DSC" with the other "SCs" to create a gigantic _bunshin_ to fuse with and go into a destructive rampage…" Umbra explained.

"What in the fucking… A gigantic _bunshin_!"

"Yeah. The guy came up with some _Gojira_ robot wannabe armed with lasers, missiles and machine-guns. After a desperate attempt by you two to stand up to the thing using "Soul Unison" in "CF" mode you only got yourself exhausted. Enzan tried with a "Program Advance" but got no further either… When all seemed lost… The Navis who were being forced to become energy for the "DCs"… Began to pour their power into you and you achieve perfect "Synchronism" or "Full Synchro"… You blew the thing up and Twilight escaped by mere inches."

"Whoa! "Full Synchro"… Sounds like the "Saito Style"…"

"Huh? "Saito Style"? What's that?"

"Well. We used it once two years ago to beat the "bunshin" program Twilight snuck into our "CF" body mindset… It's a powerful form which has a power unlike another… Apparently it was a dormant ability Papa set into me… But I'm not sure if we could bring it out again: we haven't really tried to ever since then because there was no need."

"Huh. That reminds me of your "fusion" with Forte…"

"Yeah. We know about the "Spectrum" adventure…"

"Well. Let's continue! "Search Chaos"!"

The "Search Chaos" swapped the green and yellow for orange and blue instead and the visor gained a yellowish color instead.

"Scope Gun!"

"Soul Unison: Search Soul! Slot In!"

"Satellite Ray!"

"Hum. The shuttle will be here in 11 minutes' time…" Legato checked a holographic screen's readout.

"Plenty of time."

Both attacks met the ground or the walls in purpose: they then began to scan each other and Rock Man spotted something.

"Huh? There's some program which is being denied access into your main processor… Gotta be one of those damned things…"

"Really? Huff. I did well on changing the processor password: and since Twilight can't control me live then he can't figure it out right now: not like I'll give the jerk a chance to."

"That's the spirit!" Netto encouraged.

"Thanks, Netto – kun! I needed this encouragement."

"Sure. Say…"

"What's up?"

"_Where_ is "Regal Tower" at? Nobody told us."

"Why shouldn't they, I wonder… You know the Akihara Tower? Right next to there… underground."

"So it's underground! How was the guy going to take it out?"

"Using a maintenance shaft which had been excavated when forming a tunnel which made its way across the district… The guy was so fond of dramatics that he'd have some kind of special effects show to make it look like the tower had sunk and this one rose on its place… But it amounted to opening the cover and using a heavy-duty elevator to lift the building up: given how most of its insides would be hollow then…"

"I see! And in this "arch" it remains underground, rotting away."

"Yeah. Omega and the others sabotaged it, I think."

"8 minutes left…" Legato reminded.

"Alright! "Number Chaos"!"

"Soul Unison: Number Soul! Slot In!"

The "Number Chaos" used a purplish color palette plus a dull tone of orange for the backpack which was also used on the band arching over his head and for the dome's lightened squares.

"Dice Bomb!"

"Dice Bomb!"

Umbra's dice ended up being a "3" while Rock Man's was a "4": the detonations pushed them back a bit but neither of them was really hurt to begin with.

"Program Advance! Hi Cannon, Triple Slot In!"

"Same over here! Program Advance! Hi Cannon, Triple Slot In!"

"GIGA CANNON!"

Both began to load up their Program Advances while Legato checked the display again showing a small blue dot heading towards a bigger blue dot across space: there was a small annotation on the SE corner which read "IFF Radar Code. Blue: Ally. Red: Enemy. Memorize them, you morons. By Mr. Secretary" which made Legato looked somewhat annoyed.

"What, they mixed them around? 3:45 minutes until contact. They surely know how to open the docking bays too… The ramp thing goes by segments united by reversible-polarity magnets… Speaking of magnets, maybe we should check out that "this" Tesla Magnets doesn't get any funny ideas… That "birthday countdown" was weird. And claiming that duel was a "fair and square battle ring" when it was 5 VS 1… That woman sure was a spoiled CEO daughter, or so I got to know by Umbra – sama over there…" He muttered aloud.

"Did the guys really not know how to tell radar signatures apart? Or was this implemented after they got proven to dunno about how to properly use the radar…?" Netto looked skeptical.

"Dunno." Umbra admitted.

"That "Secretary" guy surely had ego." Rock Man guessed.

"As far as I know he was supposed to give the idea that "IQ" was some old man on his 60s who employed a young runt as proxy… And since everyone went by the _Godfather_ _cliché_ then…"

"Loading: completed! Netto – kun! Take shelter: just in case."

"Legato! Take shelter too."

"Roger, sir!"

"OK!"

Netto crouched on the NW corner of the bed using the space between it and the wall: both Giga Cannons shot and met each other to then provoke a large explosion the shockwave of which could be felt across the room but it didn't actually damage anything.

"Draw." Legato announced.

"I thought as much… Number Tembou!"

"Number Tembou!"

Both drew the "Tembou" sticks and clashed: they didn't yield so they jumped backwards.

"Number Ball!"

"Number Ball!"

Umbra's one displayed "13" while Rock Man's one displayed the number "25": both collided and cancelled each other: they then began to push each other by the hands but got nowhere.

"Heh. This remembers me of something during the "Zoanoroid" incursions into Earth… I got told that by the jerk after he supplied me with sensor data but which was edited to only show battles… "Zoan" Number Man snuck into the Science Labs to investigate "alternate" Rock Man and his "juuka" ability witnessed by "Zoan Pharaoh Man"… The real Number Man came in but everyone seemed to be SO dumb that they didn't notice their differing color pallets and their emblems… Both began to attack each other but were matched in strength!" He explained.

"What in the… And why not contact Higure – san to tell them apart by transferring Battle Chips?" Netto asked.

"He was busy with something else… I dunno what it was…"

"So? How did they tell them apart?"

"They attacked both of them and that forced the fake to go "Juuka Mode": taking profit of some distraction he fled for it but was able to report that it wasn't Rock Man who could use "Juuka Mode" but it was the "Synchronizer" the one which provided it… A race to get their hands on it began and in the end it'd seemed "Greiga" won but the "Beyondard" envoy managed to expel them outta their PET using the touch-pen: your "alternates" found them and rescued them yet, as I told you, the "Beyondard Wily" did get his dirty hands on the chap by using a pair of grunts: they used some distraction or another too."

"Really… At the very least they could expose the imposter… But if only they'd bothered to check their emblems…"

"02:11…" Legato called out.

"Hum. Alright. Let's settle it here. I just wanted to get an idea of your battling tactics: you've got all that "VR" experience all…"

"Fine. You OK with this, Netto – kun?"

"Yeah. I don't have a problem."

"Not so fast, you lowlifes… This ain't over yet, by Mercury!"

"Oh shit."

"Damn."

"Fuck."

"Crap."

Twilight (looking more repaired but still missing parts of his helmet, right shoulder armor, left knee armor, SW and NE chest armor, missing the whole armor starting at the right elbow) came in but his balance wasn't perfect and it'd seemed like he'd come out of impatience without waiting for his repairs to end after being struck by Legato earlier.

"I'll turn you into 0s and 1s right here and now!"

"Program Advance! Vulcan, Triple Slot In! Mugen Vulcan!"

"Program Advance! Fumikomi Cross, Triple Slot In! Zeta Fumikomi!"

"Program Advance! Cannon, Hi Cannon, Mega Cannon! Slot In!"

"Zeta Cannon!"

"GO~!"

"Seal of… MUGROUWRA~H!"

Twilight had begun to load up energy when the 3 "Program Advances" met the target and a large explosion ensued.

"That didn't do it." The four of them grimly muttered.

"Che… 01:38…" Legato muttered.

The smoke cleared to reveal that Twilight had gotten some wounds and part of his exposed clothes had been torn revealing Navi "skin" beneath it and some of it starting to leak data: the guy chuckled and began to form a black spheroid of energy.

"Mwah, hah, hah! We all die together!"

"The guy's lost it." Netto cursed.

"Totally!" Umbra cursed.

"Shit." Legato hissed.

"I won't let them! Netto – kun! Battle Chip, Black Hole!"

"I see! Battle Chip, Black Hole! Slot In!"

"Black… HOLE~!"

Rock Man formed a mass of energy into his hands which he shot upwards and it began to suck thing up: it sucked one of the chairs but Umbra quickly picked his inert body while warping away to some meters away: Twilight's energy was sucked up into it and the "black hole" collapsed to provoke damage: Twilight gasped.

"00:53…! Hurry it up…!" Legato grumbled.

"Che… How's this instead! Chaos… BEAM!"

He shot a powerful black stream of energy which seemed to overcome the speed of sound: Netto smirked and silently placed a Chip on the Link PET: the "monolith" Davis had used formed, opened, and took the attack in before warping and showing up behind Twilight: the attack hit the guy from behind and blew up his cape and the whole of his rear armor while propelling him into the ground, groaning.

"_Lucky_~! Charles lent me a copy of this and I reprogrammed it."

"_Nice_, Netto – kun." Umbra grinned.

"00:34…"

"What's with… the damned countdown, you Neo Punk…?" Twilight groaned and tried to sit up.

"The Doom Countdown."

"DON'T SCREW ME~!"

"Meteors!"

"Wind Cutter!"

"Burning… JET!"

"Mugra~h! YOU LOWLIFES!"

"Hey! Don't forget about us, _Danna_. We wanna shine too~!"

"Hrum! Foolish plebeians!"

"Heh, heh, heh! Burn, burn and BURN! A burnin' fella~!"

Pharaoh Man, Video Man and Burner Man suddenly came in and attacked Twilight when he'd stood up: they grinned, chuckled or looked immovable as Twilight turned to face them.

"You damned fools! Video Man! I gave you a "Dark Chip" and told you to delete Rock Man: you failed!"

"But I did get to spread fear and terror with my "Star Potter Strategy", ya see, _Danna_~!" Video Man grinned.

"Burner Man, you MORON! I got nice there, gave you a "Dark Chip" despite not deserving it, and you got deleted!"

"Not my problem. Were it not for that "Aqua Soul" thing…"

"Hrum! I was never your pawn!"

"Che! I bothered to pick your "Zoan" data remains and design a new body for you!"

"But you did not even attempt to rebuild me in a proper manner."

"Heh, heh. 00:12…"

"I'll destroy you lowlifes! Mighty Avalanche~!"

Boulders materialized in the ceiling and began to fall around but didn't hit any of the presents: Burner Man began to form walls of fire to trap him while Pharaoh Man dropped the blocks to surround him: Video Man held out his tape and formed a large-sized Garuu which vomited flames into the guy.

"The Threesome Hot Burning Battle~!" Video Man laughed.

"Right in the mark!" Burner Man laughed.

"Hrum! Learn your own powerlessness!"

"Heh, heh, heh… 00:04… Close, close…"

"Mugra~h!"

"Cosmo Buster!"

"Thousand Spear!"

"Elec Storm!"

"Swallow Cutter!"

"Icicle Fall!"

Burner Man got electrocuted by Cloud Man's sudden attack, Cosmo Man's planetoids landed on Legato, Yamato Man's quick attacking hit Video Man, Freeze Man made icicles rain down on Pharaoh Man and Swallow Man attacked Umbra.

"Shit. They've docked and the pressure got re-established… Let's hope they can get here in time…" Legato cursed.

"Twilight – sama! It was reckless to try to fight: your repairs, which had reached the 95% percentage, got damaged in the earlier fight and you lost 48% of your energy! We managed to restore up to 80% before you, sir, came out in a rush and came here! Your HP is below 5.3%!" Cosmo Man grabbed Twilight and they hovered into the air.

"Fuck. I got impatient…!" He groaned.

"Well, sir! No offense! But that won't do us any good, sir." Cosmo Man warned him.

PING!

"IT'S OVER!"

"Charged shotgun shot!"

"Plasma Round!"

"Hrah! Zero Saber!"

"Double Thunder!"

"DAMN YOU! _KYOUDAI_~!"

"By all the… It looks like we got here just in time."

Sigma suddenly rammed into Swallow Man using his right shoulder, Blood Shadow shot at Freeze Man and hit his chest armor, Omega's plasma round burnt up the right torso armor of Cloud Man, Zero's energy slices caught Yamato Man with the pants down and Vadous made his swords (frizzling with electricity) form the shape of the "X" letter before shooting a burst at Cosmo Man: Twilight fell into the ground and cursed as he stood up in a weak manner.

"Mr. Twilight." A distorted voice suddenly came in through Twilight's radio all of a sudden.

"Ah! Cha! _Good timing_! Use the "DC" Control Program and warp us outta 'ere: I'm providing the coordinates in live! Quick! NOW!"

"Roger."

A white column of light formed at Twilight's feet and expanded towards the ceiling: he hovered and then his body was slowly erased while the "Darkloids" de-materialized and escaped: the fighting ended and everyone remained quiet.

"Damn. So "KO" exists, in the end… Who the hell is that guy?"


	52. Chapter 52: Spoiled mood

**Chapter 52: Ruined mood**

13:33 PM (Japan Time), Monday July the 30th…

"… Yum! Today's Maha Special was good, Maha!"

"Thank you."

"Netto – kun… You eat too much."

"Heh, heh, heh!"

_Heh… Feel cocky while you can…_

Netto and Saito were having lunch in Maha Ichiban's: Netto finished the Maha Special and grinned while Saito looked slightly resigned: someone seemed to be watching them and feeling amused close by.

"But, in the end… Vadous – san did get to blow that thing up: that'll put a dent on the ambitions of those jerks." Netto sighed.

"Oriol and the others said they needed to reunite with Mr. Shade and he had to start working on purging those programs… Vadous – san did offer him a helping hand but he wants to prove he's worth it and try to solve his own problems on his own in a mature manner…"

"The main problem is that we've proven that "KO" exists and even though "Octopus – han" began to search around: they didn't manage to find anything worth it save some silly forum posts about the "deadly Pandora" myth…"

"I know. Pandora's Box… The box which shouldn't be opened or else it'll bring calamity to humanity…" Saito rolled his eyes.

"Oi, Netto!"

"What, Hinoken?"

"Is Freeze Man still around?"

Hinoken suddenly leant over the counter to face Netto while looking impatient or annoyed: Netto merely lifted his eyebrows and didn't seem to be too surprised to begin with.

"Sure. Even thought they kicked him around a bit yesterday they all escaped and they're not in the manned satellite…"

"Che! Where are they, then?"

"Dunno. They must be very busy trying to repair their Boss to 100% and keep him from going out in a suicide sortie."

"Hinoken – sama… Rushing into battle without a…"

"Shaddup! I gotta have my revenge!"

"But Heat Man…" Saito argued.

"Heat Man was another tale! They only wounded the guy and they didn't get to die to begin with!"

"Where's Dr. Wily - sama to cool him off?" Maha sighed.

"Tee, heh, heh. In Genius Land, ya see~!" Colored Man joked.

"Don't say nonsense!" Magic Man scolded.

"Che. How stupid. I'd like to have my payback on Magnet Man myself but Count Elec seems to have forgotten the duel we had two years ago in this same restaurant… It didn't feel satisfactory enough."

"_Oh yeah! Rockin' Elec Show!_"

"Oi! Elec! Save the guitar for later!" Hinoken called out.

"Hmmm… I wonder if the big guy looks like Clint Eastwood with the helmet off or not…" Madoi was reading something in a gaming magazine and muttering aloud.

"Who?" Hinoken asked.

"John."

"John?"

"SPARTAN-117, Master Chief, AKA John… _Halo_…"

"I'd heard of those games, yeah." Hinoken frowned.

"Yo~!"

"Ah! Charles! Been a while!"

"Welcome!"

"Welcome to Maha Ichiban's, sir."

_Heh. So that's the justice ally chap… Hmpf…_

Charles came in and sat right to Saito: he picked a menu and read it before grinning.

"A Maha Special!"

"Right away!"

"So! Davis. Any news?" Netto asked.

"We managed to round up and return the loose 5,000 Viruses Swallow Man had let out… We had to work a lot but luckily we came up with huge cages capable of compressing their data into boxes to be able to store about 250 per cage… So we only needed 20 of them… And Vadous decided to rip-off that vacuum cleaner thing from _Luigi's Mansion_…"

"No wonder!" Saito whistled.

_Hmpf… So you rounded up 5,000 out of about 20,000… A fourth: what a pity I didn't think of that back then… Heh, heh, heh._

"Heh, heh, heh… Heh, heh, heh…"

"Shadow Man?" Davis frowned and looked behind him.

"The _Sengoku Demon_ is stirring us up!"

"Hah, hah. How original."

"The campaign is about to begin!"

"Go settle that with Yamato Man."

"Bring forth the _Hauptmann_!"

"It's a pun. You mean "Captain"…"Davis was unimpressed.

"So! Did the Bulgaria _oni_ herd get seized?"

"What _oni_ herd? Captain Sommerston was investigating stolen vehicle smuggling from Sweden to there." Davis frowned.

"Good memory, yes…"

"Net Navis can't have "bad memory" unless their memories are purposely deleted. Now show your hide already and let's end the show."

"Sure. Wait a min."

"_OH MY GOD! A GHOST BLADE! GRA~H!"_

Count Elec rushed out of the back-store as if he was gonna be slaughtered alive and through the door into the street: Davis rolled his eyes and the other three sighed.

"What was that?" Hinoken wondered.

"Dunno."

"Some prank?"

_Hmpf. So the _ninja _got degraded… How ironic!_

"Did that Dr. Wily do that do you?" Charles asked with a sigh.

"No. It was my step-brother Miyabi."

"When did I become your step-brother, anyway?"

Dark Miyabi came into the restaurant looking pretty annoyed and Shadow Man projected out of his Link PET while shrugging.

"Who knows? Maybe when Dragon Hell told me "the fighting spirit will always lodge in those with passion and resolve"?"

"Huh? You know Dragon Hell? How?" Charles frowned.

"Easy. I followed Sigma into his turf and head the guy mumbling aloud in the kitchen in Chinese but since I'm a Navi I can translate on the spot as if I was an interpreter. I've seen that new banner: it was good stuff to think about, really… Confucius was very wise indeed. Heh, heh, heh."

"Oh come on! That of "the soul is material and can be tamed" was some parody he printed without looking at it twice and maybe reading it as "the soul is immortal and cannot be tamed" instead." Netto groaned.

"Trouble. With capital T." Saito sighed.

_Hmpf! The soul can be tamed? That's what I was trying to do through those tools… Tame the souls of those fools…_

"Oi! You! What did you to Elec?"

"I formed a gigantic _katana_ hologram and swung it around."

"By all the…!"

"And maybe you'd like to know I was the one who delivered the finishing blow to Freeze Man when he made it back to the base? My contract had finished by then and I guessed there'd soon be new contractors so that was my way of putting the guy out of his misery. Heh, heh, heh! Heh, heh, heh… Heh, heh, heh…"

"You talk too much. A Maha Special!" Miyabi fumed.

"Right away!"

"So! Magic Man. Will you use "Crucio" on that Twilight jerk?"

"No way!"

"So! Colored Man! Will you paint Twilight to be pink?"

"No way!"

"So! Elec Man! Will you unleash 1 million volts on the Twilight guy?"

"No way!"

"So! Fire Man! Will you bathe Twilight in Hellish flames?"

"No way!"

"So! Hauptmann! Will you have your horse run the jerk over?"

"I don't have a horse to begin with!" Davis protested.

"You need something to keep you busy or else you go weird." Miyabi grumbled and rolled his eyes.

"Good deduction, Miyabi. I'll praise you yet."

"Here: the Maha Specials!"

"Hum! This looks good, by my right eyebrow!"

"Oh come on, Charles." Davis didn't find it funny.

"Hum. Thanks."

"Devour Miyabi came."

"Hah, hah. How brilliant, really."

"Go do something useful."

"Such as, Hauptmann?"

"Grftjx! Try to hunt down any hints on that "KO" guy!"

"Should we guess it's a man?"

"Yeah! I'm sure of it and Vadous was too. It's gotta be someone important: maybe some club manager or something like that. Try checking up with Colonel Talos or Colonel Thunderbolt."

"Good… The T Duet… The Sharo Duet… Heh, heh, heh. They should teach Search Man how real wars are waged like."

"Sure, sure. Now move it, Takeda – shogun."

"General Takeda, eh? Heh, heh, heh. I say yo and behold! The Ninja Arts are going to visit you! Heh, heh, heh!"

Shadow Man finally broke down into data to warp away and Davis sighed in relief along with the rest of the restaurant.

"About time!" Hinoken cursed.

"I'd send Master Chief to kick him out with his gun."

"I'd rather tell him to defeat a "Hunter"…" Charles sighed.

"Yeah. And Tartarus too."

"They gotta be hard to beat bosses, I guess."

"Sure they are. The Hunter is the worst thing the Covenant can throw at you in any game. Speaking of games, _Halo 3_ is coming out this September, about two months from now… We'll finally get to see the conclusion to the main storyline… It'll be worth it." Davis trailed off.

"Man! What a year. _Metroid Prime 3: Corruption_, that _Halo 3_ game, the last Harry Potter book a while ago, the 5th Harry Potter movie… Those _Mystery Dungeons_ games… 2007 will be a year to be remembered at this rate!" Saito whistled in surprise.

"No wonder." Charles wasn't surprised.

"Mwah, hah, hah… Hah, hah, hah…"

"Sigma. If you came to troll go troll your scarecrow." Davis fumed as he heard his typical chuckle.

"Oho! Good idea, Capt'n Ameroupe's disciple!"

"Grfhtx! Huff! Don't mix me with Marvel Comics!"

"Maybe we need Spider-Man to use his webs on the jerk and trap them inside of a gigantic ball?"

"Yeah, yeah. Go do that. And tell Bubble Man he's fired too."

"Mwah, hah, hah… Delighted!"

"Phew."

"Ah! I now remember… By the way, Charles, I wanted to ask ya… Can you do "Cross Fusion" too?" Netto asked.

"What? Oh yeah! I've done it ever since last summer."

"Heh! I keep on being the very first user, right?"

"Sure. No one questioned that." Davis shrugged.

"Don't get cocky, Netto – kun. I can see it coming miles away."

"Yeah? With a telescope~?" Netto grinned.

"Hah, hah. How funny."

_Hmpf… So you've gotten skeptical too… Guess it's a symptom that you're turning serious… Amusing… Heh, heh, heh…_

"… Hmmm… Huh?"

"What's wrong, Miyabi?"

Miyabi had been looking around and seemed to spot something suspicious given his small gasp and his serious face.

"Someone suspicious…" He whispered to Charles.

"Oh yeah? Who are they?"

"I'm not sure. But them picking the last table makes them be in an angle slightly hard to see…"

"Hum." Charles looked suspicious too.

"…what happened in the Waterworks right after the Internet City deletion day…?" Saito had started to argue with Netto.

"Man. That was a trial and error thing."

"You got impatient there. You should've listened to me."

"But at least we figured out about a "Cross Fusion" flaw…"

"Sorry to butt in, but… Did you call for me, Saito?" Blues suddenly showed up on Netto's Link PET.

"Did you need something, Blues?" Search Man opened a communications window at the same time.

"What, me? No. I thought Saito wanted something from me."

"Huh? What? No. I was discussing with Netto – kun."

"… Shadow Man. He pulled another joke." Miyabi grumbled.

"Or Sigma." Davis fumed.

"Oh come on. We're not in the mood for those knowing the guy's loose and there's an accomplice of another party." Blues growled.

"Really…" Search Man fumed.

"Look: they're paying." Miyabi whispered.

"Cash…" Charles muttered.

"Hum. It's a human, alright, given the IR signature…"

"… Heh, heh, heh… Heh, heh, heh…"

"Huh? That voice… I think I've heard it before…" Netto stopped speaking with Blues and Search Man and frowned.

"Yeah. I've got that feeling too." Saito muttered.

"… For the prosperity of our ideal future… Cheers."

"Do excuse me?" Maha could be heard asking.

"Don't mind me."

"Hum… Well. I'll bring the change…"

"Heh, heh, heh… Heh, heh, heh… Let the world be covered in fear and terror: it's too early to feel relieved… Heh, heh, heh… Heh, heh, heh…"

"The more they mutter the more it rings a bell." Netto muttered.

"Yeah. And I get a bad vibe from that voice too. But it ain't the jerk." Saito continued.

"The change, Mr. Customer…"

"Good…"

The customer stood up and they walked towards the counter to reveal it was Dr. Regal: he stopped about a meter from them and folded his arms while forming a smug smile.

"Well?"

"You're…?" Miyabi frowned.

"… Dr. Regal!" Blues growled.

"WHAT?" The twins gasped.

"Hmpf."

He merely walked out in long strides: Netto suddenly seemed to feel a shiver go down his spine and began to shudder and tremble: he brought his hands to his neck in a sudden manner and he looked panicked.

"… I know it…! This is a hallucination…! I'm dead…! I died…! Video Man strangled me to death…!"

SLAP!

"SNAP OUT OF IT, HIKARI NETTO!"

"W-whoa!"

Saito suddenly slapped Netto's right cheek and made him fall from the stool into the ground while looking annoyed or anger: all of the other presents gasped.

"If you think on that then the smug guy wins! Do you want them to get away with it despite it's been two and a something years? Wake up, Hikari Netto! This is reality and you're very alive!" He scolded.

"I'm…! I'm…!" His eyes began to water.

"… Maha. The bill." He icily called out.

"Huh! Y-yes." He gasped.

He placed it on the counter and Saito aimed Netto's PET at there to do the automatic payment: he then picked Netto from behind and lifted him before picking his right hand and guiding him out of the restaurant without even bothering to say "good-bye": the six remaining presents remained silent as if the scene had shocked them.

"By all the… Regal! The jackass! They had to try to shatter all attempts to bury that trauma and try to drive Netto to despair…!" Charles growled.

"As if the other jerk wasn't enough…! They shouldn't have let them out!"


	53. Chapter 53: Afternoon

**Chapter 53: Afternoon**

15:05 PM (Japan Time), Monday July the 30th…

"… Ah! Good afternoon, Netto –kun, Saito – kun."

"Huh? Ah. I'd forgotten you were coming over, Tooru – kun."

"What happened to Netto – kun? He looks down."

"Huff. Some imbecile had to bring up a trauma."

"What?"

"I'll explain inside."

"A-alright…"

Saito (still guiding Netto who was hanging his head down and silent) reached their house and spotted Hikawa standing next to the steps: he looked surprised by Saito's hostile face.

"I'll open up."

Saito unlocked the house and guided Netto up to the bedroom with Hikawa following them and locking the door: Saito had Netto sit on the bed and then stood in front of him while leaning both punches against the sides of his torso.

"So?"

"… I'm sorry." Netto weakly muttered.

"Didn't you say you'd grown stronger?"

"… That's…"

"Or was that an illusion you came up with?"

"… HOW CAN YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND WHAT IT MEANT TO BE THERE? I ALMOST DIED! DIED! DIED! HUMANS DIE! THEY CAN'T BE REPAIRED OR REBUILT!" Netto suddenly stood up and yelled.

"I know what death is about. You're forgetting who I am."

"A NAVI WHO TRIES TO IMITATE SAITO – NIISAN! YOU YOURSELF SAID IT ON ORIOL'S HOUSE!"

"Hmpf. Alright. You've got a point there." He wasn't surprised.

"YOU DAMNED FAKE!"

Netto tried to punch Saito but he calmly stepped to the left and Netto hit the floor instead: he remained there and began to cry: Saito sighed but his annoyed mood didn't seem to change: Hikawa gulped.

"Eh… Come on, come on… The past is the past…"

"DON'T BUTT INTO THIS HIKAWA TOORU!"

"Whoa! I'm just trying…"

"TO LAUGH AT THE PITIFUL ME!"

"No! I'm trying to help!"

"Don't mix him in." Saito ordered.

"OH YEAH? NOW YOU WANNA PLAY THE BOSS?"

"Who said I was playing the boss? Your arguments are moot."

"SAYS THE MAN! WHAT ABOUT "I DON'T FIGHT TO DELETE NAVIS" YOU TOLD SEARCH MAN, HUH?"

"I was still _naïve_ and didn't realize that was a war and not "just" a competition or a sport." He didn't lift an eyebrow either.

"Come on! You two! That's not like you! Are you sure this "bickering" is natural or is there something involved?"

Netto's PET (which had been left on the desk) beeped so Hikawa reached out for it while the two of them kept on bickering: Dr. Lartes showed up onscreen and he looked annoyed.

"Hello? Hikari – kun? Are you alright? Your chip implant feedback signals have been acting weird for a while!"

"Chip implant, sir?"

"Huh? Ah. You're Hikawa – kun. Hum. I'm Dr. Lartes. No, I'm not the family medic, I'm a researcher… You see, Hikari – kun was using a chip implant to help control his traumas and prevent them from having too damaging consequences to his persona… But now it's been acting weird for a while: what's going on?"

"I'm not sure… Saito – kun brought Netto – kun home and he began to scold him only for Netto – kun to start yelling and verbally fighting with Saito – kun…"

"…I DON'T WANT YOU AROUND! YOU'RE BUT A DAMNED FAKE!"

"Oh yeah? Ask that to Papa."

"THE OLD MAN! HE DIDN'T WANT TO ACCEPT IT SO HE CREATED AN IMITATOR AND LED THEM TO BELIEVE THEY'D PULLED SOME MIRACLE TECH TO KEEP SAITO – NIISAN ALIVE!"

"And what about Davis?"

"I DUNNO WHO YOU MEAN!"

"He was at the restaurant a while ago."

"NO! THE DAMNED RESTAURANT WAS EMPTY SAVE FOR YOU AND THE _SHINIGAMI_!"

"Dr. Regal wasn't the _shinigami_. Something's weird with you."

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE THE FREAK! SOME KIND OF MIX BETWEEN HUMAN AND ROBOT: YOU SHOULDN'T BE ALLOWED TO EXIST!"

"Argue that with Papa and Vadous – san."

"THERE'S NO "VADOUS"! THERE'S ONLY THE DAMNED OLD MAN!"

"This _isn't_ normal, right? Sir?"

"Sure as Hell that it isn't. I get it! The fucker."

"Twilight?"

"Yeah, Twilight! The jerk! They can't wait for their repairs to finish so…!"

"To kill the time he intends to have them fight by hijacking the chip implant device and inputting fake memories and perceptions into Netto – kun?"

"And I think he somehow exploited the "link" between them: Charles just called me to tell me what happened in the restaurant. Saito - kun would never purposely harm Hikari – kun. He's trying to split them apart: the damned jerk. It's thanks to them that you're here to begin them and that's how you return that? Damned bitch."

"What should I do?"

"Splash them with cold water: that should bring up some automatic instinct and buy me time to try to rewrite the access privileges and passwords to keep the guy out."

"A-alright!"

Hikawa left the PET on the desk and rushed to the bathroom to pick a plastic cup: he filled it with water and then rushed back to the room to throw it at their faces since they'd began pulling each other's shirts by now and looked about to start a fight.

SPLASH!

"Grah! Cold!"

"Cold!"

"Good! There's been an interruption because the chip wants to process this new input and analyze it… I'll now try to kick the control out of the kernel and bring up each security level up…! Distract them with some joke or another…!"

"Eh… Puku! Bubble Man – sama will beat those punks and he'll make the Bubble Kingdom rise with Bubble Man – sama ruling over it! Puku! And they'll invent Bubble Gear Man! Puku!" Hikawa improvised a parody imitation of Bubble Man.

"Mwah, hah, hah! Bubble Kingdom…!" Netto automatically began to laugh.

"Bubble Gear Man…! Too long! Too random!"

"Yes! Like this…! Buy me 27 seconds!"

"Huh… YIKES! PUKU! The Demon Scarecrow, DE PUKU! Run for your BUBBLE CHIPS, DE PUKU!"

"Demon Scarecrow! Sigma's parody!"

"Bubble Chips!" Saito giggled.

"Good! Another 12 seconds…!"

"Pu-ku-ku-pu! The Pu-Ku-Ku-Pu has arrived, de puku!"

"W-what's that? Some club?"

"The Bubble Club!"

"… Good! Done! I kicked the jerk out! Phew! That was close!"

"Huh? When did we get home?" Netto blinked.

"Dunno… I feel like I'm missing some memories."

"No wonder."

"Dr. Lartes? Tooru – kun?"

"What's going on?"

"The jerk was impatient so they began to toy with the chip implant taking profit that Dr. Regal was at the restaurant."

"… Oh." Both muttered.

"Luckily Hikawa – kun splashed you and then began to make you laugh in purpose to loosen the guy's hold on the kernel and I then began to rewrite all security levels before kicking them out and holding up the red card 'cause they played unfair."

"The red card! Yeah! They deserve the red card."

"That reminds me of that _Meitantei Conan_ episode, the "Oosaka 3K", with Conan's speech to the football player he'd idolized…"

"Well. I hope this fixes it. I'll be on the lookout. Try to have some friendly time with Hikawa – kun. Later."

"Thank you, sir."

"It's nothing: it's my duty."

"Mwah, hah, hah! Hah, hah! Doc! Frankenstein wants his monster back!"

"Sigma. That joke's older than your scarecrow."

"Mwah, hah, hah! Hah, hah! Hear to Dragon's latest banner!"

"What now?" He sighed.

"Ahem! "The crown signals the fore-coming of the end and the fore-coming of the black armies"…"

"Oh come on! That's something taken out of the _Meitantei Conan_ series in which the crow is symbolically associated with the "Black Organization", the antagonist of the series!" He fumed.

"Don't blame me!"

"No, I know his poor sight is to blame. When will he bother to go to an oculist's and get a pair of glasses? Or a pair of contacts?"

"Maybe by 2012?"

"GRFJTX!"

"Sigma! Stop meddling around: go check out on some bike gang which is using the Reverse Cyber World so that their Navis can slip from place to place undetected. They seem to be looking for something and Cosmo Man is with them so they have some connection with the jerk!"

"Yikes! Roger, Commander Omega!"

"Go - NOW!"

Sigma could be heard rushing away and Dr. Lartes sighed in relief: he then stretched.

"Good-bye."

15:33 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Alright. This seems to be the place where those confiscated "Dark Chip" boxes are stored at… You guys handle the small fry and I'll get the cargo: show them you're the pros and no – one can beat your Cyber Harley Davidson V 3.3!"

"OK, Boss!"

"Ou!"

"Go!"

"Yahoo~!"

"Intruder alert! Mugra~h!"

"Outta the way~! The HD Cyber Jerks are 'ere!"

"Reinforcements! We need… Gra~h!"

Cosmo Man led a gang of about 20 Navis having punk-like crests popping out of their heads along with random tattoos and pain across their bodies and which were riding on Cyber bikes which seemed to be an imitation of the famed Harley-Davidson bikes: they'd all drawn Super Vulcan Chips and Long Sword Chips: the group ran down a ramp and broke into a large storage building: fire-fight ensued but their power was overwhelming the security Navis: Cosmo Man merely "flew" across the air and spotted a partially camouflage opening into an upper floor: he pushed the trap-door up and found about 6 huge crates full of "Nebula Dark Chips" which looked like they hadn't been used in a long time.

"Heh. No wonder. They confiscated them right before the "Desert Man Incident" from that storage building… But they didn't know if they should dispose of them or not so…"

"So cha came to get yer ass pounded!"

"Damn. The black fool!"

"Did ya say somethin' 'bout me~? My ears are burnin' and that's my thick southern drawl speakin', Bossy~! Mwah, hah, hah!"

Sigma suddenly appeared behind Cosmo Man: he grumbled and quickly jumped to another spot of the room while the fire-fighting continued on the floor below them.

"Cosmo Buster!"

"Mwah, hah, hah! Demon Fire!"

"Huh! Cosmo Gate~!"

Cosmo Man began to attack by shooting his planetoids at Sigma but his eyes began to glow red: Cosmo Man saw it coming so he opened his "Cosmo Gate" to suck the attack in: Sigma suddenly warped and landed atop a crate thus breaking it and making the "Dark Chips" slid across the floor: some fell into the floor below through the open trap-door and Cosmo Man cursed under his breath.

"Oho! This looks like good stuff! Huh? Ugro~h!"

"Gra~oh!"

"Damn it! Those fools are going berserk one after the other! "KO" and we bothered to program them and it'll be in vain!"

"So! KO is gonna beat Rocky in 3 rounds?"

"Shut up, you barbarian!"

"By the way! Your Boss got impatient again, didn't the jerk?"

"What? Swallow Man! What happened?"

"Well… Boss tried to hijack some "chip implant" and was mumbling about "in-fighting", "fight to the death", "ghost of the past" and some random stuff… He suddenly began cursing and saying "damned Shakespearian", "damned Frankenstein" and "damned security system"… I'm not sure what he was doing but whatever it was it seemingly backfired at him. His repairs are just at 82% by now and he'll need until tomorrow's dawn to finish the most delicate spots…" Swallow Man sighed.

"Why couldn't he try to rest to begin with? Boss can be a genius but when he gets those boredom attacks then… He risks too much!"

"It's not like I could go and stop him!"

"I know. I was rumbling aloud and… HEY!"

"Huh? What?"

"The black fool! They're set fire to the other crates and there's only this left: send Cloud Man to pick it up while I keep them busy!"

"Huh! OK!"

"Mwah, hah, hah! I say doom-doom-doom!"

"Go to Hell! Cosmo Gate~!"

"Heh! Come~!"

Cosmo Man began to drop his huge planetoids and Sigma began to repel them: he suddenly hovered into the air and let one hit the floor, take it out and fall below into the ground floor: two or three roars of agony ensued and Sigma began to jump and land in a violent manner atop each to divert them and make them fall into the ground floor: Cosmo Man was getting annoyed by now.

"DAMN YOU~!"

"Oi, Cosmo! I seized the box!"

Cloud Man had appeared and he warped the box elsewhere: Cosmo Man stepped back and growled something.

"Don't worry about those Navis: they were cannon fodder!" "KO" commanded to them.

"Alright." Cosmo Man fumed.

"I'll handle the guy: you go make sure the box got there alright." Cloud Man moved forward.

"Good. Buy me some time, Cloud Man!"

"Elec Storm! Many Cloud!"

"Mwah, hah, hah. Let's go, Cloudy~! Hra~h!"

Sigma began to load energy on the central spot of his sword and then swung it to hit Cloud Man's torso: the blunt blow sent him flying across the room and he hit a column: the ceiling groaned and it looked like its stability had been compromised.

"Damn it."

He warped outside into the street and Sigma did the same: both reappeared atop a tall advertising tower nearby while the roof of the storage building collapsed: Sigma jumped towards Cloud Man but he grinned and suddenly drew a sized-down version of the head of "Gospel" which poured out reddish flames: Sigma got caught with his guard down and he was forced into a defensive pose.

"Mwah, hah, hah! These Hellish flames will soon burn this worthless world to cinders and the Makai will rise on its place~!" Cloud Man laughed like a psycho.

"Che!"

Sigma plunged his sword into the ground and used it as support point to jump and begin to hit Cloud Man's torso with his knuckles and pierce his armor: Cloud Man gasped and formed a Tank Cannon.

"Tank Cannon!"

The blast hit Sigma and Cloud Man took profit of the recoil to escape: Sigma landed on the ground and retrieved his sword while grumbling and looking at some burn marks over his body.

"Hmpf! Like that would actually harm me…"

"Not you but any other opponent…" Omega warned.

"Huh! Good point, Commander Omega."

"So. "KO" does exist. We'll need to dig deeper and see what happens next: but at least the jerk won't be able to make a move until tomorrow at the very earliest… And this time around we'll get 'em…!"

"Yeah! And that's 'cause the good guys win in the end! Let's go~!"


	54. Chapter 54: Snatcher & Hauptmann

**Chapter 54: Snatcher & Hauptmann**

17:57 PM (Japan Time), Monday July the 30th…

"… Then, Mr. Shade… We will go for it?"

"As long as we remind them it's a test of their strength…"

"Hum. Sounds logical…"

"It has no evil intention: I just want to remind them that they shouldn't lower their guards and especially with the jerk messing around like they did a while ago…"

"Roger… Any progress with Kuroshiro Oriol?"

"Yes. We've located some other programs and extirpated them: his "purge" is now about 60% complete…"

"That is good. He is coming close to true freedom."

Slur and Shade were talking inside of his living room: he was working with his usual laptop but had stopped to look up to Slur who was standing in front of him and looked slightly surprised: Shade was calm.

"True. I will send Mr. Charles there."

"Ah. The Snatcher." She grinned.

"Do excuse me?"

"It is a slight irony by Legato…" She admitted.

"Ah. I see."

"And the Hauptmann…"

"Well, yes…"

"And while I parry with them Legato will acquire that which we need for our little "demonstration"?" Slur asked.

"Correct."

"Good. I shall go check on him."

"I'll go take care of the "purge" myself while he's away."

Shade brought the laptop along and they headed down a corridor into another room which was fitted like a lab or so it seemed: Legato was working with a PC while Kuroshiro's body was sleeping to the right lying in an examination table while being clothed but having taken out the sneakers: Legato stood up and saluted.

"Slur – sama. Mr. Shade, sir."

"Have you made progress, Legato?" Slur asked.

"I located another batch of programs and quarantined them: I've tuned up the scanner to locate similar clusters or patterns while adding some key-words to look up… A bit of "SEO" or "Search Engine Optimization", I'd name it, ma'am…"

"Good. You shall come with me: we have something to do. Mr. Shade shall handle the scanning: he came up with it so he knows how it works to begin with…"

"Roger, ma'am."

"Your mission is to take profit of the distraction Ms. Slur will provide and then slip into the lower levels to acquire "those"… Ms. Slur will brief you along the way. It's but a slight challenge."

"I understand, sir."

"Good."

"We shall be going."

Slur opened the "gateway" and she and Legato stepped inside before it closed: Shade sat on the chair in front of the desk with the laptop and looked up what seemed to be some scanning app together with a list of programs inside of the app's "quarantine" folder: he checked them up and looked pretty annoyed.

"So it's as I feared but also… The damned fool. They were trying to turn them into a murderer too! You've gone too far, Twilight!"

18:09 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Alright. Why would anyone mail me to come to the rooftop of the main Science Labs building saying it was important?"

"Dunno. Maybe it's a prank by Shadow Man?"

"And I still can't shake off the bad mood after Lartes told me what the jerk did to them a while ago… Shit. If only Regal wasn't around to bring up ghosts of the past…! The guy surely pulled some favors or bribes somewhere to get out… They shouldn't have let them!"

"Sure, Charles."

"Anyway! Davis! Can you check who the sender was?"

"Me."

"Whoa! Slur?"

"Show me the "Cross Fusion"…"

"You want to see it so badly… Yo! Meijin – sama!"

"_Sama wa iranai_, Charles – kun!"

Charles came out into the rooftop of the main Science Labs building while fuming: Davis looked slightly defeatist even: Slur suddenly walked up from behind a "Dimensional Generator" antenna and smiled at them: Charles contacted Meijin while grinning.

"Slur up here wants a showdown."

"Up here…? Your beacon says you're… here, in the Science Labs…"

"Yeah. In the rooftop. Can't you use the satellite to bounce the "Dimensional Beam" here?" Davis suggested.

"Worth a try… We'd never tried it out… Let's try!"

The "Dimensional Generator" antenna group activated and focused their "Dimensional Beams" into a sphere which then shot skywards towards outer space: it bounced back and landed in the plaza.

"Success!"

The "Dimensional Area" formed and Charles drew a first-gen "Synchro Chip" from his coat's right pocket: he blew some slight dust off it and then brought up his PET.

"Come, Snatcher and Hauptmann."

"JEEZ!" Both got annoyed.

"Heh, heh, heh."

"Synchro Chip, Slot In! CROSS FUSION!"

"Coming…!" She looked eager by now.

"CF" Charles had gained the red boots and forearms along with the brown chest armor with the Justice Council's emblem: matrixes of on/off squares colored green and blue spread across his forearms and legs.

His helmet's forehead had a blue hexagon-shaped jewel set on its center which was glowing with a pale sapphire glow while his eyes' irises kept being brown: a mouth-guard having an outer golden edge and a main silver body formed over his mouth.

A backpack with two exhaust tubes colored silver and golden materialized and attached to his back while extending four red lines arching over his body and creating a bluish ring around the chest emblem with four small black rectangles having a red dot on their center.

The armor over his right arm remained unchanged and his saber was already being wielded on his right hand.

"Interesting."

"So. What's this about, Slur?"

"A challenge. You must have wanted to shine, am I right?" She calmly asked of them.

"Well…" Charles trailed off.

"You're right." Davis admitted with a slight sight.

"Man." He rolled his eyes.

"There is a limit to what you can simulate. You will eventually grow bored with it: but this is a real battle. Fresh. It will force you to innovate if you want to get the upper hand."

"She's got a point, Charlie~ Team."

"Don't tell me, Dave. Hal told you that?"

"It amuses me… That curious bond you hold…"

"Well. Fine. I haven't done "Cross Fusion" for a lotta months already so I better get up-to-date with the thing."

"Then come at me."

"OK! Battle Chip, Justice Cannon! Slot In!"

"CF" Charles drew the Justice Cannon on the left forearm and shot a round at Slur who quickly formed her sword to bounce it off at the sky and have it hit the "Dimensional Area" instead: "CF" Charles tried to tackle her with the sword but she easily blocked: "CF" Charles shot a close-quarters round but it didn't seem to take much effect despite leaving a slight burnt mark there.

"My power has increased to about 86%..."

"Crap. And you weren't even at 50% when you fought Omega…!" Charles gasped.

"Yet I shall not defeat you so quickly. I want to see your arts."

"Phew." Davis sighed in relief.

"OK! Battle Chip, Justice Bomb! Slot In! Hrah!"

"Hmpf…"

Slur suddenly shot past "CF" Charles and her strings coiled around the sphere: it got detonated mid-air and "CF" Charles tried to throw another at her while she was turned but she caught it with the right hand and nullified it without having to sweat even.

"Is that all?"

"Che."

"Cool it down, Charles."

"I know!"

"Hmpf…"

Slur suddenly swung her arms and flew forward to appeared in front of "CF" Charles and aim her right hand at him: energy began to build up there and it then formed over his chest in the form of consecutive explosive spheres of white energy: "CF" Charles groaned and turned on the jet-pack to fly: Slur calmly hovered upwards and then folded her arms as her body began to glow.

"Justice Vulcan!"

"DE MASU~! I must have them, de masu!"

"HUH?"

"CF" Charles looked downwards to see Higure on the ground level looking towards him and making some weird dance: Number Man's hologram was scolding him but the voices were muffled by the distance and the whine of "CF" Charles' own jet-pack.

"Guess he came for some maintenance and spotted this…"

"Look out, Charles!"

"Whoa!"

The rounds bounced off the "glow" and spread in all directions: Slur then calmly opened her eyes and "flew" past "CF" Charles to wrap her wires around the left forearm: she tugged at them and the inertia made him fall into the rooftop face-up before his arm got electrocuted: he groaned and managed to stand up while she landed there.

"So?" She asked with a smile.

"Man. I'm rusted and not being serious."

"That would put you in a dire spot, would it not?"

"Sure thing…" Davis sighed.

"Let us go!"

"OK! Program Advance! Justice Vulcan, Triple Slot In! Golden Vulcan!"

"GO~!"

"Come."

The golden-colored Mugen Vulcan began to spin and bombarded Slur with several rounds while generating smoke: the gun ran out of rounds and stopped spinning while the smoke cleared up: Slur had gained some bruises and wounds but they were very superficial: she looked like she didn't mind them to begin with.

"Phew. At least these do something." Charles sighed in relief.

"Yes. Yet Mark One could take 3 of them at the same time and emerge totally unscratched because she used some method to channel all energy elsewhere…" She smiled.

"Crap."

"Let us go!"

She drew the sword and leapt for "CF" Charles: he formed his saber and blocked her incoming attack without yielding terrain: Slur jumped back and then suddenly swung her sword in a rising arc the strength of which propelled him upwards and had him fall into the ground: "CF" Charles grumbled and stood up.

"Che! This gal's asking for it! Program Advance! Justice Sword, Triple Slot In! Golden Sword!"

"The Golden Power: the Golden Sun…" She smiled.

The "Program Advance" impacted and a bright flash ensued but "CF" Charles simply drew his saber and placed it horizontally in a blocking pose to prepare for any counter.

"Heh, heh, heh…"

"Heck. They're tough. Too tough!"

Slur gained some further wounds but they didn't get past her outer body layers: she suddenly lifted the right arm and drew a red circle encompassing "CF" Charles: the circle gained some thickness and energy emerged from inside of it with violence, hitting the floor and causing an explosion which sent "CF" Charles flying across the area and managing to land on the very edge of the west wing: Slur rushed towards him and he blocked the attack off.

"You are one of the few to withstand this attack and not be overwhelmed by it, Snatcher and Hauptmann."

"Please stop with the nicknames! Will ya! Miss Universe!" Charles sarcastically asked.

"Yeah. It's starting to sound like you're in league with Shadow Man and his useless trolling." Davis groaned next and sounded rather fed up or exasperated over the whole deal.

"Heh, heh, heh. Witnesses."

She suddenly brought up a holographic screen showing Bubble Man writing graffiti into a wall using a cyber spray which read "PUKU – SAMA BEATS THE SNATCHER AND THE CAPT'N, DE PUKU" and grinning at it while Shadow Man stood silently behind him with his arms folded and doing nothing.

"Puku – sama…? How silly." Charles groaned.

"Totally."

"So, Bubble Prince. Taunting?"

"YEA~H! PUKU~! The SEN-PUKU NINJA~! PUKU~!"

Bubble Man ran away as if he was going to be slaughtered alive and Shadow Man merely chuckled under his breath.

"Close, Bubble Prince, close. It's "Sengoku"…"

"Huh? Ah. Heh."

"What's up now?"

Slur had suddenly looked surprised by something: she then looked like she was listening and finally smiled.

"The mission is a success."

"Mission?" Davis wondered.

"Oi, Charles – kun! Legato broke into the underground spare room and picked off 7 "Synchro Chips"!" Meijin reported.

"So you were a distraction? Why did you do that?" Charles questioned her while frowning.

"We are preparing a challenge: if you can overcome it then you are capable of halting his madness."

"You know who "KO" is?"

"Sadly, no."

"So! What's this "challenge" about?"

"Wait two days."

"So it's gonna show up on Wednesday August the 1st, then?" Davis quickly guessed.

"Correct. Maybe Dark Miyabi will claim Hikari Netto is a Lord's container given his dumb luck even." She grinned.

"You mean to say that's what happened in that "other Time-Space" and it doesn't surprise me for some reason or another."

"Yeah. I get that same vibe too for some reason or another too…"

"Sharp, are you not?" She teased.

"Jeez."

"Well…" Meijin trailed off.

"Heh, heh, heh. Farewell."

She opened her "gateway" and disappeared: the "Dimensional Area" got released and Charles picked his reforming PET while fuming and stretching before heading for the rooftop door: it burst open and Higure rushed out while having a big grin on his face.

"What's the price, de masu?"

"Jeez. They're normal Battle Chips with their power increased by 25% and colored golden: there's nothing "rare" about them."

"See, Yamitarou! I told you!" Number Man fumed.

"Oh! Number Man! You've got no business idea, de masu!"

"Oh yes? Then talk about how it took me to convince you to open a Battle Chip Store instead of just being a Rare Chip collector because you didn't generate any incomes and then came in Gauss Magnets with his "dream" which was his "Robin Hood" game." Number Man fumed.

"Yikes!"

"Well. Settle it with Higure – san, Number Man."

"Count on me, Captain! I'll show him around yet."

"De masu~… Ah… I'm going back to the store, de masu… If I leave Shuuko – chan in charge I feel like the place will have flooded when I get back, de masu~…" He sighed and hung his head down.

"As long as you stop trying to stalk Mariko – sensei…" Number Man

Higure headed out while Charles shrugged and also came downstairs into the main hall: he found Meijin looking annoyed at some piece of paper which he tossed into the ground: Charles picked it up.

"What the… "Wrath, greed, sloth, pride, lust, envy & gluttony in exchange for the 7 "Synchro Chips": by Legato the Roman"… And you're going to say Princess Pride is a sin herself? Jeez." He grumbled.

"That guy… At least they're not a creep like the jerk… Oh boy…"


	55. Chapter 55: Office evening

**Chapter 55: Office evening**

19:49 PM (Japan Time), Tuesday July the 31st…

"… Huff. Today I get to lock the office. Alright. Let's make sure I'm not forgetting anything and that the alarms systems work… We don't want some jerk to slip inside…"

Nokay was checking the office rooms with a flashlight that evening and making sure they were properly locked: he headed into the archive room and gasped when seeing a shape set in front of the drawers set: he lighted it but it turned out to be Sigma's scarecrow.

"That Sigma guy…! He surely put it here to troll us." He groaned.

He simply ignored it and checked the padlocks on the drawers: he suddenly looked at the world map and saw that someone had used a purple crayon to draw a circle all around it and then a gigantic half-closed hand at its right.

"Oh come on. Who did that? Sigma too? "The world's in my hands"… Tell that to Blofeld." He groaned again.

His cell-phone began to ring so he picked it up and set up the hands-free mode without bothering to look at the screen.

"Heh, heh, heh… Heh, heh, heh…"

"Sigma. Stop trolling. Charles told me plenty about your antiques."

"I'm Alpha – sama! Bow before me!"

"Sure, sure. Tell that to Shade Man: if he can hear ya while sleeping inside of that "grave" Omega sealed the guy into two years ago…" Nokay was far from impressed.

"What bothersome foolish guys!"

"Don't tell me."

"Let there be scarecrows!"

"I knew it: you put it here, on the archive room."

"Mwah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah!"

"Yeah, yeah. Is that all?"

"No! I'm not over yet."

"Oh yeah? What's next? The "Scarecrow" is going to use his fear gas to try to have me hallucinate or what?"

"HMPF! No need for silly madmen."

"… You don't sound like Sigma."

"Catching up, brat? The doom is about to ring the bell."

DING DONG DING DONG

"Che."

Nokay headed over to the stairs right in front of the locked meeting room and headed downstairs: he activated the security system's camera and was surprised to see that Colonel Thunderbolt was the one ringing the bell while glancing at a scrap of paper on his left hand.

"Colonel Thunderbolt?" Nokay asked through the interphone.

"Huh? Do we know each other?"

"Patrick Nokay, sir…"

"Aren't you the secretary to Hauptmann Henshman?"

"Yes, sir. In case you didn't know, sir… This is the "Justice Council" HQ…"

"What! Then it isn't "Jeremy White's Club"?"

"No, sir. You've been trolled, sir."

"Jeez. I seem to have bad luck with that. My bad."

"We all make mistakes, sir."

"Mwah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah! Go! Seize them!"

"Huh? Who's there, Nokay?"

"Some prankster, sir… You go collect tuna."

"Why not tundra?"

"Whatever the ever! Of everlasting ever."

"Patent it, brat!"

"Sure. After I patent the Anti Troll Software…"

"HMPF! Clever, aren't cha?"

"Oi! You! The guy on the phone! What were you saying?"

"Chance!"

"… Ah no! You're not going to trick me like I almost fell for that damned propaganda two years ago!" Thunderbolt made a grimace.

"Too bad, Volgin!"

"My civilian name isn't Volgin!"

"He's about to lawsuit you."

"Why's that?"

"You stole his looks."

"I WHAT?" Thunderbolt roared.

"Jeez. It's an irony. There's a video game character who looks like you, sir, and they name him "Thunderbolt" too, sir…"

"By all the… And what if! There are least two persons who look alike you somewhere in the world, they say." He fumed.

"Nokay! You just had to spoil it."

"Who in the cabbage are you?"

"Me? Senator Armstrong!"

"Oh yeah? Ameroupe Congress?"

"Colorado Senator! Hah! I lead the "World Marshall"!"

"Colorado? Hum. Guess so. That "World Marshall" gotta be some local business or another."

"EXCELSIUS is forthcoming!"

"Your newest pawn?"

"Hah! My invincible pawn."

"That's a first…and a last, too."

"HMPF!"

"If you've drawn me here just to have me take part into pranks then you're wasting your time. I'm off."

"Not so fast, Volgin! Hand over the "Sages' Legacy"!"

"What? Stop mixing me up with that video game man!"

"Mwah, hah, hah! Bring out the Shagohod!"

"The Threading Behemoth?" He translated.

"So! Your Russian didn't rust along with your base?"

"Damn you! Of course not!" He growled.

"So! How many did you promote?"

"… Stop meddling with me~!"

"Mwah, hah, hah! Hit a spot!"

"Oh shut up already."

Nokay tried to cut the call but the cell-phone seemed to have "frozen" so it didn't do anything.

"Useless!"

"Not really."

"Huh? What was that, you damned bureaucrat?"

"There's always a last resort. Here: you're fired, ugly."

He opened the back cover and removed the battery thus turning it off: both sighed in relief but then the interphone crackled and a sinister breathing sound rang out next.

"I'm Plagueis!"

"Who's that?" Both wondered.

"I'm Bane!"

"Batman's Bane?" Nokay frowned.

"No! The Master who started the Rule of Two…!"

"Dunno what ya mean." Nokay shot back.

"Mwah, hah, hah! You damned fools!"

"That's my motto." Thunderbolt made a smug smile.

"You lowlife!"

"Hmpf! Eye for an eye!"

"Che! Damned meddling interloper. The Volgin wannabe, the Sergei Vladimir wannabe and the Wesker wannabe… Why won't those two fight each other to death?" The voice mumbled.

"What, you mean Colonel Talos and Chief Lezareno?"

"HMPF! The "TALOS" is going to ruin you all!"

"What, you now say that Colonel Talos' code-name has now become some petty thing?" Thunderbolt grumbled.

"The ultimate bio-weapon developed by Umbrella!"

"I don't remember that in the _Biohazard_ games unless it was on the movies or the novels…" Nokay frowned.

"Hah! Wait until mid-November to know… If you're still alive and sane by then, though… Mwah, hah, hah!"

"T-this jerk…! Threatening me?" Nokay growled.

"Mwah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah!"

"Tell us who the damned you are already!"

"Hah! You're slow to catch up, you plebeians!"

"… No way…" Nokay groaned.

"Yoru Yami?" Thunderbolt grumbled.

"Twilight! The invincible and immortal Twilight!"

"Go codfish." Nokay fumed.

"We're not here to listen to your mad ramblings."

"Hah! I'll leave it at here by today but I'm already fully restored: and I'll soon bring upon despair!"

"Settle it with Mr. Vadous."

"Hah! The fool will be sucked into the "Dark World" and there they will be destroyed by mi Field Power Bonus!"

"Scary, scary. Go try to scare Pegasus J. Crawford."

"Hah! I'll bring that Bandit Keith guy and turn the guy into my cut-throat to beat you with sticks! Mwah, hah, hah!"

"That of the sticks is from the _Illustrious Client_ case in _The Casebook of Sherlock Holmes_… Davis told me already."

The interphone frizzled and the sounds died down: both sighed in relief and looked relieved.

"I'm going back. Sorry for the bother, Nokay."

"Don't mind it, sir… I was about to leave anyway." Nokay shrugged and didn't seem to care too much.

"Be careful: the fucker might be literal."

"I know, sir. I'll keep my guard up."

"Good. Let's meet again."

"Good evening."

Thunderbolt walked away and Nokay finished locking everything up before coming down again into the foyer and activating the alarm before coming out and locking up: he quickly looked around and walked away while checking his surroundings: since it was still early in the evening there still was some natural light left.

_Better get to the metro line quickly…_

He headed into the metro line station and used his pass to get onboard his train: he sat on an empty seat and sighed as he looked out at the tunnel's insides as the train travelled along their length.

_Twilight! The guy's losing it or is that a ploy to try to make us get cocky and then be smashed up 'cause we lowered the guard? And trying to incite Colonel Thunderbolt into _yaoi_ wasn't too bright either. The next stupid thing you said was trying to parallel three "Committee" hi-rank executives to video game characters… Please._

He reached his station and stepped down: he climbed up the stairs to the surface and headed down a street.

_That reminds me: I should call up big bro Jamie to check if nothing's weird happened over there, in Barcelona… It's 8 hours earlier so it shouldn't be past 12 PM by now… He must be at his work-place so I'll send him an email instead and sign with our little old-times' joke as a fail-safe… He's two years ahead of me… _

Nokay reached a small apartment building and stepped in punching his access code: he then headed up with the lift at the 2nd floor and entered his apartment: he shut down the alarm and checked that all windows were locked as he'd left them previously: he sat down on a chair having a cushion and sighed.

"Phew. I hope I can shake some of the stress the damned freak set into me: go settle it with Mr. Vadous already, you moron, and stop playing bully. Meddle with someone of your own size."

_I want this stupid "war" to end up already! Get busted and do us a favor!_

20:38 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Good. We've reached deepest levels and now things are going a bit slower because these programs have begun to root there: we need to make sure they haven't set their roots in a manner that taking them out would damage other key programs…"

"Che. Twilight. You never get the lesson!"

"Obviously not…"

Legato, Shade and Slur were working on the "purging" of Umbra's mindset programs given a 3D image of Umbra with his eyes closed as if sleeping and the drawing of some round layers set circling a core: out of 9 the lower 3 were highlighted in red and there was another zoom of one layer showing some infected cell – like shapes with tendrils clutching some other clusters of round white spheres: Legato was the one working with the computer while Shade sat next to him and Slur simply stood to Legato's left.

"By the way, Mr. Shade… About your idea…" Legato brought up.

"Yes. I think that it would be better if we headed away once we confirm Twilight's been brought down. Mr. Kuroshiro feels like the damage has been done here and he seems to start to feel like a stranger… So maybe if we "return" to that other time-space we can come up with something so that he can give it a new try without any previous grudges…"

"Hum. I see…" Slur wasn't too surprised.

"We will leave messages behind for Cousin Vadous… With Twilight gone or arrested, however it ends, not even that "KO", whoever they are, can hope to be much of a menace even if they rescue Maria. They will have to count on backups… Which I'm sure they'll be able to bust anyway…"

"I see. So we wouldn't leave them too unprotected."

"No. But I'm worried about what happened "there" before Twilight made his escape… And he left the whole underground boiling…"

"Shit. Excuse me the word, sir, but…!"

"There could be a tragedy." Slur guessed.

"Tragedy? Where?" Video Man popped his head into the room.

"Hrum. In the "Time-Space" you originally belong to…"

"Why's that?"

"Twilight left behind a lot of turmoil in the underground and it could translate into a drama…" Shade fumed.

"Yikes."

"Che! The jerk…" Burner Man grumbled.

"What a fool!" Pharaoh Man muttered.

"So that's why we'll be going back there soon enough and get ready to try to bring some inner fighting there while also… Providing a challenge to the "local" Net Police… Something fresh and new which will keep them busy and remember them why they are there…"

"Oho. Sounds like it'll be cool."

"And I know of a curious party who could seemingly give us a hand in achieving something to stand our ground…"

"Oh? Is that so?" Slur looked amused.

"But remember! All of our actions would be a trial: a challenge! We have no intention of being "evil" and doing the same Twilight does."

"Of course not!" Burner Man quickly replied.

"We shall not become as fiendish as that villain!"

"Fair enough." Video Man calmly admitted.

"Good. Check the perimeter security just in case."

"Roger!"

"Phew! I managed to cut off their connecting "tendrils" and now I can kill off each "dot" one by one before I tackle the core…" Legato sighed.

"Good. This will be slow and laborious but we don't want to rush it up either: the other layers have self-learning antibodies installed there to react to any hidden programs or programs with delayed regeneration ability…" Shade calmly looked back at the screen.

"By the way… Why did we need those "Synchro Chips", sir?"

"Ah. Those. True. Mr. Shade. I assembled "it"…"

"But you left out the frightening abilities, right, _Mademoiselle_?"

"Correct. I only left the basic armor and basic abilities."

"Good."

"Huh? I'm afraid I'm not catching up."

"Don't worry, Legato. It's a little experiment."

"Roger, sir."

"We'll just have it show up as a reminder of how though an enemy can be but that's all: a little test… No hard feelings…"

"And to be honest, I prefer "this" Omega to the one I found when I got to play "Earth-invader"… "That" Omega seemed to be a prankster who drove everyone mad and even threw me into the ocean from the beach… That salt-water has horrible to my hair." He sighed.

"No wonder. I witnessed it from afar and had a little "stop" over at the "local present"… I was able to see some interesting events but in the end I did well on coming over here…" Shade trailed off.

"So! Tomorrow… Our challenge shall show up but we cannot know if Twilight will make a move yet… They are in the space-station: that much is certain… Let us hope no – one dies or ends up losing their sanity because of their damned proxies' handiworks... Hmpf… Proxies… Cowardly…"

"Yikes." Both men gulped.

"Foolish cybernetic data being… To be defeated is your fate, you fool…"

_You shall not escape from your accursed blood-stained fate, Twilight…!_


	56. Chapter 56: Beastly time

**Chapter 56: Beastly time**

09:03 AM (Japan Time), Wednesday August the 1st…

"… So! The jerk was fooling around yesterday?"

"Yeah. Mr. Denpa told me he drew Colonel Thunderbolt to the "Justice Council" HQ to troll on him along with Nokay…"

"Che. Anyway… Have those biking jerks shown up again, Zero?"

"Sure they did… In Izu."

"Oh yeah? What was there?"

"Some underground drug lab…"

"Lovely."

Zero had come to report to Vadous and he sighed: he stretched and looked both tired and annoyed.

"And this stuff was real: there was a list of disco halls where it'd begun to spread, namely in Brazil…"

"Brazil, huh… Che. What about "KO"?"

"Nothing. I always run into the same posting pattern: "the deadly Pandora", the "Pandora death", the "Pandora sin", the "Pandora _shinigami_", the "Pandora Queen" and countless variables having "Pandora" as the main keyword having a "strong" HTML tag to it so as to make it stand out..." He sighed.

"I find that weird. From Maria's POV, the Pandora myth is a myth which places women at an inferior position and makes them be harbingers of disaster to humanity. Why would this "trustee" do this?"

"Maybe Maria told them to post like that in purpose to have you think they're weird guys but it might be a taunt…" Zero suggested.

"Huff. Wouldn't surprise me."

"No wonder."

"And? Apart from that?"

"The jerks are on the space station but they're being TOO quiet: I guess they headed there so as to not to involve "KO" into this…"

"Hmpf. Yeah. Guess that's their aim."

"The Detective is speculating?" A voice asked behind Vadous.

"Sigma. Don't compare me to Batman now."

"Huh, Vadous…" Zero signaled behind him.

Vadous turned the revolving armchair and didn't seem too surprised to see Slur standing there and smiling while having an open holographic screen depicting a round room having marble floor and walls plus four columns and a metallic support grid for a cupola: other satellites' blinking lights could be seen so it obviously was part of the space station Twilight owned: a grayish mass could be seen growing in size there.

"What's that, Slur?"

"A challenge… It originally was intended to be used on you but we thought it would be far more ironic to unleash it on them…"

"Hum. And the picking of the "Synchro Chips" was related?"

"Correct. We reprogrammed them to fuse some segments of data together and be able to materialize at the same time: we wanted to see if it was feasible… Maybe I should let out about "Dimensional Chips" which "Duo" created for humans to use…"

"Oh? "Dimensional Chips", you say?" Vadous merely lifted his right eyebrow and wasn't too surprised.

"Witness."

She switched imagery to show Inukai Takeo holding a curious Chip on his right hand's middle fingers while being inside of some apartment room: a brownish PET II could be seen set on a desk.

"Hum. So that's it."

The object Inukai was holding was an alien design of Chip: the thing had a small diamond on the center of it colored green and bluish smooth pieces of armor around it: the diamond was set on the very center of a smooth black material: the diamond's colors were quickly shifting too: the lower part had some contacts as well.

"From what Mr. Shade told me… He was the first of several humans granted an "Asteroid", a tool to be freely abused and gather "abuse" to alter it into "evil energy"… And that "evil energy" would be used to power up Duo's comet…"

"Aha. And "Mark One" was the one handing them around?"

"Correct. It did have the contacts because it had to have something recognizable for the PET technology to use but its effects were rather curious and no wonder given the piece of advanced tech it was…"

She then displayed Inukai in the middle of the city one night: some damage could be seen to the buildings and a horde of zoo animals the eyes of which glowed red had formed behind him: he took out his PET II and inserted the thing into the Slot-In slot.

"Hum."

The result was surprising: a red sphere (which began to shoot out purple electricity across the screen) appeared onscreen and it was surrounded by bluish/purplish rectangular pieces which formed a ring around it occupying the whole size of the screen: purple data screens popped out and there was bright flash.

"So that's the alien software… Curious."

Beast Man suddenly materialized but he was way taller than normal, almost as if his height had doubled.

"By all the… No wonder. Duo was a giant or so Kuroshiro told us so it's not surprise he made the "Asteroids" go giant because he thought it would make them a more worthy "trial"…"

"Speaking of them, I shall offer you an image of them Umbra had."

"And which came from "alternate" Rock Man…?"

"Correct."

The image changed again to show "CF" Blues to the right of the "camera" which obviously was Rock Man's POV as "CF" Netto: "CF" Blues' design was obviously the PET II design: both were facing a gigantic program hovering in front of them inside of "outer space" or a similar spot given how they seemed to be standing normally.

"By all the… Duo! The Cybernetic God…!"

Duo was a giant easily close to ten meters tall: his main body was a white spheroid sans legs and having an octagon-shaped blue metallic edge set close to the lower edge of his body: several golden-colored rods aimed inwards until they ended at the bottom of the cavity which had a navy blue circle inside of it: a golden pattern reminiscent of the Alphabet letter "Y" formed on both sides of the cavity and circled the body.

Three "levels" of circles which became smaller as they climbed formed the neck: the middle section had blue-colored trapeze-shaped formations scaled on it.

The head was cylindrical in form: the eyes were hexagonal in shape, being set inside of black cavities and didn't have irises: these eyes were colored white thus not discerning any emotion: a nose was built below them while his mouth was a mere thin line incapable of moving.

Blue armor was built on the inner edge of the head starting around the eyes' cavities: a red diamond had been placed over his forehead surrounded by grayish edges which were part of a circular band spanning the whole diameter of the large head.

Two "horns" sprouted from the sides of the head while aiming upwards: the inner edge was tinted using a blackish metallic color while the outer edge was white.

His shoulders were gigantic spheroids with two blackish metallic thorns coming out of the right one and aiming south and north: armor had been added there and it circled half of the shoulder.

The left one, by comparison, had a red dome-shaped object set on it surrounded by that same armor.

His arms didn't have elbows on them and ended on gigantic hands having blue armor over them: the wrist was decorated with golden stripes aiming northwards: the section before the fingers had a three-point goldenrod star symbol set on them: the fingers were colored white.

Overall its mere presence was commanding and imposing.

"… _Who?" "CF" Blues asked._

"_My name is Duo."_

"_Duo?"_

"_That planet…" _

"I should clarify: Duo apparently showed them an image of the destruction of their home-planet before appearing…"

"As a warning…? Or an announcement…?" Vadous wondered.

"Damn it. No wonder they name it "Cybernetic God"!" Zero cursed.

"_I destroyed it by my programming's commands."_

"_You plan on doing the same to Earth?"_

"_You humans' flawed-evolution Network has to be corrected."_

"_Flawed-evolution, you say?"_

"_Look at the Earth." _

_Duo brought up a large holographic screen showing several images: the worldwide "Dimensional Area" forming, a gigantic mecha – like robot rampaging on the real world, and the partial erasure of Internet City because of that UFO. _

"_Humanity misuses the Network and ends up facing destruct several destructive crises. That is similar to my planet."_

"…"_My planet"? Could it be? That planet was your home-planet…?"_

"_Enzan… What does that mean?"_

"_You even destroyed the planet in which you were born at!"_

"_My programming commanded me to. They were a planet whose civilization's Network technology was transcendental. But you existences like you two are a first. Are you beings Net Navis? Humans?"_

"Ah! Kuroshiro told us: he'd never witnessed anything like "Cross Fusion" before so that's why he brought them there…!"

"_Are you talking about our "Cross Fusion"?"_

"_What is "Cross Fusion"?"_

"…"_Cross Fusion" is the fusion of Net Navis and humans."_

"_The fusion of Net Navis and humans…"_

"_We Navis are friends with the humans!"_

"…"_Cross Fusion" is the proof of that strength!"_

"_Those like Wily or Twilight… There are criminals of the Cyber World. But! We've overcome several crises thanks to this strength!"_

"_If you say that you intend to destroy Earth then…"_

_Both drew their default weapons (the Rock Buster and a Long Sword) but without moving._

"_Duo! We will fight you!"_

"_Hold back!"_

_Some light spears rained down around them and they could a sphere of energy which shaped into Slur Mark One_ (totally identical to Mark Two in height, face, design and voice)_: she then floated on top of Duo's right shoulder. _

"…"_Cross Fusion"… How powerful is this strength? I want to witness this planet's future."_

"_Witness the future?"_

"_I will grant you "Duo's Crest". This is a trial aimed at humanity!"_

"_Trial?"_

_Duo suddenly shone and a blue energy wave hit them: they tried to shield themselves but everything suddenly became white._

"And there it ends. That was the start of the half-year-long "trial"… We shall forward more material for you to analyze and realize how fortunate you have been… But by now the "challenge" should have finished forming so let us witness…"

"Heck. That Duo guy didn't even need to move at all and he could do that much already." Zero grimly muttered.

"Another reason I dispatched them!" Vadous sighed in relief.

The imagery now showed the "Gospel" monster bathing the room in reddish flames while Cosmo Man, Yamato Man, Swallow Man and Cloud Man were trying to fight it back.

"Cosmo Buster!"

"Swallow Cutter!"

"Thousand Spear!"

"Could Thunder!"

"By all the… You actually rebuilt THAT?" Vadous gasped.

"More like imitate." Slur corrected.

"Using the data the jerk inputted into his body to create that weird "Juuka Bug Style" some days ago…" Zero realized.

"Do not fret! It has no ability to erase or corrupt. It just shoots flames and has those tendrils… But that is all it can do."

"Phew."

"How ironic! They are "Neo Gospel" but their own pet is turning against them: is that not ironic, Vadous?"

"Sure is. Well. Given how that'll make the jerk sweat…"

"Cosmo Gate!"

"Many Cloud!"

"Thousand Spear!"

"Air Dive!"

These attacks did nothing either and "Gospel" growled as four long "tendrils" with chainsaws at their end showed up: these chainsaws turned on and began to cut around like mad: the columns began to bend and the room's cupola plus access hatch to a escape vehicle looked about to collapse: Cosmo Man quickly locked the two doors.

"Damn it. What does it take to harm this thing?"

"Dunno!" Swallow Man growled.

"The neck is armored!" Yamato Man fumed.

"Shit."

"What's this damned ruckus?"

Twilight formed on the room and barely avoided having his legs cut over the knees when one chainsaw swept at that height: he jumped backwards and dodged by mere inches: he did get to have a face of dread into him for some seconds.

"How ironic."

"Hmpf. Yeah." Vadous looked amused.

"Another proof that they aren't perfect…" Zero shrugged.

"Mwah, hah, hah. The _Biohazard 4 _chainsaw jerks strike~!"

"Guess so." Blood Shadow calmly muttered.

"Hmpf. Serves the jerk right…" Omega sounded slightly amused.

"Hit 'em hard!" Kir Osh exclaimed.

"Don't overdo it either." Dr. Lartes sighed.

"Oi! This is Daratsu: make 'em SWEAT and STRUGGLE~!"

"Kir Osh says: YOU SUCK!"

"The Humble Architect of Health and…"

"What the… Architect of Health…?" Vadous looked like he found the title to be the stupidest thing ever.

"Are you sure Dragon's not into weird stuff like LSD...?" Zero asked.

"How can the guy if he never comes down to the surface?"

"Good point."

"Hmpf…" Slur looked slightly amused.

"…the damned leech and the damned brat came up with this: _kyoudai_ wouldn't be coming up with this freak…!" Twilight was cursing as he shot "Force Lightning" at the thing.

"How lame. He uses Force Lightning." Zero mocked.

"Vanity…" Slur shrugged.

"Maybe we need to hit the insides instead?" Cosmo Man suggested.

"Grah! Yeah! Battle Chip, Count Bomb! Eat up!"

Twilight tried throwing it at the open mouth but flames came out instead and blew it up instead: Twilight growled and jumped into the neck to try to attack it using a double-bladed blood light-saber: he did get to cut off the chainsaws from the tendrils but they then formed two-ended pikes which electrical fields.

"Che. Grievous' bodyguards' weapons…!" He grumbled.

"Twilight!" Shade's voice boomed out.

"Kanou Shade! You damned leech!"

"Hmpf. You were asking for Trouble to knock at your door. It knocked."

"DAMN YOU~!"

"Struggle in vain, Twilight!" Legato taunted.

"You damned punk!"

"Blame your ego for coming up with that design."

"Shit!"

"You're the punk." Kuroshiro taunted.

"Damn it! The damned brat too!"

"O~i~! You guys! Be glad Promethean Knights haven't been invented yet or this guy will rip them and have them replace you~!"

"Wha~t?" The four of them grumbled.

"Guess it's something he discovered while in the "future"…"

"Damn it! Die, you damned thing!"

"Mere force shall not do it." Slur taunted.

"THE BITCH!"

"That word is meaningless to me."

"SHIT!"

"And would your Mistress not object?"

"THE SMART-MOUTHED ALIEN!"

"More like "alien imitator"…" She shrugged.

"You talk too fast, Twilight." Vadous taunted next.

"_KYOUDAI~!_"

"Yeah. I know you hate me as much as Liquid hated Snake: but did you know he was the "superior" one instead of the "inferior" one in the end and that Ocelot had purposely shifted them around to create a feeling of competition between them? Guess Maria's done the same."

"IQ – SAMA, DAMN THEM ALL!"

"Maria included?"

"Shit! It's not meant to be literal, you fool!"

"Ah. Unless ya warn me beforehand…" He shrugged.

"Grah! I'd like to send LQ-84i to cut you up with their chainsaw and their multiple weapons modes! Or Mistral! Or Monsoon! Or Sundowner! Or Jet-stream Sam! Or EXECELSIUS! Or Armstrong! Or the unmanned RAY! Or the Gekkou!" He began to ramble.

"Oho. Don't spoil _MGS4 _for me, will ya?"

"That's not MGS4!"

"Oh? MGS5?"

"Whatever! Let's see if you'll live long enough to see it!"

"Gekkou… Moon-light… Say… I think those things showed up on the E3 MGS4 trailer…" Zero muttered.

"Hum. So they'll carry them over." He wasn't surprised.

"Grah! I hate dogs!"

"Then buy a royal harrier: Liquid liked 'em." Vadous smirked.

"You damned fox-hound!"

"That's more like you, Ra's."

"GRTHX! Chaos… BEAM!"

The attack impacted on the mouth and blew up some of the armor covering it: some small missiles suddenly floated out and homed on Twilight to bombard him: he groaned and stepped back.

"Shit… Concussion missiles… Gotta be a _MP2: Dark Echoes_ rip-off: and another mockery! IQ – sama is a fan!" He cursed.

"No wonder. Having a strong girl bounty hunter smash aliens up…"

"They're starting to say she and Master Chief will fight to see who busts more aliens." Zero chuckled.

"Zero! Damn you! You'd be better off dead like your "alternate"!"

"Too bad, Mr. Smith. I'm hard to chew."

"Shitty "Professor"!"

"Sure. The guy was a bragger with his "I'm invincible", "I'm a genius", "Wily – sama's only and unique believer"…"

"HMPF! The wrecks proved the _sushi _maniac wrong!"

"Sure did."

"DAMN IT! What does it take to STOP this FREAK?"

"Ask Maria."

"You damned Virus! Hrah! You guys: get to the other satellite! I'll try something risky! Mwah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah!"

The "Darkloids" pulled out while Twilight built up energy around his body and then shot it as a gigantic beam which made it through the whole thing's body emerging slightly beneath the tail: the whole thing exploded and the explosion shattered the cupola thus making all air escape out but Twilight simply de-materialized to escape the de-compression: Slur merely shrugged and didn't seem to care.

"Hmpf. It forced them to show their ace-in-the-hole…"

"Sure did. But I know how to counter gigantic beams of energy: they'll soon find out how powerful it really is when hitting a wall."

"_Kyoudai_~! Shade~! You'll regret this! This Sunday! This Sunday I'll finally be ready to bury you lowlifes! In this same manned satellite~!" Twilight roared through the radio.

"Hmpf. Sunday, eh? Fine. I'll arrange for the "Cross Fusion" guys to handle the "Darkloids" while you lowlife and I settle it…"

_Sunday! This Sunday all will end, Twilight! Our showdown will come to be!_


	57. Chapter 57: Other Dimension Battle

**Chapter 57: Other Dimension Decisive Battle**

11:11 AM (Japan Time), Sunday August the 5th…

"… Alright! You guys ready?"

"Yeah! It was about time this ended."

"Sure, Netto – kun."

"We'll do our best!"

"True, Enzan – sama!"

"Nothing will make us lose our resolve!"

"Yes, Laika – sama!"

"OK! Let's go smash them, Dave!"

"Sure, Charlie~ Team."

Omega had gathered Netto, Enzan, Laika and Charles on one of the docking bays and they were standing next to one of the shuttles: they all had their Link PETs ready and were holding out their "Synchro Chips" as well.

"Good. Let's go board 'em pirate style." Omega sneered.

The group climbed inside of the shuttle: they all buckled the belts as the doors opened and it began to float out.

"By the way, Dave~… Will Hal open up the Pod Bay Doors when we get back or will he play Verdi at top volume~?" Charles suddenly asked Davis' hologram.

"GRTHX! That of Verdi was an attempt by Bowman to try to make up for the silence on _Discovery_ in the novel: being stuck there 5 months and only being able to talk to someone a few times a day was enough to drive anyone mad but he endured it…" He fumed.

"Heh, heh, heh!"

"Oh come on. Save that for later, guys." Omega grumbled.

"Look! The manned satellite!" Laika signaled.

"They bothered to turn off the stealth." Netto calmly spotted.

"Hmpf. They're extending the red carpet, then…" Enzan wasn't surprised to begin with.

"Hum!" Charles grinned.

The manned satellite consisted on the smaller satellite which Regal had used to shoot down the "Dimensional Converter" rockets and its main truss along which three pairs of solar panels had been extended: another truss emerged from the main body (which had a roughly square shape with a curved top when seen from the side) and into the annex.

"Hum. The annex is the manned part." Omega announced.

This annex had a main round body with two large cylinders protruding downwards and a spheroid on the furthest end: two extensions having cylindrical and cubical forms came out of the sides and extended past the main body: a small round extension popping down from the main body produced two solar panels forming a "scissor" shape as well: the main body of the annex was round and the central cupola of the central room protruded from atop it as well.

"Those two large extensions are the thrusters and one has a service corridor which allows one to come in and get to the main body where the guys had their hideouts: I checked it out the other day when Boss and I came inside… I guess they bothered to heat it up and fill it back again with atmosphere so that we could fight inside…"

"Wow. And that other thing was what shot down the "DCs" during the "Nebula" incidents…" Netto whistled.

"I'm surprised we never guessed they came from above given the earlier manner in which they appeared…" Saito commented.

"Well. Even if you had guessed this thing was good enough to avoid radars not unlike the HQ… Save for that day in which the stealth system had to be repaired and the "Control X" could've picked it up…"

"Yeah. We heard about that."

The shuttle maneuvered until it was parallel to the cubical extension: a small hatch tall enough for a person to cross through was built near the thruster exhaust: a connecting "tunnel" made of metallic frames linked together by laser rails travelling across their corners extended and used suction pads to attach to the shuttle once they'd matched their speed with that of the satellite.

"How are we gonna cross through?" Enzan wondered.

Several "Dimensional Converters" popped out of the station's body and formed a bubble-shaped "Dimensional Area" encompassing the area around its main body.

"There's the answer. Alright. Use "Cross Fusion", put on the face-guards, inhale, and use the Barrier Battle Chip: always look forward or else you'll get vertigo. The crossing shouldn't even take 60 seconds and since you don't need to do much effort in a weightless environment then your oxygen consumption rate will go down. The bubble will provide air for a max of 5 minutes. Once we're all inside the hatch will close and the airlock will re-pressurize… I'm going to split the cockpit from the entrance too so that there's some air left behind when we return." Omega calmly instructed as he stood up.

"OK!"

The four of them headed for the entrance area and drew their PETs and "Synchro Chips" before nodding at each other.

"Synchro Chip, Slot In! CROSS FUSION!"

They all achieved their "Cross Fusion" forms and "CF" Netto whistled at seeing the design of "CF" Charles: "CF" Blues and "CF" Laika looked mildly interested too given how they centered their sights on him next.

"You rock, Charles!"

"Guess that!"

"Good. Let's bring up the force field."

Omega joined them just as a pale blue force field sealed up the cockpit: he then signaled the door and they nodded.

"Battle Chip, Barrier!"

They formed the bubble-shaped "Barriers" around their bodies and Omega inputted some commands: the atmosphere was drained and equalized before the door opened.

"Good. Don't get nervous. You'll be on the other side in less than 60 seconds: always look forward!"

The group began to float out with "CF" Charles taking lead, followed by "CF" Netto, "CF" Blues and "CF" Laika: Omega used a manual controller to lock the shuttle door before joining them in heading for the open doorway: they landed inside and the doorway locked: they felt the rush of air flowing back in and they shut off their "Barriers" while sighing in relief but not taking off the face-guards.

"Heh, heh, heh. Come. We'll be waiting at the main room: this station will become you lowlifes' graves!" Twilight taunted through a speaker somewhere.

"Sure, sure." Omega was unimpressed.

The group rushed into a corridor just as Mettools formed into the air: they quickly dispatched them and headed for an elevator which opened and was full of small electrical Viruses: Omega shot a plasma round at them and blew them up before they got into the elevator.

"I suddenly got a _déjà vu_ feeling." "CF" Netto muttered.

"Maybe the jerk is doing that 'cause you guys' "Alternates" did it… I read a web-comic about some parallel Universes tales and alternates and time-travel and all so I don't find the idea odd."

"Correct, Tim Drake!" Twilight taunted.

"Jeez. Go lilies."

"Mwah, hah, hah! You're dead, Jason Todd!"

"Sure, sure. And the guy was brought back last year: we got some explanations too. But the guy became "Red Hood" and now feels weird but… Well. Feels fresh, anyway."

"Mwah, hah, hah! Night-wing dropped by! He wants his circus VIP pass with a vengeance~!"

"Don't laugh on the guy! It wasn't funny to see how his parents were killed by the Mafia to try to intimidate the owners into turning the circus into a cover to smuggle stuff." Omega growled.

"Damian Wayne will have you head in a silver platter!"

"Oh please. As if he wasn't hard enough to control… Even is mom Talia al Ghul has trouble handling him."

"Mwah, hah, hah! Uroboros will rise! The C – Virus will rise! And the world shall know chaos and despair!"

"C- Virus? Oh come on. Spoiling _Biohazard 5_ already?"

"Mwah, hah, hah! Close! Uroboros will be the "keyword" of _Biohazard 5_ but the C-Virus… Hmpf!"

"Whatever. It'll be some spin-off which isn't cannon. Maybe it's something which will be shown in the upcoming _Umbrella Chronicles_…"

The elevator finally reached the last floor so they all drew their weapons as they ended up on a corridor having a red carpet leading to two doors at the end of it: they ran towards them and the doors opened when they were about to tackle them so they fell into the ground from the inertia just as the doors closed behind them.

"Shit." They growled.

They stood up and spotted the four "Darkloids" standing in the far end plus Twilight, seated in black unadorned armchair which had descended from the ceiling hatch using some extensible robot arm.

"Red Destruction God! I've saved up an intriguing for you."

"Oh yeah? Osmund Saddler? _Bio 4_'s last boss?

"Hmpf!"

Twilight merely snapped his right hand's fingers and a wooden door formed out of nowhere, standing there: Omega opened it and stepped through it but didn't cross through, oddly enough: the door closed and it vanished.

"You jerk. You've sent me to the Cyber World."

"Yeah. But tell them who's there!"

"Yosemite Sam, ya know, from the Looney Tunes cartoons…"

"Oh yeah! I remember them! Dave and I watched 'em when were kids in elementary." Charles remembered.

"I guess you ripped the "Disco Volcano" stage from the _Taz: Wanted_ game, huh?" Davis guessed.

"I'll commend you yet, Bowman." The villain sneered.

"Heh, heh, heh… The ally of justice is mine." Yamato Man aimed his spear at "CF" Charles.

"I'll have the Greenpeace jerk!" Swallow Man taunted.

"The great me will fry the red fool!" Cloud Man sneered.

"Heh, heh, heh. I'll swallow the "light" into the depths of the "Dark Galaxy" and have its hatred feed "Nebula Grey"…"

"Come! _Kyoudai_!"

"So you're finally gonna fight like a man, huh?"

The "gateway" opened and Vadous stepped out without looking too surprised: he'd put on a helmet, a mouth guard with a respirator and two hexagons which covered his eyes, allowing see to see through the glass they were made of.

"I know: it's a lame imitation of Vader's helmet." He admitted.

"Not like we were going to complain…" "CF" Charles told him.

"Let's go! The "Other Dimension Decisive Battle" starts now and it'll live up to its name!"

Twilight jumped into the ground and formed his face-guard as a purplish mass of energy having a gray mass on its center opened and both he and Vadous were sucked inside before it vanished.

"This place is too narrow… Let's go to somewhere wider!"

Cosmo Man opened his "gateway" and all of them were sucked inside to end up into a vast "space" having several rock platforms with stalactites on their lower ends and smooth round surfaces floating around: each looked about ten meters tall and five wide: each fighter and their adversary landed there as "Dimensional Areas" formed encompassing them in bubbles.

"Heh, heh, heh. _Ijigen kessen_…"

"Yeah. That's what your Boss just said." "CF" Netto replied.

"Aren't we going to fight?" Saito played the bored.

"Hmpf! Cosmo Buster!"

"Super Vulcan!"

"Swallow Drive!"

"Scope Gun!"

"Cloud Thunder!"

"Battle Chip, Bamboo Sword!"

"Thousand Spear!"

"Battle Chip, Justice Blade!"

Each fighter began to tackle their opponents just as white spheroid shining with shifting rainbow-colored ripples of energy appeared and displayed an image of "Nebula Grey" looming over Rock Man and Blues.

"GRUO~H!"

11:51 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Mwah, hah, hah!"

"You're lame."

"Yeah? Why's that, Mr. Smug?"

"You're Mr. Smug. You ripped this from _MP2: Dark Echoes_. You've created a "Dark World" version of the same room we were in and placed the toxic atmosphere… You hope to drain my strength by exposure to it even though my filtering systems are keeping that thing away."

"Mwah, hah, hah! And here my power is INFINITE~!"

"Sure, sure."

"Hah! Vicious Fire!"

"Rippling Tsunami."

Vadous and Twilight were fighting in the same room they'd been at but the whole place was colored in purple and black tints while a creepy purplish fog lingered around the place: Vadous was unimpressed while the jerk kept on boasting.

"You can't hope to defeat me!"

"Oh yeah?"

"This is my _Field Power Bonus_ stage!"

"Yeah. Like that "Player Killer" and his tactics of dueling at night while using that "Darkening Castle" thing, huh?"

"Mwah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah!"

"You laugh sounds like Yosemite Sam's to begin with."

"Wha~t?" He grumbled.

"Gotcha, jerk."

"T-this MR. SMUG!"

"Eat these! Ray of Light!"

"Che! Condensed Dark!"

Vadous formed several streams of white energy which pierced through the air and headed for the villain who sprouted a black orb of energy which he tossed towards Vadous: both attacks met and exploded thus pushing them back: Twilight drew two scimitars and leapt across the air towards Vadous who drew his swords: they clashed blades and began to struggle in the dead-lock.

"Die!"

"Tell that to your ego."

"Che!"

"You're not fighting seriously. And I wouldn't expect your pawns to win either after so many tries." Vadous calmly countered.

"Hmpf! Even if you catch me "KO" will handle things!"

"So what? They'll eventually stick their neck out or make some mistake: we'll find them. They're flesh and blood and there are limits to how "perfect" you can be. Those motorbike Navis can't hope to go around undetected for long."

"Che! Always having a good counter, huh?"

"Yeah. Now give it up, you wannabe."

"Wannabe! The man who plunged the whole world into terror and fear, the man who almost crushed the Science Labs, who almost achieved ultimate evolution by digitizing Earth, who had a taste of a supreme extraterrestrial power, who almost destroyed a future alternate Earth for anarchy to rule over it…! I'm no wannabe!" Twilight growled.

"Then prove it."

"HMPF!"

"This will be over soon at this rate: compared to the other day…"

"I've got a last ace up my sleeves!"

"Then shoot it: I'll bounce it back at you. Kuroshiro told me my "alternate" did that to you in that weird planet thing."

"Che! The spoiled brat!"

"Spoiled? Tell that to Tesla Magnets. Herr Kount sent a warning and the guy must be cowering by now." Vadous calmly countered.

Twilight didn't reply and his body began to glow with a bright purplish glow: he roared as energy began to flow into his body and gathered around his chest emblem in the form of a gigantic mass of energy as tall as him: he pushed his arms forward and the thing became a stream of energy heading for Vadous.

"Ultimate! Dark! Attack!"

"How LAME." Vadous drily replied.

Vadous merely formed a "Holy Panel" plus a "Dream Aura" while also setting up a "Monolith" in front of him: the attack lost some strength when breaking the "Dream Aura" and it went inside of the open "Monolith" to reappear behind Twilight: it hit him and it blew up a patch of his armor and suit before knocking him into the ground: the whole room suddenly began to shake.

"What?"

"Heh… Heh, heh, heh… Hra~h!"

Twilight stood up in a weak manner and suddenly ran towards Vadous while forming Beast Man's forearms over his: Vadous blocked with the swords and the villain smirked.

"So long, Vadous!"

"What?"

His body began to glow with bright while light and an explosion ensued which expanded across the "space" and the very place seemed to "shatter" and collapse while insane laughter rang out…

12:07 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Huff, huff… Damn it… We managed to lower this guy's HP below 10 points but ours are at just 25 points… They can get stronger when they feel in the mood to do that!"

"Ugh…! T-this jerk…!"

"Heh… Heh, heh…"

"CF" Netto was filled with blows and bruises and could barely remain on his feet: he had the "Zeta Cannon" Program Advance on his forearms which was smoking and Cosmo Man had lost some patches of his body too which were seeping out "Dark Aura" but he seemed to be able to go for more even.

"… S-shit… What voltage…!"

"U… Ugh… Enzan – sama, sir…! Their HP values are at 15 points… Our values are at 55 points, sir…"

"Heh… The great I won't go down… so easily!

"CF" Blues looked like he was on the verge of his strength and despite Cloud Man having grave wounds he didn't look like he was going to go down just yet.

"… Ugh…! What bodily strength…!"

"Laika – sama, sir…! Our HP values are at 20 points and theirs are at 35 points, sir…! But it's dangerous… to continue, sir…!"

"Heh… Heh, heh… Told ya…"

"CF" Laika had several blows on his body and his shades had been shattered on the left side plus some talon marks had formed all over his chest armor: Swallow Man, in deeply wounded state, was leaning on his right leg while trying to recover.

"F-fuck 'em… This sunnuva…!"

"S-sure, Charles…! Grah! Their HP values clock at 60 but…!"

"Our own HP values are at 40 points…!"

"Hrum, huh, hrum… A _samurai_ can't go down so easily…!"

"CF" Charles had several cuts and copies of Yamato Man's spear blade on his bodysuit: Yamato Man, like the others, had suffered some intense wounds but wouldn't give up yet.

"Huff. As if that Disco Volcano wasn't enough I had to tackle the Hindenbird and Tweety too…!" Omega growled as he suddenly "flew" into the space.

"MWAH, HAH, HAH, HA~H! GLORY TO IQ – SAMA~!"

"Mugro~h!"

"What the fuck?"

A large "tear" of white energy opened and the poisonous fog swept outside: the "Darkloids" began to absorb it and their damage to slowly be healed while the "CF" fighters quickly covered their mouths so as to not to breathe that in: Vadous was sent flying and Omega caught him just as purplish electricity streaks began to form wild arcs all over the place and spreading into the room "below them": the "Dimensional Areas" on the platforms shut down.

"Hey! Now I remember! Freeze Man! Where the fuck is the guy? I thought they'd be my opponent!" Omega recalled.

"He's picked on Zero: he wants to prove he's a better "Wily project" than him and seems to be pouring his whole ego… They're fighting in the "factory" where the "Desert Man Incident" took place."

"Lovely."

"Huh? The thrusters turned on! This thing is about to fall from orbit: you have about 5 minutes!" Dr. Lartes gasped.

"Shit. Lock on the shuttle's GPS to get the 3-dimensional coordinates: we'll use one of these "Converters" and get inside!"

"Roger!"

"My subordinates!" Freeze Man's voice rang out.

"_Danna_!"

"I've driven that repulsive failed project to their limits but… huh! It's been a demanding battle… Let's converge on the "spot": maybe Twilight – sama pulled some stunt and is waiting there already!"

"Ou!"

The four "Darkloids" escaped while some of the "Dimensional Converters" in the "space" warped the exhausted "CF" quartet back inside of the shuttle's compartment: Omega quickly re-pressurized the cabin and sat on the pilot's seat.

"Disconnect!"

The connecting passageway stopped adhering to the hull and Omega quickly maneuvered towards the edge of the bubble "Dimensional Area": a "gateway" formed and the shuttle crossed it to exit outside of the bubble as the station dived straight for the Earth, smacking one or two satellites out of the path because of the "Dimensional Area" bubble: the shuttle simply climbed up into another orbit while Omega watched behind him: the Operators had released their "Cross Fusion" forms and were sitting on the ground while leaning their backs against the wall: Vadous looked KO and had been seated in one of the seats.

"I dunno if the "DA" will allow them to survive re-entry… It'll be slowed down anyway and robbed of speed: I dunno how much fuel that thing carries but it'll eventually run out at this rate. Heck, _Discovery_ only used very occasional plasma burns because its speed and orbit were already fixed and set so… Too bad they had to burn out what was left there to allow for the _Leonov_ to escape the birth of Lucifer in the _2010: Odyssey Two_ novel…" Omega muttered.

"We'll check out the recorded data by the suit's systems and see what happened there but I have two hypotheses to work with which can be very probable..."

"Fire them away, Doc."

"One: that "explosion" happens but Twilight, being the source of it, is but pouring his power out in the form of an expanding circle of energy but he's unharmed. He's already fled to the base."

"Very possible."

"Two: it's a "bunshin", it committed suicide, and the real guy is hoping we'll fall for that while he looks on from where "KO" is at and has a smug smile on his damned face."

"Very possible too!" Omega growled.

"Yeah. I know. We can't know for certain yet."

"Huh! Lartes… I need some repairs… Uck!"

"Whoa! That's not "some" repairs, Zero… That's HEAVY repairs…!"

"I know… The jerk could make patches of my body freeze from the inside and provoke loss of internal data… Grah… He filled me with icicles piercing through me…! The jerk…! Twilight must've turned them into a sadist, I swear!" Zero cursed over the line.

"No wonder." Dr. Lartes grumbled.

"Huff, huff… In the end… The jerk's HP reached 33 because I caused an HP bug… Mine clock at 15… Grah!"

"Calm down. I'll fix that. Let's contact Sigma and Blood Shadow and they'll go search for trails left behind in the rush to flee along with Shadow Man as well…" Dr. Lartes told him.

"Hum. The thing's hit the outer atmosphere and plunged some layers inside already… It's at about 70 km over sea level, well into the Mesosphere… They dropped from the Exosphere… They went through the Thermosphere, they're at the Mesosphere and they'll reach the Stratosphere next… Their speed is brutal: 3 km per second!"

"And it's still in one piece. Heh. When the NASA guys see this they'll want to get their hands on those things and save them trouble with shuttle re-entries… Like what happened with _Columbia_… No joke intended."

"Of course not."

"Get back here and let's rest: the next days are gonna be busy trying to figure out what happened there."

"Roger. Hum. They've slowed down to 1.2 km per second and have reached the height of 14 km over sea level… Troposphere… And they're going to reach the surface in less than 14 seconds… They're aiming for the Florida coast right next to Cape Canaveral… Guess the jerk wanted to go by the "Houston we've got a problem" _cliché_…"

"Hum. Guess that."

The shuttle crossed the stealth field and Omega stopped before entering the hanger to look at imagery provided by a camera somewhere showing the manned satellite, still protected by the "DA", plunging into the ocean with a huge plume of water: it suddenly emerged diagonally after some long seconds and floated on the surface: the "DA" got shut off and the thing just floated there.

"Looks like it's designed to be buoyant… The "DA" allowed it to have a final burn to rise again into the surface… Even it becomes stranded on the ground Twilight could steal it piece by piece, refuel it, and shot it into orbit again one day or another…" Omega reported.

"… Hmpf… What a mockery." Slur's voice suddenly came in.

"Why's that, Slur?"

"The fool tried to plunge it too but without a protective field: he wanted for Hikari Netto and his companions to burn up because their shuttle was flung away… A Navi named Junk Man formed a shield to protect them and they landed on the ocean… It was something too close."

"Shit. The damned freak."

"We shall speak on the days to come… Farewell."

"So. This isn't over yet… Will it EVER END?" Lartes groaned.

"Who knows…? It's too early to say, Lartes, too early…"


	58. Chapter 58: End of a campaign

**Chapter 58: End of a campaign**

13:55 PM (Honolulu Time), Monday August the 6th…

"… Twilight – sama didn't return yet, Commander Freeze Man?"

"No."

"Oi, oi. Don't kid me."

"No way…"

"It couldn't be…"

"Calm down! Maybe he's testing us!"

"Testing us?"

"Aren't we mature enough to handle alone sans orders? Can we continue achieving the goals of "Neo Gospel"? Maybe he plans on creating the impression he's been deeply wounded and needs time to heal alone somewhere… That would make those guys get confident, they lower the guard, then we strike and BLAM! Heavy blow!"

"O~h! I see!"

"Mwah, hah, hah! Twilight – sama's a genius!"

"Told ya!"

"Hum! As expected!"

The five "Darkloids" had gathered in a Cyber World somewhere which was poorly lit: Freeze Man began by sighing and the others began to get nervous before Freeze Man exposed his thoughts: the morale quickly lifted and they all looked cocky by now.

"If you need a hand tell me." A voice told them.

"Mr. K. O… Delighted."

"I will not try to command you gentlemen: Twilight – dono is the one in charge of you gentlemen. I'm but his _business partner_… And I'm trying to increase the scope of my organization's activities…"

"Fair enough." Cosmo Man shrugged.

"Heh, heh, heh! Maybe hit and run would do?" Cloud Man suggested.

"Why not…" Swallow Man rubbed his chin.

"It's not that noble but all's fair in war." Yamato Man shrugged.

"Good! We'll continue "Neo Gospel" and prove Twilight – sama we're worth his time and energies!" Freeze Man rallied.

"OU!"

"… Boss. The base's construction will finish next month." Someone told "KO" in the real world.

"Good, my lad, good…"

"Oi, Boss… I'm already 38!"

"Sorry, Sapphire."

"Jeez. I know ya are 56 but calling me "lad" at my age feels odd."

"Well. It's not like I'm a mannerisms maniac."

"I know, Boss, but sometimes…"

"True! There's one of the guys pending a "color" before his "monster" name, one of the top admin guys… I've got Diamond & Pearl but I'm not sure what else to use…"

"Marble?"

"Hum… Well. Let's settle it on "Marble" for the time being until I get to know what the 3rd Gen IV game will be next year."

"No wonder ya picked PKMN if that IQ – sama was a fan…" The man named Sapphire muttered.

"Not "that" IQ – sama, Sapphire! THE IQ – sama!" "KO" corrected.

"Whoa! Alright, calm down! It ain't like they're hearing us, right?"

"Hmpf. Yeah. Let terror and chaos spread wide! Heh, heh, heh, heh…"

09:13 AM (Japan Time), Tuesday August the 7th…

"… So… Nothing yet, Zero?"

"Nothing. Shadow Man, Thunder Man and I scouted the "caves" the guy ripped off _Emerald_ to hold the Regi guys but they only have a poster of the Battle Frontier there."

"Challenging us to try to gain all "Silver" and "Gold" symbols, huh…"

"Sure."

"Mwah, hah, hah. Bloody~ Shadowy~!"

"What now."

"Aren't ya Samus' lil bro?"

"WHAT? Oh come on!"

Zero had come to report to Vadous on the command bridge: Vadous wasn't too surprised when Sigma's voice rang out as he pulled a joke on Blood Shadow.

"Crap." Vadous muttered.

"Huh? What, your basis for Blood Shadow was Samus Aran?"

"You read me!" He sighed.

"No way, Boss!" Blood Shadow groaned.

"My bad, Blood. I was inspired."

"Mwah, hah, hah. Meitantei Sigma catches 'em all." Sigma laughed downstairs.

"GRJTX! Go chase that "Gin" guy: the freakish guy!" Blood Shadow challenged out of bad mood.

"Mwah, hah, hah."

"SIGMA!"

"Yikes. Commander Omega…!"

"Don't anger me in purpose!" Omega growled.

"R-roger…"

"Will you try not to be so loud? I'm still trying to analyze the battle armor data to make sure nothing toxic got into Boss' lungs!" Dr. Lartes protested close by.

"I'm trying to fix the cooling systems of Shuttle 7, I come to the Storage Bay for spare parts, and I find this ruckus?" Kir Osh grumbled next.

"Sigma! Man! I was reading my _Green Lantern_ comic and you had to butt in with your loud voice!" Daratsu complained.

"And I was trying to complete the _Diamond_ Pokémon Encylopedia! I know there are 2 PKMN which are pending official revelation by Nintendo like they did with Darkrai but at least I'll have the rest of them! I was lucky and got the event ticket for Darkrai." Kuro Kaze added.

"The Honorable Seeker of Truth shall find the truth and offer it to the Great Justice God…" Dragon's Hell calm voice intoned.

"What the… Seeker of Truth…? Why don't you say "Detective" instead and we're at peace?" Vadous groaned.

"And that of "Great Justice God" looks like a total improvised thing to begin with, anyway… Where'd he get the idea?" Zero sighed.

"Dunno!" Vadous fumed.

"And such the Bringers of Fortune shall…"

"Bringers of Fortune next…? DRAGON! COME UP WITH SOMETHING EATABLE FIRST AND THEN WE'LL TALK ABOUT MASTER CONFUCIUS!"

"By the Heavenly Commands of the Overseeing Fighter of Life…"

"Over-what? I can't stand those kilometric titles! No wonder everything nowadays goes by initials! DNS, NAT, IMEI, IP, SMS, SIM…!"

"Lovely prelude, really."

"Yeah. And whatever the jerk comes up with I'll shoot it back at 'em!"

09:45 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Alright. I've forwarded the recordings, Mr. Shade."

"You can still come later if you want to, Kuroshiro - kun."

"No. I have to go with you, sir. Or else…"

"I'm not forcing you."

"I know, sir, but…"

Kuroshiro and Shade were standing in front of one machine having a main ring shape tall enough for a person to cross through and built atop a pyramidal platform: some computers and other devices were built into the frames of its body too.

"I have checked the latest news but Yoru Yami's status remains "unknown" for all intents and purposes…" Slur calmly hovered as she came in.

"Well! We had some thrill, eh, Video Man?"

"Heh! Sure thing, Burner Man."

"Hrum!"

The other three came in: Burner Man was grinning, Video Man was also making a smug smile and Pharaoh Man sounded calm.

"I hope they understand our resolve…" Kuroshiro trailed off.

"They will. It's the best course of action, Kuroshiro – kun."

"I apologize for the delay: I confirmed that we have all necessary data ready…"

Legato came in carrying two laptop cases with him.

"Good. I have some data myself which could be useful… And I think there's someone who wants to give me a helping hand over there… Someone enigmatic…" Mr. Shade smiled.

"Is that so?" Kuroshiro asked.

"And who would they be?"

"I'm not sure. They approached me using a hijacked Navi frame but I know it's a group of three persons… A trio, as they say… I know their genders and some initials they use to address each other but that's all. They seemingly had been watching from the Cyber World for a long time before I began investigating or "alternate" Mr. Forte did."

"Hum. How curious…"

"Yes. Their initials were "S", "B" & "M"… Two men and a woman… But they sounded pretty young… Maybe they're Navis…"

"We'll have to figure out more about them." Slur muttered.

"Or maybe they will tell us who they are."

"Could be, too…"

"Starting the machine up…" Legato reported.

"So. What would be the rough idea, Mr. Shade, sir?"

"To create an organization… A challenge to the Net Police… Yet, at the same time… Coming up with new ideas involving both real world and Cyber World… I know it's vague but we'll work on it on the days to come anyway. We'll arrive there at around the end of June… The flow of Time-Space in each one is different so… And we'll surely take up a good portion of the summer before being able to operate… As for the name, we'll also think of it along the way…" Shade exposed.

"I see, sir. We'll work on the organization first without raising attention and then we'll think of how we'll act, sir."

"Preparations: completed." Legato announced.

"Good enough. The time has come." Slur calmly rallied.

"… _Sayounara_, Netto – kun…" Kuroshiro muttered.

"Let us go! A new start is waiting for us! Farewell, Cousin Vadous!"

"Let us go! To our future glory!"

09:57 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Heh, heh, heh, heh…"

"What's with the good mood?"

"I feel sweat-covered flesh…"

"What?"

"Oi, oi! What do ya mean?"

"Shadow Man… What the hell do you mean?"

Shadow Man and Thunder Man had been walking down an Internet City alley when Shadow Man began to chuckle and made a weird announcement: Raoul frowned and Miyabi looked annoyed.

"Come! Sweating flesh!"

"PUKU! What sweating flesh, de puku! Aqua Shoot!"

"That Bubble Man guy again…"

"Oh come on. Shadow Man. Couldn't you say "Water-Elemental enemy" instead of that weird thing?"

"Heh, heh, heh."

Shadow Man calmly deflected the attack with the _katana_ and then got into that pose by making the inner sides of his hands' index and middle fingers lean against each other.

"Kage Bunshin!"

He formed his "bunshins" and surrounded Bubble Man whose confidence lowered on the spot: all of the Shadow Men glared at him with an amused look and Bubble Man began to shoot at wild.

"Heh, heh, heh… Where are you aiming at, oh sweating flesh?"

"PUKU~! Damn it! De puku! If Shade Man – sama wasn't locked in that grave he'd smash you! De puku! I'll find a way to free Shade Man – sama one day! De puku! Bubble Man – sama tells you that! Puku!"

"Shadow Man… Quit it already…" Thunder Man told him.

"I want to have some thrill."

"Lovely." Raoul sighed.

"I know. Dr. Wily…!" Miyabi grumbled.

"Did you call, Dark Miyabi?"

"Hmpf. Shadow Man was better before."

"I don't think so. I didn't touch his personality files!"

"Oh come on." Raoul groaned.

"What about your daughter?"

"_Foster _daughter… Well. She's been sent to the prison, obviously enough, but since she was ready to do community work then… They might lessen her sentence…" Wily sighed.

"Hum. I see."

"Guts, guts! Mega Guts Punch!"

"PUKU~!"

"Heh, heh, heh! I beat a "Darkloid"! I'm at Netto's level by now!"

Guts Man rushed in all of a sudden and his attack sent Bubble Man flying: Dekao grinned while Raoul sighed.

"But that wasn't the real deal. This guy's a weakling. Even Netto had trouble 2 days ago with one of the real guys, Dekao."

"What? No way, Raoul!"

"Way. Now go do something useful named summer homework!"

"YIKES!"

"Niichan hasn't done it yet, chu! Niichan is lazy! Chu!"

"Oh man… Damn you, Netto! I'll beat ya one day: my word!"

10:13 AM (Japan Time)…

"… De masu! And then my fan – club friends went and brought out the water guns: the Summer Water Party began! De masu!"

"Yamitarou… Stop trying to play cool in front of Shuuko."

"Huh… Somehow that sounds… odd…"

"Pyrururu! Aqua Man doesn't know! Pyu!"

Higure was trying to play cool in front of Shuuko but she didn't seem to be convinced: Number Man fumed while Aqua Man shrugged.

"Good morning, Higure – san!"

"Oh! Tooru – kun, de masu… Welcome!"

"Aqua Man! Desu!"

"Ice Man! Pyururu!"

Hikawa came into the store so Ice Man and Aqua Man greeted each other: Ice Man entered the store's Cyber World to head over to Aqua Man while Hikawa looked at the shelves.

"I need an Aqua Sword, Higure – san."

"Aqua Sword, de masu? Right away! Hop, hep, hip, hap, hup!"

"HUH? What was that, Higure – san?"

"My new spell! Ta-dan! De masu!"

Higure suddenly produced the case apparently out of nowhere after looking left, right, NE, NW and up: Hikawa was surprised but Number Man was fuming.

"Yamitarou! You used the show to pull it out from beneath the desk, didn't you? I know that trick too!"

"De masu! Don't be like that, Number Man! De masu!"

"I am who I am! End of the tale! Now get serious!"

"Jeez. 5300, de masu…"

"Alright."

Hikawa paid in cash and got the case along with the receipt: Higure suddenly leant closer to him.

"Tooru – kun! De masu… Is Mariko – sensei fine?"

"I think so…"

"Good, de masu!"

"She still likes going to bowl with us. She said you'd been invited too, Higure – san, but you were always quitting…"

"De masu… Sports were never my good, de masu…"

"No wonder. I "improved" the bowling program but only ran into trouble with that Bowl Man guy… That sure was a fright!"

"Well… I'll be going, Higure – san."

"Take care! De masu!"

"Let's go, Ice Man!"

"Yup! Bye, Aqua Man!"

"Pyrururu! Bye, Ice Man!"

"Take… Care." Shuuko called out.

Hikawa came out and Higure got into his moods again: his PET beeped and he suddenly gasped.

"WHAT? "The Glass Ghost will reap your soul", they say? DE MASU~!"

He collapsed behind the counter and Shuuko gasped as she rushed over to him: Number Man sighed and Aqua Man was surprised.

"Sigma or Shadow Man: those two and their jokes…!" Number Man complained aloud.

"L-let's… bowling… de masu…"

10:26 AM (Japan Time)…

"… So. In the end… The status quo remains unchanged…"

"But we mustn't get our mood down either, everyone."

"Guess so. The "Justice Council" must continue to fight them back."

The "Justice Council" had gathered: Charles and Davis began speaking and Alamantz joined them in rallying the other 7 members who looked like their mood was down.

"Komero! When will you come in time?" Sommerston sighed.

"I came 3 minutes earlier, Captain." Komero protested.

"I checked it." Nokay admitted.

"Don't bring up in-fighting next. _Diablos_." Lopez muttered.

"That's right! We must stand united!" Kaygon rallied.

"I won't say that's not logical but…" Pingole trailed off.

"Let's not allow our defeatism to get a hold of us!" McIrranay tried to lift the mood.

"Good!" Alamantz applauded.

"Guess I'll need to catch some car smugglers to get in the mood and prove them that their "tuning" to the cars is but a hoax." Sommerston stretched and shrugged.

"If you need me to make my way through some boxing ring then leave it up to me…" Kaygon invited.

"Heh! I'll knock them flat out in two rounds." Komero grinned.

"_Bene_!" Pingole smiled.

"So, Pingole. About to rescue Miss Princes?" Lopez joked.

"Oh come on! Lopez! Speak by yourself!"

"True. Link has had to save Princess Zelda from time to time too."

"McIrranay! You had to say it!" Lopez groaned.

"Lucky Fox: the only thing he needs to do is bust around."

"Heh, heh! You need some strategy if you want to tackle the Hard Mode "Fight to the Death" Random Map battle with 8 players… Having infinite resources of gold, stone, wood and food…! With ruthless AI… All resources dedicated to raising a grand army and waging war…!" Alamantz teased the audience.

"Yikes. I prefer Mr. Kaygon's _Kirby_ games." Nokay gasped.

"Maybe they need to face the mansion's ghosts, Patrick?" Davis smiled at him.

"Yeah. Figure out how to beat the 2nd boss: it's as creepy as Hell as if the 1st wasn't scary enough… Nintendo sure did it well when building up a terror atmosphere…" Nokay made a weak giggle.

"OK, Dave! Let's tell Hal to organize a fireworks display! Go fight the 2nd round of the Shitenou!"

"You go challenge the Coliseum Mode in _XD_, Charlie~ Team. Your Angels will come revere you~?"

"Come on! Charlie's Angels… Don't mix me with them!"

"Heh, heh, heh!"

"Magic Carpets, Genies, Fire Rain, Magic Vision, Necromancy… The Arabian Mages can do all of that. Fire Rain is a very powerful attack when used in hordes of enemies! But if you're too close to them it's very probable that your mage will be hit too or there will be friendly fire even, you see… The Magic Vision is useful to explore map patches from afar without having to risk scout parties!" Alamantz explained.

"Cool!" Nokay grinned.

"Let's hope the DC Comics' "Justice League" doesn't come knock to have us become the "Friendly Council"." Alamantz joked.

A round of general laughter ensued…

10:44 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Dr. Wily – sama! Are those jerks still alive?"

"If you mean Freeze Man… But remember I'm to blame."

"But, Wily – sama…!"

"I know my robot was the one running the show and all but the robot was built and programmed by me, you know?"

"Hinoken. He's got a point."

Hinoken questioned Wily at Maha Ichiban's and Wily was shrugging while Hinoken suddenly looked like he wasn't expecting that behavior.

"Well! That won't change that I'm gonna pulverize the jerk!"

"Oh crap." Fire Man grimly muttered.

"That guy…" Elec Man sighed.

"I know, jeez." Colored Man protested.

"Maha Jarama – sama… What should we do?" Magic Man asked.

"Hope he doesn't get Fire Man killed." Maha grimly replied.

"_No_! _Revenge is bad_! Hinoken!" Count Elec warned.

"Oh yeah? Don't ya wanna tackle that Gauss Magnets jerk?" Hinoken challenged back.

"Che! _Aniki_…!"

"Count Elec – sama talks TOO much…"

"True." Madoi sighed.

"Elec! Go settle it with Magnets!"

"_No_! _I_ have no need to!"

"Outta my way!"

"Don't speak to me like I was your enemy!"

"You guys!" Wily scolded.

"YIKES! D-Dr. Wily – sama!"

"Behave like men!"

"R-roger!"

"Hinoken! The deliveries! Make sure the van is ready! Count Elec! The supplies: check with Maha Jarama!"

"R-roger!"

"Phew." Both Elec Man and Fire Man sighed in relief.

"At last…!" Maha muttered.

The phone rang so Maha picke it up.

"Hello! Maha Ichiban's!"

"MASTER MAHA JARAMA~! Tell me how to beat a real "Darkloid"!"

"By all the… Dekao? There's no certain method! That is to say: there's no unique strategy! And if Hikari Netto had so much trouble beating one of them two days ago to the point he ran out of Battle Chips in his Link PET's flash memory then they'll pulverize you in less than 30 seconds! Get it, Dekao? They're not going to sit and wait for you to attack!"

"See, niichan! I told cha! Chu!"

"Whaha~h!"

"Don't play the victim! That of two years ago was to shake you off because you were destroying the store. So figure it out yourself but try to avoid getting your Navi deleted, get me? Farewell!"

Maha quickly placed the receiver back on its place and sighed in defeat while grumbling: he headed back into the kitchen.

"Hrum. Well! Let's hope things cool down a bit and those jerks don't come at us with such powerful attacks… Speaking of jerks…"

_I should have a SERIOUS talk with Regal… Soon! Or else he'll get cocky._

10:49 AM (Japan Time)…

"… I'm surprised you were still awake, Dr. Spimer… Isn't it close to 3AM over there?"

"Guess the nerves didn't let me sleep…"

Vadous was speaking with Dr. Spimer over the screen and looked surprised at his transmission.

"I spoke with the rest of the "Council of Armies" and I sent them emails because I'm not in the mood to have to remember all of their time-frames… Some have replied others have not… I warned them that "Neo Gospel" is FAR from over… And that we can expect them to keep us busy in the days to come with some "hit and run" tactics plus those "Copy Roid" shipping there and there… Fua~h…" He barely repressed a yawn and he looked sluggish.

"Doctor… You should take a rest." Vadous suggested.

"G-guess that… The "Committee" is on alert…?"

"It is. I spoke with Chief Lezareno and Mr. Denpa. Colonel Talos set his department to work on trying to find any patterns which might help ID the trustee named "KO" but only found silly stuff… Colonel Thunderbolt did some questioning too… Colonel Botos is still in Oklahoma and won't be back until the winter but he's looking into the Gauss Console yet Count Serbauf's warning seems to have held them at bay…"

"G-good… So?"

"Huh? Ah. Well… Parodies."

"Parodies? What kind of parodies?"

"Listen. "The gentleman Prometheus, the deadly Pandora, the charming Atlas, the poet Tethys, the passionate Helios, the intriguing Siarnaq… Intrigue and murder mix up in the upcoming book by best-selling author Dan Brown: _The Olympus Conspiracy_…"

"By all the… And Dan Brown must be driven to his wit's ends by now."

"Sure thing. He's already denied there's such a book or that he plans on doing it… I know it's been 4 years since _The Da Vinci Code_ but if he wants to come up with something better he needs time to…"

"Jeez. _Les gredins_… Anyway… Fua~h… I better rest. The other members will make sure to keep their eyes open in case the rascal tries to smear their names somehow again but I don't believe the _forban_ would try to go for the same trick twice: Anaya would find it boring."

"I know. There's a limit to how much we can question the bitch about "KO" and her smug smiles confirm me it was someone unique to become a "trustee"… Maybe he had the brains to figure out who was in charge and was the type to bow in front of a genius so she got amused and granted him that status…"

"Mwah, hah, hah! Samus' lil bro~! Go bust "Dark Blood" and the Space Pirates!"

"Gra~h! SIGMA~! YOU~!"

"By all the… Not again! SIGMA!" Vadous yelled back.

"Yikes!"

"Get to your room: I'm coming there with Omega and we'll talk about your bully behavior! GET ME?"

"R-roger…"

"About friggin' time…!" Blood Shadow groaned.

"You heard Boss. Move your bulky frame!" Omega snapped.

"Man."

"I guess nothing's changed over there. Good-bye."

"_Au revoir_."

The transmission ended and Vadous' PET beeped so he checked it out.

"Huh? Compressed AVI video files…? From Kanou…? What are they about, I wonder…? Let's uncompress them and check them out…"

11:03 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Tee, heh, heh!"

"What's so funny, Yaito – chan?"

"Dunno!"

"What? Now… Why did you invite me to ride in the limo? I've done it before, you know."

"Guess I wanted to give ya some info…"

"Info? About what? The next year's teachers?"

Meiru was riding in Yaito's limo as she giggled and drank some strawberry milk from a bottle using a straw.

"About Tooru – kun!"

"About Tooru – kun? What's his problem?"

"He went to Kobe!"

"Yes, and? He got pick-pocketed?"

"Nope! He had an affair!"

"E~H?"

"With a horny blonde guy!"

"E~H?"

"How did I find that out? I set a bug on the guy: I wanted to figure out if he was trustful or not and guess he isn't. He met that blonde guy and just like that without telling each other their names they went and…!" She trailed off in purpose.

"Yaito – san! It's not like that's a crime!" Roll interjected.

"True! Besides: you did a crime, Yaito – sama! Bugging someone can't be done by civilians, Yaito – sama!" Glyde warned.

"Hah! I'm a business – girl!"

"You made up the word, Yaito – sama…!"

"Tooru – kun…! The guy…! He picked an unknown blonde boy?"

"But… Meiru – chan! It's not like you were a couple! You never said you wanted to go out with him or anything!"

"But I was saying it up!"

"Well! Not like he can read people's minds!"

"No use crying over spilled milk, Meiru – chan! What's done is done: and don't start to pester Netto – san too! You're not even 15: it's not like you want "that" to happen by accident, right?"

"O-of course not!" Meiru blushed and looked elsewhere while playing the annoyed.

"Well! Then cool it down! Yaito – san! Don't joke with that: we don't want "that" to happen, right? It's a tragedy!" Roll scolded.

"True, Yaito – sama!" Glyde protested.

"Tee, heh, heh. My bad, my bad. But I later found out that horny guy was Kuroshiro Oriol, the guy who revered Netto as his idol and brought him and Saito – kun to his house for a few days…"

"Jeez. Yaito – chan… You overdo it, really."

"What about Miss Princess?"

"Princess Pride? She went back to Cream Land."

"Tee, heh, heh. Let's keep it secret, then."

"Of course! It's not like you can go and blackmail Tooru – kun!"

"I wasn't thinking of that! I wanted to have this as insurance!"

"Insurance? Oh come on! Yaito –chan. Try to be realistic!"

"Oh boy…" Both Roll and Glyde sighed.

"Tee, heh, heh! I'm a genius! A GENIUS, I tell cha! Tee, heh, heh!"

11:21 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Huh? Mail… From Oriol!"

"What! Show it to me, Saito – niisan!"

"I got a message from Legato too… Video files…"

"Video files…?"

Saito had been checking the computer as Netto read a _tankobon_: he gasped when mail came in so Netto quickly rushed to stand behind the chair, surprised.

"I'll transfer Oriol's to your PET and put on the headphones: if they are private messages then…"

"Alright."

Netto's PET beeped and he plugged a pair of earphones before activating the holographic screen and playing the video: Kuroshiro could be seen facing the camera which recorded part of his shoulders and upper body too: he tried to look calm but there was a clear feeling of guilt on his face nevertheless.

"Netto – kun. By the time you hear this… I'll have left. As long as Twilight is around… I won't be able to be free. I don't want to end up harming you again like I did before… You can say it was the program's fault and all but no matter how twisted of a copy I am… Protecting you from harm is included in my nature…" He began.

_Oriol…! Left, you say…? Where to…? You did it for my sake…?_

"So… Mr. Shade and I had a talk… And decided I could give it a new try on my "story", my own "origin"… I'm exiling myself there. But I won't forget what you taught me… I'm sorry if it looks like it's something selfish but it's for the better… Twilight could try to use me as bait for you two or that Anaya Maria madwoman could… I'm sorry, really… But… There's no other way around! I'll be safe… My brain has been purged already…"

_Oriol…! You're exiling yourself for my sake…? Our sake…? Is that why…?_

"… I don't really want to say good-bye but… If I want to become a new person then I gotta harden my will and look on forward… I'll be alright: Mr. Shade is here to help me… Maybe… he'll become the fatherly figure I've been yearning for… He's kind… and recognizes my potential… my intelligence…" His eyes began to water.

_Oriol…! I'm sorry… If only we could've defeated the jerk…! But maybe there was no other way around to begin with…? _

"… No… I won't cry… I'll be strong! Like you!"

_Oriol… _

"… Please forgive me, Netto – kun… _Sayounara_…!"

The video ended and Netto shut off the screen: he lowered his head and looked at the ground while sighing.

_Maybe it was for the better…? But it's a pity, really… At least I still have my friends but… You could've become one of us… I know you'll be safe with Mr. Shade and all, but… What a harsh ending… But then again not everything in life ends in a sweet manner like in tales…_

"… Legato… He said he was going to follow Oriol on his exiling… And that he wouldn't forget what I taught him about being nice to others… They were, after all, strangers… They themselves regarded their persons as strangers…" Saito sighed and turned the chair around.

"And I guess Mr. Shade sent a similar video to Vadous – san… But if he's along with Oriol then… They'll be alright, I think." Netto sighed too.

"Oriol, Legato… We won't forget about you… We'll make Twilight pay for the sorrow and sadness he caused you two… But it's not revenge: that's duty, our duty as Cyber World defenders… As "Net Saviors"…!"

"You're right, Saito – niisan… We'll fight without forgetting our duty and to protect our friends from harm…! That's our resolve!"

They looked out at the skies and formed weak smiles…

**THE END**


End file.
